L'élève fantôme
by Kuroshine
Summary: Les années de FAC ne sont pas forcément les plus belles de sa vie, encore moins lorsque l'on est loin de ses amis et de sa famille. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer... et qui sait, peut être qu'entre deux dissertations un élève fantôme viendra le délivrer de son quotidien morose et sans vie?...
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous, moi c'est Kuroshine ! Ceci est le premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction sur ce site. J'en avais déjà écris quelques unes sur un autre blog mais j'ai décidé de poster mes nouvelles fictions et chapitres ici. J'espère que cette fanfiction va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Déjà plus de deux heures que je me tenais ici.

Deux heures assis sur une chaise en piètre état à écouter le discours chiant à en crever d'un type dont je connaissais à peine l'identité.

Ce que je fous ici? Pas la moindre idée!

Enfin si, j'en ai une – forcément – mais concrètement ma présence ici ne m'apporte gère plus qu'à un sourd assistant à une leçon de musique. Et le sourd ici, c'était moi.

Je suis en deuxième année de FAC de Lettres ici à Trost, petite ville près de Rose : la capitale. Mes amis, si on peut les nommer ainsi, n'étudient pas dans le même établissement que le mien. Ils ne comprennent d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une section littéraire.

 _ **''Tu vas finir à la rue, tu sais ?''**_ Me sermonnaient-ils à longueur de temps. Et quand bien même ils insistaient pour que je les rejoigne en FAC de Science, je salue d'ailleurs leur entêtement qui tournait presque au harcèlement à vrai dire, ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu raison de moi. Que voulez-vous, quand on aime quelqu'un, on le laisse partir ! Et ce que j'aimais, moi, c'était la lecture. Me plonger pendant des heures dans un monde imaginaire, seul, tranquille, quittant ainsi mon monde morose et sans ''vie''.

Alors quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que je fais ici, dans la vrai vie, écrasé sous une masse de gens, anxieux, ne désirant qu'une chose : me barrer ?!

Parce que oui, la FAC c'est surtout suivre des cours et non pas lire un livre comme au club de la bibliothèque. Détail qui n'est pas des moindres et qui, cependant, m'a étrangement échappé lors de mon inscription.

Enfin, quand je dis ''écrasé sous une masse de gens'', c'est un bien grand terme. L'université Trost était plutôt de petite taille et n'accueillait que deux-cent étudiants par classe. Mais croyez moi que deux-cent personnes autour de vous lorsque vous n'aimez pas forcément la foule, ça se fait ressentir.

D'autant plus que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des étudiants assistaient à chaque cours, à chaque heures, tous les jours – sauf les jours de repos et Dieu merci – tout au long de l'année.

Le pour cent restant ? Il a un nom : Levi Ackerman.

Ce type est tellement absent qu'il est devenu une icône dans ce bahut. Ce trait de caractère ne m'aurait pas dérangé si l'on ne m'avait pas obligé à venir le voir régulièrement afin de lui filer quelques notes. C'est un prof ' de lettres modernes qui a eu la richissime idée de me le demander, prétextant qu'il était naturellement doué et que ses capacités l'emmèneraient loin s'il travaillait réellement.

Et bien sûr c'est moi, Eren Jaeger, qui dois m'en charger.

Tandis que je divaguais encore dans mon esprit, le mouvement de certaines personnes se fit entendre : la fin du cours approchait. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que le prof ' se mette à marquer l'arrêt de sa leçon. S'ensuit une semi émeute de la part de mes voisins de tables qui devaient tout comme moi, attendre la sainte parole du _**''vous pouvez ranger vos affaires''**_. Phrase ô combien libératrice après la célèbre : _ **''on est arrivé''**_.

Hurlant intérieurement de joie, je me dirigeai néanmoins lentement vers la porte de sorti. Putain que ces heures de cours étaient chiantes ! Et dire que ça fait plus d'un an que j'y assiste… ridicule. Mais bon, ma journée était loin d'être terminée. En effet, je devais encore déposer mes notes chez un certain Levi. Et cela m'étonnait moi-même mais… jusqu'à présent c'était l'activité qui semblaot être la plus passionnante : preuve de la pauvreté de mon quotidien.

Alors que j'amenai pour la première fois mes cours à cet élève fantôme, j'appréhendai franchement sa rencontre. J'avais entendu dire qu'il était colérique et froid, qu'il ne parlait qu'à très peu de gens et qu'il avait la peau pâle et le regard ténébreux.

En ce moment j'avançai à petits pas dans les ruelles de Trost avant d'arriver devant un grand appartement. Je jetai un dernier œil au bout de papier que je tenais entre les mains et vérifiai l'adresse. Elle correspondait à celle qui était inscrite.

J'ouvris la porte du bâtiment et pénétrai dans ce lieu légèrement sinistre, un bruit de claquement sourd survînt derrière moi alors que j'avançai jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le hall d'entré était peu éclairé et seul les lampadaires dehors dans la rue illuminaient légèrement la pièce. Je pus distinguer quelques sièges et pots de fleurs à droite de la cage d'escalier, en face d'une assez grande baie vitrée. J'entrai dans l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton correspondant au troisième et dernier étage. J'aurai pu prendre l'escalier comme toute personne encore valide mais il était dix-huit heures, la nuit avait englouti le ciel et la terre, et je n'avais pas envie de me fatiguer plus que nécessaire.

L'endroit où je me trouvais venait d'être nettoyé, preuve que cet appartement n'était pas un hôtel cinq étoiles mais ne ressemblait pas à un HLM pour autant. C'est fou à quel point l'ambiance dans un ascenseur est pesante, à un tel point que je commençais à me sentir anxieux quand à ce qui allait m'attendre à ce fameux troisième étage.

 _Ding_

Je venais d'arriver à destination. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je tombai pile en face de l'appartement où je devais me rendre. Je pris une grande inspiration, le cœur légèrement battant, et me décidai à toquer à la porte.

Il ne fallut qu'une trentaine de secondes durant lesquelles je ne cessai de prier pour ma vie, avant que je n'entende les premiers pas émettant de la pièce. Un cliquetis aigu de clés tinta de l'autre côté lorsque le propriétaire des lieux déverrouilla la serrure. Un grincement sourd perça le long couloir de l'immeuble, mon hôte se tenait en face de moi.

J'eus un léger frisson lorsque mon regard croisa celui de mon interlocuteur, ou plutôt un grand frisson. Le regard que l'on m'avait décri et que je ne voulais plus quitter était loin d'être aussi ténébreux que ce que l'on disait. Il arborait deux yeux d'un gris profond, dénués de tous sentiments. En effet son regard semblait ténébreux mais… horriblement séduisant. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte mon cœur se mit à palpiter dangereusement dans ma poitrine. Ma respiration devînt saccadée, un souffle chaud sortait de ma bouche. Je n'arrivais plus à dévier mon regard du siens.

\- « Oï gamin, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Retour à la réalité, il venait de m'adresser la parole. Je sais qu'il est de sept ans mon aîné mais était-ce réellement nécessaire de m'appeler ''gamin'' ? Car oui, ce mec était plus âgé que moi mais suivait les mêmes cours, l'erreur venait du fait qu'il avait – soit disant – commencé ses études assez tard, à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait donc vingt-sept ans, tandis que moi j'en avais tout juste vingt.

Mais bref, voyons le positif : j'ai pu décrocher mes yeux de lui, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Je lui répondis avec le peu d'assurance et de lucidité qu'il me restait :

« Um… je dois te filer mes notes, le prof ' de lettre moderne à insisté pour que tu ais de quoi suivre les cours »

Oh Mon Dieu arrête de me fixer Ackerman, arrête !

\- « Ah je vois, fait chier… »

Ce fut sa réponse : clair, nette et pas précise du tout ! Qu'est ce qui le faisait chier ? Qu'un prof ' place de grands espoirs en lui ? Que je me fasse chier à écrire mes notes en double et bien lisibles ? Ou qu'un ''gamin'' se déplace pour les lui ramener ?!

Je me mis alors à le scruter avec un regard plutôt noir. Celui-ci était nonchalamment adossé sur le cadre de porte, une clope à la bouche. Hormis ses yeux gris, il avait une chevelure noir corbeau et un teint extrêmement pâle. Je commençai même à me demander si ses absences à répétition n 'étaient pas dû au fait qu'il soit constamment malade, tant son visage était blanc.

Je le vis bouger lentement alors qu'il avait repris la parole :

« Rentres gamin, tu vas chopper la crève si tu reste là. »

Franchement, l'on ne m'avait fait d'aussi bel accueil depuis des lustres. Nan sincèrement, c'est ça sa manière d'inviter les gens chez lui ? L'accueil laissait à désiré mais était néanmoins efficace : je ne me fis attendre et pénétrai dans la pièce. Levi referma la porte en bois derrière moi et m'invita à déposer mes notes sur la table. Ce que je fis, sans rechigner. Je compris très vite à l'aura que dégageait cet homme, qu'il valait mieux obéir plutôt que de lui tenir tête ou de protester. Et ce peu importe la justification apportée.

Il s'assit en face de moi et prit du bout des doigts la première feuille criblée de notes. Levi l'étudia rapidement tout en tirant un coup sur sa cigarette qui émit une petite source de chaleur au bout, ainsi qu'une fumée odorante et épaisse. Celle-ci se diffusa dans toute la cuisine, envahissant ainsi mes narines, descendant directement dans ma cage thoracique et mes poumons. J'émis de légers toussotements, crachant de ce fait la substance étrangère. Je n'aimais pas fumer, je n'y avais touché qu'une seule fois, lors de mes études au lycée.

Ouais, j'ai été con…

Levi semblait avoir remarqué la gêne qu'occasionnait sa cigarette puisqu'il posa chastement son regard sur ma personne, il écrasa sans aucune remarque le bout de sa dose de nicotine dans un cendrier. Enfin, ''sans aucune remarque'', à part un '' _ **Tss**_ '' de mécontentement.

Je n'osai pas trop bouger ou entamer la conversation avec lui, non pas que j'avais peur mais… Cet élève fantôme m'intimidais, et surtout, m'intriguais… Je le scrutai un cours instant, le voyant remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Je le vis également hausser et arquer un sourcil, manifestant ainsi une quelconque incompréhension : mon écriture était-elle si terrible ?

Je me rapprochai de lui et vins m'asseoir à ses côtés afin de mieux cerner son problème de compréhension et de lui expliquer certains détails relatifs aux cours.

« J'arrive pas à te relire ici, c'est quoi ce que t'as marqué ? » questionna-t-il, en pointant du doigt un certain mot.

Je suivis la ligne de son doigt et constatai que le-dit mot n'était pas particulièrement illisible mais lui répondis tout de même :

« ''qu'il ressemble'', c'est du Balzac, affirmai-je, ''Le génie a cela de beau qu'il ressemble à tout le monde et que personne ne lui ressemble''. C'est une citation du livre ''Le Curé du village'', peut être que tu l'as lu mais ça m'étonnerais, ce n'est pas la plus connu de ses œuvres... »

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me mis à expliquer en détail les thématiques de cette œuvre, Balzac était l'un de mes auteurs préféré donc j'en connais un rayon sur sa bibliographie. Je griffonnai quelques anecdotes sur mes feuilles de cours qui étaient devenu les siennes, tantôt j'expliquai la méthode avec laquelle il abordait certains sujets, tantôt je racontai des anecdotes sur sa vie personnel, tant et si bien que je déviai ainsi sur d'autres auteurs.

Réalisant que je venais de passer cinq bonnes minutes à monologuer – bien que j'avais senti son regard posé sur moi – je me stoppai net et m'excusai d'avoir autant parlé :

\- « Une fois que je suis plongé dans le monde de la lecture je n'arrive plus à en sortir, haha » riais-je, gêné.

Je sentis alors un souffle chaud le long de mon cou.

\- « Tu m'as l'air nettement moins gêné lorsque tu parles de romans, hein gamin ? »

J'eus une forte palpitation, Levi venait de me chuchoter ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Son ton était légèrement moqueur, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres un sourire malicieux. Je ne sais pas s'il se foutait de ma gueule – je pense que c'était le cas – mais ce que je savais c'est que ces simples mots avaient un effet sur moi auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

L'air chaud qui s'était échappé de sa bouche et qui était venu caresser ma gorge me procura une sueur froide le long de mon échine, je me raidis par réflexe et fermai les yeux. L'odeur qu'émanait Levi me parvînt directement, je humais ce parfum si particulier à grande bouffés. Celui-ci me fit totalement chavirer, bordel je suis en train de me comporter comme une vierge effarouchée ! Mon cœur tambourinait brutalement dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était saccadée, un intense désire montant en moi. Je fis ensuite une chose que je n'aurais jamais dû entreprendre : je cherchai son regard et finis par le croiser.

 _ **''Oh...mon...Dieu…''**_ étaient les seules mots que j'arrivais à rassembler.

Ses deux yeux gris argentés me fixaient profondément, j'avais l'impression d'être entièrement nu face à lui. Il avait un regard si… séduisant !… Une lueur lui traversait la pupille, ses yeux à demi clos, dénués de tous sentiments me faisaient trembler de plaisir et d'effroi : comment pouvait-il procurer à mon corps un tel effet avec un simple échange de regard ?! Là, à cet instant, j'avais horriblement chaud. Chaque pores de ma peau c'étaient transformés en une fournaise humaine. Je voulais sentir ses mains parcourir mon corps, ses yeux fixer chaque parcelles de celui-ci, ses lèvres contre ma peau, j'avais envie de lui ! Cette idée me glaça le sang et me fit frissonner, est-ce que moi, Eren Jeager, fantasmais sur une personne que je connaissais depuis à peine trente minutes?!

Sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte, mon regard s'était rempli d'une luxure incontrôlable. Mes joues se tintèrent d'un rouge écarlate tandis que ma respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante. Ma réaction n'était absolument pas normal mais l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi émanait une aura si puissance et délicieuse qu'il éveillait en moi des réactions plus qu'étranges. Levi percevait mes gestes et m'invita indirectement à me rapprocher en me fixant d'un air provocateur, j'enfouis alors ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je pus ainsi renifler à pleines narines son odeur si aphrodisiaque. Ce geste nous fit basculer de nos sièges et nous laissa tomber au sol dans un grand fracas.

La froideur du parquet, qui contrastait avec la chaleur qu'émanait mon corps, me fit trembler une nouvelle fois, un faible gémissement sorti de ma bouche. Je me retrouvai sous lui, dos contre terre, ses genoux à côté de mes hanches et avec deux mains de part et d'autre de mon visage rougit de gêne. Le sentir aussi proche de moi m'excitai au plus haut point.

Je me laissai totalement submerger par cette nouvelle vague de chaleur et encerclai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je sentis alors ses mains se resserrer fermement sur les miennes, il répondit alors à mon geste et me fit sur un ton aguicheur :

« Eh bien, t'es plutôt chaud pour un livreur de notes, gamin… »

Je ne voulais pas lui répondre, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : qu'il embrasse sauvagement mes lèvres. Submergé par le plaisir, je me mis à le supplier du regard, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, ni où j'étais mais je savais avec qui j'étais : la personne la plus séduisante de la planète… Une petite voix dans ma tête, que l'on appelle la raison, me hurlait de stopper net ses gestes, mais honnêtement… je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était – au contraire – de l'en encourager.

Soudain, une légère musique s'échappa de la poche de mon jeans : quelqu'un tentait de me joindre.

 _ **Mais bordel, qu'est ce que je fou, là ?!**_

Cette sonnerie fut comme un électrochoc et me ramena à la réalité : qu'est ce que j'étais – nan – qu'est ce que NOUS étions sur le point de faire ?! Je sorti en trombe, totalement paniqué, l'appareil de ma poche et regardai alors le nom de mon correspondant. Mikasa… ma sœur adoptive. Incapable de réfléchir clairement je décrochai.

\- « Ah… Salut Mi…mikasa, ça, ça va ? » bégayai-je, ne sachant plus où me foutre.

Ma correspondante me répondit sur un ton interrogateur :

« Oui merci mais, et toi… ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Oh non, pitié qu'elle ne me pose pas plus de questions, je suis vraiment pas dans la mesure de te répondre Mikasa ! Je priai intérieurement qu'elle ne se doute de rien… ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance, Mikasa me connaissait par cœur et savait quand quelque chose me tracassait et ce que c'était.

Je lui répondis en prenant l'air qui me semblait le plus détendu :

\- « Ah oui, tout va bi- _Ahnn~ !..._ »

Oh pu...tain… Levi, qui était à nouveau au dessus de moi, venait de me tirer un gémissement long et rempli de plaisir. Il avait frotté son genoux contre mon bas ventre, à un lieu bien précis. Ma réaction suite à cet écart de ma part fût de plaquer une main contre ma bouche, maudissant le son qui venait de sortir de celle-ci.

« Eren, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?! » paniqua Mikasa, à l'autre bout du fils.

\- « Oui promis, je viens juste de me couper le doigt ! » répliquai-je sur un ton plus que gêné. Mouais… passable comme excuse, mais j'ai tout juste les moyens de répondre quelque chose d'à peu près plausible.

Alors qu'il y a quelques secondes je n'avais envie que d'une chose que Levi me touche, mon ressenti à présent était tout autre : je voulais m'échapper. Peu être était-ce lié au fait que j'avais totalement perdu la raison et qu'un coup de fil inattendu m'avait ramené à la réalité.

Si Mikasa ne m'avait pas appelé, que ce serait-il passé ? Et surtout, comment un inconnu avait-il réussi à me faire réagir ainsi ?

\- « Tu me caches quelque chose, Eren ! » s'exclama-t-elle, décidée à obtenir une réponse de ma part.

 _ **Oui Mikasa, en fait je suis entrain de prendre mon pieds avec un inconnu!**_ Pensais-je, sarcastique.

Bien sûr que je n'allais pas lui répondre ça mais franchement je ne savais pas comment et quoi lui dire. Je décidai de m'expliquer de la manière la plus honnête qui soit, sans lui donner trop de détails :

« Écoutes Mikasa, je vais bien. Je suis chez un ami et il a fait un faux mouvement qui m'a étonné. Promis, tu n'as pas à être inquiète... »

Je l'entendis soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, preuve que mon excuse – cette fois-ci – avait fonctionné. Elle baissait les armes à contre cœur, je savais qu'elle aurait voulu en apprendre plus mais que ma sincérité l'avait, d'un côté, rassurée.

\- « Ton ami est un imbécile, mais au moins tu n'as rien… Je te crois pour cette fois mais saches que tu n'es pas débarrassé de moi pour autant. Je te laisse, tu as l'air ''occupé''. »

\- « Merci haha…, riais-je nerveusement, à la prochaine Mikasa ! »

\- « A la pro- »

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase et raccrochai directement. Je remis mon portable dans ma poche et croisai à nouveau le regard de Levi, toujours au dessus de moi. Il me fixait avec un regard dubitatif, je riais jaune :

\- « Est-ce que tu peux t'écarter s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je, ou plutôt suppliai-je.

Il arqua un sourcil et me demanda simplement :

\- « Pourquoi ? »

 _ **Hum… je sais pas… peu être parce que je veux pas me faire violer ?!**_

J'aurai pu lui répondre ça mais… je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas trop rire avec lui en ce moment et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas très envie moi non plus. Je répliquai alors de la manière la plus niaise qui pouvait exister :

\- « Il se fait tard et je vais me faire gronder par ma mère si je tarde trop »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais afficha une expression qui voulait clairement dire : _t'es sérieux, là ?!_ Et plutôt que d'exprimer clairement ses pensées il opta pour une réaction plus inattendu : il se décala bien sagement.

Au début je n'étais pas trop sûr de la manière dont je devais réagir : me lever et le remercier ou rester où j'étais en attendant de savoir s'il se foutait de moi ou s'il était sérieux. Mon hésitation choisit à ma place puisque je cogitai depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes. Mon hôte s'était déjà déplacé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

Je pris mon sac de cours qui se trouvait au pieds de la table, et ce depuis mon arrivé puis me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je passai à côté de Levi qui avait déverrouillé la porte en bois, dans un silence total.

\- « Hum… merci pour l'accueil. A la prochaine, hein ! »

 _ **Oh mon dieu, Eren ! C'est possible d'être aussi niais ?! Tu veux pas lui faire un câlin non plus ?!**_

Je me dégouttais moi même, une réaction si enfantine était à l'extrême opposé de mon caractère ''normal''. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de me mettre un bon coup de poing dans la figure, histoire de me réveiller un peu.

Levi hocha simplement de la tête alors qu'il amenait une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres. Preuve qu'il se foutait totalement de ce qu'il venait de se passer; est ce que cet homme est humain ?! Aux vues de sa nonchalance je décidai de partir au plus vite, je me trouvais sur le pallier de la porte lorsque je sentis une légère brise sur ma chemise. Je me retournai vivement mais ne vis que Levi, toujours entrain de tirer sur sa cigarette. Je secouai la tête puis me hâtai vers les portes de l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur un bouton et celles-ci s'ouvrirent directement. J'entrai pour la dernière fois dans ce lieu et entendis un bruit sourd provenant de l'appartement du noirâtre avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment, concluant ainsi la soirée ''rencontre avec l'élève fantôme''.

Il me fallut trente bonnes minutes avant d'arriver chez moi, dans mon studio. Parce que oui, je ne vivais plus chez mes parents contrairement à ce que j'avais laissé entendre. J'ai quitté ma ville natale depuis un peu plus de deux ans afin de m'installer ici, à Trost, pour mes études. C'est pour cette raison que Mikasa, ma sœur, m'appelait presque tous les soirs afin de savoir si tout allait bien. Elle, était restée avec mes parents et étudiait là-bas afin d'être présente en cas de besoins.

Oui je sais, ce sont mes parents, c'est à moi de veiller sur eux plutôt que Mikasa… Mais c'est surtout à eux de veiller sur nous ! Mes parents ont toujours été là pour moi, à m'aider et à me soutenir, et quand je leur ai avoué mon souhait d'aller étudier dans une grande ville ils avaient été les premiers à se réjouir pour moi. _**''Ne prends surtout pas tes décisions en fonction de nous, on saura se débrouiller !''**_ était la phrase qu'ils me bassinaient à longueur de journées. Et autant moi j'ai su me montrer un peu égoïste, autant Mikasa n'y était pas parvenu. Elle leur était bien trop reconnaissante pour pouvoir les ''abandonner'' alors qu'eux l'ont élevé comme leur propre fille.

En effet Mikasa n'est pas ma sœur de sang mais je la considère comme tel, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle est de quelques mois mon aîné et ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour moi. Son affection me touche beaucoup mais de là à m'appeler tous les jours… décidément il n'y a pas que mes amis qui me harcèlent !

Bref, après cette longue marche, je rentrai dans mon studio étudiant et m'affalai sur le lit. J'avais retiré mes chaussures et avait mis à chauffer des restes d'hier soir… pas très appétissant tout ça. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal car ce qui hantait mon esprit, c'était ce qui s'était produit chez Levi.

Son odeur si douce, ses gestes lents, son aura brûlante, tout me revînt à l'esprit à mesure que j'y pensais. Tant et si bien que je mis à émettre de longs soupires entre mes draps.

\- « Et merde ! » me mis-je à hurler dans tout l'appartement et me levant sans crier gare.

J'étais entrain de me comporter comme une jeune adolescente prépubère qui fantasmait sur le grand et beau Bryan. À l'exception que Levi lui, était petit et… bon, j'avoue que son côté sombre lui donnait un charme incroyable. Mais ces réactions me répugnaient tout de même, je ne m'étais encore jamais comporté ainsi et ce n'est pas pour me plaire, au contraire. Je ne cessais de prendre de haut et d'un air supérieur les gens capables d'avoir des réactions totalement ridicules par ''amour'' et là je me comportai comme tel l'amour en moins.

Je sentis une légère vibration dans ma poche de jeans, j'associai directement cela à ma sonnerie de portable. J'avais reçu un message. Sûrement mon meilleur ami, Armin, qui demandait comment c'était passée ma journée. Je le pris en main et le déverrouillai avant de cliquer sur l'icône ''messages''.

 _Messages (1)_

 _068866**** 21:06_

Je tiquai à la vue de ce numéro, celui d'Armin était déjà enregistré dans mes contacts et son nom aurait dû s'afficher. J'en déduis que ce n'était pas lui l'expéditeur. J'ouvris le texto et me mis à lire :

 _068866****_

 _Oi, gamin ! La prochaine fois que tu passeras à la maison, sois gentil, évites de me chauffer avant sinon tu risques de ne pas pouvoir repartir. Et si tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour récupérer ton numéro je te conseillerai une chose : quand tu sors fais gaffe ou tu risques de te faire chourer quelque chose, comme ce qui se trouvai dans ta poche gauche par exemple…_

 _21:06_

Je paniquai, ce texto était sans aucun doute de Levi. Mais comment avait-il réussi à choper mon numéros ?! Je tapotai alors ma main à ma poche gauche, instinctivement, et écarquillai mes yeux.

Mon porte-feuille avait disparu. À l'intérieur se trouvait ma carte étudiante, bleue, vitale, d'identité, quelques billets et certainement mon numéros de téléphone. Je me souvins alors de cette brise que j'avais ressenti sous ma chemise sur le palier de porte de Levi.

 _ **Espèce de salopard…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, c'est Kuroshine!

Merci à tous pour vos retours à travers les commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir! Après les avoir lu j'avais encore plus envie d'écrire la suite. J'avoue que je me suis lancée dans cette fanfiction sans avoir vraiment d'idées précises de ce que je voulais écrire mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais je trouvais des idées et ai commencé à être impatiente à l'idée de tout écrire. Du coup vu que je suis enthousiaste pour la suite je mettrais en ligne mes chapitres tous les lundis soirs. Le lundi sera donc la journée la moins fun de la planète puisque c'est le jour où je vais corriger toutes les fautes, haha ! Mais bref, encore merci pour vos retours, je prends en compte toutes vos critiques et appréciations et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à quelques unes de vos interrogations.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

 _ **Espèce de salopard…**_

Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire de positif sur Levi, je ravise mon jugement : c'est une ordure.

Fou de rage, je balançai mon portable qui vînt s'écraser au sol. Dans la catégorie ''comment se faire détester par ses voisins'' : le lancé de portable ! C'était pas trop le moment pour détruire un appareil qui coûte relativement cher, sachant que mes seuls moyens de payements se trouvaient chez un authentique connard. Je pourrais appeler mes parents mais j'imagine déjà le tableau moi, à une cabine téléphonique, entrain d'expliquer à mes géniteurs : _**''Oui, maman, papa ? Écoutez j'ai malencontreusement cassé mon portable… Comment ?… E**_ _ **t**_ _ **bien un gars avec lequel j'ai failli baisé me l'a volé !… Je suis dés**_ _ **hérité ? Bah très**_ _ **bien**_ _ **, à la prochaine hein ! Bisous !''**_

Je quittai mon lit d'un bond et ramassai les restes de ce qui était mon portable. Le cache s'était décroché et la batterie se trouvait à côté de celui-ci. J'assemblai les éléments et appuyai sur le bouton latéral droit… longtemps… trop longtemps…

 _ **Merde…**_

Repose en paix, portable. Tu as eu une belle et longue vie… de cinq mois. Fait chier. Non pas que je m'étais attaché à ce portable, car ce n'est plus le cas depuis bien longtemps, mais l'idée de dépenser de l'argent dans un objet aussi futile m'énervais un tantinet. En effet, on peut dire que mes colères me poussent légèrement à détruire tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours de moi. Êtres vivants compris. On comprend d'ailleurs pourquoi je vis seul… Finalement le scénario de la cabine téléphonique était devenu plus que plausible.

Enfin, je n'y songerai qu'après avoir parlé à cette ordure de Levi. C'est dingue la manière dont j'étais passé de l'état ''soupires désireux'' à ''envie de meurtre''. J'avais vraiment les nerfs à vif mais j'essayai de me contenir, je pense que j'ai détruit suffisamment de choses aujourd'hui et puis j'aurai ma revanche demain… en espérant qu'il ne jette pas mes affaires d'ici là.

Mon estomac me ramena à mes besoins primaires : je crevais de faim. Je délaissai le cadavre de mon portable et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je pris le plat qui se trouvait au micro-onde et vins m'asseoir au retour de bar, sur une chaise haute. Mes repas se passaient tous en silence, mais j'aimais ce sentiment de solitude. N'ayant connu qu'une vie de famille dynamique et constamment présente, on pourrait croire que ce mode de vie me pèserait mais en vérité cela m'allait mieux. Ce trop peu de liberté m'était enfin rendu et ce grâce à mes études, comme quoi il y avait du bon à aller en FAC. Mes amis comme ma famille craignaient un peu que je ne me laisse dépérir ou que je ne tombe en dépression, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé et heureusement.

Mes amis… je ne les ai pas vu depuis un bon moment. J'avoue qu'ils me manquent un peu, de temps en temps. C'est vrai que les journées sont plutôt longues à la FAC, sans eux. Mes années de lycée étaient passées relativement vites, pour cause : j'avais vraiment déconné ! Enfin, ON avait déconné ! Pas une seule journée ne passait sans qu'on se soit rendus en boîte, dans des bars ou encore qu'on ai traîné dehors à faire les quatre-cent coups. Mes amis sont tous exceptionnels, je les connais depuis la maternelle. Alors que certains sont partis, d'autres sont restés… jusqu'au bout. Ces personnes là étaient au nombre de sept : Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Christa, Ymir et Annie. Certains diront que j'ai beaucoup d'amis, d'autres que j'en ai peu, pour moi j'en ai suffisamment.

Ce cours instant de bonheur nostalgique m'avait presque fait oublier l'autre ordure, et comme une piqûre de rappel, je songeai à nouveau à mon porte-feuille. Je jurai et posai mon assiette dans l'évier; pas envie de faire la vaisselle ce soir… Je me déplaçai en direction de la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une rapide douche avant de me coucher. Celle-ci ne dura que peu de temps, je n'étais pas particulièrement sale et surtout j'avais hâte de me coucher. J'enfilai un large jogging gris en guise de bas et un T-shirt noir pour haut de pyjama. Simple, certes, mais très confortable. Je me blottis alors sous les draps avec cette sensation de propreté et de douce chaleur. D'autant plus que j'avais changé le linge de lit ce matin : double sensation de confort.

Je saisis le livre posé sur mon chevet : _Positif,_ de David Wellington. Je me mis à en lire quelques pages une… puis deux… puis trois… puis cent… Et ainsi de suite.

Au bout de nombreuses heures – qui me semblait être seulement des minutes – je jetai un œil à mon réveil : 00:56. Mes yeux commençaient déjà à tomber d'eux mêmes, signe que j'étais bien rongé par la fatigue. Je déposai mon livre à sa place respective et éteignis la lumière avant de me coucher sur le côté, dos au mur. Demain je devais me lever pour six heures, autant dire que mon sommeil était plutôt cours, mais j'avais l'habitude.

Je songeai un instant avant de m'assoupir, pour quelle raison Levi avait-il fait cela ? Je veux dire, il sait très bien que je vais revenir chez lui de toute façon à cause de ce foutu prof ' de lettres, porte-feuille ou non. Il manque d'argent ? C'est pas mes vingt euros cinquante en espèce qui vont l'aider ! Ma carte bleue ? En temps normal puisqu'il possède ma carte d'identité, et donc ma date de naissance, il aurait pu l'utiliser. Mais pas de chance, les chiffres ne correspondaient pas à ma date de naissance mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, autant dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il trouve le code. Quant à mes autres cartes… ma foi, il pourra toujours emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque avec ma carte étudiant ! Bref, demain c'est vendredi, ce qui veut dire que j'aurais largement le temps d'aller m'expliquer avec lui, sachant que samedi j'ai congé.

Les minutes passèrent et je m'assoupis finalement, mort de fatigue.

* * *

Mon réveil sonnait, depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà. J'étais éveillé, mais mon corps refusait d'accomplir tous mouvements. Je me résignai au bout de quelques minutes et me levai de mon lit, je marchai au radar tel un zombie jusqu'à la cuisine. J'ouvris la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immeuble en face de mon appartement; charmante vue. Bien que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre, certains autres locataires avaient vu sur la casse automobile de Trost. En plus d'avoir une vue imprenable sur des carcasses de voitures, on pouvait bénéficier d'un concert H24 de klaxons et de dépanneuses : un vrai régal pour les oreilles. Donc oui, la vue sur voisins n'était pas si horrible que ça finalement, et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour nous deviendrons bon amis ?… '' lol '' !

Je récupérai, dans une boîte joliment décorée, une capsule de café noir que je mis dans la machine prévu à cet effet. Ne perdant pas de temps – parce que j'en avais suffisamment perdu à cause de ma flemmardise – je me hâtai dans la salle de bain et récupérai au passage de nouveaux habits et sous vêtements. Je m'habillai rapidement et passai un rapide coup de peigne dans mes cheveux. Du moins j'aurai voulu que ce soit rapide. En effet ma nature capillaire me donnait du fil à retordre et c'est ce qui me prenait le plus de temps lorsque je me préparais. Merci maman de m'avoir donné tes cheveux, vraiment…

Je jetai un vif coup d'œil à mon réveille qui affichait sept heures et vingt minutes. Sachant qu'il me fallait trente-cinq minutes avant d'arriver à la FAC, il était temps que je parte. Alors oui, certes j'étais dans une section littéraire mais je savais tout de même appliquer une simple addition ! Je bus alors mon café avec hâte – manquant par ailleurs de me brûler la langue – et quittai mon studio, m'assurant également que la fenêtre était bien fermée et que la porte d'entrée était verrouillée. Comme je l'avais estimé mon trajet ne pris pas plus de trente-cinq minutes, j'arrivai donc pile à l'heure en cours.

Le temps me sembla long, je me lassai déjà du cours au bout d'à peine dix minutes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire je sortis une feuille blanche de ma pochette et griffonnai des notes dessus, tout en suivant le cours. Qui a dit que les hommes ne savaient faire qu'une chose à la fois ? Le temps sembla passer plus vite à présent. Ce long moment d'ennui me fit rappeler à quel point les journées sans mes amis étaient longues. Je faisais le fier en disant que la solitude ne m'affectait pas et même me faisait du bien – ce qui était entre autre le cas – mais au fond de moi la nostalgie primait sur le reste et j'avais à présent une envie folle de les revoir. Tout particulièrement Armin et Sasha. Lui était de nature calme et réfléchi tandis que Sasha, elle, était hyperactive et étourdie. Deux personnes diamétralement différentes et pourtant si chères à mes yeux.

C'est décidé, une fois mon portable réparé et – avant tout – mon porte-feuille récupéré, j'irais les voir ! Je ne sais pas encore où mais on verra ça plus tard, sur place. J'avais mes préférences, c'est sûr, mais qu'importe l'endroit où l'on se rend tant que je suis avec eux tout me convenait. Ces gars sont tellement cons qu'ils arriveraient à mettre de l'ambiance à un enterrement. Je dis qu'ils sont cons mais moi je n'étais pas mieux, j'étais certes le plus ''sage'' du groupe mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais innocent pour autant, bien au contraire.

Je me remis à penser à tous les coups fourrés que nous avions fait ensemble; saccagé une salle de science, déroulé tout le P.Q des toilettes du lycée avant de le mettre dans le casier d'un prof ', se faire tous virer d'une boîte parce qu'on avait éclaté des bouteilles vides, brûlé une voiture à l'abandon, volé une voiture… et je crois que je vais m'arrêter là avant de ne décrire des actions très peu légales ! Bref, de vrais gamins…

Sans que je m'en rende réellement compte les cours furent finis, l'avantage du vendredi c'est que non seulement c'était le dernier jour de torture avant le saint week-end mais en plus je finissais à midi et demi. Mon estomac se noua tant j'avais faim. Non seulement je n'avais rien mangé ce matin mais le plat d'hier soir ne m'avait pas totalement repu. Je rangeai alors mes quelques affaires dans ma bandoulière et sortis de la salle, saluant au passage mon professeur.

Je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur du bâtiment avant de songer à mon futur repas et surtout à l'endroit où j'allais le manger… Quick© ou MacDo© ? Le choix fut vite fait : un Giant, c'est mieux qu'un Big Mac ! Cette phrase m'aurait sûrement coûté la vie si d'autres personnes l'avaient entendu… Par chance, non loin de la FAC, se trouvait un Quick. Je me mis alors en route, sous un soleil… inexistant. En même temps cela ne me surprenais pas, en plein mois de novembre il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un magnifique soleil borde le ciel de Trost. Mais bon, voyons le côté positif : il ne pleuvait pas !

J'arrivai finalement au fast-food et commandai alors aux bornes mon menu. Une fois cela fait je m'assis dans un coin de la salle et me mis à déguster mon repas. ''Déguster'' est un bien grand mot; on parle quand même d'un steak gras et sec, entouré de feuilles de salades fades, avec une sauce horriblement sucrée, entre deux pains tout aussi secs que la viande ! C'est à se demander si les burgers ont déjà ressemblé, de près ou de loin, à leurs photos de présentation… J'enfournai en trois bouchés mon burger puis mes frites avant de siroter tranquillement ma boisson. J'entendis alors deux étudiants, qui me semblaient familier, discuter à la table d'à côté.

L'un des deux était effectivement dans ma classe mais il était impossible que je me souvienne de son nom, n'ayant pour moi aucune importance. Je ne connaissais pas son interlocuteur qui devait sûrement être son ami.

\- « 'tain, j'ai bien fait de pas venir aujourd'hui, j'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! » s'exclama celui dont l'identité ne me disait rien.

\- « T'inquiète mec, t'es loin des dix mille heures d'absences de l'autre drap blanc, haha ! » ria l'autre. Sachant qu'il se trouvait dans la même classe que moi je devinai immédiatement à qui il faisait référence, la comparaison me fit d'ailleurs sourire.

\- « Ouais en parlant de lui, reprit l'étudiant sur un ton beaucoup plus anxieux, il paraît qu'il est fourré dans quelques magouilles pas très légales ou j'sais pas quoi… »

 _ **Des magouilles pas très légales ? Oui, j'avoue que voler un porte-feuille on peut dire que c'est pas très légal, en effet !**_

Le gars de ma classe reprit la parole, changeant lui aussi de timbre de voix :

« Il paraît ouais… et pas que pour de simples vols à l'étalage. J'ai entendu dire qu'il trafiquait avec des mecs de la banlieue, le genre de personnes qu'il ne faut surtout pas fréquenter sauf si tu veux passer un séjour en taule… »

Cette conversation commença à me faire sérieusement froid dans le dos : dans quels genres de trafiques Levi s'était-il fourré ?! J'imaginai déjà les pires scénarii…

 _ **Si ça se trouve ces mecs ne disent que des conneries, ils se contentent de juger sans connaître la personne !**_

Lasse de cette discussion – et parce que mon gobelet de coca était déjà vide – je me levai de table dans un fracas qui effraya les deux étudiants. Je balançai mes restes dans une poubelle et leur jetai un dernier regard noir, rempli de mépris. Je sortis alors du Quick© et me dirigeai dans une colère noire chez mon pickpocket adoré – je tiens à préciser que ce dernier terme était parfaitement ironique – .

Oui Levi est une ordure, oui il m'a volé le peu d'argent que j'avais sur moi et oui il est très souvent absent… mais de là à dire que c'est un gars qui traîne avec des gens trafiquant de je-sais-pas-quoi, c'est peut être un peu fort. Avec de tels affirmations en faveur de Levi on pourrait croire que je le défends, mais n'allez pas croire ça ! Ce que ce salopard à fait me saoul affreusement mais l'idée que des gens jugent une personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas me fou la rage.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que je m'avançai dans les rues de Trost, une nouvelle fois. La beauté de cette ville m'échappait un peu, étant un jeune campagnard on peut comprendre que le charme des immeubles six étages ne me séduit pas forcément. Cette affirmation me rappela une chose : je n'étais pas venu à Trost pour son architecture mais bien pour mes études et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un trouble quelconque vienne détruire ce but. Trouble qui portait presque déjà un nom : Levi.

Je marchai seul, sur un sol en pierre couleur noir charbon. Je ne sais pas si ce sol a toujours eu cette couleur là mais si tel n'est pas le cas je préfères plutôt ne pas savoir ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

J'arrivai à destination plus rapidement que la dernière fois, connaissant déjà le chemin à parcourir. J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle, tout le contraire de ma mère. J'entrai à nouveau dans ce fameux ascenseur avec la même frustration que la dernière fois. L'appareil monta les étages et finit par arriver à destination. Je sortis de celui-ci et allai toquer à la porte du noir de jais, non sans prier pour ma vie et inspirer avant, comme la première fois.

J'attendis alors… cinq minutes… dix minutes… quinze minutes… puis trente.

Personne.

 _ **Et merde…**_

Il fallait si attendre, je suppose qu'il ne reste pas cloîtré chez lui H24, quoique… Blanc comme il est je l'imagine très mal sortir ou alors il devait porter une visière intégrale afin d'éviter au maximum les rayons du soleil ! Et je me visualisai très mal Levi cosplayé en Anakin Skywalker. Par contre je suis censé faire quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas rentrer bredouille maintenant ! Non pas que la route était longue mais que suis-je censé faire sans argents, papiers d'identités et portable ? Et bien très franchement : rien. Donc à ne rien faire, autant attendre jusqu'à ce que l'autre ordure arrive !

Je m'assis alors contre la porte d'entré de l'appartement 131, posant ma bandoulière à mes côtés et privilégiai mon esprit à mon corps, afin de le laisser se reposer. Les minutes défilèrent lentement, j'eus pleinement le temps d'observer le long couloir dans ses moindres détails. Une tapisserie rouge bordeaux tapissait les murs, la largeur de ce couloir mesurait à peu près deux fois la longueur de ma jambe soit deux mètres trente environ. À part quelques lampes accrochées au mur rien de spécial n'était à déplorer dans cet immeuble… Ni trop chic, ni trop délaissé…

Mes paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, la fatigue était très dure à vaincre et je sentis déjà que ce combat était perdu d'avance. Alors au lieu de lutter vainement, je laissai mes yeux se clore puis m'endormis paisiblement sur le paillasson.

* * *

Une douce odeur amer vint me titiller les narines alors que j'émergeai doucement d'un bref sommeil. Je sentis quelque chose de mou sous mon corps, comme un matelas. Je ne trouvai pas cela étrange et me mis alors à repenser à ce qui s'était produit avant que je ne m'assoupisse. J'avais quitté la FAC afin d'aller chez Levi, j'étais parvenu à son immeuble et attendais devant son appartement… puis je m'étais assoupis… donc logiquement j'étais…

J'ouvris brutalement mes yeux, paniqué de me demander dans quel lieu je me trouvai. La première chose que je vis fut Levi, une tasse à la main, assis en face de moi, sur une chaise.

\- « Café ? »

Je scrutai alors autour de moi les environs, à quel moment j'ai atterri chez lui ? Et pourquoi me posait-il une question pareil ? Alors que cet imbécile a juste trois bonnes raisons d'aller en taule : pour harcèlement sexuel, pour vol et enfin pour kidnapping ! Et la première chose auquel il pensait en me voyant c'était de me demander si je voulais un café ?! J'espère au moins qu'il est empoisonné, sans cela ça n'aurait aucune suite logique avec ses précédentes actions !

\- « Qu'est ce que je fou là ? » lui fis-je en guise de réponse.

Mon ton légèrement froid ne lui avait visiblement pas plu, il me répondit d'un air sec :

« Ce que tu fou ici, gamin ? Je t'ai juste récupéré alors que tu dormais tel un clochard sur le pallier de ma porte, un problème avec ça ? »

\- « Non aucun, c'est pas moi qui suis en tort. Et puis ça rajoute une nouvelle saloperie sur ton compte ! Dis moi : ça t'arrive souvent de chauffer les gens pour leur chourer leurs affaires ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire dans ta misérable petite vie ? »

 _ **Ok. J'ai totalement pété les plombs. J'vais prendre cher.**_

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il se leva, s'avança du canapé sur lequel je me trouvais et me fixa de toute sa hauteur. Je déglutis d'effroi mais fixai en retour ses yeux argentés en signe de défis.

\- « Écoutes moi bien, gamin, petit un : je tiens à te signaler que c'est pas moi qui me suis comporté comme une jeune ado prépubère. Petit deux : en règle général j'utilise des méthodes bien plus complexes pour piéger quelqu'un, mais vu ta naïveté je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire grand-chose pour arriver à mes fins. Et enfin petit trois : j'ai mieux à faire que de m'attarder sur la vie d'un gars sans importance, qui atterrit en pleine ville dans l'espoir de réussir ses études, et qui pense que le monde est magnifique mais qui va pas tarder à se prendre une bonne claque qu'on appelle la réalité. Bienvenu dans le monde réel, gamin ! »

Je restai sans voix. Intérieurement je bouillonnai de rage, je n'avais qu'une envie : lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort et c'est justement ce qui m'énervais.

Je vis alors une petite ombre passer sous mes yeux; mon porte-feuille. Je l'ouvris aussitôt et commençai à vérifier que tout était encore en ordre à l'intérieur.

« T'inquiète le mioche, j'ai rien touché... »

En effet, tout était à sa place. Je me levai alors, jugeant que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Levi me suivit du regard, sans intervenir. De mon sac je sortis une pile de feuilles blanches criblées de notes que je balançai sur la table à manger.

\- « Tiens, et démerdes toi ! » affirmai-je sous la colère.

Ce connard n'aura pas le dernier mot, je ne compte pas me laisser faire !

 _ **Je ne te laisserai pas te foutre ouvertement de ma gueule, Ackerman !**_

Ma détermination et ma rage se lisaient à travers mes yeux bleutés, tant et si bien que le-dit Ackerman les percevait.

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand Levi m'adressa la parole :

\- « Oï, gamin !, je stoppai ma course et l'écoutai, intrigué, tu me trouves misérable et pourtant tu continues de me ramener tes notes. T'es peut être sans importance mais... »

Moment de silence, sûrement le plus pesant de ma vie. Il dit alors ces trois derniers mots sur un ton beaucoup plus… sensuel :

« … tu m'intrigues, Eren. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fis le plus d'effet : le sous-entendu plus qu'érotique qu'il venait d'avancer ou la simple évocation de mon prénom, sortit ainsi d'entre ses lèvres. Je n'osai pas le regarder, bien trop gêné pour le faire. Un liquide brûlant me parcourra le dos et l'échine ce qui me fis frisonner de plaisir.

Essayant de contrôler au mieux mes pulsions, je quittai le studio du ténébreux, une main collée à ma poitrine, courant ainsi dans les rues bondées de Trost, laissant au loin le ténébreux, figé dans son appartement.

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de course, je m'arrêtai dans une ruelle et me laissai glisser contre le mur. Mes jambes se gélifiaient au fur et à mesure que je pensais aux paroles de Levi. Celles-ci tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, sans interruption. J'en devins fou. Je haletais en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, ma petite course n'avait fait qu'aggraver mon cas mais je voulais partir au plus vite de cet appartement. Chose faite. J'humidifiai mes lèvres et petit à petit repris une respiration normale, calmant par ailleurs mes nerfs.

Il fallait que je contacte mes potes. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Il fallait que j'achète un nouveau portable. Il fallait que j'aille dans un magasin.

Avec ces objectifs en tête je me dirigeai alors vers l'hypermarché le plus proche, en espérant qu'ils aient des portables à des prix abordables.

Je quittai donc la ruelle où je me trouvais et cherchai hardiment un magasin que je fini par trouver au bout de quelques minutes. J'entrai alors dans ce lieu et me dirigeai vers le rayon ''électronique'' en faisant un petit détour au rayon boisson où je pris une bouteille d'eau. Devant les étales je choisis un portable à soixante euros, d'occasion. Vu le nombre de jours que je vais le garder en vie il n'était pas nécessaire d'en acheter un neuf.

Je passai finalement en caisse. Moment de vérité : Levi n'avait-il vraiment pas touché à ma carte ?

 _Code bon_

J'en déduis que oui. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de ma bouche ce qui fit arquer l'un des sourcils de la caissière. Comment avoir l'air d'un voleur en une seule réaction…

Je ne prêtai pas plus d'attention à sa réaction et pris mes articles avant de m'asseoir sur un banc dans la galerie marchande. Je déballai mon mobile et ouvris le capot, insérant ma carte SIM et ma carte micro SD ainsi que la batterie. J'appuyai sur le bouton latéral droit et après deux secondes, le portable s'alluma. Je saisis un code et constatai que mes fichiers sur la carte micro SD s'étaient bien ajoutés sur mon nouveau portable. Soudain – lorsque la carte SIM se synchronisa – celui-ci vibra une bonne vingtaine de fois. J'ouvris alors mon historique d'appel :

 _Mikasa Jaëger appel manqué 22:03_

 _appel manqué 00:32_

 _appel manqué 06:13_

 _appel manqué 06:20_

 _(20) autres appels manqués_

Choqué par rapport au nombre d'appels j'ouvris sans aucun mot, avec de grands yeux, ma messagerie :

 _Messages (24)_

 _Mikasa Jaëger_

 _Salut, Eren, tu vas bien ?_

 _22:05_

 _Mikasa Jaëger_

 _Eren, réponds moi, s'il te plaît !_

 _22:36_

 _Mikasa Jaëger_

 _Tu es où, tu fais quoi?_

 _23:59_

 _Mikasa Jaëger_

 _Eren, réponds moi ! Il t'es arrivé quelque chose? Je suis morte de peur !_

 _00:48_

Et ainsi de suite…

Ma sœur est folle… complètement folle ! N'étant pas quelqu'un de sadique je décide alors de l'appeler afin de la rassurer car elle devait réellement se faire un sang d'encre actuellement. De nous deux c'est à se demander qui est l'aîné…

Je composai son numéros et collai mon portable à mon oreille. Une tonalité résonna puis j'entendis une voix paniquée répondre :

\- « Eren, c'est toi ?! »

Aucun doute, il s'agit bien de Mikasa, et vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle a répondu à mon appel je pense qu'elle devait s'être greffée son portable dans la main en attendant une réponse de ma part. J'eus à peine le temps de répondre ''oui'' qu'elle me bassina de questions :

« Où étais-tu? Avec qui ?! Tu sais que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Putain Eren, me refais plus jamais ce coup là ! »

Oho, elle devenait vulgaire ! Chose presque inimaginable venant de sa part !

\- « C'est une trèèès longue histoire, Mikasa, mon portable était malheureusement cassé et je n'ai même pas pu voir tes messages et appels. Qui sont d'ailleurs très nombreux ! » répliquai-je sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. J'ai l'impression de beaucoup me justifier ces temps-ci…

Pendant que Mikasa me sermonnait j'eus largement le temps de rentrer chez moi, c'est dingue à quel point elle peut être mère poule ! Et dire qu'elle l'a toujours été… Ça avait ses avantages, comme ses inconvénients. Elle se résigna finalement – au bout de trois quart d'heure – à me laisser tranquille et à raccrocher.

\- « S'il te plaît Eren, promets moi de faire attention à toi, je t'aime… »

Face à cette réplique, dont j'imaginai l'expression avec laquelle elle l'avait dit, je ne pus que capituler et lui répondis en toute honnêteté :

« Je te promets de faire attention Mikasa, moi aussi je t'aime… »

Je pouvais la voir sourire à travers le téléphone, je n'exprimais pas beaucoup mes sentiments. Mais il est bon de lui rappeler de temps à autres qu'elle ne fait pas tout ça pour du vent et que derrière j'étais fier d'avoir une sœur comme elle. Elle raccrocha finalement.

 _ **Bien ! Passons aux choses sérieuses !**_

Je me craquai la nuque avant de composer le numéros de mon meilleur ami : Armin. Il fut moins rapide que Mikasa mais finit tout de même par décrocher. Je lui demandai alors, sur un ton espiègle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

\- « Allô, Armin, ça te dirait de faire un truc vraiment classe ? »

\- « Salut Eren, heuuu, tu me fais peur mais ouais, pourquoi pas… C'est quoi le plan ? Balbutia-t-il, très peu confiant.

\- « Préviens les autres : ce soir, on va au casino ! » affirmai-je d'un ton euphorique.

Armin marqua un temps d'arrêt, sûrement était-il entrain de mesurer le pour et le contre de cette escapade entre potes. Une personne ''normale'' n'aurait pas vu d'inconvénients à sortir un vendredi soir avant le week-end pour s'amuser avec ses potes. Mais Armin, lui, voyait le mal partout… Il soupira :

« Ok, Ok… je vais passer pour le rabat-joie de la troupe si je m'y oppose… Mais Eren, t'es vraiment sûr de ton coup _cette fois-ci_ ? » questionna le blond, en appuyant bien sur les trois derniers mots.

 _ **Comment ça ''cette fois-ci '' !?**_ Alors oui, il m'est arrivé d'avoir des plans foireux… mais c'était uniquement de la faute de Sasha ! C'est elle qui transformait chaque situation un peu critique en véritable champ de bataille ! Et ne me demandez pas comment, j'en ai aucune idée !

\- « Armin, tout se passera bien, promis. Tu me fais confiance, nan ? »

Nouveau temps d'arrêt. Plus court cette fois-ci, il affirma finalement avec méfiance :

« Oui Eren, je te fais confiance… mais pas pour tout ! »

Cette réponse me satisfit, je raccrochai alors, lui donnant rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures trente au casino de Trost. M'assurant avant qu'il transmette bien l'information aux autres.

Je posai mon téléphone sur le retour de bar avant d'enter dans la salle de bain. Je me plaçai alors devant mon miroir puis levai la tête afin de voir mon reflet à travers la plaque de verre. J'arborai un sourire de détermination et d'excitation, j'étais heureux, heureux à l'idée de les revoir… tous !

 _ **Allez, c'est parti !**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tout le monde! Merci encore pour vos retours ! Je vous dis peut être ça à chaque fois mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre je vous l'avoue tout de suite, j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire ! J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et pourtant je ne le trouve pas génial… Mais bon le prochain sera meilleur vu que vous allez apprendre pleins de choses ! Allez, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 

Au bout de quelques minutes de préparation – le brossage de cheveux ayant prit les trois quarts du temps – encore merci maman – je sortis de ma salle de bain. Je portai une chemise blanche assez large ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Une cravate noir était nouée à mon cou et des chaussures de même couleur se trouvaient à mes pieds. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable qui affichait vingt-deux heure dix ainsi que huit nouveaux messages. Je le déverrouillai et me rendis sur ma messagerie :

 _Messages_

 _Connie (1)_

 _22:09_

 _Sasha (1)_

 _22:00_

 _Armin (2)_

 _21:45_

 _Annie (1)_

 _21:39_

 _Ymir (1)_

 _21:38_

 _Christa (1)_

 _21:34_

 _Jean (1)_

 _21:32_

J'ouvris en premier le message de Connie qui, pour une fois, ne m'avait pas répondu deux minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. C'était un gars plutôt sympathique, un peu peureux de prime abord mais très énergique. Ce n'était pas un grand bagarreur et pour cause : il n'était en aucun cas adroit. Mais au moins grâce à cette qualité (?) il ne nous attirait jamais d'ennuis… Ou presque…

 _Connie_

 _Salut mec, ça va ? Armin m'a demandé si je pouvais sortir ce soir. Bien sûr que j'viens ! Bref, je sais pas quand est-ce que je serais prêt mais au pire je t'envoie un SMS, t'inquiètes. À toute !_

 _22:09_

Je reconnaissais bien là Connie : égal à lui même. Mais bon, au moins il pouvait venir ! En espérant seulement qu'il n'arrive pas vers trois heures du matin…

Le prochain message était de… Sasha ?! Sasha m'envoyait un message ? Soit, je pouvais croire au fait que Connie m'en envoie un dans les temps. Mais que Miss. Patate m'écrive un message tout court, la pilule passait beaucoup moins bien !

 _Sasha_

 _Hey ! Eren ! Tu vas bien ? Armin m'a appelé, on va au casino ? Sérieux ?! C'est trooooop biiiien ! Je serais prête à l'heure, promis ! J'ai trooooop hâte d'y être !_

 _22:00_

Bon, premièrement : je pense qu'elle s'est endormi à plusieurs reprises sur certaines touches parce qu'autrement je ne m'explique pas tous ces ''o'' et ''i'' ! Et deuxièmement : je ne sais pas si je dois relever ses nombreux points d'exclamations ou sa ''promesse'' qu'elle ne tiendra jamais… Enfin, je n'allais pas me plaindre, déjà qu'elle ne m'écrivait jamais ! Et en ce qui concerne le pseudonyme ''Miss. Patate'' celui-ci était apparu dès notre rencontre avec cette jeune fille complètement folle… de patates. Et quand je dis ''folle'', c'est qu'elle l'est réellement ! Cette fille – si on pouvait la considérer comme tel – pouvait manger plus d'une cinquantaine de pommes de terres à l'heure, sans s'arrêter ! On a même hésité à un certain moment, à l'inscrire dans un concours de nourriture spécial ''patate''. Malheureusement cette discipline n'existe pas… Dommage, on aurait pu gagné beaucoup d'argent grâce à elle.

Quand je vis le prénom ''Armin'' s'afficher j'eus un soupire de fatigue. Car oui, ce mec me fatiguait… Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas encore ?!

 _Armin_

 _Re, Eren, j'ai contacté tout le monde maintenant il faut juste qu'ils te confirment l'information. En ce qui me concerne je serais à l'heure._

 _21:45_

Pour ce qui était de son affirmation je n'en doutais nullement ! Armin, en retard ? Jamais de la vie ! Au final je repris mon souffle, son cas n'était peu être pas totalement désespéré… ?

 _Armin_

 _Par contre on rentre vers quelle heure ?_

 _21:47_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir cru en toi, Armin. Tu es bel et bien un cas désespéré !**_

Passant outre cette question plus que stupide, j'ouvris le message d'Annie : la rebelle solitaire du groupe. Elle tranchait totalement avec le reste de la bande, et d'ailleurs personne ne savait quand est-ce qu'elle s'était raccrochée à notre groupe. Annie était, un peu comme Levi, une personne fantôme.

 _Annie_

 _Yo. J'arrive dans environ une heure, à toute._

 _21:39_

Quand bien même ce message était des plus hostiles, un sentiment de joie naissait en moi. Annie était l'une des grandes absentes lors de nos sorties, pas systématiquement mais disons qu'elle y participait une fois sur trois. Ces absences nous affectaient, assurément, mais nous avions appris à faire avec, malgré cela elle restait une amie très fidèle.

S'ensuit deux SMS de notre duo inséparable : Ymir et Christa. Ces deux filles formaient vraiment la paire, malgré leurs grandes différences de caractère. La grande brune Ymir et la petite blonde Christa, l'une explosive au possible et l'autre douce tel un ange. Elles vivaient en colocation et suivaient les mêmes études, autant dire qu'elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'ignorer.

J'ouvris en premier le texto de l'aînée avant de lire celui de l'angélique cadette.

 _Ymir_

 _Salut 'Ren ! C'est sympa de nous inviter ! Christa chérie et moi même on est de la partie. À tout à l'heure !_

 _21:38_

 _Christa_

 _Bonsoir Eren, comment vas-tu ? C'est très gentil de nous inviter pour ce soir, ce sera avec plaisir qu'Ymir et moi viendrons. Encore merci, bisous. Christa._

 _21:34_

 _ **On dit que les opposés s'attirent, n'est-ce pas ?** _

Le temps passait et il fallait encore que je mange quelque chose avant de lever l'ancre. J'ouvris un des tiroirs de la cuisine et en sortis une barre chocolatée, le fast-food de ce midi m'avait suffisamment calé pour que je me contente d'une simple collation. Une envie de café me titilla le palais, en effet j'étais assez frustré de ne pas en avoir bus un chez Levi, celui-ci avait pourtant l'air succulent. J'allumai ma chère machine à café et m'en fis un. Le liquide noir coula doucement dans la petite tasse en porcelaine, dégageant au passage une odeur musquée et puissante qui enveloppa toute la pièce.

Tout en savourant mon café, j'en profitai pour lire le dernier message que l'on m'avait envoyé; celui de Jean.

Jean était le parfait stéréotype du rival d'enfance : toujours en compétition, bagarreur, sûr de lui et légèrement prétentieux. Tout le monde serait d'avis qu'une personne pareil ne peut pas être un ami sur le long terme… et pourtant c'était le cas ! Certes il nous arrive très souvent de nous disputer, tantôt verbalement, tantôt tactilement, mais jamais nous n'avions songé à ne plus nous voir. Notre relation était assez étrange, nous avions besoin de l'amitié de l'autre mais également d'un certain mépris afin de pouvoir se défouler entre nous. Et c'est parce que nous nourrissons cette amitié plutôt tordu que sommes toujours restés ''amis''.

 _Jean_

 _Salut l'imbécile ! Alors comme ça on m'invite à la petite sauterie générale ? Ça marche, j'accepte ton invitation même si c'est avec contre cœur. J'espère que t'es heureux, hein ?!_

 _21:32_

Je ne relevai même pas ce message, c'était Jean un point c'est tout. Sa prétention n'a d'égale que son ego, tous deux étaient surdimensionnés.

Après ce cours moment de pause je mis ma tasse à présent vide dans l'évier… Je restais un instant bloqué devant cette image : mon évier, remplit à ras-bord de vaisselle. Rappelons tout de même que cette dite vaisselle ne datait pas d'hier mais d'il y a bien plus longtemps…

 ** _Bon, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix ?_ **

Ni une ni deux, je m'emparai de l'éponge encore neuve tant elle avait peu servi – et Dieu sait depuis combien de temps elle gisait ici – et me mis à laver avec rapidité les nombreuses affaires qui croupissaient depuis des semaines. Les remontées d'odeurs nauséabondes remplacèrent très vite la douce odeur de café, une forte envie de vomir me prit à la gorge. Amis de la poésie, bonsoir !

Une fois la corvée achevée j'ouvris en trombe la fenêtre saluant au passage mes voisins, imaginaires... L'air devint beaucoup plus agréable à respirer, tant et si bien que mon envie de recracher mon Giant s'estompa.

Le casino se situait à l'extérieur du centre ville, non loin de mon appartement, à – à peine – dix minutes de marche. M'apercevant qu'il était bientôt vingt-deux heures vingt, je décidai d'enfin partir de chez moi. Je verrouillai une fois de plus la porte d'entrée et descendis les escaliers du bâtiment. Car, contrairement à l'immeuble de Levi, le mien ne possédait pas d'ascenseur. En même temps il n'y avait pas trop d'intérêt à en mettre un sur un immeuble deux étages.

Je me hâtai alors en direction du casino, mon portable dans une poche. L'adrénaline et l'excitation à l'idée d'arriver me fit pousser des ailes puisque je m'avançai d'un pas léger au point de rendez-vous. Les rues de la ville étaient agitées, de nombreux restaurants étaient ouverts et le centre-ville – que l'on voyait des arrondissements – était baigné de lumières dorées. Cette agitation fit naître en moi un sentiment de bien être : je me sentais vivant. Ce simple constat me fit sourire tel un fou. À vrai dire : je suis fou. Mais vous savez quoi ? La plus part des gens bien le sont. Mes amis étaient fou, ma sœur l'était et mes parents certainement, ou presque.

J'arrivai pile à vingt-deux heures trente et fut d'ailleurs le premier de la bande. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, j'aperçus une voiture de couleur branche : celle d'Armin.

 _ **À l'heure, comme à l'accoutumé !**_

De cette même voiture en sortit – bien évidement – Armin, mais également Jean ainsi que Connie. L'homme au crâne rasé affichait d'ailleurs une tête de six pieds de long. Certainement était-il dégoûté de ne pas avoir pu conduire la voiture flambant neuve du blond. Et on comprend pourquoi ! Connie et les voitures, ça le connaît : cinq voitures à la casse en un an et demi, un record ! Encore un qui aurait pu rejoindre Sasha dans sa conquête des records étranges.

Le petit groupe de garçon s'approcha de moi d'un pas détendu, à l'exception de Connie qui lui, trotta vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Salut Eren ! » hurla-t-il en me présentant sa main droite que j'acceptai volontiers.

Cette poignée de main faite, il laissa de côté les formalités afin de me prendre dans une accolade fraternelle tout en tapotant de sa main libre mon dos. Je ne pus que sourire joyeusement à cette marque d'affection.

\- « Regardez moi ça, un joli petit couple ! » ironisa – ou non – Jean qui avait vu la scène d'un point de vue extérieur.

Je ne tardai pas à répliquer sur un ton qui se voulait provocateur :

\- « Bah alors, Kirschtein, t'es jaloux ? Tu veux aussi que je te fasse un gros câlin ? »

Je m'avançai vers lui, par la même occasion, les bras tendus vers l'avant tel un zombie afin de le serrer contre moi. Bien sûr je ne comptais pas le faire, plutôt mourir ! Mais ma tentative avait eu le mérite de lui faire tirer une grimasse de dégoût.

\- « Sans façon, Jaëger, je ne voudrais pas récupérer les microbes de l'autre chauve ainsi que les tiens ! »

Le-dit chauve surenchérit aussitôt en s'adressant à Jean :

\- « Premièrement je n'ai pas de ''microbes'', je me suis lavé il n'y a même pas une heure, et deuxièmement je ne suis pas chauve, Monsieur Noyau de cerise ! »

\- « Eh, eh, arrêtez de vous taper verbalement dessus, on vient à peine d'arriver ! » Tenta Armin, afin de calmer d'ambiance.

\- « Arrête, Armin, on ne fait que se chamailler. C'est gentillet ! » riais-je en frottant ma main dans ses cheveux blonds.

 _ **Monsieur Noyau de cerise, quel surnom pourri… Bah, pas mieux que Miss. Patate à vrai dire !**_

Encore un pseudonyme qui ne date pas d'hier ! Lorsque j'ai appris quel était le nom de famille de Jean je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le traduire aussitôt – ayant déjà suivi quelques cours d'allemand – _Kirschstein_ signifie noyau de cerise. Et même s'il manque un ''s'' à l'écrit, pour ce qui est de l'oral on ne remarque presque pas la différence.

Un bruit de klaxon me tira de mes pensées allemandes; je reconnaissais alors la voiture d'Ymir : grande, spacieuse et couleur bleu indigo. Et en effet celle-ci appartenait bien à Ymir puisqu'elle en sortie, accompagnée de Christa. Je me mis alors à scruter, bien malgré moi, la tenue des deux jeunes filles. Christa portait une petite robe blanche à volant avec des escarpins bleus azurs, ceux-ci se mariaient parfaitement avec les yeux bleus claires de l'ange aux cheveux d'or. Ymir quant à elle, portait une chemise grise avec un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un petit nœud papillon tout aussi coloré, à son cou. Toutes deux, l'une à côté de l'autre, formaient un magnifique couple.

Ce que je ne tardai pas à leur faire savoir :

\- « Vous êtes adorables toutes les deux. »

\- « Merci Eren !, sourit l'aînée de toutes ses dents, c'est surtout la beauté de ma petite Christa chérie qui est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ymir embrassa alors chastement sa Christa chérie avant de la serrer contre elle. La cadette ne montra aucune résistance et se laissa même aller dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Ce tableau nous fit tous sourire de joie, depuis tout ce temps où l'on attendait qu'elles se mettent enfin en couple ! L'orientation sexuelle n'avait pas trop d'importance dans notre groupe, à l'exception de Christa et Ymir qui étaient lesbiennes et Sasha et moi qui étions bisexuels, tout le reste de la bande était hétéro. Pour moi, que ce soit un homme ou une femme cela m'importait peu : je tombe amoureux de la personne, et non pas de son genre.

Annie et Sasha n'étaient, jusqu'à présent, pas encore arrivées. Trouvant qu'il faisait déjà bien tard à vu d'œil, je scrutai l'heure sur mon portable.

 _ **Vingt-deux heures cinquante… Elles sont en retard…**_

Ce trait de caractère ne me choquais même plus, Annie était d'une nonchalance incroyable – quoi que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui sait également très bien s'y faire dans ce domaine – et Sasha était une vraie tête en l'air ! Et dire que ces deux tarées vivaient dans le même studio… heureusement pour ma vie, je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds ! Quoique je ne saurais pas dire si je suis en mesure de critiquer vu l'odeur de la vaisselle que j'ai lavé...

Soudain j'entendis une personne parler avec un voix assez grave et cassée, je me retournai et vis Annie et… Sasha ?

\- « Annie t'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ? J'ai mal aux pieds moi ! » se plaignit celle dont je reconnaissais – avec difficulté – l'identité, tant elle était… différente de d'habitude ?

Nous tous restions béa d'admiration devant la Sasha qui se présentait à nous. Elle portait une longue robe violette prune qui se fondait parfaitement avec ses cheveux châtains qu'elle avait légèrement bouclée. À ses pieds se trouvaient une paire de chaussures à talons hauts, teintée de noire. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi féminine, mais cela lui allait si bien !

Connie émit un sifflement aigu à la vue de cette Sasha ''version fille'' et s'écria :

« Bah alors Sasha, on a pas l'habitude des talons ? Haha ! »

Ni une ni deux, cette remarque lui valut une belle marque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de l'intéressée. Celle-ci avait beau porter des talons, elle ne restait pas moins aussi burlesque qu'un homme ! Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine !

Annie ne passa pas inaperçu pour autant, elle aussi portait des habits que personne n'avait encore jamais vu sur elle; une robe de cocktail rouge bordeaux au dessus de collants opaques noires, une petite veste en cuire ainsi qu'une paire de… rangers… en effet elle ne passait pas inaperçu !

\- « Hey Annie, t'es pas en service, tu sais ! » s'exclama Jean lorsqu'il aperçut les chaussures de cette dernière. Annie était bel et bien militaire donc il paraissait logique qu'elle ait des rangers, mais de là à les porter tous les jours !

\- « Salut Cerise ! Elles sont neuves, faut que je les forme sinon ça fait un mal de chien. » répondit-elle calmement de la façon la plus logique possible, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- « C'est pas le tout les gars mais je me les caille ! » se plaignit une nouvelle fois Miss Patate.

\- « J'avoue qu'il fait pas très chaud, on rentre ?! » poursuivit Connie, visiblement d'accord avec Sasha.

En même temps pour que ces deux énergumènes ne soient pas d'accord, il fallait littéralement un miracle ! Cette question ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un ordre puisque les deux spécimens se dirigeaient déjà vers l'entrée du casino.

Nous les rejoignions aussitôt, il valait mieux ne pas les laisser trop longtemps sans notre surveillance, au risque d'assister avec quelques trains de retard à la fin du monde, engendrée par ces deux là…

Je me présentai alors à la réception et fut accueilli par un homme de grande taille dont la corpulence n'avait rien à envier à celle de John Cena. Il me posa alors d'une voix rauque la question suivante :

« Bonsoir, vos papiers s'il vous plaît, vous avez réservés ? »

Ce casino n'était pas un casino comme les autres, il était plutôt chic, d'ailleurs on ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'intérieur sans porter une tenue de ville et sans réserver au préalable. La pièce d'entrée était fortement illuminée, cette luminosité contrastait avec la nuit sombre à l'extérieur et l'ambiance tamisée à l'intérieur dans le hall principal. On pouvait même y entendre une douce mélodie de saxophone.

Je ne tardai pas trop sur les détails de ce lieu et fis signe aux autres de sortir leurs cartes d'identités avant de montrer la mienne.

\- « J'avais réservé au nom d'Eren Jaëger, pour huit personnes... » lui répondis-je

Il se mit alors à chercher mon nom dans un carnet de note avant d'émettre un léger cris en signe de trouvaille. Il zieuta alors chacune de nos cartes avant de faire un signe de la main, nous invitant à entrer dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- « En vous souhaitant une bonne soirée, Mesdames, Messieurs. » conclut-il un sourire aux lèvres.

À peine étions nous arrivés dans la pièce que Sasha et Connie commandèrent des verres au bar.

\- « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » questionna la châtain, d'un ton enjoué.

\- « Une bière. » commanda nonchalamment Annie.

\- « Un Coca, s'il vous plaît » demanda Armin alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver.

Ce fut au tour d'Ymir de choisir sa boisson pour elle ainsi que pour Christa :

« Pour moi ça serra un mojito et pour ma petite Christa une limonade ! »

\- « Tu sais, je sais me débrouiller toute seule, Ymir ! » s'exclama Christa avec une moue boudeuse, bombant sa joue.

Ymir lui caressa doucement la tête tout en s'excusant d'avoir choisit à sa place, prétextant qu'elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle connaissait bien ses goûts. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ''calmer'' la petite ange et la faire sourire gaiement.

\- « Et pour les autres ? » questionna Connie, visiblement impatient à l'idée de trinquer.

\- « Quatre whisky coca ! » s'exclama Sasha qui, elle aussi, ne tenait plus en place.

Soit, je n'avais rien contre cette boisson alors pourquoi pas ?

Le serveur acquiesça avant de nous donner un par un nos boissons. Au bout de trois minutes nous étions tous servis et dans un geste commun nous levions tous nos verres en l'air.

\- « Je suis extrêmement heureux de pouvoir enfin tous vous revoir. Vous savez, vous êtes les personnes que j'aime le plus sur cette terre et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que cela change » Dis-je d'un ton des plus sincères avant de poursuivre : « À nous ! »

\- « À nous ! » Crièrent-ils de bon cœur, en retour.

Une fois nos verres posés, Sasha m'attrapa par le bras ainsi qu'Armin et nous demanda alors :

« Vous avez appris à jouer au poker depuis la dernière fois ? »

\- « Non, justement je comptais sur ta tricherie pour nous ramener du blé, ça te va ? » lui répondis-je, ironique.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers les tables de poker et balança un : _''Mouais, on va voir ça !''_

Armin, qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, me regarda d'un air perdu, en quête de réponses. Je lui fis alors comprendre à travers un simple regard :

 _ **Bah, laisses tomber, c'est Sasha quoi !**_

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que Sasha misait sans relâche et raflait tous les billets. En ce qui me concernait je n'y comprenais strictement rien, d'autant plus que l'alcool n'arrangeait pas mon cas. En effet j'en étais déjà à mon septième verre de whisky et je commençais doucement à ne plus voir très clair. Non pas que je résistais particulièrement bien à l'alcool mais je savais quand m'arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère. Je ne réagissais pas mal lorsque j'étais bourré mais disons que ma soudaine joie de vivre me poussait souvent à faire des actes plutôt déplacés, dans la limite de ce que je trouvais ''raisonnable''…

De temps en temps certains termes me parlaient comme le full, la suite, le brelan, le carré et la paire. Mais autrement je nageai dans un flou artistique incroyable. D'autant plus que cette idiote ne misait pas son argent, que nenni ! C'était le mien ! Et con comme je suis, bien évidement je la laissais faire et l'encourageais même ! Mais comment résister à cette douce créature, vous demandant gentiment, un couteau sous la gorge, de lui ''prêter'' de l'argent. Argent qu'elle ne vous rendra pas, bien évidement !

En ce qui concerne Armin, cela faisait un moment qu'il était parti rejoindre Jean, Annie et Connie dans leur partie de billard tandis que Christa et Ymir s'étaient rajoutées à notre partie de poker – même si elles ne faisaient qu'observer et donner des astuces de temps à autres –. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les jeux d'argents, je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé. Les seules jeux que je connaissais étaient des jeux de cartes plus accessibles. J'aurais pu me rendre à une table prévu pour ce type de jeux mais l'idée d'y aller seul ne m'intéressais pas, j'étais là pour passer du temps avec mes amis, pas pour les fuir !

Sasha, en revanche, était très douée et ce depuis qu'elle était toute petite ! Je ne sais pas à quel âge elle a commencé à s'y intéresser… il me semble que son père jouait beaucoup dans des casinos, avec sa mère à elle. On peut dire qu'elle a baigné dedans depuis l'enfance, ce qui lui a valut d'être aussi douée qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui.

\- « Ettttt, Quinte Flush Royale ! Encore gagné ! » s'écria t-elle, fière de son jeu et de sa victoire.

Alors qu'elle souriait joyeusement tandis qu'Ymir et Christa l'applaudissaient, l'homme en face d'elle se leva brusquement. Ce mouvement ne nous interpella pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant Sasha, une main empoignant fermement son poignet. Sasha sursauta à ce contacte tandis que les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce ne bronchèrent pas.

\- « Dis donc ma jolie, tu m'as l'air drôlement douée ! Et si tu me montrais tout ce dont tu es capable, hein ? »

Mon sang bouillonna en moi, une colère intense s'empara de mon corps. J'avais beau être déjà bien entamé niveau alcool, j'étais encore lucide. Personne n'a le droit de toucher ma Sasha, personne ! Tel une bête sauvage mon regard dégagea une aura noire de haine, je me levai de ma chaise et me mis entre elle et l'homme qui la tenait encore fermement. Je dégageai d'un coup de main puissant sa main du poignet de ma protégé et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Les gens autour de nous commencèrent à s'agiter, chuchotant entre eux d'un air inquiet.

\- « Je t'interdis de la toucher, espèce de salopard, tu m'entends ?! »

L'homme à présent en face de moi était légèrement plus grand, il devait avoir environ vingt-sept ans. Il ria de pitié et me répondit alors :

\- « Ohhhh c'est mignon, c'est ta meuf c'est ça ? T'inquiètes on va trouver un moyen de s'entendre, tu me la prêtes vingt minutes et je t'en prête une autre en attendant. Ça doit pouvoir se faire, nan ? »

Un silence s'installa entre nous, de quelques secondes seulement, mais extrêmement pesant. Le salopard en face de moi attendait patiemment une réponse de ma part.

 _ **Il veut une réponse ? Il va en avoir une !**_

Mon poing vint alors se cogner avec puissance contre sa joue, l'homme perdu l'équilibre et recula de quelques pas en arrière. Il se frotta fermement la joue à l'endroit où je l'avais frapper avant de se rendre compte qu'un liquide rouge coulait de l'intérieur, une petite chose blanche venait d'être crachée de sa bouche. De mon poing encore fermé, du sang en coula également tant j'y étais allé avec force, mais je ne bronchai pas. Les personnes aux alentours commencèrent réellement à s'inquiéter, fixant l'homme à présent à terre. Mais je m'en moque. Armin ainsi que les autres se déplacèrent, laissant de côté leur partie de billard, jusqu'au lieu d'où provenait des agitations avant d'assister, sans trop comprendre, à cette scène.

\- « J'ai du mal à bien m'entendre avec quelqu'un qui parle avec sa bite tandis que moi je m'exprime avec des mots. Donc le seul truc qui va se faire c'est que je vais te faire bouffer tes couilles ! »

Je m'approchai alors de lui et lui assénai un coup entre les deux jambes, tant et si bien qu'il hurla et jura avant de tomber ses deux genoux, à terre.

J'ajoutai alors, pris dans une rage folle :

\- « Et au fait, c'est pas ma petite-amie, c'est ma sœur de cœur. Donc ne t'avises plus jamais de la toucher ! »

Sans plus tarder j'attrapai Sasha au poignet et fis signe aux autres de sortir. Totalement perdus, ils me suivirent en quête de réponses. De l'agitation commença à s'emparer de la pièce, quelques personnes aidèrent l'homme à terre à se relever. Certains jetèrent des regards malveillants dans ma direction, sûrement des proches de l'autre connard. Je me dirigeai vers la sorti et m'excusai auprès des gérants du dérangement avant d'arriver à l'extérieur du casino. Je n'allais certainement pas m'y rendre avant un bon moment ! Y retourner serait du suicide ! Je repris mon souffle quelques secondes et calmais aussi mes pulsions colériques. Quand j'eus repris un rythme cardiaque normal, je me retournai vers Sasha et lui demanda, le plus naturellement du monde :

« T'as récupéré ton argent ? »

C'était la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit après : _t'as passé une bonne soirée ?_ Mais je trouvais que la situation actuelle ne s'accordait pas trop avec la question, à vrai dire aucune de ces deux questions ne pouvaient s'y accorder. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de me gifler violemment. Celle là, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je la regardai alors d'un air dubitatif.

\- « Mais t'es con ma parole ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après ce que tu viens de faire ?! Mais t'es complètement inconscient ! Me hurla-t-elle dessus.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi, il ne me semblait pas que j'y étais allé si fort ou que j'avais courus un grand risque, ou bien ?

\- « Sasha, il allait te faire du mal ! Je pouvais pas ne rien faire ! » me justifiai-je.

Elle se tut alors, je pense qu'elle savait elle-même que je n'avais pas eu trop le choix à ce moment là. Finalement les autres arrivèrent enfin, Jean et Connie étaient totalement bourrés et n'arrivaient plus à mettre un pieds devant l'autre. Les autres s'en sortaient plutôt bien, Ymir et Christa en revanche étaient un peu choquées suite à la scène auquel elles avaient assisté. Après un long moment où tout le monde me posa des questions – Armin était bien évidement celui qui en posait le plus – nous décidions de rentrer chacun de notre côté. Par chance Christa, Armin et Annie n'avaient pas trop bu et étaient encore parfaitement sobres. Se saluant une dernière fois avant peu être un long moment, nous profitions des derniers instants ensemble. Sasha s'était très vite assoupie dans la voiture, un peu comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, sauf ceux qui conduisaient bien évidement.

\- « Fais attention en rentrant, hein ! » me supplia du regard Armin une fois qu'il fut monté dans sa voiture, visiblement très peu confiant quant à ma capacité à marcher.

Or celle-ci était indéniable... en revanche pour ce qui était de ma mémoire… Je ne me souviens absolument plus de mon trajet entre le casino et mon appartement. À force de faire ce chemin je commençais à l'apprendre par cœur, c'est sûrement pour cette raison uniquement que j'ai pu arriver à bon port. La montée des escaliers était un calvaire, mais c'était la dernière étape avant d'aller me coucher dans mon lit, bien au chaud. Il était pratiquement trois heures du matin lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement.

À peine rentré je sentis un vent glacial passer à travers la fenêtre avant de distinguer une forme sombre assise au bord de celle-ci. Une sueur froide me parcourra tout le corps, une goutte de sueur perla le long de mon front. La peur me figea sur place.

 _ **Merde… la fenêtre… j'ai oublié de la fermer…**_

Quelqu'un se trouvait dans mon appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous, c'est Kuroshine ! Les cours ont repris depuis déjà deux semaines et pourtant je m'adapte tout juste au rythme scolaire. J'arrive encore à gérer mon temps d'écriture mais j'avoue être un peu débordée, haha ! Pour vous dire j'ai fini ce chapitre le dimanche 18 septembre à 22:53, et je ne l'avais pas encore corrigé ! Mais bon, mon emploie du temps à changé et logiquement je devrais avoir beaucoup plus de temps libre. Mais bref je raconte ma vie ! Tout ça pour vous dire que si jamais j'ai du retard dans la publication des chapitres, bien sûr vous serez tenu au courant ! Mais j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais… Encore un grand merci pour ceux qui me suivent et surtout ceux qui me corrigent certaines fautes, il m'arrive dans trouver d'autres en relisant mes chapitres car c'est un peu la course le lundi soir pour à la fois corriger et mettre en ligne. Sachez que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre même s'il a prit du temps à démarrer ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

 _ **Y-a quelqu'un dans mon appart', y-a quelqu'un dans mon appart'...!**_

Cette pensée hantait mon esprit, inlassablement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, la situation m'échappait totalement. Alors qu'il y a de cela vingt minutes à peine, j'avais tenu tête à un homme mesurant presque le double de ma taille, j'avais à présent du mal à analyser le milieu qui m'entourait, butant sans arrêt sur cette même sentence : _y-a quelqu'un dans mon appart_ _'_.

Le contexte ici, n'avait rien à voir avec celui du casino. J'étais encore en pleine possession de mes moyens, dans un lieu public et – qui plus est – bondé de monde. Or ici j'étais, au contraire, de plus en plus rongé par l'alcool et à celle-ci s'ajoutait une fatigue pesante. Le lieu où je me trouvais n'était pas anodin non plus, l'inconnu présent dans le cadre de cette fenêtre violait mon espace vital, ma propriété. Un sentiment d'anxiété naquit au fond de mon cœur : si je n'étais plus en sécurité chez moi, où l'étais-je ? La réponse était radicale mais simple : nul part.

Soudain, l'ombre se mit à bouger. Pris de panique, je m'apprêtai à attraper la première chose qui me passait sous la main : un couteau de cuisine. Bien sûr je ne comptais pas m'en servir, ou juste de quoi faire fuir la silhouette avant d'appeler les forces supérieures.

La pièce était sombre, la seule source de lumière se trouvait à l'extérieur et émanait des lampadaires. Je ne distinguai donc que les contours de la personne présente dans l'encadrement de fenêtre. Ma vision était plus que réduite : l'ébriété, la fatigue et le manque de lumière formaient comme un voile devant mes yeux. J'eus un court moment d'inattention, ma tête s'était mise à envoyer des signaux horriblement douloureux à mon cerveau, me faisant ainsi tanguer. J'émis un long cri de souffrance, m'accrochant péniblement au retour de bar, une main portée à mon crâne.

Tout se passa bien trop vite à mes yeux, l'ombre profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour s'approcher dangereusement de moi. Dans un dernier geste, je tentai d'attraper le couteau, en vain. L'homme – car je supposais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme – bloqua mon action en plaquant, d'un geste fluide, ma main gauche à l'arrière de mon dos. Dans son hélant il m'obligea à reculer de quelques pas, mon dos vînt alors s'écraser contre la porte d'entrée alors qu'il exerçait une forte pression sur mon bas-ventre, me maintenant ainsi fermement contre cette porte. Ce choque envoya de nouvelles décharges dans mon crâne ainsi que dans tout le reste de mon corps. Je n'avais plus la force de me débattre mais tentai de m'échapper en gesticulant de façon pitoyable, et c'est exactement ce que j'étais : pitoyable. L'homme qui me maintenait en place possédait une grande force, presque titanesque, je n'arrivais absolument pas à m'extirper de là.

Ma dernière heure arrivait à grands pas, mais au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : voir le visage de l'enfoiré qui allait me tuer afin de lui botter le cul lorsque je le croiserai en enfer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'appuyai sur l'interrupteur à ma droite, dévoilant tout l'appartement. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je découvris l'identité de cette ''silhouette'' qui n'était autre que… Levi.

\- « Mais putain, qu'est ce que tu fous là, espèce d'enfoiré ?! J'ai cru que j'allais crever ! » lui hurlai-je dessus, à deux doigts de l'égorger de haine.

Il étouffa un rire en guise de réponse.

 _ **Il se fout de ma gueule en plus ?! Je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer !**_

Finalement le couteau que je ne comptais pas utiliser à l'origine va peut être se retrouver entre les omoplates d'un certain voleur de porte-monnaie!

Levi se décala, ce qui me libéra de son emprise. Un mélange de soulagement et de rage extrême avait remplacé mon sentiment d'anxiété passé. D'un côté j'en voulais à en mourir à Levi de m'avoir fait pareil frayeur, mais de l'autre j'étais soulagé de savoir que ma vie ne s'arrêtait pas ici et maintenant; j'avais encore de belles années à vivres !

\- « Si ça n'avait pas été moi ton ''agresseur'' en effet tu serais déjà entrain de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. » me fit-il, de façon monotone, comme si la faute venait de moi.

La tête toujours en bataille, je m'approchai de mon lit qui se trouvait non loin de la cuisine. Mon appartement n'était constitué que de deux pièces : la cuisine et la chambre, séparés d'un retour de bar, ainsi qu'une salle d'eau. Je m'allongeai dessus, laissant mes pieds toucher le sol, tout en desserrant ma cravate, ne prêtant même plus attention à Levi qui était pourtant encore présent dans la pièce.

Je soupirai, peinant à former une simple question, l'alcool me faisait passer par tous les stades : j'étais à présent beaucoup plus… joyeux ? Sans doute l'idée d'être encore en vie en était l'un des principaux acteurs.

\- « On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? Je te préviens, je comptes pas te donner de cours particuliers à cette heure-ci, fallait venir plus tôt ! »

Voilà que je me mettais à parler de façon sarcastique… Je me demande parfois ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi…

Levi se rapprocha du lit, il tira à lui une chaise avant de s'asseoir dessus, face à moi, les jambes de part et d'autre du dossier et les bras croisées juste au dessus. À la manière de Jacob Frye dans _Assassin's Creed_ _Syndicate_.

\- « Tu sais le gars à l'accueil du casino, celui à qui tu as filé tes coordonnées ? Et bien il bosse pour le type que tu as majestueusement rendu stérile. »

\- « Ouais et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? » lui répondis-je tout en massant mon crâne. J'arquai soudain un sourcil, me rendant compte d'un détail et poursuivis, égaré :

« Et comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant d'ailleurs… ? Faut que t'arrêtes de me suivre H24, ça en devient maladif chez toi ! »

Je m'étais relevé et fus alors en position assise ce qui me permit de le regarder dans les yeux, je pus suite à cela voir l'expression qu'il affichait : son éternel regard froid et provocateur.

\- « Ce que ça peut me foutre ? » répéta-t-il. « Il se trouve que les nouvelles courent plutôt vites et que le gars de tout à l'heure travail pour quelqu'un d'un cran au dessus de lui, que je connais très bien figures toi… »

J'arquai une nouvelle fois mes sourcils avant de lui répondre d'un air hautain :

« Tu traînes avec ce genre de raclure ? Mon pauvre, t'as vraiment rien pour toi dans la vie… Et je peux savoir qui c'est ? »

\- « Il s'avère que cette ''raclure''… c'est moi. »

Je déglutis, se fichait-il une fois encore de moi ou était-il sérieux ? J'en doutais fort, Levi n'était pas le genre de personne à se tordre de rire plus d'une fois par an… Il dut remarquer ma stupéfaction puisqu'il soupira d'accablement avant de racler le fond de sa gorge.

\- « Elrick m'a appelé vers deux heures du matin disant qu'un type s'en était prit à lui. Il m'a fait une brève description avant de me dire ton nom. Vu qu'il s'agissait de toi je lui ai dit que je me chargeai personnellement de ce ''Eren Jaëger''. Avec ton numéro j'ai pu suivre ta position GPS et ainsi atterrir ici. Mais j'avoue que je n'y serais jamais arrivé si un imbécile n'avait pas oublié de fermer sa fenêtre... »

Je le laissai déblatérer son histoire.

Alors comme ça ce que disaient les mecs au Quick© était bel et bien fondé ? Levi bossait réellement pour des gens comme ça ? Encore mieux, il était même à la tête d'une de leurs branches ! Quelle était sa fonction, caporal ?! Et moi comme un imbécile, je me laisse charmer par ce type… J'ai vraiment le chic pour m'enticher de personnes pas nettes.

L'expression de victoire qui arborait son visage était tout simplement… irrésistible. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, ce type était trop doué pour moi. Levi était la deuxième personne, après Mikasa, à me tenir tête, mais étrangement cette sensation de soumission me plaisait…

\- « C'est bon, j'avoue, t'es plus expérimenté que moi ! » déclarai-je d'une voix tremblante, fait sûrement dût à l'alcool.

\- « Tu déclares forfait ? » espéra-t-il tout en écarquillant ses deux magnifiques yeux argentés.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et lui répondis sans le vouloir d'une voix aguicheuse :

« J'ai pas pour habitude de me soumettre à l'ennemi… mais si l'ennemi c'est toi, alors… j'accepte volontiers de me faire dominer »

Je saisis le dossier de la chaise où siégeait Levi et le tirai vers moi. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de me fixer avec cet imperturbable air d'indifférence.

J'avais totalement perdu la tête, le peu de conscience qu'il me restait venait de partir en fumé. L'ivresse faisait son effet et embrumait mon esprit qui perdait toute notion du réel, seule la personne en face de moi comptait.

Je passai lentement mes doigts dans ses mèches noires, les caressant et profitant de leur douceur. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine au fur et à mesure que je me faufilais entre ses cheveux de jais, mes joues avaient prit une teinte légèrement rosée. Il se laissa faire, je pus alors profiter de cet instant de pur bonheur.

\- « Tu as des cheveux si soyeux… j'aurais jamais crû… » Chuchotai-je, désireux.

En temps normal jamais je ne me serais exprimé de cette manière. Mais le sentiment qui naissait en moi était tout simplement délicieux…

Soudain, il se releva de sa chaise puis empoigna la chemise que je portais et, d'un geste lent, bascula en avant. La chaise tomba au sol dans un léger fracas. Il se retrouva alors les deux genoux entre mes jambes, s'appuyant sur ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage afin de ne pas tomber. Il se trouvait à présent au dessus de moi. Une chaleur intense s'échappait de nos deux corps et notamment du mien.

Levi se mit à scruter inlassablement mon corps, ce qui me gêna. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait car son visage ne laissait rien paraître. Son regard insistant me faisait fondre sur place, je soupirai d'extase lorsqu'il s'approcha de mon visage. Son odeur musquée, que je respirai à plein poumons, me faisait chavirer. C'était une odeur si forte, si alléchante, si… il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Son souffle brûlant caressa mon visage alors qu'une de ses mains frôlait mes lèvres. Je gémis au contact de ses doigts et fermai mes yeux afin de profiter encore plus de ce moment. Il vint alors tendrement embrasser mon cou et s'y attarda un moment avant de remonter jusqu'à mon oreille. Ce geste me fis frisonner de plaisir, je me sentais si bien à ses côtés…

Levi s'approcha alors de mon visage, la brise qui émanait de sa bouche titilla mes lèvres. Nos bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, je brûlais d'envie de savoir quel goût elles avaient. Ma respiration était saccadée, mon ventre se soulevait en un mouvement erratique. Nos lèvres se touchèrent d'abord en un simple frôlement avant de se poser l'une contre l'autre. Je gémis à travers le baisé, celui-ci était si ardant… et le devint de plus en plus. Le chaste baisé se transforma en un échange beaucoup plus… sauvage…

 _ **Ahhh… c'est tellement bon…**_

Mon Dieu ce que Levi embrassait bien!

Ses lèvres étaient délicieuses mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus ! Il passa alors sa langue le long de la commissure de mes lèvres, m'obligeant ainsi à les ouvrir. Elle se logea à l'intérieur de ma bouche, la sensation était si délectable que j'enroulai mes bras à l'arrière du cou du noirâtre afin de rapprocher nos corps. Lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent ce fut comme un électrochoc, sentir cette présence chaude et humide dans ma bouche était tout simplement magique. Un combat acharné s'engagea entre nos deux bouts de chaires afin de savoir qui mènerait la danse, et je laissais volontiers à Levi le soin d'être mon cavalier.

Et il prit son rôle très à cœur: il fit tournoyer nos langues, parfois il mordillait la mienne ou encore faisait rentrer puis sortir la sienne de ma bouche. Tout cela était accompagné de nombreux bruits de sucions et de gémissements plus ou moins fort; j'avais énormément de mal à respirer tant la température entre nous était brûlante et le rythme effréné. Levi, au contraire, s'en sortait mieux que moi et avait une respiration régulière.

Soudain il sépara nos bouches et plongea son regard dans le mien. Un froid s'abattit sur mes lèvres, je regardai Levi avec des yeux vitreux, le plaisir et la fatigue s'y lisait. Je souhaitais tant aller plus loin… mais mon corps me suppliait de me reposer tant il n'en pouvais plus.

Le noir de jais s'éloigna finalement de moi, mais ne s'en alla pas très loin. Il m'attira sous les draps après avoir retiré mes chaussures et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Je paniquai lorsque je le vis s'éloigner et m'exclamai :

« Nan ! Restes ici, s'il te plaît Levi ! »

Après la colère puis la joie : l'anxiété. C'est vraiment dégueulasse l'alcool, on passe d'un ressenti à un autre sans aucun lien logique tout en gardant un mal de crâne constant.

Je tremblais, j'avais peur.

Même dans un moment pareil je pensais encore à mes amis; est ce qu'ils étaient tous bien rentrés ? Je n'en savais rien… Et si il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Tout était de ma faute, à moi et à mon orgueil. Cet orgueil qui me poussait à refouler mes sentiments face à ceux que j'aime. Ce même orgueil qui refusait d'aller voir ma famille. Ce même orgueil qui m'obligeait à tenir tête face à plus fort que moi. Ce même orgueil qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui : un homme seul.

\- « Tu permets que je ferme la fenêtre ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'un inconnu passe par là, non ? »

Je ne perçus qu'à peine ce qu'il me répondit mais compris à son timbre de voix qu'il était à la fois rassurant et ironique.

Je soupirai de soulagement, savoir que Levi était à mes côtés me rassurait un peu. Il releva la chaise qui s'était écrasé au sol et s'assit dans la même position que tout à l'heure, à coté de moi et du lit. Il sortit de sa poche droite un paquet de cigarette dont il en sortit une avant de me demander, poliment :

« Je peux ? »

Je hochai simplement la tête de haut en bas, lui donnant ainsi la permission de fumer. Il porta alors sa cigarette à ses lèvres puis sortit de son autre poche un petit cendrier en verre, fermé d'un couvercle. Je ne le pensais pas maniaque… enfin, pas au point de toujours porter sur lui un cendrier. Cette facette de sa personnalité me fit rire : alors comme ça il n'aimait pas la saleté ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, la fois où j'étais venu chez lui son appartement était d'une propreté impeccable, rien à voir avec le mien !

Au fur et à mesure que je dressais son portrait je me rendis compte d'une chose : je ne savais pratiquement rien de lui, ou du moins pas autant qu'il en savait sur moi.

Tout comme mes ressentis, mes pensées n'avaient, elles aussi, plus aucun sens ou liens entre elles. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête, formant un espèce de mélange de mots et de situations misent bout à bout sans aucune logique.

Levi, lui, ne disait rien et ne pensait visiblement à rien non plus, à en juger par son expression faciale. Il se contentait de tirer des coups de lattes sur sa clope qu'il avait allumé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il crachait ensuite un brouillard de fumé dans l'air avant de réopérer son action.

\- « Tu fumes depuis combien de temps ? » demandai-je le plus simplement du monde, de façon à peine audible.

Je voulais réellement en apprendre plus sur Levi, et même si ça n'était pas l'élément le plus important de sa vie, j'en saurais au moins quelque chose. Il ne réagit pas à ma question mais je savais qu'il l'avait entendu; peut être réfléchissait-il ?

Il prit deux bouffées de sa dose de nicotine avant de l'écraser dans son cendrier et de le poser sur ma table de chevet. Il en sortit une nouvelle de son paquet puis l'alluma avec son briquer, il tira un long moment dessus et expulsa une nouvelle fois la nuée blanche de sa bouche.

\- « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Ça va changer quelque chose à ta vie ? »

\- « Non, je veux juste en apprendre plus sur toi… »

Il ria, se moquant ouvertement de moi, et je compris très vite pourquoi.

\- « Et c'est avec ce genre de questions que tu fais la connaissance de quelqu'un toi ?! Laisses moi rire ! C'est à quel moment que tu demandes à la personne comment elle s'appelle ? Après lui avoir demandé quel était sa marque de dentifrice préféré ?! T'es ridicule, gamin... »

Je sais que je suis ridicule… Et pourtant c'est de cette manière que j'avais abordé la plupart de mes amis, ne m'attardant pas sur des futilités tel que leur nom ou leur l'adresse. Ce qui m'intéressait c'était la personne et les petits détails de sa vie, ce qui fait qu'on la connaît plus qu'un inconnu qui lui, aurait simplement regardé sa carte d'identité.

\- « J'ai pas besoin de te demander quel est ton nom, je le connais déjà. Je passes directement à la suite… » répliquai-je avant de poursuivre :

« Et puis, vu notre relation, j'ai le droit d'en apprendre plus sur le type qui ma fougueusement embrassé y a même pas dix minutes, nan ? »

 _ **Un partout, balle au centre. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, hein Ackerman ?**_

Il lâcha son habituel _''Tss''_ de mécontentement, preuve que j'avais effectivement marqué un point. Un sourire de défit se dessina sur mes lèvres, j'attendais avec impatiente la réplique du noirâtre qui-

\- « Depuis que je sais tenir un stylo. »

\- préféra ne pas souligner ce que je venais de dire…

Je fis la moue, vexé de sa non-réaction face à ma réplique. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi stoïque qu'importe la situation ?!

Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, je repris une expression placide. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait répondu à ma question ce qui était déjà un bon début.

Depuis qu'il savait tenir un stylo ? Il devait avoir quel âge : six ou sept ans ? C'est vachement jeune pour commencer à se détruire la santé ! Et pourquoi donc ? Avait-il eu des problèmes ? Avec sa famille, ses proches ? Ou était-il tout simplement un enfant rebelle voulant imiter ses parents ? Si c'était le cas, c'était une raison bien stupide…

Une autre question, beaucoup plus importante à mes yeux me vint à l'esprit, celle qui revenait sans cesse à la charge. La même question que je me posais depuis que j'avais quitté pour la première fois sa demeure…

\- « Dis, Levi... »

\- « _Hum_ ? » marmonna le ténébreux.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux exactement ? »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis il laissa de côté sa cigarette, la posant dans son cendrier et me répondit avec un sourire horriblement séduisant :

\- « Moi ? Passer le temps… Et il se trouve que j'ai rencontré le partenaire idéal, gamin… »

Je déglutis, cette expression sur son visage me rendait dingue, d'autant plus que ses paroles avaient été dites avec une voix si… mielleuse… C'est fou à quel point ce type avait une voix irrésistible, à la fois rauque et suave. Cependant quelque chose n'était pas très clair dans sa phrase.

\- « Et tu entends quoi par ''passer le temps'', au juste ? » questionnai-je.

Bien que je me doutais de la réponse, je voulais en être sûr, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- « Oï gamin, on sait très bien toi et moi que tu n'es pas si innocent que ça. Alors ne fait pas celui qui ne comprends pas, tu veux ? »

 _ **Ça promet d'être intéressant tout ça !**_

D'un pas nonchalant il se leva et rangea la chaise à sa place, sous le retour de bar avant de récupérer son cendrier et de le remettre dans sa poche. Il scruta mon réveil : _03:29._ Il pesta puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Bref, ça m'a fait plaisir de jouer les baby-sitter mais j'ai autre chose à foutre. »

 _ **Alors de un : si tu aguiches un enfant alors que tu as vingt-sept ans, tu risques de finir en taule – même si je pense qu'il doit y avoir un tas d'autres raisons pour t'y mettre – et petit deux : qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire à cette heure-ci ?!**_

Alors certes ça ne me regardait pas mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir si je coïtais avec un dangereux tueur en série ou un dealer de drogues ! Mais quand bien même je lui poserai la question, il ne m'en parlerait sûrement pas.

Je l'interpellai tout de même, au cas où. Ça valait le coup d'essayer, non ?

\- « Tu vas où ? »

Il se retourna, une main déjà posée sur la poignée, et répliqua d'un air supérieur :

« Je vais dans un lieu qui n'est pas fait pour les enfants. Peut être que je t'y emmènerais lorsque tu seras plus grand, d'accord Eren ? »

Mon prénom – ainsi utilisé – ne me fit pas plaisir du tout, Levi se foutait une fois de plus de ma gueule… à vrai dire je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant… Je soupirai de fatigue et me levai afin de refermer la porte derrière lui. J'eus un peu de mal à mettre un pieds devant l'autre mais y arrivais finalement.

\- « Fais moi plaisir, pètes toi la jambe dans les escaliers ! » lui fis-je tout en l'invitant à sortir, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Tu sais quoi gamin ? Ta gueule ! » dit-il en acceptant volontiers de quitter mon appartement.

Il passa la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans le couloir, dos à moi.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit, je le rattrapai et tirai brusquement sur sa manche, l'obligeant à se retourner.

\- « Juste une dernière fois... » lui murmurai-je d'une voix suave.

Je posai alors mes lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation était si douce, j'avais l'impression que le monde autour de moi n'existait plus, que seul Levi comptait. Ce fut un chaste baisé, un baisé d'au revoir.

Je me séparais de lui et le fixai, je pus lire une certaine surprise dans son regard. Ce n'était pas grand chose comme réaction mais au moins ça ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Peut être que sous ses airs d'impassibilité je lui faisais de l'effet ?

Mes pommettes s'étaient tintées d'un rouge pivoine, l'alcool commençait tranquillement à redescendre et la gêne, elle, me montait aux joues. Je ne me souviendrais sûrement que de ce passage à mon réveil, le reste se terrera dans une partie de ma tête.

 _ **Ouais, c'est vraiment dégueulasse l'alcool…**_

Levi se contenta d'ébouriffer mes cheveux en guise de réponse puis s'en alla pour de bon, à travers la cage d'escalier. Je rentrai dans mon studio et verrouillais la porte avant de me laisser glisser contre celle-ci, tout en émettant un long soupir d'aise.

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence : ce type est l'homme le plus perché, le plus égocentrique, le plus orgueilleux, le plus fatiguant et le plus dingue de la planète… mais putain ce que je l'adore ! Et dire qu'à notre première rencontre il m'avait volé mon porte-monnaie et qu'il a faillit me tuer ce matin ! Je n'avais jamais comprit comment Belle dans _La Belle et la Bête_ pouvait tomber amoureuse de son agresseur, maintenant je le savais ! La seule différence entre elle et moi c'est qu'elle vivait dans un conte de fée tandis que ma réalité n'y ressemblait en aucun points.

Je me relevai et rentrai dans la salle de bain afin de me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. L'eau fraîche perla sur mon visage en petites gouttes, la sensation était agréable. Soudain, lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, j'aperçus une faible marque rouge à mon cou. Je passai alors mon index dessus et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un suçon…

Alors comme ça je lui appartenais ?... Finalement j'en aurai un, de souvenir de cette nuit !

Je souris bêtement, tout en allant me faufiler entre mes draps. J'étais trop fatigué pour me mettre en pyjama et me blottis ainsi dans mon lit. Je humais à grandes bouffées l'odeur de mes draps qui s'étaient imprégnés du parfum de Levi. Je m'assoupis très rapidement, en songeant à la soirée que je venais de passer.

 _ **Ahhh Levi, qu'à tu fais de moi ?**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin j'émargeai avec douceur de mon court sommeil. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de ma chambre. Il devait être dix heures passé au vu de l'intensité de la lumière qui pleuvait sur mon visage. Une douleur intense me prit au niveau de ma tête, que je massai à l'aide de ma main. Je gémis de souffrance lorsque je me levai péniblement de mon lit. Je marchai en direction de la salle d'eau, j'avais beaucoup de mal à mettre un pieds devant l'autre, encore plus que ce matin. Je me lavai rapidement, laissant couler sur ma peau de l'eau gelé, histoire de me réveiller.

Je faillis trébucher à plusieurs reprises lorsque je m'étais habillé, le milieu où je me trouvais tanguait dans tous les sens.

 _ **Putain de lendemain de cuite de merde !**_

Je quittai la salle de bain en m'appuyant sur les murs et passai devant le miroir. Je remarquai alors une petite tâche rougeâtre dans mon cou. Un suçon ?!

Je paniquai, je ne me souvenais pas avoir été aussi proche de quelqu'un au point d'être marqué, ou du moins pas hier soir ! Je ne me souvenais plus trop de ce qu'il s'était passé une fois rentré chez moi… quelques souvenirs revenaient en bribes lorsque je me concentrais suffisamment, ce qui me lançait à chaque fois de nouvelles décharges de douleur. Je savais que Levi était passé chez moi puisque le dernier souvenir dont je me rappelais était ce moment où je l'avais embrassé. Je passai mon index sur mes lèvres, la saveur des siennes y était encore présente.

J'arrivai finalement dans la cuisine et me préparai un café ainsi qu'un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine… délicieux… !

Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée, Levi ? Je m'approchai de celle-ci et l'ouvrit en grand avant de déclarer, d'une voix éraillée :

\- « Salut Levi, qu'est ce que tu fous… là… »

Je sentis une fine pression sur mon ventre, ou plutôt _dans_ mon ventre. Je regardai en direction du couloir afin de savoir qui se trouvait en face de moi. Je déglutis bruyamment : ce n'était pas Levi. Je suivis alors du regard le bras droit de l'homme, qui pointait dans ma direction. Au bout de sa main se trouvait un objet que je ne perçus pas distinctement. Puis je criai intérieurement : de mon nouveau T-shirt perlait un liquide rouge qui éclaboussa le carrelage de l'entrée.

L'homme en face de moi venait de me planter un couteau dans le ventre.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey, hey ! C'est Kuroshine ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que les cours ont reprit mais j'ai eu beaucoup moins de commentaires sur mon dernier chapitre… Ce qui me peine un peu… Mais bon, en espérant que les prochains auront plus de retours ! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre j'en suis hyper fière, ça a été un plaisir de l'écrire ! Il est certes plus sombre que les autres mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît à moi. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

L'homme en face de moi venait de me planter un couteau dans le ventre.

Horrifié, je restai pétrifié sur place, j'arrivai à peine à croire en la pièce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux et dont j'étais le principal acteur. Mon rythme cardiaque devint erratique, mes mains se mirent à trembler de manière saccadée et mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés à leur maximum, tant cette scène paraissait irréelle. Un long cri strident résonna dans tout l'appartement : le mien.

Je réalisai à présent l'horreur de ce qui était entrain de se dérouler, du sang coulait en filés le long du manche de l'arme, tachant au passage la main de mon agresseur avant de finir sa course en petites gouttes, perlant jusqu'au sol. Je n'avais jamais autant crié de ma vie, j'en déchirai mes cordes vocales, tant et si bien que mes cris s'estompaient petit à petit avant de ne devenir que de simples couinements plaintifs et éraillés.

L'homme plaqua alors sa main libre contre ma bouche, m'obligeant à me taire en vue de ce qu'il allait accomplir ensuite et il y parvint… Il délogea le couteau planté dans mon ventre, laissant derrière lui une traînée de sang, m'extrayant ainsi un hurlement étouffé. Mon cœur manqua de nombreux battements, mes yeux tournaient malgré moi, le monde qui m'entourait devenait flou, trop flou…

Alors que ma raison quittait doucement mon esprit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un corps endormi, un bruit de grincement de porte résonna dans le couloir de l'immeuble; quelqu'un m'avait entendu ! Je repris mes esprits et tentai de crier à l'aide à travers la main moite de l'homme.

 _ **Je vous en supplie, faites que quelqu'un m'entende ! S'il y a un Dieu sur cette putain de terre, qu'il me le fasse savoir maintenant !**_

J'avais beau espérer… prier… crier… sa main bloquait le moindre de mes sons, les rendant ainsi presque inaudibles. J'en devins fou. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce couloir. Cette personne avait entendu du bruit. Mais cette personne ne vit pas le salopard qui était dans mon entrée. Ainsi, elle repartit dans le sens opposé au mien et un claquement de porte retentit, ce qui cella mon sort : j'allais certainement mourir.

L'homme ria, triomphant, ce fut le son le plus insupportable que j'ai jamais entendu dans ma vie. Ce salopard jubilait à l'idée de me voir mourir seul, comme un chien. J'aurai pu m'en sortir… si cet inconnu s'était un peu plus rapproché, s'il m'avait vu dans cet état là… mais le destin ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

Un goût de métal envahit ma bouche, mes jambes se liquéfièrent et je tombai ensuite à terre, sur mes deux genoux. Ma main droite alla tâter ma blessure, elle prit alors une couleur carmin et s'enveloppa d'une substance presque pâteuse. Mon autre main effleura le bout de mes lèvres, cette même substance se retrouva également sur mes doigts et à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Mon monde était devenu monochrome… Tout était tinté de rouge.

Je relevai la tête lorsque je sentis que l'homme commençait à s'agiter au dessus de moi. Il rangea tranquillement son couteau dans son fourreau, sans prendre le soin de le nettoyer au préalable. J'affichai une aura de dégoût à son égard, il me donnait envie de vomir. Il n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de me fixer.

J'appuyai intensément sur ma plaie, voulant stopper au maximum la perte de ce liquide carmin. Par ailleurs j'avalais difficilement le sang qui commençait à coaguler dans ma bouche. Il s'agenouilla, me regardant tel une bête curieuse.

Je reconnu mon agresseur. Je ne connaissais que trop bien cet homme… C'était ce soit disant ''Elrick'' qui avait contacté Levi il y a quelques heures.

\- « Bah alors petite merde, on vient plus se battre ? » questionna-t-il d'un air arrogant, tout en arborant un sourire sardonique.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, je songeai à quel point j'étais devenu impuissant face à ce monstre. La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de montrer les crocs, tout en affichant une aura de mépris à son égard. Il me scruta d'une mine presque dégoûtée, c'est vrai que ce spectacle devait faire peine à voir, et surenchérit :

« J'ai plutôt bien fait de suivre le Caporal-chef Levi, si je ne l'avais pas fait je n'aurais jamais pu te rendre ton coup au casino… Je me demande bien pourquoi il t'a laissé indemne »

J'articulai alors avec peine quelques mots, entre deux remontées de sang :

« Donc… tu bosses… bel et bi…en pour Le… vi ? »

Il sembla surpris de la révélation que je venais de lui faire, Levi ne lui avait certainement pas informé du genre de relation qu'il entretenait avec moi.

\- « Oh… ? Alors comme ça mes soupçons sont bien fondés, vous vous connaissez vraiment ? J'aurai dû m'en douter, c'est plutôt rare que le Caporal-chef Levi s'occupe personnellement d'une affaire qui ne le concerne pas directement. »

Alors que je lutais pour rassembler les nombreuses syllabes qui sortaient de sa bouche, j'eus une palpitation douloureuse qui figea mon corps tout entier. Ma respiration se bloqua un court instant, suffisamment longtemps pour me faire paniquer, ainsi je luttai pour récupérer le peu d'oxygène que mes poumons semblaient pouvoir supporter. Je compressai par réflexe mon estomac, sentant une vague de sang déferler le long de ma plaie. À l'origine ce n'était qu'une légère entaille de moins de dix centimètres de long, cependant plus je me tordais de douleur, plus celle-ci devenait imposante. Tant et si bien qu'une main ne suffisait presque plus à retenir le flux qui en sortait.

Je m'écroulai, réduisant ainsi le peu de distance qui me séparait du sol; deuxième fois en une journée que j'avais cette proximité avec le carrelage, ce qui était, à dire vrai, très peu agréable.

Toutes mes forces me quittaient, je ne pouvais à présent plus bouger et l'anémie me faisait perdre au fur et à mesure la raison, si tant est que j'en ai eu une un jours…

Me voyant étendu si misérablement à ses pieds, l'homme lança sur moi un regard de pitié mêlé à du mépris avant de finalement se diriger vers l'extérieur de mon appartement, me laissant de ce fait me vider de mon sang.

Dans l'espoir d'accomplir un dernier geste avant que mon agresseur ne s'en aille, je lui agrippai son mollet après avoir rassemblé l'intégralité de mes forces, puis lui adressa ces quelques paroles d'un ton menaçant :

\- « Ouais… je connais bien… l'autre salopard… alors à… ton avis, pour...quoi est-ce qu'il… ne m'a pas touché ?… hein ?… » Je marquai un temps d'arrêt afin de reprendre mon souffle et continuai, en riant nerveusement ces dernières paroles :

« Tu vas teeellement morflé mec… !

L'homme se tut un instant avant de rire aux éclats, ma menace ne l'avait visiblement pas inquiété plus que ça puisqu'il haussa ses épaules en signe d'indifférence. Il s'en alla alors, ne laissant au passage qu'une victime allongée à terre, mourante, une entaille au ventre…

La porte d'entrée se referma, j'étais à présent seul dans cette pièce qui me semblait immense alors qu'en règle général elle me paraissait bien petite. Je respirai avec peine, mes yeux étaient à mis clos, ma vision se brouillait en même temps que mon rythme cardiaque diminuait. Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur endroit pour se remémorer certains souvenirs et pourtant c'est ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment… C'était toujours ce passage là qui me touchait le plus dans un film, ce moment où un personnage gît au sol, le souffle court, et où de nombreux éléments de sa vie défilent dans son esprit.

C'est ce qui se passait en ce moment mais pour moi, cette fois-ci… Je voyais à travers mon regard toutes ces choses que j'aurai pu accomplir, toutes ces choses que j'aurais du dire… Ce sentiment de regret si pesant lorsque la Mort vient vous faire passer de vie à trépas… Si seulement j'avais exprimé clairement mes sentiments, si seulement j'avais appelé ma stupide sœur plus souvent…

 _ **Si seulement…**_

J'étais abattu, plus aucun membre de mon corps ne semblait vouloir bouger, j'avais abandonné tout espoir de vivre, je baignais dans une vague de sang, une main toujours sur mon ventre. J'aurais pu crier afin que quelqu'un dans le bâtiment m'entende mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Me déplacer était également une chose impensable, j'avais déjà du mal à lever mon bras alors traîner mon corps sur plusieurs mètres: impossible…

Alors que je m'assoupissais dans un sommeil ultime, une légère musique me ramena in extremis dans le monde des vivants. Mon portable, qui se trouvait dans ma poche arrière gauche, vibrait de manière synchronisée avec les notes aiguës de ma sonnerie. J'hésitai un long moment à prendre ce qui devait être un appel, une perche que le destin semblait me tendre, délicatement.

 _ **À quoi bon me fatiguer d'avantage alors que je vais mourir ?**_

Lassé de cette mélodie, j'extirpai le-dit portable de ma poche et déchiffrai péniblement le nom de la personne qui m'appelait…

Soudain, une légère étincelle s'éveilla en moi, et aussi infime soit elle, elle était là. Mon corps avait beau abandonner toute envie de vivre, mon esprit, lui, espérait encore et toujours. Alors quand je vis le prénom d'Armin s'afficher, je compris qu'il me restait une chance de m'en sortir. Je fis alors glisser mon doigt le long de l'écran afin de décrocher puis appuyai sur le bouton ''haut parleur''.

\- « Allô Eren, c'est Armin. T'es bien rentré chez toi ? T'avais vraiment l'air bien amoché hier soir… du coup je m'inquiétais... »

Je ne lui répondis pas dans l'immédiat, je réalisai à peine la chance que j'avais que cet imbécile m'appelle, pile à ce moment là… La voix d'Armin devint beaucoup plus douteuse suite à mon silence.

« Eren, ça va ? Eh Eren, tu m'entends ?! »

\- « … Armin… je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler… » murmurai-je, sur un ton des plus sincère.

\- « Heu… merci… je suppose… ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

\- « Rien de spécial, j'ai juste une vilaine entaille de quinze centimètres au niveau du ventre. »

Armin poussa un cri de surprise étouffé avant de soupirer, sûrement devait-il penser qu'il s'agissait encore d'une farce de ma part.

\- « Eren, déconnes pas avec ce genre de remarques, c'est une blague rassures moi !? »

\- « J'aurais voulu que ce soit une blague, Armin mais c'en est pas une… Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, pourrais-tu appeler les secours ? Je commence à voir légèrement trouble… »

\- « Pu… tain… J'appelle une ambulance puis je te reprend, ok ? T'as intérêt à me répondre ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Armin avait raccroché et était certainement entrain de composer le numéro du SAMU. Le temps n'était pas à notre avantage et l'on pouvait comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait coupé court à notre conversation. Les secondes passèrent, puis ma sonnerie retentit de nouveau, je décrochai pour tomber sur la voix d'Armin, essoufflé. Un bruit de porte retentit puis celui d'un moteur que l'on démarrait.

\- « Ça va toujours ? » me demanda-t-il.

\- « Comme quelqu'un qui pisse le sang… » fis-je, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- « Bon, au moins tu as toujours ton humeur pourri, c'est rassurant… » souffla-t-il avant de poursuivre :

« J'arrive bientôt, une ambulance est en route et sera certainement là avant moi. »

\- « Tu ferais mieux de raccrocher ce téléphone… sinon on sera deux aux urgences… » soulignai-je.

\- « Au lieu de dire des conneries tu voudrais pas plutôt me raconter ce que t'as fait hier soir ? » s'énerva-t-il, en déviant au passage, habilement, ma remarque.

Je ne dirais pas que c'était une réaction étrange de sa part que de s'informer sur ma vie, Armin s'intéressait beaucoup aux autres, mais ici le but de sa demande n'était pas le même qu'à l'accoutumé. En ce moment Armin avait peur, peur que je m'en aille. Cela pouvait s'entendre à travers sa voix tremblante. Il profitait de notre appelle pour me maintenir ''éveillé'', le fait de parler m'obligeait à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur. Mais cela lui permettait également d'avoir une dernière conversation avec moi, il anticipait le pire, le cas où je succomberai à mes blessures.

\- « Tu veux pas savoir Armin, crois moi… »

Il sembla hésité un instant, sûrement devait-il s'imaginer de multiples scenarii dans sa tête, peut-être était-il même assez proche de la réalité… Même si la vraie raison de ce silence résultait d'une amnésie involontaire…

\- « Eren... » murmura le blond aux yeux bleus.

\- « Hum ? »

\- « Promets moi de ne pas mourir… je t'en supplie… »

Il avait dit ces mots sur un ton suppliant, refoulant quelques sanglots avant de finalement éclater en larmes. Ces pleurs me firent prendre conscience d'une chose : je ne pouvais pas abandonner toute envie de vivre. Je n'en avais pas le droit…

C'est fou à quel point l'être humain ne voit que le bout de son nez, ne pense qu'à sa propre personne. On pense que sa mort n'implique que nous même, et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas… Toutes les personnes autour de nous sont touchées… Si je partais, que deviendraient-ils tous ?

Cette réflexion pouvait paraître prétentieuse de ma part, comme si le monde ne tournait qu'autour de moi… Pourtant c'était le cas, à un détail près: _mon_ monde tourne autour de moi. Et si celui-ci s'arrêtait pour moi, il ralentissait celui de mes proches… Dont celui d'Armin…

J'inspirai profondément avant de lui répondre, de manière rassurante… :

« Promis Armin, j'vais pas crevé ici… je me suis pas fait chier à la FAC pour rien ! »

… ou presque. Sérieux, moi ? Jamais !

Néanmoins ma réponse avait au moins eut le mérite de lui arraché un petit rire. Suite à quoi il me posa de nombreuses questions.

Quand je ne lui répondais pas directement il se mettait à hurler mon prénom, ce qui me permit de toujours resté conscient. Les minutes passèrent à une lenteur incroyable, une marre de sang se formait autour de moi tandis que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble. Un brouhaha incompréhensible envahie la pièce alors que des ambulanciers s'agglutinaient autour de moi.

Mon monde devint de plus en plus flou, certains s'adressaient à moi mais impossible de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Je sentis de puissants bras me soulever et me déplacer à travers le bâtiment avant de me ramener à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Mes yeux se fermèrent à moitié quand ils rencontrèrent la lumière du jour, mes pupilles se rétractèrent et j'émis un gémissement plaintif face à cette chaleur qui me brûlait la rétine. Je les rouvris et tombai nez à nez avec Armin, qui venait tout juste d'arriver sur les lieux. Il me fit un merveilleux sourire tout en bredouillant des mots qui se voulaient rassurants. Je fus alors placé sur une civière, dans une ambulance immaculée de blanc. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrivait, d'innombrables silhouettes allaient et venaient devant mes yeux, laissant derrières elles de multiples traînées irisées.

Mon souffle devint de plus en plus court, mes paupières se fermaient bien malgré moi. Finalement la dernière image dont je me souvienne fut celle de mon meilleur ami, penché sur moi, tenant fermement mes deux mains entre les siennes.

* * *

 _ **J'ai froid…**_

Un sentiment de mal-être s'empara de mon corps tandis que celui-ci grelottait sous la brise glaciale qui englobait la pièce où je me trouvais. Mes pieds nus touchaient les pierres froides de ce qui semblait être… une cave ? J'ouvris péniblement les yeux afin de m'assurer que ce que j'avançai était véridique, et ça l'était. Je me trouvais réellement dans une cave.

Pris de panique je tâtai mon ventre avant de soulever le T-shirt que je portai pour finalement me rendre compte que l'incision que j'avais au niveau de l'estomac avait… disparu. Avant que je ne puisse me demander comment celle-ci s'était cicatrisée sans laisser de trace et en si peu de temps, un claquement sourd fit écho dans toute la cave. J'observai alors nerveusement la pièce, cherchant de quoi me défendre si jamais quelqu'un en venait à m'agresser. Au fur et à mesure que j'inspectai la pièce – car oui j'arrivai étrangement à me déplacer sans aucun problème – je reconnus quelques éléments familiers… Peut être même un peu trop familier pour être de simples coïncidences…

Cette cave était assez petite, et surtout très bas plafond, de longues étagères encombraient les murs humides et tapissés de moisissures. De longues traînées d'eaux coulaient le long des barreaux de celles-ci et trempaient au passage les quelques chiffons, bocaux et conserves qui s'y trouvaient. Une odeur de métal, d'essence et de moisissure envahissait mes narines, parfum propre à une cave, en somme. À grand fracas quelqu'un s'avança dans ma direction, le peu de luminosité ne me permit pas de distinguer immédiatement cette personne. Cependant ces bruits réguliers de pas éveillaient en moi une étrange sensation de peur, comme s'ils me rappelaient une personne que mon esprit préférait oublier mais que ma mémoire, elle, reconnaissait.

Ma vision s'éclaircit, je pus alors parfaitement distinguer les traits du visage de la personne qui s'approchait progressivement de moi. Et cette personne n'était autre… que mon père. Il portait un long manteau marron qui lui arrivait aux genoux, un chapeau de même couleur se dressait sur son crâne chevelus, des lunettes rondes et noires se tenaient sur son nez, il arborait également une barbe de trois jours ainsi qu'une mine pâle.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, ma respiration devint erratique, un souvenir douloureux venait de m'apparaître et j'étais entrain de le revivre. Cette manière nonchalante de se déplacer, ce lieu si étrange, ma mystérieuse guérison, tout semblait clair à présent.

C'était il y a plusieurs années de cela, je venais d'avoir onze ans et mon père m'avait demandé de me rendre dans la cave de notre maison afin d'y chercher du matériel médical. Je trouvais sa demande étrange, d'habitude ce matériel se trouvait dans son cabiné et non pas dans la cave, mais les ordres sont les ordres et je ne rechignai pas plus longtemps. Je descendis, pieds nus, les escaliers en pierres et arrivai dans la-dite cave. Je fouillai alors le lieu de fond en comble à la recherche d'une quelconque pince, pipette ou autre chose se rapportant au domaine médical. Les minutes passèrent et au bout de plusieurs fouilles acharnées je décidai d'abandonner, quand soudain mon père se retrouva à mes côtés, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Une lourde masse vint s'abattre sur mon crâne, puis plus rien. Le vide total. Je me réveillai alors, dans la même position qu'à l'instant, au même endroit.

Je savais à présent la suite des événements et cette révélation me fit avoir des sueurs froides, un souffle glacé me parcourra l'échine. Je paniquai, quittant le point où je me trouvais pour fuir en direction d'une porte ''secrète'' qui avait servit pendant la guerre. Guerre que l'on avait nommé ''l'attaque des titans'', celle-ci avait opposée les anciens habitants de Rose et des villes alentours à une armée redoutable pourvut de technologie jusqu'alors inconnu : les ''titans''. Leur apparence n'avait rien de titanesque en soit mais leur attirail dévastateur, lui, en avait tout l'air.

Je me dirigeai donc vers cette porte… ou du moins j'essayai. J'avais beau courir de toutes mes forces je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre. Alors que la distance entre mon père et moi ne faisait que se rétrécir, je n'arrivai toujours pas à me déplacer. Je me mis à verser quelques larmes, je savais ce qu'il allait me faire, je ne voulais plus jamais revivre ça… plus jamais ! Je hurlai, en espérant que ma mère qui était à l'étage m'entendrait. Mais elle ne vint pas à mon secours. Personne ne vint à mon secours…

Mon père se tenait à présent à mes côtés, une nouvelle fois. J'aurai aimé qu'il m'assomme une fois de plus, préférant être inconscient plutôt que de subir une seconde fois ce qu'il allait me faire. Il ne le fit pas, il sortit de sa mallette – que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué – une seringue. L'aiguille de celle-ci mesurait environ dix centimètres, c'était suffisamment long pour me faire suffoquer. Elle n'avait pas encore transpercée ma peau que je criais déjà, rien que le fait d'y penser me fit vomir ce qui devait être mon dîner. Je suppliai mon père du regard, je savais ce qui allait se passer, je savais qu'il ne serait pas réceptif à mes supplices – comme la première fois – mais je tentais tout de même, c'était ma seule arme face à lui.

 _\- « Je suis désolé mon fils, c'est pour ton bien, pardonnes moi… »_

Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite, la bouche ouverte, les larmes aux yeux, les yeux écarquillés, mon cœur écartelé.

Il planta alors l'aiguille dans ma peau, d'un coup sec et puisant. Je hurlai, je me débattais, gigotant dans tous les sens en espérant que cette horreur sorte de moi. Le liquide verdâtre quittait lentement la seringue, coulant ainsi dans mes veines pourpres. Mes mouvements devinrent plus lent, je me laissai lentement tomber, m'accrochant au passage désespérément aux étagères, faisant tomber les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient par terre. Je m'éraflai les mains, sentant de ce fait un liquide rouge perler le long de mes paumes. La rouille présente sur les barreaux me piquai les mains mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui me prenait au bras droit – bras avec lequel j'avais tenté de me réceptionner – je souffrais terriblement. Autant physiquement que moralement.

Mon père, en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle, venait de me trahir. Je sanglotai tandis que le décors qui m'entourait s'effaçait petit à petit, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un océan noir. Un globe sombre dans lequel seul moi existait.

Cependant, dans cette immense plaine remplie de vide, je perçus une source de chaleur, toute proche. Elle m'enveloppai totalement, ce qui fit naître en moi un sentiment de bien-être rassurant. Je souris, cette source de chaleur contrastait parfaitement avec l'univers froid aux alentours. J'entendis une petite voix qui semblait m'appeler, tendrement…

 _\- « Eren… Eren… »_

Je me laissai charmer par cette voix dont je n'arrivai pas à coller un visage dessus. Mais cela m'importait peu, je ne souhaitais pas savoir à qui elle appartenait, je voulais juste la suivre… Partir, partir loin de cet endroit obscure, de ce souvenir horrible que j'avais pourtant oublié… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi refaisait-il surface alors que pendant toutes ces années je ne soupçonnais même pas son existence ? Où étais-je au juste ? Est-ce que j'étais en vie ? Ou bien étais-je… mort ?

 _« Tu n'es pas mort Eren, juste perdu dans tes souvenirs… Allez, viens, échappes toi, ne reste pas ici, oublie tout, comme la dernière fois… tu n'es pas obligé de t'en souvenir, non ? »_

J'acquiesçai, totalement sous l'emprise de cette voix mielleuse. ''Elle'' ria, une vague de lumière engloutit le globe. Je repris mes esprits.

* * *

Je me réveillai alors de ce qui semblait être un long sommeil. Je battais à de nombreuses reprises mes cils, tel les ailes d'un papillon, rendant ainsi mon monde plus net. J'observai mes mains d'un air perdu, avant de fixer mon ventre, entouré de bandes blanches. Je scrutai alors la pièce qui m'entourait, c'était une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique; des murs blancs, un lit blanc, des draps blancs, des meubles blancs, bref : ce qui se rapprochait le plus du paradis, sur terre, en matière de couleur. Je sentis alors cette source de chaleur, celle qui était apparue dans mon ''songe''. Je posai mon regard sur ce qui ressemblait à un corps, celui-ci était soigneusement enroulé autour de moi, agrippant tendrement mon bras gauche. Je passai lentement mes mains dans sa chevelure, les caressant mèches par mèches et reconnaissant parfaitement la personne à qui ils appartenaient. Je les dégageai avec douceur de son visage afin d'en voir les traits, scrutant alors ses deux yeux clos, habituellement si beaux. Je souris en la voyant bouger, se réveillant petit à petit.

Je croisai finalement les yeux émeraudes de ma chère Sasha, qui me rendit mon sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous , c'est Kuroshine ! Un grand merci pour tous vos retour, ils me donnent envie de continuer à écrire, je suis à chaque fois toute sourire quand je les lis ! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent, et pourtant je n'étais pas particulièrement inspirée. C'est le dernier chapitre que je considère comme faisant parti du ''placage d'intrigue'' (je me comprends haha), bref on rentre vraiment dans l'intrigue à partir du chapitre suivant, ou du moins j'espère que ça sera le cas… En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous dis également à la semaine prochaine ! Bye !

Chapitre 6

\- « Bien dormi ? » fis-je d'un sourire chaleureux.

La voir me faisait énormément de bien, se réveiller près d'une personne que l'on aime est une sensation extraordinaire, surtout après ce qui venait de m'arriver. Sasha se releva avant de s'étirer de manière féline et de me fixer de ses yeux verts pommes. Elle hocha péniblement la tête, encore endormie.

\- « Ça va… très peu dormi… attendais que tu t'réveilles… » grommela la châtain, mâchant certains mots, preuve qu'elle avait, en effet, veillé jusqu'à tard le soir.

Ça ainsi que ses cernes plus que flagrantes, son regard vitreux et sa figure pâle : un vrai zombie… un zombie mangeur de patates…

Je ris face à cette image que mon cerveau venait de dessiner de manière instantané, ce qui sembla vexer la ''zombie'' concernée puisqu'elle me frappa – ''amicalement'' – l'épaule gauche avec une force qu'un humain normalement constitué ne pouvait déployer au réveil. Mais ici il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne normale, mais de Sasha Braus.

Je laissai échapper de ma bouche un léger cri de douleur, ce qui eut le don de changer la mine boudeuse de la châtain en soupçon d'inquiétudes.

\- « C'est mal de frapper un malade Mademoiselle Braus, le saviez-vous ? » réprimandai-je tout en frottant frénétiquement ma paume de main contre le lieu touché.

\- « Pas quand le ''malade'' en question est un imbécile, incapable de se maintenir en bonne santé plus de dix minutes ! D'autant plus qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde au fait qu'il cause des emmerdes aux personnes qui l'aiment ! » s'exclama-t-elle, à présent parfaitement éveillée.

D'ordinaire j'aurai réagi par la colère, en lui hurlant dessus que mes blessures ne concernaient que moi, et non pas elle. À croire que le temps avait finalement eu raison de moi puisque je me contentai d'acquiescer de façon pitoyable ses paroles. Je songeai alors à celles que j'avais prononcé lors de ma dernière discussion avec Mikasa…

 _ **''Je te promets de faire attention Mikasa'', hein ? Menteur…**_

\- « Comment va Mikasa ? Je suppose qu'elle est déjà venu me voir un paquet de fois, nan ? »

La fille maintenant assise sur mon lit d'hôpital, face à moi, écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choquée par ce que je venais de demander. Quoi, c'est si surprenant de voir que je m'informe de l'état de quelqu'un ?

\- « Mais t'es dingue ou juste con ?! Tu veux qu'elle fasse une syncope ?! Si elle avait appris que tu t'étais fait poignardé elle serait déjà morte de peur ! Littéralement ! »

\- « Vu à quel point elle me harcèle, elle a très certainement envoyé un millier, que dis-je, un million de messages afin de prendre de mes nouvelles ! Tarée comme elle est, elle est déjà morte en imaginant le pire ! »

\- « Voilà tout l'intérêt que tu portes à ta sœur ! Heureusement pour toi Sasha Braus était sur le coup et a répondu à tous ses messages. » s'exclama-t-elle, fièrement.

\- « Et elle a gobé ça ?… » questionnai-je, perplexe. Mikasa me connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir tomber dans le panneau.

\- « Comme une huître ! T'inquiètes j'ai recopié à la perfection ton orthographe… » me répondis la châtain d'un sourire narquois.

\- « Aouch, ça à dû être dur pour toi, t'avais un Bescherelle au moins ? Nan parce que le français c'est pas ton truc… »

 _ **Et bim ! Qu'est ce que tu vas répondre à ça, Braus ?**_

\- « Si j'étais toi je ne me la ramènerai pas, Monsieur-je-vais-finir-à-la-rue-parce-que-je-suis-en-littéraire ! »

C'est quoi ce préjugé à deux balles sur les littéraires qui finissent au chômage ?! À croire qu'on est bon qu'à atterrir à Pôle emploi…

Je grommelai dans ma barbe – que je n'ai pas – suite à sa remarque. Un silence de mort s'était installé entre nous. Est-ce qu'elle avait veillé sur moi depuis mon arrivé ? Et d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dormais dans cette chambre d'hôpital ? Trois jours ? Deux semaines ? Un mois peut-être ? Pas la moindre idée…

Je commençai à bouger mes jambes histoire de me relever un peu et de constater l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'y arrivai sans problèmes, le bas de mon corps semblait bouger parfaitement, avec quelques courbatures liées à l'immobilité – ce qui était normal – mais il bougeait. J'observai alors mon ventre couvert de bandes blanches qui devaient certainement cacher une fine cicatrice. Celle-ci me piquait très légèrement lorsque je contractai mon ventre, je compris très vite qu'il valait mieux ne pas répéter ce geste afin que la cicatrice ne se rouvre pas.

Je sentis alors le regard pesant de Sasha sur moi, ainsi que sur ma blessure passée. Elle hésita un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de m'adresser ces quelques mots, lourds de sentiments :

« Qui t'as fait ça ?… »

Tristesse, regret, colère, inquiétude, toutes ces émotions se retrouvaient dans les paroles de la châtain. Je détournai le regard, fixant alors la chaise posée contre le mur blanc de la chambre, sous une fenêtre fermée.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé lui répondre ? Que c'était l'homme qui l'avait abordé dans le casino qui m'avait fait ça ? Que c'était indirectement de sa faute ? Bien sûr que je ne le pensais pas ! Elle n'y était pour rien dans tout ça… Pourtant c'est la conclusion qu'elle en tirerait.

« Personne… » articulai-je avec difficulté.

Elle attrapa mon poignet d'un geste sec, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces ce qui m'obligeai à tourner mon regard vers elle.

\- « Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es fait ça en faisant à bouffer ?! T'es pas con à ce point, Eren ! Et moi non plus je ne le suis pas, alors arrête de me prendre pour une conne ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils, peinant à contenir mon envie de lui crier dessus en retour. Lorsqu'on s'adresse ainsi à moi, j'ai pour habitude de répondre sur le même ton. Cependant je ne voulais pas hausser la voix, pas maintenant, pas devant elle… J'aurai pu la perdre, elle, et les autres, alors il était hors de question que l'on s'embrouille !

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de souffler lentement et de lui répondre de la manière la plus posée possible.

\- « Écoutes Sasha, je n'ai pas pu voir le visage de la personne qui m'a fait ça. Je ne peux pas te répondre car moi-même je n'en sais rien… »

Elle lâcha mon poignet, visiblement plus calme qu'avant. Elle prit ensuite mon portable en main, le déverrouilla, et me le tendis après avoir pianoté dessus. Je le pris en main et la regardai avec interrogation, elle me demanda alors, d'une voix calme :

« Ça a un rapport avec ce texto ? »

Je retournai à mon portable et lus alors le message qu'elle avait ouvert.

 _068866****_

 _Oï gamin, toujours à l'hôsto ? J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un t'avait poignardé. Je vais réglé ça au plus vite, j'aime pas trop quand on désobéit à mes ordres. Passes chez moi quand tu seras sorti de là, comptes pas sur moi pour venir t'y voir._

 _16:26_

Levi… toujours aussi bien informé. J'aimerai bien savoir comment ces informations circulent et à quelle vitesse dans ce genre de bande. Il dit qu'il va s'en charger, par quel moyen ? Faisait-il cela uniquement par souci de maintient de l'ordre ou par vengeance envers ce que cet homme m'avait fait ? En tant que ''Caporal-chef'' je suppose qu'il a certaines responsabilités qu'il doit remplir, et tenir ses chiens en laisses doit en faire parti… Mais plus important encore : pourquoi est-ce que je devais venir le voir ? Cette question resta en suspend car je sentis que Sasha attendait patiemment une réponse de ma part.

\- « Je… heu… oui, c'est un ami, il doit connaître la personne qui m'a fait ''ça''. Son père est flic alors je pense qu'il va le livrer à la police… » fis-je, une goutte de sueur perlant sur mon front, tout en balbutiant.

Eren Jaëger, créateur de mensonges depuis 1857. Levi, fils de policier ? Ça serait le comble pour un dealer de… quelque chose !

Cependant mon mensonge avait visiblement du sens puisque la châtain retrouva une lueur d'espoir qui brillait à travers ses yeux. Elle hocha la tête et se releva afin de se diriger vers une salle de bain. Elle prit un verre posé sur un chariot en métal avant de le remplir d'eau provenant du robinet. Elle revint à mes côtés en me présentant le verre d'eau, que je pris.

\- « Je te crois pour cette fois-ci, tu as subi un puissant choc, ta mémoire ne doit pas être dans son meilleur jour… Tu remercieras ton ami de ma part. »

Je hochai simplement la tête de haut en bas avant de tremper mes lèvres dans le récipient transparent et de boire le liquide à l'intérieur, d'une traite.

Une fois vide, je le posai sur la table de chevet à droite du lit quand j'entendis soudain quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'autorisai la personne à entrer avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche, un stéthoscope autour du cou et en prime, accompagné d'Armin.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Jaëger, fit-il un sourire aux lèvres, bien dormi ? »

\- « Sûrement mieux si une petite squatteuse ne s'était pas appropriée la moitié du lit... » répondis-je tout en tirant la langue face à l'intéressée.

Qui en retour me donna un coup de coude bien placé au niveau de mon bras gauche, encore une fois.

Le médecin s'approcha de moi et sermonna au passage mon agresseuse qui s'était décalée afin de lui laisser de la place.

\- « Mademoiselle Braus, un peu de douceur je vous pris. Je sais bien que votre ami n'est plus en danger mais frapper un malade n'est pas très élogieux pour autant ! »

Aucune agressivité ne se lisait à travers sa voix, bien que ses paroles eurent été dures. J'étais assez heureux de constater que quelqu'un me soutenait enfin face à cette folle !

« Bien Monsieur Jeager, quelque chose à signaler: des douleurs, de la fatigue… ? Ou autre chose ? » me demanda-t-il tout en sortant un petit calepin de sa poche de blouse ainsi qu'un stylo qu'il se mit à faire cliqueter frénétiquement.

Je réfléchis un instant et lui répondis ensuite de manière stoïque :

\- « Non, pas vraiment… En revanche j'aurai des questions à vous poser, docteur… »

\- « Je vous écoutes, qui a-t-il ? » me répondit-il.

\- « J'aimerai savoir… depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ? »

Il sembla hésiter un petit moment avant d'annoncer, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Trois jours Monsieur Jeager, votre convalescence n'a pas été très longue, l'intervention non plus d'ailleurs. Nous n'avions qu'à désinfecter et recoudre la plaie, l'arme n'avait heureusement pas touchée vos points vitaux. Cependant vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang et ces deux derniers jours ont été bénéfique afin que vous puisez récupérer la majeur partie de ce que vous aviez perdu en sang... » déblatéra-t-il, faisant rouler son stylo entre ses doigts.

J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête et continuai mon interrogatoire.

\- « Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir, docteur ? »

Il hésita une fois de plus, m'inspectant de haut en bas d'un air suspicieux. Il déclara finalement, tout sourire :

« Ce soir. Si vous êtes sage ! »

J'émis un petit rire cristallin, heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Je voulais sortir de cet hôpital sinistre qui ne m'inspirait que du dégoût, pour aller… pour aller où d'ailleurs ?

Je n'étais pas très emballé à l'idée de rentrer chez moi, l'horreur de cette mâtiné s'était certainement gravée dans la tapisserie des murs et le carrelage du sol, et je n'avais aucunement l'envie de revivre cette scène, encore moins seul. La crainte que mon agresseur revienne achever son travail me hantait également, et s'il s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à moi ?

Ça n'était pas impossible, au vu de la vitesse avec laquelle les informations circulaient, il suffisait qu'un seul de ces types me voit pour qu'en moins de deux heures il soit informé de mon existence. Un sentiment de profonde angoisse s'empara de moi, je n'avais nul part où aller, aucun endroit digne de porter le nom de ''lieu sécurisé''.

J'aurai pu vivre chez Armin ou Sasha en attendant que mes craintes s'estompent et que le quartier redevienne plus calme que maintenant, mais l'endroit où se situait leur appartement était à plusieurs kilomètres de ma FAC. Rose avait beau être une ville immensément grande avec de nombreuses lignes de métro et tram reliées à Trost, il n'empêche que ceux-ci n'étaient pas accessibles aux plus démunis… y comprit moi qui venais tout juste de racheter un portable et dont le contenu de mon frigo en avait déjà pâti. Mes dépenses de tram en plus et celui-ci deviendrait aussi vide qu'un paquet de chips.

Mes deux amis étaient restés silencieux pendant toute la phase d'interrogation, dans un coin de la pièce. Le médecin s'en alla alors, prenant le soin de m'expliquer la nécessite à ce que je revienne afin de retirer les points de sutures, la manière dont il fallait que je me lave et change mes bandages, ainsi que l'interdiction formel de pratiquer des activités physiques intensives, sans quoi ma plaie se rouvrirait et se mettrait à saigner abondement. Cette dernière remarque me dissuada totalement à l'idée de courir un marathon, même s'il n'y avait aucune chance à ce que je fasse du sport; très peu pour moi… Le médecin quitta la pièce tout en nous souhaitant la bonne journée à tous ainsi qu'un bon rétablissement à moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner vers Sasha et Armin qu'une tête blonde vint se nicher dans mon cou, des bras enroulèrent le haut de mon corps et me compressèrent tendrement. Je sentis de légères gouttes froides perler le long de mon épaule et des couinements plaintifs émaner de l'homme aux yeux azurs. Celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes dans un tremblement de peur.

Je fis alors un geste bête, certes, mais qui était extraordinaire venant de moi si l'on me connaissait bien : je le pris également dans mes bras. Je pus alors apercevoir Sasha entre les mèches blondes d'Armin qui sourit de manière splendide à la vue de cette scène attendrissante. Sasha était une brute de décoffrage et Armin une véritable guimauve, mais je m'en fichais pas mal, l'important c'est qu'ils soient eux-mêmes, tout simplement.

Au bout de quelques secondes il se détacha finalement de moi, les yeux et les joues teintées de rouge dû à ses sanglots.

\- « Tu te sens mieux Eren ? » bredouilla-t-il entre deux reniflement disgracieux et enfantins.

\- « Oui Armin, beaucoup mieux. T'as assuré ! » fis-je tout en frottant ma main gauche dans ses mèches de blés.

Il ria nerveusement, je crois que lui-même ne pensait pas être capable de gérer une situation comme celle d'il y a quelques jours, lui d'habitude si peureux et anxieux.

La châtain s'approcha d'un pas de louve et se joignit à l'élaboration de la nouvelle coupe d'Armin en frottant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tout comme moi. Elle appuya son geste d'une remarque bien placée :

« Bah alors Armin ? On devient un homme ? Il était temps ! Même Christa est plus virile que toi…»

Bon, j'avoue que sa dernière phrase était plutôt humiliante… Mais qui pouvait lui donner tort ?

Armin ne réagit pas, visiblement vexé par ce que venait de lui dire la châtain et se mit à afficher une mine boudeuse.

\- « Mais nan, j'déconne ! » reprit Sasha, sur un ton réconfortant et enjoué.

Il ne lui répondit que par un tirage de langue des plus matures… et elle le lui rendu… de vrais gamins !

Ils se posèrent ensuite tous deux de part et d'autre du lit, prenant le soin de ne pas m'écraser les jambes. Nous commencions alors à discuter de tout et de rien et notamment de nos études. Armin et Sasha m'expliquaient à quel point la science avait beau être un domaine compliqué, elle était avant tout passionnante. Je n'étais que très peu réceptif à leurs explications, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me racontaient.

 _ **Si je suis en FAC de Lettres, tu te doutes bien que c'est parce que je comprend que 'dal aux matières scientifiques, non ?!**_

Mais étrangement la façon dont ils en parlaient me faisait rêver, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux de faire ce qu'ils aimaient, c'était bien la première fois que je les voyais avoir le même avis sur un même thème. J'aurais pu les écouter discuter pendant des heures tant j'aimais les entendre parler, sans en comprendre ni le sujet, ni les mots. Ils me demandèrent alors ce que j'étudiai en cours et je leur expliquais vaguement certains mouvements littéraires et autres. Armin semblait accroché à mes lèvres, aimant lui aussi la lecture, mais son désir de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait avait été plus grand que celui d'étudier les lettres, ce qui l'orienta dans son actuelle FAC. Sasha, en revanche, était aussi réactive que moi lorsqu'ils discutaient mathématiques, nageant – ou plutôt, se noyant – dans un flou total. Elle était loin d'être sotte mais… elle n'aimait pas lire ! Ayant été très vite familiarisée avec les chiffres, la logique et tout ce qui tourne autour des jeux, son amour pour les nombres n'était pas surprenant.

« Dis Eren, cet ami qui t'as envoyé un message, d'où tu le connais ? »

 _ **Oh merde…**_

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour… je n'avais très franchement pas envie de parler de Levi avec eux. Non pas que je voulais garder son identité secrète mais… plus j'en parlerai avec eux, plus je serais obligé de mentir sur certains point et donc je m'emmêlerai les pinceaux.

\- « Et bien… c'est un type qui se trouve dans le même cours que moi… » fis-je d'un ton hésitant.

\- « Ah, je m'en doutais… Il ressemble à quoi ? »

 _ **Merci Sasha pour avoir fait naître dans mon esprit l'image de Levi… Comme ça j'aurai bien chaud en te parlant de lui !**_

\- « Heu… Il a des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux argentés, un teint très pâle et de grandes mains. Levi a sept ans de plus mais mesure dix ou quinze centimètres de moins que moi. »

Je n'avais pas trop insisté sur certains détails comme ses lèvres douces, son regard provocateur, sa voix rauque, son odeur suave, tout ce qui fait que Levi est Levi. Quoi que le descriptif des mains n'était peut être pas nécessaire…

Armin arqua un sourcil à l'entente de ce nom et me questionna :

« Levi, c'est ça ? Ce prénom me dit quelque chose, il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu… »

 _ **Heu… Alors si tu connais le prénom ''Levi'' Armin, c'est que tu es mêlé à des histoires pas très nettes… Et je préfère que ce ne soit pas le cas !**_

Sasha reprit aussitôt la parole, visiblement très intriguée par cet inconnu qu'était Levi :

« Et tu comptes le voir une fois sorti, non ? »

Sa manière de parler était bien trop provocatrice pour que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là, cela ne m'étonnais pas de sa part…

Je la pris de cours et lui répondis de la façon la plus franche qui soit :

« Enlèves toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête; je ne sors pas avec lui. »

Ma clairvoyance la fit sourire un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa mine instigatrice.

\- « Dommage, vu la lueur qu'il y a dans tes mirettes quand tu parles de lui j'ai cru que tu craquais pour un mec beaucoup plus âgé que toi… »

\- « La même lueur que lorsque tu parlais à Connie quand nous étions au collège… ? » rétorquai-je sur la même intonation que la châtain.

Elle grimaça, ma remarque l'avait parfaitement touchée et en plein dans le mile. Oui ça ne se fait pas d'évoquer des amourettes de gosses mais bon, elle le mérite non ?

Armin, totalement perdu – une fois n'est pas coutume – jongla entre nos deux visages en quête de réponses ou au moins d'indices.

Sasha se leva alors, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et but un verre d'eau fraîche, cul sec. Armin et moi la suivions du regard, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, le tout dans un silence de mort. Elle récupéra, sur une chaise à côté du lit, un sac qui semblait m'appartenir, elle le déposa avec violence là où je me trouvais, ce qui fit sursauter Armin. Elle ramassa ensuite plusieurs affaires qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre et les mit dans le sac.

\- « Si tu te barres pas maintenant t'auras aucune chance d'aller voir ta Juliette, Roméo ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux tout en levant mes sourcils, l'évocation de Roméo et Juliette me fit rire en pensant d'abord à Levi avec une robe – image très parlante, n'est-ce pas – puis je songeai au fait que Sasha n'a certainement jamais lu une seule œuvre de Shakespeare et se contente donc de répéter une expression toute faite. Et quand on connaît Sasha, on sait que les expressions toutes faites: très peu pour elle ! Elle fait partie de ce groupe de personnes qui, comme Lewis Carroll, invente des mots pour exprimer une idée précise. Certains les traitent de fous, moi je dis que ce sont eux qui apportent de la couleur à ce monde monochrome.

Je glissai hors du lit avec quelques difficultés, les fourmis fictives présentent dans mes jambes m'empêchaient de m'appuyer correctement sur mes deux pieds. Les secondes passèrent et le sang commença lentement à circuler de façon normal dans mes membres.

J'enfilai rapidement un T-shirt et un bas, sans me préoccuper de la présence de la châtain, et pris mon sac sur mes épaules avant de quitter la chambre. Dans le couloir nous croisions le médecin de tout à l'heure à qui nous adressions un sourire avant de descendre les escaliers et de sortir finalement de l'hôpital, au bout de trois jours pour ma part.

Une fois à l'extérieur nous nous dirigions vers le parking du bâtiment et montions dans la voiture parfaitement propre d'Armin. Sasha se retourna, assise sur le siège passager et me demanda alors sur un ton calme et rassurant :

« Bon, on va chez toi alors ? »

\- «… Va bien falloir que j'y retourne un jour… » murmurai-je avec un sentiment d'anxiété.

Armin et Sasha hochèrent la tête, comprenant que ma réponse était un ''oui'' masqué.

Le blond se mit alors en route, dans une conduite calme et maîtrisée; on comprend mieux comment il s'en sort pour garder sa voiture dans cet état.

Je pris mon portable en main et cliqua sur la conversation entre Levi et moi, qui ressemblait plus à un monologue d'ailleurs… Je pianotai donc un petit moment sur mon écran avant d'envoyer le message suivant :

 _Moi_

 _Salut Levi, ça va ? Je passerai chez toi d'ici quelques minutes, à plus._

 _18:12_

J'attendis un instant, un silence pesant englobait la voiture et seul les bruits du moteur et du clignotant se faisaient entendre. Quelques tournants plus tard, mon portable se mit à vibrer, j'ouvris ensuite le texto dont l'expéditeur était bien évidement Levi :

 _068866****_

 _Ok._

 _18:19_

C'est vrai que c'est chiant d'écrire une phrase avec sujet-verbe-complément !

Je déposai mon téléphone sur la banquette arrière et profitai de la route et des paysages dans le but de me détendre un peu en vu de l'épreuve que j'allais devoir surmonter. J'appréhendais notre arrivée à l'appartement, à quoi ressemblait-il à présent ? Est-ce que je le verrais de la même manière qu'avant ? Certainement pas… Et c'est ce que je redoutais, le fait de ne plus me sentir à l'aise dans ma propre demeure.

Je reconnu alors la façade de l'immeuble qui était le mien. Elle n'était pas délabrée mais a certainement déjà vécu des jours meilleurs. Armin se gara avant de couper le moteur et de descendre de la voiture, suivit de Sasha et de moi. Ils affichaient tous deux une mine compatissante, mon anxiété devait se lire sur ma figure, et de manière très claire. Cependant Sasha délaissa très vite son expression de tristesse pour afficher un sourire d'encouragement avant de me prendre par la main et de me traîner vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Alors que nous montions au premier étage, de nombreux flashs suivis de sons insupportables parcoururent mon cerveau. Je revivais en boucle la scène de mon transport vers l'ambulance mais en vu à la troisième personne, ce qui était d'autant plus perturbant. Je failli tomber à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers, manquant de nombreuses marches à cause de la vitesse avec laquelle Sasha me tirait en avant. Elle était visiblement beaucoup plus impatiente que moi à l'idée d'arriver à destination, mais la connaissant la raison devait être tout autre, elle cherchait probablement à abréger mes souffrances dû à mes angoisses. Vu que je n'étais pas capable de me pousser moi même vers l'avant et qu'Armin n'oserait jamais m'obliger à faire quelque chose qui ne me conviendrait pas. Elle avait alors endossé le rôle de guide, même si cela impliquait de me faire indirectement du mal…

Nous arrivions alors, le souffle court, devant l'appartement fermé à clé. Le blond, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, me tendit avec hésitations mon trousseau. Je le pris en main et déglutis avant d'enfoncer, avec difficulté, la clé dans le trou de la serrure. Un cliquetis strident résonna dans l'immense couloir quand la porte se déverrouilla, je posai alors ma main contre la poignet et la pris fermement entre mes doigts. Je jetai ensuite un regard paniqué sur mes deux amis, qui me répondirent d'une léger sourire. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis expirai lentement l'air devenu pesant.

 _ **3… 2… 1…**_

J'ouvris la porte avec précipitation, les yeux fermés; je ne voulais pas voir mon appartement, je n'en avais pas le courage.

Une douce main se posa tranquillement sur mon épaule, la voix de la châtain me parvint ensuite aux oreilles :

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Eren… C'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… »

J'obéis péniblement à sa demande, encore inquiet à l'idée de revivre cette fameuse scène, dans le lieu où j'avais failli perdre la vie.

Je restai figé un instant, sans cligner des yeux, le souffle court, le cœur palpitant. Plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce qui pouvait sous-entendre qu'une scène de violence y avait eu lieu. Le carrelage était d'une blancheur impeccable, de fines traînées de lumières d'orées filtraient à travers les rideaux noirs et rouges de la chambre, une douce odeur de produit ménagé se propageait dans la cuisine, mêlée à celle de la lessive. Je compris en peu de temps que la femme de ménage était passée par là, d'habitude elle ne s'occupe que du hall d'entré ainsi que des couloirs mais il semblerait qu'elle ait fait un petit décroché par chez moi.

Comme prévu, je me voyais étendu à terre en face de l'homme dont je pus à présent distinguer la couleur de cheveux : marron foncé. Je scrutai les alentours dans l'espoir d'effacer ces images de ma tête, mon studio semblait sans vie. Je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine afin de me servir quelque chose à boire, marchant au passage dans la flaque de sang fictive qui entourait mon ''autre'' corps.

\- « Tu vas bien Eren ? » questionna Armin, encore dans le cadre de porte avec Sasha à ses côtés.

\- « Oui merci… » lui répondis-je, hésitant.

\- « Hum… on va pas tarder alors, tu as rendez-vous, non ? Tu veux qu'on t'y accompagne ? » poursuivit-il, tout aussi gêné que moi. L'ambiance de cette pièce avait vraiment quelque chose de sinistre…

\- « Pas de soucis, mais ça ira merci. » Je lui adressai un sourire coincé tout en récupérant un verre, dans un des placard, que je remplie d'eau et que je bus d'une traite.

L'ambiance était devenu pesante… heureusement Sasha et son éternelle bonne humeur envahirent l'appartement quand elle se mit à courir à travers celui-ci. C'était en effet la première fois qu'elle le voyait et fut visiblement étonnée de sa… grandeur ?

\- « Il est génial ton appart', il est hyper grand ! »

Elle le pensait vraiment ? À moi il me paraissait horriblement petit… peut être que le sien l'était encore plus, ou alors la présence d'Annie rendait son environnement plus étroit, ce qui était fort probable.

Elle se mit alors à fouiller un peu toutes les pièces - au nombre fulgurent de deux - s'extasiant devant le moindre petit objet du quotidien. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à cette fille hystérique, Armin non plus d'ailleurs, il décida finalement de la prendre par la taille afin de la calmer… ou de la tuer, au choix. Il réussit l'impossible puisqu'il la traîna jusqu'à l'entrée tandis que celle-ci se débattait toujours.

\- « Sasha, calmes toi, bordel ! » s'exclama-t-il à bout de nerfs.

\- « Bah alors Arlett Queen, on dit des gros mots ? »

Merveilleux jeu de mot de la part de Sasha , digne des plus grands élèves de CP… Quoi qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux miens…

Armin se contenta de grogner tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, contenant sa colère. Ce genre de spectacle n'arrivait que très rarement, alors j'en profitai tranquillement, tout en silence, dans mon coin.

\- « Bref Roméo, on te laisse avec ta Juliette, à plus hein ! » s'écria-t-elle, quittant non sans douceur, mon appartement.

Armin se contenta d'arquer les sourcils vers l'avant, tout en soufflant d'exaspération et en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. La porte se referma derrière eux, la tornade Sasha avait disparu.

J'éclatai de rire,nerveusement en pensant à Armin qui allait devoir la supporter pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Rose… le pauvre !

Mes pensées envers ces deux là s'estompèrent peu à peu, il était dix-huit heures quarante-neuf et le soleil commençait déjà à céder sa place à son amie la lune. Je devais encore aller voir Levi et je ne souhaitais pas trop m'aventurer dans les rues de Trost la nuit, encore moins depuis ces derniers événements.

Je posai mon verre dans l'évier, reportant à plus tard son nettoyage et allai enfiler un gros manteau noir au dessus de mes habits. Les nuits devenaient de plus en plus fraîches au fur et à mesure que l'hiver arrivait. Je récupérai ensuite mon portable que je plaçai dans ma poche ainsi que mes clés. Je fis trois ou quatre fois le tour du studio, vérifiant bien que toutes les fenêtres étaient bien fermées. Ceci fait je sortis, verrouillant avec minutie la porte, et m'assurant qu'elle l'était bel et bien. La paranoïa avait du bon finalement…

Ce soir, personne ne rentrera dans mon appartement.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous, c'est Kuroshine ! Merci aux quelques personnes qui laissent des commentaires, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre à part qu'il a été relativement facile à écrire et que j'en suis assez fière, ce n'est pas le meilleur à mes yeux mais… disons qu'il est bien, haha. Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine, Bye !

Chapitre 7

Elle se dressait face à moi. Cette porte en bois qui faisait à présent pleinement partie de mon quotidien. Cette même porte devant laquelle un éternel sentiment d'anxiété me prenait au corps. S'il y a quelques semaines je ne connaissais que de nom la personne qui vivait derrière celle-ci, maintenant j'en savais un peu plus sur son identité. Celle de Levi Ackerman, un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, étudiant – en théorie – à la FAC de Lettres de Trost et dont l'activité principale était d'ordre peu l'égal. Cet homme dont le visage stoïque, la voix suave, l'aura puissante et l'odeur alléchante m'avait incontestablement séduit.

Ma main rencontra la matière dure du bois dans un léger frappement destiné à avertir mon hôte de ma présence. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de secondes avant de déverrouiller lentement la serrure, se retrouvant suite à cela face à moi.

Malgré le fait qu'il était plus petit en taille que moi, son aura était – et de loin – supérieur à la mienne, je me faisais minuscule à ses côtés. Levi portait une fois de plus une cigarette à ses lèvres, qui ne devait certainement pas être la première de sa journée… Et ce – je le rappelle – depuis qu'il savait tenir un stylo…

\- « Rentres » m'invita-t-il, reliant la parole au geste en se décalant de l'entrée.

Je ne lui répondis pas et entra en silence dans le studio du noirâtre, toujours aussi bien rangé. Ce mec était vraiment un maniaque de l'hygiène.

« Assieds toi, tu veux boire un truc ? » questionna-t-il par politesse tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- « Un café, s'il te plaît. »

Je m'assis alors sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le salon/salle à manger et attendis patiemment que ma boisson arrive, regardant en attendant ce que faisait Levi. Celui-ci prit deux tasses, l'une bleue et une autre rouge, qu'il mit sur le côté pendant qu'il sortait, d'un sachet orange et noir, une capsule _''Forte'',_ qu'il inséra dans la machine Nespresso©. La tasse rouge fut alors placée sous le filé liquide et noir du café. Une odeur alléchante submergea l'appartement, celle du café qui n'a –étrangement – pas le même goût que ce que son odeur laisse présager. Il répéta l'opération une seconde fois en plaçant cette fois la tasse bleue, quand le capsule fut vide. Levi se dirigea ensuite vers une pièce qui devait être sa chambre et revint au bout de quelques secondes avec une petite pile de feuilles blanches qu'il posa – non sans délicatesse – sur la table, en face de moi, avant de retourner dans la cuisine chercher les cafés.

Je le regardai un instant avec une expression interrogative avant de prendre en main les quelques feuilles et de lire ce qu'il y était marqué…

\- « T'as intérêt à les apprendre par cœur ! »

… des cours. Ceux d'aujourd'hui, de ce lundi… Il était réellement retourné à la FAC le temps d'une journée afin de prendre mes cours ?

Le noirâtre s'installa à mes côtés, sur une autre chaise, posant au passage les cafés sur la table. J'observai un instant sa manière d'écrire : claire, particulièrement précise et criblée de références. Son écriture était à son image : magnifique. Tout était parfaitement mit en page, donnant presque l'impression d'avoir un papier officiel sous les mains. Un sourire rempli de joie arborait mon visage tandis que Levi s'adressa à moi ne comprenant visiblement pas mon enjouement spontané :

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris, gamin ? »

Je déviais alors mon regard vers le sien, me levai de ma chaise et dans un geste lent j'attrapai sa cravate noire, tirai doucement dessus et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, tendrement. La position n'était pas forcément très agréable, mais la sensation que j'éprouvais, elle, était délicieuse. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et son odeur si agréable que je me laissai tendrement submerger par une extasie voluptueuse.

Je me détachai finalement de lui et plongeai mes yeux dans ceux argentés de Levi avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Parce que tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré… »

Ma remarque lui fit exciser un sourire satisfait, visiblement fière d'entendre ces paroles sortir de ma bouche. Mon cœur se mit à palpiter dans ma poitrine, par ce simple ''geste''. Levi avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas; une aura à la fois effrayante et séduisante. Il me ramena à lui, je posai suite à cela mes genoux entre les jambes de mon aîné. Je sentis alors ses cheveux caresser mon cou et mon menton tandis qu'il enfonçait avec puissance sa mâchoire contre ma gorge, ce qui me fit gémir de douleur et de plaisir. Levi me marquait avec force, presque sauvagement. Il faisait de moi sa propriété, sa ''proie'', quiconque verrait ceci saurait que j'appartenais déjà à quelqu'un, et cette personne n'était autre que Levi. Il se retira, me fixant avec insistance, il avait reprit son air stoïque et détaché. Il passa alors une main sur mon ventre, là où se trouvait ma cicatrice. J'émis un gémissement plaintif à ce contact, celle-ci me faisait encore mal. Il ne sembla pas surpris de ma réaction, sachant visiblement qu'elle se trouvait ici, peut être voulait-il vérifier que les ''rumeurs'' étaient bien fondées. Il me repoussa légèrement.

« Qu'est ce qui a ? » demandai-je, perdu.

\- « J'vais te chercher un doliprane, tu permets ? » me répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

Je me décalai alors, sans rechigner et le vis se diriger vers une pièce qui semblait être une salle de bain. Je retrouvai ma place original et pris la tasse rouge avant de tremper mes lèvres dedans et d'en boire le contenu. Soudain, une vibration se fit ressentir sur la table, celle d'un portable. Le mien se trouvait dans ma poche, j'en déduis donc que celui-ci appartenait à Levi. En effet un téléphone se trouvait près de l'autre tasse de café, la bleue, et affichait un message. Sans m'en rendre compte je le lis :

 _Hanji_

 _J'ai retrouvé Elrick, il est au Circus bar dans le sixième arrondissement, dans la salle du fond. Tu me revaudras ça Levi, surtout sois prudent et fais pas de conneries ! »_

 _19:46_

J'avais peur de comprendre, Levi cherchait Elrick ? Que comptait-il lui faire au juste ? Cette ''Hanji'' devait être l'une de ses subalternes chargée de retrouver celui qui m'avait agressé… Levi allait certainement avoir une petite discussion avec lui, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place…

Levi réapparut, un paquet de doliprane à la main qu'il posa devant moi, sur la table.

\- « Merci » lui fis-je simplement.

Tout en faisant ce geste il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message et se tourna vers moi, furtivement, avant de le prendre en main et de s'isoler au niveau de la cuisine. Je le vis tapoter quelques mots tandis que j'avalais le médicament, avec dégoût.

Il attrapa ensuite une veste, accrochée à un porte-manteau entre le salon et la cuisine, qu'il mit. D'un pas rapide et décidé il se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila une paire de rangers tout en vérifiant que quelque chose – dont je n'arrivai pas à percevoir la forme – se trouvait dans sa poche droite. Je reconnu cependant une petite partie de ce fameux objet qui ressemblait… à une crosse… ?

« Tu vas où ? » questionnai-je alors que je regardai incrédule la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

\- « Quelque part, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, restes ici en attendant que je revienne, gamin »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de rétorquer que la porte se claqua avant d'émettre un _''clic''_ , signe qu'elle était à présent verrouillée de l'extérieur, avec moi à l'intérieur. J'étais enfermé dans l'appartement de Levi… Cette idée ne me plaisait étrangement pas, j'aurai voulu l'accompagner afin de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire à l'autre connard. Et même si je ne souhaitais que sa mort, j'eus un léger moment d'angoisse lorsque j'avais vu cette crosse sortir de la poche de Levi. Celle-ci devait être celle d'une arme à feu, et je doutes que Levi se balade avec cet objet juste pour s'amuser… D'où pouvait-il bien l'avoir récupéré d'ailleurs ? Est-ce qu'il s'en servait quotidiennement ? Si ça se trouve il a déjà éliminé quelqu'un dans sa vie… et Elrick ne serait qu'un de plus sur sa liste.

À force de cogiter j'en arrivai à la conclusion suivante : il fallait que je rejoigne Levi à ce bar ! Bien qu'il ait dû à plusieurs reprises avoir à faire avec la justice, je ne souhaite pas qu'il se retrouve en prison par ma faute. Je n'étais pas du genre à emporter mon entourage dans mes galères, faisant au contraire tout pour les en éloigner le plus possible. Malheureusement je ne savais pas trop comment sortir de cet appartement. La première idée qui me vint à l'esprit fut de déverrouiller la porte à l'aide d'une carte de crédit ou autre. Mais je délaissai très rapidement cette idée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a que dans les Experts Miami que cette technique fonctionne ! La solution de la porte fut vite oubliée, donc. Seule autre sortie : la fenêtre. Autant de mon appartement accomplir cette tâche n'était pas bien compliqué étant donné que le sol se trouve à cinq mètres de ma fenêtre, autant chez Levi on était plus sur une hauteur de sept ou huit mètres et – contrairement aux félins – je ne retombe pas sur mes pattes, moi !

Cependant je n'avais pas mille et un moyens de sortir d'ici, soit je sors par la fenêtre, soit je reste tout simplement ici.

Sachant que le deuxième option me faisait relativement chier, j'optai pour la première. Je m'approchais donc de la petite fenêtre étroite de l'appartement, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil au sol, une chance pour moi que je ne souffre pas de vertiges… Je passai alors un pieds, puis l'autre, à l'extérieur du studio avant de sortir mon corps tout entier à travers cette petite ouverture. Je m'accrochai fermement aux bords du cadre de celle-ci, les jambes tremblantes – non pas à cause de la peur – mais de la douleur qui naissait au niveau de mon ventre. Je relâchai la pression histoire de décontracter mes muscles, ce qui sembla fonctionner. Je me lançai alors, descendant petit à petit jusqu'au balcon fleurit d'une ou d'un voisin en dessous. Je veillais attentivement à ce qu'aucun bruits ne résonnent alors que ma visibilité était encore assez bonne grâce aux différents lampadaires qui s'étaient déjà allumés. Je me posai tranquillement sur le bord de la rampe du balcon, reprenant ainsi mon souffle. Je respirai bruyamment, la fatigue mêlée à la douleur et au stresse ne faisait pas bon ménage.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes de souffrances à descendre d'un pas de loup la façade de l'immeuble, je me laissai finalement tomber dans un gros tas de feuilles mortes, ce qui amortie ma ''chute''. Soulagé d'être enfin sur la terre ferme, je vérifiai cependant que mes bandages tenaient bien et qu'aucune gouttes de sang ne coulent de ma plaie. Ce fut le cas même si je me rappelai soudainement de ce que m'avait dit le médecin, à l'hôpital… Est-ce que descendre une façade d'immeuble faisait parti de ce qu'il considérait comme étant une ''activité physique intensive'' ?

Mais bref, passons. Comme je l'ai déjà évoqué, Trost n'est pas une ville immense comme Rose, cependant elle était divisée en plusieurs arrondissements. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette délimitation en différents arrondissements remonte à cette fameuse ''attaque des titans'', voire plus loin dans le passé: toutes les petites villes et villages du pays avaient pour nom ''districts'' et – afin de se repérer plus facilement en cas d'attaque ennemis – étaient divisées en plusieurs arrondissements. Le nom ''district'' a disparu depuis mais les arrondissements, eux, sont restés. Ainsi Trost est divisée en sept arrondissements, ce qui est relativement peu. En comparaison, Rose en possède vingt-deux.

L'appartement de Levi se trouve dans le troisième arrondissement, le mien dans le quatrième et la FAC au troisième également. Je m'aventurai donc à présent dans le quatrième, réputé pour ses petits commerces et micro-entreprises. Les rues ici étaient relativement propres, il n'y a que peu de résidents, les immeubles résidentiels se trouvant plutôt dans le troisième, cinquième et sixième arrondissement. L'air était légèrement froid en ce moment, de la buée sortait de ma bouche à mesure que j'expirai. Quelques miaulements se faisaient entendre à travers le long tunnel de béton qui entourait l'avenue principale. Des voitures passaient de temps à autre, à croire que la ville était déserte, pourtant le centre de Trost, lui, devait très certainement être bondé de monde à cette heure-ci. Bien des rues après, je me retrouvais dans les quartiers culinaires de la ville, dans le sixième, là où se trouvent les bons restaurants, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. De nombreux parfums circulaient dans le vent, tantôt sucrés, tantôt salés, les saveurs se mélangeaient à mesure que j'avançai de restaurants en restaurants. J'observai les différents panneaux qui se trouvaient sur les façades des bistrots _''La Fleur d'or'', ''Le Cheval Noir'', ''La taverne de Fried''_ …

De nombreuses musiques et mélodies émanaient des différents établissements, dont les joyeuses paroles des personnes présentes surplombaient celles des notes. Des rires éclataient un peu partout, parfois discret, parfois plus expressifs, les plus perçants sortaient bien évidement de la bouches des multiples enfants qui jouaient en attendant leur repas; les conversations d'adultes ne semblant pas être ce qu'il a de plus intéressant à cet âge là…

Je me baladais donc à travers ces rues pleines de vies lorsque soudain, entre deux établissements de taille imposante, j'aperçus une petite auberge à peine visible depuis la rue principale. Je m'approchai lentement et sans bruit dans la ruelle sombre et résonnante qui menait à un bistrot dont l'enseigne affichait, en clignotant de façon saccadée et irrégulière _''Le Bar Circus''._

L'entrée de ce lieu n'était pas des plus attrayantes, ainsi cachée, tout au fond d'une ruelle, cela faisait plus penser à une maison close qu'à un bar. Cependant la façade du bistrot était en très bonne état, aucune trace de saleté n'était visible sur les murs et un petit tapis rouge couvrait la longueur de l'entrée. Aucune lumière n'émanait des fenêtres, et pour cause : de fines bandes adhésives noires recouvraient les vitres, à l'origine transparentes. Pendant un instant j'hésitai à faire demi-tour.

 _ **En quoi ça me regarde de savoir ce que Levi va faire de son arme ? C'est un adulte responsable, il fait ce qu'il veut ! Qu'il tue des gens c'est pas mon problème en soit !**_

Face à cette réaction – très lâche à vrai dire – de ma part, je me sentis bien minable, ma bonne conscience me rattrapa au galop. Cependant je devais bien avouer que l'envie de tourner les talons et de me poser à un autre bar – de préférence plus accueillant que celui qui se trouvait en face de moi – était tentante. Malheureusement je n'avais que mon portable tandis que mon porte-monnaie se trouvait chez moi. Voyons le bon côté des choses: je ne risque pas de me le faire – une nouvelle fois – voler.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai de la porte de couleur noire – décidément le décorateur d'intérieur doit être gothique – et poussa lentement celle-ci qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

* * *

 _ **Oh… pu… tain… mais dans quel bordel je me suis encore fourré…**_

Après avoir montré ma carte d'identité à deux videurs – je la garde toujours sur moi même quand je n'emmène pas mon porte-feuille – je me dirigeai alors vers la salle principale, très peu éclairée. La seule source de lumière provenait du lustre en… cristal ?!

Fait plus qu'étonnant: le lieu était richement décoré, les rideaux étaient d'un rouge bordeaux éclatant et le mobilier était constitué en majeure partie de bois de chênes. Les places dans le bar étaient presque toutes prises, seul quatre ou cinq chaises demeuraient libres. La clientèle était diverse, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes mais également de femmes, de tous âges, dont la plupart étaient assez jeunes. Jusque là rien d'anormal ! Cependant quelques détails me sautèrent directement aux yeux comme l'odeur de cigarettes mélangée à d'autres odeurs – à mon humble avis – d'origines très peu légales. De nombreuses personnes jouaient au poker, mais les sommes pariées n'étaient pas de l'ordre de quelques euros mais plutôt de quelques _milliers_ d'euros. Beaucoup d'entre eux comptaient des énormes liasses de billets et marchandaient avec d'autres personnes des produits qui étaient loin, eux aussi, d'être en règles.

Malgré tous ces points ''négatifs'', j'étais forcé d'admettre que je n'avais pas affaire à ''Jean-Kevin je vends de la drogue parce que je suis une grosse caille-ra ''.

Non: le public présent ici était d'une classe bien supérieur à celle que l'on pouvait se dire sur les dealers de drogues et autres stupéfiants. Ces personnes devaient appartenir à un grade assez important dans le monde des gangs ou des mafias. Ce simple constat me fit tressaillir, j'avais en face de moi de potentiels criminels hautement dangereux, mieux valait ne pas trop se faire remarquer. J'observai alors les environs, cherchant désespéramment le visage de Levi parmi ceux des autres personnes. Ne l'apercevant pas je me rapprochai alors de la salle du fond dont parlait cette ''Hanji'', il devait très certainement s'y trouver. Alors que je passai l'encadrement de la porte sans aucun problème, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournai brusquement pour faire face au propriétaire de cette main: une jeune femme.

\- « Eh jeune homme, où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? » me fit-elle, à la fois stricte à travers ses propos et douces dans sa voix.

C'était une femme très jolie, assez menue et de petite taille, une rousse aux cheveux courts, avec deux magnifiques yeux couleurs or et noisette. Elle portait un long pull violet qui dénudait ses épaules et tombait jusqu'à ses hanches, ainsi qu'un pantalon slim noir et une paire de chaussures à talons compensés.

J'hésitais un instant avant de lui adresser la parole et lui demandai d'un ton incertain :

« Mademoiselle Han… Hanji, je présume… ? »

Elle étouffa un rire avant de se laisser aller à ses pulsions et de glousser sans aucune retenue. Je la regardai, incrédule, la laissant se ficher ouvertement de moi; j'en déduis qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hanji… Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, prenant une expression souriante et calme.

\- « Excuse moi, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle, mais que tu puisses me confondre avec Hanji me surprend beaucoup, on ne se ressemble absolument pas pourtant ! »

Ne connaissant ni Hanji, ni cette femme, il s'avérait logique je les confonde.

\- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer… »

\- « Oh mais ce n'est rien, voyons ! Je vois bien que tu es nouveau, tu sens… trop _bon_ pour un habitué des lieux. » affirma-t-elle tout en reniflant mon manteau, tel un animal qui sent sa proie.

La rousse s'assit alors en face d'une table, sur une chaise rembourrée et m'invita à m'asseoir en vis-à-vis, ce que je fis. Elle leva la main, interpellant le barman qui se tenait à l'arrière du comptoir et lui demanda poliment :

« Nick, un mojito s'il te plaît, avec…, elle se tourna vers moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir… ? »

\- « Une Piña Colada, s'il vous plaît. » lui répondis-je simplement

\- « … et une Piña Colada ! » continua la rousse tout en offrant le plus beau sourire au prénommé ''Nick''.

Se retournant vers moi, elle farfouilla quelques instants dans son sac avant d'en sortir un petite boîte dorée et rouge. En l'ouvrant, une douce odeur de tabac frais s'en échappait, elle en sortit une longue pipe noire et brillante. J'avais beau ne pas aimé fumer, je devais en revanche admettre que l'odeur de tabac frais et surtout celui d'une pipe, sentait vraiment bon.

Elle porta l'instrument à sa bouche et alluma à l'aide d'une allumette sa pipe, fumant lentement le contenu tout en laissant échapper de sa bouche une épaisse fumée blanche, qui s'assembla au reste de brumes dû aux autres personnes qui fumaient.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui régale » annonça-t-elle, voyant ma mine paniquée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir la payer. En effet sans porte-monnaie le paiement allait être compliqué à réaliser.

\- « Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle… ? »

\- « Petra, Petra Ral. Et toi tu es… ? »

\- « Eren Jaëger, enchanté Mademoiselle Ral ! » lui fis-je de façon très formelle, il s'agissait après tout d'une haute gradée si je m'en repérais au lieu qu'elle fréquentait.

Elle se raidit à l'entente de mon prénom, affichant une mine inquiète avant de tirer un long coup sur sa pipe.

\- « Eren c'est ça ? Tu ne serais pas celui qu'Elrick a planté à l'aide d'un couteau dans le ventre ? »

Je détournai mon regard un petit moment, hésitant un instant à lui parler de toute cette histoire, même si je pense qu'elle en sait bien plus que moi à ce sujet. Elle répondit alors à ma place, à sa question, d'un ton rassurant.

« À en voir ta mine penaude, je suppose que la réponse est oui… Excuse moi… c'est un collègue aillant le même âge que moi, malheureusement il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et l'entente est difficile entre nous, et ce même si nous faisons parti de la même escouade. Il prend souvent le Caporal-chef Levi de haut et ça me met hors de moi, il devrait plutôt se faire tout petit à ses côtés. »

Je tiquai à l'entente de ce nom devenu si familier, elle faisait parti de le brigade de Levi elle aussi ? Ma remarque va peut être sembler misogyne mais je ne pensais pas qu'une femme puisse être embarquée dans ce genre de magouilles, ou du moins pas à ce point.

Pourtant cette Petra en était la preuve vivante.

\- « Humm… dites moi, est-ce que Levi est ici ? » questionnai-je avec insistance.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre à ma question par la positive tout en rajoutant un peu de tabac frais dans sa pipe.

\- « Oui, pourquoi cette question ? Tu connais le Caporal-chef Levi ?» La rousse était visiblement surprise à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

\- « En effet… il s'avère que je le connaisse et… qu'une certaine Hanji lui a envoyé un message stipulant qu'Elrick se trouve ici, dans la salle du fond, est-ce vrai ? » continuai-je tout en sirotant ma boisson que le barman venait tout juste d'apporter.

Elle réfléchit un instant, divaguait dans ses pensées, puis afficha une expression stérile mélangée à de l'incompréhension. Elle but elle aussi une gorgé de sa boisson avant de me répondre avec franchise :

« Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, peut être est-il venu avant moi, sais-tu pourquoi Levi le cherchait ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre; devrais-je lui dire la vérité ou mentir ? Jusqu'alors la conversation était un échange simple d'informations, presque _trop_ simple. Je faisais presque aveuglément confiance en cette fille que je connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. En outre quelque chose me poussait à répondre à toutes ses questions et à en poser tout autant, peut être était-ce son ton souriant et doux… ou alors le simple fait qu'elle semble être plus proche de Levi que ce que je ne le suis moi, l'incitant ainsi à en dévoiler plus sur ce mystérieux élève fantôme.

\- « Eh bien… j'ai cru comprendre qu'il comptait le ''punir'' pour avoir désobéi à ses ordres… et cela implique l'utilisation d'une crosse… »

Petra fronça les sourcils, comprenant petit à petit ce que Levi comptait faire d'ici peu, elle me posa alors une ultime question qui allait clore notre discussion :

« Cette crosse… c'est bien celle d'une arme… ? »

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas en signe de réponse, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle posa violemment sa pipe contre la table avant de la ranger dans sa boîte, une fois éteinte. Petra se leva en trombe, laissant derrière elle son mojito à peine entamé, elle se dirigea vers la dite salle du fond. Certaines personnes s'étaient retournées dans notre direction, mais elles ne semblaient pas perturbées par notre réaction et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Je n'hésitai pas à un seul moment et me levai à mon tenir afin de la suivre de près, dans le but d'arrêter Levi à temps… ou presque…

 _Bam !_

Un coup de feu retentit à travers le couloir du bar, Petra se figea, je fis de même. Nous espérions tous deux que ce que nous venions d'entendre n'était en vérité qu'un chat qui avait fait renverser le couvercle d'une poubelle ou quelque chose semblable à ce bruit sourd. Elle se retourna et me lança un regard désespéré avant de se remettre en marche.

 _ **Putain Levi me dit pas que t'as fait ça, merde !**_

Nous arrivions alors devant une porte richement décorée, Petra ne sembla pas s'arrêter pour l'observer ou même l'ouvrir puisqu'elle l'enfonça presque, dans un claquement sourd, découvrant ainsi la scène qui avait lieu sous nos yeux effarés.

Elrick baignait dans une petite marre de sang au niveau de la tête, un cigare à la bouche, un trou dans le crâne, le visage livide, et à ses côtés se tenait Levi, l'arme encore fumante entre les mains.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous! Voici donc le chapitre 8 de lundi qui finalement sort le jeudi matin très très tôt ! Je suis vraiment désolée encore une fois du retard, sachez que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre bien que j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration à un certain moment… Mais bref, assez attendu voilà donc le chapitre 8, bonne lecture et à lundi 31 octobre ! Bisous, bonnes vacances !

Chapitre 8

Elrick ne bougeait plus. Petra et moi en faisions de même, la respiration en plus. Levi tenait fermement l'arme entre ses mains : un Magnum 44. Le corps de l'homme gisait près d'un canapé rouge, dont le sang de ce dernier commençait à imbiber le tissus, ne laissant presque aucune trace. En face du meuble rouge se trouvait le même canapé, de taille et de couleur identique, séparé d'une table basse en verre, posée sur un tapis chocolat. Quelques tâches d'un liquide pourpre mouchetaient le tapis, dont l'origine pouvait tout aussi bien être le sang du brun, que du breuvage qui perlait du verre renversé sur la table.

Levi ne semblait pas perturbé par la présence de la rousse, en revanche pour ce qui était de moi…

\- « Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à l'appart', nan ? » me fit-il en haussant la voix, l'arme toujours pointée sur le corps de l'homme.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de détourner le regard lorsqu'il s'adressa à moi, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils tout en fixant, de son regard flegmatique, l'endroit où l'impacte de la balle avait marqué le crâne du brun d'un trou rouge.

Je déglutis, la preuve de son mépris envers l'irrespect et l'arrogance de ses subalternes se trouvait à quelques pas seulement de moi, et cela alors que je venais tout juste de désobéir à l'un de ses ordres. Autant dire que je jouais plutôt avec le feu et que j'avais de grandes chances de me brûler. Cependant je n'avais rien à craindre de lui sur ce point là; le fait que je n'appartienne pas à sa ''bande'' me procurait un avantage par rapport aux autres : il n'était que mon aîné et n'avait en aucun cas la main mise sur moi. Il n'empêche que ce simple fait ne garantissait pas une sécurité totale pour autant, rien ne l'empêchait de s'en prendre à une personne extérieur aux conflits… ce que j'espère qu'il n'ait pas fait. Or en ce qui me concerne, il semble bien m'apprécier. Suffisamment en tout cas pour m'enfermer chez lui, ce qui n'était peu être pas la meilleur idée qu'il ait eu, mais une explication plus que plausible me traversa l'esprit; peu être qu'en faisant cela Levi souhaitait avant tout me conserver à l'abri de ce genre de scène…

Levi daigna finalement bouger, il se retourna simplement en direction de la table et prit une petite serviette qu'il frotta contre le canon et la bouche de l'arme, silencieux.

Petra lui jeta un regard noir, le ténébreux ne la calculait absolument pas et semblait se ficher royalement de sa présence. La rousse s'agenouilla près d'Elrick, posant son oreille contre sa poitrine, puis prit son pou au niveau de son poignet droit… Elle expira bruyamment, essayant de canaliser sa rage; Levi l'avait bel et bien tué.

\- « Vous comptez m'ignorer encore longtemps, Caporal-chef Levi ? » fit-elle d'un ton à la fois froid et respectueux. Elle s'adressait avant tout à son supérieur, ses sentiments ne devaient pas prendre le dessus sur sa manière de s'exprimer à lui.

Le ténébreux posa le bout de tissus à sa place originale, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce que venait de lui dire son acolyte. Il rangea son Magnum dans sa poche, avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment sur la canapé, les jambes croisées, un verre de vin rouge à la main qu'il venait de récupérer sur la table basse.

Petra inspira une grande bouffée d'air – dont on pouvait discerner l'odeur du vin mêlée à celle de la mort – puis expira tout en tremblant, avant de se diriger dans un claquement sourd, dû à ses talons, vers le canapé afin de s'asseoir à son tour, en face du noirâtre. Elle croisa ses jambes, posa ses fines mains sur ses cuisses et, se tenant bien droite, planta son regard noisette dans celui argenté de son supérieur.

La tension était palpable, aucun bruit ne sortait, ni de leur bouche, ni de la pièce. Seul la musique du bar tintait très faiblement à travers les murs.

Soudain Levi perça le silence, il se tourna vers moi et de son air monotone me demanda :

« Oï gamin, sois gentil, va chercher un verre pour ta compagne et toi, ainsi qu'une bouteille de rouge. »

Sa demande ressemblait plus à un ordre, encore un. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il me prend pour sa bonniche ?!

D'abord réticent à l'idée de lui obéir tel un vulgaire chien, je me résignai finalement quand je vis le regard insistant qu'il me lançait. Je claquai la porte de ce qui ressemblait à un cabinet et me dirigeai vers un grand buffet en verre. J'en sortis un verre à vin rouge, avant de prendre au hasard une bouteille présente dans une cagette en bois, ne m'y connaissant pas en matière de vin. Je posai alors le verre sur la table, en face de la rousse, et après avoir dé-bouchonné la bouteille, je versai le liquide bordeaux dans le récipient.

Les seconde passèrent, je me tenais tel un idiot en plein milieu de la pièce, entre Petra et Levi, tapotant ma main contre ma hanche en signe d'impatience.

 _ **Ça se passe toujours comme ça entre eux?! Leurs conversations doivent être d'un passionnant...**_

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici Petra ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Hanji en ce moment ? » questionna Levi, tout en buvant une gorgé de vin.

La jeune femme toussota, passant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille avant de lui répondre :

« Figurez vous qu'Hanji est partie avant même que je n'arrive au bar. Elle était censée m'attendre mais m'a finalement annoncé qu'elle partait plus tôt. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénients je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça. Je suis arrivée quelques minutes après, et alors que je discutai affaires avec certaines personnes je vous ai vu aller dans la salle où nous nous trouvons à présent. Si j'ai bien compris… Hanji ne voulait pas être dans les parages au moment où vous alliez venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Levi marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre à son tour :

« Possible, je ne suis pas dans la tête de l'autre folle, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle pense… »

Petra lâcha un rire amer, tout en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, mordant sa lèvre inférieur, le regard plongé dans son verre.

\- « Espèce de lâche… »

Levi arqua un sourcil alors que Petra venait de chuchoter ces quelques mots, il décroisa ses jambes avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et d'y reposer sa tête afin de regarder la jeune femme de plus près, cherchant ainsi à l'intimider.

\- « Tu sous-entends que je suis un lâche, Petra ? »

Je la vis déglutir, visiblement paniquée à l'idée de lui répondre, sûrement devait-elle regretter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Son reproche avait l'air d'être d'avantage tourné vers cette ''Hanji'' plutôt que vers Levi, le noirâtre n'était pas idiot et devait certainement avoir comprit à qui il s'adressait. Il souhaitait simplement la remettre à sa place grâce à sa remarque.

Le cadavre d'Elrick se trouvait toujours à terre, ne gênant apparemment personne à part moi. Étrangement la vue de ce cadavre ne me faisait pas plus paniquer que ça, je n'avais aucune compassion pour ce type, la seule chose qui me gênait c'était que Levi et certainement cette ''Hanji'' allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes… et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs…. Le liquide rouge marquait de plus en plus la canapé et surtout le tapis qui avait littéralement changé de couleur. Le sang était quelques chose de très difficile à retirer, encore plus si on le laissait longtemps s'imprégner dans un tissus. S'ils voulaient cacher le meurtre du brun, il valait mieux se charger de son corps au plus vite.

\- « On… on devrait pas s'occuper de _lui_ … ? » balbutiai-je. C'était les premiers mots que je plaçais dans la conversation depuis que nous étions rentrés dans cette pièce, je n'osai donc pas trop m'exprimer.

Tous deux se retournèrent dans ma direction, Petra me lançai un regard empli de regret tandis que celui de Levi n'exprimait qu'un léger mécontentement.

\- « Un nettoyeur n'attend que mon ordre pour se débarrasser du corps… » répondit le noirâtre, se dirigeant ensuite vers le buffet.

Il sortit d'un tiroir un petite boîte dorée, qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'une clé, et en sortit un cigare. Il l'amena à sa bouche tandis que de sa poche il prit un briquet, afin d'allumer ce dernier. Levi rangea suite à cela la boîte à sa place et s'avança en direction de la porte du cabinet.

« Ne restons pas là, j'ai pas très envie de discuter avec vous tout en sentant des odeurs de cadavres… »

* * *

Nous étions ,tous les trois à présent, assis à la table où la jeune rousse et moi avions commencé notre discussion. Petra et moi étions assis en face de Levi – qui avait entre temps commandé un verre de whisky – son cigare toujours au bout des lèvres. La femme aux yeux noisettes s'était remise à fumer sa pipe, afin de _''relâcher tout son stresse''_ m'avait-elle justifié dans le couloir menant au bar. J'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, c'était un monde totalement différent du mien…

Petra se mit subitement à grincer des dents, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que le silence s'était une fois de plus immiscé entre nous, ce qui semblait l'agacer. Tapant frénétiquement son pieds au sol, elle frappa un grand coup sur la table avant de s'adresser à Levi, sur un ton énervé :

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous venez de faire… Non seulement vous et Hanji allez avoir de sérieux problèmes – c'est un fait mais vous l'avez bien cherché et c'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive – mais en plus vous allez impliquer un innocent qui n'a rien demandé ! Il va se faire défoncer, Levi ! Si les hommes d'Elrick le croise il est foutu ! Vous y avez pensé à ça ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être anxieux suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire, j'étais peut être bien en danger… Il y avait très peu de chance pour que les hommes d'Elrick s'en prennent à Levi, sûrement devait-il inspirer la crainte à plusieurs de ses sbires, au vu de la réaction de Petra face à lui, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute ! La seule personne contre laquelle ils pouvaient se venger n'était autre que moi, la deuxième personne impliquée dans l'affaire. Levi était en sécurité dans cette situation, moi en revanche l'étais beaucoup moins…

\- « Il ne lui arrivera rien. » fit-il d'un air confiant, écrasant son cigare dans le cendrier posé sur la table en bois.

\- « Rien n'est moins sûr… » surenchérit la rousse, d'un air paniqué.

Il ne lui répondit pas, préférant se taire. Levi bu suite à cela son whisky cul-sec – du moins le peu qu'il en restait – et se leva, faisant grincer sa chaise par la même occasion.

\- « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, on rentre gamin. »

Joignant la parole au geste, le noirâtre se dirigea vers l'entrée du bar, je le vis poser deux ou trois billets sur le comptoir, une somme légèrement trop importante pour un simple verre d'alcool. Il toucha quelques mots au barman qui jeta un coup d'œil dans notre direction avant de lui sourire chaleureusement tout en hochant la tête.

Petra resta muette, absorbée dans ses pensées alors qu'elle fumait toujours. Elle détourna le regard, songeuse, avant de me fixer avec compassion. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux, sur le sommet de mon crâne et me caressa tendrement. Elle souffla péniblement, puis s'adressa à moi d'une voix calme et chaleureuse :

\- « Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Il… il a raison lorsqu'il dit que tu ne crains rien, mais seulement lorsque tu es à ses côtés, alors ne t'éloigne pas trop de lui… Je suis vraiment désolée que tu sois impliqué dans ces histoires… »

Je lui souris en retour, si le prix pour que je reste en vie était de passer le restant de mes jours aux côtés de Levi alors ce n'était pas cher payé…

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Petra, j'ai déjà vécu pire vous savez… Et puis c'est plutôt Levi qui devrait avoir du souci à se faire, avec un type comme moi à ses côtés il risque de perdre la tête ! »

Elle émit un merveilleux rire cristallin à ma remarque, celle-ci avait l'air de lui avoir plu.

\- « Je crois qu'il l'a déjà perdu… ! » affirma la jeune rousse, tout en ébouriffant mes cheveux avant de ramener sa main à elle et de me faire un signe d'au revoir.

Je me levai et le lui rendit, heureux d'avoir pu, un temps soit peu, lui remonter le morale. Je rejoignais ensuite Levi, qui m'attendait patiemment dans l'espoir de rentrer; nous avions encore tout un chemin à faire, dans le noir, sous la lune.

* * *

À la sortie du bar je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un léger frisson lorsque je rencontrai l'air frais de la nuit. Par chance le manteau que je portai me tenait agréablement bien chaud. Il devait être dans les vingt-deux heures trente ou vingt-trois heures. L'horloge présente sur la façade d'un restaurant m'afficha finalement l'heure exacte : 22:47. Les restaurants, d'ailleurs, n'étaient plus aussi bondés qu'avant, ce qui s'expliquait par le fait que l'on soit un lundi soir. Au vu du nombre d'enfants qu'il y avait il y a quelques minutes, on pouvait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une petite sortie en famille et qu'elle ne serait que de courte durée, le sommeil d'un enfant étant précieux pour son apprentissage. En ce qui me concerne je ne me couchais jamais très tard lorsque j'étais enfant, j'étais quelqu'un de très mature et j'avais déjà assimilé le fait qu'un bon sommeil garantissait un meilleur apprentissage… Où est donc passée ma sagesse d'antan ?

Car s'il y a plusieurs années j'étais relativement raisonnable, aujourd'hui cette qualité n'avait plus sa place et ce depuis longtemps; je me couchais quand bon me semblait, quitte à m'assoupir le lendemain en cours… J'avais décidément perdu en sérieux…

 _ **D'ailleurs, en parlant de cours, est-ce que je suis censé y retourner demain, ou dans deux semaines ?**_

Je n'avais pas le souvenir que le médecin m'ait indiqué une date limite avant de retourner à la FAC, seulement que je pouvais m'y rendre une fois ma douleur passée. Avec les notes de Levi je pense ne pas être trop largué, cependant je doute qu'il soit très joyeux à l'idée de s'y rendre de nouveau. Quant à moi je préférais encore resté un petit moment chez moi afin de me reposer, je retournerai certainement en cours mercredi matin, histoire de commencer un nouveau cycle en douceur.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues de Trost, seul Levi et moi ainsi que quelques couples marchions à travers celles-ci. L'homme aux cheveux de jais se trouvait à ma gauche, silencieux. Il n'avait visiblement pas froid lui non plus, il semblait même plutôt apprécier cette fraîcheur. Tout en fixant son visage, je songeai à ces derniers événements.

J'avais entendu parler de ce type, cet ''élève fantôme'' que tout le monde ne connaissait que de nom tant sa tête était peu apparue en ce lieu qu'était la FAC. Grâce – ou à cause – d'un certain professeur de lettres, je pus rencontrer en chair et en os cet homme que les gens décrivaient comme étant une personne morbide, au teint pâle, au regard glaçant… Ce fut cependant une toute autre personne qui se présenta à moi, son charme exceptionnel m'avait déjà envoûté, si bien qu'il hantait à présent mon esprit.

Cet homme du nom de Levi m'avait tout d'abord volé mon porte-monnaie; drôle d'approche, surtout quand on sait que quelques jours après je l'embrassais tendrement dans le couloir de mon immeuble. Entre temps s'était déroulé un épisode insignifiant, au départ je m'étais brouillé avec un homme plus âgé que moi… et bien plus puissant… Le lendemain matin je me retrouvai avec un couteau planté dans le ventre.

Le réveille fut brutal, mais j'avais échappé à la mort, je n'allais donc pas m'en plaindre. Une petite escapade chez Levi m'avait fait en apprendre plus sur ses occupations et ses fréquentations. C'est alors que je vis l'homme qui m'avait agressé, à terre, Levi tenant une arme encore fumante entre les mains. Il l'avait tué.

Comme l'avait si bien souligné Petra : si je voulais être en sécurité il fallait que je sois proche de Levi. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie entière à ses côtés, forcément j'allais m'éloigner, et c'est à ce moment là que les sbires d'Elrick s'en prendraient à moi. Ils risquaient cependant d'y laisser la vie, Levi avait su se débarrasser d'un homme moyennement gradé alors supprimer de simples sous-fifres n'allait pas lui poser problème.

Cela faisait déjà un moment que nous marchions, le troisième arrondissement se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

Presque trois-quart d'heure de silence… un record ! Je n'aimais pas ces longs moments où rien ne se passait, où aucun bruit ne sortait de la bouche de mon interlocuteur, à croire que l'on avait rien à se dire. Au contraire, moi j'avais un tas de questions à lui poser !

Les minutes et les rues défilaient, l'appartement de Levi était à présent dans notre champ de vision, ce qui me soulageait. La fatigue se faisait doucement ressentir à travers mes membres, ceux-ci avaient du mal à me supporter, menaçant de fléchir à chaque instant. Ma vision diminuait peu à peu tandis que mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, luttant pour rester ouvertes.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : m'étaler sur un lit afin d'y trouver le sommeil. Je n'avais plus la force nécessaire pour rentrer chez moi et étais même prêt à m'endormir ici, au beau milieu de la rue.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall de l'immeuble, toujours aussi peu éclairé. Levi marchait lentement et avec silence devant moi, appelant ainsi l'ascenseur. Celui-ci sembla prendre une éternité à venir à nous, en réalité cela ne dépassait pas les quinze secondes.

Une sonnette retentit, celle de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent, je fis quelques pas afin de rentrer dans celui-ci, Levi appuya sur le bouton correspondant au troisième étage tandis que je profitai de ce court moment de pause où je n'avais pas besoin de bouger mes membres pour me déplacer. La lumière de l'ascenseur me brûlait la rétine, elle qui était déjà bien sensible. Je fermai les yeux, un court instant, me laissant lentement sombrer dans le sommeil sans pour autant m'endormir complètement. Dormir dans ce genre de lui n'est pas forcément très agréable – dixit l'homme qui, i peine deux minutes, affirmait qu'il pouvait dormir dans la rue –.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'aperçus Levi qui fixait attentivement mon visage. Je ris nerveusement suite à cette situation; est-ce qu'il me regardait entrain de dormir… ? Cette déduction me fit légèrement rougir… de gêne, mais je rougissais ! Je détournais alors furtivement le regard vers les boutons de l'appareil, ce geste sembla un peu trop précipité au goût de mon cerveau puisqu'il se mit à flouter ma vision : les boutons se dédoublaient. Je portai un main à ma tête, essayant de faire pression sur celle-ci afin que la douleur passe, ce qui était peu efficace.

Levi ne sembla pas réagir face à mon geste, la même sonnerie venait de retentir une nouvelle fois, il se dirigea donc vers la sortie. Je fis de même avec quelques secondes de retard, manquant de voir les portes se refermer devant moi.

Une serrure se déverrouilla sous les tintements des clés, un sentiment de soulagement naquit en moi. Levi se déplaça en direction du studio, allumant au passage la lumière qui illumina les différentes pièces de l'appartement. Un vent frais soufflait à travers les lieux alors que je venais à mon tour d'entrer, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je ne pus retenir un frisson lorsque je sentis l'air froid qui provenait de la fenêtre de la cuisine, restée ouverte depuis quelques heures.

 _ **La facture de chauffage risque d'être salée…**_

Sur la table se trouvait encore nos tasses de cafés à peine but, mais malheureusement froides. Je m'approchai de celles-ci, prenant la rouge en main. Je fixai un instant le liquide noir avec dégoût avant le boire d'une traite… répugnant. Mon geste était peut être stupide mais j'espérais qu'avec ça je serai au moins capable d'être éveillé le temps de rentrer chez moi.

Lorsque Levi s'était rapproché de moi il ne portait plus sa veste, l'ayant attaché au porte-manteau, et me présentait une serviette bleue, soigneusement pliée.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? » me mis-je à lui demander, incrédule.

\- « Te torcher le cul avec… à ton avis ? » ironisa-t-il de son langage fleurit, qui n'avait rien à envier au mien.

J'écarquillais mes yeux émeraudes, ne comprenant toujours pas ce que je devais accomplir à l'aide de cette serviette, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trente-six mille moyens de se servir de celle-ci.

« La salle de bain est à ta droite, tes fringues sont sur le plan de travail de l'évier, il y a du shampoing dans la douche, bref je vais pas t'apprendre à te laver ou bien ? »

\- « Nan, en effet je suis suffisamment grand pour ça. En revanche j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je devrais me laver chez toi… » lui répondis-je tout en prenant en main la serviette.

\- « Ah parce que tu comptais rentrer chez toi dans cet état là ? Ne me fais pas rire gamin… »

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas parce qu'il venait de me traiter de gamin – j'avais l'habitude à force – mais parce qu'il avait raison sur ce point là. Même si mon café froid et amer m'avait légèrement réveillé je ne me sentais pas d'attaque à rentrer chez moi. D'autant plus que sous cette manifestation de colère se cachait une réelle crainte, je ne voulais pas marcher seul dans les rues de Trost. Aussi je fis ce qui me semblait le plus sage : me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je fermai à clé la porte derrière moi, je scrutai alors la pièce. Elle était tout en carrelage, les murs et la baignoire en blancs et le sol ainsi que les meubles en gris. Tout était parfaitement bien accordé, parfaitement propre… je commençais à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux pour moi d'engager Levi en tant qu'homme de ménage en échange des cours que je lui passais. Quelques plantes se trouvaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, soulignant ainsi un côté très frais et naturel, rien à voir avec ma propre salle de bain – et encore, je ne sais pas si l'adjectif ''propre'' est en vigueur dans ce contexte – …

Je commençai donc à me déshabiller, posant ensuite mes habits sur le plan de travail, bien à l'opposé de ceux qui étaient propres. J'entrai alors dans la douche, tournai les robinets, et laissai l'eau couler le long de mon corps : une eau bien froide, comme je les aime ! Plus sérieusement je déteste ça… mais c'est le seul moyen de me réveiller, ou du moins le seul moyen qui ne m'oblige pas à avaler quelque chose de franchement dégueulasse ! Un peu comme du café froid par exemple…

Au bout de quelques minutes je coupai le jet d'eau, après m'être savonné.

Je m'enroulai alors rapidement dans la serviette bleue, tremblant comme une feuille. Je me sentais à présent bien plus réveillé, pas de quoi faire un marathon – Dieu sait combien je hais ce sport – mais suffisamment pour tenir une bonne demi-heure encore. J'attrapai ensuite les habits posés à côté de l'évier : un T-shirt bleu canard, un jogging noir et un boxer gris, un peu trop court pour moi… sauf en ce qui concerne le boxer qui lui était trop grand…

Je rougis malgré moi en imaginant Levi le porter, et surtout en songeant à ce qu'il devait y avoir en dessous… la douche froide n'avait pas réussi à refroidir mon corps très longtemps on dirait…

Chassant du mieux que je pouvais ces idées de ma tête, j'enfilai rapidement le reste de ses habits. Bien sûr j'avais passé un petit coup dans la salle de bain et dans la douche avant d'en sortir par question d'hygiène et de politesse.

Lorsque je rencontrais la fraîcheur du salon j'émis un frisson incontrôlé, la fenêtre était cependant fermée à présent… Je scrutai les lieux, les tasses ne se trouvaient plus sur la table et je ne voyais Levi nul part, il devait sûrement être dans sa chambre. Elle se situait à côté de la salle de bain, séparée par un petit couloir. Je m'y dirigeai alors, mes habits sales et ma serviette dans les bras. Je toquai faiblement à la porte de ce qui devait donc être sa chambre.

« Ouais... » répondit-il nonchalamment, d'une voix lointaine.

\- « Je me permets d'entrer… » Ce que je fis.

Je poussai doucement la porte en un léger grincement et vis Levi, assit sur le bord du lit, une cigarette à la bouche et un objet plat entre les mains qu'il rangea aussitôt lorsque je rentrai dans la pièce.

Je restai figé sur place, ne sachant quoi dire. L'objet qu'il avait rangé m'intriguais beaucoup, cela ressemblait à un bout de papier.

\- « Bon, et maintenant, je suis censé faire quoi, maître ? » lui fis-je avec un sourire niais et totalement hypocrite.

Il se leva, écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier posé sur le chevet en bois noir. Levi s'approcha de moi avant de prendre – non sans délicatesse – mes affaires avec lui.

\- « Tu vas m'attendre bien sagement pendant que je prends ma douche, o.k gamin ? » m'ordonna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai en silence, il quitta alors la chambre, toujours aussi stoïque. Je m'assis alors sur son lit dont les draps étaient d'un rouge éclatant. C'était un lit avec un encadrement en bois, de la même couleur que son chevet. Chevet que je ne tardai pas à fixer avec insistance, désireux de savoir ce qu'il s'y trouvait… Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des gens mais… il s'agissait de Levi, qui – rappelons-le – m'a déjà volé mon porte-monnaie et sans aucun scrupule. Ce n'était donc que partie remise, non ?

N'hésitant pas plus longtemps j'ouvris le tiroir du meuble, sortant ce qui ressemblait à une photo. En la retournant je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ce à quoi je pensais. Sur celle-ci se trouvait trois personnes; l'un ressemblait à Levi, en plus jeune, un autre avait les cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux dorés et enfin la dernière arborait un magnifique sourire avec de beaux cheveux roses et des yeux bleus azurs. Deux garçons et une fille, Levi et deux personnes qui semblait être des amis proches au vu de leur complicité. Ils devaient tous avoir une dizaine d'année.

Ce spectacle était attendrissant, Levi regardait intensément, tout en fronçant les sourcils, le blond à ses côtés tandis que celui-ci protégeait désespérément sa tête à l'aide de ses mains. La fille, elle, ne prenait pas part au conflit et se contentait de sourire à la caméra. Je souris à mon tour, en apprendre plus sur Levi et le voir ainsi me réchauffait le cœur, j'avais l'impression de mieux le connaître… Je ne savais pas qui étaient ces gens mais s'il était proche d'eux comme je l'étais de mes amis, alors leur relation devait être merveilleuse.

Je rangeai suite à cela la photo à sa place d'origine, dans le tiroir. Puis je m'allongeais un instant sur le lit, posant mon portable – jusqu'alors dans ma poche – sur le chevet. Levi allait très certainement dormir ici tandis que je prendrais le canapé du salon. Cela me convenait parfaitement, je n'allais pas me plaindre alors que j'étais parti à l'origine pour dormir dehors !

Les secondes défilèrent, mon monde devenait de plus en plus sombre, le sommeil avait eu raison de ma douche froide et de mon café amer… je me blottissais doucement dans les draps quand soudain une porte claqua : celle de la chambre. Levi venait de sortir de la salle de bain et des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, à chaque fois de plus en plus proche de moi. Je sentis ensuite à ma gauche une pression sur le lit, j'étais trop fatigué pour daigner ouvrir les yeux et préférai donc les garder fermés. Une source de chaleur immense vint se poser à mes côtés, il ne me fallut qu'une demi seconde avant que je ne perçoive l'odeur musquée du ténébreux.

\- « Bah alors gamin, on a plus envie de rentrer chez soi ? »

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle résonnait à travers la pièce, elle était si mielleuse que mon corps entier frissonnait de plaisir rien qu'à l'entendre.

\- « La ferme, ''Caporal-chef Levi''… ! » chuchotai-je péniblement, tout en entre-ouvrant mes paupières.

La chambre était baignée dans le noir, je ne voyais absolument rien de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi.

\- « Enfin tu te montres respectueux envers tes aînés, c'est une première, nan ? » me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je tiquai, de la même manière que quand Levi émettait un '' _Tsss_ '' de mécontentement, et ce dans l'unique but de le narguer. Il ne réagit pas suite à mon geste, mais je savais qu'il en avait comprit le sens caché. C'était une petite victoire pour moi… contre de nombreuses défaites…

Un silence paisible s'installa entre nous, je commençai à m'endormir pour de bon.

 _ **T**_ _ **ant pis, je passerai ma nuit ici…**_

Puis je sentis deux bras m'entourer tendrement par la taille ainsi que des jambes s'entrelaçant aux miennes dans une douce étreinte. Levi était collé à mon dos, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, embrassant chastement ce dernier de nombreux baisés. Je me blottis alors contre lui, me lovant contre son torse, respirant le parfum de chaque parcelles de celui-ci.

La sensation était si agréable, la chaleur de Levi m'enveloppait totalement, me berçait tendrement. Tant et si bien que je m'endormis ainsi, entre ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué dans cette merde, gamin… vraiment… » me chuchota-t-il, caressant ainsi mon oreille d'un souffle brûlant.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que je l'entendis prononcer… Je m'endormis ensuite, non pas dans les bras de Morphée, mais dans les bras de Levi Ackerman.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !… Hum Hum, j'espère que vous avez passé de superbes vacances (bien qu'elles ne soient pas encore finies), en tout cas moi ça a été génial ! Pour ce chapitre je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver des idées tout au long de l'écriture, mais finalement j'ai tout fini à l'heure et j'en suis plutôt heureuse. Bref je vous souhaite une belle fête d'Halloween et une très bonne lecture ! Bye !

Chapitre 9

 _ **J'ai froid…**_

Je sens autour de moi une douce odeur de gâteau qui vient tendrement caresser mes narines alors que j'émerge d'un sommeil profond. J'aperçois alors un grand vase garnit de nombreuses fleures de toutes les couleurs sur une table basse en bois. Je me retourne et sens contre moi une couverture rouge qui devait certainement s'être séparée de moi alors que je bougeais dans mon sommeil.

Je baille, bouche grande ouverte avant de placer une main devant celle-ci et de m'étirer péniblement. Je me redresse sur le canapé où j'étais couché, je balaye lentement la pièce. Les murs étaient tapissés de briques rouges ainsi que de grosses poutres en bois, une grande cheminée se trouvait à gauche du canapé tandis qu'à droite il y avait une petite télévision relativement vieille. Je reconnu très rapidement l'origine de cette maison à son style rustique : c'était celle de mes parents, celle où j'avais grandi.

Lorsque je me rendis compte de l'endroit où j'étais j'en conclu que j'étais en train de rêver. L'odeur de gâteau émanait de la cuisine, juste en face de moi. Au beau milieu de la pièce se tenait une personne, une femme aux cheveux noirs qui préparait quelque chose au niveau du plan de travail. Cette femme n'était autre que ma mère, Carla Jaëger.

Je me levais du canapé et me dirigeais vers elle, un poids sur le cœur, la gorge serrée. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua elle se retourna, tout en m'affichant son plus beau sourire elle me demanda alors :

 _« Bien dormi mon ange ? »_

Entendre le son de sa voix me déchira en deux, j'affichai toujours cette mine désolée, triste.

 _\- « Oui maman… »_ lui répondis-je avec une voix tremblante.

Cela faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix. Déjà cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté ce monde, qu'elle était morte.

Je me mis à trembler, pleurant en silence à mesure que le décors autour de moi disparaissait. Je tombai à terre, toutes les larmes de mon corps coulaient à travers mes yeux émeraudes, avec la même intensité que lorsque l'on m'avait annoncé sa mort. Le souvenir de cet événement funeste me revint à l'esprit, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier…

C'était lors d'une douce journée de printemps, les arbres étaient verts, l'air chaud et un vent léger soufflait à travers la petite ville de Shiganshina, mon lieu de naissance. J'avais passé toute ma journée aux côtés d'Armin et de Mikasa, il se faisait tard et ma sœur et moi décidions donc de rentrer chez nous. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée j'appelai ma mère qui ne me répondis pas. Je passai le couloir de l'entrée et c'est là que je l'aperçu couchée à terre, le souffle court. Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser la situation que je courais déjà la rejoindre. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces son nom, priant pour qu'elle me réponde tout en agitant péniblement son corps frêle. Elle se releva légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le mien, son visage blanc comme un linge alors que d'ordinaire elle arborait une peau joliment bronzée. Je lui demandai alors ce qui n'allait pas, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour l'aider et… elle se contenta de me sourire. Ma mère posa alors sa main chaleureuse contre ma joue avant de m'adresser ces quelques mots : _Vivez votre vie Eren, Mikasa, et sachez que votre maman sera toujours là, à vos côtés… Je vous aime mes enfants…_

Puis, plus un bruit.

Ce fut ses dernières paroles, sa petite main vint alors rencontrer le sol, rendant son dernier soupir. Mikasa n'avait pas bougée, elle se trouvait à mes côtés, accroupie, les larmes aux yeux, s'accrochant à son gilet. Quant à moi je hurlai à tout rompre, l'appelant sans cesse, en espérant qu'elle me réponde… mais elle ne me répondit pas, plus jamais.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletant, la respiration saccadée et de nombreuses perles de sueur contre mon front. J'apportai ma main droite à mes yeux, je sentis alors que ceux-ci étaient humides, tout comme mes joues. J'avais pleuré dans mon sommeil. Je sentis autour de moi deux grands bras qui me serraient tendrement, ceux de Levi.

\- « Oï, ça va gamin ? »

Je me retournai vers le noir de jais, paniqué. Je tentais alors de cacher mes sanglots en essuyant mes larmes au plus vite. La chambre de Levi était entièrement plongée dans le noir, il faisait pour sûr encore nuit. Ce simple fait me rassura un instant, il ne pouvait donc pas me voir pleurer. Le ténébreux rompit son étreinte, je le sentis alors se décaler vers l'extérieur du lit.

\- « Je… je vais bien, t'inquiète… je… j'ai juste fait un cauchemars, rien de grave… »

Je ne sais absolument pas si je fus convaincant dans mes propos, ma voix tremblait très clairement. Cela ne sembla pas le perturber plus que nécessaire, il se contenta d'émettre un simple '' _Umm_ '' en guise de réponse.

Une lumière aveuglante illumina soudain la pièce Levi venait d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. La sensation était désagréable, mes yeux encore humides se prenaient de plein fouet le rayon lumineux. Une fois de plus Levi resta totalement indifférent – en même temps je pense dès à présent compter ce qui le perturbe plutôt que ce qui le laisse impassible – et sortit du tiroir un paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet. Il me regarda un instant d'un air interrogateur, attendant sûrement mon accord pour fumer, ce que je fis en hochant la tête. Levi l'alluma alors, en prenant le soin de cracher sa fumée en direction de la fenêtre afin que je ne l'aspire pas. Il se retourna vers moi et me fit alors, d'une voix presque détachée :

« Et je peux savoir de quoi t'as rêvé ? »

\- « Oh, serait-ce là une attention de ta part envers moi ? C'est si rare… » lui répondis-je sur un ton arrogant, ce qui masquait en vérité une réelle surprise.

\- « Vu ton état tu ne risques pas de t'endormir dans les minutes qui suivent, et vu que je suis bien parti pour fumer un bon coup on a largement le temps d'en discuter. À moins que tu ne veuilles t'entretenir avec le mur ? »

Je soupirai, son comportant me fatiguai, et le mien aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi étais-je tout simplement incapable de garder mon calme lorsque je me sentais mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas répondre normalement comme le reste du monde au lieu de monter directement sur mes grands chevaux ?

 _ **Technique d'auto défense sans doute…**_

\- « Je… j'ai rêvé de mon village natale, de la maison où j'ai grandi… et de ma mère. Tout était comme dans mes souvenirs et ma mère était là, dans la cuisine à faire à manger. Elle était encore vivante… ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, elle est morte il y a cinq ans. Je… je me suis remémorer ce moment où j'étais à ces côtés, où elle gisait à terre et qu'elle ne bougeait plus. J'ai entendu une nouvelle fois ses dernières paroles et… je l'ai vu mourir, pour la cinquième fois… Je me suis senti si… si impuissant, j'aurai voulu lui venir en aide, j'aurai voulu la soigner afin qu'elle soit encore à mes côtés aujourd'hui mais… elle… elle… »

Le timbre de ma voix était devenu hésitant à mesure que je lui décrivais mon rêve, la plaie était encore fragile et la simple évocation de cet événement me faisait encore beaucoup de mal. La perte de ma mère avait été un point culminant dans ma vie, et pas en bien. Depuis ce jour je ne cessais de penser à elle, à son amour qu'elle avait pour moi et pour les livres. Cet amour pour la lecture elle me l'a transmit, aussi à chaque fois que je lis, je pense à elle et à tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

 _ **J'ai vraiment eu la meilleure mère du monde…**_

Levi n'avais pas réagit alors que je faisais mon monologue, il se contenta de fixer le plafond tout en écoutant ce que je disais. Il devait certainement me prendre pour un gamin incapable de se contenir quant à ses sentiments, ce que je suis. Cependant il ne me fit aucune remarque désobligeante lorsque j'eus fini de parler. Il était certes sarcastique de nature mais savait se taire lorsqu'il le fallait. Je lui tournai à présent le dos, songeant sans cesse à la mort de ma mère. Aucunes larmes ne coulaient à présent des mes joues, celles d'il y a quelques minutes s'étaient évaporées dans l'air; j'avais déjà fait mon deuil depuis un bon moment. Les circonstances de sa mort étaient encore inconnu, du moins les médecins n'en trouvèrent aucune. Suite à cela je suis tombé dans une certaine dépression, mêlé à une rage intense de vengeance… mais envers qui ? Sa mort n'était ni un meurtre, ni un accident, elle n'était pas non plus dû à l'âge – elle n'avait alors que trente-six ans –, il s'agissait donc très certainement d'une maladie jusqu'alors inconnue.

« Désolé, je suis vraiment qu'un gamin… » murmurai-je, le regard dans le vide.

Je sentis alors le regard de Levi sur moi, celui-ci jetait un coup d'œil dans ma direction, fixant ainsi mon dos. Il soupira avant que je ne l'entende toucher à son cendrier. Une main vint alors à la rencontre de mon crâne, se frottant allégrement contre ma tête. Si les caresses de Petra étaient d'une douceur incroyable alors que celle-ci n'avait fait qu'ébouriffer mes cheveux, celles de Levi n'étaient d'aucune douceur. Je grimaçai à ce contact, Levi n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, cette maladresse de sa part m'arrachai un rire discret. J'avais peur qu'il le prenne mal, mais honnêtement, le voir ainsi était à la fois à mourir de rire et attendrissant. Qui aurait cru que le grand Levi Ackerman pouvait être totalement démuni face à ce genre de situation ?

\- « Fous toi encore de ma gueule gamin et je te broie la cervelle, compris ?! » s'exclama le ténébreux, resserrant petit à petit sa poigne sur ma tête.

Je me retournai vivement dans sa direction, c'est qu'il y songeait vraiment le bâtard ! Je plantai mon regard émeraude dans celui du noirâtre et sur un ton à la fois innocent et provocateur lui demanda :

« Alors comme ça on est susceptible… ? Le grand Levi Ackerman ressentirait-il de la gêne ? »

\- « Tu sais gamin j'ai actuellement ta tête entre mes mains et accessoirement ta vie, je te conseille donc de fermer ta grande gueule… » me conseilla mon hôte, d'une voix monocorde.

\- « C'est vrai qu'une vie de plus ou de moins sur ton palmarès ça doit pas changer grand-chose à ta vie. »

\- « Non c'est vrai, mais ça me ferait quand même bien chier que tu meurs, gamin »

Je le regardai alors avec une lueur d'espoir, était-il en train d'avouer qu'il tenait à moi ?

« Rêve pas trop Jaëger, c'est par pur intérêt que je fais ça… »

Raté, Levi avait très clairement anticipé ma réaction et me rembarra royalement. Cependant je n'en avais pas fini avec lui, objectif de cette nuit : lui faire avouer qu'il tenait à moi !

 _ **Que les hostilités commencent !**_

\- « Mon agression n'était donc qu'un prétexte pour éliminer ton toutou ? »

\- « Disons que c'était la goutte d'eau qui m'a fait perdre patience… » me répondit-il

\- « C'est vrai que le grand Levi Ackerman est connu pour sa grande patience ! » ironisai-je alors que, tout en m'adressant à lui, je tentais de repousser sa poigne de fer; en vain.

Le ténébreux me toisa alors du regard, l'air énervé, ou du moins c'est ce que son aura dégageait comme sentiment. Je déglutis, dire que je n'avais pas peur des représailles serait un peu trop présomptueux en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas connu pour ma grande bravoure… quoi que Jean faisait bien plus preuve de lâcheté que moi… Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je donne de mes nouvelles à mes amis, tient !

La voix rauque de Levi me tira alors à mes pensées :

\- « Qui à ton avis à dû se taper une journée entière de cours avec l'autre connard de prof ' de Lettres anciennes, hein ? »

\- « Rien ne t'obligeait à prendre mes cours tu sais… » chuchotai-je, comme si je n'étais pas sûr que l'impact de mes paroles sur son futur comportement soit très positif.

Levi me dévisagea un moment, d'un air calculateur, puis me fit sur un ton provocateur :

« Très bien, la prochaine fois je m'occuperai juste de t'accompagner jusqu'à la FAC et après tu te démerdes. Ça tombe bien tu commences les cours dans – le noirâtre scruta alors son horloge – trois heures !

J'affichai une mine de dégoût, très peu pour moi merci ! Je me mis alors à réfléchir quelques instants avant de répliquer.

\- « Tu m'en dois encore une, je t'ai filé mes notes à deux reprises… »

Il soupira, probablement lassé de cette discussion qui ne menait à rien, ou du moins en ce qui le concerne. Moi en revanche j'avais encore une chose à lui faire avouer. Aussi décidai-je de continuer à provoquer mon irrésistible ténébreux, tôt ou tard j'aurai raison de lui.

« C'était vraiment que par intérêt que tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire, le fait que tu sois allé en cours, que tu m'aies obligé à rester dans ton appart' alors que tu allais éliminer Elrick… » L'on pouvait percevoir une certaine candeur à travers ma voix, jouer cette carte me permettrait peu être d'arriver à mes fins…

« Je sais ce que tu veux que je te réponde gamin, je suis pas un imbécile… »

Eh bah nan… Rien visiblement ne pouvait échapper au grand Levi, pas même un habile stratagème de ma part… pas si habile que ça finalement puisque selon ses propos n'importe quelle personne intelligente m'aurait percé à jour.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer, j'étais sur le point d'abandonner quand je sentis la main de Levi quitter mon crâne pour venir prendre mes poignets. Sans trop comprendre comment, il réussit à me basculer sur le côté à l'aide de ses jambes et il se retrouva alors au dessus de moi, scellant mes mains au dessus de ma tête. Le drap s'était soulevé suite à nos mouvements et se retrouvait à présent au dessus de nous, la lumière de la lampe n'avait plus la même intensité à travers les draps bordeaux. Je ne parvenais qu'à distinguer les traits du visage de Levi, proche du mien. Le fait que les draps nous recouvraient rendait la scène beaucoup plus… sensuelle. La proximité entre nos corps et la petite taille de ce cocon de coton rendit l'air bien plus chaud qu'auparavant.

Le souffle brûlant de Levi vint alors rencontrer mon visage, ce qui me fit perdre la tête, ça et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Tu m'intrigues Eren, et bien plus que tu ne le pense. Je crois que tu n'as même pas idée du nombre de choses que j'ai envie de te faire. Ton côté naïf et arrogant me donne sérieusement envie de te souiller… C'est ce que tu voulais m'entendre dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _ **Oh… putain…**_

Ce que Levi venait de me dire était horriblement… bandant. Je ne manquai absolument pas d'imagination et arrivais parfaitement bien à m'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait me faire… Levi en train de me prendre contre un mur, mes mains qui accrochaient follement ses cheveux, son souffle brûlant contre ma gorge et sa langue joueuse sur mon corps… Ces simples images me donnèrent horriblement chaud, je n'avais pas eu de rapport avec quelqu'un depuis un bon moment, et cela se faisait lentement ressentir. En règle général ce genre de pensées ne m'aurait pas mit dans cet état, mais là il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui mais de Levi et il était de loin la personne la plus séduisante au monde…

Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre mes idées au clair qu'il passa un doigt dans mon cou, sur une certaine marque. Je frissonnai à ce contact, la moindre parcelle de mon corps fondait sous ses caresses. Je ne savais plus de quand datait ce suçon mais la manière dont il m'avait marqué était gravé dans mon esprit. Je sentis alors ses dents se refermer avec lenteur sur ma peau, et dans un petit bruit de sucions il me marqua de nouveau. La trace devait s'être effacé.

La manière dont il me marquait à présent n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois, là il prenait tout son temps et insistait bien sur cette partie de mon corps… et il n'hésitait surtout pas à émettre de nombreux bruits plus que torride… Jouer avec moi devait être une activité fort plaisante, à chaque fois qu'il me touchait je réagissais au quart de tour, et bien évidement il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, ça serait bien trop simple ! Ce qui l'excitait, lui, c'était de me faire languir de plaisir et je remplissais parfaitement mon rôle…

Il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une belle et grande marque rouge sur ma gorge. Un filet de bave liait encore ses lèvres à ma peau, vue qui était ô combien délicieuse.

Le regard vitreux, je lui demandai alors – bien que cela ressemblait plus à un supplice qu'autre chose – d'une voix tremblante de désir :

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer avec moi, Levi ?… »

Il sourit malicieusement, visiblement fier de ma réaction. J'avais certes réussi à lui faire avouer que je représentais quelque chose à ses yeux, mais finalement c'était une fois de plus Levi qui avait le plus tiré la situation à son avantage, je lui étais totalement soumis. Peu m'importe qu'il se foute de moi, qu'il me prenne de haut, qu'il joue avec moi, pourvut qu'il me regarde toujours avec ses yeux argentés… Une telle soumission relevait presque du masochisme, et même si tel était le cas cela ne changeait rien à mon état d'esprit; Levi était devenu comme une drogue pour moi, au même titre que lui ne pouvait pas se passer de ses cigarettes, je ne pouvais plus me passer lui.

\- « En tout cas c'est pas pour ce soir, si tu veux que j'aille récupérer tes foutus cours demain, va falloir que tu me laisses dormir, gamin »

Aussitôt dit il releva les draps, se décala, éteignit la lumière et me tourna le dos. Comme si de rien n'était.

Je restais bloqué dans ma position pendant un bon moment, le temps que l'information me monte au cerveau; je n'arrivai pas à croire que Levi venait tout simplement de me laisser en plan, comme ça.

\- « Nan mais t'es pas sérieux là Levi ?! Oh réponds moi ! » me mis-je à crier tout en le fixant, les bras ballants, d'un ton plus insistant la deuxième fois.

Mais il ne broncha pas, il resta immobile et me laissait gentiment en plan. Suite à quoi je lui tournai à mon tour le dos, les joues encore rougies. J'approchai avec hésitation mes jambes vers les siennes, dans l'espoir de ne pas me faire rejeter. Celles-ci rencontrèrent leurs jumelles, qui ne s'échappèrent pas, à ma grande surprise. Au contraire Levi – qui était encore réveillé – me facilita la tâche et entremêla ses jambes aux miennes alors que je me collais à lui, dos à dos. Je m'endormis pour la deuxième fois, un sourire béa au bout des lèvres, et pour de bon cette fois-ci… ou du moins pour les trois heures qu'il me restait de sommeil…

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris mes paupières je remarquai avec une certaine tristesse que Levi ne se trouvait plus à mes côtés, celui-ci devait déjà être dans la cuisine.

 _ **En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi Eren ? À ce que tu te réveilles à ses côtés et qu'il te demande : ''bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ?'' !?**_

La tête encore dans le monde des rêves je me levai et constatai que la chambre était dans un état presque impeccable, seul le lit était défait et faisait d'ailleurs un peu ''tâche'' au beau milieu de cet ordre. Je ne m'y attardais pas plus que nécessaire, je quittai la chambre et sentis – dès l'instant où j'avais ouvert la porte – une douce odeur de café. Je compris sans grand mal d'où provenait ce parfum et me dirigeai donc en direction de sa source. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon je vis Levi, assit à table, habillé, sa tasse de café bleue à ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ma présence, avant de poser son récipient afin de s'adresser à moi :

« Ta tasse est sous la cafetière, il y a du pain si tu veux avec du Nutella©… »

\- « Merci » lui répondis-je simplement.

Je pris alors la tasse et me mit à chercher hâtivement le pain avec la pâte à tartiner. Celui-ci se trouvait logiquement dans la boîte à pain sur le plan de travail et quant au Nutella© je pris un peu plus de temps à le trouver, il était dans le deuxième tiroir de gauche, près du frigo.

 _ **Je saurai pour la prochaine fois**_

Je tiquai suite à ma remarque : y allait-il y avoir une autre fois d'ailleurs ? En tout cas je l'espérais…

Je m'assis à table une fois avoir récupéré les différents ingrédients et un couteau. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis un bon moment et même si les médecins m'avaient très certainement nourrit à l'hôpital – par intraveineuse bien évidement – je doute qu'un liquide comme celui-ci puisse remplir mon estomac bien longtemps, d'autant plus que les effets se faisaient déjà ressentir. Aussi je n'hésitai pas longtemps et mordis avec rage dans ma tartine. Levi fixait au loin le ciel, à travers la fenêtre du salon. Celui-ci avait bien plus de chance – et de budget avant tout – que moi et n'avait aucun vis à vis de ce côté du mur.

 _ **Peu être que lui a un beau ciel bleu mais moi j'ai des supers murs gris !**_

Rappelons tout de même que ces murs devaient être, un jour, peint d'un joli blanc dont le temps s'en était très vite chargé afin d'y remédié. Je regardai alors l'horloge de la cuisine : 8h42.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois pas encore en cours ? T'as déjà loupé presque une heure là… » l'informai-je alors que Levi ne se souciait pas de l'heure qu'il était.

\- « Et alors ? Tu veux peu être que je t'écrive le cours de l'autre connard de prof' de philo' qui nous pond le même cours depuis deux ans ? »

J'arquai un sourcil en signe d'acquiescement, c'est vrai que je ne manquai pas grand-chose et que ces notes n'allaient pas me manquer… au pire je prendrai celles de l'année dernière !

Le noirâtre se leva alors brusquement et alla nettoyer sa tasse… et je dis bien nettoyer ! Lui n'avait pas la fâcheuse habitude de tout laisser dans l'évier et de se cacher derrière un vieux proverbe de bons gros flemmards : ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux faire après demain !

Levi se dirigea ensuite vers son porte-manteau et récupéra sa veste avant de la mettre. Il prit ensuite un sac noir qui se trouvait dans le fin fond du salon et qui devait passer la majeure partie de son temps à cet endroit s'en en bouger pendant des mois, triste fin pour un sac parfaitement neuf…

Et alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à embarquer les clés avec lui, je le stoppai net d'un '' _attends !_ '' bien puissant et qui me détruit au passage les cordes vocales. Il me regarda alors avec une certaine incompréhension et me balança littéralement les clés à la figure. Par chance – bien que je sois encore bien fatigué – je réussis à les rattraper et scrutai Levi, avait-il lu dans mes pensées ?

\- « Il serait peu être temps d'utiliser la porte pour sortir ou rentrer dans une baraque, et non par la fenêtre… Si tu veux te barrer c'est ton problème, je suis en aucun cas responsable, ça marche gamin ?…»

\- « Par-fait » lui répondis-je d'un air satisfait.

Suite à cela je lui dis au revoir et lui souhaitai une bonne journée, ce à quoi il ne me répondit pas. J'avais l'habitude et ne fus pas touché par cette indifférence de sa part. Je pris alors mon portable en main et cherchai dans mes contacts une certaine Ral Petra. J'avais récupéré son numéro peu avant notre séparation l'autre soir et comptai bien la contacter aujourd'hui.

Quand je trouvai son nom de cliquai alors sur l'icône ''appeler'' et attendis un certain temps. Au bout de quelques secondes une douce voix retentit à l'autre bout du téléphone, celle de Petra.

\- « Allô ? »

\- « Oui, Mademoiselle Petra, c'est Eren, est-ce que vous êtes disponibles aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Oh Eren !, s'exclama la rousse visiblement heureuse de m'entendre, oui pourquoi ? »

\- « J'ai besoin de vous parler… » fis-je d'un ton un peu stricte.

J'avais encore de nombreuses questions en ce qui concerne Levi et son travail, et la seule personne capable d'y trouver des réponses n'était autre que son associée : la jeune Petra Ral.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, c'est encore Kuroshine ! C'est le dixième chapitre de cette fanfiction et je dois avouer que je suis assez heureuse d'y être arrivée. Pour ce chapitre j'étais énormément inspirée, j'ai trouvé une technique infaillible qui consiste à écrire sous forme de mémo tout ce que je veux rédiger dans mon chapitre. Alors oui, c'est complètement con comme technique et elle n'est absolument pas révolutionnaire et pourtant ça m'aide beaucoup. Du coup pour ce chapitre j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire et au final je n'ai pu en écrire qu'une partie, sans ça il aurait fait 8 000 mots au moins, haha ^^. Du coup la suite sera pour le onzième chapitre ! D'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et une bonne lecture, bye !

Chapitre 10

\- « Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il jeune homme ? »

Le ton stricte que j'avais employé avait l'air d'avoir interpellé la rousse.

\- « Oh rien de grave Mademoiselle Petra, je n'aurai pas du prendre ce ton ! » fis-je, confus et gêné à l'idée d'avoir pu la faire paniquer.

Un rire cristallin résonna à travers le combiné, ce qui me rassura immédiatement, elle ne l'avait pas si mal prit finalement.

\- « Eren, je disais ça pour rire ! Mais dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Sa voix mielleuse était très agréable à entendre, elle était si douce que n'importe qui tomberait sous son charme. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer mais il existe des personnes dont la voix est si plaisante à l'oreille que l'on pourrait les écouter parler pendant des heures, quand bien même s'il s'agissait de faits banals. Petra faisait parti de ce type de personnes. Sa manière de parler avait également quelque chose d'unique, toujours très polie, son langage était soutenu et pourtant elle ne passait pas pour quelqu'un de snobe. Si tel avait été le cas je n'aurais pas pu la supporter plus de deux minutes, au même titre qu'un débat entre politiciens… S'il y a bien deux choses que je déteste dans la vie ceux sont : le sport – toutes activités confondues – et les discours politiques à la télé… à vrai dire je hais la télé tout court en fait.

\- « Rien de particulier Mademoiselle Petra, j'aimerai juste savoir si vous êtes disponible pour parler en ma compagnie. Disons… d'ici deux heures ? »

\- « Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas me voir juste pour mes beaux yeux mais... »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Vous avez de magnifiques yeux c'est un fait, mais j'aimerai également vous poser des questions et… » Je ne la laissai pas finir sa phrase et l'interrompis immédiatement, d'une voix confuse.

\- « Eren ! Je suis une membre de gang, c'est dans mon métier de tirer profit d'une personne. Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça… » murmura la rousse d'une voix rassurante.

Je ris nerveusement suite à cette réponse, non seulement je venais de lui couper la parole mais en plus elle avait clairement l'impression que je me servais d'elle – ce qui est un peu le cas à bien y réfléchir – et cette idée ne m'enchantait pas du tout.

« … maiiiiis…. J'accepte volontiers, je suis dans un restaurant du premier arrondissement, rejoints moi d'ici deux heures. Je t'envoie l'adresse par texto, cela te convient-il ? » poursuivit-elle.

\- « Avec plaisir, à tout à l'heure Mademoiselle Petra ! »

Ce à quoi elle raccrocha, lâchant au passage un petit rire, ce simple son me calma aussitôt.

Prochaine étape : me préparer. Une tâche qui n'était pas des moindres puisque je n'avais tout simplement aucun habits de rechange sur moi, à l'exception de ceux que j'avais porté à la sortie de l'hôpital. Il fallait également que je songe à changer mes bandages qui ne devaient plus protéger grand-chose à en juger par leur état.

Mon téléphone vibra, Petra venait de m'envoyer l'adresse. Il ne valait mieux pas retourner au Circus avant un bon moment, si quelqu'un parmi les habitués du bar me voyait, l'information risquerait très vite de faire le tour du gang avant d'atteindre les oreilles des membres d'Elrick. Et vu à quelle vitesse les informations circulent il y a très peu de chance pour que je m'en sorte indemne plus d'une demi-journée.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain à la recherche de la trousse à pharmacie de Levi où il devait sûrement y avoir des bandages. Arrivé dans la pièce je commençai à fouiller les placards tout en prenant soin de ne pas désordonner toute l'organisation du noirâtre. Je prenais non seulement en considération le travail qu'il avait dû y apporter mais en plus je protégeai ma vie ! Parce qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que Levi me prenne tendrement dans ses bras en voyant un bordel monstre au niveau de son rangement. La seule chose qu'il risque d'enrouler autour de moi se sont ses mains sur ma gorge pour m'étrangler. La symétrie des objets était presque effrayante, absolument tout avait sa place, rien ne dépassait où se mélangeait avec quelque chose d'autre. Levi devait être très fort au Tetris…

La placard était composé de deux étages, le premier servait à y ranger les réserves de shampoings et gels douche et le second était occupé par les serviettes de bains. À côté de celles-ci se trouvait une petite boîte transparente dont on pouvait y distinguer des boîtes de médicaments.

 _ **Bingo !**_

Je tirai la boîte à moi et farfouillai un court instant avant de trouver l'objet de mes désirs : des bandages ! Je m'assis alors sur le bord de la baignoire, un rouleau de compresse à la main droite et un mouchoir mouillé à l'autre. Je soulevai mon haut, révélant ainsi pour corps faiblement musclé, et surtout mes bandages qui arrivaient en fin de vie. Je démêlai tout cela avec douceur, afin de ne pas rouvrir la plaie… et parce que ça faisait hyper mal ! Cependant je devais bien avouer que les médecins avaient fait un très bon travail en ce qui concerne mes points de suture, la cicatrice était infiniment petite. Je tapotai ensuite le mouchoir sur mon ventre, effleurant à peine ma peau, afin de nettoyer la plaie. Au bout de quelques secondes je finis par la recouvrir de bandages, faisant en tout quatre fois le tour de ma taille. Je remis tout à sa place et quittai la salle de bain afin de me diriger vers la chambre de Levi.

Je poussai la porte en bois et pénétrai dans la pièce, toujours dans la pénombre. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés et je me chargeai de les ouvrir. Une lumière intense traversa la chambre, dévoilant ainsi toute sa beauté. Je remarquai alors, sur une grande mâle grise, une pile de ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements. Je m'en approchai et constatai qu'il s'agissait bien d'habits et – à ma grande surprise – ils m'étaient destinés.

 _Ces fringues sont pour toi, t'as pas intérêt à me les salir et penses à faire le lit. À ce soir, gamin._

 _ **Et dire que je songeai à me balader à poil, tu as détruis mes rêves Levi !**_

La pile de vêtement était donc accompagnée d'une note qui recelait de petits mots doux… Malgré ma grande gueule et mon air au demeurant retissant, j'appréciais fortement l'attention de Levi; il avait dû comprendre que je ne possédai pas d'habits de rechange. Il devait l'avoir préparé ce matin et lorsque je m'étais réveillé je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ma tête étant encore ailleurs. Je pris en main le premier vêtement : une chemise noire, à croire qu'il savait que j'allais me rendre dans un lieu important – ou du moins il n'avait pas exclu cette possibilité – . Parce que oui, un restaurant du premier arrondissement ne pouvait être qu'étoilé ! Encore fallait-il deviner combien celui où Petra m'avait donné rendez-vous en possédait.

 _ **Qui sait, peu être aurai-je affaire à un trois étoiles ?**_

Je portai alors la chemise à mon visage, humant à grandes bouffées l'odeur de Levi mêlé à celle de la lessive. Je ne saurai dire à quelle marque elle appartenait – ne sachant même pas le nom de ma propre lessive – mais arrivais sans aucun soucis à distinguer le parfum du noirâtre. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce à cet instant il me prendrait très certainement pour un fou, maniaque des odeurs. Dans un hélant de méfiance, je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre: personne. Soulagé, j'enfilai la chemise après avoir retiré mon haut de pyjama. Puis je remplaçai le bas par un jeans de la même couleur. J'émis un rire discret lorsque je vis l'étiquette du pantalon :

 _Levi's._

* * *

Après m'être habillé et remis en état le lit, je me rendis une fois de plus dans la cuisine, sur la table se trouvait encore ma tasse, vide. J'expirai péniblement avant de la récupérer et de la nettoyer directement. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où je lavais de la vaisselle juste après l'avoir utilisé.

Les minutes passèrent et je finis enfin de me préparer. Le trajet jusqu'au premier allait être long et je ne voulais pas faire attendre Petra – il était neuf heures et quarante-sept minutes – et il fallait compter une bonne heure de marche. Aussi décidai-je de partir dès maintenant, je récupérai mon manteau qui se trouvait sur une chaise du salon, et pris le soin de vérifier que tout était en ordre. La porte d'entrée qui se claquait sonna l'heure de mon départ.

Une fois l'ascenseur pris, je sortis du bâtiment, passant rapidement à travers le hall que je vis pour la première fois de jours. Un sentiment de légèreté s'était emparé de mon corps alors que je me dirigeai vers le deuxième arrondissement. Ce ressentit était certainement dû au fait que j'allais très certainement en apprendre plus sur Levi et – accessoirement – passer du temps avec Petra qui est, il faut bien l'avouer, de très bonne compagnie. Avancer ce genre de propos alors que je n'avais réellement discuté avec elle qu'à une seule reprise semblait un peu précoce. Mais je restai campé sur ma première impression quant à la rousse : c'était une femme bien.

Le deuxième arrondissement était connu pour ses marchés et ses zones résidentielles de grandes renommées. On y trouvait également une salle de cinéma, quelques bars et bien d'autres bâtiments culturels. Je ne me rendais que très rarement dans ces lieux, je n'aime pas particulièrement aller au cinéma. Non pas que je n'aime pas les films, au contraire, mais y aller seul ne me réjouissait pas tant que ça. À choisir je préférai encore m'y rendre avec mes potes mais cela ne les enchantait pas plus non plus. Rien de mieux qu'un bon restaurant ou un bar pour profiter de ses amis, et le sixième arrondissement était idéal pour cela.

Nombreuses étaient les personnes à se trouver dans leur lieu de travail au moment où je traversai les rues de Trost, il n'y avait donc pas autant de circulation que lorsque je sortais de cours, le vendredi soir – ce qui paraissait plutôt logique – . Cependant celles-ci n'étaient pas désertes, au contraire une trentaine de voitures passaient à la minute. Le centre-ville était déjà bien animé pour un mardi matin, certaines personnes se baladaient sur les trottoirs, seuls.

Je me rapprochai de plus en plus du premier arrondissement alors que je sentais, depuis quelques minutes déjà, comme une présence qui me surveillait. Au début je ne fis pas attention à ce sentiment de paranoïa, je n'avais pas l'habitude des lieux, il paraissait donc évident que je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise. Je continuai donc tranquillement mon trajet en direction du restaurant ''La rose d'or'' où la rousse devait déjà m'attendre.

Mais plus tard mon sentiment de crainte et d'angoisse s'intensifiait, j'avais la fervente impression d'être suivi ! Je jetai à de multiples reprises des coups d'œils derrière mon épaule, à chaque reprise j'apercevais la même silhouette, au loin.

Un membre de la bande d'Elrick ?

Très certainement, et il ne devait pas me vouloir que du bien ou me demander tout simplement son chemin. Je fis de nombreux détours à travers des ruelles, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait en plein centre de Trost ! Cela ne suffisait néanmoins pas à le semer. La silhouette me suivait sans relâche, d'un pas toujours lent, comme s'il se baladait.

Me réfugier dans des endroits étroits et peu fréquentés n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée, et je ne m'en rendis compte qu'après avoir passé plusieurs petites rues. Lorsque j'aperçus un portique qui menait vers une zone piétonne très prisée je sus qu'il était temps d'agir, je n'allais quand même pas jouer au chat et à la souris pendant des heures ! S'il s'agissait bel un bien d'un membre de gang il y avait de forte chance pour que celui-ci soit armé, or au beau milieu de la foule je doute qu'il sorte l'objet avec lequel il comptait m'agresser… ou du moins je l'espérai !

Je me cachai alors contre un mur en pierre, envahit par le lierre, et attendis que mon poursuivant passe à son tour le portique. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, ma dernière agression ne remontait à pas si longtemps que ça et je n'avais clairement pas envie de retourner à l'hôpital dans les prochaines années qui viennent.

La silhouette passa devant moi et s'arrêta, scrutant attentivement les environs, elle devait être en train de me chercher dans l'immensité de la foule. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'adressa alors à cette personne, sur un ton rauque et agressif.

\- « On peut savoir pourquoi tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure ?! J'te préviens, on est sur une place bondée de monde, alors fais gaffe à ce que tu vas faire… »

La personne se retourna, l'air surprise, elle portait une cape verte ainsi qu'un capuchon sur la tête de même couleur. Celle-ci semblait suffisamment grande pour être un homme, bien que certains soient de petite taille. La silhouette leva les bras en signe de capitulation et en profita pour baisser sa capuche: c'était en fait une jeune femme.

Elle devait avoir approximativement l'âge de Petra, ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur marron tout comme ses cheveux, attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait également de grandes lunettes grises rectangulaires et arborait un sourire gêné, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Cette image – aux premiers abords – inoffensive ne me fit pas baisser ma garde pour autant; elle pouvait très bien être animée de mauvaises intentions.

\- « Haha, je pensais bien que tu m'avais repéré, je suis vraiment pas douée ! » s'exclama la brune, dont la voix était étrangement très grave. Si l'on ajoutait ce facteur à celui de sa grande taille on pouvait se demander s'il s'agissait d'une femme… ou plutôt d'un homme…

\- « Qui est-ce qui t'envoie ?! » demandai-je d'un ton inquisiteur.

\- « Tu ne vas pas me croire mais… il s'agit de Levi… »

 _ **Pardon ?**_

\- « En effet je ne te crois pas… »

Levi aurait demandé à cette femme, homme – bref peu importe ! – de me suivre ? Pourquoi faire ? Il pense peut être que j'ai besoin d'une escorte pour me rendre d'un point A à un point B ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape: la baby-sitter ?! Je veux bien qu'il se sente un peu coupable quant aux derniers événements qui se sont déroulés et qu'il veuille me protéger, mais là quand même c'est pas légèrement extrême comme réaction ?!

Confuse, mais toujours joyeuse, la brune s'expliqua alors :

« Je m'appelle Hanji Zoë, Caporal-chef médecin et supérieure hiérarchique de Petra Ral. J'occupe le même grade que Levi mais dans un autre domaine. Il m'a demandé de te suivre une fois la porte du bâtiment franchit afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien durant le trajet. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Eren Jaëger ! »

Confus à mon tour, je pris la main qu'elle me tendit d'un air interrogateur.

\- « Heuu… enchanté aussi… Hanji. » Je ne pouvais pas m'adresser à elle avec des thermes comme ''Mademoiselle'' ou encore ''Monsieur'', ne sachant pas quel était son sexe.

Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : je rencontrai enfin cette fameuse ''Hanji''. Elle ne semblait pas si folle que ça au final, un peu extravertie, certes, mais de la à dire qu'elle avait un problème mental… De quoi pouvait-elle bien se charger en tant que médecin ? Soigner des patients forcément, mais quel type de patients ? Des riches, des pauvres ? Mais bon, qu'importe, au font je n'ai pas à me mêler de quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

« Tu peux dire à Levi que je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte pour me déplacer, et encore moins d'espions… »

Je m'apprêtai à partir, passant devant la brune, et au bout de trois mètres fus interpellé par cette dernière :

« Attends, Levi n'accepterait jamais le fait que je faille à une mission ! Alors je te propose de t'accompagner à l'endroit où tu veux aller et après ça je te laisse tranquille, ok ? Levi ne sera pas au courant de tout, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je ne savais pas trop s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée, mais je n'avais visiblement pas le choix, Hanji avait l'air d'être une personne particulièrement bornée. Aussi je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser d'elle aussi facilement. Une seule solution : l'accepter en priant pour qu'elle me laisse partir une fois arrivé au restaurant.

\- « D'accord… » lui répondis-je tout en expirant profondément.

Sans perdre une minute de plus – cet incident m'ayant déjà suffisamment retardé – j'emboîtai le pas et dépassai Hanji qui avait l'air heureuse de ne pas s'être fait rembarrée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette Hanji, elle ne semblait pas bien lâche ou même folle, non, elle avait l'air tout à fait normale. Elle bossait pour Levi, forcément mon ressentit par rapport à elle était différent. Je pouvais avoir un minimum confiance en elle alors que je ne la connaissais même pas – fait impossible en temps normal – . D'autant plus qu'Hanji – tout comme Petra – semblait craindre le ténébreux, comme le prouve sa réaction face à mon refus de posséder une quelconque escorte. Autre fait intéressant : son grade. Elle avait les mêmes droits et la même influence sur ses subalternes que Levi, et pourtant Petra ne se montrait pas aussi respectueuse envers Hanji qu'envers lui. Cela pouvait se comprendre, elle ne dégageait absolument pas la même aura que le ténébreux, la sienne était bien moins imposante.

Cette multitude de question virevoltait dans ma tête alors que je traversai d'un pas décidé le deuxième arrondissement quand, soudain, une voix joyeuse et rauque me tira de mes pensées.

\- « Tu vas voir Petra c'est ça ? C'est ce que Levi m'a dit en tout cas ! C'est une fille vraiment sympa mais elle n'a pas trop l'air de m'aimer. »

\- « Ouais il a tout juste, et c'est ce qu'elle laisse croire en effet. »

Je ralentis le pas, voyant que la brune me suivait difficilement, je n'allais quand même pas la laisser à l'arrière !

\- « Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé passer plus de temps avec elle… Mais bon, tant pis ! » se résigna t-elle tout en faisant serpenter son regard dans toutes les directions.

Le deuxième arrondissement était finalement très animé, bien plus en tout cas que le troisième ! À croire que l'on passait d'un petit village de campagne à une mégalopole en quelques rues seulement, j'osai à peine imaginer l'ambiance qui devait régner dans le quatrième…

Hanji et moi nous trouvions en pleines rues marchandes, de nombreuses boutiques d'habits, de chaussures, et de parfumeries en tout genre se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'allée.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'engager la conversation avec elle, mais elle devait en savoir bien plus que moi ou même Petra quant au fonctionnement de cette ''mafia''. Aussi commençai-je à lui poser quelques questions, l'air de rien.

\- « Hanji Zöe, c'est ça ? Tu es toi aussi Caporal-chef ? »

\- « Ouais c'est ça, dans la section de médecine – elle donnait l'impression d'être fière d'elle – c'est l'un des plus hauts grades. À vrai dire on en a pas tant que ça dans notre gang; il y a bien sûr les Premières classes et les Secondes classes – qui sont les plus nombreux – puis les Caporales, comme Petra par exemple. Après viennent Levi et moi les Caporales-chefs, ensuite les Majors et enfin les Lieutenants.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête alors qu'elle déblatérait à une vitesse hallucinante un cours qu'elle avait dû apprendre par cœur. La manière dont elle s'exprimait n'était pas la seule chose qui m'impressionnait, l'organisation de ce gang était bien plus complexe que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. C'était une véritable industrie et chacun y avait un rôle défini.

« Chaque membre à son propre grade mais également sa propre section parmi celle de médecine, de dealers, d'informateurs et de stockeurs. »

Hanji stoppa subitement son discours. Interrogé je me mis à la fixer tout en arquant un sourcil. Peu être qu'elle s'était rendu compte que divulguer toutes ces informations à un inconnu n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire. Bien que cet inconnu était déjà fourré dans quelques événements foireux, mais bref, passons.

« Je t'explique toutes ces choses depuis tout à l'heure mais si ça se trouve tu n'en as strictement rien à faire, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'en parle ? »

\- « Heu, nan pas du tout. C'est même plutôt intéressant en fait ! » La rassurai-je avec un léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

Ce n'est que plus tard que je me rendis compte que je n'aurai JAMAIS dû dire ça !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'Hanji m'expliquait en long et en large le fonctionnement de ces foutus sections ! Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien tellement j'en avais assez de ses explications, et le pire c'est qu'au fond je n'en avais pas tant appris ! Mon cerveau avait eu à peine le temps d'intégrer une info qu'une autre venait s'ajouter à celle-ci, tant et si bien que je ne suivais plus rien à la conversation – ou plutôt au monologue d'Hanji –.

Je sentis un profond soulagement se répandre en moi lorsque j'aperçus l'enseigne ''La Rose d'Or'' sur un bâtiment à quelques mètres de nous. Mon calvaire allait enfin s'achever après de _longues_ minutes de souffrances.

« Ah, on est bientôt arrivé ! Alors, mes explications t'ont-elles éclairées ? » demanda joyeusement la brune.

 _ **Nan c'était horriblement chiant, putain !**_

\- « Oui, merci Hanji ! » lui souris-je en retour, d'un air hypocrite.

\- « Contente que ça t'ai plu alors, si jamais tu as d'autres questions n'hésites pas, hein ! »

Je hochai la tête de haut en bas, mon sourire coincé toujours aux lèvres la seule dont j'avais envie, là, c'était de la voir s'en aller…

« Bref, j'ai fais ce que Levi m'avait demandé, je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. À bientôt Eren, passes le bonjour à Petra de ma part ! »

« Comptes sur moi… »

Hanji se dirigea ensuite d'un pas léger vers un portique tout en remontant sa capuche verte avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

 _ **Sauvé !**_

Tout en me massant le crâne je scrutai la façade du restaurant, celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec celle du bar Circus. C'était une belle bâtisse en pierre qui contrastait totalement avec les architectures modernes autour. Soudain je remarquai un petit détail sur l'enseigne, en bas à droite trois petites étoiles dorées y étaient accrochées.

Je restais immobile pendant un certain laps de temps, à les fixer, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. Je songeai à ce que j'avais pensé lorsque Petra m'avait annoncé que nous allions manger dans le premier arrondissement… Et bien mes pensées s'étaient réalisées !

Je vérifiai cependant une bonne trentaine de fois – oui je n'arrivais vraiment pas à y croire – que l'adresse était bien la bonne, sans ça il y avait un restaurant une étoile juste à côté qui me semblait déjà plus abordable pour une Caporale…

Rien à faire, c'était sans conteste ici que je devais me rendre et que Petra m'attendait. Toujours sous le choc je me mis à ouvrir timidement la porte du restaurant. Ma surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque je vis la décoration intérieure de la bâtisse.

Du marbre blanc luisait au sol, parfaitement propre. La hauteur sous plafond était d'au moins dix mètres tandis qu'un lustre gigantesque pendait au beau milieu de la salle. Les tables étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches et de vaisselles en verre – voir même en cristal – et des chaises couleur crème étaient disposées tout autour. De longs rideaux de même teinte étaient accrochés aux fenêtres. Les murs étaient de couleur vanille et quelques tableaux décoraient la pièce. L'on pouvait accéder à une mezzanine tout aussi richement décorée par l'escalier au fond de la salle. Je fus une nouvelle fois scotché sur place à ne plus savoir vers où porter mon regard tant la pièce était grande et belle.

Un serveur habillé d'un costume deux pièces noir se dirigea vers moi, une carte à la main. Lorsqu'il se trouva à mes côtés je me rendis compte qu'il était bien plus grand que moi, il devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt ou quatre-vingt-dix.

\- « Vous avez réservé ? Puis-je avoir votre nom je vous prie ? » questionna-t-il de façon très polie.

\- « Heu… Eren Jaëger, Mademoiselle Petra Ral a dû réserver une table je pense. » fis-je, totalement intimidé, étant très peu habitué à ce genre de lieu.

\- « Très bien, veuillez me suivre je vous prie… »

Il emboîta le pas et se rendit en direction des tables plus au fond de la salle, je le suivis et constatai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour le moment. Il n'était pas encore midi mais les clients ne tarderaient pas à venir se restaurer en masse d'ici peu de temps.

Je vis alors, assise à une table, la jeune femme qui m'avait donné rendez-vous, buvant tranquillement un verre de vin. Lorsqu'elle me vit à son tour elle se leva de son siège, un doux sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Monsieur… » m'interpella le serveur tout en me présentant la table, m'invitant ainsi à m'asseoir.

Je le remercie d'une voix faible et tournai mon attention en direction de Petra, qui me tendait d'ailleurs sa main droite. Je la pris délicatement et posai mes lèvres contre le dos de celle-ci, avant de lui sourire amicalement.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et s'exclama alors :

« Et bien, tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'insinu par ce geste et me fais directement un baisemain ? »

\- « Vous savez Mademoiselle Petra, les jeunes de nos jours ne sont pas si incultes que ça… J'en déduis d'ailleurs que vous êtes une femme mariée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se mit à rire joyeusement suite à ma remarque. En effet on ne fait jamais un baisemain à une femme non-mariée ou encore une jeune fille.

\- « Et moi j'en conclus que tu es effectivement quelqu'un de cultivé. En revanche j'ai failli à cette règle, je suis encore une Ral. »

\- « Oh, excusez-moi. Je pensais… enfin… » Toute ma virilité venait de s'évaporer comme neige au soleil.

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…

Je fus une fois de plus frappé par sa beauté, ses beaux cheveux roux étaient joliment bouclés et ses yeux noisettes ressortaient grâce à un maquillage discret. Elle portait une longue robe violette pâle et des escarpins gris en daim. Le violet devait très certainement être l'une de ses couleurs de prédilection, la dernière fois déjà elle arborait un pull de cette couleur.

J'avais un tantinet l'air d'un clochard comparé à elle, certes je portais une chemise et un pantalon noir mais il manquait un petit accessoire pour rendre le tout plus ''chic'', comme une cravate par exemple… ou des chaussures appropriées, autre que de simples baskets…

La jeune femme s'assit ensuite, d'un pas de louve, et posa ses mains croisées sur la table. Je m'assis alors en face d'elle et fis de même, toujours aussi gêné.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde, c'est Kuroshine. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont des lecteurs muets, qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, mais lorsque j'ai posté mon dernier chapitre je n'ai eu qu'un seul retour en commentaire. Je sais que le nombre de review importe peu et que beaucoup de personnes peuvent adorer une fanfiction et ne pas laisser de review mais j'ai l'impression que ma fanfic n'intéresse plus grand monde. Je suis dans une période où je me démène vraiment pour boucler les chapitres et faire ce que j'ai envie de faire et voir que mon public ne me donne plus de retour m'attriste, je songe vraiment à arrêter ma fiction mais… je n'ai pas envie de finir sur cette note ! Je voudrais finir correctement ma fic mais je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse vraiment… Bref, petit coup de cafard et en attendant j'ai toujours une certaine envie d'écrire donc je vous laisse avec le chapitre 11, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11

Je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Devais-je lui poser des questions ? L'approche serait peut être trop violente… Débuter une conversation n'était pas mon fort, encore plus lorsqu'un grand moment de silence s'était installé depuis un certain temps. Dans ce genre de situation je me sentais totalement perdu, à ne pas trop savoir où camper et à attendre désespérément que mon interlocuteur me pose une question ou fasse une simple remarque. Une question pouvait me trotter en tête pendant plus de vingt minutes, attendant le bon moment pour la poser, jusqu'à ce que le rendez-vous prenne fin et – qu'au final – je ne puisse la placer.

La situation était exactement la même, à quelques détails près.

\- « Tu as fait bonne route, Eren ? »

Un miracle venait de se produire, un dialogue allait enfin pouvoir débuter. Petra avait du ressentir ma gêne et préférait donc se charger elle-même d'engager la conversation. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas aussi stressée que moi, voir pas du tout à vrai-dire.

\- « Si on veut oui… Hanji vous passe le bonjour… » fis-je à voix basse. La dimension immense du restaurant me donnait l'impression d'être minuscule et cela se faisait ressentir à travers ma voix.

\- « Oh… » lâcha subitement la rousse, alors que l'expression de son visage se raidit à vue d'œil suite à ma réponse.

Elle devait sans conteste comprendre ma douleur, ayant déjà discuté avec Hanji par le passé. En revanche je ne savais si ce _''Oh''_ m'était adressé – dans le sens où elle compatissait – ou si l'incident par rapport à Elrick lui était resté en travers de la gorge, tant et si bien qu'elle en voulait à présent à Hanji. Sa haine envers la brune ne datait pas d'hier cependant, ou du moins si j'en croyais les dires de la concernée.

Petra amena à ses lèvres son verre de vin et en bu une gorgé, d'un air irrité. Elle le posa ensuite avec force à sa place avant de prendre la bouteille et de s'en resservir sans vergogne. Vu le prix d'une bouteille de vin dans un trois étoiles je doute qu'elle puisse se payer le luxe de se bourrer la gueule au Chateauneuf du pape…

 _ **Félicitation Eren, tu viens de détruire le peu de dialogue qui s'était formé entre vous, super !**_

J'ai vraiment le chic pour foutre l'ambiance en l'air… En règle général c'est dans ces moments là que je quitte la pièce ou que je consulte mon portable. Politesse oblige : rester en place était plus judicieux et sortir son portable était bannis.

Je perçus alors un raclement de gorge discret, puis, la voix de Petra se fit de nouveau entendre, ayant l'air plus calme :

« Et bien je tâcherai de la saluer en retour ! »

Son timbre de voix était légèrement ironique, mais le ton mielleux qu'elle avait employé rendait son discours presque amicale. Je suppose que dans ce type de métier on apprend à canaliser sa colère… C'est peut être ça la solution contre ma bipolarité !

\- « Hanji est une personne assez particulière, tu l'auras deviné… » poursuivit la rousse, tout en me questionnant du regard, la bouteille de rouge à la main, prête à m'en servir.

Je hochai vivement la tête de gauche à droite, répondant par un simple _''non merci''_. Mon palet n'étant pas suffisamment développé pour apprécier une bouteille comme celle-ci.

\- « Oui en effet… elle est très… bavarde. »

\- « Et ça ne date pas d'hier, figures toi que c'est elle qui m'a formée alors que je venais d'être prise en tant que Première classe… » soupira-t-elle, tout en posant le breuvage.

\- « Je vous plains, ça n'a pas dû être facile… vous êtes dans la section de médecine ? » demandai-je, curieux.

Elle sembla surprise quant à ma question, et arqua un sourcil.

\- « Non pourquoi ? »

\- « Ah ! Et bien Hanji a été votre professeur en quelque sorte et puisqu'elle fait partie de la section de médecine… »

\- « Je vois ce que tu veux dire !, sourit la rousse après une seconde de réflexion, Je fais partie de la section des dealers, tout comme le Caporal-Chef Levi, mais celui-ci ne forme jamais les nouvelles recrues. »

\- « Du coup c'est Hanji qui s'en ai chargé… ? »

\- « Exact… » soupira-t-elle.

Une pointe de déception pouvait se faire entendre à travers sa voix. Supporter Hanji pendant une demi-heure m'avait déjà semblé insupportable alors l'avoir entant que prof ' !…

Sortir de cette formation imposait presque le respect ! Quoi que j'imagine très mal Levi dans la peau d'instituteur… Une chance qu'il ne s'occupe pas des nouvelles recrues, sans cela le nombre de membres au sein du gang diminuerait de jours en jours…

\- « Et… vous savez pourquoi Levi est… comme ça ? » lui questionnai-je avec une pointe de doute.

L'opportunité était trop grande, j'avais enfin la possibilité d'aborder ce sujet avec Petra, je n'allais pas laisser filer une occasion pareille.

Elle réfléchit un certain temps, fixant avec insistance le lustre pendu au plafond, comme si la réponse se cachait entre les pierreries. Parler d'un tel sujet la gênait peut être, révéler des informations sur son supérieur ne devait pas être une mince affaire, elle risquait probablement de se faire sermonner si quelqu'un venait à les divulguer à droite et à gauche; Levi serait le premier au courant. Ou alors – autre possibilité – elle n'en savait rien: ce que je redoutais.

\- « En fait… je ne sais presque rien de lui… personne ne sait rien… C'est quelqu'un de très mystérieux. »

\- « J'avais remarqué… » acquiesçai-je d'un air légèrement déçu.

Elle prit une nouvelle fois une gorgée de vin, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il vient de Sina… et plus précisément de la Ville Souterraine. »

 _ **Levi vient de la ville souterraine ?!**_

« Il est apparu du jour au lendemain, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi et s'est très vite imposé dans le gang, tant et si bien qu'il est le premier à avoir gravi aussi vite les échelons pour arriver au rang de Caporal-Chef… » reprit la jeune femme, d'une voix troublée.

J'écarquillai mes yeux émeraudes, bouche grande ouverte, tout en fixant un point immobile de mon verre, vide.

Sina… Cette ville est la capitale nationale, Rose n'est qu'une capitale régionale, tout comme Maria. Mon village natal – Shiganshina – se trouve au nord de Maria et fut presque totalement rasé lors de l'attaque des Kyojin, où du moins c'est ce que mon père me disait à longueur de temps. Cette guerre a eu lieu il y a vingt ans, je n'étais donc qu'un bébé lorsque ces événements tragiques se sont déroulés. Une fois Shiganshina réduite à néant, les Kyojin ont tenté d'assiéger les villes avoisinantes, cependant ils n'y parvinrent pas, un groupe de combattant leur ayant barré la route : les hommes des Souterrains.

Tout autour de la ville de Sina se trouvait des points d'accès très peu fréquentés, surveillés en permanence par l'armée, c'était en fait les différentes entrées qui menaient à la Ville Souterraine.

 _''Que ce soit pour y rentrer ou pour en sortir, il faut périr.''_

Si ce slogan faisait froid dans le dos, il reflétait cependant toute l'horreur que représentait ce lieu. On y enfermait les criminels, les sans-papiers, les SDF, tous ceux qui pouvaient nuire à la société. Personne n'était au courant, tout le monde fermait les yeux, et pourtant ce qui se déroulait sous les pieds de ces aveugles était bel et bien réel.

Si Levi avait grandi là-bas, il devait certainement être un fils issus de cette branche de personnes et avait sûrement dû voir son père partir au front, si celui-ci n'était pas déjà mort à causes des conditions de vies de ce lieu. De nombreux hommes ont ainsi été envoyé au combat en guise de chair à canon, mais ce que ne savait pas ni les Kyojin, ni le peuple et l'État, c'est que les hommes des Souterrains avaient énormément d'armes et de munitions.

Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple : le marché clandestin. Cette ''ville'' n'avait aucune taxe, aucune loi, aucune limite, le trafique d'arme était donc parfaitement ''légal''. Les marchandises venaient tout droit des pays aux alentours, les habitants avait creusé des galeries durant des années et des années pour pouvoir accéder au monde extérieur, sans que personne ne le sache.

Les Kyojin ne s'avouèrent pas vaincu, mais ils reconnurent leur défaite. Au final, plus de 2 000 000 d'hommes Souterrain mourront, en vain. Suite à cet événement le peu de survivants restant quittèrent leur monde de ténèbres pour habiter à Sina, une décision prise par l'État… Depuis, les seuls personnes vivant dans la ville Souterraine sont les SDF, ceux qui n'ont vraiment plus aucun moyen de s'en sortir en ville.

Me dire que Levi venait de cet endroit me faisait froid dans le dos, vivre dans ce genre de lieu devait être un enfer au quotidien. Privé de lumière, de bonne nourriture, parfois de logement ou encore privé d'école… un véritable enfer…

Cet événement avait fait beaucoup de bruit, l'on en discutait à longueur de temps, absolument partout, étant même au programme d'histoire.

Cependant je me souviens que dans ces manuels l'on accusait toujours les Kyojin d'avoir tué de pauvres innocents, mais au final ceux qui étaient à blâmer n'étaient pas les agresseur, mais l'État. La nature humaine est vraiment dégueulasse, on préfère accuser l'autre et jeter la faute sur lui plutôt que d'assumer ses propres erreurs. Si l'État n'avait pas envoyé ces innocents au combat, beaucoup d'entre eux seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui… mais finalement pour quoi faire ? Continuer à vivre dans les ténèbres en attendant que la mort vienne frapper à sa porte ? C'est peut être ça le prix de la liberté…

Et Levi dans tout ça, que lui était-il arrivé ? Le scénario semblait assez logique : son père est envoyé au combat, il meurt au front, Levi se retrouve seul avec sa mère et ses frères et sœurs – si tenté qu'il en ait – et quitte en même temps qu'eux la Ville Souterraine après la guerre. Suite à quoi ses proches ont dû rester à Sina tandis que lui se serait installé à Trost, devenant ainsi dealer, comme son père devait l'être de son vivant… Histoire tristement banal pour quelqu'un dont la vie devait être un calvaire depuis sa naissance.

« Enfin… j'en saurais peut être plus sur le Caporal-Chef Levi; un jour, qui sait… » Petra venait de me tirer à mes rêveries, semblant également sortir des siennes. Son timbre de voix était redevenu celui qu'elle employait à l'accoutumé. Elle jeta un œil discret à l'horloge accrochée contre le mur du fond de la pièce, celle-ci affichait midi moins dix.

La jeune rousse planta alors son regard dans le mien avant de se retourner en direction du comptoir, main levée. Sans plus attendre le serveur de tout à l'heure se dirigea vers nous, il se retrouva en quelques secondes auprès de la jeune femme et lui demanda alors :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

\- « Nous aimerions commander, cela est-il possible ? »

\- « Bien évidement Mademoiselle, désirez-vous consulter notre carte ? »

\- « Oui s'il vous plaît » lui répondit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le serveur le lui rendit et prit alors d'un chariot non loin de notre table deux cartes des menus qu'il donna d'abord à Petra, puis à moi. Suite à quoi il fit une petite courbette avant de s'éloigner.

\- « Heuuuu….. »

\- « Qui a-t-il Eren ? »

\- « C'est que… je n'ai pas mon porte-monnaie sur moi vous savez… » lui fis-je d'un ton discret et embarrassé.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, c'est moi qui t'invite ! » me rassura Petra sans lever son regard, zieutant rapidement sa carte.

\- « Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! Si quelqu'un doit inviter une personne ici, c'est moi; pas l'inverse ! »

Un plat dans ce restaurant devait coûter extrêmement cher, je n'avais pas besoin de regarder le prix des menus pour m'en rendre compte. Petra n'était que Caporale, ce genre de montant devait être bien au dessus de ses moyens, et même si ça n'était pas le cas et qu'elle pouvait se le payer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se prive de nourriture pendant plusieurs semaines en attendant la fin du mois ! Quoi que… y a t-il un paye de fin de mois dans la mafia ? À vérifier…

\- « Eren, je te dis que je t'invite, tu ne vas pas me retirer ce plaisir, ou bien ? »

\- « Non, mais… » rechignai-je, toujours campé sur mes positions.

\- « Et puis sois sans crainte, ce n'est pas directement de mon salaire que je vais payer ce repas… »

\- « Comment ça ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête pour s'exprimer directement à moi, et non à travers un menu comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, elle poursuivit donc :

« Je viens de conclure une affaire avec le patron du restaurant, celui-ci m'a offert un repas en ''couple'', et puisque je n'ai personne avec qui manger je me suis dit que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? »

\- « Qu'est ce qu'un restaurant a à voir avec la mafia ? »

\- « Secret Professionnel… » sourit la rousse tout en buvant un peu de vin.

C'était vraiment sympathique de la part de Petra de m'inviter, quoi que le fait qu'elle n'ait personne d'autre avec qui dîner me faisait un peu de peine…

\- « C'est très gentil à vous Mademoiselle Petra mais ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'en profiter avec votre petit-ami…? »

La jeune femme avala tranquillement sa boisson, les yeux clos, alors que je venais tout de même de lui poser une question assez ''gênante'' . Elle prit un certain temps avant de reposer son verre et ceci fait, d'un air calme, elle me répondit :

\- « J'aimerai bien, mais je suis actuellement célibataire. Il m'est donc compliqué de partager ce repas avec mon conjoint »

Je trouvais ça étrange qu'une femme aussi jolie qu'elle ne trouve chaussure à son pieds. Ou alors le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais des hommes avec lesquels elle devait déjà être sortie, bosser dans la mafia ne devait pas être très élogieux…

 _''Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, je vous présente ma petite-amie Petra, elle bosse dans un gang… Oui c'est illégal, et alors ? C'est un métier comme un autre, hein !''_

Je ne tardai pas à lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée, le repas allait durer relativement longtemps, nous avions donc largement le temps d'en discuter !

\- « Une femme aussi belle que vous ? Célibataire ? Comment c'est possible ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel un instant avant de plonger de nouveau son regard dans le menu. Je fis de même, et – tout en attendant sa réponse – commençai à découvrir les plats présents sur la carte; le choix allait être compliqué…

\- « Tu peux prendre tout ce qui te fait plaisir Eren, c'est la maison qui paie ! » s'exclama la rousse, déviant royalement ma question de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à y répondre.

\- « Ne vous éloignez pas du sujet Mademoiselle Petra… » me moquai-je, alors que cette dernière grinça ses dents en guise de mécontentement.

\- « Et bien figures toi que dans mon métier on a très peu de temps pour se consacrer à autre chose qu'à son travail… Je n'ai eu que peu de relations. » Elle employa un ton plutôt stricte, ce mode de vie lui convenait peut être, elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement triste d'être célibataire, elle le prenait plutôt bien.

Et puis, que pouvait-elle faire pour empêcher ça ? Arrêter de travailler ?! Vu son implication je doute qu'elle démissionne de son poste pour une simple relation !

Je pouvais la rejoindre sur ce point, l'un de mes ex m'avait notamment posé un referendum au pieds du mur : soit je restais à Shiganshina avec lui, soit je partais pour la FAC de Trost et notre relation s'achevait ici. Sachant que je suis actuellement en cours à la FAC – enfin pas _maintenant_ – on se doute que mon choix était fait. S'il voulait réellement resté avec moi, il n'avait qu'à m'accompagner !

 _ **E**_ _ **t puis de toute façon, c'était qu'un plan-cul, alors !**_

\- « Je dois vous avouer que je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup moi non plus… Être célibataire c'est pas si mal que ça… » continuai-je, divulguant quelques anecdotes sur moi.

La jeune femme releva la tête avant de me fixer avec un regard inquisiteur, alternant à deux reprises entre mes yeux et mon cou.

\- « Célibataire, hein ? Et puis-je savoir comment tu t'es fait cette jolie marque que tu as dans le cou, jeune homme ? »

 _ **Merde… grillé**_

Je plaquai par réflexe ma main contre ma gorge, masquant ainsi le suçon que m'avait fait Levi l'autre nuit. Mon discours perdait en authenticité… Quoi que je ne mentais pas, Levi et moi ne sortions pas ensemble !

Je me demandai alors, soudainement, ce que Petra pensait vraiment de lui… est-ce qu'il… l'attirait ?

\- « Dites-moi Mademoiselle Petra, avez-vous déjà éprouvé des sentiments envers Levi ?… »

Elle rit nerveusement suite à ma question et me répondit alors, confuse :

\- « Et bien… Disons que je suis directement tombée sous son charme lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois… Mais je te rassure, il ne s'agit que d'un simple sentiment d'admiration ! »

Sa dernière phrase sous-entendait clairement qu'elle avait deviné mes sentiments envers Levi. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je la rejoignais dans ses idées; le ténébreux était une personne doté d'un charme incroyable…

Je ne me sens pas menacé quant à ce que venais de m'avouer Petra, être admirative de son supérieur était quelque chose de parfaitement normal, n'étant pas quelqu'un de jaloux ou même possessif je peux le comprendre.

Je lui offris un sourire chaleureux en gage de réponse avant de scruter attentivement le menu; je ne comprenais rien à la plupart des descriptions des plats ! C'était un enchaînement de mots plus mielleux les uns que les autres. Une boîte de caviar devenait une ''mousseline de pomme de terre ratte fumée au haddock, croustillant de sarrasin aigrelette''. Tout ça pour 145 euros… oui ça fait mal au porte-monnaie ! Je parle bien évidement pour ceux qui payent, ce qui n'était pas mon cas par chance !

Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête, ne cessant de poser des questions à Petra qui connaissait bien les plats que le restaurant proposait. Tout me paraissait excellent ! Je ne connaissais presque aucune saveur de cette carte. Si je le pouvais, je prendrais un peu de chaque !

Malheureusement c'était un trois étoiles et non le buffet de la cantine…

Le serveur revint à nous au bout de quelques minutes, et nous demanda tout d'abord ce que nous désirions boire :

« J'ai encore ma bouteille, merci. En revanche ce jeune homme n'a pas encore eu de quoi se désaltérer » lui répondit la rousse, joyeusement.

L'homme se tourna suite à cela vers moi, posant la même question qu'à l'instant.

\- « Un whisky s'il vous plaît… » demandai-je d'une voix faiblarde.

\- « Vous avez choisi votre plat ? »

\- « En ce qui me concerne oui, et toi Eren ?… »

Je réfléchis encore un moment, hésitant entre plusieurs plats avant de n'en choisir qu'un seul, puis je m'adressai au serveur :

« Je vais vous prendre, en entrée des macaronis farcis à la truffe noire, aux artichauts et foie gras de canard, gratinés au vieux parmesan. En plat un agneau de lait, une côtelette et une saucisse grillées à l'harissa et une semoule de courgette violon aux olives noires. Et en dessert je verrais ça plus tard… »

L'homme hocha la tête au fur et à mesure que j'annonçai ma commande puis se retourna vers Petra.

\- « Et pour vous Mademoiselle ? »

\- « Je vais vous prendre des petits pois de jardin aux girolles, oignons nouveaux, amandes et chorizo, dans un bouillon de légumes aux fleurs de capucines. Puis avec ceci un canard Challandais rôti aux épices torréfiées aux cerises avec une purée d'oignon à la verveine. »

\- « C'est noté, je vous prie d'attendre un petit moment. » nous fit-il tout en reprenant les cartes et de les ranger sur le même chariot que tout à l'heure.

 _ **Tout ça pour la maudite somme de 347 euros… dessert non comprit…**_

Au final, de nous deux, j'étais celui qui avait prit les plats les plus chers ! J'aurai pu prendre un homard bleu, mais bon…

\- « C'est une grande découverte pour toi, je me trompe ? Tu n'as jamais goûté à la plupart de ces aliments, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui en effet… première fois que je vais manger de la truffe et un agneau de lait. Vous en revanche ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre première fois… »

\- « J'ai déjà mangé dans ce restaurant, à plusieurs reprises. Donc oui, je connais tous ces goûts. » fit la jeune femme alors qu'elle se servait un nouveau verre, la bouteille diminuant de plus en plus.

\- « Et ça ne te dérange pas de manger les mêmes plats ? »

\- « Il y a certains goûts qui ne lassent jamais les papilles ! »

 _ **Mouais… moi aussi je tiendrais ce genre de discours si je pouvais manger tous les jours dans un trois étoiles gratuitement…**_

* * *

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les entrées tout comme les plats étaient délicieux. Je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais mangé de truffe et je devais bien avouer que c'était vraiment fantastique comme goût. Cela ne justifiait pas totalement le prix astronomique de cet aliment mais disons que ça en valait la peine. Quant à l'agneau de lait… une pure merveille ! Pour un habitué de la viande comme moi, celle-ci était vraiment de premier choix; les morceaux fondaient littéralement sous le palet… Bref un délice. Petra aussi apprécia sont repas, toujours satisfaite de la qualité du restaurant.

Venait à présent l'heure du dessert, le serveur nous avait débarrassé de nos affaires avant de nous redonner les cartes. Petra choisit une cerise ''Burlat'' en sucre soufflé, crème de pistache de Sicile et giboulée de cerises flambées au kirsch, tandis que pour ma part je pris des fraises des bois au fromage blanc battu aux zestes de citron, guimauve à la menthe glaciale au jus de fraise.

Quand le jeune homme arriva avec les assiettes à la main et qu'il nous les posa sur la table je n'en cru pas mes yeux: ça avait l'air tout simplement délicieux !

« Et bien tu en fais une tête ! » me lança Petra, alors qu'elle attaquait déjà son plat tandis que moi je n'arrivai pas à en décrocher mon regard.

\- « Merci Mademoiselle Petra, c'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu manger aujourd'hui le meilleur repas de toute ma vie ! » avouai-je d'un ton sincère.

Elle sourit timidement avant d'avaler sa cuillerée et de me dire d'une voix chaleureuse :

\- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un se régaler. »

Je hochai vivement la tête, commençant à mon tour à manger mon dessert, celui-ci était à la hauteur de mes attentes, voir même au dessus…

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence profond, la voix de Petra se fit entendre dans mes oreilles, elle parla alors sur un ton calme et discret :

« Dis moi Eren, je peux te poser une question ? »

\- « Hum… oui, bien sûr… » fis-je entre deux bouchées de fraises des bois.

\- « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sors avec Levi ? »

Je failli avaler de travers, je toussai vivement suite à cette question auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Je bus une gorgée de whisky et repris peu à peu mes esprits. Petra affichait une mine soucieuse, sa question ne me choquait pas plus que ça mais c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas !

« Ça va Eren ? » s'inquiéta la rousse, délaissant même son plat.

\- « Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous m'avez juste surpris ! » la rassurai-je tout en tapotant ma cage thoracique, finalement le whisky n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour mieux avaler un aliment…

Quelques secondes plus tard je repris une respiration et un état ''normal''. Sans plus tarder je répondis à Petra de la façon la plus simple qui soit :

« En fait, on ne sort pas ensemble »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Levi est dans la même classe que moi à la FAC de Lettres, et suite à une demande d'un professeur je devais lui donner mes cours, et c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Mais je ne sors pas avec lui et je ne vis pas en sa compagnie non plus. »

Elle sembla alors confuse, posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Levi ne lui en avait certainement jamais parlé. Comme quoi il y avait des informations qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui.

\- « Vraiment désolée Eren, je pensais que… enfin… » J'avais comme l'impression de vivre un déjà-vu…

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut porter à confusion c'est sûr ! Levi est quelqu'un de très étrange qui ne parle pas trop de lui, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Petra baissa le regard, gênée. Sa mine rougit était vraiment attendrissante, elle qui arborait toujours un visage fier ne désirait qu'une chose actuellement : se réfugier dans un trou tel un campagnol.

« En revanche vous avez raison sur un point… »

La jeune femme releva la tête et planta ses yeux de chiens battus dans les miens.

« … cette marque à mon cou est bien celle de Levi, et je compte bien sortir un jour avec lui ! »

Ma remarque la fit arborer un léger sourire, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait aucun problème avec ce genre de relation. Je dirais même qu'elle était plutôt contente pour moi.

\- « Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance, ça ne va pas être facile d'atteindre le cœur de pierre du Caporal-chef Levi ! Si tenté qu'il en ai un… » ironisa – ou non – la jeune femme.

La jolie rousse venait de terminer son dessert, une poignée de secondes après moi, et posa sa cuillère sur le bord de l'assiette, soupirant d'extase.

Je regardai l'horloge au fond de la salle qui affichait quinze heures, si je partais maintenant j'arriverai à seize heures à la FAC, au moment au Levi sortirait de cours – s'il y était bien allé ! –.

\- « Ce fut un très bon repas Mademoiselle Petra, encore merci pour l'invitation. Malheureusement je vais devoir vous laisser. » dis-je tout en me levant de table, la chaise raclant contre le sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- « Je vois… tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Tu serais plus en sécurité si quelqu'un te voyait avec moi… » proposa la rousse qui, elle aussi, se leva de table.

\- « C'est très gentil mais vous en avez déjà bien trop fait ! Et puis, je vais m'en sortir tout seul. » rétorquai-je d'un air amicale.

Elle haussa les épaules et soupira, lâchant au passage un '' _comme tu voudras_ '' désespéré.

Lorsque je passai devant elle, la jeune femme me tendit de nouveau sa main d'un air malicieux, sachant très bien que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas réglementaire. Refuser un baisemain n'était pas dans mes principes et j'acceptais donc de le lui faire. Elle fut ravis et me fis alors, d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Rentres bien Eren, fais attention à toi… Et surtout méfies toi de Levi ! »

La dernière phrase était clairement ironique.

Je passai également devant le comptoir d'où le serveur me souhaita une bonne journée. Je sortis ensuite du restaurant jetant au passage un dernier coup d'œil sur le lustre, avant de me diriger, le ventre bien rempli, en direction de la FAC, rejoindre Levi.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello à tous, c'est Kuroshine ! Un très très très grand merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir réagit ainsi, je ne suis qu'une idiote, je vais aller me repentir de mes pêchers ! Nan, plus sérieusement vous m'avez vraiment redonné envie d'écrire, j'ai encore pleiiins de choses à dire et à expliquer et je sens que je suis partie pour écrire pendant encore un bon bout de temps… Bref, encore merci à tous, vous êtes adorables, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12 ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12

 _ **Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Levi ?!**_

Vingt minutes déjà que j'attendais cet imbécile et que celui-ci n'avait pas montré signe de vie. Ça valait la peine que je me dépêche afin de ne pas le faire poireauter ! Je pourrais l'appeler pour savoir où il se trouve – chose que je devrais faire à bien y réfléchir – mais je doute qu'il me réponde… Je n'étais pas tellement inquiet pour lui, pas du tout, c'est un grand garçon et je pense qu'il sait s'en sortir seul.

Non, ce qui me mettait avant tout en rogne c'était que je me caillais les miches au beau milieu d'une orgie de courants d'air ! Entre l'arrivée du froid, le soleil qui se couchait progressivement, le vent – qui lui venait au contraire de se lever – et les autres étudiants qui sortaient de cours – _eux !_ – en courant, brassant ainsi l'air : j'avais de quoi être un tantinet sur les nerfs !

Alors je me contentai d'attendre… encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Levi daigne sortir, adossé au grillage gris et vieillis de la FAC.

Regarder les personnes aux alentours m'aiderai peu être à passer le temps, aussi me mis-je à scruter les étudiants qui ne cessaient de défiler sous mes yeux. J'en reconnaissais certains, je n'étais pas l'homme le plus sociable de la terre mais je savais identifier des visages. Tous semblaient ravis de finir les cours, ils se regroupaient joyeusement avant de discuter quelques minutes, gorges déployées, pour finalement partir chacun de leur côté ou en comité restreint.

Nous faisions de même mes potes et moi lorsque nous étions au collège et au lycée…

La nostalgie me prit soudain, elle arrive toujours sans crier gare, réveillée par un événement ou une situation pourtant anodine. '' _Profites d'être à l'école, ce sont les plus belles années de ta vie !_ _''_

Nombreux sont les adultes qui rabâchent cette même phrase à ceux qui ne sont pas encore rentrés dans la vie active, et lorsque l'on est encore dans ce cycle scolaire on ne pense pas souvent à ce que l'on va perdre une fois nos études en poches… ou du moins pour la plus part. En ce qui me concerne je n'était pas un enfant différent des autres – je n'aurais pas la prétention de dire que j'étais plus mature – mais je comprenais à présent, par cette simple constatation, que la vie est bien plus douce lorsque l'on est un enfant…

\- « Oï, gamin, je peux savoir ce que tu branles ? »

Je soupirai à l'entente de cette voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien pour me demander à qui elle appartenait, et me retournai vivement en direction de celle-ci.

\- « Je te retourne la question : qu'est-ce que _tu_ as branlé pour que tu sortes trois-quart d'heure après les autres ? »

Le ténébreux se tint alors face à moi avant de me jeter – littéralement – une pile de feuilles à la figure, que je rattrapai in extremis. Levi dans toute sa douceur !

\- « Il se trouve qu'un certain prof ' de Lettres voulait me parler, pas besoin de te faire un dessin ! » me fit-il sur un ton visiblement irrité.

\- « Je vois… » lui répondis-je d'une voix monocorde. J'imaginai parfaitement l'échange entre ce fameux professeur et Levi. Bien que ''monologue'' soit plus approprié dans ce genre de situation.

Le noirâtre s'éloigna ensuite, son sac à l'épaule et ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon – sûrement un jean Levi's – avec une certaine nonchalance. J'emboîtai le pas et me retrouvai ainsi très vite à ses côtés, ses notes en main.

\- « T'as pas répondu à ma question gamin: qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le ténébreux alors qu'il sortait déjà de sa poche un paquet de cigarette afin d'en allumer une.

\- « Bah je suis venu pour qu'on rentre ensemble, j'étais avec Petra dans le premier et la FAC était sur mon chemin. Et puis j'aimerai passer à mon appart' pour récupérer des affaires, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? » me justifiai-je auprès de Levi.

Il me dévisagea alors, une clope entre ses lèvres, et soupira tout en lâchant un vague _''mouais''_ d'approbation. Je supposai que ce ''oui'' était sa réponse à ma dernière demande, ou peut être avait-il dit cela pour confirmer le fait que j'étais avec Petra… ou encore que la FAC est en effet sur le chemin vers le premier arrondissement… Bref, je pars trop loin !

Il n'était que dix-sept heures et pourtant les lampadaires s'étaient déjà allumés, signe qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit. À cette période de l'année cela semblait logique, et pourtant même au bout de deux ans j'avais du mal à me faire à cette soudaine obscurité. Non pas que je n'aimais pas la nuit, au contraire, mais je pensais à chaque fois à ma mère qui – lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail – se plaignait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir un seul rayon de soleil à cause de son métier de caissière.

Levi et moi marchions sur les trottoirs sales du troisième arrondissement, entourés de monde. La plus part des gens n'étaient que de passage ici, ou alors ils se rendaient à leur domicile. Personne ne s'arrêtait vraiment pour profiter du paysage, ni pour boire un verre ou encore discuter. La différence entre le premier arrondissement et celui-là était frappante.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait, les rayons de lumière des lampadaires étaient de plus en plus visible; la nuit entourait de ses longs bras, avec tendresse, la ville de Trost. Quelques voitures klaxonnaient, les phares de celles-ci nous éblouissaient de temps à autre, certains parents tenaient leurs enfants du bout des doigts, d'autres personnes en faisaient de même mais pour leurs animaux.

Et puis il y avait Levi et moi.

Aucune conversation ne s'était engagée entre nous, la rue n'étant peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter, cependant je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ça soit le cas. Je n'avais pas passé de temps avec lui de toute la journée, sa voix me manquait forcément mais… j'avais avant tout besoin de savoir s'il allait bien…

Le passé que Petra m'avait avoué sur Levi ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit. D'autant plus que je faisais à présent un rapprochement entre la photo que j'avais pu voir dans le chevet de Levi et le fait qu'il vienne de la Ville Souterraine.

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçus tout de suite mais la photo avait l'air plutôt sombre, comme si elle avait été prise dans un lieu clos, dans une antre ou une cave. À présent – au vu de ce que je venais d'apprendre – je dirais qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un lieu dans la Ville Souterraine. Mais une question demeurait sans réponse : qui étaient ces deux personnes à côté de lui ? Ses frères et sœurs ? Ses amis ? Des membres de sa famille ? Une autre interrogation me vint machinalement : où sont-ils aujourd'hui ?

Tant de questions auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre, du moins pour le moment. Je décidai en revanche de garder ses réflexions dans un coin de ma tête, afin de les remettre à plus tard. J'étais avec Levi en ce moment, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître. D'autant plus que cela ne me regardait pas et qu'à l'origine je ne suis pas censé être au courant du passé du ténébreux.

 _ **Il y a certains secrets qui méritent d'être gardés… celui de Levi en fait parti…**_

* * *

Il est dix-sept heure vingt-huit lorsque nous arrivons en face de mon immeuble. Sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, Levi se mit à suivre mes pas et monta en même temps que moi les escaliers. Les bruits sourd de nos pas résonnaient dans la cage alors que tout était jusque là silencieux. Je me dirigeai par habitude vers la porte correspondant à mon appartement avant de sortir de la poche de mon manteau mes clés. Celles-ci tintèrent en un son aigus tandis qu'elles tournaient autour de la serrure. Un petit _''Clic''_ se fit entendre et je poussai alors la porte, dévoilant ainsi mon appartement.

Cela ne faisait pas des années que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans ce lieu et pourtant je fus surpris de voir que tout était – fort heureusement – à sa place; quoi que cela faisait tout de même depuis samedi que je n'avais pas vécu dans ce lieu… Je me dirigeai vers le salon, là ou se trouvait mon lit, et sortis un sac de taille moyenne du placard.

« Tu veux un café ? » proposai-je au noirâtre, qui lui venait tout juste de passer le pallier de la porte.

\- « Laisses gamin, je m'en occupe. Te préparer te prendra déjà une heure et j'aimerai bien boire mon café avant demain si possible… »

 _ **D'accord… Réflexion faite, je le préférais quand il fermait sa gueule !… D'autant plus qu'il va visiblement parfaitement bien !**_

\- « Oui, et puis la place des femmes c'est dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorquai-je d'un sourire hypocrite et provocateur.

Outre le fait que cette remarque était parfaitement misogyne – j'en ai conscience – elle témoignait surtout d'une très grande pulsion suicidaire de ma part. Je ne tardai d'ailleurs pas à en ressentir les représailles Levi – qui s'était approché d'un pas de loup vers moi – m'obligea à reculer petit à petit alors qu'il s'avançait de plus en plus, jusqu'à me bloquer contre le mur du salon, son avant bras gauche reposant à côté de ma tête. Sa petite taille ne changeait rien au fait qu'il me dominait, et ce largement !

Un mélange de désir et de crainte s'infiltrait avec lenteur dans mon esprit; la proximité de son corps par rapport au mien me procurai toujours une vague de plaisir incroyable. Cependant je doute qu'il me laisse sur cette mini victoire et ne surenchérisse pas: son ego en serait bien trop affecté !

Afin de ne pas me laisser déstabiliser, je me mis à fixer la porte d'entrée, que Levi avait prit le soin de fermer, coupant ainsi tout contact avec ses yeux. Je sentais cependant que son regard était rivé sur moi : il me fixait avec insistance.

 _ **Ne détournes pas le regard Eren sinon t'es dans la…**_

Mes yeux émeraudes croisèrent alors les iris argentées du ténébreux.

… _**merde…**_

J'avais agis sans réfléchir, la tentation et l'envie de plonger dans son regard était bien trop grande pour que je demande à mes pulsions de tout bêtement se taire. À présent j'étais comme bloqué face à ses prunelles, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit, tel un enfant qui n'aurait pas le don d'élocution. Levi était vraiment une personne malhonnête lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arriver à ses fins…

Ma tête vint alors se reposer contre le torse de mon tortionnaire, de façon pitoyable. Une fois n'est pas coutume : je m'avouai vaincu…

« T'es vraiment qu'un bâtard… » je chuchotai ces quelques mots sur un ton à la fois fatigué et amusé. Oui, on peut dire que je désespérai… Reste à savoir si c'était envers moi ou envers Levi…

\- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Parce que malgré toutes tes tentatives désespérées pour me tenir tête aucune ne m'atteint ? » se moqua ouvertement le noirâtre, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- « Parce que tu uses de tes charmes pour me déstabiliser, et c'est pas juste… »

\- « C'est pas de ma faute si t'es un gamin en chaleur ! » rétorqua Levi d'une voix nonchalante.

 _''En chaleur''_ était un terme un peu exagéré… mais il n'avait pas tort. Je devais bien l'admettre je me comportais comme une vierge effarouchée au moindre contact avec Levi. Mais pour ma défense, cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un ! Alors oui, mes sens étaient légèrement à fleur de peau…

« En revanche je dois bien avouer que j'ai plutôt hâte que ta cicatrice soit refermée… » me susurra le ténébreux de sa voix suave, à mon oreille, tout en mordillant taquinement mon lobe.

 _ **Et après ça vient parler de mes pulsions ?!**_

Je le laissai pendant un certain temps jouer avec mon oreille, celui-ci ne s'en contenta d'ailleurs pas et enfonça ses dents dessus, de plus en plus, dans ma peau. Ce fut une tâche bien ardue que de résister à ses assauts, mais la récompense à la clé – une fois cette besogne accomplie – promettait d'être exquise, surtout pour moi.

\- « Tu peux toujours espérer… »

Alors que je profitai d'un court moment de répit, où mon lobe était libre, je me décalai délicatement vers la droite, passant ma tête sous son bras, et me dirigeais vers mon armoire, laissant ainsi Levi face au mur.

 _ **Alors Levi, ça fait quoi de se prendre un vent ?**_

À charge de vengeance : il m'avait chauffé hier soir pour finalement me laisser en plan ? Et bien là il s'était allumé tout seul, comme un grand, pour au final se faire refroidir directement par mes soins !

Sa réaction fut à la hauteur de mes attentes : il pestait intérieurement ! Levi prononça un _''Tss''_ de mécontentement avant de tourner les talons et de me fixer pendant quelques secondes d'un air au demeurant placide mais qui cachait en réalité un fort sentiment d'irritation.

Ce que je ressentais en ce moment ? De la fierté ! Certes ce n'était qu'une victoire parmi tant d'autres défaites mais le fait que Levi se soit lui-même mit dans cette situation me faisait relativiser quant à ma condition: lui avait le défaut d'être un peu trop confiant…

Sans même le calculer, je commençai à remplir mon sac de mes différentes affaires: sous-vêtements, fringues, chargeur, affaires de cours… et ainsi de suite. Le faire languir avait quelque chose de vraiment jouissif, lui qui d'habitude me tournait toujours en bourrique se retrouvait comme un con au beau milieu de la pièce. Cependant mon seuil de maîtrise de soi avait une limite et je venais de l'atteindre, aussi me mis-je à étouffer avec difficulté un rire moqueur.

Je sentis que Levi levait les yeux au ciel suite à ma réaction, contrairement à ma moi la situation n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup le faire rire. Aussi il passa derrière moi, sans un bruit, pour se rendre dans la cuisine d'où il sortit deux tasses d'une étagère.

Je me retournai vers lui, m'adressant ainsi à son dos, et lui dis d'une voix faussement soucieuse :

« Bah alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est moi qui t'aurai mit dans cet état ? »

Au final Levi n'était pas le seul à être trop confiant, ce vice commençait doucement à me contaminer. Provoquer de cette manière le ténébreux n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire… Et j'eus raison de m'alarmer ! Le noirâtre prit soudainement en main une bouteille d'eau qui traînait près de l'évier, et s'apprêtait à la lancer tôt ou tard sur moi.

Je le regardai alors d'un air circonspect :

« Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? Me la balancer dessus ? »

\- « Si tu préfères, y'a des couteaux juste en face de moi, sur le plan de travail… »

\- « O.k, j'ai rien dit ! » lui fis-je d'un rire jaune. Je ne doutais ni de sa franchise, ni de sa capacité au lancé de couteau ! Je choisis donc – pour une fois – d'être raisonnable et de clore les hostilités ici, je n'avais pas très envie de me retrouver à terre dans une marre de sang pour la deuxième fois…

\- « Je préfère ça… gamin… » conclu-t-il d'un ton faussement autoritaire.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit sourd provenir de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte avec une certaine vivacité. Je me retournai vers celle-ci, tout comme Levi, et dévisagea d'une mine interrogative le noirâtre. Celui-ci ne me répondit que par un simple mouvement des épaules, retournant très vite à sa tâche.

 _ **J'attends personne pourtant… ou bien ?**_

Un peu sur la défensive, je décidai tout de même de m'avancer vers l'entrée et de l'ouvrir après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec une longue chevelure châtain et des yeux noisettes, toute ma frustration descendit.

\- « Hey Eren, ça va ? » me demanda mon invitée surprise, la très célèbre Sasha.

\- « Heuu très bien mais… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » lui demandai-je, curieux de savoir la raison de sa venu. Si mes souvenirs étaient bon je n'avais reçu aucun message stipulant sa venu et logiquement elle devait, depuis peu, être sortie de cours.

\- « Je suis venu te voir à l'improviste ! Armin voulait venir mais tu le connais : toujours à bosser ce type ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rieuse.

\- « Je vois… » me mis-je à murmurer, l'invitant au passage à rentrer dans mon appartement, pour une fois bien rangé !

« Et tu es venu comment ? »

\- « Bah, en voiture pourquoi ? J'ai emprunter celle d'Annie ! » me répondit la brune alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement.

Instinctivement elle enroula ses bras autour de mon ventre, dans une étreinte amicale et chaleureuse. Je la lui rendis, bien évidement, le sourire au lèvre, avant de me rendre compte d'un détail :

« Mais Sasha… t'as pas le permis, nan… ? »

La jeune fille détacha sa tête de mon torse avant de me fixer avec un regard innocent et candide; c'est bien ce qui me semblait…

\- « Putain Sasha t'es pas sérieuse !… » me mis-je à hurler dans toute la pièce, tant et si bien que même les voisins – oui, ceux des bâtiments gris, en face – pouvaient suivre notre conversation.

\- « Détends-toi, je rigoooole ! Je l'ai reçu il y a deux jours ! » me rassura la brune, tout en gardant son ton amusé.

Je soupirai de fatigue… cette fille est un cas désespéré…

« Oh, bonsoir ! Je viens tout juste de te remarquer ! » s'exclama Sasha alors qu'elle avait aperçus Levi en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Ce dernier se contenta de baisser la tête en signe de _''bonjour''_ et vint s'adosser contre le plan de travail, fixant avec attention la brune.

\- « Tu es donc Sasha, c'est ça ? » questionna le noirâtre à la jeune châtain. Celle-ci répondit par la positive.

 _ **En même temps c'est pas comme si j'avais dis son nom à deux reprises.**_

\- « Oui c'est moi. Et toi tu es… ? Un ami à Eren ? Ça tombe bien, il en a besoin ! » affirma ''Miss. Patate'' tout en se dirigeant vers le retour de bar.

\- « C'est vrai que mes ''vrais'' amis ont plutôt tendance à m'abandonner… » rétorquai-je malicieusement.

La réaction de Sasha ne se fit pas attendre, elle répliqua au quart de tour, sur la défensive :

« C'est toi qui a décidé de partir rejoindre la FAC de Lettres afin de finir à Pôle emploi, pas nous ! »

\- « Je sais… Et tu sembles oublier que c'est toi qui m'a fait le plus chier avec cette histoire de ''chômage''… tu me prends pour qui ? Un imbécile incapable de réussir dans la vie ? »

\- « Un imbécile ? Oui, tu l'es ! Mais certainement pas un incapable… » se calma la brune, à présent assise sur une des deux chaises hautes de la cuisine. »

Suite à quoi je hochai la tête de gauche à droite: quelle chieuse celle-là ! Le bruit de la porte qui se claque sonnait comme un gong de fin d'hostilité.

Je pensai alors au fait que Levi avait assisté – en silence – à ce spectacle on ne peut plus ridicule et enfantin. Cela ne sembla pas le perturber pour autant, au contraire il en avait profité pour sortir une tasse de plus et de faire couler des cafés.

Pendant ce temps, je m'installai sur la chaise libre aux côtés de Sasha, Levi n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter son plan de travail – témoignage émouvant de l'amour naissant entre un homme et une planche de bois –.

Une fois que le doux son de la machine à café se coupa – ceci est à prendre sur un ton ironique –, l'homme aux cheveux de jais prit les trois tasses avant de nous les servir.

« Merci beaucoup… heuu… » La brune ne termina pas sa phrase et resta en suspens, l'espace d'un instant avant de détourner son regard vers moi, d'une mine interrogatrice.

\- « Oh ! Levi, il s'appelle Levi ! » compris-je soudain, après quelques secondes de concentration.

La jeune femme me fixa d'un air surpris, yeux grands ouverts, dévoilant de cette manière ses iris noisettes. Ce prénom devait lui évoquer quelque chose, et pour cause : je lui avais déjà parlé de Levi. Mais sur le coup, ce détail m'avait totalement échappé.

La châtain scruta alors de haut en bas, à plusieurs reprises, la personne en face d'elle.

\- « Des cheveux noirs corbeaux, des yeux argentés, un teint très pâle et de grandes mains, bien plus âgé que toi mais avec dix ou quinze centimètres de moins… Y a pas à dire, tu l'as très bien décrit, Eren ! »

Je déglutis sans le vouloir, puis d'un geste hésitant me retournai vers Levi, craignant sa réaction. Heureusement que je n'avais pas révélé plus de détails sur le ténébreux à Sasha, qui sait si elle avait su contenir sa langue face à lui…

Le Caporal-chef se tourna dans ma direction, ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Et bien que son expression faciale ne laissait paraître qu'une platitude extrême, je sentais qu'il me lançait au contraire un regard glaçant… Autrement dit : j'allais être dans la merde !

\- « Et je sais d'ailleurs que tu es fils de flic ! » s'exclama joyeusement la châtain, sans se rendre compte des conséquences de ses paroles.

 _ **Vas-y Sasha, enfonces moi plus !**_

\- « Content de voir que je suis connu… » se contenta de répondre la noirâtre, qui savait tout aussi bien que moi qu'il s'agissait évidement d'un énorme mensonge !

Pour une raison presque sadique il se contentait d'acquiescer, se réservant le soin de me demander des explications plus tard, là il emmagasinait juste suffisamment d'éléments pour mieux me couler quand le moment sera venu !

\- « Et sinon, comment vont Armin et les autres ? » demandai-je à la châtain dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce début de conversation gênante.

\- « Bien pour la plus part. Annie passe ses journées à dormir à cause de ses gardes, du coup c'est un peu compliqué pour moi de la croiser. Armin bosse, comme d'habitude, et pour ce qui est des autres rien à signaler. Et toi, t'as toujours mal au ventre ? »

Sasha s'exprimait librement malgré le fait qu'un total inconnu se trouvait dans la pièce à croire qu'elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle devait se dire que s'il s'agissait d'un de mes amis elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui… si elle savait quel genre de personne se tenait à ses côtés ! Son jugement serait tout autre…

\- « Je vais mieux, ma cicatrice à l'air fermée. Il faudrait que je me rende à l'hôpital d'ici quelques jours afin qu'on me retire mes fils. »

La châtain expira de soulagement avant de sourire joyeusement à cette nouvelle, l'on pouvait presque voir tomber de ses épaules de grands poids. Me faire retirer les fils n'allait pas être une expérience très agréable mais bon… ça sera un mal pour un bien !

Suite à quoi l'échange dura encore pendant une bonne heure, une fois lancée Sasha était une vraie pipelette ! Levi se contentait d'intervenir à certains moments quand la châtain le sollicitait, il ne s'exprimait pas beaucoup mais venant de lui cela ne m'étonnait guère, c'était même – à vrai dire – plutôt encourageant et flatteur pour Sasha. Tout au long de la conversation je ne cessais de dévier les questions concernant Levi, mieux valait-il qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien. Aucune information concernant la mort d'Elrick, ou les membres de sa mafia, ou même de la mafia en général, ne fusa. Au final nous avions eu une discussion parfaitement normale, dénuée de toute illégalité !

\- « Bon, ce fut très sympathique de parler avec vous mais Annie ne va pas tarder à se lever et elle est de garde ce soir ! Et je doute qu'elle ait envie de se rendre à la caserne à pieds, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » s'exclama Sasha, tout en se relevant de sa chaise, laissant derrière elle une tasse de café vide.

Elle ajusta ses habits avant de marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée. Sans se retourner, elle salua brièvement Levi, et moi par la même occasion, de façon amicale.

« Contente d'avoir pu te rencontrer Levi, prends bien soin de cet abruti, il a tendance à s'attirer des emmerdes ! »

 _ **Tu crois pas si bien dire…**_

L'homme aux cheveux de jais salua à son tour ma petite Sasha, esquissant un léger sourire : même Levi ne pouvait rien faire face au charme naturel de la châtain !

J'en profitai pour passer discrètement devant la jeune fille afin de lui ouvrir la porte. Ravie, elle me sourit tendrement avant de me saluer définitivement.

« À la prochaine Eren, bonne chance avec lui, ça m'a l'air d'être un dur à cuir… Tu vas avoir du mal à le séduire… » ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Cette fille avait beau paraître débile elle ne l'était pas pour autant, même si je pense que ce sous-entendu relevait plus d'un instinct que d'une véritable réflexion. Sans cela elle se serait également posé des questions quant à la véritable identité de Levi… d'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

\- « Fils de flic, hein ? » fit le noirâtre d'un air inquisiteur, toujours adossé contre le plan de travail.

L'heure des explications avait sonné, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à savoir : m'en sortirai-je vivant… ?


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est moi ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Et merci à ma petite correctrice – qui se reconnaîtra d'ailleurs – de trouver mes quelques fautes et de m'en informer, sachez que je corrige régulièrement mes chapitres ! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre il m'a énormément inspiré ! Je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'écrire, je pense d'ailleurs que c'est celui qui m'a prit le moins de temps… environ six heures pour 4 800 mots… Bref, sachez que je poste comme d'habitude – sauf si le temps me manque – toutes les semaines un nouveau chapitre et que j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite. Je vous fais de gros bisous, à bientôt et bonne lecture, bye !

Chapitre 13

\- « Alors comme ça je suis fils de ''flic'' ? » m'interrogea Levi alors que celui-ci me lançait un regard glacial qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

Je doutais fort que le ténébreux avait effectivement un père travaillant au sein de la police, or la situation dans laquelle j'étais – rappelons tout de même que j'avais en face de moi une Sasha inquiète à en crever – ne m'avait pas laissé le luxe de réfléchir quant à un corps de métier correspondant plus aux antécédents du ténébreux. Mais même avec ce facteur en plus, lui dire que Levi était fils d'agent de maintient des unités de production n'allait pas m'aider ! Un métier qui imposait la confiance était plus approprié, et puis c'est avant tout lui qui m'avait envoyé un message qui en disait long sur ses activités, comment est-ce que j'aurai dû expliquer ça à la châtain ?

« T'as mère t'as jamais dit que c'était mal de mentir ? » poursuivit-il, ses bras croisés contre son torse.

\- « Si, et elle m'a également dit de ne jamais rentrer chez un inconnu. Surtout si le dit inconnu tente de me violer. » répliquai-je avec arrogance.

\- « Gamin, prends pas cet air supérieur avec moi, tu sais que t'es en tort ! » Levi commençait à hausser la voix, il devenait tout d'un coup bien plus sérieux qu'auparavant.

Figé sur place et sur ma position, je continuai à me justifier du mieux que je pouvais; celui qui avait tort, ici, ce n'était pas moi !

\- « Et je devais lui dire quoi au juste ? ''Oui Sasha, ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien, j'ai un pote qui bosse pour la mafia et qui va se charger du connard qui m'a fait ça'' ! » Je m'emportai sans le vouloir, je ne supportai pas le fait d'être prit pour cible alors que j'étais à l'inverse la victime à défendre.

\- « Ta pote est pas débile contrairement à toi, elle a pas gobé un mot de ce que tu lui as dit ! Ça se sentait qu'elle avait peur quand elle me parlait, elle sait ce que je suis, ou du moins elle en a une petite idée. »

Je me contentai de le fixer, une lueur sombre teintait mon regard et mes sourcils se fronçaient à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Tu sais ce qui va leur arriver à tes potes si jamais ils découvrent toute la vérité ?! Ils vont se faire défoncer ! C'est ça que tu veux, gamin ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non ! »

Ces paroles que ma voix cassée avait prononcée, résonnèrent à travers l'appartement. J'étais partagé entre un sentiment de colère et de culpabilité, si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, jamais je ne pardonnerai à leur agresseur de leur avoir fait du mal, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir été à l'origine de leur agression.

Levi n'y pouvait rien, concrètement il n'avait rien demandé et du jour au lendemain se retrouvait pourtant à devoir assumer la sécurité d'un gamin immature.

Au final j'étais le seul à blâmer dans l'histoire… Je me sentais à présent pathétique et minable, mais j'avais avant tout peur pour mes amis.

Je ravalais ma colère et mon orgueil et fis profil bas, je baissai la tête un instant, mes cheveux bruns masquant mes yeux. J'inspirai profondément avant de murmurer, d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu crois vraiment que je suis débile au point de tout leur avouer ? Au point de mettre leur vie en danger ?… Je tiens trop à eux pour ça… »

Un silence de mort se terra entre Levi et moi, pendant quelques minutes. Le bruit de l'eau qui tombait gouttes à gouttes et qui venait s'écraser contre l'évier en aluminium rythmait ce mutisme.

Levi souffla soudainement de façon bruyante, le bruit de sa tasse qui raclait contre le plan de travail me fit lever les yeux vers lui. Il la porta à ses lèvres avant de boire une gorgé puis de la reposer avec nonchalance, raclant au passage le fond de sa gorge.

\- « J'ai parlé avec des mecs qui étaient sous les ordres d'Elrick, ils me sont tous reconnaissant de l'avoir achevé. Il en reste quelques uns avec lesquels je dois encore parler. Tu seras bientôt hors de danger et tes potes aussi par la même occasion. Mais ça va me demander un certain temps, alors d'ici là reste sur tes gardes, compris ? »

J'acquiesçai en silence, prendre du recule par rapport à eux allait être dure, mais si c'était pour leur bien je ne pouvais qu'accepter. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'on se voyait très souvent…

J'allais devoir être patient, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée.

 _ **Les directives des supérieurs hiérarchiques ne correspondent pas toujours aux idéaux de leurs sbires…**_

\- « Levi… » l'interpellai-je tandis que celui-ci rassemblait les différentes tasses afin de les laver, les faisant s'entrechoquer en un son mélodieux.

Je m'étais avancé vers lui d'un pas discret il se retourna lentement, se retrouvant ainsi face à moi et sans se douter de quoi que ce soit je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, avec tendresse. Mes bras s'enroulaient avec délicatesse autour de son cou, mes yeux s'étaient clos par la même occasion afin de savourer ce court instant.

Lorsque je me séparai de lui je rouvris mes paupières et vis la mine surprise de mon beau ténébreux. Mon cœur tambourinait avec fracas dans ma poitrine, alors que je pouvais sentir à travers mon corps celui de Levi faire de même. Je détournai le regard, le visage rougit et lui dis d'une voix sincère et gênée :

« Merci… »

Suite à quoi il lâcha un soupir moqueur, levant les yeux au ciel. À quoi d'autre pouvais-je m'attendre à part à ce genre de réaction ? Surtout venant de la part de Levi !

 _ **Ça lui ferait un deuxième trou au cul que de me montrer une once d'affection ?!**_

Je me dégageai de lui, d'un geste rapide et retournai donc à ma valise, comme si de rien n'était, légèrement déçus.

Il en fit de même mais pour la vaisselle; un maniaque reste un maniaque !

* * *

 _ **Finis !**_

J'avais finalement bouclé ma valise, tout ce dont j'avais besoin était à présent dans celle-ci. Ne sachant gère combien de temps j'allais vivre avec cet homme dénué de tout sentiment, je m'étais fait une marge d'au moins deux semaines, histoire d'avoir du change.

Durant toute la durée de ma préparation il s'était tranquillement assis sur le retour de bar – oui parce qu'une chaise de pouvait pas convenir à Monsieur – et attendait patiemment que je finisse. Les remarques ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à fuser…

\- « Pire qu'une gonzesse… »

Je lui répondis ensuite de la façon la plus mature qui soit : je lui tirai la langue. On peut dire que j'avais beaucoup de répartie sur le coup…

Levi descendit alors de son perchoir afin de se diriger vers la sortie, l'ennui avait finalement eu raison de lui et il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer !

Je le suivis aussitôt, sans un bruit, scrutant au passage l'appartement afin de déterminer si tout était en ordre. Une fois ceci fait, je passai le palier de la porte, sur les pas de Levi, et fermait cette dernière pour une durée qui m'étais encore inconnue.

\- « Fait chier ! »

Arrivé devant les vitres de l'immeuble je m'aperçus qu'il pleuvait à flot. J'avais certes mon manteau mais rien ne m'assurait que nous allions rentrer, Levi et moi, totalement sec.

\- « Pas le choix. » fit le plus âgé tout en poussant la porte, s'aventurant ainsi sous la pluie sans le moindre problème. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de tant le déranger que ça…

Bien obligé de le suivre, j'emboîtais le pas, une vague de froid me traversant soudain l'échine quand je rencontrai l'air frais de la ville. Levi, visiblement insensible au froid et à la pluie, se mit à marcher paisiblement à travers les rues maintenant désertes. Remontant ma capuche, j'observai avec attention les alentours, avec un champ de vision légèrement restreint.

Le paysage vu sous la pluie n'était pas le même que lorsqu'il faisait relativement beau: tout paraissait plus flou. Le monde devenait plus sombre, un voile se posait devant les yeux des gens, poussait son propriétaire à redoubler d'attention. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les averses ne me dérangeaient pas tant que ça, bien évidement je préférai voir dans le ciel un magnifique soleil doré, mais ce temps avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Tout devenait plus calme, les routes n'étaient que peu empruntées, seul quelques conducteurs avertis se laissaient tenter par cette expédition. Un silence au demeurant morose s'installait au beau milieu des lieux, rendant ainsi chaque petits bruits plus intenses les uns que les autres. L'eau qui perlait rendait mes habits de plus en plus sombres, ma vision n'en était que plus mauvaise, mais un sentiment étrange m'abritait tendrement. La moindre chose que j'arrivai à percevoir malgré tous ces inconvénients sonnait comme une redécouverte à mes yeux: lorsqu'un chat sortait de derrière on-ne-sait-qu'elle maison, quand je comprenais qu'une mélodie provenait en fait d'une poubelle qui émettait des sons à cause des gouttes de pluies… ou encore quand mon pieds rencontrait une flaque d'eau !

Là j'avoue que c'est beaucoup moins agréable comme sensation.

Au final même si la pluie avait quelque chose de beau, la lassitude l'emportait toujours au bout d'un certain temps, l'envie de la voir s'arrêter de tomber devenait de plus en plus forte…

 _ **Vivement que l'on rentre…**_

* * *

J'étais totalement trempé !

Mon corps entier grelottait sous le froid, plus aucune partie de mes habits n'était sèche ! Levi, quant à lui, s'en sortait relativement bien – je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas comment il avait accompli ce miracle – et n'avait visiblement que les jambes et la tête mouillées.

Une fois rentrés dans l'appartement du ténébreux, celui-ci me stoppai directement alors que je n'avais pas fait un mètre depuis le couloir.

« Tes chaussures. » m'ordonna t-il tout en pointant du doigt l'objet du crime.

\- « Mes pieds sont pas en meilleur état tu sais… »

\- « J'ai dis : chaussures ! »

Décidément rien ne peut échapper au côté maniaque de Levi… Aussi je ne cherchai pas à entrer en conflit avec lui et me plia à ses règles, après tout je me trouvais chez lui !

Tout comme moi il se déchaussa, laissant derrière nous une flaque d'eau de taille moyenne – dont quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent provenait de mes chaussures uniquement – puis je retirai mon manteau. J'avais eu l'intelligence de protéger mon sac de l'eau sous celui-ci, résultat : seul un ou deux endroits étaient partiellement mouillés. Par précaution j'ouvris ce dernier afin de vérifier si tout était bien sec et c'était le cas. Je fus alors soulagé, dire que j'étais sûr qu'aucune de mes affaires ne seraient touchées par la pluie serait un peu présomptueux de ma part.

Sans que je ne le remarque Levi avait quitté la pièce il y a quelques secondes et revenait à présent avec une serviette à la main qu'il me balança à la figure – décidément je commençai à croire qu'il ne savait pas _donner_ un objet –.

« Vas te laver, tu trembles comme si t'avais Parkinson ! »

Merci Levi pour ce merveilleux parallèle avec une maladie qui touche chaque année plus de 100 000 personnes… Bien qu'il n'avait pas tort sur un point; je tremblais tel un feuille virevoltant dans le vent, ou un Mentos© dans du Coca©.

Je ne me fis donc pas prier et m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la salle de bain quand Levi m'interpella de sa voix rauque :

« Pizza ce soir, ça te dit ? »

Je lui souris taquinement tout en lui demandant d'une voix mielleuse :

« Parce que tu ne comptais pas préparer quelque chose à manger ? Je suis déçu, toi qui à l'air de si bien manier les couteaux… »

\- « Surtout quand il s'agit de te couper les couilles » me répondit-il sur le même timbre de voix que précédemment.

Si j'aimais le taquiner ? Oui, énormément, mais c'était de bonne guerre !

\- « Une ''quatre fromage'' me suffira, merci » rétorquai-je, en même temps que j'ouvrais la porte de la salle de bain, où je m'enfermai par la suite, mon sac sous le bras droit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne tardai pas à m'adosser, avec une certaine vivacité, contre la-dite porte. Je plaquai ensuite une main contre mon visage, un sourire béat au bout des lèvres. Je commençai à me demander si notre relation était comme ainsi dire ''naturelle''. Je veux dire est-ce que c'est normal de se parler de cette manière et d'agir ainsi alors que – sans vouloir le cacher – j'éprouve une très forte attirance envers lui ? Bien qu' ''attirance'' soit un euphémisme comparé à ce que Levi pouvait avoir comme effet sur ma personne… Et puis, a t-on véritablement une relation ? L'un comme l'autre n'avons jamais abordé explicitement le sujet, et pour cause ni Levi ni moi ne sommes disposé à en discuter. D'une part parce que lui n'était clairement pas du genre à se poser des questions quant à ses sentiments, et d'une autre part je n'étais absolument pas assez ''courageux'' pour en parler. Il faut dire que son regard placide n'aidait pas beaucoup; il serait d'ailleurs parfaitement capable de se foutre littéralement de ma gueule si jamais je venais à hésiter – ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver – .

Bref, nous voilà donc au point de départ…

Tout en ruminant ces nombreux questionnements dans ma tête, je commençai à me déshabiller, quittant ainsi les vêtements que Levi m'avait prêté. Je respirai à grande bouffées une nouvelle fois l'odeur musqué du tissus, son odeur s'infiltrait avec douceur dans mes narines, venant suite à quoi titiller mon estomac : une chaleur intense brûlait au centre de mon ventre.

Faute de pouvoir constamment renifler son parfum, j'étais obligé de me satisfaire d'un simple morceau de tissus, quand bien même j'aurai aimé que le propriétaire de cette senteur me laisse l'approcher plus souvent. Ma propre odeur s'était mêlée à celle du plus âgé, ce qui donnait lieu à un mélange des plus agréables.

Délaissant avec tristesse le vêtement, je fis couler l'eau chaude de la douche; plus chaude en tout cas que la veille. Je dirigeai le jet vers le pommeau de douche situé au dessus de ma tête, l'eau ruissela alors sur tout mon corps, à commencer par mes cheveux.

Et tel un vieux chewing-gum collé sous une semelle – analogie ô combien imagée – mes pensées ''amoureuses'' me revinrent à l'esprit. J'emploie ce mot mais au fond, éprouvai-je vraiment un sentiment d'amour envers Levi ? Ou était-ce de la simple attirance physique ?

Honnêtement non.

Résumer le charme de Levi à sa forme corporelle uniquement serait une grossière erreur de ma part; son caractère jouait énormément. Sa manière de s'exprimer, ses paroles, son langage, son caractère, sa façon de penser… tant de caractéristiques propres au ténébreux et qui contribuaient à son attractivité.

Absolument tout m'attirait chez lui, à un tel point que j'en perdais à certains moments la tête, plus que de raison. C'est justement ce qui m'excitait et me terrorisait à la fois. Chaque instant passé à ses côtés demeurait pour moi un plaisir insensé, un désir incontrôlable d'aller toujours plus loin, de le découvrir un peu plus. J'en voulais toujours plus, et tel une drogue je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir y goûter une nouvelle fois, à de plus fortes doses.

Mais au final ne finirai-je pas par m'en lasser ? Une fois que j'aurai tout testé ma drogue suffira-t-elle à me combler ?

Et bien que Levi ne soit pas une plante, ce raisonnement avait cependant tout lieu d'exister…

\- « T'as des actions chez Suez, gamin ?! »

La voix de l'homme qui occupait en ce moment mon esprit me tira à mes rêveries. En effet cela devait bien faire une dizaine de minutes que l'eau coulait sans discontinuer. Aussitôt, je coupai l'eau de la douche et vins m'enrouler une serviette autour de la taille, de manière assez paniquée. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, la douche avait un pouvoir de perte de connaissances spatio-temporel incroyable… voire même étrange.

Le choc entre l'air de la pièce et l'eau brûlante qui s'était écoulées sur mon corps me procura une vague de frissons incontrôlables. Tous mes sens étaient en éveils – notamment mes dents qui s'étaient transformées en maracas –. J'en profitai pour jeter un œil à mon ex-blessure, celle-ci s'était très bien refermée, je pouvais dès demain me rendre à l'hôpital afin de retirer ces fichus fils.

Très vite dégoûté par cette vue peu agréable, je masquai ma cicatrise de mon haut de pyjama un T-shirt '' _Nirvana_ ''. C'était l'un de mes préférés parmi tous ceux que je possédais. Ma mère me l'avait offert lors de mon quinzième anniversaire, quelques mois avant sa mort. Mon bas n'était qu'un simple pantalon noir, sans aucune particularité à part le fait qu'il ne soit pas spécial.

J'étendis avec attention la serviette sur le sèche-serviette prévu à cet effet, rangeai mes divers affaires avant de quitter la salle de bain, enfumée de buée.

« Bah putain, pas trop tôt… » se plaignit – non sans justification – le noir de jais.

Il pénétra avec fracas dans la pièce d'où je sortais, tout en pestant des injures que je ne pus percevoir mais dont je pouvais imaginer sans trop de difficulté le contenu.

Avec mon sac une fois encore sous mon bras, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon hôte afin de l'y déposer. Mes pieds chauds rencontrèrent le parquet frais de l'appartement alors que je poussai avec délicatesse la porte en bois. Elle ne grinça pas, contrairement à la mienne, et s'ouvrit lentement. Je posai sur le côté de la mâle grise, au sol, mon sac, sans prêter attention aux objets avoisinants.

D'un pas léger je retournai dans le salon, et – non sans gêne – m'assis sur le canapé où je m'étais réveillé il y a de cela plusieurs jours. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, il affichait vingt et une heure douze, ainsi que trois nouveaux messages. Je les ouvris, commençant d'abord par le plus récent d'entre eux.

 _Mikasa_

 _Salut Eren, ça va ? Ça fait un moment que je t'ai pas parlé… tu m'as oublié ?_

 _21:01_

Ma sœur, bien évidement, égale à elle même. Et dire qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour mon accident et qu'elle s'inquiétait tout de même… que se serait-il passé si elle l'avait su !? Pour le coup je pouvais vraiment remercier Sasha, certes elle avait merdé tout à l'heure avec Levi mais autrement elle me tirait parfois de situations assez délicates.

 _Moi_

 _Bien et toi ? Mais nan, ne t'inquiètes pas… j'ai juste pas mal de trucs à faire en ce moment._

 _21:13_

 _ **Décidément, j'enchaîne mensonges sur mensonges… Enfer, me voilà !**_

Je quittai la conversation avec la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et me rendis sur celle de mon ami de longue date, j'ai dénommé : Armin !

 _Armin_

 _Coucou, comment tu vas ? Désolé de ne pas être venu aujourd'hui, Sasha a dû te le dire mais je suis hyper débordé en ce moment à cause des examens… Bref, passes une bonne soirée, j'espère que tu reprendras bientôt les cours ^^._

 _19:39_

 _Moi_

 _Salut Armin ! Pas grave, je comprends. Je reprends les cours demain matin histoire de me remettre tranquillement dans le bain. Bonne chance, blondinet._

 _21:14_

''Blondinet'', encore un surnom bien pourri de derrière les fagots…

En parlant d'examens, il s'avère que je suis censé en avoir aussi mais quand ? Ça c'était tout le cœur de la question, dont je ne saurai la réponse.

 _ **Bah, je verrai le moment venu !**_

Et enfin le dernier message… auquel je ne m'attendais pas d'ailleurs ! Aucun doute, il s'agissait pourtant bien de Petra; qu'est ce qu'elle me voulait au juste ?

Petra

Bonsoir jeune homme, bien rentré ? Je suppose que tu es actuellement lové contre ton cher Caporal-Chef, profites en ! À bientôt, Petra.

18:43

J'esquissais un sourire timide lorsque je lus ce message, le fait qu'elle me demande si j'étais arrivé à bon port me réchauffait le cœur car cela prouvait qu'elle tenait un peu à moi – ou alors elle était juste très polie – cependant aussi romantiques furent-elles, ses pensées restaient de l'ordre du rêve : un rêve néanmoins partagé…

Je pianotai suite à mes réflexions sur mon portable le message suivant :

 _Moi_

 _Merci Mademoiselle Petra, en effet je suis bien arrivé. Pour ce qui est de ma situation je suis actuellement seul sur le canapé… triste n'est-ce pas ? J'espère vous revoir bientôt également, Eren._

 _21:16_

À peine j'eus fini de taper mon SMS et de l'envoyer que j'entendis quelqu'un frappé à la porte: certainement le livreur de pizza. Quoi que maintenant je me méfiais des visites à des heures peu communes…

J'ouvris malgré tout cette dernière et m'aperçus que l'homme en face de moi se trouvait être la personne attendu. Il tenait en main deux boîtes dont des odeurs de fromages et de tomates s'échappaient.

\- « Levi Ackerman, c'est bien ici ? » demanda le jeune homme, aux cheveux blonds plaqués sous sa casquette.

\- « Oui c'est bien là. » affirmai-je avec une certaine impatiente.

\- « Donc une ''quatre fromages'' et une ''saumoneta'', c'est ça ? Ça vous fera dix-huit euros s'il vous plaît. » annonça le livreur.

Ayant déjà tout prévu – oui j'ai des talents de medium – mon porte-monnaie se trouvait donc dans ma poche gauche de mon pantalon. Je l'en extrait et sortis de celui-ci un billet de vingt, le jeune homme voulu sortir de sa sacoche les deux euros en trop mais je lui fis signe que ça n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il pouvait garder la monnaie – j'étais d'humeur plutôt généreuse ce soir là –. Il me remercia vivement et me souhaita un bon appétit avant de s'en aller.

J'avais tout juste posé les deux boîtes sur la table basse que Levi sortit de la douche et me rejoignit dans le salon. Il s'était, lui aussi, lavé les cheveux – quoi que je les avais juste passé sous l'eau – et de ses mèches perlaient des gouttes d'eaux qui terminaient leurs courses sur le T-shirt mouillé du noir de jais. Autant dire que cette vue me régalait bien plus que les pizzas qui se trouvaient à côté de moi.

Levi jeta rapidement un œil aux pizzas avant de prendre la direction de l'armoire qui était au fond de la pièce. Comprenant très vite ce qu'il comptait faire, je le coupai court dans son geste et m'exclamai :

« Pas besoin, c'est moi qui régales ! »

Il se retourna brièvement avant d'affirmer tout en fouillant dans un tiroir :

« Tu bosses pas, ou bien ? Gardes ton fric, gamin. »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils; qu'il me traite de gamin passait encore – à force je m'y étais habitué – mais dans cette situation cette appellation me convenait beaucoup moins. Certes je ne ''bossais'' pas, mais j'avais de quoi vivre grâce à ce que mon père me filait tous les mois, et puis je faisais des jobs à mi-temps !

\- « J'apprécie ta franchise et le fait que tu t'inquiètes de mes revenus mais je _veux_ payer ces pizzas. » mon ton était à peine insistant, je voulais qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas une question d'argent mais d'envie.

Il pesta dans son coin, baissant finalement les armes. Le ténébreux s'assit donc sur le canapé et d'une mine presque fatiguée me fit :

« On va dire que c'est ton loyer pour vivre ici… »

S'ensuit l'ouverture des deux boîtes dont l'odeur jusqu'à présent maintenu enfermée se libéra d'un coup. Certes la pizza est un plat de gros dégueulasses mais il n'empêche que c'est vraiment bon ! La faim l'emportait largement sur la raison je démarrai donc les hostilités.

\- « Bon appétit ! » souhaitai-je au plus vieux, qui me répondit par un faible '' _merci_ ''.

* * *

Le temps passa tranquillement, il était maintenant vingt-deux heure cinquante-huit et Levi et moi avions fini de manger. Il ne restait plus aucune part de pizza, les deux goinfres que nous sommes avions tout engloutis en deux-deux. Le repas s'était passé dans le calme, le bruit de la télé – que Levi avait allumé – créait une forme d'arrière fond qui permettait de masquer les longs blancs d'ordinaire gênant. Je ne connaissais pas le nom du film qui passait à la télé, ce qui montre à quel point je suis passionné par le cinéma…

Les cours commençaient à huit heure le lendemain, il fallait compter une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à la FAC, autant dire qu'il ne nous restait plus beaucoup d'heures de sommeils. D'ailleurs…

« Eh, Levi ? » l'interpellai-je alors que je commençai doucement à me sentir ''partir''.

La personne qui se trouvait à mes côtés détourna le regard vers moi tout en levant un sourcil, gardant toujours et encore son visage nonchalant.

« Je comptes aller en cours demain… »

\- « Ouais et ? »

\- « Et j'aimerai bien que tu viennes avec… » demandai-je finalement au ténébreux.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« Nan. »

 _ **Ça, c'est dit !**_

\- « Pourquoi pas ? »

\- « Parce que tu m'as filé deux de tes cours et je t'en ai filé deux, résultat on est ex æquo. » expliqua Levi tout en regardant l'écran fixement.

\- « Ouais mais tu as aussi dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste près de toi afin qu'il ne m'arrive rien… Alors soit j'y vais tout seul et je risque de me faire agresser, soit tu viens avec et je ne crains rien… » rétorquai-je, tentant, non sans aucune discrétion, la technique du chantage.

Levi soupira bruyamment, il fixa intensément la télévision pendant quelques secondes durant lesquels je n'avais de cesse de le regarder, attendant patiemment une réponse. Il quitta finalement son écran pour me fixer de ses yeux argentés, à présent remplient de haine.

« Tu fais chier, gamin ! » pesta t-il de sa voix puissante et rauque, tel un chien qui grogne et montre les crocs.

\- « Je prends ça pour un oui ! » fis-je gaiement alors que le ténébreux, lui, n'avait qu'une seule envie : me foutre une baigne.

J'avais eu raison de lui, cela ferait donc trois jours que Levi Ackerman, le célèbre ''élève fantôme'' suivrait les cours, et ce grâce – ou à cause – de moi.

Un léger sentiment de fierté se nichait en moi, j'avais sûrement réussis là ou d'autres avaient échoué – et on comprend pourquoi –, mais le résultat était là : Levi venait enfin en cours !

Pour combien de temps ? Aucune idée ! Jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment je suppose…

La fatigue s'emparait petit à petit de mon corps, je commençai à fermer les yeux et mes membres devenaient trop lourds à supporter. Sans m'en apercevoir je me reposai sur l'épaule de Levi, celui-ci fut légèrement surpris mais ne broncha pas. Il se repositionna même de tel sorte que je puisse mieux me reposer sur lui, de façon plus agréable. Lorsque je sentis le corps chaud de l'aîné, j'enfouis plus profondément ma tête dans le creux de son cou avant d'y déposer un doux baisé papillon. Je glissai alors contre son corps et atterris finalement au niveau de son torse, inspirant une grande bouffée de son odeur si aphrodisiaque. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire soupirer de plaisir, d'une petite voix. Les doigts de Levi vinrent rencontrer mes mèches encore mouillées, les caressant tendrement. Une douce chaleur naquît en moi, mes joues se tintaient d'un rouge pivoine et mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine : je me sentais si bien, à ses côtés.

Malheureusement cet instant ne dura que quelques minutes, le sommeil m'avait tiré trop rapidement à ce pure moment de bonheur que je partageai avec Levi.

Et je m'endormis ainsi, ma tête reposant contre sa poitrine, bercé par le doux son des battements légers et calmes de son cœur.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir tout le monde, c'est Kuroshine ! Désolé pour le retard, je m'excuse vraiment… Je suis de retour pour ce chapitre qui est le dernier avant les vacances, je reviendrai donc dans un peu plus de deux semaines pour le chapitre 15. J'ai eu un éclair de génie un mercredi soir et du coup j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira - notons que c'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent - et que vous passerez de bonnes vacances ainsi que de joyeuses fêtes, je vous souhaite d'être gâtés ! Bref, je vais aller me gaver de bredele, bonne lecture !

P.S : Ne me détestez pas pour la fin.

Chapitre 14

Je remercie mon moi du passé d'avoir programmé un réveil la veille.

Ma main tâtonna un bon moment dans le vide à la recherche de mon portable. Mon corps, lui, resta péniblement en place. Je rencontrai alors l'écran froid qui se trouvait à mes pieds et appuyai machinalement sur le bouton latéral, stoppant ainsi la mélodie devenu insupportable.

J'émis un gémissement plaintif lorsque je réalisai que je devais me lever afin de me préparer pour aller en cours, action ô combien pesante quand l'esprit et la corps s'accordent sur un même point : les bienfaits de la paresse. C'était sans compter la faible voix de la raison qui murmurait le contraire.

J'ouvris finalement mes paupières, je m'attendais à recevoir en pleine figure la lumière intense du jour mais rien de tel ne se produit; les rideaux étaient encore fermés et aucun rayons ne les traversaient. J'avais programmé mon réveil à six heures et demi, or le facteur ''longue marche de trente minutes'' ne s'appliquait pas ici. De chez Levi il ne fallait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre à la FAC j'avais donc tout le temps de me languir sur le canapé.

Je me souvenais en effet m'être endormi hier soir aux côtés de Levi, sur le canapé du salon, devant un film. Je relevai alors le regard et distinguai les traits du visage de la personne sur laquelle je me reposai, le peu de luminosité présente dans la pièce ne m'empêcha aucunement de la reconnaître.

Il n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit, il était resté près de moi, s'obligeant ainsi à dormir sur un canapé peu confortable en comparaison avec son lit deux places dont il aurait pu profiter pleinement.

Cette constatation me submergea de bonheur, ça et le fait que c'était la première fois que je me levai aussi proche de lui, tel un couple. Je me relevai légèrement afin de plonger tendrement mon visage dans le creux de son cou, enroulant au passage mes bras autour de sa taille, rituel qui semblait depuis hier soir tout à fait normal. Sa douce odeur envahit mes narines, comme toujours elle me faisait lentement divaguer, me donnant ainsi l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Le salon était parfaitement silencieux et seul les bruits de vêtements et de couvertures chiffonnés se faisaient entendre. Sa respiration était calme, paisible, j'ignorai s'il dormait encore mais une chose était sûr : il se sentait serein.

Je sentis alors le corps de Levi se mouvoir avec lenteur, je relevais la tête et croisai ensuite ses yeux mi-clos qui me fixaient intensément. Mon cœur manqua un battement suite à cet échange de regards des plus… séduisant. Alors que le matin est censé être l'instant de la journée où l'on voit le plus les défauts de l'autre, il montrait au contraire l'immortalité de la beauté de Levi. Son regard opalin et froid tel la lune me donnait l'impression de me liquéfier sur place, je me perdais non seulement dans son parfum mais également dans ses yeux.

Soudain je le perdis de vue, Levi m'avait prit avec force dans ses bras et tomba à la renverse contre le canapé, m'emportant avec lui dans sa ''chute''. Son étreinte devint plus insistante, il soupira langoureusement faisant ainsi bouger ma tête au rythme de sa respiration, maintenant plaquée contre son torse.

D'abord choqué par cette soudaine marque d'affection, j'écarquillais les yeux. Mes battements étaient devenus beaucoup plus lourds, plus rapides et surtout bien plus bruyants !

Je n'arrivai pas à atteindre son visage et pourtant je n'avais qu'un seul désir : poser mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je me hissai alors à l'aide de mes pieds afin d'atteindre le visage du noirâtre qui avait relâché son étreinte suite à mes gesticulations. Le peu de force que je possédai le matin ne me permit pas de grimper avec rapidité vers lui, au contraire le moindre mouvement devenait une contrainte !

Cependant j'atteignis mon objectif; nos deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son souffle brûlant rencontra alors le bas de mon visage, titillant ainsi mes lèvres à peine ouvertes, se mélangeant par la même occasion au mien. J'humidifiai ces dernières en passant ma langue humide, déglutissant au passage de façon peu gracieuse. Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, le regard profond du noir de jais me faisait bien trop d'effet pour que je puisse ignorer mes pulsions. Je pris, le temps d'une demi seconde, conscience de ma réaction et de mon état, j'étais dans une phase d'excitation incroyable juste parce que Levi m'avait prit dans ses bras…

 _ **Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas bien chez moi ?!**_

J'avais honte de ma personne, ''ridicule'' était l'adjectif qui me caractérisait le mieux en ce moment. Mais qu'étais-je censé faire face à l'aura séduisante de ce beau noirâtre ? Résister était au dessus de mes forces, si hier j'avais su décliner ses avances, la démarche était sans conteste bien trop difficile ce matin là.

J'hésitais pendant un long moment, pétrifié sur place, partagé entre l'envie de lui sauter au cou et sa totale opposée : celle de fuir.

Ce fut finalement Levi qui prit les devants. Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec une vivacité presque sur-humaine pour une personne venant tout juste de se réveiller de sa torpeur. Je ne pus retenir un son aiguë de désir lorsque sa langue passa le long de mes lèvres. Face à cette réaction, Levi calma légèrement ses ardeurs, craignant sûrement que je ne sois pas encore assez réveillé pour ce genre d'ébats. Tout en m'embrassant – je lui rendis son baisé avec plaisir – le ténébreux me retourna avec douceur, une main soutenant mon dos et me déposa contre le canapé. Il me surplomba, empoignant avec une puissance contenue mes cheveux bruns. Il agissait avec une affection que je ne lui connaissais qu'à peine, preuve que cet idiot pouvait ressentir de la compassion de temps à autres.

Ce que j'éprouvai en ce moment ? Du bonheur, tout simplement…

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement. C'était celle de mon portable.

Dans un élan commun, nos regards se tournèrent vers l'objet en question, qui avait atterri à terre suite à nos nombreux mouvements. Sans émettre la moindre plainte, Levi s'approcha de mon portable et éteignit le réveil, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Assis à califourchon sur mon bassin, il me fixa un instant de son éternelle expression placide. Je lui souris; premier sourire de la journée. En avoir un en retour était peut être trop demandé, aussi le ténébreux se décala gentiment de moi et me fit, d'une voix cassée par le sommeil :

« Lèves toi gamin, tu vas être en retard ! »

\- « Rectification _on_ va être en retard ! » surenchéris-je sur le même ton, tout en m'étirant. Mes yeux se fermèrent machinalement et une larme de fatigue en coula.

Je sentis alors une masse cotonneuse s'abattre sur mon visage: mon hôte venait de me jeter la couverture à la figure, en guise de réponse.

 _ **Très belle répartie Levi !**_

Quand je retirai cette dernière de ma tête, je passai d'un environnement ténébreux à une pièce lumineuse. Levi, qui venait donc de tirer les rideaux du salon, traversa le salon afin de faire – si j'en crois mes talents de devin – du café.

J'affichai un air de fierté lorsque le son des tasses qui s'entrechoquent retentit: Eren, passé maître dans l'art de deviner les futurs actions de Levi Ackerman.

Parce qu'il fallait bien se lever un jour, je quittai le canapé et me dirigeai vers la chambre du ténébreux afin d'y retrouver mon sac ainsi que mes habits. Je quittai donc mon T-shirt Nirvana et le remplaçai par un simple haut rouge, j'en fis de même pour mon bas de pyjama qui fut remplacé par un jeans noir. Je regardai alors une dernière fois ma cicatrice, d'ici cette après-midi il ne restera plus aucune trace des événements qui se sont produits il y a trois jours : comme si ce funeste moment n'avait jamais existé…

* * *

Le temps passa tranquillement, le petit-déjeuné se déroula dans le plus grand calme et tandis que le noir de jais s'occupait de ses affaires j'en profitai pour lire mes derniers messages. Rien de très intéressant en soit, seul Mikasa m'avait répondu. Non pas qu'avoir des nouvelles de ma sœur était une chose pénible mais je me fichai un peu de savoir qu'hier elle avait caressé un chat en sortant de la maison et qu'il était blanc… J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir une vie passionnante…

Mais bon, passé ces quelques détails, rien de transcendant ne s'était produit entre l'instant où Levi et moi quittions son appartement pour nous rendre à la FAC et notre arrivée au dit-lieu. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur place que les choses devinrent plus intéressantes.

Premièrement le fait de voir Levi – même si celui-ci ne semblait franchement pas enthousiaste – passer le portail du bahut sonnait presque comme une action spectaculaire, ou du moins sa présence semblait être un spectacle pour les autres élèves qui se mirent à regarder le ténébreux de manière suspecte et surtout avec interrogation.

 _ **Comme quoi on ne l'appelle pas ''l'élève fantôme'' pour rien !**_

Les chuchotements fusèrent entre les différentes personnes présentes aux alentours, je ne distinguai pas la totalité de leurs paroles mais percevais le sujet principal : que faisait Levi ici ?

Ces messes-basses ne semblaient pas perturber le noir de jais plus que cela, au contraire il avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement: ce genre de remarques ne devaient plus lui faire quoi que ce soit…

« Et bah, tu es au centre de l'attention, tu sais comment ils te surnomment ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix discrète, de façon à ce que l'on ne nous entende pas.

\- « ''L'élève fantôme'', je sais merci. » dit-il sans transmettre la moindre émotion.

\- « Et t'en penses quoi ? »

Il hésita un instant, tout en continuant sa marche, puis il me répondit finalement, d'un ton plutôt fier :

« C'est sympa. »

Je ris à sa réponse, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être était-ce dû au fait que Levi venait d'avouer silencieusement un élément indéniable : il se foutait royalement des cours !

Une fois la foule d'élèves passé, nous nous retrouvions dans le hall principal, point qui reliait les divers bâtiments et salles de cours entre elles. Machinalement je me dirigeai vers la salle où notre premier cours allait avoir lieu: celui d'histoire-géo. Pour une fois c'était moi qui ouvrait la marche, je doutai que le ténébreux soit au fait de l'emploi du temps, en même temps vu le nombre de fois où il assistait aux cours cela paraissait presque logique…

Ce qui a de bien – ou de mal, tout dépend du point de vue – avec la FAC, c'est que rien n'oblige un élève à venir en classe afin de s'instruire. Du coup les heures du mercredi matin sont des créneaux où peu de gens daignaient se rendre en cours.

Sachant que je suis un énorme associable, voir une pièce habituellement bondée pratiquement vide me faisait le plus grand bien. En revanche la matière auquel j'assistai tous les mercredis me réjouissait beaucoup moins.

Entendons nous bien: j'aime l'histoire, mais pas dès le matin ! Déjà qu'il est relativement difficile de rester éveillé en temps normal, j'ose à peine imaginer la lutte que je vais devoir mener pour rester attentif !

Parce qu'honnêtement ce qui différencie l'histoire des autres matières et la rend soporifique ce n'est pas les sujets, mais les profs' ! À croire que lors de l'entretient d'embauche d'un prof' d'histoire le facteur ''à mourir d'ennui'' est l'une des qualités essentielles pour enseigner !

Au bout de plusieurs couloirs nous arrivions finalement devant l'amphithéâtre, celui-ci était de taille assez imposante, la FAC était relativement récente et donc les intérieurs l'étaient tout autant. Ce dernier était malgré tout bien rempli pour un mercredi matin et un brouhaha incessant englobait la salle.

Pour une fois depuis que nous avions pénétré dans le bâtiment, Levi prit les devants et s'installa au fond de la pièce, à l'abri des regards. Sa soudaine vivacité me laissa sur le carreau, j'eus un peu de mal à le rattraper; visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à qui la société ne fait pas le plus grand bien.

Une fois installé le ténébreux posa nonchalamment ses pieds sur table en face de lui, ses bras derrière sa tête. Je m'assis à ses côtés alors que les discussions cessaient petit à petit, le silence permit finalement au prof' de commencer son cours. Je me rapprochai discrètement de l'oreille du ténébreux afin de lui chuchoter, d'un ton sarcastique :

« En fait avoues que si tu viens pas en cours c'est parce que t'as peur des gens ? »

\- « Ta gueule, gamin… »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder et se contenta de pester d'une voix irritée.

\- « Je prends ça pour un oui alors ! »

\- « Prends ça comme tu veux, contrairement à toi je bosse, moi ! »

 _ **Ah parce que t'appelles ça un travail ?!**_

Bien évidement je n'étais pas suicidaire au point de dire mes pensées à voix haute ! Et ce malgré le fait que nous étions entourés de monde et que – logiquement – je n'étais pas menacé d'un quelconque coup de la part du ténébreux. Sans ça la prison finirait par lui ouvrir ses bras pour agression.

Tout en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, le regard tourné vers le plafond de l'amphithéâtre, je plongeai ma main dans mon sac afin d'en extraire mes éternelles notes. Une fois posées sur ma table, je piochai un stylo, au hasard dans ma trousse, et commençai à jouer avec; je n'avais clairement pas envie d'écrire !

Quand je me retournai vers Levi celui-ci était couché sur sa table, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre les cours. Au vu du nombre d'heures qui nous attendaient à rien foutre, je décidai d'engager la conversation; cela semblait en tout cas plus intéressant que ce que l'autre somnifère racontait !

\- « Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu viens pas en cours… »

\- « J'viens de te le dire je _bosse_ ! » me répondit Levi d'une voix basse et monocorde.

« D'ailleurs considères ce cours comme le premier et le dernier auquel je t'accompagne »

\- « J'en déduis que tu as du boulot… ? »

Notre discussion n'avait pas l'air de déranger grand monde: premièrement parce qu'il n'y avait presque personne, et deuxièmement parce que le peu de gens présents dormaient – ou du moins la plupart –.

Levi hocha la tête suite à ma question.

\- « Je sais qu'à ton âge t'as encore besoin d'un baby-sitter mais j'ai du taffe… »

 _ **Leçon numéro 1 : ne jamais sous-estimer Levi, même quand celui-ci dort !**_

\- « C'est gentil de ta part mais je pense être suffisamment grand pour m'occuper de moi même. »

\- « J'espère que tu sais te servir d'une plaque parce qu'en attendant que cette foutue histoire soit terminée tu devras rester à l'appart' » déclara le noir de jais, dont les paroles devenaient de plus en plus inaudibles.

\- « J'ai hâte que cette affaire se termine, en effet… »

Reprendre une vie ''normale'' allait me faire le plus grand bien, retrouver mon train train quotidien, aller en cours, voir mes amis… des choses sommes toutes banales !

Cependant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un viendrait se greffer à ce quotidien : Levi.

Forcément lorsqu'il en aura fini avec l'affaire ''Elrick'' je serai contraint de retourner chez moi; je ne pense pas être encore prêt pour une vie en ménage ! Déjà que j'ai du mal avec la colocation… Quoi que me lever aux côtés de Levi n'était pas si désagréable à imaginer…

Mais bon, d'ici là mes journées s'avéreraient bien plus longues que d'habitude, seul dans un appartement avec pour seule occupation une télévision, le fun allait être présent ! Et temps que j'y pense, attendre le retour de ''l'homme de la maison'' n'était pas vraiment la tâche que je souhaitais accomplir au sein de notre semblant de ''couple''. Et rappelons que celui qui fait la cuisine, de nous deux, c'est Levi ! Enfin si l'on considère que commander des pizzas compte comme étant une discipline culinaire…

Suite à toutes ces réflexions, une idée me traversa l'esprit, tel un éclair de génie, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour échapper aux quatre murs de l'appartement du ténébreux…

« Et si je devenais membre du gang ? »

Le principal concerné se retourna vers moi, ses beaux yeux gris écarquillés à l'extrême. Alors oui, certes, l'idée était un peu – voire beaucoup – farfelue mais valait au moins la peine de se pencher dessus et de la considérer.

Si je ne peux pas venir en cours sans Levi, que lui a du travail en parallèle, que je ne peux pas sortir sans lui, et que je suis condamné à croupir sur un canapé, la seule solution est de venir avec Levi à son travail !

Le plus âgé n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi, je dirais même qu'il désespérait très franchement face à mon degré de stupidité. Il arqua un sourcil tout en plantant ses yeux dans les miens, l'air de dire : ''t'es sérieux là… ?''.

\- « Non. »

\- « Alléééé, t'y as même pas réfléchi plus de trente secondes ! »

\- « Parce que tu crois que ça va changer beaucoup ? Y'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir, c'est non ! »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

Il soupira, frottant le haut de sa tête, l'esprit ailleurs. La fatigue le rongeait de plus en plus, et pas que celle dû à mes remarques.

\- « Putain gamin, ta gueule ! Tu penses _vraiment_ que c'est une bonne idée de se montrer face à ceux qui veulent te tuer ? Autant te pointer à la base, un carton autour du cou avec marqué dessus : tuez-moi ! »

\- « À quoi bon se cacher ? Je pourrais être ton stagiaire ! Comme ça je ne suis pas tout à fait membre mais serais sous ta protection ! » décidément lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre une idée, je me montrai soudain doté d'une répartie hors-norme.

Aucune réponse. Levi m'avait carrément tourné le dos ! Comme si ce que j'avais jusqu'alors dis ne suffisait pas à appuyer mes propos. Je décidai donc d'en rajouter une couche; ce n'était pas les arguments qui me manquaient ! J'aurai raison de lui !…

« Tu n'aurais aucun mal à faire passer l'info, non ? T'es plutôt bien gradé, ou bien t'aurai-je sous-estimé ?… »

Mon ton était volontairement provoquant, même à l'article de la mort Levi ne pourrait pas passer à côté d'une si grande attaque envers son ego.

Et j'eus raison d'y croire ! Ce dernier se retourna avec lenteur vers moi, affichant un regard des plus sombres. J'avoue que la vue de ces yeux inquisiteurs me glaça le sang, malgré toute l'assurance que je pouvais posséder.

\- « Tu sais quoi gamin ?… » commença-t-il, en même temps que je déglutissais. « … Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en contre branle ! Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose viens pas te plaindre, c'est clair ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de hausser le ton pour faire passer un message: un simple regard suffisait.

\- « Merci, Caporal-Chef Levi ! » fis-je d'un ton on ne peut plus sincère.

Suite à quoi il soupira pour la dernière fois, s'endormant presque immédiatement, la tête reposant sur la table, sous son bras gauche, le droit pendant dans le vide.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil entre les personnes aux alentours et cette partie de son corps, hésitant un court instant. La voie semblait libre.

Je pris alors d'un geste naturel sa main tiède, entremêlant mes doigts avec les siens, et de ma main libre j'écrivis mon cours que je suivais à présent, le teint légèrement rougis.

* * *

Déjà plus de deux heures que je me tenais ici.

Deux heures assis sur une chaise en piètre état à écouter le discours chiant à en crever d'un type dont je connaissais à peine l'identité.

Ce que je fous ici? Je tiens la main d'un violeur et dealer dans une mafia !

Les cours d'histoires s'étaient terminés pour laisser place à une matière bien plus intéressante : la philosophie ! Au risque d'en surprendre plus d'un j'aime bien la philo'… Je ne saurai expliquer pourquoi, et même si je le faisais la plupart des gens ne me comprendraient pas.

Mais bref, passons. Levi dormait encore à points fermés et n'avait pas bougé le moindre petit doigt depuis plusieurs heures. J'avoue être jaloux de sa capacité à dormir malgré les bruits incessant dans l'amphithéâtre du cours de philo' bien plus dynamique en tout cas que celui d'histoire !

Finalement la sainte sonnerie retentit, qui – par miracle – réveilla la belle au bois dormant à qui je tenais toujours la main. Il réalisa d'ailleurs très rapidement que quelque chose de moite et chaud s'était enroulé entre ses doigts et ne tarda pas à faire des allez-retours entre nos mains et mon visage.

Par réflexe je retirai la mienne et me mis à m'excuser platement – ou presque – :

« Désolé, c'est que… heu… »

\- « Tu sais que les relations maîtres-élèves sont interdites ? »

Ce fut ses premières paroles.

Je ris jaune à cette remarque, ce n'est pas comme si cette règle s'appliquait au milieu de la mafia… ou bien ?

Tel un chat, Levi s'étira de manière élégante avant de bailler de façon peu gracieuse. Ensuite le noir de jais se leva, emportant sur son dos son sac de cours – qui ne méritait pas cette appellation – et se dirigea vers la sortie. D'un mouvement saccadé, je rangeai mes affaires et suivis son pas, ne sachant pas où il comptait se rendre.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment – la ''journée'' étant finie – le ténébreux se retourna vers moi et me demanda, d'une voix placide :

« J'ai envie de bouffer un truc avant d'aller à l'hôpital, ça te vas ? »

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation puis je surenchéris sur une question des plus vitales :

« Mc. Do© ou Quick© ? »

\- « Quick… »

 _ **Aïe, il risque d'y avoir quelques accrochages entre nous, mon cher Levi !**_

\- « T'es sûr… ? » demandai-je d'une voix faible et suppliante; j'avais encore espoir qu'il change d'avis.

\- « Tu préfères la peste ou le choléra ? »

Au moins nous avions le même opinion sur les fast-food !

\- « Ebola… » répondis-je avec une pointe d'humour, ce qui ne devait pas trop l'aider à choisir.

\- « Alors on va bouffer Quick©… » souffla le plus grand – mais le plus petit en taille – qui emboîtait déjà le pas de manière énergique : je le serai aussi si j'avais dormi tel un loir, comme lui !

* * *

Par chance le fast-food et la FAC n'étaient pas bien éloignés l'un de l'autre, aussi nous arrivions au bout de seulement une dizaine de minutes de marche.

Mon estomac criait famine; le fait de ne rien avoir mangé ce matin n'arrangeait pas les choses et ce n'est pas la pizza d'hier qui allait m'apporter les forces nécessaires !

Le ''restaurant'' était bondé de monde, la plus part étaient des étudiants qui sortaient – tout comme nous – de cours. Sans échanger une seule parole, Levi et moi nous mettions d'accord sur le fait de consommer notre repas à l'extérieur du lieu, à l'abri des regards.

L'attente fut longue et la commande prit du temps à arriver. Aussitôt nos repas en main, nous filions vers le petit bout de parc afin de nous asseoir sur un banc. Celui-ci était pratiquement vide, à croire que les ''jeunes'' ne s'intéressent plus à Mère Nature et préfèrent manger dans un endroit clos où l'on étouffe.

L'air frais – voire même froid – de la ville me procura un bien fou, je respirai enfin ! Le peu de nature qui existait à Trost était bon à prendre, bien que rien ne valait la campagne de Shiganshina. J'ai toujours aimé la ville et la campagne, l'un comme l'autre avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Les activités culturelles et le commerce étaient plus développés et accessibles que dans un village. Cependant la nature y est presque absente, et lorsque l'on a grandi à proximité de la faune et de la flore le contraste est un peu violent…

Assis sur le banc blanc depuis un certain temps déjà, j'apportai finalement mon burger à ma bouche, passant outre le fait que mon steak ressemblait à une semelle. Levi fit de même, il me souhaita un ''bon appétit'' alors que lui même ne semblait pas optimiste à l'idée de manger son repas…

Et dire que ce que j'allais manger risquerait, d'ici quelques heures, de sortir par là où c'était rentré.

 _ **Remarques, ça aura la même gueule à la rentrée qu'à la sortie !**_

* * *

Levi et moi nous tenions finalement en face de la porte de l'hôpital. Des maux de ventres me faisaient lentement souffrir, et le fast-food n'arrangeait rien ! Ceux-ci étaient sûrement dû au stresse.

Après de nombreuses secondes à regarder cette magnifique façade blanche, nous entrâmes dans le lieu. L'odeur des médicaments mélangée à celle de la peinture fraîche était un véritable régal pour les narines, à croire que les gens qui viennent dans un hôpital ne sont pas suffisamment malades et qu'une intoxication ou un cancer du poumon était nécessaire !

Arrivés à l'accueil, une jeune femme – dont le nom s'affichait sur sa blouse blanche – nous demanda alors, d'une voix douce et mielleuse :

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous, Messieurs ? »

\- « Je suis venu pour retirer mes fils au niveau de mon ventre, je suis Eren Jaëger… »

\- « Ah ! Le docteur Arzt craignait que vous ne viendriez jamais! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde en ce moment, je vais vous faire passer dès maintenant »

\- « Merci beaucoup Madame ! »

Levi se contenta de faire la plante verte; aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche à part un petit ''Bonjour'' discret envers la jeune femme. Les hôpitaux ne devaient pas particulièrement le réjouir, le fait de ne rien dire n'avait cependant pas l'air de le déranger. Peut être que dans le cadre de son métier il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de lieux à maintes reprises.

Je scrutai le plan de l'hôpital, accroché au murs blancs – juste à côté du comptoir de l'accueil – pendant un certain temps afin de m'y repérer. Je cherchai le cabiné correspondant à ma requête.

 _ **Deuxième étage !**_

Une fois le plan lu, je fis signe à Levi de me suivre alors que la secrétaire nous invita à monter. Le ténébreux ne broncha pas.

Tout en montant les escaliers, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cet incident, une fois encore. Celui-ci allait resté dans ma mémoire pendant un bon bout de temps… il était à l'origine de mes premiers points de sutures et surtout de ma première agression à main armée, que j'espérai être la dernière.

Finalement arrivés au deuxième étage, je m'arrêtai devant la porte qui menait au cabinet de l'homme qui m'avait opéré. J'eus un léger moment de stresse, des sueurs froides s'emparaient de mon corps et je mis à trembler comme une feuille. Levi perçut aussitôt ces signes de peurs et posa avec force sa main contre mon dos.

\- « T'inquiètes, ça va passer » Encouragement particulièrement expressif de la part de Levi et de sa voix nonchalante dénuée d'émotions.

 _ **Un ''tu vas pas mourir'' m'aurait bien allé aussi…**_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le médecin arriva, dans sa blouse parfaitement blanche, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Jaëger, comment allez-vous ?… Monsieur. » fit-il, tendant sa main à moi et à Levi, qu'il salua par la même occasion.

\- « Très bien, merci, hâte que ces fils soient retirés ! » m'exclamai-je, d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

\- « Je n'en doute pas… »

Le docteur nous invita ensuite à rentrer dans la pièce, prenant le soin de demander avant à Levi s'il craignait la vue du sang…Question un peu stupide lorsque l'on connaît les activités de ce dernier…

Au bout d'un certain temps je m'assis sur la chaise longue de couleur bleue, et commençai à retirer le haut de mon corps, dévoilant ainsi la cicatrice au grand jour.

« Je vois qu'elle s'est très bien refermée… Est-ce que la cicatrice vous fait mal ? » questionna le jeune homme tout en tâtant du bout des doigts ma peau.

La fraîcheur du stéthoscope contre mon torse chaud me fit grelotter.

\- « Nan, plus du tout… »

Il éloigna le métal froid afin de me regarder dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé.

\- « Très bien, et bien je pense que tout est en ordre, je vais pouvoir retirer vos fils… vous êtes prêts ? »

Je hochai la tête, avec timidité. L'idée de me faire charcuté par un médecin ne me mettait pas en joie…et je compris très vite pourquoi !

Je passerai sur les détails comme le moment où le scalpel coupa le petit nœud blanc avant de tirer dessus à l'aide d'une épingle, ou l'odeur de bétadine© qui enveloppait la salle. Bref : que de choses agréables !

« Et voila, c'est fini… » me rassura le médecin au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Finalement je pus retrouver un ventre où les cicatrices étaient presque invisibles. Je fus très heureux à cet instant là, malgré le fait que je sois presque tombé dans le coma à la vue de ce merveilleux scalpel contre ma peau.

Je tapotai avec douceur mon ventre, histoire de vérifier s'il n'y avait vraiment aucune trace de l'agression. Et c'était le cas ! Un sourire radieux illumina mon visage, tout mon stresse était redescendu d'un coup, comme par magie.

\- « Merci docteur, vous avez fait du très beau boulot ! » le complimentai-je tout en me rhabillant.

\- De rien M. Jaëger, c'est mon travail ! »

Je croisai alors le regard de Levi, qui transmettait une certaine forme de respect envers moi et ce que je venais de surmonter comme acte, je lui souris en retour, d'un air ravis et fier.

Soudain une alarme stridente sonna au niveau de la poche du médecin. Je jetais alors un regard suspect à Levi ainsi qu'à l'homme à la blouse.

S'activant d'un coup, il lâcha une injure avant d'éteindre l'objet avec une grande vitesse, puis il se retourna vers Levi et moi, d'une mine sérieuse et paniquée.

« Excusez-moi, il y a urgence une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec une balle dans l'épaule vient d'arriver, elle est dans un état critique ! Je dois vous laisser… »

Ces quelques infos, bien qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une coïncidence, me fit penser à une personne en particulière. Levi me jeta un coup d'œil, visiblement suspicieux lui aussi. En même temps que le médecin, nous sortions, pris de paniques, de la pièce afin de vérifier si nos soupçons étaient fondés.

Une fois dans le couloir, un brancard passa à toute allure sous nos yeux, poussé par trois infirmiers et médecins. Des bruits insupportables filaient à toute allure. La scène ne dura qu'un millième de seconde, temps durant lequel Levi et moi avions pu apercevoir une chevelure rousse, ainsi qu'un trou rouge au niveau de l'épaule, d'une femme dont le visage était défiguré par la douleur.

Nos craintes s'avérèrent malheureusement réelles; la jeune fille actuellement dans le coma n'était autre que Petra.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Kuroshine ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vous avez été gâté ! Moi en tout cas tout s'est hyper bien passé, je me suis cosplayée en la Volonté de l'Abyss dans Pandora hearts pour Nouvel an et j'ai reçu une tablette graphique pro. pour Noël ! Malheureusement les cours reprennent bientôt… Mais bon, après le réconfort revient l'effort ! Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre bien qu'il m'était très dur de l'écrire tant j'étais dissipée ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et quant à moi je vous retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 16 ! Déjà… Bref, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15

Vide. Mon esprit était vide.

Un long couloir d'un blanc cadavérique m'entourait, il paraissait sans fin. Pas un seul son ne s'échappait du monde ''extérieur''. Seul le tic tac incessant de l'horloge rythmait le temps et l'espace, bruit devenu imperceptible pour mes oreilles. Temps qui m'échappait également; mes sens étaient en stand-bye. Mon regard vide se posait sur un point fixe, imaginaire, que je percevais comme étant un pot de fleur, seul élément un tant soit peu gai dans ce tunnel morbide.

J'étais assis sur une chaise accrochée au mur. Je ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps. Levi se trouvait à la place d'à côté, la tête entre ses mains, dans un état proche du mien.

Mon corps était gelé, prit d'un froid qui ne peut être réchauffé. Une boule de nerf s'était formée au niveau de mon estomac, l'anxiété avait gagné mon esprit.

Une porte battante se trouvait à ma droite et Petra y était hospitalisée…

Le médecin ne nous avait pas fait part de plus de détails concernant son état, hormis le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation critique. Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour elle… Non, à vrai dire je n'arrivai même plus à ressentir quoi que ce soit tant les faits étaient advenus sans crier gare. Mon cerveau était juste incapable d'emmagasiner autant d'informations à la seconde. Tout était hors de mon propre contrôle, je ne faisais que subir ce qui se passait, et ça m'énervait…

Certes je ne connaissais cette femme que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet. C'est une capacité qui peut être à la fois une qualité et un défaut: je m'attache vite, voire trop vite, au gens.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Une balle dans l'épaule ? Sûrement à cause de son boulot… Peut être s'agissait-il d'une vengeance, ou autre chose de tout aussi tordu.

Une secrétaire passa dans le couloir, ses talons claquant frénétiquement contre le sol. Elle entra dans une pièce, le silence revint alors.

Levi ne bougeait plus… et ce depuis un moment. Je devais être dans le même état, impossible de le savoir. Si la peur me rongeait de l'intérieur, je n'osai à peine imaginer ce que pouvais ressentir le ténébreux à cet instant précis. Quant bien même leur relation n'avait pas l'air d'être très fusionnelle, il semblait évidant qu'il tenait à elle.

Soudain le temps reprit son cours normal, une personne venait de sortir de la salle d'opération, claquant derrière lui la porte. Ce bruit nous interpella instantanément, nos têtes se relevèrent automatiquement vers le médecin de tout à l'heure.

Le noirâtre se releva brusquement, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix inquiète :

« Comment va-t-elle ?! »

L'homme lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, il tenta de rassurer Levi en agitant ses mains vers le bas.

\- « Calmez vous Monsieur, votre amie est tirée d'affaire. Elle a été très courageuse, une anesthésie locale a suffi. »

\- « Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda Levi, un peu moins tendu après cette nouvelle – qui me soulagea également –.

Le médecin hésita un instant à lui répondre, Petra ne devait certainement pas se sentir au top de sa forme après cette opération. Il ne devait pas être autorisé à accepter des visites dès maintenant.

Il se résigna finalement.

\- « Je vous y autorise… mais ne lui poser pas beaucoup de questions, elle est encore faible… »

Levi hocha la tête, ni une ni deux il se dirigea vers la salle d'hôpital. Je le suivis de près, animé par un sentiment d'anxiété des plus pesants.

Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés face à la jeune femme, couchée dans un lit aux draps blancs et à peine consciente, cette simple vision me retira un immense poids du cœur.

La rousse nous vit alors; elle afficha un sourire peiné et tenta de lever sa main et son bras gauche, sans grand succès. Au vu de nos visages et de notre mine affolée, elle fit d'une voix faible :

« Désolé… mon côté gauche refuse de bouger, je suis encore sous anesthésie… »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! » questionna le noirâtre, d'une voix à la fois rauque et agitée.

\- « Ne l'agresse pas comme ça ! » tentai-je de calmer Levi alors que celui-ci avait déjà la haine envers la personne qui avait causé du tort à la rousse.

Il me toisa avant d'afficher un regard sincèrement désolé, il savait pertinemment que hausser le ton ne servirait à rien. Il resta debout un moment, face au lit, indécis. Petra le regarda alors, avec un regard faussement serein que je ne lui soulignai pas. Quant à moi, je m'approchai de celle-ci, m'asseyant avec délicatesse sur le bord du lit, au niveau de sa hanche, à sa droite.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

\- « Si on veut… » Sa voix était vraiment faible, elle peinait à aligner les différents mots qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres. « Et pour répondre à votre question Caporal-Chef Levi, je me suis juste retrouvée au milieu d'une dispute entre gang chez un client et une balle perdue est arrivée dans mon épaule. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a dit qu'il payerait les frais d'hospitalisation… »

Levi pesta, lâchant au passage un grognement; visiblement cette réponse ne lui avait pas plu et il ne tarda pas à le faire savoir.

\- « Foutaise… »

Je me retournai vers lui et planta mon regard inquisiteur dans le sien: ce n'était pas le moment pour s'engueuler, au contraire ! Je croisai de nouveau celui de Petra, elle était allongée contre le lit, la bouche grande ouverture, tentant désespérément de respirer le plus naturellement du monde. Ses yeux étaient clos, voire mi-clos lorsqu'elle avait assez de force pour les ouvrir.

\- « On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? D'ici là reposez vous un peu. » lui suggérai-je, me dirigeant par la même occasion vers la sortie.

Ma main effleura l'épaule du ténébreux, l'invitant ainsi à me suivre et de ce fait à calmer l'ambiance. Petra avait avant tout besoin de repos.

Levi la regarda un court instant, un sentiment d'angoisse planait dans la pièce, le discours de la jeune femme sonnait faux. L'expression sur son visage traduisait une profonde frayeur et ce malgré son sourire qui laissait croire l'opposé.

Aucun doute : Petra nous cachait quelque chose.

Levi se résigna et me suivit, affichant un visage coléreux alors qu'il tournait le dos à sa subalterne. Je le laissai passer devant moi, il marchait d'un pas bien plus décidé que le mien, fait sûrement dû à sa colère. C'est donc moi qui fermai la porte et qui fus le dernier à voir Petra; celle-ci s'était déjà assoupie.

À peine avions-nous quitté la pièce, le poing de Levi vint se fracasser contre le mur de l'hôpital. Les rares personnes présentes dans le lieu se retournèrent, effrayées par cette soudaine démonstration de violence. Je les dévisageais avec calme, essayant de les rassurer et surtout de les dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- « Elle ment. » pesta le noirâtre, d'une voix irritée.

\- « Levi, calmes toi » le sollicitai-je vainement, sachant très bien que mes paroles n'auraient aucun impact sur son comportement.

\- « Me dis pas que tu crois ses conneries ?! » son ton montait crescendo, devenant de plus en plus agressif.

\- « C'est évident qu'elle cache quelque chose, mais c'est une raison pour s'en prendre à elle comme ça ?! » Je lui répondais d'une manière un peu plus douce que la sienne, bien que l'envie de lui hurler dessus afin qu'il se calme ne manquait pas.

\- « Monsieur, je vous prie de baisser d'un ton, c'est un hôpital ici ! » demanda avec autorité une infirmière.

Alors que Levi s'apprêtait à lui répondre de façon peu agréable, je l'en dissuada d'un signe de tête et pris son poignet entre mes doigts. Je tirai avec force dessus et me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu branles ?! »

\- « Tu préfères te faire jeter dehors ?! Moi non… »

Certaines personnes se retournaient lorsqu'ils entendaient nos engueulades, bon nombre d'entre eux nous lançaient d'ailleurs des regards noirs. La dame de l'accueil nous salua brièvement, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, bien évidement aucun de nous deux ne lui répondit…

 _ **Vingt années d'éducation pour en arriver là, désolé maman je bousille ton boulot…**_

\- « Tu comptes me lâcher un jour ?! » s'exclama Levi alors que nous avions quitté l'hôpital.

Presque immédiatement, je m'exécutai et laissai sa main retomber contre sa jambe. À première vue il n'avait pas l'air de s'être calmé, en aucun cas ! Et la tâche allait être rude…

\- « Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quoi ? » questionnai-je calmement, en espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

\- « J'ai une tête de devin ?! Comment je suis censé le savoir ?! »

Raté. Mon ton rassurant n'avait pas eu le moindre effet sur lui… Bordel qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans sa gueule… !

« J't'assure que je trouverai celui ou celle qui lui a fait ça ! »

\- « Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

Pour le coup, il ne me répondit pas. Sa main plongea dans sa poche de pantalon, il en sortit son portable et composa un numéro: sûrement celui d'un informateur.

Au bout de quelques secondes et heureusement pas plus – sans ça Levi aurait littéralement défoncé son portable – la personne au bout du combiné décrocha.

Le son de l'appel était suffisamment fort pour que je puisse entendre la voix, et même au volume le plus faible ça n'aurait rien changé : Hanji était forte en gueule. Parce que oui, il s'agissait bien d'Hanji… celle qui est Caporal-Chef en section de _médecine_ …

 _\- « Hey Levi ! Comment tu vas ?! »_

\- « Faut qu'on se voit, _maintenant !_ »

 _ **''Bonjour Hanji, pas très bien, pourrait-on se voir ?'' Décidément la politesse se perd de nos jours…** _

_\- « Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

\- « C'est important, je suis chez toi d'ici vingt minutes »

* * *

Et voilà comment vingt minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions chez la brune à lunette. Celle-ci vivait dans le troisième arrondissement côté ouest, pas très loin de chez Levi. Son appartement n'avait rien à envier à celui du noirâtre, elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé – certes – mais l'intérieur était totalement moderne.

Lorsque Levi toqua – non sans douceur – à la porte du studio, une voix aiguë nous invita à rentrer. La porte venait à peine d'être ouverte qu'une odeur de médicament m'envahit les narines. En même temps à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre en entrant chez une ''médecin'' ?

\- « Bonjour vous deux ! Alors Eren comment tu trouves mon appart' ? » s'exclama Hanji, quittant l'espace d'un instant le travail qu'elle faisait un peu plus au fond de la pièce. Elle portait d'ailleurs une blouse blanche – ou du moins elle avait dû l'être un jour –.

\- « Humm… Sympa » lui répondis-je en essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible.

Disons que son appartement est à son image : bordélique et excentrique. Si l'état de mon studio pouvait en choquer plus d'un, la vue de celui de la brune provoquerait sûrement une vague de crise cardiaque ! Absolument tout était en désordre: une chaise se trouvait par si, sa jumelle par là, une tasse de café froid gisait à terre, une pile de vêtements traînait sur ce qui devait être un canapé, et j'en passe ! Du côté de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, il y avait deux ou trois armoires remplient à ras-bord de différents bocaux avec des objets plus ou moins… glauques.

Cette vision me donna un pincement au cœur, il manqua un battement: j'avais une impression de déjà-vu…

\- « Je vous offre un café ? »

Alors que j'allais rejeter sa proposition, Levi m'interrompit :

« Hanji, Petra a un problème. »

Elle resta indécise, tout comme moi, pendant un moment, ne quittant pas la table où elle se trouvait des yeux. Finalement elle se retourna d'une allure décidée et lui fit de sa voix de crécelle :

« Je vois que tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins ! Et tu espères quoi en venant me voir ? »

\- « Ne prends pas cet air supérieur avec moi, tu sais très bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé ! » lui répondit le noirâtre. Ce dernier s'était installé sur la chaise qui traînait dans la cuisine et fixait la brune avec insistance.

\- « Levi, comment pourrait-elle sav-… »

« Oui je sais, elle s'est faite tirée dessus, c'est ça ? »

Ma tentative d'intervention n'avait pas fonctionné, d'où savait-elle ça ?!

\- « Ouais et quelque chose me dit que tu dois savoir certaines choses… »

\- « Je sais absolument rien… Et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le dire ? » Hanji avait soudainement prit une voix étrangement grave et sérieuse. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle pouvait avoir ce genre d'attitude, ce qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- « Rappelles moi la raison pour laquelle je dois me rendre au taf à pieds ?… » surenchérit Levi, se levant de sa chaise. « Il me semble que c'est à cause d'une certaine brune à lunette à qui j'ai prêté ma bagnole, nan ? »

En quelques secondes il se retrouva face à la dite brune, plantant son regard narquois dans le sien.

« Alors tu préfères quoi ? Cracher le morceau ou raquer 20 000 euros ? »

Le visage d'Hanji se décomposa suite à cet ultimatum que lui avait posé le ténébreux. Elle ria jaune avant de pousser délicatement Levi et de balbutier :

« Tu… tu sais que c'était un accident, j'ai pas les moyens, hein ! »

\- « Ça tombe bien : t'as des infos… » rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil; il la prenait en tenaille !

Tout en continuant de le repousser Hanji se retourna vers moi, ses yeux traduisaient réellement un message de détresse, elle sollicitait mon aide.

Je hochai la tête de droite à gauche: désolé Hanji, je tiens à ma vie !

Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers son interlocuteur, blanche comme un linge.

\- « T'es sûr que tu veux pas un café… ? »

* * *

Hanji céda finalement, nous nous retrouvions tous trois assis à table. La jeune femme avait récupéré une boîte en carton afin de s'asseoir dessus, ainsi que trois cafés… solubles.

J'eus tout de même un moment de doute et émis une grimace face à ce ''café''. Premièrement je n'aime pas particulièrement le café soluble et deuxièmement j'avais un peu peur de son origine – vu l'état de son appart' – et ne tenais pas à m'intoxiquer. Voyant que Levi le buvait sans broncher j'en fis de même.

« Tu sais Levi… j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup d'infos… » bredouilla la femme aux lunettes en jouant avec sa tasse.

\- « Dis moi ce que tu sais quand même » insista le noirâtre, ne lâchant pas l'affaire.

\- « Je suis pas informatrice ! Je suis médecin ! Je suis pas censé tout savoir sur ce qui se passe en ville ! » s'exclama-t-elle désespérément.

\- « Je fais appelle à toi car je sais que t'aime te fourrer dans les affaires qui ne te regardent pas »

Hanji soupira un grand coup et lui dit d'une voix abattue :

« Je te jure sur mes bocaux que je ne sais rien, Levi ! Pourquoi tu vas pas voir M.J ? Lui il en saura bien plus que moi ! »

 _ **M.J ? C'est un informateur ?**_

À ce nom, le visage du noir de jais se raidi, visiblement il ne lui inspirait pas de très bon sentiments…

\- « Excusez-moi, c'est qui ce M.J ? » les questionnai-je.

\- « Une ordure. » répondit le plus vieux, d'un ton sincère.

La femme aux cheveux bruns se tourna vers moi, se grattant l'arrière du crâne suite à la réponse de Levi.

\- « C'est le Major des informateurs, il sait absolument tout ce qui se passe à la seconde près, comme un maître du jeu, d'où son nom: M.J. Et Levi à horreur de lui ! » ajouta-t-elle. Hanji, fidèle à elle-même ne survola pas les détails, divulguant dans informations qui n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires.

\- « Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

\- « Si je te dis qu'il sait tout, tu te doutes bien que Levi ne fait pas acception à la règle ! »

\- « Oh… »

En effet ça ne doit pas top lui plaire de savoir qu'un type connaît certains détails de sa vie.

Soudain le noirâtre se leva, laissa sa tasse de café sur la table et réajusta sa veste avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Hanji et moi le dévisagions alors avec une tête d'ahuris, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- « Visiblement j'ai pas le choix, viens gamin, on tirera rien de cette débile » se résigna le ténébreux, ce qui eut pour effet de lâcher un cri de soulagement à la ''débile''.

Je me levai – à croire que je ne suis qu'un toutou qui suit son maître – et salua la brune qui affichait un visage béa de joie.

\- « Bye bye vous deux ! Souhaitez un bon rétablissement à Petra de ma part ! » conclu-t-elle à nouveau le nez plongé dans ses recherches alors que nous quittions l'appartement de la brune.

 _ **Ouiii… je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir…**_

* * *

\- « Putain mais quelle plaie cette nana ! »

Levi s'était adossé contre un arbre devant l'immeuble de la brune et allumait une cigarette – ça faisait longtemps ! –. Les entretiens avec Hanji étaient tout sauf une partie de plaisir…

« Direction le septième arrondissement, c'est là que se trouve M.J »

\- « Tu le supportes pas à ce point ce type ? »

Il tira un long moment sur sa clope avant de recracher la fumer dans l'air et de me répondre, d'un air pensif :

« Il me saoul. Malheureusement c'est mon supérieur, j'suis censé lui devoir le respect. »

 _ **Logique… Bien qu'étonnant venant de Levi. Quoi que; il a quand même ajouté "censé".**_

Le septième arrondissement est réputé pour ses entrepôts désaffectés, ce qui n'est pas très glorieux. Mais pour des membres de gang c'est le lieu idéale ! Je n'étais donc pas choqué de savoir que c'était effectivement le cas. Marcher jusque là-bas ne m'enchantait pas. Et dire que si Hanji n'avait pas pété la voiture de Levi on y serait en quelques minutes ! Là on était plus partis pour… deux heures ?…

\- « On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, la marche va être longue » lui fis-je remarquer.

\- « Attends moi trente secondes gamin... »

\- « Hein ? »

Il sortit alors un trousseau de clé de sa poche et l'agita sous mes yeux avant de se diriger vers les garages de l'immeuble. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquels je planais dans un flou artistique total, il revint, un casque sur la tête et un autre sous son bras… traînant à côté de lui une moto.

« D'où elle sort cette moto ?! » m'exclamai-je, confus au possible; depuis quand est-ce qu'il a une bécane lui ?!

\- « Ça serait con de marcher, nan ? Et puis Hanji ne m'en voudra pas, elle n'avait qu'à faire gaffe à ma caisse ! » s'expliqua le noirâtre alors qu'il me tendait le second casque.

\- « T'as le permis au moins !? »

Levi me scruta, affichant une mine qui en disait long sur ses capacités :

« Bien sûr, tu m'as prit pour qui ? Allez, montes ! » m'ordonna-t-il en grimpant sur la moto de couleur noire.

J'enfilai donc le casque sans problème, par chance celui-ci était à ma taille. Je montai ensuite à l'arrière de la moto et enroula mes bras autour de la taille de Levi. Il démarra alors et se mit en route en direction du septième.

 _ **Si jamais il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, on est mort !**_

Le paysage filait à toute allure, le vent soufflait avec force, à contre sens. La vitesse ne se fait pas ressentir, seul les accélérations sont la preuve que, en effet, l'on roule vite. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis passager sur une moto, et pourtant la sensation reste la même : un profond sentiment de liberté. Si la peur ne m'obligeait pas à me cramponner à Levi, je n'aurai qu'une seule envie: ouvrir en grand mes bras et sentir le vent contre moi. Cependant je gardai les pieds sur terre et préférai m'accrocher d'avantage au ténébreux, le tenir dans mes bras – bien qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'une question de sécurité – me procurai un bien fou. J'étais totalement en confiance et pour cause, Levi conduisait très bien, il n'avait pas menti quant à ses capacités.

Une fois le sixième arrondissement passé, nous entrions dans le septième, bien moins accueillant. Pas une seule personne ne marchait dans les rues, le quartier était vide de monde. Les alentours étaient uniquement nuancés de gris, aucune couleur n'était présente ce qui les rendait encore plus fade. Je n'étais jamais arrivé jusqu'ici pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était bien trop loin de chez moi et ma foi je n'avais pas louper grand-chose !

Finalement au bout de plusieurs ruelles, nous arrivions devant un bâtiment particulièrement miteux. C'était une ancienne usine d'informatique, laissée à l'abandon depuis des années et en piteuse état. Le toit était totalement délabré, il y avait certains trous dans les murs et les fenêtres ne protégeaient plus du froid. Le son du vent à travers les ouvertures me donnaient froid dans le dos: il vit vraiment ici ce M.J ?

Levi se gara à proximité du mur, la moto s'arrêta de gronder et nous descendions ensuite de la machine. Je scrutai un moment ce bâtiment tout en enlevant le casque devenu encombrant. Levi ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, se retournant une fois pour m'inviter à le suivre sans se poser trop de questions, ce qui n'était clairement pas mon cas.

\- « On dirait pas comme ça mais c'est un endroit sûr »

 _ **Mouais… je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis absooolument pas convaincu ! C'est peut être parce qu'on dirait le lieu de tournage du dernier Saw !**_

La seule chose qui ressemblait à peu près à ce qu'elle devait être fut une porte de garage d'un vert kaki terne et délavé. Levi toqua plusieurs fois avec de grands coups sur cette dernière, manquant d'en arracher les rares restes de peinture. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte ainsi qu'une voix grave.

\- « C'est qui ?! » demanda brutalement le propriétaire de cette voix.

\- « À ton avis… » lui répondit Levi de façon monocorde.

Il n'en fallut pas plus de la part du ténébreux pour que la porte soit ouverte.

\- « Excusez-moi Caporal-Chef Levi, je ne fais que mon boulot ! » supplia le jeune homme au visage presque aussi pâle que l'autre ''fantôme''.

\- « Ouais ouais… » continua le dit Caporal-Chef, se fichant royalement du Première ou Seconde classe.

Il passa à côté de lui sans le considérer et fila tout droit vers une porte intermédiaire de la même couleur que celle de l'entrée. Étant moi même un ''stagiaire'' et donc peu gradé, je fis un ''salut'' de la tête au garçon – plus jeune que moi aux apparences – qui me rendit ma salutation avec le sourire :il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant !

Il patienta un certain temps, refermant l'entrée et la marche. Dans le couloir se trouvait ce qui devait être des toilettes – au nombre de cinq – en piètre état, ne déviant pas des autres installations. Le sol était un carrelage à l'origine gris mais qui avait tourné au noir avec quelques tâches vertes: un mélange de mousse et de lichen. Je ne parlerai même pas des murs dont les coulés d'eaux et de moisissures donnaient envie de vomir…

Le grincement de la porte d'accès me donna de nombreux frissons ainsi qu'une douleur aux dents, qui ne laissa pas indifférent le Première classe pourtant habitué aux lieux.

Cependant, quand mon regard rencontra l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un cri de surprise: l'endroit était tout simplement gi-gan-tesque !

Partout où mes yeux dérivaient il y avait des câbles, il n'y avait aucun mur dans la pièce, juste des dizaines et des dizaines d'échafaudages de plusieurs mètres de longs, chacun séparés par des rideaux blancs cassés et jaunes. Chaque étage était muni d'au minimum deux ordinateurs et de bureaux ainsi que d'un lit. Tous ces appareils étaient reliés entre eux par des centaines de câbles, le lieu ressemblait à une toile d'araignée géante. De nombreuses personnes – hommes et femmes – pianotaient devant leurs machines à une vitesse déconcertante, imperturbables dans leur tâche. Certains au contraire discutaient autour d'une boisson et jouaient aux cartes – ou aux jeux vidéos – aux bas des échafaudages, qui étaient tous réservés à ces activités.

Enfin, un seul échafaudage se démarquait du lot, il se trouvait pile en face de la porte où nous nous trouvions et n'était constitué que d'un seul étage, bien plus profond que les autres, et auquel on pouvait accéder à l'aide d'un escalier en métal.

Dans un jeux vidéo, il s'agirait du Q.G d'un boss, et pour cause c'était le cas.

Levi se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ce lieu spécial, toujours accompagné de moi ainsi que du membre du gang. Montant les escaliers, nous arrivions finalement devant un rideau semblable aux autres que l'homme – aux cheveux étrangement rouges – releva afin de nous laisser passer.

\- « Major M.J, le Caporal-chef Levi est ici ! » annonça-t-il à voix haute, de façon à ce qu'il l'entende.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un long bureau d'angle munit lui aussi d'ordinateurs – six en tout – séparé par deux canapés et d'un bar. Un drap rouge coupait le lieu en deux parties : celle du salon où nous nous trouvions et une autre qui devait être la chambre de ce fameux ''M.J''.

\- « Ahhhhhh Leviiii… ! »

L'origine de cette voix se devinait facilement, elle provenait de la personne assise en face du bureau : M.J.

Celui-ci se tourna sur sa chaise afin de nous faire face, baissant son casque au niveau de son cou. La réaction de Levi ne se fit pas attendre: une grimace de dégoût défigura son visage. Si le noir de jais avait été un chien il serait certainement en train de montrer les crocs et de grogner.

J'observai alors l'informateur d'un air curieux : il avait les cheveux noirs mis-long qui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux verts tel un chat, un teint pâle marqué de cernes et des vêtements légèrement trop grand pour sa taille. Il ria joyeusement lorsqu'il aperçut le ténébreux, d'une manière que je qualifierais… d'énigmatique. Ce gars n'était pas net.

Bizarrement ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais d'une personne aussi haute gradée, Major qui plus est. Mais celui-ci dégageait une aura étrange et lugubre à travers son sourire. Or j'étais encore loin de me douter de la puissance de ce type, mais j'allais très vite m'en rendre compte…


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous, c'est encore moi ! Je tiens à dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre: panne d'inspiration, beaucoup de temps le week-end, certes, mais j'aurai pu dispatcher le nombre de mots à écrire au mercredi et au jeudi. Seul ''problème'' ma sœur était à la maison ces deux jours ci donc je n'allais pas écrire alors qu'elle était présente. Mais bon , j'y suis arrivé ! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

P.S : une fois encore, ne me détestez pas pour la fin…

Chapitre 16

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

L'informateur que tout le monde respectait se trouvait devant moi: M.J. Celui-ci venait de quitter son ordinateur ainsi que son casque – qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur son bureau – afin de nous faire face. Son regard émeraude n'inspirait aucune animosité, contrairement à celui de Levi…

\- « Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, tu sais exactement ce que je fous ici… » le ténébreux gardait – malgré son hostilité envers lui – un calme olympien; mais pour combien de temps ?

Le Major aux cheveux corbeaux pouffa de rire avant de tirer la langue de façon peu sérieuse. Il se leva de son siège avec agilité puis se rapprocha du noir de jais d'un pas discret.

\- « Je sais que je t'ai donné la permission de me tutoyer – malgré mon statut – mais tu pourrais au moins me vouvoyer une fois, non ? Histoire que je puisse t'autoriser à être familier avec moi… »

\- « Et ainsi te laisser croire que tu m'es supérieur ? » répliqua le noirâtre, qui perdait lentement ses moyens…

\- « Tu ne me laisses pas y croire: je te _suis_ supérieur, Caporal-Chef Levi » surenchérit M.J, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Levi grinça des dents, essayant tant bien que mal de canaliser sa colère, tâche qui semblait de plus en plus dur à accomplir. Quant à moi, la présence de l'informateur ne me rassurait en rien, il me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise… Ses manières, ses mimiques, ses paroles, tout me paraissait exécrable !

« Pour en revenir à ta demande, poursuivit M.J, tu sais comment on fonctionne ? Tu veux des infos ? Donnes en en retour ! »

Ce dernier se dirigea alors en direction du fauteuil et s'affala nonchalamment dessus, puis il croisa ses jambes avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir face à lui. Invitation que Levi et moi décidions d'accepter. Une fois assis, les hostilités commencèrent, ou presque…

« Mais avant tout… t'es qui toi ? » fit-il en me pointant du doigt, d'une tête interrogatrice, légèrement inclinée vers la droite.

J'avais envie de lui répondre qu'il devait certainement le savoir – vu que Monsieur se ventait de tout connaître – mais préférai m'abstenir; les piques que je pouvais lancer à Levi ne seraient certainement pas aussi bien reçus auprès de cet informateur. Je répondis donc avec une certaine retenue :

« Eren Jaëger, mais vous devez le savoir, je me trompe ? »

\- « Bien sur, je sais même qu'Elrick a tenté de te tuer. Étrangement ce dernier est mort quelques jours après… ai-je besoin de préciser qui est à l'origine de son meurtre ? »

À ces accusations implicites Levi se mit à pester, fuyant le regard verdoyants d'M.J qui lui n'avait de cesse de le fixer à croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout, sans doute parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire en retour à part acquiescer en silence. En ce qui me concerne je ne savais plus trop quoi faire à part hocher de la tête…

« Mais bon, revenons à nos affaires ! Tu viens pour Petra c'est ça ? Décidément elle a de la chance d'être sous ton aile ! J'espère que tu as de quoi _''payer''._ » Il fit un signe de guillemet avec ses doigts lorsqu'il prononça ce dernier mot on ne parlait pas d'argent bien sur mais d'informations ce qui avait ici autant de valeur.

Levi se résigna à lui adresser de nouveau la parole, il rechigna néanmoins :

« Oui j'ai de quoi payer, mais j'aimerai t'en faire part plus tard si possible… »

\- « De peur de heurter un autre de tes protégés ? J'comprends, saches cependant que plus il reste avec toi, moins il te sera évidant de le protéger… »

Je supposai qu'il parlait de moi… Il rallongeait délibérément la discussion, les discours d'Hanji me semblaient déjà long à en crever, mais ceux de l'informateur avaient quelque chose en plus ils me procuraient un profond sentiment de malaise. Et en ce qui concerne sa remarque… j'en avais rien à foutre ! Levi et moi savions très bien ce que nous faisions et informateur ou non ce mec n'allait pas me dicter ce que je devais faire.

« Je marche, j'espère que tu ne me décevras pas ! »

\- « Tout dépend ce que tu vas me dire… » répliqua le ténébreux d'une voix monotone et lasse.

M.J sourit de plus bel, indiquant joyeusement au Première ou Seconde classe – qui campait depuis tout à l'heure tel une plante verte à côté de la porte – de quitter la pièce et de nous laisser tranquille, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

\- « Par où commencer… » le geek se racla la gorge tout en s'adressant à Levi.

\- « Comment est-ce que Petra s'est retrouvée avec une balle dans l'épaule ? » demanda en premier le ténébreux

\- « Elle était chez un client, elle s'est faite tirée dessus et s'en est tirée grâce à Rico »

 _ **Rico ? Encore quelqu'un que je ne connais pas…**_

« Rico est la supérieure hiérarchique de Petra et son acolyte. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui l'a déposé à l'hôpital des suites de son agression. »

Cette précision m'était avant tout destinée, moi seul ne savais pas de qui l'on parlait et M.J savait pertinemment que j'étais perdu serait-ce là un semblant de compassion ?

\- « Tu sais qui était ce fameux client ? » questionna avec insistance Levi, prêt à exterminer la personne à l'origine des blessures de la rousse dès qu'un nom lui serait divulgué.

\- « Ça va te coûter cher en infos, tu sais ? » s'assura l'informateur aux yeux de chats.

Le noir de jais acquiesça en hochant la tête, M.J respira une bouffé d'air avant de lui répondre sur un ton calme :

« Ce type est un riche dealer d'armes à feu : Mark Dietrich. Qui est – ou plutôt était – un bon ami d'Elrick, Petra a insisté pour le rencontrer… »

Levi se leva subitement et frappa son poing contre l'échafaudage, ce qui le fit légèrement tanguer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à mon esprit et celui du noirâtre pour comprendre la situation; à tous les coups la jeune femme s'était rendu chez ce type afin de régler des comptes et s'était faite démasquée…

\- « Putain mais quelle conne ! » s'était mit à hurler Levi, sa main fermée toujours contre la barre en métal.

\- « Vous… vous êtes sûr de ça… ? » demandai-je d'une voix faible, craignant de découvrir la vérité.

M.J secoua sa tête de haut en bas: il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

\- « Si vous voulez plus de détails demandez à Rico, elle doit encore se trouver en ville. En ce qui me concerne je vous ai à peu prêt tout dit. »

Sans plus tarder, Levi se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie, adressant au passage quelques mots à M.J :

« Merci pour les infos, j'te contacterai plus tard. » Il se tourna alors vers moi : « Allez viens gamin, on y va… »

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, je restai un instant devant l'informateur, intrigué par les connaissances qu'il possédait. Finalement je réussis à lui exprimer une simple phrase :

« Dites moi Major M.J, est-ce vrai que vous connaissez le passé de Levi ? »

Ce dernier me fixa alors d'un regard mesquin qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance, pourtant je brûlais de savoir s'il savait autant de chose qu'il ne laissait paraître.

\- « Qui sait… » me répondit-il, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Là aussi, aucun doute : il en savait bien plus sur le ténébreux que moi…

Sur ce je me mis en chemin afin de suivre Levi dont je n'entendais déjà plus les pas. Avant de m'en aller je saluai l'homme aux yeux émeraudes qui me répondit immédiatement par un sourire enfantin et crédule. Celui-ci clôt alors notre échange :

« Saches que Levi n'est pas aussi rude qu'il en à l'air… mais ça tu le sais déjà, ou bien ? »

Je ne me retournai pas, continuant ainsi ma route; quelque chose me disait que je n'en avais pas fini avec ce fameux M.J…

* * *

\- « Putain mais quelle imbécile ! »

Levi venait, pour la neuvième fois, d'écraser violemment son pied contre les murs de l'entrepôt – comme si celui-ci n'était pas déjà suffisamment endommagé –. Je ne tentai même pas de le raisonner, l'action serait vaine au vu de son état actuel: il valait mieux le laisser tranquillement évacuer son stresse.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à lui plus tôt ! »

Levi s'en voulait très sérieusement, et pourtant j'étais le plus fautif dans l'histoire; j'étais à la base du conflit. Si je ne m'étais pas embrouillé avec l'autre bouffon, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

Pendant un certain temps, un silence de mort régna dans la petite ruelle du septième arrondissement, le ténébreux avait cessé de s'en prendre au mur et reprenait tranquillement son souffle. Je fixai d'un air désemparé le sol, j'étais totalement perdu…

 _ **Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?**_

Cette histoire était sans fin. Si Levi s'en prenait à ce ''Mark'' ses sbires se vengeraient une fois de plus sur l'un d'entre nous et ainsi de suite; nous étions rentré dans un cercle vicieux dont il était presque impossible de nous en défaire.

Sans oublier que je ne comptais pas arrêter mes études, or depuis ces derniers événements j'avais loupé bon nombre d'heures. Peu d'options s'offraient à moi, soit je décidai de rester auprès de Levi et au quel cas mes études seraient compromises – Levi ne pouvant pas m'accompagner en cours – soit je choisissais de poursuivre mon parcours et devais donc retourner à mon appartement au risque de voir de moins en moins le noir de jais. Autre facteur à pendre en considération: mes amis. Si je m'obstinai à me mêler d'affaires qui ne me regardent pas je ne pourrais certainement plus les voir. Tout dépendait de ce que Levi comptait faire à présent…

Je sentis alors une main contre ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux marrons avec vivacité, je fus d'abord surpris par ce contact. Cette main appartenait bien évidement à Levi et je commençai à apprécier de plus en plus ses quelques marques de gentillesse. Je relevai les yeux, croisant ainsi son regard argenté et son visage placide. J'avais oublié à quel point celui-ci était attirant.

« T'en fais pas, t'y es pour rien. Je comptes bien mettre un terme à cette situation de merde: tu pourras bientôt retourner chez toi… »

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix encore faible.

Il soupira de fatigue avant de me répondre; à croire que je le saoulais, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Devoir tout expliquer à un novice ne devait pas être très réjouissant…

\- « Je vais appeler Rico pour savoir s'il y a moyen que je rencontre Dietrich »

J'affichai suite à ça une mine inquiète, Levi – à cette vue – poursuivit ses explications d'un ton calme.

« J'ai pas l'intention de le tuer si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Je le connais personnellement et c'est un type important dans notre réseau, ça me ferait chier qu'il meurt. En revanche ça m'étonne de lui qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille à l'autre idiote: c'est pas dans ses habitudes… »

\- « Tu vas juste lui parler alors? » m'assurai-je auprès du ténébreux. Il était hors de question qu'une autre personne meurt par ma faute…

Levi hocha la tête et sans plus tarder monta sur la moto volée, quittant de ce fait sa main de mon crâne. Je grimpai à mon tour sur la machine, m'accrochant fermement à la taille de mon pilote. Je posai ensuite ma tête contre le dos du noir de jais, profitant ainsi d'un court moment de tranquillité avec lui – même s'il n'était pas réciproque –. Sentir son corps chaud contre moi alors que l'air de la ville était glaciale me réchauffa.

Après ce bref instant de douceur, je m'écartai de lui de plusieurs centimètres. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment qu'il me tendit le casque que je devais porter: ce que je fis. Mon champ de vision se retrouva une fois de plus réduit, je posai ensuite mes pieds contre la moto et laissai à Levi le soin de nous ramener chez lui, dans la nuit…

* * *

Arrivé sur place je me rendis compte d'une chose: on était pas censé rendre la moto à Hanji ?! Visiblement ce _gros_ détail ne sembla pas perturber Levi plus que de raison.

 _ **Remarque, entre voler un porte-monnaie et une moto: quelle est la différence ?**_

Levi gara la machine dans ce qui devait être son garage, à moins que ça aussi il l'avait volé…

Nos pieds avaient à peine foulé le sol de l'appartement que le ténébreux dégaina son portable, composant le numéro de Rico: celle-ci répondit assez rapidement. Quant à moi je venais tout juste de me poser contre le canapé du salon de façon peu gracieuse après avoir balancé mon sac avec la plus grande des délicatesses. Je fixai alors Levi, debout au milieu de la pièce et qui s'adressait à Rico.

\- « Dis-moi, y a moyen de me caler un rendez-vous avec Dietrich ? »

 _\- « Avec Dietrich ? »_ Le son du portable était suffisamment élevé pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- « Ouais… Pas besoin de te faire un dessin. »

 _\- « Il tient une réception ce samedi soir, cela vous convient-il ? Sans ça je peux vous dénicher un rendez-vous individuel mais je ne peux pas vous donner de date précise »_ proposa-t-elle d'un ton sérieux et autoritaire.

De part la manière dont elle s'exprimait j'en déduis qu'elle devait être d'un grade inférieur, voire égal, à celui de Levi. Ou alors elle était juste polie…

\- « Ça ira, envoies moi l'adresse par message. »

Puis il raccrocha une fois que les salutations de la femme furent prononcées.

Il dirigea ensuite son regard dans ma direction, la vision de mes jambes écartées et du haut de mon corps coulant littéralement sur le canapé ne devait pas être très glorieux.

\- « Feignasse… » fit-il d'une voix rauque avant de détourner les yeux, tournant sur ses talons afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain, sans aucun autre bruit à part le ''clic'' du verrou de la pièce.

Je me relevai instantanément, piqué de rage et accourus à la porte qui venait de se fermer.

 _ **S'il pense pouvoir balancer sa merde et se barrer juste après, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !**_

\- « Répètes un peu pour voir, qui est la feignasse entre nous deux ? Moi qui ai suivit les cours ou toi qui t'es endormi en en ayant rien à foutre ?! » J'accompagnai mes paroles de coups de poings contre la porte qui émettait de ce fait des bruits de chocs sourds.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit subitement, je tombai alors nez à nez avec le torse du ténébreux; celui-ci avait déjà eu le temps de retirer son haut. Cette vision me fit rougir de… gêne? De plaisir ? Aucune idée, qu'importe: j'étais bien trop occupé à fixer le corps – parfaitement – musclé du noirâtre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir, j'avais totalement perdu mes moyens et je ne savais plus ce pourquoi j'étais venu à l'origine. Ma température corporel augmenta considérablement.

 _ **Comment ça mes hormones sont au bord de l'ébullition ? Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire !**_

Levi, qui avait clairement vu ma réaction – en même temps, difficile de passer à côté ! – exploita ce moment de faiblesse pour me provoquer de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit. Le noir de jais s'approcha lentement de mon oreille avant de me susurrer d'une voix suave :

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très attentif… mais en attendant moi au moins je serais en pleine forme ce soir… »

Le souffle brûlant qui provenait d'entre ses lèvres et qui était venu caresser mes oreilles aurait pu me faire venir sur place tellement cette simple phrase était lourde de sous-entendu.

Je restai ainsi sur place, incapable de bouger le moindre petit membre, n'ayant comme vue que Levi qui refermait la porte devant lui. Il avait repris son éternel visage indescriptible.

J'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine, ouvrant avec hâte le frigo de Levi.

Seules boissons disponibles : de la bière et du vin. Boire de l'alcool dans mon état n'allait certainement pas arranger mon cas. J'aurai pu – à vrai dire – prendre un verre de lait cependant je ne le digère pas vraiment. Je me résignai donc à prendre un verre d'eau du robinet, bien moins goûteux qu'une bière, certes, mais au moins je n'allais pas finir bourré comme la dernière fois !

Après avoir bu cul-sec mon verre – action qui m'avait bien rafraîchi l'esprit – je marchai avec une vivacité contenue vers la chambre du ténébreux afin d'y récupérer quelques affaires pour prendre ma douche.

Quand je rentrai dans la pièce je pus constater à quel point elle était toujours en aussi bon ordre, cela en devenait presque déconcertant… Je fouillai ensuite dans mon sac et en extirpai mon pyjama de la veille ainsi qu'un caleçon propre. Machinalement je retournai vers le salon, me posant sur le canapé en attendant Levi.

Je sortis de ma poche mon portable et ne vis aucun message, pas même un de la part de Mikasa ! Alors oui, sur le coup, je sentis un léger pincement dans mon cœur. J'avais beau savoir que mes amis ne m'envoyaient pas forcément de messages et qu'ils ne m'oubliaient pas pour autant, je me sentais tout de même légèrement abandonné. C'est facile pour eux de vivre mon absence parce qu'ils sont encore tous ensemble, alors une personne de plus ou de moins… Si ça se trouve je ne leur manque peut être pas tant que ça…

Moi je n'ai personne, à part Levi.

Mon attachement envers lui peut paraître démesuré et pourtant savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un à mes côtés me réconforte, je ne me sens plus aussi seul quand je suis avec lui.

J'ouvris ensuite l'application Skype© sur mon portable et créai une conversation de groupe que je renommai : ''les mongoles''. Puis je tapai un message que j'envoyais aussitôt, un sourire peiné aux lèvres :

 _Vous me manquez tous, j'espère que l'on pourra bientôt se revoir…_

 _Eren_

Soudain j'entendis le ''clic'' strident du verrou puis la silhouette de Levi, dont les cheveux étaient trempés, mouillant de ce fait son T-shirt. Une fine buée s'échappa de la salle de bain ainsi qu'une faible vague de chaleur. Je déposai mon portable sur la table basse, prenant le soin de le verrouiller au préalable et me levai. Le ténébreux passa à côté de moi, une chaleur intense émanait de son corps, je détournai avec attention le regard afin de ne pas croiser le sien: la vision de tout à l'heure risquait de me perturber si jamais l'inverse se produisait. Il prit, une fois passé devant lui, ma place et je fis de même.

* * *

La douche chaude que je venais de prendre me fit un bien fou, lorsque j'étais sur la moto je n'arrivais plus à sentir les extrémités de mes membres, et même si les premières secondes furent désagréables – l'eau à température moyenne paraissait comme étant brûlante – le reste fut un pur régal ! Quand je sortis de la cabine de douche, j'enfilai mon pyjama avec vivacité; la moindre température inférieur à celle de mon corps me produisait des frisons de froid.

Je sortis finalement au bout de quelques minutes, le contraste entre la pièce d'où je venais et le reste de l'appartement n'était pas très violent, les différentes pièces avaient sensiblement le même climat.

Contrairement à hier soir, je sentis presque aussitôt l'odeur de la nourriture me monter aux narines. Je n'eus aucun doute quant au plat que Levi était en train de préparer : il s'agissait sans conteste d'un curry. Ma mère m'en faisait tellement lorsque j'étais petit que ces saveurs et senteurs faisaient presque parties de mon code génétique ! Autant dire qu'à cet instant j'éprouvai un sentiment de nostalgie mêlé à de l'excitation. Et tel un enfant je m'approchai avec discrétion – ou pas puisque j'étais littéralement étalé sur le plan de travail– vers la cuisine et piquai avec rapidité un morceau de viande d'une couleur dorée, de la poêle. À peine avais-je orienté ma main vers ma bouche que je ressentis une légère douleur contre mes doigts, en relevant le visage je compris d'où celle-ci provenait : Levi venait de m'asséner un coup de cuillère en bois sur le bout de mes phalanges. Au début je me plaignais de la douleur, puis, après avoir zieuté la cuisine et découvert qu'un couteau se trouvait à à peine vingt centimètres du ténébreux, je remerciai le ciel de l'avoir placé plus loin sur sa route que cette inoffensive cuillère…

\- « Pas touché. » m'ordonna le ténébreux d'un regard noir, visiblement il faisait parti de ce type de personne qui n'apprécient gère qu'on pique dans les plats…

\- « Maiiiis… » répondis-je de façon enfantine, gonflant mes joues et affichant une mine attendrissante afin de paraître encore plus crédible.

\- « Pas de ça avec moi, t'as quel âge ? Dix ans ? Tu vas sur tes vingts… »

Il prit alors un des poivrons à sa disposition et le coupa en petits cubes, sans pour autant s'arrêter de me parler: qui a dit que les hommes ne savaient pas faire plusieurs choses à la fois ?

\- « C'est pas toi qui m'appelle ''gamin'' constamment ? » lui rappelai-je, toujours étendu contre la planche en bois.

\- « Je te rappelle à ta condition, ne vas pas croire que t'es un adulte pour autant… » répliqua le noir de jais d'une voix placide.

D'un geste fluide il découpa les autres poivrons, tomates et oignons qu'il avait sorti avant de les faire revenir dans la poêle avec les morceaux de poulets dont la poudre du curry donnait une jolie pigmentation. Notons que les yeux du ténébreux étaient non seulement dénués de tout sentiment – détail connu de tous – mais également insensibles aux oignons !

Levi ajouta au bout de plusieurs minutes, une fois les ingrédients bien dorés, deux pots de crèmes fraîches – idéal pour un régime, mesdames ! – ainsi qu'une boîte de lait de coco. Il mélangea ensuite le tout avec douceur et minutie, ne renversant aucune goutte de la préparation sur la plaque – ce qui n'aurait pas été mon cas si j'avais dû cuisiner – et vérifia la cuisson du riz.

Je me contentai de le regarder faire, ce qui – contrairement aux apparences – était vraiment sympa. Voir quelqu'un de passionné en train de faire ce qu'il aime est en général agréable.

\- « Et tu voulais que ce soit moi qui prenne le rôle de la femme au foyer alors que tu cuisines aussi bien ? Ça serait pas plutôt l'inverse ?… » le taquinai-je d'une voix provocante.

\- « Je te rassure, je te demande pas de faire des plats exceptionnels. Pour ce qui est des repas sophistiqués c'est l'homme qui s'en charge, contentes toi de faire quelque chose de comestible… »

 _ **3-2, avantage pour Ackerman…**_

Mon ego venait d'en prendre un coup, certes je n'avais pas de grandes capacités culinaires mais était-ce une raison pour souligner le fait qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter du poison dans les plats ?! Je suis pas si pathétique que ça !

Vexé, je me réfugiai dans le salon, sous une couverture et pris mon portable affichant une mine – faussement – irritée: il en fallait bien plus pour me toucher ! Cependant je voulais voir la réaction de Levi… Celui-ci ne souligna même pas ce changement d'attitude et poursuivit sa préparation pendant quelques secondes avant de couper le gaz. Je le suivis du regard, il fit deux allés-retours: une fois pour mettre la table et l'autre pour déposer nos assiettes. Il avait rajouté quelques raisins secs dans le curry ainsi que dans le riz.

Puis il s'installa et commença à manger tranquille.

\- « Tu vas voir, un jour je foutrai de la mort au rat dans tes pâtes, tu vas rien comprendre ! » me vengeai-je tout en plantant ma fourchette dans mon plat.

Le ténébreux leva les yeux au ciel, ne prenant visiblement pas mes paroles pour de sérieuses menaces… et il avait raison.

J'enfournai suite à ça une fourchetée de curry, je ne pus contenir un cri de surprise lorsque je goûtai le plat :

« C'est trop bon ! Putain mais t'es vraiment doué en fait ! »

\- « Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois… » me répondit-il avec fierté.

\- « Commences pas à prendre la grosse tête, hein ! »

\- « Je suis conscient de mon talent, c'est tout. » rétorqua le noir de jais, tout en continuant de manger.

J'enchaînai alors les fourchetées, j'avais réellement l'impression de redécouvrir la cuisine de ma mère. La nostalgie est à la fois douce et cruelle: lorsque des souvenirs perdus à jamais resurgissent celle-ci nous fait d'abord planer dans la joie du passé, mais ce sentiment laisse vite place à un autre : la tristesse de savoir que de tels événements ne se produiront plus jamais… Heureusement pour moi seul la première sensation me parvenait j'étais juste heureux de pouvoir goûter de nouveau une cuisine aussi riche que celle de ma chère maman.

Levi et moi posions en même temps nos assiettes sur la table une fois celles-ci vidées. Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas mangé un aussi bon repas et forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire ! Je jetai un œil à l'horloge du salon, elle affichait 21:32. Il était encore trop tôt pour aller me coucher mais je gardai à l'esprit que j'avais cours le lendemain.

Soudain, sans que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, Levi prit avec puissance mes poignet entre ses doigts et à l'aide de ses jambes me retourna dos contre le canapé. Je me retrouvai à présent sous lui, son bassin bloquant fermement le mien, ses mains tenant avec force les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Un sourire séduisant et aguicheur s'affichait sur les lèvres du ténébreux qui lui me contemplait de son regard opalin.

 _ **Je sens que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit…**_


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous, exceptionnellement les notes seront à la fin du chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17

Mes joues s'étaient teintées d'un joli rouge pivoine lorsque je compris dans quelle position je me trouvais: je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper de l'emprise de Levi… mais en éprouvai-je réellement l'envie ?

\- « Tu sais gamin, je suis pas du genre très patient… »

C'est vrai que l'un des plus grands défauts du ténébreux est son impatiente, ça ainsi que tant d'autres. Cependant en ce qui me concerne ce vice était compensé par l'une de ses nombreuses qualités : sa compréhension. Même si cette dernière n'était pas beaucoup mise en évidence à cause de son caractère introverti, l'on ne pouvait nier qu'il tentait – à sa manière – de prendre soin des gens qui l'entoure. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que l'on se cherchait, se taquinait, et l'idée d'aller plus loin était réciproque et ce même lors de ma convalescence. Malgré cela il ne précipita pas les choses, faisant ainsi taire ses désirs, et prit son mal en patiente afin de ne pas me faire souffrir. Cette preuve d'attachement somme toute banale me touchait tout particulièrement. Je comptai vraiment à ses yeux.

Je le fixai alors d'un regard provocateur et d'une voix calme lui demandai :

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?… »

Le noir de jais émit un soufflement, arquant l'un de ses sourcils vers le haut et l'autre dans le sens opposé. Il poursuivit alors, de sa voix mielleuse, tout en se rapprochant lentement de mon visage :

« Viens pas te plaindre si jamais ta cicatrice se rouvre… »

\- « T'inquiètes, en tant que femme au foyer j'ai un milliard d'autres choses dont je vais pouvoir me plaindre… »

\- « Je te jures que si tu décides de me faire chier, je t'en colle une. » Le noirâtre n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, le ton entre nous était devenu bien plus sensuel qu'au début.

\- « Une femme battue ? Ça va te coûter cher en frais médicaux… »

\- « J'te rassure j'ai pas l'intention de t'envoyer à l'hosto, je me suis déjà suffisamment retenu durant ces derniers jours… »

Il se tut un moment, alors que ma respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide à mesure qu'il observait chacune de mes réactions. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, dévoilant ainsi ses dents, tel un fauve, et me susurra d'une voix suave :

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi… »

Je déglutis. Est-ce que lui savait combien _je_ le désirai ? Savait-il l'effet que cette simple phrase avait eu sur moi ?

Il s'approcha ensuite de mon oreille, avant d'en mordre tendrement le lobe. Je voulus défaire mes mains des siennes mais il opposa de la résistance, m'empêchant ainsi de le toucher alors que j'en mourais d'envie. Levi passa sa langue le long de mon oreille, laissant derrière lui une traînée humide, prenant le soin de saliver un maximum. Les sons qu'il produisait à l'aide de sa langue me parvinrent directement, il faisait doucement monter le désir en moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, ma respiration devenait erratique; j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus… Ces nombreux jours à ne pas passer à l'acte avaient eu le don de me rendre extrêmement sensible.

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives je réussis enfin à me libérer. Je passai alors mes mains derrière la tête du ténébreux et tirai ensuite avec force sur ses mèches noirs vers l'arrière. Il stoppa de ce fait ses mouvements pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, d'un regard des plus séduisants. Je repris mon souffle avec difficulté, inspirant et expirant bruyamment avant de lui adresser la parole :

« Plus… s'il te plaît… »

Levi me plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le canapé, répondant ainsi à mon supplice. La force qu'il avait exercé sur moi m'obligea à fermer les yeux, un gémissement plaintif sortit également de ma bouche. Le ténébreux se décala de quelques centimètres de mon bassin et posa ses jambes de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux après le choc, ses lèvres étaient posées contre les miennes.

La sensation était agréablement douce, contrairement à ce que j'imaginai Levi m'embrassa avec tendresse et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le fait d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps nous obligeait à imposer un rythme assez lent afin d'en apprécier chaque secondes.

Il se détacha de moi, profitant de ce court moment pour scruter mon visage et mes joues rougies, l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi avait l'air de lui plaire.

Il afficha un sourire sadique avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, de façon plus… osée…

Je sentis sa langue taquiner la commissure de mes lèvres, désireuse de rencontrer sa jumelle. Il insista et à plusieurs reprises les mordit avec acharnement. Cependant, en grand sadique que je suis, je ne lui en laissai pas l'accès, je voulais le faire languir comme lui l'avait fait il y a quelques minutes. N'ayant pas abandonné pour autant, Levi grogna de mécontentement à travers le baisé, ce qui me fis doucement rire.

 _ **Bah alors Levi, on abandonne ?**_

J'entendis sa main – qui se situait près de ma tête – se déplacer grâce aux frottements qu'elle produisait sur le canapé. Cette dernière caressa du bout des doigts mon cou, tel une plume, rendant chaque zone qu'elle touchait bouillonnante. Le noir de jais – tout en poursuivant ses baisés – passa sa main sous mon T-shirt avec une délicatesse et une lenteur insoutenable avant de caresser ma poitrine, veillant à éviter mes parties les plus érogènes. Je mordis par réflexe ma lèvre inférieur, tant et si bien que j'étais à la limite du saignement; Levi était horriblement doué !

Comme mes dents ne suffisaient pas, j'empoignai soudainement et avec puissance les cheveux corbeaux du ténébreux, qui gémit d'une voix rauque; conséquence auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire grandir un peu plus mon excitation…

J'avais beau y mettre toute ma volonté, me contenir comme je pouvais, mon corps eut très vite raison de moi. Levi était décidément bien trop sexy et l'envie de me laisser dominer par mon beau ténébreux surpassait toutes mes autres pensées: même les plus rationnelles.

J'entre-ouvris finalement ma bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus au noir de jais pour y insérer sa langue taquine. Il commença à caresser la mienne avec douceur, pendant de longues minutes.

Puis il la retira, afin de nous laisser le temps de respirer, moment durant lequel nos yeux ne faisaient que se croiser. Sa langue rejoignit sa semblable, avec plus de fougue cette fois-ci, alternant avec vivacité les vas-et-viens à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur de ma bouche. De temps à autre je décidai de renverser la situation, menant ainsi la danse et explorais chaque parcelle de sa cavité.

« Ahnn… ahh… »

Je laissai échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir; Levi venait de me soulever à l'aide de sa main gauche afin de rapprocher nos corps, ce qui eu pour effet de faire se frictionner nos bassins l'un contre l'autre. Suite à mes gémissement, le ténébreux planta ses ongles dans mon dos, je ressentis alors une douce douleur s'emparer de moi.

Nos baisés se stoppèrent finalement et il me laissa tomber contre le canapé, une main supportant mon poids. Ses yeux argentés rencontrèrent mes iris émeraudes, vitreuses et remplient de luxure.

\- « On t'as jamais dit que t'étais horriblement craquant comme ça ? »… me susurra le noir de jais d'une voix érotique. « Si tu te voyais… avec tes cheveux en bordel… » Il accompagnait ses dires de baisés aux lieux qu'il désignait. « … Tes yeux embrumés par le plaisir… Tes oreilles si sensibles… Ton filet de salive qui coule de tes lèvres… Et ton visage putain de sexy… »

Des frissons de plaisir me parcoururent l'échine : je le désirai à en devenir fou. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon boxer, et de ce que j'avais pu sentir à travers le frottement de nos bassins je n'étais pas le seul.

\- « J'ai envie de toi… » murmurai-je à mi-mots, la respiration haletante.

\- « Promets moi une chose gamin »

\- « Mmh ? »

Et d'un chuchotement il m'ordonna, sur un ton langoureux :

« De ne surtout pas retenir tes gémissements, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom… »

À peine avais-je hoché la tête que Levi s'attaquait à mon torse. Il releva mon T-shirt, dévoilant ainsi mon torse légèrement musclé, et en approcha le bout de son nez. Il expira son souffle brûlant contre ma peau, ce qui me procura de nombreux frissons. Mon ventre se soulevait et redescendait de manière erratique, ma respiration était des plus irrégulières. Il déposa quelques baisés papillons de ça et là avant de les remplacer par son petit bout de chair humide. Il traça plusieurs sillons et chemins à travers mon torse, et à l'aide de ses doigts dessina mes abdos, descendant de plus en plus bas.

\- « Ahhhh… Le...vi… »

Il venait d'insérer sa langue dans mon nombril, sensation à la fois gênante et qui ,pourtant, amorçait bien des choses...

Le ténébreux se releva afin de me scruter, la vue que je lui offrais devait être des plus pathétiques tant j'étais sensible au moindre de ses gestes.

Levi retira d'un coup sec mon T-shirt, de façon définitive, puis il le bazarda à terre : je ne portais à présent plus de haut… et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans ma tenue.

Il enleva avec soin et d'une lenteur presque insoutenable son T-shirt, qui rejoignit le mien aussitôt. Je pus alors observer son torse parfaitement sculpté, celui que j'avais entre-aperçu il y a quelques minutes. Je déglutis une fois de plus.

Mes mains toujours à l'arrière de son crâne, je décidai de l'interrompre un instant alors qu'il poursuivait son ascension au niveau de mon ventre, et tirai brièvement sur ses mèches noires; il releva les yeux.

Il comprit par un simple regard où je voulais en venir. J'enroulai alors mes jambes autour de la taille de Levi. Ce dernier se releva avec puissance, me faisant tourner la tête à tout rompre. Je me retrouvai plaqué contre lui, mon torse nu contre le sien et mes poignets accrochés à sa nuque. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, plantant avec véracité ses dents dans celui-ci.

Il me soutint de ses bras et en quelques secondes je fus plaqué contre le lit, après avoir entendu un claquement de porte. Sur le chemin Levi avait eu le temps de me marquer de deux beaux suçons dont je m'en rappellerai à coup sûr, cette fois-ci. Mes lèvres étaient rougies par le nombre incalculable de baisés que nous avions échangé avant d'arriver dans la chambre.

Levi se pencha sur mon bas-ventre et de ses doigts fins, fit lentement glisser mon pantalon, dévoilant ainsi mon boxer devenu bien trop étroit par l'excitation. Il le descendu à hauteur de mi-cuisse avant de tirer sèchement dessus, à l'aide d'une main.

Son nez vint ensuite caresser à travers le tissus mon membre, m'arrachant de ce fait des gémissements étouffés. Très vite remplacé par ses lèvres, la sensation n'en était que plus agréable mais également bien plus frustrante, l'envie qu'il me prenne m'obsédait.

Il retira finalement mon boxer avec une rapidité déconcertante, celui-ci se retrouva alors au sol.

Malgré le fait que ce ne fut pas ma première fois, je croisai d'instinct mes jambes afin de cacher ma virilité au noir de jais. D'un air taquin, il écarta mes cuisses et m'examina alors, entièrement nu.

\- « Pas mal pour un gamin… »

Au vu du caractère cynique du noirâtre je ne saurais dire si cette remarque était sincère… au quel cas – non sans me vanter – il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

Il retira à son tour le peu de vêtement qui lui restait, dévoilant au grand jour son membre bien plus conséquent que le mien.

Levi était magnifique. Son corps n'avait rien à envier à n'importe quel dieu; des épaules assez fines, des bras puissants, un torse bien sculpté, et un bassin... intéressant.

Je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard devant ce merveilleux Apollon, j'étais comme hypnotisé. Nos regards se croisèrent, une lueur de luxure traversait les yeux du ténébreux qui me fixait avec envie.

Levi se rapprocha de mon cou et commença à le lécher avidement, enfonçant de temps à autres ses canines.

\- « On t'as jamais dit que t'avais un corps de rêve ? » lui susurrai-je d'une voix mielleuse.

\- « Nan..., me murmura-t-il à l'oreille..., mais content de l'apprendre par toi... »

Il excisa ensuite un sourire taquin alors que, plus bas, je sentis un doigt rentrer en moi. J'émis un faible gémissement plaintif à ce geste, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas fait avec un homme et je devais bien avouer qu'une préparation n'était pas de refus.

Suivis de près par le deuxième, je laissai lentement de côté ma gêne afin de ne ressentir qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'une vague de plaisir. Levi fit ensuite des mouvements de ciseaux dans mon antre, m'arrachant alors des gémissements langoureux; la sensation était juste… incroyable.

Un vide se fit en moi lorsque le ténébreux retira ses doigts, ce qui ne laissait envisager qu'une chose…

« Prêts ? »

\- « Plus que jamais… »

Levi enfonça alors son membre en moi, d'un coup sec. Je hoquetai, prit par surprise, ma respiration était courte. Pendant un instant aucun de nous deux ne bougea afin que je puisse prendre le temps de m'habituer à cette nouvelle présence.

Finalement, Levi commença de lents vas-et-vient. Le désir montait petit à petit, mon souffle devenait erratique, irrégulier, mon ventre se soulevait au rythme de ses coups de butoirs. Une énorme source de chaleur se formait au creux de mon abdomen, j'enroulai une fois de plus mes jambes autour des hanches de mon désormais amant afin de le sentir encore plus proche de moi. Je tâtais du bout des doigts son dos avant d'y enfoncer mes ongles avec puissance, ce qui lui fit pousser un râle de plaisir.

J'ouvris mes paupières et tombai sur son visage légèrement rougis, ses yeux argentés à mi-clos qui me fixaient avec envie. Je m'emparais de ses lèvres à peine ouvertes et y insérai ma langue, jouant avec la sienne, tantôt à l'intérieur et parfois à l'extérieur: la température montait de plus en plus entre nous.

\- « Ahhh… ahn… Mhmm.. »

Mes gémissements envahissaient la pièce tant le traitement qu'il me donnait me faisait du bien. Parce que je devais bien avouer une chose: Levi baisait horriblement bien…

Soudain il toucha un point sensible de mon anatomie.

« Ahn ! Le…vi… conti…nu ! »

\- « Put…ain… Eren… »

Il venait de dire mon nom. Levi venait de gémir mon prénom. J'étais aux anges, je touchai du doigt le septième ciel, les mouvements de bassins du ténébreux se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et rapides, nos corps bougeaient en rythme, sa voix rauque résonnait à travers mes oreilles, je me sentais submergé par Levi; c'était si bon…

Au bord de la délivrance, je me détachai de ses lèvres pour lui chuchoter, pour la première fois, à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime… »

Un voile brumeux se déposa sur mes yeux, un liquide chaud coulait en moi: Levi avait stoppé ses mouvements.

Nous restions dans cette position un moment, reprenant notre souffle, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et du plaisir. Puis Levi se retira, laissant derrière lui une désagréable sensation de vide. Couché sur le dos, le regard fixant le plafond mais avant tout dans le vide, je reprenais doucement contact avec le monde qui m'entourait. Levi s'était décalé et fouilla dans le tiroir du chevet pour en sortir une cigarette, qu'il alluma. Il tira un coup dessus, de ses lèvres sortie une fine fumée blanche et odorante.

Je détournai le regard, sans pour autant bouger, et croisait celui du ténébreux, encore très légèrement sous l'effet du plaisir.

\- « C'était… pas mal… » lui affirmai-je finalement.

Dire que ce que nous venions de vivre était ''plutôt bien'' relevait de l'euphémisme ! Au contraire c'était juste génial. Et pourtant j'avais envie de le taquiner, à ma manière.

\- « Pour quelqu'un à qui ça à tout juste plu je trouve que tu gémissais pas mal… il t'en faut peu en fait… » rétorqua le noirâtre d'un air absent, détaché.

Je laissai un blanc s'installer, hésitai un instant puis repris la parole, d'une voix sincère.

\- « S'il m'en faut peu ? Oui. J'ai seulement besoin d'une chose : toi. »

Levi me fixa un instant, les yeux écarquillé, surpris de ce que je venais de dire. Puis son visage se raffermit et il me fit, d'une mine placide :

« Arrêtes gamin, personne n'y crois. »

Je lâchai alors un rire cristallin que j'eus du mal à contenir: le romantisme, c'était clairement pas mon truc. Même s'il y avait une part de vérité dans mon discours.

Il tira pour la sixième fois sur sa clope, me montrant son dos nu, puis recracha la fumée. Je fixai une fois de plus le plafond, songeant aux derniers mots que j'avais prononcé… les pensai-je sincèrement ?

Au final, que représentait aux yeux de Levi ce que nous venions d'accomplir ? En ce qui me concernait je n'avais pas besoin de plus de preuves, je devais me rendre à l'évidence je l'aimais, un point c'est tout. Malgré sa possessivité presque effrayante, sa fâcheuse habitude de se foutre de ma gueule, son désir de toujours vouloir avoir raison, sa mine constamment placide, son manque de sentiments… et j'aurai pu continuer pendant des heures !

Mais derrière tous ces ''défauts'' se cachait une personne dont l'attachement virait à l'obsession, compréhensive au possible, qui ne le montrait pas forcément mais qui écoutait lorsqu'on lui parlait, qui était indirectement soucieuse des autres, et horriblement protecteur. Ça et son physique de rêve qui formait un ensemble avec son caractère.

\- « Levi… » l'interpellai-je d'une voix claire qui cachait mon anxiété et ma crainte.

Ce dernier se retourna, la cigarette toujours entre ses doigts et assis au bord du lit. J'inspirai un bon coup et pris mon courage à deux mains :

« Je… je t'aime » lui avouai-je pour la deuxième fois, d'une voix tremblante et gênée.

Aucune réaction de la part du noirâtre, il se contenta de dévier le regard et continua à fumer sa cigarette, sans un bruit. Quant à moi je restai planté là, attendant patiemment une réponse ou au moins un signe de vie.

Je crois qu'on peut parler de solitude, oui… je sentis un petit pincement au cœur et une légère tristesse. En même temps que pouvais-je espérer de sa part hormis une mine placide ?

Je sentis un frisson de froid me parcourir l'échine, je tremblai légèrement; la chaleur de nos ébats avait finalement quitté mon corps et je me retrouvais à présent entièrement nu. Au même moment, Levi écrasa sa cigarette contre le cendrier et se tourna vers moi, il souleva d'une main les draps et couvertures du lit afin de recouvrir nos deux corps. Il se rapprocha de moi, discrètement, et m'entoura de ses bras. Ses jambes s'entre-mêlèrent aux miennes et malgré sa petite taille, il avait prit le soin de se coucher un peu plus en hauteur que moi, j'avais donc ma tête collée contre son torse. La lumière s'était éteinte, je ne percevais dès lors que les contours de son visage, seule la chaleur de son corps m'indiquait où il se trouvait.

Ni Levi ni moi n'étions prêt à prendre la parole et moi encore moins suite à ce que je venais de lui avouer. Même après ce que nous venions de faire mon cœur battait la chamade au simple fait de sentir sa peau contre moi. Je me sentais si bien à ses côtés…

\- « Tu sais gamin… »

Je relevai la tête en direction du noirâtre, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements.

\- « Ouais… ? » lui répondis-je à mi-mot.

\- « Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus… » finit-il par me susurrer, passant une main dans mes mèches brunes avec beaucoup de douceur.

Ce n'était peut être pas grand-chose comme réponse comparé à la déclaration que je venais de lui faire mais venant de Levi c'était déjà énorme et je n'en attendais pas plus… du moins pour le moment. J'espérai secrètement qu'un jour Levi serait dans la mesure de me dire qu'il m'aimait… mais bon, je suis loin d'être naïf : j'ai plus de chance de gagner au loto !

 _ **Bah, qu'importes, ce qui compte c'est l'instant présent…**_

\- « Ça veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois… ? » questionnai-je avec une certaine impatiente difficilement dissimulable.

\- « Faut voir…, répondit-il sèchement avant de poursuivre, sur un ton plus sincère et doux,… C'était pas mal… »

Je souris contre son torse, ce mec était vraiment irrécupérable… mais putain qu'est-ce que je l'aime !

Et je m'endormis ainsi, la tête contre le torse de mon amant, encore songeur sur ce qui venait de se produire entre nous. Le réveil allait être compliqué demain matin…

* * *

J'avais froid… horriblement froid…

Cette sensation… j'étais en train de rêver, ou plutôt j'étais en plein cauchemar.

J'étais seul au milieu d'une pièce dont le sol était glaciale, je ne sentais plus l'extrémité de mes pieds. Les pierres sur lesquels j'étais assis à genoux me faisaient souffrir. Petit à petit un paysage se formait autour de moi: celui de la cave de ma maison natale. Entouré de ces grandes étagères rouillées d'où perlait de l'eau calcaire, qui venait se fracasser contre le sol en un bruit assourdissant. Je ramenai mes jambes à mon cœur, grelottant de tous mes membres, à la recherche de chaleur. Je cachais ma tête entre mes genoux, mes mains agrippant fermement mes cheveux j'étais redevenu un enfant…

Lorsque je relevai la tête, j'avais changé de lieu: je me trouvais à présent dans la cuisine. Je ne voulais pas relever les yeux, je savais ce que j'allais y voir, je ne voulais pas… non…

Des rires se firent entendre, ceux de ma mère… et de mon père.

Je cédai, les regardais un instant : ma mère se trouvait assise sur le canapé, un livre à la main ou plutôt un album photo. Mon père se trouvait à ses côtés, il avait sa main autour de sa taille et pointait de temps à autre du doigts quelques photos, d'un air tantôt nostalgique et parfois joyeux. Tous deux riaient à l'unisson: ils semblaient heureux.

Quand soudain la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment, du couloir de l'entrée arrivait un jeune garçon qui n'était autre que moi, un cartable sur le dos. Je le bazardai avec vivacité contre le meuble de la cuisine, déjà rongé par l'usure de ce geste répété. Je courus alors en direction de ma mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- « Maman, maman ! »_

 _\- « Bonjour mon garçon, comment s'est passé l'école ? »_

S'ensuit une longue tirade d'explications concernant ma journée, j'y mettais une âme et une détermination que je ne me connaissais guère. Mon discours était toujours coupé par ma mère qui de temps à autre faisait des remarques quand à ce que je lui disais. Au bout de quelques secondes je me retournai vers mon père et lui faisais un sourire que ma mère prit comme une preuve d'amour puisqu'elle ria joyeusement.

Cependant en voyant la scène un nœud se forma au niveau de mon estomac et ma gorge se serra; je savais que ce sourire n'était pas sincère, il cachait en fait une souffrance incroyable que ma mère n'avait jamais sut déceler.

Mon père se leva alors et quand il fut près de l'entrée de la cave, il m'appela, d'un air faussement chaleureux.

\- « Viens mon fils, papa a quelque chose à te montrer. »

Et je m'en allais le suivre à travers les escaliers, souriant d'abord à ma mère afin de ne pas l'inquiéter et de ne pas éveiller les soupçons : j'allais vivre un cauchemar et ces portes représentaient à mes yeux celles menant à l'enfer.

 _\- « Je suis désolé mon fils, c'est pour ton bien, pardonnes moi… »_

Toujours cette même phrase.

Il planta une fois encore une aiguille dans ma peau. Comme à chaque fois je hurlai, je me débattais, je gigotais dans tous les sens en espérant que cette horreur sorte de moi. Mais à mesure que le liquide verdâtre coulait dans mes veines mes forces m'abandonnaient, comme d'habitude…

 _\- « Oï gamin, gamin ! »_

Je sentis une douce chaleur contre moi, qui me berçait tendrement et qui semblait m'appeler. Je décidai de la suivre, après tout, n'importe quel lieu était plus accueillant que celui où je me trouvais… Bien qu'y retourner allait être inévitable…

J'ouvris alors mes paupières avec difficulté et vis, après plusieurs battement de cils, deux iris de couleur argentées, tel la lune opaline, qui me fixaient d'un air soucieux.

Levi…

* * *

Rebonjour tout le monde ! C'est donc sur cette touche beaucoup plus sombre que s'achève ce chapitre ! Et oui mesdames et monsieur, ils l'ont fait ! Après seize chapitres on y est enfin ! Je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à écrire le lemon… certains diront qu'il est trop subjectif et peut être pas assez ''explicite'' mais c'est ma façon décrire. Qu'on se le dise : les langages crus, c'est bien ! Mais quand ce sont les personnes qui discutent entre eux ! Lorsque j'écris les descriptions j'estime que qu'importe la situation il faut rester dans la ''poésie'' et ne pas insérer de termes trop crus. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis hyper heureuse de mon lemon et surtout de cette fin de chapitre ! En revanche j'ai une petite annonce à faire… je ne pourrais plus assurer un chapitre par semaine… Je vous rassure tout de suite je ne compte pas arrêter, au contraire ! C'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas assez de temps pour tenir ce rythme et décide qu'à partir de maintenant je sortirai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Les raisons étant que je suis en première L et que contrairement aux idées reçus on bosse comme des dingues ! Rien que pour ce mois-ci j'ai juste quatre bouquins à lire – dont Madame Bovary – ainsi qu'un dossier à faire – pour lequel je dois lire trois autres livres – ! Sans compter les autres matières qui pèsent leur poids en temps et en énergie… Enfin bref, encore un grand merci pour vos retours, je suis désolée de ne pas faire ce que j'avais prévu à la base et de ne pas tenir le rythme, continuez de laisser des commentaires, même des pavés !, je les lis avec beaucoup de joie et en attendant le prochain chapitre je vous fais de gros bisous, bye !


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde, c'est Kuroshine ! Après un loooong moment de silence – et de retard – je reviens enfin ! Encore désolée pour ce retard, sachez que je tente de faire au mieux pour que mes chapitres sortent le plus vite possible. Mais malheureusement je ne peux vraiment pas tenir un rythme régulier en ce moment. Alors au lieu de vous faire espérer comme des cons alors que je n'arrive même pas à tenir mes engagements et bien je ne vous dirais plus de dates précises ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous tiendrais au courant de tout ! Je suis vraiment paniquée et je sais plus trop quoi faire, je sors d'une période assez dure – qui n'est d'ailleurs pas finie – et ai beaucoup de mal à accomplir tout ce que je dois faire. Enfin bref j'en parlerai peut être un jour, ou pas, on verra, en attendant j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos commentaires, vous me manquez ! Du coup je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 18 et je vous dis à très vite j'espère, bye !

Chapitre 18

\- « Le…vi ?.. »

Je mis un certain temps avant de réaliser que le ténébreux se trouvait à mes côtés. Mon esprit était encore ailleurs, au loin, et je reprenais lentement contact avec le monde qui m'entourait. Je clignai à plusieurs reprises mes paupières, comme si je tentais de retirer une poussière de mes yeux devenue gênante.

J'avalai ma salive avec peine, l'impression que l'on raclait les parois de ma gorge me prit au cou, je passai légèrement mes doigts dessus. Levi se leva, faisant de ce fait tanguer le lit; cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon malaise : ma tête bougeait déjà de droite à gauche depuis un bon moment.

J'observai le milieu autour de moi comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Le choc du réveil avait été violent. J'avais encore du mal à distinguer le rêve de la réalité : ce songe semblait si… réel.

Piqué au vif, je sentis une douleur au niveau de mon épaule, je plaquai avec violence ma main contre celle-ci: ça y est, mes sens fonctionnaient de nouveau. Mais pas comme je l'espérais. D'un geste saccadé, je retirai mon T-shirt, dévoilant alors une désagréable vision: mon épaule endolorie s'était teintée d'un rouge anémone et avait doublé de volume.

Des années s'étaient écoulées : mon corps s'en souvenait malgré tout.

La porte de la chambre claqua, je ne relevai pas la tête, absorbé par l'état de mon bras je ne remarquai pas la présence de Levi.

\- « Oï, gamin, ça va ? »

Je n'avais entendu sa question qu'à moitié mais compris sans problème ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Je daignais pointer mon regard dans sa direction, une mine perdue collée au visage. Il tenait en main, à sa droite, un verre d'eau qui m'était probablement destiné. Le noir de jais me le présenta : je le pris et bus d'une traite le contenu. L'eau claire adoucit faiblement mon irritation à la gorge, puis il reprit le verre et le posa sur son chevet, à côté de la lampe, qui brillait à peine.

\- « Merci… ça va aller. » lui répondis-je finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes à ne rien dire.

Je m'étais redressé dès lors que j'avais retiré mon haut et me retrouvais à présent torse nu… d'ailleurs je remarquai, après coup, que je m'étais endormi sans T-shirt : or je venais d'en enlever un !

 _ **J'ai totalement perdu la tête ?!…**_

\- « À en juger par ta réaction, constata Levi, t'as l'air plutôt perdu. »

En effet, une certaine forme d'incompréhension se lisait sur mon visage.

« Tu t'es mis à trembler pour je-ne-sais qu'elle raison dans ton sommeil. Pensant que t'avais juste froid je t'ai remis tes fringues. »

 _ **D'où le fait que mon T-shirt ait miraculeusement popé sur moi.**_

Le ténébreux marqua un temps de silence, me considéra, et reprit ensuite, d'une voix plus grave :

« Même si je pense que le problème vient d'ailleurs, ou bien ? »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les draps froissés, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de mon interlocuteur; était-ce une bonne idée de lui en parler ? Était-ce même une bonne idée d'en parler à _quelqu'un_ ? Car oui, jamais personne n'avait eu mot de ce que j'avais pu vivre étant petit. Mon père m'avait toujours formellement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, sous aucun prétexte, et jusqu'à maintenant je respectais encore cette foutu règle.

Je réalisais alors une chose : j'avais eu beau fuir mon paternel il y a de cela deux ans, j'étais, aujourd'hui encore, indirectement sous son emprise, de par ce simple silence.

Durant toute mon enfance et encore maintenant, le désir de faire part de ces horreurs brûlait mes lèvres: mais à quoi bon ? En parler n'arrangerait rien, ce qui était fait était fait. Et puis après tout, qui me croirait ? Quel intérêt y aurait-il à me confier à une personne incapable de m'aider autrement qu'en éprouvant de la pitié à mon égard ? Aucun…

Pourtant ce désir n'avait de cesse de brûler en moi, j'avais enfin l'occasion d'exprimer toute ma souffrance, de me délivrer, d'alléger mes épaules de ce lourd fardeaux que je portais depuis des années et qui était décidément trop pesant pour un enfant, même si celui-ci avait bien grandi entre temps…

Je pris alors cette perche que le destin me tendait et me lançai, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma cage thoracique : j'allais enfin exprimer ce que j'avais mit sous silence pendant des années.

\- « Oui… » murmurai-je, d'une voix hésitante.

Levi soupira, peut être de lassitude, ou d'énervement j'avais du mal à en cerner l'origine. Je compris ensuite, lorsqu'une de ses mains se mit à caresser mes cheveux, qu'aucune animosité n'émanait de lui, seulement un profond sentiment de soutient.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, m'invitant à exprimer ce qui me tourmentait. J'inspirai un grand coup, essayant au mieux de rassembler mes idées :

« Je… je sais pas trop par où commencer… T'es la première personne à qui j'en parle et… j'ai peur de ta réaction… »

\- « Tu sais gamin, j'ai vingt-sept pyj' et je bosse dans un gang, les histoires louches ça me connaît. »

Sa remarque visait à détendre l'atmosphère, ce qu'il fit à moitié. En effet il avait dû entendre des récits bien plus graves que les miens durant sa ''carrière professionnel'', cependant rien ni personne ne pouvait calmer mon anxiété en ce moment.

\- « C'est sûr… » acquiesçai-je à mi-mot.

Mon monologue débuta.

« Je… je suis né à Shiganshina, c'est un petit village de peut être milles habitants, voire moins, près d'ici. J'y ai vécu dans une maison de campagne, avec ma mère, mon père et ma sœur adoptive Mikasa. Ma mère a toujours eu une santé fragile, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. C'était une femme extraordinaire qui a malheureusement quitté ce monde lorsque j'avais quinze ans. Ma sœur a rejoint notre famille lorsque nous avions tous deux huit ans. Quant à mon père… il est médecin. Je ne sais plus à quel moment ça a commencé, je devais avoir… onze ans ?, je fouillai dans ma mémoire, Oui c'est ça, onze ans. Et il… il a… »

Je n'arrivai plus à émettre le moindre son, je déglutis bruyamment, mes mains était devenues moites.

« Il a commencé à faire des expériences sur mon corps. » avouai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Tous mes souvenirs filèrent alors à toute vitesse dans mon crâne.

« Tous les jours en revenant de l'école je voyais ma mère assise dans le salon avec mon père, tous deux souriants. Et puis un jour il… il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me montrer dans le sous-sol. C'était mon père, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai douté de lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Et je l'ai suivis dans la cave… et… et j'aurai jamais dû… Je me souviendrais toujours de cette cave sombre, humide, et de mon père, ses outils à la main, qui me faisait subir ces choses horribles !… »

Ma voix tremblait à mesure que j'avançai dans mes explications, mes souvenirs se confondaient et des images accompagnaient mon discours. Je paniquai, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, j'étais au bord des larmes, mon coeur manquait des battements. Je m'étais recroquevillé sur moi, mes mains arrachant mes mèches de cheveux.

« J'avais tellement mal, partout, au bras mais surtout au coeur, il me serait si fort… je suffoquais ! Je voulais appeler à l'aide, je… j'y comprenais plus rien et… ma mère était là-haut, à quelques mètres ! Pourquoi mon père me faisait ça ?! J'arrêtais pas de hurler aussi fort que je pouvais que j'étais désolé, que je recommencerai plus, même si je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait me reprocher, je voulais juste qu'il s'arrête ! J'avais dû faire quelque chose d'effroyable pour subir ça, ça devait être de ma faute, non ?! »

Je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter, des larmes commencèrent à rouler contre mes joues, mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais le regard livide, fixant un point invisible : j'étais en train de devenir fou.

« Pourquoi ma mère ne venait pas me voir, elle ne m'entendais pas ?!… À vrai dire non, mon père s'assurait toujours de me mettre un chiffon dans la bouche ou alors l'une de ses grandes mains d'où s'échappait une forte odeur de spray antiseptique qui me donnait envie de vomir… Puis je revenais dans le salon, une fois qu'il avait fini, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres; ma mère y croyait ! Mon… mon père m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de tout ça, encore moins ma mère ! J'en pouvais plus, j'en… j'en avais assez de tout ça, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête ! J'ai… j'ai jamais rien fait de mal… alors pourquoi… ? »

Je craquai, fondant en larme, me débarrassant enfin d'un poids qui m'empêchait d'avancer, dans tous les sens du terme. Je hoquetai, me rappelant de chaque moment de torture, tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir… je pleurai à chaude larme, tremblant comme un faon, la tête entre mes genoux.

Je sentis alors un des bras de Levi qui m'entourait, au niveau de mes épaules, afin de me rapprocher de lui. Je relevai la tête, le visage couvert de larmes et celle-ci vint se reposer contre la sienne, puis je me retournai entièrement et enroulai mes bras autour de son ventre, reposai mon front contre son torse, et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps; je m'accrochais à Levi comme s'il était mon dernier recourt, ma dernière bouée avant de me noyer…

* * *

Les minutes passèrent, j'étais fatigué. Fatigué de tout: d'avoir pleuré, de me sentir minable, d'avoir remémoré le passé… Je m'étais à peine réveillé que j'avais déjà envie de me rendormir, espérant que le temps passerait plus vite et que mes souvenirs seraient moins douloureux à supporter dans mon sommeil qu'à présent.

Je levai le regard en direction de Levi. Je sentais que j'avais les yeux lourds, certainement rouges de larmes, encore humides et le visage déformé par la tristesse et la peine. Celui de Levi n'était pas aussi placide qu'à l'accoutumé, une certaine forme d'empathie se lisait à travers ses yeux gris.

D'un geste d'une douceur incroyable il déposa sur mon front un chaste baiser puis il caressa avec tendresse mes joues et mes paupières.

\- « Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, tandis qu'il effectuait ses caresses.

\- « T'y es pour rien… » lui avouai-je d'une voix cassée. « T'as certainement dû entendre des choses plus graves, à côté de ça mon histoire doit être ordinaire… »

Mes yeux fixaient de nouveau les draps, comme si la solution à mes problèmes étaient écris à l'encre sur ces derniers, et pendant un court instant je regrettai que ce ne fut pas le cas car si seulement il y en avait une, de solution.

Je jetai ensuite un œil à mon épaule, la blessure avait disparu, ou du moins jusqu'à mon prochain cauchemar qui ne saurait tarder.

\- « Oui, ton histoire est complètement banale… »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc. Je ne comprenais pas la soudaine réponse de Levi et sa dureté; qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ?

\- « P-pardon ?… » fis-je, totalement désorienté.

\- « J'te dis que ton histoire est banale : et elle ne devrait pas l'être ! Ce genre d'actes à beau être connu de tous, ça reste quelque chose d'horrible qui ne devrait _jamais_ se produire ! »

Son timbre de voix s'était brusquement endurci, devenant de ce fait bien plus grave, sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Avais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

« Écoutes moi, c'est pas parce qu'une autre personne sur cette planète a subit pire dans la vie que tes souffrances sont insignifiantes, j'me suis bien fait comprendre ?! »

 _ **Wo putain, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!**_

\- « Heum… ou-oui » balbutiai-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Je ne saurai dire s'il m'encourageait ou s'il m'engueulait. Toujours est-il que mon histoire ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Je dirai même qu'il embrassait ma cause, voire même un peu trop venant de sa part.

Levi soupira, se calmant petit à petit – je suppose – il se détacha de moi et se retourna en direction du chevet pour en sortir, du tiroir, un paquet de cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet et un cendrier.

Tout en enfilant mon haut – comme il commençait à se faire un tantinet froid – je m'interrogeai sur le ténébreux et sa consommation de tabac. La cigarette qu'il venait à présent d'allumer n'était certainement pas la première de la journée, Dieu sait combien sont déjà mortes au combat en ne serait-ce qu'une matinée… ou plus… je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. En tout cas ce qui était certain c'est que mes cours étaient légèrement compromis…

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Levi se plia en deux et ramassa sans dire un mot quelque chose se trouvant à terre. Lorsqu'il me tendit le dit-objet je compris qu'il s'agissait de mon portable: comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Aucune idée !

L'horloge affichait treize heure et vingt-six minutes; effectivement la matinée était depuis loongtemps passée et mes cours commencés depuis belle lurette.

 _ **Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis levé moi déjà… ?**_

Lassé d'enchaîner mauvaises nouvelles sur mauvaises nouvelles, je balançai – de ma douceur légendaire – mon portable, qui vint rebondir sur le lit. Je considérai pendant un certain temps la cigarette que portait à ses lèvres Levi: on dit que le tabac à des vertus contre le stresse, ou bien ?…

« Je peux ? »

\- « Hum ? »

Le noirâtre n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre le sujet de ma question. Aussi, je tâchai de m'exprimer plus clairement :

« Est-ce que je peux en prendre une bouffée ? » indiquant de mon index l'objet de mes désirs.

Il sembla hésiter pendant de nombreuses secondes, ne sachant sûrement pas comment interpréter mon soudain intérêt pour ce genre de pratique n'étant pas un grand fumeur.

Il se résigna, décollant à l'aide de son pouce ainsi que de son index la cigarette de ses lèvres afin de me la passer. Je l'amenais ensuite à ma bouche et en prit une bouffée… que je regrettai bien vite…

\- « Putain c'est vraiment dégueulasse… ! » hurlai-je tout en toussant – ou plutôt en crachant mes poumons – et en tapant du plat de la main ma poitrine.

Je rendis la cigarette à son propriété avec grand plaisir: mais quelle idée à la con de faire ça alors que je ne supporte pas la clope ! Ma gorge me brûlait et une larme s'échappait de mon œil. Réflexion faite : la clope, c'est vraiment de la merde !

Levi, comme pour me montrer sa ''supériorité'', tira un long coup sur sa cigarette avant d'expulser le plus naturellement du monde la fumée.

 _ **En attendant c'est pas moi qui vais mourir d'un cancer du poumon alors on verra qui de nous deux rira le dernier, Ackerman !**_

\- « C'est normal pour toi de réagir comme ça, fumer c'est pour les adultes, gamin. Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand… » avoua-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

\- « Sérieux, tu peux pas être sympa plus de dix secondes ? Ça t'écorcherait la gorge de te montrer un peu plus… je sais pas moi… tactile ? »

\- « Dans quel sens du terme ? » me demanda le noir de jais, une lueur vicieuse dans le regard, lourd de sous-entendu et auquel je n'avais même pas pensé.

\- « Certainement pas celui à quoi tu penses… Je voulais dire : avoir du tact. Tu sais, avoir un sentiment délicat de la mesure, des nuances, des convenances dans les relations avec autrui ! Qualités qui te qualifient totalement… »

C'est dans ces moments là que mes capacités de littéraire font leurs preuves et me sont d'une grande aide…

\- « Tu sais gamin, moi aussi je peux apprendre par coeur la définition du Larousse, ça en fait pas de toi quelqu'un de cultivé pour autant… »

… ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Levi intervienne. Lui aussi est en FAC de Lettres, il devrait me soutenir, nan ?!

Remarque, pour le nombre de fois où il s'y rend…

Cela pouvait sembler étrange de me voir aussi détendu en comparaison avec l'état dans lequel j'étais il y a quelques minutes. Moi même cela m'étonnait. Cependant, pour me justifier, je dirais tout simplement que c'est grâce à Levi et à sa présence, ça ainsi que le temps qui s'était écoulé et qui avait tout de même eu raison de mes souvenirs douloureux. Comme dit plus tôt : ce qui est fait est fait.

D'autant plus qu'au delà de la souffrance vécue se cachait un nouveau sentiment; celui d'un profond soulagement. Jamais je n'aurai cru en parler à quelqu'un dans ma vie… jamais.

Je laissai échapper d'entre mes lèvres un souffle de soulagement, accompagné ensuite de toussotements dû au reste de fumée dans mes poumons dont mon corps peinait à se débarrasser. Levi leva ses sourcils, visiblement stupéfait de ma réaction et de ma faiblesse face à une si insignifiante cigarette, du moins à ses yeux.

Me rappelant d'un seul coup la raison pour laquelle j'avais tenté de fumer – tentative soldée par un échec – je m'adressai à Levi, d'une voix nonchalante, identique à la sienne.

\- « Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas aller en cours aujourd'hui ?… »

\- « Non… » répond-t-il sèchement, sans pour autant développer ses propos.

 _ **Ohhh comme c'est étonnant…**_

Je fixai ensuite, le regard perdu, la porte de la chambre qui représentait un espèce de pallier: une fois franchi l'on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et la quête ''se rendre à la FAC'' serait validée. Avec ma lèvre supérieure droite légèrement relevée je pesais le pour et le contre de la situation : j'avais déjà loupé plusieurs heures de cours et arriver maintenant ne me ferait assister qu'à trois d'entre elles, qui plus est Levi ne daignait pas m'accompagner. Alors à quoi bon y aller ?

Je me laissai alors retombé contre le matelas, rebondissant contre celui-ci, les bras en étoile de mer et un long soupir décidé sortant de ma bouche.

\- « On peut savoir pourquoi tu souffles autant, gamin ? »

Je détournai le regard vers le ténébreux qui était d'ailleurs en train d'écraser sa troisième… dixième… bref : sa clope !

\- « Je soupires de peine… à l'idée de devoir te supporter toute une après-midi… ! » Je me mis à répondre de manière identique à la façon dont lui pouvait le faire et jouais à son propre jeu, en parfaite connaissance de cause, ce que visiblement mon interlocuteur comprit sans mal.

\- « Oh… ma nonchalance aurait-elle déteint sur toi ? »

\- « … Peut être… » fis-je d'un sourire taquin, dévoilant ainsi toutes mes dents.

Levi se releva, laissant derrière lui un espace vide dont les contours de son corps marquaient encore le matelas. Puis il se dirigea vers sa grande armoire à droite du mur, la porte de cette dernière grinça faiblement, puis le ténébreux scruta d'un air attentif son contenu. En effet je remarquai que Levi était encore en pyjama ce qui m'interpella légèrement. Moi qui pensait qu'il était le genre de personne à se tenir prêt pour la journée dès sept heure du matin… ou bien aujourd'hui était une exception du fait d'avoir couché ensemble hier soir.

Je plongeai un cours instant dans mes pensées.

''Couché ensemble''. Ces mots paraissaient à mes oreilles comme quelque chose d'incroyable, à tout bien y réfléchir. Moi, Eren Jaëger l'avais fait avec Levi Ackerman, dans cette pièce, à l'endroit même où j'étais allongé. Un sourire béa se posa sur mes lèvres, puis je revins à moi alors que le noirâtre sortait du meuble une pile de vêtements.

\- « Tu t'en vas ? » questionnai-je, interpellé par son geste. Je me redressai, à l'aide de mes bras et m'avançai au bord du lit, en tailleur.

\- « Ouais… y'en a qui bossent tu sais… » me répondit-il, jetant furtivement son regard dans ma direction avant de se concentrer sur ses habits.

J'affichai une mine placide, ne prêtant pas attention à sa remarque dont il était difficile de ne pas en percevoir le sous-entendu : _''contrairement à toi !''_

Le noir de jais commença à se déshabiller, retirant d'abord son haut ainsi que son bas, se retrouvant de ce fait en caleçon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une commode et y déposa ses affaires ''sales''. Dire que la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux me dérangeait serait mentir, je détournai cependant le regard et fixai le mur avec insistance, les joues légèrement rougies. Cette réaction était ridicule après ce que nous venions de faire, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être gêné. La situation n'était pas la même qu'hier, j'avais plus l'impression d'être en pleine action de voyeurisme !

Pourtant, la tentation était trop grande, savoir que Levi se trouvait à moitié nu à côté de moi me donnait envie de le regarder furtivement, ce que je fis… et je ne regrettai pas !

Profitant d'une belle vue de son dos nu je remarquai de longues traces rougeâtres sur celui-ci qui n'étaient autre que mes nombreuses griffures, des images de la veille me revinrent en tête, ce qui me fit rougir de plus bel.

Levi se retourna soudainement, je déviai alors de façon très peu discrète la tête, fixant une fois de plus les magnifiques yeux de mon ami le mur. Un rire étouffé – et surtout moqueur – résonna dans la pièce, j'avais à présent la certitude que ma discrétion laissait un peu à désirer. À tout bien y réfléchir le fait que le noirâtre ait délibérément décidé de se déshabiller devant moi afin de voir ma réaction me semblait plus que probable, voir la gêne sur mon visage devait lui faire horriblement plaisir.

Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à me lancer un commentaire :

« Alors, gêné gamin ? Et encore ça c'est rien comparé à ce que je t'ai fait… » ronronna t-il entre ses dents.

Je me raidis soudain, paniqué à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il m'avait fait. Sans plus tarder je bondis or du lit et courus du plus vite que je pouvais, esquivant au passage les divers objets présents dans l'appartement, avant d'arriver devant le miroir de la salle de bain, contemplant ainsi avec stupeur mon corps.

\- « Leviiii ! » hurlai-je dans tout l'appartement.

* * *

\- « Oï gamin, c'est pas la fin du monde… » se justifia auprès de moi le noir de jais, son bras reposant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, son regard planté dans ma direction.

Assis sur le canapé, j'avais caché mon corps à l'aide d'un T-shirt, me retrouvant ainsi à moitié en pyjama et en habits de ''travail'', ce qui était assez ridicule.

J'étais partiellement irrité après cette merveilleuse découverte – ceci est ironique – et n'avais clairement pas envie de discuter avec le noirâtre. D'habitude ma colère n'est que passagère et repart aussi vite qu'elle arrive, mais là elle était plus persistante. Bien sûr je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment mais cette situation allait être assez dur à expliquer aux autres…

« … c'est pas un ou deux suçons et trois morsures qui vont te faire du mal ! »

Je haussai le ton à sa remarque, montrant les crocs et courbant le dos tel un chat :

« _Un_ ou _deux_ ?! _Trois_ morsures ?! Huit suçons et cinq morsures, Levi ! Tu sais pas compter ma parole ! »

Il souffla de fatigue, buvant également d'une traite le fond de café qui lui restait avant de poser la tasse dans l'évier.

\- « T'avais pas l'air de détester ça hier, vu comment tu gémissais… »

Mes joues se tintèrent d'une couleur pivoine alors que je grinçai des dents; il n'avait pas tort… et c'est ce qui m'énervais justement ! Non mais qu'on soit bien d'accord : un ou deux marquages, c'est agréable; une morsure bien placée, ça fait du bien; mais y a des limites quand même !

\- « Et je vais faire comment moi pour cacher ça à mes potes demain ? » lui demandai-je.

\- « Ça c'est pas mon problème ! » répliqua-t-il nonchalamment, décrochant du porte-manteau sa veste avant de l'enfiler, prêt à partir.

\- « Tss, t'as raison fous toi de ma gueule… »

Tout le cœur du problème résidait dans le fait que d'ici demain soir je serais en présence de tous les autres et qu'à moins d'un miracle – ou d'une soudaine épidémie d'aveuglement – ceux-ci se rendraient forcément compte des marques sur mon corps. S'en suivront de nombreux questionnement et Dieu sait que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler plus que nécessaire… Cette décision s'était prise il y a quelques minutes. Après mon message sur la conversation de groupe tous commencèrent à s'en envoyer d'autres, et ainsi, avec ma participation, décidèrent d'organiser une soirée tous ensemble vendredi soir. Sasha s'était gentiment proposée pour que la fête se déroule chez elle et de nous héberger pour la nuit. Tous nous nous mettions d'accord sur une heure et sur les affaires à apporter; ainsi je fus de corvée boissons.

Levi quant à lui avait du ''travail'' à faire cet après-midi, me laissant de ce fait seul à l'appartement, ou du moins pas pour longtemps…

\- « Bref, j'te laisse les clés, si jamais tu veux sortir pose les sous le paillasson… » m'ordonna Levi, ses chaussures de ville aux pieds. Il s'était vêtu d'une chemise noire – différente de celle habituelle – et d'un pantalon bleu marine ainsi qu'une cravate de la même couleur. Autant dire qu'il était particulièrement séduisant, ce qui me fit légèrement baisser ma garde.

« Et pour en revenir à ces fameuses marques… » débuta-t-il.

Ma coquille se brisa totalement quand, après s'être approché d'un pas félin vers moi, il me susurra, d'une voix mielleuse :

« … ça prouve que tu m'appartiens totalement. D'autant plus que… t'es hyper sexy comme ça, Eren. »

Puis, tournant avec discrétion sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers la porte avant de quitter la pièce, en la claquant derrière lui.

Je restai pendant un moment à considérer cette même porte, répétant en boucle dans ma tête les dernières paroles du noirâtre: je n'étais désormais plus du tout en colère.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello tout le monde, c'est Kuroshine ! Après deux looooongs mois d'attente voici ENFIN le chapitre 19 ! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet énorme attente, j'ai vraiment fait au mieux, je vous assure… Un grand merci pour vos commentaires et vos soutiens, ça m'a beaucoup aidé, vraiment. Ma galère n'est pas fini et d'autres embrouilles se foutent encore dans ma vie, d'un point de vue familiale. Navré de ne pas pouvoir en parler, c'est un sujet assez personnel et je peux comprendre que ça doit être frustrant de ne pas en savoir plus mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Sachez cependant qu'au niveau du moral je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai pu revoir ses vacances des personnes qui me manquaient terriblement et je suis retournée en Alsace, chez moi et ça fait un bien fou ! La saison 2 de l'attaque des titans est également un ÉNORME facteur en faveur de ma bonne humeur ! J'ai teeellement hâte d'en apprendre plus sur l'univers ! Bref, je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre avant de reprendre les cours, les oraux blancs approchant je n'aurai jamais pu écrire en parallèle à mes révisions (déjà que je ne suis pas très en avance). Enfin, trêve de bavardage, le chapitre vous attend, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, à bientôt j'espère et d'ici là portez vous bien, bye !

Chapitre 19

 _ **Putain mais dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutu…**_

Vingt minutes… cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que je fixais avec angoisse une porte en PVC, d'un blanc aveuglant. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Premièrement le fait d'imaginer quelqu'un en train de m'observer pose des questions quant à ma santé mentale, et deuxièmement la raison n'a pas le mérite d'être fondée…

Je me trouvais en ce moment devant la chambre d'hôpital de Petra, dont j'avais décidé de prendre des nouvelles, à l'improviste. Chose que je n'aurais – tout bien réfléchis – pas dû faire ! De nombreuses questions virevoltaient dans ma tête ''devais-je rentrer alors même que je ne l'avais pas prévenue de mon arrivée ? Ou bien devais-je ne pas en prendre compte ? Et si elle se trouvait dans une situation gênante du fait qu'elle n'avait pas prévu ma venu ? Et si je rentrais au lieu d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile qui fixe une porte dans laquelle un trou aurait pu se former tant la puissance de mon regard était perçante !''

Honnêtement les personnes qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs devaient me prendre pour un fou… ou un patient qui se serait échappé du troisième étage de l'hôpital !

Tiraillé entre ''rebrousser chemin'' et ''ouvrir cette foutu porte'', je réfléchis encore un long moment, tout en grinçant d'impatiente des dents.

Au final je me décidai à poser ma main contre la poignet, l'accrochant fermement, avant de frapper à la porte – après mûres hésitations – de ma main gauche, à trois reprises.

Ma respiration se coupa, attendant une réponse avec appréhension, comme si le temps s'était stoppé.

Soudain une faible voix transperça avec beaucoup de peine la porte, m'invitant à entrer : je m'exécutais : pas question de faire attendre une lady !

\- « Bonjour jeune homme, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? » poursuivis la ''lady'', à ma vue.

La propriétaire de cette douce voix était assise sur son lit de draps blancs. Elle avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés, son visage était pâle et elle n'était pas maquillée, à la différence de d'habitude. Elle ne portait aucun bijoux à ses oreilles, au cou, ou à ses poignets. Ses mains étaient croisées et posées sur ses cuisses découvertes; elle portait une robe d'hôpital de couleur blanche, parfaitement fermée, contrairement aux blouses vertes qui elles sont ouvertes aux côtes. Elle arborait un sourire chaleureux malgré la fatigue que son visage laissait transparaître. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, ce qui était relativement normal si l'on prenait en compte l'environnement dans lequel elle vivait.

La voir ainsi au naturel créait un véritable contraste entre son attitude dans son milieu professionnel où le paraître est un élément indispensable, et son apparence en ce moment. Cependant le maquillage et les vêtements ne changeaient pas sa prestance qu'ils soient présents ou non, elle dégageait toujours encore un charme incroyable et une grande douceur, ainsi que des manières très distinguées : elle intimidait naturellement les gens.

\- « Rien en particulier, hormis le plaisir de votre vue. » fis-je tout en m'approchant de la rousse, déposant un chaste baisé sur le dos de sa main, une fois à sa porté.

Elle sourit de plus bel, remontant avec discrétion ses draps afin de cacher ses jambes qui se confondaient, de par leurs blancheurs, avec ces derniers.

\- « Tu dois être déçu, je ne suis pas sous mon meilleur jour. Excuse-moi pour mon apparence négligé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des collègues de la sorte… »

Elle semblait sincèrement désolée, voire même confuse, en tout cas la jeune femme laissait clairement transparaître de la gêne, que ce soit dans sa manière de parler ou même d'agir… ce qui ne fit que confirmer ce pourquoi j'étais anxieux…

\- « C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de venir à l'improviste. Et puis vous êtes loin d'être aussi ''négligée'' que vous le prétendez… »

Je sentis alors sa main qui frappa d'un geste vif le bout de mes doigts, ce qui me tira un léger cri de surprise et de plainte.

\- « Et moi loin d'être aussi vieille que tes vouvoiements laissent supposer ! »

\- « C'est une raison pour me frapper ?! » m'exclamai-je gentiment tout en massant le bout de mes doigts, comme si la rousse m'avait ''réellement'' fait mal.

Mon stratagème eut l'air de fonctionner sur elle puisque son expression devint bien plus douce qu'auparavant, ce qui n'allait pas de pair avec ses paroles. Cette constatation me réconforta dans l'idée que ce n'était pas _moi_ qui n'étais pas doué pour ce genre de chose mais que la _véritable_ erreur venait de l'insensibilité de Levi.

\- « Oui ! Exceptionnellement tu as le droit de me tutoyer, après tout nous sommes en dehors du cadre professionnel… »

\- « Je ne peux pas… Ce serait vous manquer de respect… » répondis-je machinalement, mon regard plongé dans le sien, une mine sérieuse sur le visage.

\- « Ce qui relève du manque de respect, poursuivit-elle, c'est cette distance que tu mets entre nous. Actuellement je te considère comme un ami et non comme un collègue, si tu n'en fais pas autant alors je serai forcée de me comporter comme si c'était le cas… et te demander de sortir. »

Je raclai ma gorge, déclinai le regard en direction du mur et pinçai avec mes dents le bout de ma lèvre inférieur. Je comprenais sa réaction, aussi tordue soit elle, et en entrevoyais même le sens caché… si je m'adressai à elle comme à une amie elle aurait la certitude que tout ce qui sortirait de nos lèvres ne relèverait pas du cadre professionnel. Et si mes souvenirs des cours d'Hanji étaient justes – car oui je n'avais pas fait que la sourde oreille durant ses heures d'explications – mêler la vie professionnel et personnel était prohibé dans la pègre : qu'importe ce que nous dirions, rien de tout cela ne serait relayé aux autres, un bon moyen de s'assurer que la personne en face s'adresse à soi, à coeur ouvert.

\- « Comme tu voudras… »

Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle gigota quelques secondes dans ses draps, s'apprêtant à se lever, avant de se rendre compte de la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait et de stopper court à ses mouvements. Son regard se tourna dans ma direction, pointant de l'index une petite table, blanche, sur laquelle était posée une théière ainsi que deux tasses, tout aussi blanches – décidément la couleur était au rendez-vous. –

\- « Pour prouver ta bonne foi sers nous un peu de thé, jeune homme ! » demanda la rousse avec une voix faiblement autoritaire, qui ne lui allait – pour être honnête – pas du tout.

\- « Ahlala… » soupirai-je tout en apportant les-dites affaires, servant par la suite le liquide encore chaud dans les tasses.

Je manquai de me brûler, le thé était encore récent et la température très élevée. Je laissai échapper un cri de surprise qui interpella la jeune femme, je la rassurai et lui dis que ce n'était rien. Je lui passai alors sa tasse fumante et pris entre mes mains la mienne; une douce odeur de bergamote s'en dégagea.

« Earl Grey… » affirmai-je avec entrain, surpris par mes connaissances en matière de thé.

Car oui, je n'affectionnais pas _uniquement_ le café et l'alcool !

\- « Bien joué… » me félicita Petra, visiblement tout aussi étonnée que moi de ma réponse.

Ma fierté était montée d'un cran, impressionner la femme qui venait à peine de me passer un savon avait quelque chose de réjouissant. Je profitai de l'occasion et de sa bonne humeur pour engager la conversation pour laquelle j'étais venu à la base, en plus du fait de prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- « Petra… ? »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Dis-moi… que c'est-il passé ce soir là… ? »

Ma question était tout sauf discrète, pourtant j'avais tenté d'y aller avec des pincettes afin de ne pas la bousculer, les événements étant tout de même assez récents et le souvenir – pour sûr – encore douloureux.

Elle fixa le sol pendant plusieurs secondes, muette, le visage placide. Puis elle se redressa, plantant ses yeux dorés dans les miens, suspicieuse.

\- « À qui est-ce que je m'adresse ? À Levi ? Ou à toi… ? »

\- « À Eren Jaëger. » répondis-je d'un ton décidé et grave.

Elle soupira, d'abord hésitante quant à ma franchise. Quand soudain, après de longues secondes à me regarder dans le blanc des yeux – à croire qu'elle sondait mon âme –, elle feignit d'être joyeuse et afficha un léger sourire en coin.

\- « Rien de bien particulier… Je m'étais rendu chez un client et ça à mal tourné… ça arrive souvent tu sais… »

\- « Petra…, l'interpellai-je en élevant la voix, à d'autres ! » grognai-je, comprenant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

Elle se résigna rapidement à me mentir plus longtemps, comprenant que je ne goberais pas ses histoires.

\- « Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Levi… » chuchota la rousse, visiblement anxieuse à l'idée que le noirâtre puisse apprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- « Promis… » fis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Une mine paniquée se dessina sur son visage, puis elle inspira profondément. D'une voix tremblante m'avoua finalement :

« J'avais demandé un rendez-vous avec un client dénommé Mark Dietrich, il est plutôt célèbre dans notre gang. Il fait parti des personnes avec lesquels l'on deal le plus et en ce qui le concerne les armes, en particulier. C'était un très bon ami d'Elrick, une personne aussi influente ne pouvait qu'être en liens avec les derniers événements qui se sont produits… Rico m'a arrangé un rendez-vous, elle est à la fois ma supérieur mais également mon acolyte, son grade lui permet de fixer ce genre de rencontre… J'y suis donc allée, avec la fervente envie de tirer cette histoire au clair…

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu… Lorsque je me suis approchée de Dietrich son garde du corps s'est montré méfiant et m'a ordonné de le laisser me fouiller, il n'était pas dans l'erreur : j'avais avec moi un Beretta, au cas où la situation tournerait mal… ce qui fut le cas. Lorsque sa main commençait à tâter l'objet en question j'ai paniquée. Je me suis décalée, j'ai sortie mon arme et je l'ai pointé en direction de Dietrich. J'ai sûrement été trop violente, à vrai dire c'est même sûr, et le garde du corps n'a pas attendu midi à quatorze heures pour me tirer dans l'épaule afin de m'arrêter. J'ai poussé un cri, Rico a accouru, et… je me suis évanouie. Et à mon réveil j'étais ici. »

Je la considérai un moment, bouche bée, alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle fuyait mon regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- « Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas Dietrich qui a tiré en premier ? » me sembla être la question la plus importante à poser compte tenu des circonstances.

La rousse continuait à fixer la table blanche, les yeux dans le vide, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- « Non… je n'ai pas su tirer cette histoire au clair… et c'est bien la seule chose qui me dérange. »

\- « Du peu que je sache, Dietrich est un ami de Levi, ou tout au plus une connaissance ou… »

Un bruit sourd retentit, celle d'une porte que l'on aurait ouverte, me coupant dans le partage de mes maigres connaissances. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'une voix résonna, qui eut pour effet d'afficher sur le visage de Petra une mine soudainement bien sérieuse.

\- « Ne cherche pas plus loin c'est un ami de Levi. » s'exprima cette dernière, d'une voix monotone, sans sentiments.

Je me retournai donc vers cette voix féminine. Elle appartenait à une jeune femme élancée, aux cheveux blancs assez courts, avec deux magnifiques yeux bleus-argentés. Elle devait être à peine plus âgée que moi, bien que la couleur de ses cheveux laissaient supposer le contraire – il s'agissait sûrement d'une coloration – et pourtant elle semblait bien plus sérieuse et autoritaire que moi…

Je me retournai, d'un air interrogé, vers Petra. Remarquant très vite mon incompréhension elle s'adressa alors à la femme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce :

« Oh.. ! Caporal-chef Rico. Que faites-vous ici ?.. »

 _ **Tient, tient… C'est donc elle ''Rico''…**_

\- « La même chose que ce jeune homme je suppose; prendre de vos nouvelles. N'est-ce pas ? » Elle se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea, d'un regard gênant et pesant.

Je n'osais pas tellement la contredire, son visage ne m'inspirait pas une très grande sympathie et je craignais même qu'elle ne devienne mécontente. Ainsi je ne lui répondis que d'un hochement de tête, sans émettre le moindre son.

\- « C'est très gentil à vous, poursuivit la rousse, vous vouliez vous joindre à notre conversation ? »

 _ **Si ce n'est pas déjà fait...**_

J'appuyai mes pensées négatives d'une figure très peu sympathique envers la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, si tenté qu'elle m'ait vu… Elle s'approcha du lit d'hôpital, posant ses mains contre les barreaux, au pied de ce dernier.

\- « Je m'y vois forcée, je pense que certaines clarifications sont nécessaires à ce garçon… ou bien ? » fit-elle tout en me fixant, d'une voix décidée.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête. Petra n'ajouta aucune parole, devenue soudainement très peu bavarde visiblement; la présence de Rico la rendait bien silencieuse. Bien qu'elle semblait être de prime abord plutôt froide elle n'avait pas l'air bien méchante.

« Donc… Dietrich n'est pas seulement une ''connaissance'' de Levi, c'est un ami très proche et de longue date. J'en veux pour preuve sa réaction après avoir appris les liens entre Petra et Levi lorsque tu es tombée à terre et alors que je me suis approchée de toi tu m'as demandé de prévenir Levi au plus vite. Dietrich n'était pas très loin non plus et a bien évidement entendu tes paroles, et crois le ou non mais il s'est instantanément raidis. Paniqué, il m'a laissé appeler une ambulance sans même poser de questions, me faisant ses plus plates excuses pour le comportement d'un de ses gardes. Quelques minutes plus tard tu te retrouvais ici. »

Elle conclut sa phrase par un geste de la main à travers ses cheveux argentés, sans trop savoir ou poser le regard à part sur la rousse dont les yeux étaient rivés dans le vide, visiblement étourdie.

\- « Je… je ne savais pas… je ne pensais pas… qu'ils étaient proches… je… » Petra balbutia, cherchant avec désespoir ses mots pour justifier ses actions passées, comprenant que ces dernières étaient basés sur de fausses hypothèses comme quoi Dietrich était un ennemi de Levi, et non son allier.

Certaines choses restaient flous dans ma tête, comme le moyen que Rico avait utilisé pour justifier la balle que la jeune Caporale s'était prise, ou encore les raisons pour lesquels Petra le pensait suspect, et surtout pourquoi était-elle rentrée en action ? Et surtout aussi peu accompagnée !

\- « Je n'étais pas plus renseignée que toi, je ne suis pas informatrice. Je me suis contentée d'appeler Levi directement pour avoir confirmation… Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, tu sais ? » interrogea la blanche à la rousse.

Petra baissa les yeux, froissant frénétiquement les draps de son lit entre ses poings fermés, submergée par une espèce de vague de rage.

\- « Si vous saviez qu'il n'était pas notre ennemi, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas prévenue ?! » se mit à hurler la jeune convalescente.

\- « Et comment, bordel de merde, j'étais censé connaître tes véritables intentions à ce rendez-vous alors que tu ne m'as strictement rien dit ! Tu penses bien que si j'avais su je t'en aurais empêché !»

\- « Ah parce que vous n'étiez pas au courant ? » intervenais-je alors, surpris par leur échange.

L'argentée se retourna vers moi, qui me trouvais à la droite de Petra, soit à la diagonale de Rico. Elle semblait du genre à déverser sa colère sur qui compte croisait son regard, sans distinction aucune entre ceux qui lui causaient du tort et ceux qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. De ce fait, elle s'adressa à moi sur un ton légèrement irrité :

« Non, en effet ! Je pensais que cette midinette était suffisamment intelligente pour gérer ses affaires toute seule. La voir prendre un rendez-vous avec un dealer alors qu'elle l'est elle-même ne me paraissait pas suspect. Et voilà où ça l'a mené… »

Petra était morte de honte. Son visage transpirait la gêne et le malaise, réalisant petit à petit l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Rico restait silencieuse, fixant d'un regard mauvais la jeune femme. La voir dans cet état ne me plaisait absolument pas, elle qui était si assurée en temps normal donnait l'impression de perdre pied et de ne plus rien contrôler à la situation. Ses échanges avec Rico montraient qu'elle était bien sa subordonnée et qu'elle lui devait le respect, même si, à sa place, je l'aurai sûrement déjà envoyé balader.

Je décidai donc de baisser la pression, qui devenait pesante dans cette pièce.

\- « Écoutez, si Dietrich est réellement un ami de Levi alors il n'y a rien à craindre! Levi à l'intention de le voir samedi soir, ils tireront sûrement cette histoire au clair… Et puis, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave, non ? »

 _ **Par pitiez, si un talent caché devait se révéler maintenant faites que ce soit celui de modérateur !**_

Long silence dans la chambre… que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ! J'avais dit quelque chose de mal ? Alors oui, avoir une balle dans l'épaule c'est pas ce que j'appellerai ''bien s'en tirer'', mais pour peu que l'autre garde du corps sache un peu plus viser elle l'aurait eu dans la tête ou dans un organe vital !

Soudain, l'argentée se mouva, passa devant moi sans me regarder, puis prit dans ses bras la rousse pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers nous, le regard plus léger, et nous fit alors, d'une voix monotone :

« Prenez soin de vous, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… »

La porte claqua, ne laissant derrière elle que Petra et moi, la fixant avec insistance, l'image de Rico encore dans nos têtes.

\- « À vous aussi… » chuchota Petra, encore sous le choc, alors que l'argentée ne l'entendait certainement plus.

* * *

La jeune femme n'avait plus rien dit suite à la visite de Rico. Elle resta encore silencieuse un bon moment à considérer le sol. Quant à moi je considérai de plus en plus que ma présence était dérangeante, je n'avais donc qu'une hâte : saisir l'occasion idéale afin de m'en aller.

Cependant l'expression que Petra affichait ne me donnait pas spécialement envie de partir… Elle était devenue bien pâle, presque livide, je finis même par constater qu'elle tremblait par petits accoues. S'évanouir après s'être fait tirer dessus ne devait pas être la plus belle expérience du monde, encore moins lorsque mourir n'est pas une option, surtout dans ce milieu professionnel. Petra avait dû voir sa mort la frôler de près, en sachant maintenant que la raison pour laquelle elle s'était autant mise en danger était irrationnelle et aurait pu lui coûter la vie – pour rien – son choc était légitime…

Qui serai-je pour l'abandonner dans un moment pareil ?

La solution m'apparut d'elle-même, évidente, certes, mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Aussi, je la pris entre mes bras, au bord du lit, en paraissant le moins gêné possible, appréhendant tout de même sa réaction.

Elle fut au dessus de ce dont je pouvais m'attendre; Petra répondit à mon étreinte. J'entendis alors de faibles reniflements et quelques sanglots, ainsi que des petites gouttes sur mon épaule : elle fondait en larme.

Pris de compassion, je caressai tendrement son dos en la pressant contre moi, soufflant des chuchotements à ses oreilles afin de la calmer.

\- « _Chuuut…_ ça va aller… » fis-je d'une voix douce.

Elle m'agrippa désespérément, ses tremblements devenant de plus en plus forts, tout comme ses sanglots. Malgré sa carapace d'acier, Petra restait une femme avec des faiblesses, comme tout être humain. Je n'avais plus affaire à la Caporal Petra Ral mais à Petra tout court, une personne devenue une amie à mes yeux…

C'est alors que le claquement de la porte de l'hôpital retentit, pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Je relevai lentement la tête afin de ne pas brusquer la rousse, pour tomber nez à nez avec des magnifiques yeux argentés, dont la profondeur ne laissait pas planer le doute quand à leur propriétaire.

Apparemment Rico n'était pas la seule Caporal-chef ayant l'intention de rendre visite à Petra aujourd'hui.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous, une fois encore les notes seront à la fin du chapitre. Celle-ci sert juste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Mais bon, c'est important de le dire…

Chapitre 20

Rare étaient les fois où l'on m'avait étreint avec une intensité pareille, mon caractère froid ne m'en donnant pas tant l'occasion. Pourtant les mains frêles qui s'accrochaient désespérément à mon haut étaient la preuve que je n'inspirais pas que de l'austérité.

Le petit corps tremblant contre mon torse réveillait inconsciemment mon côté protecteur, profondément enfouit en moi.

Ce court moment d'intimité s'acheva alors qu'une autre personne avait fait irruption dans la chambre d'hôpital, me fixant à présent ainsi que la jeune femme pressée contre moi, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Levons le voile sur l'identité de ce visiteur: il s'agissait de Levi, dont les yeux argentés me fixaient avec placidité, comme à l'accoutumé.

Je posais machinalement un doigts sur mes lèvres, l'incitant à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas perturber la rousse pour qui la vue du noirâtre ne serait pas bénéfique, du moins pour le moment. Il comprit sans mal mon message et croisa ses bras devant lui.

Valsant entre la tête rousse de Petra, les meubles de la pièce et le visage inexpressif de Levi, je finis par faire glisser délicatement mes mains de la jeune femme afin de la séparer de moi. Elle avait les yeux rougies par ses larmes, tout comme ses joues, elle semblait exténuée tant elle avait pleuré, son état de santé jouait sûrement également sur sa visible fatigue.

Aussi je me permis de la déplacer afin de la poser sur le matelas, prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer et finis par la recouvrir de son drap blanc.

À peine était-elle couchée qu'elle paraissait prête à s'endormir.

Je m'éclipsai, souhaitant non seulement la laisser en paix mais désirant aussi discuter avec le noirâtre dont la tête devait être remplie de questions… ou pas en fait, il était plus probable que je fus le seul à s'en poser.

Je passai alors à côté de lui, attrapai sa main et sortis en sa compagnie de la pièce, jetant un dernier regard peiné à la rousse, déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

\- « Tu sais gamin, si je suis venu ici c'était pas pour avoir un tête à tête avec toi… »

\- « Je m'en doute, mais tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air heureux de me voir, ou au minimum faire semblait »

Le noir de jais prit un air dubitatif très peu engageant dont je ne comprenais pas bien la signification profonde à part ce qu'elle laissait paraître de prime abord.

Inconsciemment je pensais à la situation auquel avait assisté le noirâtre : alors qu'il venait voir sa subalterne sur son lit d'hôpital il y découvrit la personne avec qui il couchait – et pas plus tard que la veille – en train d'enlacer tendrement celle-ci, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le doute était légitime.

« D'autant plus que Petra n'est décemment pas prête à affronter ta présence… » continuai-je avant d'ajouter quelques détails à mon discours. « Et ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit entre elle et moi… »

Non pas que sa réaction me faisait peur mais il me semblait nécessaire d'éclaircir ce point afin d'éviter de futur questionnements qui viendraient de toute façon. S'ils étaient inévitables autant les aborder dès lors quand l'occasion si prêtait.

\- « Tu sais gamin, je suis pas stupide au point de confondre un geste destiné à rassurer quelqu'un d'une preuve d'amour. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, bien qu'au fond je m'en branle un peu, je ne démarre pas au quart de tour pour ce genre de chose, j'ai déjà dépasser le stade de la jalousie à ce niveau. »

La déclaration que Levi venait de me faire aurait pu être convaincante s'il ne l'avait pas dite d'une voix légèrement irritée.

 _ **Alors comme ça Levi est capable de ressentir autre chose que de la placidité profonde… ?**_

J'eus à peine le temps d'afficher un sourire taquin et d'ouvrir la bouche que le noirâtre me coupa dans mon élan, m'assenant une de ses célèbres répliques cyniques :

« D'autant plus que ton air paniqué, en plus de ta déclaration de l'autre soir et sans compter la façon dont tu me tiens la main actuellement, me rassure dans le fait que j'ai raison, une fois de plus. »

Mon esprit tiqua pour deux raisons: la première était qu'en effet je n'avais pas lâché la main du noir de jais et avais d'autant plus – et ce inconsciemment – entrelacé mes doigts avec les siens, ce qui me fis rougir de gêne. Et la seconde concernait ce que Levi venait de dire, en y faisant certainement pas attention mais qui révélait bien le fond de sa pensée.

\- « J'ai bien entendu ''rassure''… ? Parce que tu étais inquiet que ce ne soit pas le cas ?… »

Touché, coulé.

Ma victoire fut total. Levi détourna le regard d'un air légèrement contrarié, et si mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours ou que mon subconscient ne l'espérait tellement que j'en finissais pas le voir : les pommettes du noirâtre s'étaient teintées d'une faible couleur rosée.

Je n'en revenais pas, est-ce que Levi se sentait gêné ?!

Sans pouvoir contrôler mes pulsions, je me pendis subitement à son cou et l'embrassai joyeusement, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Au début de cet échange spontané je le sentis grimacer à travers le baisé, son ego n'acceptant visiblement pas le fait d'être percé à jour et encore moins par un avorton comme moi. Cependant au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulèrent ses lèvres vinrent finalement s'accorder avec les miennes dans un tendre baisé. Je ne saurai dire si c'était le fait de me voir ainsi agir avec Petra ou bien de mon côté le fait de m'être adoucit suite à cet étreinte mais le résultat fut que Levi se laissait pleinement aller à cet échange, posant même sa main à l'arrière de mon crâne, entre mes mèches brunes afin de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. J'ignorai ce qui l'avait fait changer de comportement et m'en fichais pas mal à vrai-dire. Ses lèvres qui brûlaient tendrement contre les miennes suffisaient à me plonger dans un sentiment d'extase, rendant toute réflexion de ma part impossible.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous nous séparions à contre cœur, par manque d'air. Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien, l'observant avec fascination. Le moindre contact avec ses yeux gris opalins me donnait l'impression de me noyer à l'intérieur tant leur profondeur était inégalable. J'en haïssais presque le fait de ne pouvoir fusionner avec tant leur simple contemplation ne me suffisait pas. Tout l'or du monde n'aurait pu valoir autant que d'être observé par Levi, de se refléter dans ses yeux mis en évidence par ses mèches noires corbeaux.

J'étais devenu fou… complètement fou… et ce d'un simple regard…

« Tu me rends dingue Levi… » lui avouai-je, ma tête retombant contre son épaule.

\- « En quel honneur ? »

J'inspirai profondément afin de remettre en place mes esprits, or l'effet fut l'inverse: je venais de prendre de plein fouet son odeur enivrante qui me fit, au contraire, d'autant plus chavirer. Décidément mon cas était peine perdu…

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient déserts, et quand bien même quelqu'un s'y baladerait je m'en ficherai éperdument, l'envie profonde de le sentir proche de moi allait au-delà du jugement que pouvaient porter les autres.

\- « Si seulement j'en savais la raison… tes yeux, tes lèvres, tes cheveux, tes mains, ton corps tout entier, ton caractère, tes paroles: absolument tout » Je relevai la tête et poursuivis, d'une mine affaiblie. « Tu me fais peur Levi… non, _je_ me fais peur ! C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi… putain je saurai même pas l'expliquer ! »

Je perdais doucement pieds, mes pensées s'embrouillaient dans mon esprit, mes réactions et changements d'attitudes s'apparentaient presque à de la bipolarité.

« C'est la première fois que je désire autant quelqu'un. Quand nos regards se croisent j'arrive pas à en décrocher et j'en viens à détester toutes les personnes que tu peux voir au quotidien, je suis égoïste au point de vouloir être la seule personne que tu puisses regarder avec ces yeux, je… je te désir à en devenir fou… »

Supporter le regard de Levi en ce moment était insoutenable, j'avais l'impression d'être entièrement nu face à lui, d'avoir l'air d'un fou tout droit sorti d'un asile et j'étais loin d'avoir tort de penser ça. Et pourtant rien de ce que je venais de dire n'était faux, je le pensais vraiment… absolument tout. Moi même je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais d'avouer tout ceci au noirâtre, que j'avais cessé de dévisager, reportant ma vue sur le mur blanc crémeux de l'hôpital; meilleur endroit pour faire une déclaration d'ailleurs, après une station d'épuration voire lors d'un enterrement.

Décidément l'humour était tout ce qui me restait de lucide.

C'est dans les moments les plus critiques que le sarcasme se manifeste. La plupart des gens pensent qu'elle permet de rassurer les autres parce que – contrairement à ces personnes – l'on possède une sorte d'indemnité face à la panique et au stresse. Pourtant c'est tout l'inverse. Il s'agit en fait d'une tentative désespéré de calmer ses propres nerfs à travers les autres et l'humour, en se persuadant que tout va bien se passer; une certaine forme de schizophrénie masquée, en somme.

Les doigts fin du noirâtre vinrent se poser sur mon menton, m'obligeant à détourner mon regard du mur et à le regarder droit dans les yeux, un bref instant. Battant à plusieurs reprises des cils et scrutant les éléments environnants: mon regard n'osait pas affronter le sien.

\- « Eren. » fit-il sèchement.

Cette apostrophe de la part du noirâtre me contraint à le regarder, plus longtemps cette fois-ci. J'avais le souffle court, ne sachant trop comment réagir après ce que je venais de lui avouer, ni même la manière dont Levi allait réagir. J'avais bien compris qu'il était loin d'être fleur bleu, non pas que je le sois ou que ma ''déclaration'' était particulièrement romantique, mais elle avait peu de chance de faire mouche auprès du noirâtre pour qui elle ne représenterait sûrement qu'une faille à exploiter dans mon petit cœur naïf de jeune adulte.

« Fermes les yeux. »

Levi venait de me susurrer ces quelques mots contre mon oreille. Je restai bouche-bée, mes yeux allant à l'encontre de l'ordre que venait de me donner le noirâtre puisqu'ils s'ouvrirent d'avantage. Je déglutis, puis me décidai à les clore, offrant mon visage au ténébreux qui en profita aussitôt pour sceller ses lèvres contre les miennes.

La sensation était terriblement agréable, Levi m'embrassait avec une douceur incroyable, mon cœur chavirait d'autant plus, bien plus que lors de nos échanges bestiales ou intenses. Ses grandes mains pâles virent se poser à l'arrière de mon crâne, entremêlant ses doigts fins à mes mèches brunes, rapprochant de ce fait nos visages. Dans un élan de tendresse communicatif je posai mes mains dans son dos, agrippant avec tendresse sa chemise. J'avais l'impression d'être seul au monde, seul avec la personne qui pressait ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Les marques de douceur étaient assez rares, en avoir droit de temps à autre me donnait l'impression d'être… spécial.

D'autant plus que ces dernières ne venaient pas de n'importe qui, elles m'étaient offertes par la personne qui hantait une grande partie de mes pensées en ce moment, une personne qui avait pour habitude de cacher ses sentiments et de n'en exprimer aucun: c'était ce qui le rendait si particulier, si spécial.

Cet aspect exceptionnel de sa personnalité se dépeignait sur moi, en étant l'objet de ces quelques marques de sentiments je me sentais… exceptionnel. J'étais celui qui – en cet instant – était capable de rendre plus doux qu'un agneau un loup à l'origine si hostile.

Levi me rendait spécial, par sa simple présence, par ses simples réactions qui pourtant valaient tant à mes yeux…

Sans m'en rendre compte, il intensifia notre échange, pressent avec un peu plus d'ardeur mon corps contre le sien, je bénéficiai d'une chaleur intense contre mon ventre ainsi que – à ma grande surprise – de lourds battements contre mon torse, qui s'accordaient avec ceux dans ma poitrine.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes à s'embrasser, Levi se détacha de moi. Mes yeux étaient vitreux, pétillant d'un désir déraisonné de l'embrasser d'avantage. Cet échange m'avait à la fois charmé et en même temps frustré: j'aurai aimé qu'il dure une éternité…

« Tu sais Eren, j'suis vraiment pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments » Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. « J'en arrive même à douter, parfois, de réellement en avoir… sûrement à cause de mon vécu, ou par déformation professionnelle. Mais si y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas nier c'est que… tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, loin de là. »

J'avais le souffle court, buvant la moindre parole de Levi jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il évoquait son passé, ouvrait ainsi son cœur à moi.

Ses bras vinrent alors m'entourer avec la même tendresse que lors de notre baisé, m'écrasant contre lui avec une certaine maladresse, preuve qu'il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste. Son manque d'assurance dans ses mouvements me fit sourire intérieurement, il avait l'air si adorable, comment quelqu'un d'aussi peu censé que moi pouvais résister face à _ça_ ?

Je restai cependant indécis un moment et laissais mes bras pendre mollement contre mes cuisses. Il poursuivit son discours, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, et délaissa son habituelle voix rauque pour une voix bien plus chaleureuse.

« J'avoue que je m'attendais pas tellement à ce que tu me fasses une déclaration pareille et tu m'as même putain de surpris. Mais… » Il interrompit une nouvelle fois son discours, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir face à cette situation dont l'issu lui échappait.

Il pesta contre mon oreille avant de la mordre soudainement avec violence, ce qui eu pour effet de m'arracher un gémissement aiguë plaintif.

\- « Bordel Levi, tu m'as fait mal ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » pestai-je à mon tour, sentant le rouge me monter là où il avait planté ses dents. Cette scène n'avait décidément aucun sens…

\- « Parce que t'es en train de me faire perdre mes moyens et j'ai horreur de ça ! Tu penses que je m'y attendais à ce qu'un taré comme toi s'attache autant à moi ?! Nan mais sérieux, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un boulet pareil !… » Il renforça avec plus de puissance sa prise autour de moi.

« C'était pas prévu. » finit-il par avouer dans un murmure.

Je scrutai l'arrière de son crâne avec intensité, encore plus perdu qu'avant face à cette boule de nerf qui était à deux doigts d'exploser tant ses sentiments avaient l'air de le maîtriser plus qu'il ne le faisait.

\- « C'était pas prévu que je m'attache autant à toi, gamin… »

…

 _ **Pa… pardon… ? Est-ce que j'ai bien comprit ce que Levi vient de dire… ?**_

\- « Tu… tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que mes oreilles venaient de transmettre comme message à mon cerveau; est-ce que le noirâtre venait de m'avouer qu'il ressentait de l'attachement à mon égard ? Si tel était bel et bien le cas et bien… je crois que vais mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.

\- « Fais pas celui qui comprend pas dans l'espoir que je me répète pour ses beaux yeux. » pesta-t-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres qui laissait ses canines transparaître alors qu'il avait relevé sa tête et s'était légèrement éloigné de moi, devenu soudainement hargneux.

\- « Tu viens d'avouer que j'ai de beaux yeux ? » le taquinai-je en retour, sachant très bien qu'aucune méchanceté ne l'abritait en ce moment et ce malgré son expression faciale.

J'étais bien plus à l'aise dans ces moments là, lorsqu'il laissait libre court à ses envies de me lancer des pics. Cette manière de nous adresser l'un à l'autre peut paraître étrange et pourtant c'était la façon la plus claire pour nous de nous exprimer.

C'était devenu comme un jeu entre nous, il aimait me renvoyer à ma place et je me plaisais à lui renvoyer la balle, aucun de nous n'était prêt à avouer sa défaite et à laisser l'autre le dominer et j'adorai jouer le jeu avec Levi, me laissant ainsi tendrement envoûter par ce jeu du ''je t'aime, moi non plus''.

Il arqua un sourcil, me fixant avec une mine désespérée tandis que ses mains vinrent se poser de part et d'autre de mon visage.

\- « Je serai tenté de te dire que j'en ai croisé des plus beaux… mais après ce que t'as vécu par ma faute je pense qu'un petit compliment ne peut pas te faire de mal. Donner une friandise à un chien permet de le rendre plus docile. »

\- « Oh… j'espère que c'est de _cette_ friandise dont tu parles… » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille, faisait glisser d'un geste félin mes doigts contre son pantalon, appuyant mes propos d'un effleurement plus qu'explicite.

La réaction de Levi ne se fit pas attendre, il arbora un sourire aguicheur, à la fois surpris et ravis de ma réaction. Moi même avait du mal à me rendre compte de ce que je venais d'insinuer par ce geste. Dire que je n'avais pas envie de Levi serait un mensonge des plus malhonnêtes, nos ébats de la veille m'avaient donné un maigre aperçus de ce que c'était de faire l'amour avec le noirâtre. Et pourtant force est d'admettre que la situation ne se prêtait pas bien à ce genre d'activités.

\- « Disons que c'était dans mes plans… » se confessa le noirâtre.

Sa main prit alors celle posée contre son bas ventre avant de tirer sèchement dessus, m'embarquant de fait dans la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle se trouvait la rousse au bois dormant. Elle dormait d'un sommeil profond, ne remarquant même pas notre présence alors que Levi me traîna en direction de la petite salle d'eau à l'arrière de la pièce. Il délaissa mon poignet et ferma la porte à double tour avant de revenir contre moi, m'accolant contre le mur du fond, posant ses mains à côté de mon visage, empêchant ainsi tout mouvement de fuite de ma part; ce que je ne comptais clairement pas faire à dire vrai.

\- « T'as l'air de bien connaître les lieux, je savais même pas qu'il y avait une salle d'eau ici. »

\- « C'est que j'ai l'habitude de venir voir des gens ici. »

\- « Pas pour y faire ce genre de chose j'espère… ? » lui demandai-je d'un sourire taquin avant de m'atteler à sa chemise sous laquelle je passais ma main.

\- « En règle général non… aujourd'hui est une exception. » ronronna le noirâtre contre mon visage, remarquant la présence sur son ventre.

Ses lèvres effleuraient à peine les miennes, son souffle brûlant se mêlait au mien au rythme de notre respiration. Avec un certain désir, je fixais ses iris argentés et le suppliais du regard.

Levi vint finalement sceller nos lèvres.

Le baisé était fougueux, gourmand, mes mains délaissèrent son torse et se réfugiaient par réflexe dans les cheveux du noir de jais qui en fit de même avec mes mèches brunes. Ce geste colla d'avantage nos visage.

Nos langues vinrent rapidement à la rencontre l'une de l'autre, se livrant un véritable combat. Aucun de nous ne voulait se laisser dominer par l'autre, créant ainsi une lutte langoureuse dans laquelle nos deux bouts de chaires se cherchaient, glissaient l'une contre l'autre et tournoyaient. Nos bouches furent envahie de salive tant notre échange était bestial, de nombreux râles graves en sortirent également, je me laissai totalement submerger par cette enivrante sensation. Ma prise sur ses cheveux se faisait de plus en plus rude, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher des gémissements rauques à Levi.

Entendre ce genre de sons sortir de sa bouche arrivait à faire chavirer ma tête, à un tel point que j'en perdais pieds.

Je commençai alors à frotter ma jambe contre le membre du noirâtre, le message était on ne peut plus clair; j'en avais décidément trop envie.

À ce mouvement, Levi mordit ma lèvre supérieur, étouffant le râle puissant que lui procurait ce contact sur une zone si sensible de son corps. Il se détacha de mes lèvres, stoppant ainsi les nombreux bruits de sucions qui avaient envahi la pièce.

« Je sais que t'en as envie gamin, et je te cacherai pas que moi aussi mais… c'est pas très raisonnable de le faire ici, tu penses pas ? »

Je le fixai d'une mine suppliante, puis, après mûres réflexions, je finis par approuver silencieusement, d'un mouvement de tête, détournant cette dernière de son regard.

Il la prit alors entre ses doigts avant de déposer un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres et me rassura, dans un chuchotement :

« Ne cris pas victoire trop vite, une fois à la maison tu vas hurler mon nom comme tu l'as encore jamais fait… »

Enfin, il me ''rassura'' à sa manière.

Cette réponse avait au moins le mérite de m'assurer que mon aîné comptait donner suite à cet échange.

Nous sortîmes alors de la salle d'eau après que j'eus embrassé mon beau noir de jais une dernière fois voulant éviter ce genre de spectacle face à la rousse pour qui – je pense – le nombre de rebondissements était déjà bien au-dessus de la moyenne – quand bien même elle se doutait de ma relation avec Levi. Même si, une fois sortis de la pièce, celle-ci dormait toujours à poings fermés et n'aurait de toute façon pas pu assister à ça.

Levi souhaita alors laisser un mot à Petra, résigné à attendre qu'elle ne se réveille; fait qui pouvait bien prendre dix minutes comme deux heures.

« T'aurai pas de quoi écrire, gamin ? » questionna-t-il, assis sur une chaise tandis que je m'étais à nouveau placé à côté de la rousse.

Je lui répondis alors sarcastiquement que j'avais toujours un parchemin et une plume au cas où Monseigneur Levi serait dans le besoin de coller sur papier ses sentiments les plus romantiques.

Ne relevant même pas ma remarque, il se contenta se récupérer le stylo accroché au suivit médical de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une feuille vierge préalablement arrachée dans une brochure faisant l'éloge d'une maison de retraite qui était posée sur la table blanche. Table sur laquelle il prit soin, donc, d'écrire son mot.

Je regardai furtivement au dessus de l'épaule de noirâtre, par curiosité certes, mais pas pour savoir ce qu'il écrivait – ce qu'il souhaitait adresser à Petra ne regardait que lui – mais bien comment.

Et parce qu'il est impossible de voir un mot dans une langue que l'on connaît sans le lire, je détournai finalement le visage afin de ne pas en apprendre d'avantage que ce que j'avais pu déchiffrer :

 _''Ma chère et imbécile subalterne''_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que nous avions quitté l'hôpital et que nous marchions dans Trost. Notamment dans les rues étroites et désertes du cinquième arrondissement qui menaient aux différents restaurants et bars du sixième tandis que je pianotais sur mon portable, le vibreur m'avertissant à chaque fois qu'un nouveau message arrivait, rythmant ainsi nos pas.

Je sentais systématiquement le visage de Levi se poser sur mes mains à chaque vibrations, visiblement irrité par ce son qui n'avait de cesse de retentir.

N'attendant pas que ce dernier me pose la question je décidai de le mettre au courant de mes actions.

\- « Je suis en train d'envoyer des messages à un mec qui suit nos cours pour aller récupérer des fiches, j'ai pas spécialement envie d'être à la ramasse… »

\- « Seul ? » s'interrogea-t-il alors, visiblement intéressé par ce que je venais de dire.

\- « Oh, parce que tu comptais m'accompagner ? » Je lui répondis par une autre question, marquée d'une légère surprise de ma part. « Le grand Levi Ackerman serait-il devenu paranoïaque ? » sifflais-je entre mes dents, me foutant ouvertement de lui. Alors que, techniquement, j'étais celui qui devait le plus être sur ses gardes en ce moment.

\- « Parano, non. Inquiet, oui. Vu la chance que t'as et comment tu te ''défends'' j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il va t'arriver une merde… » s'exaspéra le plus vieux et de fait le plus ''sage'' de nous deux.

\- « Comment ça je sais pas me défendre ?! »

Je m'approchai alors d'un pas lourd vers le noirâtre, mon poing prêt à se loger contre ses côtes. Mon mouvement fut rapidement stoppé par celui d'esquive de Levi qui se décala vers la gauche.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard je me retrouvai ventre à terre, les mains croisées à l'arrière de mon dos où mon agresseur – à l'origine ma victime – s'était assis afin de resserrer sa prise et ainsi empêcher toute riposte.

\- « Si j'avais eu un couteau je t'aurai tranché la gorge » il appuya ses propos en faisant glisser son doigt d'un coup sec contre ma jugulaire, mimant le geste de la lame. Ce simple doigt a température ambiante avait pourtant réussi à me glacer le sang; j'étais biiiien loin du niveau que pouvait avoir Levi en matière de combat rapproché et à main nu. Bien que – j'en suis certain – ses capacités à mains armées devaient être tout aussi développées.

Forte heureusement les rues étaient vides de monde, sans quoi les gens auraient interprété l'action de Levi comme une agression, bien que je fus celui qui avait engendré ce plaquage.

Il m'aida finalement à me relever avant de reprendre sa route, sans se retourner vers moi. J'emboîtai ensuite le pas et m'alignai à sa gauche avant de ne poursuivre la conversation.

« Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans un restaurant du sixième arrondissement, on pourrait y manger; qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Moi en tout cas je crève de faim… »

Mon invitation eut l'air de faire son effet puisque le noir de jais accepta, d'un hochement de tête avant d'ajouter d'une voix autoritaire :

« Si c'est toi qui invite… »

Coincé au pieds du mur, et ayant vite compris qu'il valait mieux pour moi que j'accepte sa requête si je voulais qu'il m'accompagne, je me résignai à payer le repas au noirâtre, comptant déjà dans me tête l'argent qu'il me restait.

* * *

J'émis un soupir de soulagement lorsque nous arrivions devant la façade du restaurant dans lequel j'avais rendez-vous et où nous allions manger. Il s'agissait d'un restaurant tout ce qu'il avait de plus honorable : ni trop miteux ni trop pompeux de tel sorte que je n'aurai pas à craindre de succomber d'une intoxication alimentaire ou bien de mourir de faim après avoir claqué tout mon argent dans un repas gastronomique qui valait deux mois de courses.

L'architecture était rustique, de grosses poutres brunes apparentes encadraient des briques rouges vieillies par le temps. La porte était en verre et le cadre de celle-ci en chêne massif. Une fois traversée, une petite sonnette accroché au dessus sonna notre présence, ce qui alarma une serveuse qui passait devant et qui se retourna afin de nous saluer de son plus beau sourire. Elle nous fit alors signe qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques instants avant de prendre une commande à une table assez nombreuse et de revenir à nous, rangeant son petit calepin dans son tablier noir.

Je scrutai avec attention la pièce, cherchant du regard un jeune homme de mon âge aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux bleus azurs. Je finis par l'apercevoir, en train de siroter un verre de jus de fruits, un livre à la main, seul.

\- « Vous désirez vous asseoir en terrasse ou en salle ? » m'interpella la jeune femme dont les cheveux noirs étaient attachés en chignon.

Je jetai un œil à Levi qui semblait ailleurs, dévisageant l'établissement tout entier de ses yeux d'argents. Je retournai à la serveuse et lui répondis d'un sourire chaleureux :

« Nous allons rejoindre un ami à la table là-bas » j'appuyai mes propos en pointant la table en question.

Elle hocha la tête, nous laissant prendre place près du blond. Levi me suivit, sans dire un mot, après avoir remercié la jeune serveuse d'un ton monotone.

« Salut mec, ça va ? »

L'homme aux yeux bleutés releva la tête de son livre avant de m'adresser une mine amicale un fois qu'il m'aperçus.

\- « Salut Eren , bien et toi ? Bah alors, tu sèches ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Son visage s'assombrit soudain lorsqu'il se rendit compte que j'étais accompagné de Levi et qu'il s'était – tout comme moi – assis à table, face à lui.

« … Quoi que j'ai une idée sur la raison de tes absences… » finit-il par avouer dans un murmure.

Levi affichait une mine froide, distante, visiblement très peu désireux de tenir une conversation avec le blond… dont je ne me souvenais absolument pas du prénom…

Cela peut paraître extrêmement irrespectueux mais je n'accordais pas beaucoup d'importance aux gens autour de moi, quand bien même je m'y forcerai je n'arriverai pour sûr pas à me rappeler de son nom… Ah, si ! : BlondinetRandom n°42.

D'autant plus qu'il ne semblait pas très à l'aise en présence de Levi pour qui le regard gris opalin ne devait pas avoir autant d'effet sur lui que sur moi, ou du moins pas le même. Pourtant, bien que la description du noirâtre ne m'inspirait pas confiance au départ, je suis dès le premier regard tombé sous le charme de ses yeux singuliers; serai-je donc le seul ?

\- « Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, c'est un type sympa. » lui rétorquai-je en prenant la ''défense'' de Levi qui n'avait pas prit en compte la remarque du blond.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea alors pendant quelques secondes d'un air dubitatif. Puis il afficha un sourire radieux, et se retourna vers moi :

« Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. J'ai un rendez-vous avec des amis au centre-ville donc je ne vais pas tarder. » Il me tendit une pile de feuilles criblées de notes rédigées en abrégé.

Je plissais les yeux afin de décrypter au mieux l'écriture du blond, rien à voir avec celle de Levi mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être lisible; pas comme la mienne.

« Alors… ? » Questionna l'auteur de ces feuilles, légèrement inquiet quant à la lisibilité de ses notes.

\- « C'est parfait ! Au pire si je ne comprends pas certains détails je t'envoie un message. » le rassurai-je tout en pliant les feuilles afin de les mettre dans ma veste.

\- « Ahhh, tu m'en vois heureux. Sur ce je te laisse, comme dit je suis attendu et j'ai un taré de chemin à parcourir à pieds avant d'y arriver. »

\- « Pas de soucis, merci encore mec. »

Sur ce, il but cul-sec le reste de son verre avant de se relever et de faire un geste de la main puis de s'en aller, une perle de sueur roulant sur son front. Sans tergiverser d'avantage il nous fit ses adieux, son livre sous son bras, et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée du restaurant.

En quelques secondes je me retrouvais seul avec le noir de jais.

 _ **C'est officiellement la conversation la plus courte que j'ai jamais eu de ma vie…**_

Je restai indécis et silencieux pendant un moment, les feuilles entre mes doigts et fixais la place devenue vide en face de moi.

\- « Tu crois que c'est ta présence qui l'a intimidé ? » demandai-je à mon interlocuteur, d'un regard empli de doute et d'incompréhension.

\- « Aucune idée » finit-il par articulé, aussi neutre que possible.

À croire que Levi avait pour habitude de brûler des chèvres la nuit ou une autre activité du genre qui expliquerait qu'il inspire la peur chez les autres.

Alors oui, certes, sa mine pâle cadavérique et son expression froide n'aidaient pas a instaurer une ambiance chaleureuse, mais de là à se barrer limite en courant ?!…

Et oui, en effet, il lui arrive, de temps à autres, de tuer des gens… mais est-ce que ça fait de lui une personne méchante ?...

\- « Désolé… » fis-je d'un ton sec dû à la rage qui montait en moi contre ce gars dont j'étais finalement plutôt satisfait de ne pas connaître le nom.

Levi n'eut pas le temps de me répondre, nous fûmes interrompus par la serveuse aux cheveux noirs qui nous questionna, d'une voix agréable, tout en nous tendant deux menus :

« Vous désirez boire quelque chose ? »

\- « Un Coca© s'il vous plaît » lui répondis-je sans réfléchir.

\- « Très bien… et pour Monsieur ? »

\- « La même chose. »

Suite à quoi elle s'en alla à l'arrière du restaurant chercher nos boissons.

Je considérai Levi pendant un court moment, ne percevant que son profil droit rivé sur le menu posé sur la table avant de glisser autour et de m'asseoir face à lui.

\- « Prends ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui invite donc tu peux te lâcher » lui fis-je amicalement afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « Je te rassure tout de suite gamin, ce que peuvent penser les autres : j'en ai rien à foutre. Ne sois pas désolé pour les actions d'une personne que t'as l'air de connaître aussi bien que cette nana au fond en train de bouffer une pizza. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réaction et ça ne me dérange pas, je suis comme je suis et j'ai pas l'intention de changer. »

Il me regardait avec une mine sincère, calme, presque serein, à croire que cela ne l'affectait réellement pas; ce dont je ne doutais guère aux vues de son caractère très ''je-m'en-foutiste''. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de ressentir une faible peine pour lui.

On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et c'est fort dommage, surtout pour ceux qui, à cause d'a priori, passent à côté de personnes formidables qui auraient pu changer leur vie comme Levi la fait pour moi.

J'ignore encore aujourd'hui s'il l'avait changée dans le bon ou dans le mauvais sens du terme mais le résultat était que jamais depuis un long moment je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant qu'en sa présence.

« Quoi que, je pourrais peut être modifier mon caractère si c'est toi qui me le demande… » poursuivit-il à demi-voix, comme s'il n'osait pas se faire entendre.

Je restai un moment silencieux à considérer ses paroles… avant d'éclater de rire.

Levi ? Changer de caractère ? Impossible ! Décidément impossible ! Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde voir l'Ackerman aussi doux qu'un agneau et saint comme une none allait à l'encontre de toute logique.

J'essayai désespérément d'étouffer mes éclats de joies, songeant après-coup au fait que nous étions dans un lieu public et entourés de monde.

\- « Y a pas moyens ! » arrivai-je à exprimer entre deux hoquets, mes mains appuyées contre mon ventre.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu m'en sens pas capable ? » insista le noirâtre, d'une voix grave.

\- « Nan, nan, avec un peu de détermination et une nouvelle vie t'y arriveras sûrement ! » Ironisai-je, au bord des larmes. Puis j'inspirai un grand bol d'air, me canalisant et lui avouai, d'un ton purement amoureux :

« A vrai dire je t'aime comme tu es et je te changerai pour rien au monde… »

Le visage de Levi se teinta soudainement d'un léger rouge et afficha une mine surprise tandis que je le contemplais langoureusement de mes iris émeraudes, ma tête penchée reposant sur mes mains et mes coudes.

Le pieds du noir de jais vint brusquement se cogner violemment au mien ce qui me tira un gémissement plaintif. Je rassemblai alors par réflexe mes jambes au plus près de ma chaise dans un mouvement de recule et de surprise.

\- « Arrêtes ton char gamin, ça ne marche pas avec moi. » pesta-t-il, un tantinet gêné, replongeant ensuite dans sa lecture.

\- « Est-ce que j'aurai le droit un jour d'exprimer mes sentiments sans me prendre un gros vent sous prétexte que j'ai pas l'air sérieux ?! Nan parce qu'on dirait pas comme ça mais je le suis ! »

Ma voix s'était un peu trop élevée, je me retournai avec hâte et vis que plusieurs personnes s'étaient alarmées et me fixaient à présent d'un regard interrogateur. Je me retournai vers Levi qui n'avait pas décroché de son menu.

 _ **Parfois je me dis qu'en fait un peu de changement ne lui ferait pas de mal… et à moi non plus !**_

« Surtout dis-le moi si je te dérange. » ajoutai-je, agacé par son manque de réaction et sa platitude.

Levi expira profondément avant de poser avec force le carnet sur la nappe rouge, toujours ouvert et le fixant tout autant. Il ne semblait pas en colère, cependant je restai sur mes gardes; on est jamais trop sûr de rien avec lui.

Il posa ensuite sa main à plat contre la table, cachée derrière le vase d'orchidées et les verres à vins, et m'ordonna de sa douceur qui le qualifiait si bien :

« Poses ta main, morveux. »

Perplexe, je m'exécutais néanmoins, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il souhaitait accomplir en me demandant ceci.

Une fois ma main étendue il s'en empara aussitôt en entre-mêlant ses doigts aux miens. Mes yeux se mirent à pétiller tandis que j'affichai un sourire radieux; il m'en faut vraiment peu pour me rendre joyeux.

Au même moment la serveuse revint à nous avec nos deux boissons qu'elle disposa face à nos assiettes. Remarquant rapidement le contact de nos mains elle arbora d'abord un rictus, de gêne, qui se changea en traits bienveillants. Elle paraissait ouverte sur le sujet sans pour autant en embrasser la cause, ce que je pouvais comprendre.

\- « Vous avez fait votre choix ? »

\- « Un panini au chèvre s'il vous plaît. » commanda le noirâtre qui avait largement eut le temps de se décider sur sa commande, contrairement à moi qui ne savais même pas ce que l'établissement proposait.

Aussi répondis-je la même chose que Levi plus tôt :

« Pour moi aussi »

La jeune femme fit un hochement de tête et griffonna sur son cahier avant de récupérer nos menus qui ne nous étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Puis elle s'en alla, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Si jamais elle avait encore eu des doutes sur la relation entre le noirâtre et moi, notre commande ressemblait quand même énormément à celle d'un couple. Quoi que le fromage n'était pas le meilleur met lors d'un rendez-vous, si tant est que l'on s'embrasse par la suite.

Par politesse je trinquai avec le noir de jais puis bus quelques gorgés de mon Coca©. Lorsque je le reposai, mon verre était déjà à moitié vide contrairement à Levi qui préférait le déguster.

\- « Est-ce que tu comptes un jour m'expliquer ce en quoi consiste ton travail ? » demandai-je avec insistance, désireux non seulement d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais également dans le but de faire la conversation le temps que nos plats arrivent.

\- « J'suis pas sûr que t'ai besoin de le savoir, gamin. » répondit brièvement l'aîné, visiblement moins enjoué à l'idée de parler de son travail.

\- « Nos conversations deviendront vite très chiantes si on a rien à se dire »

\- « Je suis encore moins sûr que parler de mon taff' les rendront plus agréables… » me rétorqua-t-il.

\- « Tu préfères que j'en demande plus à Hanji ? Elle en revanche n'hésitera pas, vu comment elle est bavarde, à m'en parler. Et je suis certain qu'aucun détail ne manquera… » fis-je d'une voix mielleuse tout en jouant avec ses doigts, les faisant tendrement glisser contre les siens; mon but étant de le provoquer.

Il soupira faiblement, répondant malgré tout à mes gestes, il se prêta au jeu et enfonça ses ongles dans ma peau et la racla, sans pour autant me faire mal.

\- « Je sais ce que tu penses d'Hanji, ce que tout le monde ou presque pense, d'ailleurs. Elle semble bavarde mais crois moi qu'elle peut être muette comme une tombe. C'est un avantage, vu qu'elle à l'habitude de tout raconter on ne fait pas la différence: quand elle cache quelque chose on se dit qu'elle ne doit juste pas être au courant. Mais c'est une putain de bosseuse quand elle veut, elle est vraiment douée. » confessa-t-il d'un ton sincère.

\- « Je vois… c'est vrai que ça doit être pratique… Et puis, elle doit un peu s'ennuyer dans son labo, nan ? Ça doit lui faire du bien de parler avec quelqu'un... »

\- « Peut être… je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à la cerner. Elle aime son boulot, voire même un peu trop mais elle doit trouver le temps long par moment. Au point qu'elle en devient tarée, elle ne vit que pour ses expériences. »

C'est vrai que n'importe qui deviendrait fou au bout d'un certain temps à force d'être enfermé dans une pièce, seul, avec une constante odeur de désinfectant autour de soi.

\- « T'as l'air de bien la connaître… » lui fis-je remarquer, tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgé, plus petite cette fois.

\- « Pas tant que ça, elle est arrivée avant moi et on est pas dans la même section. Je la vois rarement, au moins autant que Rico. »

Je tiquai à l'entente de ce prénom.

\- « Rico ? Elle est venue tout à l'heure voir Petra, elle semble assez froide… »

\- « C'est pas un chaton c'est vrai, mais Petra et elle s'entendent bien. »

L'entente dans une équipe et en effet une chose primordiale, surtout dans ce milieu où n'importe qui peut vous agresser à tout moment sous prétexte de regard légèrement trop de travers. Bien que la complicité entre les deux jeunes femmes ne m'avait pas directement sauté au visage...

\- « Et toi, tu t'entends bien avec elle ? »

\- « Qui ? Rico ? »

\- « Non… j'veux dire, Petra… »

Le surnom que lui avait adressé Levi sur sa lettre tout à l'heure m'informait déjà qu'il avait l'air d'être assez proche de la rousse, ce qui me rassura en quelque sorte: ses sentiments envers son supérieur semblaient réciproques.

\- « Plutôt, oui. C'est une fille sérieuse qui bosse bien. Elle a encore a apprendre mais elle s'en sort pas mal pour une Caporale. »

\- « Elle est surtout très gentille... » avouai-je d'un sourire chaleureux tout en plissant les yeux.

\- « Apprends à te méfier des gens, gamin. Ce n'est pas par rapport à Petra que je dis ça puisqu'elle à l'air de vraiment t'apprécier mais plutôt pour d'autres personnes qui pourraient agir comme elle. Les traîtres sont partout… »

Il stoppa ses paroles lorsqu'il vit la serveuse revenir avec deux assiettes, qu'elle posa à table. Après nous avoir souhaité un bon appétit elle repartie servir la table d'à côté dans un mouvement délicat et aérien.

Je considérai mon plat avec gourmandise – faut dire que j'avais pas encore mangé aujourd'hui –, souhaitai un bon appétit à Levi, qui me répondit, et entama ma dégustation.

Et maintenant que j'y pense Levi avait habillement réussi à détourner la conversation, sans même que je ne m'en rende compte... mais ce n'était que partie remise; quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens!

Le repas se passa sans accro, à mesure que nous mangions Levi m'en apprenait un peu plus sur le fonctionnement du gang ainsi que les membres au sein de celui-ci. Je ne pus retenir tous les noms mais certains me parlaient comme celui de Petra, Hanji, Rico, M.J ou encore un certain Major Erwin Smith. Ce dernier était donc le supérieur hiérarchique de Levi et – étrangement – il semblait plutôt le respecter à la manière dont il évoquait cet homme bien plus âgé que lui à la tête d'une section entière et blonde. Il prit d'ailleurs grand soin de ne pas aborder le sujet ''Elrick''.

Quant à moi je lui avais raconté mes années de collège et lycée avec mes amis ainsi que ma relation avec Mikasa. Après plusieurs événements qui démontraient le niveau de folie de ma sœur adoptive, Levi s'accorda avec moi sur le fait que cette dernière était – après coup – décidément tarée. Il n'en pensa pas moins de mes amis lorsque je racontai les coups fourrés qu'ils avaient pu faire dont certains valaient vraiment la peine d'y avoir assisté.

Une fois la note payée et le pourboire laissé sur la table, nous sortîmes tous deux du restaurant, le ventre rempli et aux alentours de dix-huit heures si l'on en jugeait par l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge fixée au mur.

La nuit avait repris possession de Trost, comme tous les soirs.

Soudain, je sentis une vibration dans ma poche, celle de mon portable et d'un appel entrant. Je l'en extirpa et vérifiai l'identité du contact.

J'émis un léger cri d'étonnement quand je découvris de qui il s'agissait, ce qui interpella le noirâtre, en train d'allumer une cigarette.

\- « Ahhh !… Quand on parle de Mikasa Jaëger : on en voit l'écharpe ! »

* * *

Helloooo, c'est Kuroshine !

Je suis de retouuuuuur! Et comme vous pouvez le voir je suis légèrement en avance sur mes pronostiques: je pensais mettre ce chapitre en ligne vers mi-juillet et au final j'ai commencé à l'écrire début juin! Cela fait un moment que je l'avais écrit mais je désirais avant tout corriger les 19 autres chapitres avant. Du coup j'ai du absolument tout relire et corriger les erreurs comme par exemple le nom ''Jaëger''. Etant d'origine allemande j'ai pour habitude d'écrire ''Jäger'', le ''a'' avec un ''Umlaut'' (tréma) donnant déjà le son ''è'': j'oublie donc de rajouter un ''e''. Or c'est ainsi que se nomme notre cher Eren! En plus de cette faute récurrente j'ai également remarqué que FFN n'aime pas trop les '';'', du coup ils ont tous disparus ce qui rend la lecture beauuuucoup trop rapide, voire incompréhensible; je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt! En plus des mots comme ''Quick'' ou ''MacDo'' qui s'effacent lorsque je mets le signe copyright... moi qui ne voulais pas avoir de problème, je crois que le copyright: on l'en****! Et du coup j'en ai enlevé certains.

J'ai également passé mes épreuves de BAC à l'écris; soit le français et les sciences. Et je pense avoir réussi! Manque plus que l'oral le 6 juillet...

Enfin, la saison 2 de l'attaque des titans s'est terminée samedi et j'ai trèèès hâte de voir la troisième en 2018; je veux en savoir plus! Je suis d'ailleurs très heureuse de voir la relation de Christa - pardon, Historia - et Ymir évoluer, ça et celle de Mikasa et Eren que je trouve adorable.

Breeeeef, je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je reviendrais mais je vous avais promis un long chapitre 20: 7,800 mots en tout, c'est chose faite! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai déjà une petite idée de comment je veux finir cette fanfic - rassurez-vous ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! - et j'attends vos retours avec impatience! D'ici là portez-vous bien, je vous fait de grooos bisous, à bientôt,

Kuroshine.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous! Ça faisait longtemps ! Si ce chapitre vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les commentaires, ça me ferait chaud au cœur! Je ne vous en dit pas plus: rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre, mais avant ça: bonne lecture!

Chapitre 21

\- « Salut Mikasa, que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel exceptionnel ? »

J'avais décroché mon portable et m'étais adressé à la brune sur un ton ironique, son appel n'étant absolument pas inattendu; allez savoir pourquoi ! Quoi que, cela faisait au moins… deux jours ! Deux jours qu'elle ne m'avait pas harcelé pour avoir de mes nouvelles !

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et d'une voix sèche elle me répondit :

« Je me soucis de comment tu vas, imbécile ! Je peux raccrocher sans ça ! » Elle avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton grave qu'elle n'employait que très rarement avec moi.

Je devinais sans peine que ses sourcils devaient être froncés à l'extrême.

 ** _Oh, aurai-je affaire à une Mikasa irritée ?_**

\- « Oï, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mon interjection en début de phrase avait eu pour effet de faire se relever la tête de Levi. C'était clairement un clin-d'œil au fait que lui l'employait au quotidien. Je lui lançai alors un bref sourire complice avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation avec ma sœur.

\- « Il m'arrive que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et que je m'inquiète de ton état ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que tu me manques et que j'ai envie de te voir ?! Je me fais beaucoup de soucis et tout ce que tu me réponds en retour c'est ça ?! »

L'expression sur mon visage changea du tout au tout, j'affichai à présent une mine désemparée.

Je ne saurai dire ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Peut être un ras-le-bol général dont ma réaction avait mit le feu aux poudres, libérant ainsi les étincelles brûlantes d'une Mikasa fatiguée de ma conduite.

D'une certaine façon je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me couver autant, certes c'était extrême de sa part mais en même temps qui n'aurait pas ce genre de réaction après avoir vécu un traumatisme incluant la mort d'un être proche ? Mon manque de compassion avait dû la blesser à plusieurs reprises, voire même lui peser au point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir sa rage.

Je me sentis soudainement misérable d'avoir réagis de la sorte.

J'éclaircis ma voix dans l'optique de lui répondre alors même que la sienne était encore tremblante et que son souffle erratique se heurtait au micro du portable, grésillant désagréablement dans mon oreille.

Levi resta silencieux face à notre échange, ayant très certainement entendu tout ce que Mikasa me reprochait mais préférant se taire et ne pas intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour m'adresser un regard méprisant ou autre. Et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Son dévolu se porta plutôt sur une cigarette qu'il consuma avec un certain détachement.

\- « Je… je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affectait autant… Écoutes, j'en ai depuis longtemps envie sans jamais trop me lancer à l'eau mais… je pense passer à la maison d'ici quelques jours… t'en penses quoi ? On pourra passer un moment entre frère et sœur, hein ? Je… je suis sincèrement désolé Mikasa. »

Je ne saurai dire si mes sentiments transparaissaient à travers ma voix, pourtant chaque mots que je venais de prononcer avaient eu pour effet de me serrer un peu plus la poitrine au fur et à mesure. Je regrettais réellement mes actions passées, et je n'avais aucune excuse a cela. Et l'histoire avec Elrick n'en était pas une valable, avant même que ces embrouilles ne me tombent dessus j'avais déjà ce type de comportement abject avec ma sœur.

J'étais en vérité un sale égoïste égocentrique…

Un court silence s'était installé entre nous trois; laps de temps durant lequel je ressassais les derniers événements survenus qui impliquaient ma sœur, et je me rendais à chaque fois d'avantage compte d'à quel point j'avais été dur avec elle.

\- « D'accord. » Ce mot prononcé par une voix claire et douce résonna à travers mon oreille.

Celui-ci m'extirpa de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas saisi le sens de sa réponse, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas en tirer des conclusions trop hâtives au risque de me prendre un mur de plein fouet.

\- « Pardon ? » lui fis-je bêtement, jouant la carte de l'incompréhension afin de tirer d'autres informations de sa part.

Elle soupira brièvement, avala sa salive, puis poursuivit d'un ton assuré :

« C'est d'accord, tu es le bienvenu à la maison. Il faut encore que je pose mes congés avant mais ça peut se faire. Préviens-moi quelques jours à l'avance de préférence, sans ça tu risques de passer tes journées ''frères et sœurs'' en compagnie de Blackie… »

Blackie n'était autre que la chatte de Mikasa, une adorable boule de poils qui – contrairement à ce que son nom laissait supposer – n'avait pas le pelage noir ébène mais bien blanc comme neige avec de petites tâches noires sur chaque pattes, tel des chaussettes, ainsi que des yeux bleus azur. Elle n'était âgée que de quelques mois. Ma sœur l'avait récupéré un soir, dans un carton, au bord d'une route et depuis elles ne se quittaient plus : selon ses dires.

Je réalisai soudain le changement de tonalité qu'elle avait opéré à l'annonce de ma supposée prochaine venue.

C'est moi ou elle semblait étrangement lavée de toute sa haine envers ma personne ?

 ** _Ne me dites pas que…_**

\- « Mikasaaa…. » l'interpellai-je en pleine phrase alors qu'elle planifiait déjà nos déplacements futurs avec enthousiasme.

L'intéressée déglutit à travers le combiné. Levi, quant à lui, inclina sa tête légèrement sur le côté, un sourcil levé et sa cigarette piégée entre ses lèvres; il était dans l'incompréhension. Je montrai alors les crocs, ayant perçu chez ma sœur qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et désirai clarifier une chose :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait exprès de me faire ta crise de nerf afin de me faire culpabiliser, dans l'espoir que je m'invite à passer à la maison… ? »

Un long silence. Puis un rire étouffé : celui de Levi. Suivit de près par celui cristallin de la brune aux yeux noisettes.

\- « Ta sœur est loin d'être aussi conne que toi, gamin. » s'esclaffa le noirâtre, me toisant du regard.

Je les hais. L'un comme l'autre.

* * *

Après de plates excuses de la part de ma prétendue ''sœur'' – oui je lui en voulais toujours légèrement – qui durèrent d'ailleurs plus de dix minutes, je me résignai finalement à lui faire des reproches, même si ce genre de pratique venant de sa part me décevait un peu.

Je commence à me demander si son comportement envers moi est sincèrement ''normal''. Quoi que je connais quelqu'un qui – inutile de le nommer – serait capable de bien pire pour arriver à ses fins, usant notamment de ses charmes envers moi pour me soutirer n'importe quoi, ou presque.

Et bien que ma sœur m'ait garanti qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour ma négligence je persistais à croire qu'intérieurement elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Qu'importe, la discussion était close. Et notre trajet vers l'appartement du noirâtre l'était également. De notre conversation il n'en ressortait pas grand-chose, hormis le fait que je m'étais à présent ''engagé'' en quelque sorte auprès de ma sœur à venir la voir à la maison.

Et contrairement à ce que certaines personnes pourraient penser je n'avais pas inventé de toute pièce et sur un coup de tête cette histoire afin de la réconforter : que nenni !

Cela faisait effectivement plusieurs jours que j'y pensais. Le fait de me remémorer ces événements avec ma mère, ma sœur et mon père – bien que la plus part ne soient pas spécialement joyeux – m'a également fait recouvrir la mémoire sur des souvenirs agréables. L'envie de retourner dans mon village natal s'était fait grandement ressentir.

La conversation avec Mikasa n'avait été, au final, que le moment opportun que j'attendais pour lui en parler.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais dès lors le coeur bien plus léger et trépignais intérieurement d'impatience à l'idée de retourner chez moi.

Le temps passa relativement vite, le froid de l'hiver nous obligeait à nous déplacer un peu plus rapidement afin de se réchauffer au plus vite dans une pièce qui dépassait les quinze degrés au moins. Ainsi, je sentais mes pauvres doigts de pieds – quoi que non, je ne les sentais plus – qui gelaient littéralement sur place. Mes dents s'étaient transformées en véritables castagnettes et claquaient les unes contre les autres de concert, au point que ça en devenait carrément gênant et fatiguant. Sans parler des nombreux tremblements qui envahissaient mon corps tout entier. Je m'efforçai de me réchauffer à l'aide de mes bras que je frictionnais entre eux, avant de me rendre compte que cela était parfaitement inutile et d'autant plus fatiguant. Du coup je priais ma bonne étoile de me protéger afin que je réussisse ce qui semblait être un miracle à mes yeux tant je ne pensais pas y parvenir : arriver chez l'Ackerman.

Cependant, une seule pensée réussissait néanmoins à me maintenir au chaud, dans un petit coin de mon être…

Levi n'avait pas l'air aussi pressé que moi puisqu'il n'accéléra absolument pas sa démarche une fois les portes du hall traversées, contrairement à moi qui m'étais élancé en courant et n'avais qu'une hâte : rentrer !

Et après coup il était même plus logique que moi.

 ** _C'était avant qu'il fallait courir imbécile, quand t'étais dans le froid ! Pas une fois l'appartement à bout de bras !_**

Décidément, ma stupidité me perdra…

Avançant que le fait de monter les escaliers allait sans doute me réchauffer d'avantage, Levi s'engagea et passa devant moi avant de gravir une à une les marches. Je le suivis. Avec difficulté, certes, mais je le suivis, priant chaque instant pour que mes pieds ne se décollent pas du reste de mon corps.

Et en effet je me sentais bien plus à l'aise dès lors, ma température corporelle avait augmenté au point que mon solo de claquette catégorie incisive s'était stoppé, et il n'était pas question de faire un rappel !

Bien que l'expression du noir de jais ne laissait rien transparaître, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour sortir les clés de sa poche, les enfonçant avec vivacité – voire maladresse – dans la serrure, afin de déverrouiller la porte. Son manque de dextérité ne tarda pas à lui taper sur les nerfs, lâchant même une injure avant d'asséner un coup de pieds violent à la porte une fois celle-ci ouverte, en signe de triomphe.

Levi, ou l'homme qui se vantait d'avoir réussi à ouvrir une porte…

Celle-ci s'était ensuite refermée sur nous. Levi commença alors à retirer son manteau et le garda en main, tout en enlevant avec adresse ses chaussures et les laissa sur le pallier de la porte.

Il émit un faible rire arrogant mêlé à un sourire moqueur, le regard ailleurs, et s'exclama alors, une main passant à travers ses cheveux corbeaux :

« N'empêche, c'est hyper facile de te manipuler, gam– » Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

À peine arrivé, je plaquai soudainement son corps contre le mur et mes lèvres contre les siennes avec véracité. Le dos de mon amant avait rencontré le mur dans un bruit sourd, suivit de ceux plus délicieux de nos lèvres. Mes mains s'étaient entremêlée d'instinct avec celles de mon alter-ego au dessus de sa tête, et ma jambe s'était nichée avec désir entre celles de Levi.

Mon geste l'avait on ne peut plus surpris au point que je réussis à lui tirer un gémissement rauque entre deux baisers.

Je n'avais pas oublié – loin de là – les paroles de Levi plus tôt dans la journée, à l'hôpital, comme quoi nos ébats se poursuivraient plus tard dans un lieu plus ''adapté''. De ce fait, tout au long du trajet cette ''promesse'' avait hanté mon esprit.

Une fois arrivé dans le studio je n'arrivai plus à me retenir ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus et m'étais donc jeté sur lui.

Je le désirai horriblement.

Je fus prit dans l'élan de fougue que me procuraient ses lèvres et commençai a devenir de plus en plus bestial, voire même dominant…

\- « Sors ta langue » lui ordonnai-je avec envie, le visage déjà rougi.

Il fixa avec insistance mes prunelles vitreuses, tout aussi désireux que moi à l'idée d'aller plus loin et de se laisser aller au plaisir.

\- « Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, gamin ? »

Sa question n'avait pas été dites sur un ton colérique, au contraire, une certaine forme de luxure transpirait dans sa voix devenue grave.

\- « Parce que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi. »

Ma soudaine franchise eut bien plus d'effet que prévu : le noirâtre resta indécis pendant plusieurs secondes. Il afficha ensuite une mine sombre et aguicheuse dans le but de me provoquer avant de reprendre sur le même ton :

« Laisses moi te dire une chose gamin… »

En deux temps trois mouvement je me retrouvai, sans savoir de quelle façon, plaqué à mon tour contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Levi me surplomba de sa petite taille imposante et poursuivit, son regard opalin planté dans le mien :

« … je te cède cet ordre pour cette fois, c'est la seule fois ou tu auras le droit de me dominer. En revanche… tu restes celui que **_je_** vais baiser, Eren. »

Mon coeur manqua un battement. Ses paroles avaient eu comme effet de faire grimper mon excitation et d'éveiller encore plus mon membre, devenu douloureux.

Puis il s'exécuta, sortant docilement sa langue, les yeux mi-clos et les mains posées contre mon torse.

Il ne me fallut pas plus que cette vision presque érotique pour que mon instinct ne prenne le dessus. Ma langue croisa alors sa jumelle dans la cavité du noirâtre qui n'avait pas menti sur ses intentions : il se laissait totalement faire, soumit au moindre de mes gestes.

Ce sentiment de dominance de ma part m'excita horriblement, je ne saurai décrire à quel point j'avais envie de lui. Envie de lui faire faire tout ce que je désire, de le dominer entièrement, de l'entendre crier mon nom, le faire se sentir aussi bien que ce que lui m'avait procuré comme plaisir l'autre soir; je souhaitais ne faire qu'un avec Levi.

Tandis que nos langues jouaient entre elles langoureusement – laissant derrière elles des bruits de sucions plus que séduisants – j'en profitai pour échanger nos positions, me retrouvant alors au dessus du noir de jais dont les mains s'étaient logées dans mes mèches brunes, m'incitant à poursuivre. Les quelques ustensiles disposés sur le meuble tombèrent en fracas contre le sol, mais Levi tout comme moi nous en moquions éperdument. Quoi que son côté maniaque devait s'être réveillé l'espace d'un instant.

Mes mains glissèrent alors sous son haut avec vivacité, dessinant du bout des doigts son torse merveilleusement sculpté.

Je me séparai de ses lèvres un court instant, le temps de retirer son haut devenu encombrant avant d'y retourner de plus bel.

« Arrg… ! »

Je venais de planter non seulement mes dents dans la commissure des lèvres du noirâtre mais également mes ongles dans sa peau blanche laiteuse, lui arrachant de nouveaux grognements à la fois plaintifs et désireux. Les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche ressemblaient à ceux d'un animal, visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à qui ces doux châtiments faisaient du bien.

Je voulais le faire se sentir d'avantage bien. Je quittai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, tirant en m'écartant sur celle du bas qui s'était mise à saigner légèrement. Il passa alors sa langue contre cette dernière, récupérant le peu de liquide qui en perlait d'un geste inconsciemment séduisant.

Je redescendis le long de sa mâchoire avant de mordre avec force la base de son cou.

J'y laissai alors une marque rouge carmin particulièrement bien visible : Levi m'appartenait à moi et à personne d'autre, et j'étais bien prêt à lui faire comprendre.

Ma langue dévia légèrement vers son torse sur lequel je traçai de nombreux chemins humides alors que, plus haut, son propriétaire grognait d'extase et me le faisait bien comprendre en accompagnant mes gestes de ses mains, à travers mes mèches brunes. Mon nez frôlait de temps à autres sa peau douce comme de la porcelaine mais aussi brûlante qu'un brasier.

Je haletais, j'étais à bout de souffle.

Je mourrais de chaud. La chaleur intense qui me succombait devenait insoutenable, à un tel point que même l'absence de mon T-shirt n'avait pas été suffisante pour calmer mes ardeurs. Et pourtant j'en demandai d'avantage, commençant sans même le vouloir à frictionner nos bassins déjà bien désireux l'un comme l'autre.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux j'aperçus ceux profond de Levi qui me fixaient avec envie et passion, et j'eus moi même du mal à détourner mon visage du sien, complètement absorbé par sa beauté.

\- « Eren, si tu fais pas quoi que ce soit dans les minutes qui viennent je t'assure que c'est moi qui vais prendre les devants. »

Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots entre deux respirations puissantes et commençai déjà à perdre patience, ses mains accrochant à présent avec force mes hanches.

N'y tenant également plus, je stoppai net mes mouvements avant de retirer avec hâte le reste de nos habits, déboutonnant mon bas et arrachant sa ceinture avec vivacité.

Puis j'enroulai délibérément avec une vivacité contenue mes jambes autour des hanches du noirâtre, nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, assis sur le plan de travail et nos membres en érection se frôlant.

Mes mains vinrent au final se nouer derrière la nuque du plus grand avant de le fixer amoureusement du regard.

\- « Levi, s'il te plaît… » lui demandai-je, le coeur battant et le souffle court.

Le noirâtre prit alors mon visage en coupe avant de se faire rencontrer nos lèvres, une fois encore, mais de façon plus douce, plus charnel. Mon coeur tambourinait sans fin dans ma poitrine, je n'arrivai pas à le faire taire, d'autant plus que je pouvais percevoir contre ma peau les battements de celui de mon partenaire qui en faisait tout autant.

Je fus prit d'un bonheur extrême à l'idée d'être ainsi contre lui, et d'une immense fierté à être en ce moment l'unique objet de ses désirs. Je souris malgré moi contre ses lèvres, caressant amoureusement ses cheveux fins. Car oui, je me rendais compte à quel point mes sentiments envers lui étaient puissants; j'étais follement amoureux de cet homme.

Je ressentis alors le membre de Levi rentrer délicatement en moi. Contrairement à ce que laissaient présager nos premiers échanges, soit un acte bestial, Levi s'était laissé allé à la douceur que je lui transmettais. Ou alors, quelque part dans sa tête, craignait-il encore que ma cicatrice ne se rouvre.

Il débuta cependant ses coups de butoirs, d'abord lent mais puissants ils commencèrent à se faire plus rapides au fur et à mesure que nos instincts se libéraient.

Cette sensation au plus profond de mon être me faisait un bien incroyable, mon excitation devenait de plus en plus grande et chaque parcelle de mon corps tremblait de désir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir contre l'oreille du noirâtre qui en faisait de même, nullement gêné à l'idée d'être entendu par quiconque.

Le surplombant, je commençai à l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, désireux de le ressentir encore plus et toujours plus proche de moi. Fusionner avec lui n'aurait pas été suffisant tant mon désir était grand; j'avais soif de frictions.

\- « Ahhn.. ahh… Levi… plus fo-.. fort… » suppliai-je, au bord de la délivrance.

Il accéléra le rythme sans pour autant manquer de précision. Je ressentis une immense frustration : j'avais à la fois tellement envie de continuer à éprouver ces sensations délicieuses qui me submergeaient et en même temps je voulais sentir la délivrance s'emparer de moi.

Je laissai échapper un hurlement langoureux et puissant : Levi venait de toucher ma prostate de plein fouet. Je me cambrais par réflexe en arrière, très vite plaqué à nouveau contre le torse du noir de jais.

Ses mouvements se firent soudainement plus lents, trop lents, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration.

« Je sais ce que tu veux mais il va falloir te montrer un peu plus convainquant si tu veux pouvoir venir, Eren… » me murmura-t-il contre mon lobe, qu'il mordit légèrement.

Le rouge me montait de plus en plus aux joues, ma respiration était des plus irrégulières et nos corps transpirant face à nos ébats se touchaient sans cesse, partageant ainsi une chaleur intense et délicieuse. Je hochai silencieusement la tête de haut en bas, n'y tenant plus. Je bouillonnais intérieurement et j'avais envie de l'insulter de tous les noms pour son sadisme, et pourtant… c'était loin de me déplaire…

J'ondulai alors sans aucune gêne et avec un érotisme que je ne me connaissais que très peu contre le sexe de mon aîné, accompagnant mes mouvements d'un regard langoureux que je lui lançai.

Je contenais difficilement mes pulsions et commençai déjà à murmurer son prénom dans des gémissements aigus. Il me fixa sans bouger pendant un bon moment, admirant mon visage de tordre de plaisir à chaque fois que j'enfonçai son membre un peu plus en moi. Savoir qu'il m'observait et ressentir son sexe grossir sous mes gémissements me faisait perdre la tête, la boule de nerf qui s'était formée au niveau de mon bas-ventre grandissait sans cesse.

Il débuta ensuite ses coups effrénés contre ce point si sensible de mon anatomie, envoyant à chaque fois des décharges des plus délectables qui me faisaient tendrement perdre pieds. Contrairement à tout à l'heure ses allés et venus étaient plus puissants et précis que rapides, ce que j'appréciai bien d'avantage, soupirant tant la sensation était… jouissive.

Je perdais toute notion de l'espace, seule la présence de Levi en moi comptait, et rien d'autre.

Soudain, je sentis que mon corps arrivait bientôt à ses limites, parcourut par des spasmes de plus en plus puissants. Ma respiration était effrénée, mon torse se soulevait sans cesse, ma bouche d'où s'échappait des gémissements et des soupires ne voulait plus se fermer et mes ongles s'enfonçaient avec une puissance incroyable dans la peau du noirâtre qui soupirait tout autant que moi.

\- « E…ren… bordel, t'es vraiment…. Gémis encore plus, je veux entendre ta voix. » souffla-t-il alors que j'étais déjà à deux doigts de la jouissance.

\- « Levi… Levi… Le-…nhh » Ma voix venait de se couper et fut poursuivit d'un soupire.

Mon bassin se figea, restant en apnée pendant l'espace de cinq secondes avant de retomber lourdement contre le torse blanchâtre de l'homme dont je venais de hurler le nom. Un liquide chaud coulait non seulement entre nos deux bas ventres et ne tarda également pas à se répandre entre mes jambes; je venais de me délivrer dans un râle puissant et mon corps se détendait petit à petit contre celui de l'Ackerman, qui m'avait suivit de près.

Je devais être dans le même état que Levi : la bouche ouverte, allaitante, des perles de sueur sur le front, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore embrumés par le plaisir.

Il excisa un sourire provocateur suivit d'un regard dangereusement séduisant.

Levi lui-même savait à quel point le voir dans cet état là suffisait à faire monter de nouveau mon excitation. Et c'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire…

* * *

\- « Putain Levi, mais t'es complètement taré ! » fis-je à l'intéressé d'une voix éraillée par les nombreux gémissement qui s'étaient échappés de ma gorge.

Je réalisais cela lorsque j'éprouvai une faible douleur au niveau de mon postérieur alors que je m'étais assis dans la baignoire de la salle de bain, et la raison à cela était relativement logique.

L'eau chaude montait jusqu'au bas de mes épaules, envahies d'une mousse blanchâtre qui dégageait une douce odeur de camélia. J'étais enveloppé du liquide chaud et de deux bras qui me maintenaient contre le torse de leur propriétaire. Assis entre ses jambes, mon dos se blottissait et touchait la peau lisse du noirâtre.

\- « Je vois pas en quoi... » me répondit-il, d'un ton nonchalant, nullement dérangé par cette position.

Moi en revanche je me sentais légèrement gêné. Plutôt étonnant comme réaction alors qu'il y a de cela une heure nous étions dans une situation qui mérite d'avantage d'être qualifiée de ''gênante''. Pourtant je ne percevais pas les choses de cette façon…

À la différence de maintenant le fait de coucher avec Levi relevait avant tout d'une pulsion sexuelle, plus pris dans l'excitation du moment je n'avais aucune seconde à consacrer à ma réflexion et suivais simplement mes envies. Or j'avais actuellement tout le temps pour réfléchir, notamment concernant notre relation à Levi et à moi. Celle-ci s'était avant tout basée sur une attirance physique avant d'évoluer de mon côté jusqu'à se transformer en sentiments assez flous. Du côté de Levi on pouvait apercevoir une certaine évolution… mais loin de lui l'idée de quelconques sentiments amoureux, voire à la limite une grande possessivité mais qui elle était plus dû à son caractère orgueilleux.

Le voir agir ainsi, me serrer contre lui, avait comme effet de me troubler d'avantage : faisait-il ça dans l'unique but de me garder près de lui au cas où ses pulsions prendraient le dessus ? Ou bien agissait-il de façon détaché sans aucune arrière pensée ? Avait-il envie de partager un instant uniquement charnel ? Ou alors ne voyait-il que le côté pratique – bien qu'il n'y en ai pas vraiment – à se ''doucher'' à deux, quoi qu'une cabine de douche serait plus appropriée pour ce genre de pratique…

C'est sur ces pensées en tête que je poursuivis finalement, réalisant que je n'avais pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis plusieurs minutes, m'adressant à lui tout en faisant mine de ne pas être perturbé par quoi que ce soit. Ses bras, desquels je m'étais échappée pendant un court instant, retombèrent sur la surface de l'eau.

\- « Attends, t'es sérieux ?! Combien de fois est-ce qu'on l'a fait déjà ?! » bondis-je après m'être remémoré les dires du noirâtre.

\- « Hum… quatre ou cinq fois… je crois. » Répondit-il après réflexion avant de poursuivre d'un ton sérieux. « Ça compte la fois ou tu m'as su- »

\- « Hey! Arrêtes-toi là ! » l'interrompis-je, la situation étant déjà suffisamment perturbante comme ça.

\- « Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais, t'avais plutôt l'air d'aimer ça... »

 ** _Oh pitié dites-moi que je rêve; je vais mourir c'est ça ? Ouais, définitivement ! Saint Pierre laisses la porte ouverte : j'arrive !_**

J'avais par réflexe posé mes mains sur mon visage et m'étais légèrement recroquevillé sur moi-même, émettant de léger clapotis dans l'eau.

La prise de Levi s'était faite plus forte et je ressentis son souffle contre mon oreille, puis il me fit une déclaration bien trop formelle pour venir du cœur mais au contraire parfaitement objective.

\- « Et puis tu es plutôt doué. »

Ne sachant trop comment réagir je balbutiai un ''merci'' accompagné d'un rictus.

Des gouttes d'eaux tombèrent régulièrement dans un bruit d'écho du robinet mal fermé de la baignoire, dissolvant tout autour la mousse du shampoing. J'inspirai alors profondément avant de m'enfoncer légèrement dans l'eau parfumé, ne laissant dépasser que ma tête.

\- « Pour être honnête... c'était... parfait... » murmurai-je avec peine, de crainte de lui avouer haut et fort mon ressentit et des réactions qui en découleraient.

Soudain, les mains de mon aîné glissèrent lentement au niveau de mon ventre. Le visage placide et les yeux clos, sa tête se reposa dans le creux de mon cou où il y déposa un chaste baiser.

Je ne sus comment réagir. Bien évidement ses petites attentions me réchauffaient le cœur et me faisaient me sentir agréablement bien mais… je ne savais jamais quoi en penser, comment interpréter ses gestes. Si seulement Levi se montrait plus expressif, parlait d'avantage de ses sentiments, s'ouvrait un peu plus à moi, comme le feraient deux amants. Cela m'éviterait tous ces questionnements.

Je réalisai quelque chose : autant lui en savait beaucoup sur moi à travers ce que j'avais pu lui avouer, que moi je ne le connaissais qu'à travers les dires des autres, ce que l'on m'avait raconté. Comme si lui ne ressentait pas l'envie de transmettre ce qu'il était, bloquant notre relation à de simples images, ce q'il était physiquement et rien d'autre. Alors que, pourtant, je ne désirai rien d'autre que de le connaître d'avantage…

Je fermai les yeux à mon tour, me laissant aller à la fatigue et me détendis, me reposant sur mon bel amant aux cheveux corbeau. Soupirant d'abattement je ronronnai ensuite et me frottai tel un chat à mon semblable, appréciant uniquement l'instant de tendresse qu'il me consacrait : visiblement je devais me contenter de ça pour le moment et devrais même m'estimer heureux de recevoir une preuve d'affection venant de lui.

Au final je suis peut être trop exigeant envers le placide Levi et est celui qui en demande plus que de raison…

 ** _Ahhh Levi; quand cesseras-tu d'être aussi mystérieux avec moi ?…_**

* * *

Bien que ma nuit fut paisible et mon temps de sommeil raisonnable, j'eus une certaine difficulté à sortir de mon petit nid douillé qu'était le lit de Levi, déjà parti depuis un certain temps. Il n'avait pas attendu que je me lève et s'était déjà rendu à son lieu de ''travail''.

Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, après tout j'étais celui qui avais émis le désir de poursuivre mes études tout en l'accompagnant de temps à autre. Et cette fois-ci je devais me rendre en cours.

Je me levais donc, m'habillant rapidement tout en prenant soin de bien ranger mes affaires, préalablement pliées, dans mon sac afin d'éviter que monsieur le maniaque Levi ne voit rouge en rentrant chez lui dans la soirée. Je fis par ailleurs en vitesse le lit, m'appliquant comme jamais à ce que les draps soient bien étirés et également répartis avant de quitter la chambre pour me rendre à la cuisine.

Là-bas, j'y préparai un café, que je bus tranquillement à table, au salon. J'allumais mon portable et, une fois la clé wi-fi entrée, naviguait un peu sur chacune de mes applications et sur Internet. La fenêtre à peine entre ouverte, je percevais légèrement le chant des quelques oiseaux déjà réveillé et ce depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, et ce malgré le fait qu'il n'était que six heures et demi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes que je guettai de temps à autres l'horloge, je me rendis compte qu'il était grand temps que je m'en aille si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard. Heureusement pour moi mon taux de cours obligatoires manqués était nul, aussi je ne risquais pas de me faire virer pour le moment… Je me demandai alors comment Levi était passé entre les mailles du filet. Soit celui-ci faisait exprès de se pointer en début d'heure et s'en allait dans la seconde discrètement, soit il était particulièrement apprécié des enseignants qui lui laissaient tout passer…

La première raison me paraissait plus probable : il en va de la carrière d'un prof' que de se montrer trop clément à l'égard d'un élève. D'autant plus que Levi n'a pas l'air de suivre un emploi du temps particulièrement rigoureux, son travail variant visiblement selon les demandes et les besoins.

 ** _Il faudra que je lui pose la question en rentrant !_**

Cette réflexion me fit soulever une autre interrogation qui resta en suspend : allait-on se revoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avant que je ne parte ce soir pour Rose ?

La réponse me parvint de moi même assez rapidement : très probablement pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ne pas passer deux jours sans lui allait me tuer ! Je réussissais, et fort heureusement, à survivre un bon moment seul.

Levi avait laissé, tout comme la dernière fois, une note qu'il avait accroché à la porte d'entrée sur laquelle il était inscrit que le double des clés de la porte d'entrée se trouvait déjà sur la serrure et que je pouvais les emmener avec moi au cas où le lendemain soir je rentrerai avant lui – sachant qu'il se trouverait dans ce cas chez Dietrich – à condition que j'en prenne soin et que je ne les égare pas.

Je décrochai le petit morceaux de papier avant de sortir un stylo de mon sac – dans lequel j'avais prit soin d'y rajouter quelques affaires pour ce soir – et de griffonner avec pour support le plan de travail un petit mot que je laissai sur place.

Je traversai ensuite l'encadrement, tout en prenant soin de bien fermer les fenêtres et la porte avant de descendre à pieds les deux étages du bâtiment.

Alors que je m'attendais à recevoir de plein fouet le froid hivernal de Trost je me rendis compte que le temps était étonnamment doux; pas de quoi se balader en manches courtes, bien sûr, mais suffisamment agréable pour ne pas penser qu'une couverture ne serait pas de trop.

C'est donc avec une certaine légèreté que je me dirigeai vers la FAC. Les rues étaient encore très peu fréquentés et les rares personnes à marcher étaient soit particulièrement jeunes, soit étonnamment âgées.

Deux ou trois chats crapahutaient de toits en toits de temps à autres ou se livraient déjà bataille dès le matin. J'eus une vive pensée pour Blackie qu'il me tardait de rencontrer.

De tout temps j'avais toujours eu une certaine passion pour les animaux et un taux d'amour à partager tout simplement incroyable. Alors que, petit, j'avais tendance à courir après afin de leur imposer mon étreinte – que je considérai comme étant quelque chose d'agréable – ma mère m'avait rapidement reprit à l'ordre en me conseillant non pas de venir à eux mais qu'eux viennent à moi pour quémander les caresses. Ce que je fis. Ma surprise fut totale le jour où notre petite Acajou s'était frottée à ma jambe avant de bondir d'elle même sur mes genoux et de ronronner comme une machine à café.

Soudain, un chien aboya furieusement lorsque je passai devant sa propriété; je le saluai avec le sourire ce qui l'obligea à refermer ses babines contre ses canines et calmer ses grognements.

Et contrairement à beaucoup je ne suis ni ''team chien'' ou encore ''team chat'' : j'aime les animaux, un point c'est tout. Pourquoi se contenter d'un seul type quand on peut apprécier les deux ?

Mes pieds raclaient contre le sol; le chemin commençait à se faire long. Heureusement le bâtiment de la FAC était déjà bien visible, plus que deux minutes environ afin que je n'arrive.

Je profitai donc une dernière fois de cette ''merveilleuse'' ville dont je ne verrais que la gare d'ici quelques instants.

La FAC était noire de monde, étrangement, à croire que tous s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici ou qu'un événement incroyable allait se produire dans les prochaines heures.

De nombreux regards se posaient sur moi et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que je devais être connu à présent pour avoir réussi l'exploit de faire assister ''l'élève fantôme'' à un cours. Bien que – non pas que je sois pessimiste – je devais surtout être perçu comme l'ami d'un soit-disant dealer et, de surcroît, devais en être un aussi aux yeux des gens.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent ce n'est pas parce qu'un membre d'une famille est un tueur en série que le reste l'est également, sans quoi on serait tous de dangereux psychopathes.

Je laissai donc ces regards derrière moi; **_croyez ce que bon vous chante, en ce qui me concerne j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à penser._**

J'avais déjà regardé à l'avance les différents trains disponibles en direction de Rose, l'un étant à dix-sept heures douze, soit moins d'un quart-d'heure après la fin de mes cours. La gare n'était pas très loin du troisième arrondissement, elle se situait dans le deuxième, il me serait donc assez simple d'y arriver dans les temps. Je pourrai, à vrai dire, partir plus tôt et manquer une partie de mes cours. Or je ne souhaitais pas tellement attirer l'attention sur moi et préférai rester jusqu'à la fin; en cinq minutes j'avais largement le temps d'arriver à la gare…

Une fois assis sur ma chaise, le discours d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année débuta; un cours de grammaire. Bien plus complet et complexe que de simples cours de sixième.

Je sortis alors mes fiches, entre mon pyjama et mes affaires de toilettes qui manquèrent de tomber à terre. Heureusement j'arrivai à les rattraper à temps.

Mon stylo roula contre le papier, suivant à un rythme effréné les paroles de mon prof' qui débitait son discours à une vitesse insoutenable pour une personne qui n'en aurait pas l'habitude. Ces dans ces moments là que je me demande comment Sasha fait-elle pour suivre en cours, sachant qu'elle est de nature tête en l'air. D'autant plus que hormis les maths, soit des chiffres, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils peuvent écrire d'autre : comment fait-elle pour ne pas se mélanger les pinceaux ?!

Sincèrement, j'ai un profond respect pour les scientifiques, en tant que littéraire il me paraît impossible de comprendre ce genre de choses, rien que pour ça : chapeau !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à gratter dans la même position, je finis par me relever et fis craquer ma nuque et mon dos avant de délier mes doigts en claquant mes ongles contre la table. Ces derniers étaient plutôt longs pour un garçon, ce qui me fit rappeler que je devais songer à les couper.

Mon solo irrita rapidement quelques personnes qui se retournèrent pour me demander – poliment – d'arrêter; ce que je fis.

Je retournai donc à mes notes, me concentrant à l'extrême sur ce que les personnes qui défilaient en face de moi nous expliquaient. Les heures filèrent, il était presque déjà midi.

Le cours d'histoire passa, comme à l'accoutumé, particulièrement lentement. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étouffer quelques bâillements indiscrets et fermais de temps à autres les yeux avant de me gifler intérieurement et de repartir de plus bel.

Ainsi s'acheva ma matinée; j'avais les mains endolories par le rythme d'écriture et ne désirais qu'une chose : manger.

Par chance je n'étais pas obligé de sortir de la FAC pour me restaurer. Il y avait, dans la cours, une cafétéria assez grande pour le nombre d'étudiants que l'on était, qui servait de quoi se nourrir.

Elle était plutôt bien située et possédait de grandes vitres qui illuminaient la pièce principale. Deux pots de fleurs se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée et une trentaine de tables, dont la moitié étaient déjà occupées par des étudiants, se dressaient un peu partout.

Je m'approchai du comptoir en face de l'entrée, habitué à venir manger mes repas ici, et commendai auprès d'une femme assez âgée un sandwich jambon beurre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique.

Je payai mon repas et scrutai la salle avant de porter mon dévolu sur une table située contre une fenêtre, à l'abri des regards.

Je passai ainsi pour un véritable associable, comme d'habitude, mais ne m'en préoccupait guère; j'étais bien plus à l'aise seul.

Les conversations de personnes commencèrent à envahir la pièce, de plus en plus, à un tel point que je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise et souhaitais à présent que mon repas soit écourté pour sortir de là.

Je jetai mes détritus dans les poubelles misent à disposition avant de quitter la cafétéria, fuyant les regards inquisiteurs de quelques étudiants trop curieux.

Sans trop accorder de l'importance à ma courte pause, durant laquelle je lisais des articles et me tenais informé de ce qui se passait sur Internet, je repris rapidement – peut être un peu trop vite – mes cours habituelles; tenant à ce rythme jusqu'à dix-sept heure.

À ce moment là j'étais l'un des premiers à être prêt à sortir de l'amphithéâtre, avec une excitation que je ne pus contenir et qui se traduisait par les mouvements de mes doigts qui pianotaient sur mon portable avec lequel j'envoyais depuis une heure des messages à la châtain.

Quand la sonnerie de la délivrance retentit je m'empressai d'aller en direction de la gare, je n'avais que douze minutes pour l'atteindre et le prochain train n'était qu'aux environs de vingt heures et je ne comptais pas arriver en retard chez mon amie Sasha.

Un véritable marathon se déroula dans les rues de Trost : moi en train de courir pour me rendre à la gare alors qu'il faisait déjà particulièrement froid et que je gelai sur place.

Une fine buée blanche se formait devant ma bouche au rythme de ma respiration haletante.

Une chance pour moi il ne pleuvait pas, aussi le voyage ne fut-il pas trop désagréable. Bien que le stresse d'arriver en retard était peu être de trop pour mon coeur qui battait à tout rompre et peinait à suivre la cadence de mes jambes.

La gare de Trost était de taille très moyenne, proportionnelle à la ville dirai-je : petite ville, petite gare.

Elle était de style gothique avec de grosses colonnes en pierre taillées et n'était composé que de deux voix : la A et la B.

Je m'approchai d'une borne d'où je devinai qu'il était dix-sept heure dix : juste à temps !

Je pris ensuite un billet que je payais avant de tenir au courant la jeune hôte de ma future venue, ce dont elle fut ravie.

Je relâchai alors la pression, posant mes mains sur mes genoux et respirant bruyamment, le dos courbé en avant, puis de me cambrer dans un soupir de soulagement.

Le train arriva sur le quai dans un bruit strident, annoncé par une voix pré-enregistrée connue de tous. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent de nombreuses personnes en sortirent, probablement de retour de leur boulot à la capitale régionale vers laquelle je me rendais à présent pour passer du bon temps.

Une fois posté à l'intérieur, le sac sous le bras, je m'agrippai à la barre située contre la paroi avant d'avaler avec difficulté ma salive, encore pris de fatigue par la course que je venais de disputer contre le temps.

Enfin, après de longues secondes, les portes se refermèrent, tournant la page sur Trost l'instant d'une soirée. C'est avec le coeur léger et confiant que je scrutai une dernière fois la gare et le centre de la ville avant de me poster près d'une fenêtre, assis à un siège et le coeur palpitant.

* * *

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à vous!

Un an! Un an tout juste que cette fanfiction existe! Je suis hyper heureuse d'avoir tenue aussi longtemps un rythme à peu près régulier, bien qu'à la fin les dates de parutions étaient assez irrégulières, haha.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'avais horriblement envie d'écrire un lemon mais j'ai du me contenir pour ne pas décrire d'avantage la scène, il faut s'en garder pour la prochaine fois!

Prochain chapitre donc; chez Sasha! J'ai sincèrement hâte de m'y mettre puisque ça fait depuis le début de cette fiction que je le prévois et que je veux l'écrire! Je ne pensais pas que ça allait mettre autant de temps à arriver XD.

Un bref topo de mes vacances: géniales! J'étais pendant tout le mois d'août en Alsace et je me suis éclatée, je suis pas restée plus de trois jours seule l'aprem! Enfin; bientôt la rentrée! Je suis bien contente de reprendre les cours - sachant que c'est ma dernière année de lycée - j'adore apprendre!

Au bout d'un an d'écriture je me rends également compte d'une chose: j'ai pas mal de difficulté à décrire les personnages masculins en terme de ''beauté''. Je me base sur des descriptions que j'entend souvent mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à me le figurer après... Plutôt handicapant pour une fiction yaoi, n'est-ce pas? J'aurai dû en écrire une sur un yuri... là j'aurai eu aucune difficulté... peut être parce que je suis lesbienne... quoi que; je compte bien me dé-frustrer dans le prochain chapitre, aha!

Enfin bon, je vous souhaite de bonnes fins de vacances et un grand merci pour tous vos retours depuis un an; sans vous on n'y serait jamais arrivé et ça me comble de bonheur de voir que ma fic est appréciée par beaucoup de personnes. J'attends vos retours pour ce chapitre avec impatience, gros bisous,

Kuroshine.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous! C'est Kuroshine! Je suis hyper contente de vous présenter le chapitre 22 de cette fanfiction qui semble être abandonnée; mais que nenni ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre donc et vous reprend à la fin pour plus de précisions sur celui-ci. Bonne lecture à vous!

/!\ Ce chapitre contient un passage ''yuri'', ce genre n'étant pas répertorié sur la fiche descriptive de cette fic je préfère vous prévenir! En espérant que ça vous plaira!

Chapitre 22

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux. Enfoncé dans mon siège, les mains sur mes jambes, je reposai ma tête contre la vitre glaciale du train. Cette sensation me fit frissonner tant le contraste était grand entre l'air ambiante chaleureuse du wagon et le temps hivernal à l'extérieur, tous deux séparés d'une épaisse fenêtre. Je réussis vaguement à percevoir quelques bribes d'une conversation; celle d'un enfant qui suppliait sa mère de lui offrir un certain cadeau, Noël approchant, sous prétexte qu'il avait été ''très sage cette année''. Un léger sourire dessina mes lèvres; combien de fois avais-je avancé cet argument étant petit afin de recevoir ce que je désirai auprès de ma mère ? Avec du recul je pense que même sans cette excuse – qui n'avait entre nous aucune valeur – elle n'aurait pas été capable de me refuser une si belle faveur, sachant très bien qu'à la clé elle recevrait toute la reconnaissance qu'un enfant puisse lui donner… soit pas grand-chose en fait!

Eh oui ! Quel être ingrat qu'un enfant : donner lui votre main qu'il désirera votre bras, cédez leur n'importe quoi qu'il finira toujours par vociférer qu'il n'a ''jamais rien eu''.

Une pensée me vint en tête : Levi avait-il l'intention de passer le réveillon avec quelqu'un ? Quoi qu'il ne semblait pas être du genre à apprécier ce genre d'événements en ''famille''… Et pourtant l'idée de passer Noël à ses côtés était loin de me déplaire. C'était déjà mieux que de le passer seul! Mes amis, aussi adorables soient-ils, souhaiteraient très certainement passer cet instant avec leur famille, tradition oblige. Je me voyais donc mal leur priver de ce plaisir en m'incrustant et encore moins en les empêchant d'y aller; je ne pouvais donc décemment pas leur en vouloir de raisonner ainsi.

Quant à ma sœur elle chercherait très probablement à tenir compagnie à ce que j'étais censé appeler ''père''; et loin de moi l'envie de voir sa tête et encore moins dans un moment pareil, que ce soit de près ou bien de loin.

Mon regard se posa soudainement sur la femme qui s'était installée en face de moi et dont les cris de son bambin m'avait tiré de mes rêveries. Elle me dévisagea alors, d'une mine confuse, jonglant entre son fils et moi, accompagnée de gestes saccadés, visiblement complètement paniquée et débordée par les événements.

Je lui adressai alors un sourire chaleureux dans le but de la rassurer tout en lui faisant signe que cela ne me dérangeait pas. Elle arbora un rictus avant de rire tendrement, se rendant compte des états dans lesquels elle se mettait alors qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Elle avait les cheveux poivres-sels, attachés sur le haut de son crâne en un chignon à l'aide d'une baguette, lui donnant ainsi un air coiffé-décoiffé très mignon. Quelques mèches rebelles retombaient devant ses yeux bleus azurés et les traits de son visage laissaient supposés qu'elle avait la trentaine. Ses doigts qui se posaient contre les joues rougies de son enfants étaient élancés et fins, dignes d'une jeune femme. Les traces de stylos et l'apparition d'une bille sur son majeur me laissaient croire qu'elle devait être écrivain ce qui – il faut l'avouer – se mêlait bien avec son apparence physique.

J'admirai suite à cet échange de regard, et ce avec une certaine passion, ses gestes doux contre la glabelle du petit être dans ses bras qu'elle tentait d'endormir. Elle y parvint au bout de plusieurs minutes, le posant ensuite contre son sein d'un air soulagé. Après quelques minutes de silence, s'assurant que le petit dormait bien, elle releva la tête dans ma direction avec prudence.

\- « Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Sa voix était éraillée, et cela semblait naturel, un peu comme celle de Sam dans _Until Dawn_. Typiquement le genre de voix qui arrive à me captiver et ce peu importe ce qu'elles disent.

Visiblement elle avait pour habitude de s'excuser constamment au vu de la lassitude qui avait accompagnée ses paroles.

\- « Oh ce n'est rien. » lui répondis-je d'un ton discret.

Son visage s'illumina à ma réaction avant de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa tête blonde. Songeuse, elle se laissa aller à une logorrhée dans laquelle elle s'apitoya sur son sort avec un certain détachement.

\- « Ce petit bout d'choux est loin d'être un tendre mais il est si adorable que je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. Ça doit être ça qu'on appelle ''l'amour maternel''… »

\- « Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des enfants… à vrai dire je ne pense pas en avoir un jour. »

Le regard fatigué de la jeune mère croisa le mien un court instant, surprise par mes paroles elle eut cependant l'air de prendre des pincettes lorsqu'elle rebondit sur ma phrase :

« J'ai plaisir à croire que c'est par choix et non par contrainte que vous avez prit cette décision »

Je détournai un instant les yeux, pensif, avant de revenir à elle.

\- « Disons que c'est mon choix qui me contraint… »

La femme aux cheveux opalins afficha une mine interrogatrice. D'abord indécise, elle finit par comprendre partiellement de quoi il retournait.

Sans trop me brusquer elle s'engagea à tâtons vers une pente qui lui parut glissante; quoi de plus normal quand on vient de rencontrer une personne ?

\- « Par ''choix'' vous entendez… votre attirance… ? »

Je hochai chaleureusement la tête, de façon à la mettre en confiance.

\- « On peut dire ça oui. »

Elle parut soulagée suite à mon attitude, comme si l'on venait de lui retirer une épine du pied. Non pas que le thème de l'attirance sexuelle avait l'air de la gêner – dans le sens ou elle aurait pu être homophobe – mais elle semblait être ce genre de personne qui a tendance à paniquer et ce qu'importe la situation.

\- « Et bien je suppose que tout le monde n'est pas ''fait'' pour avoir des enfants. Même si je n'aurai pas la présomption de dire que _je_ sois faite pour. » ria-t-elle de bon coeur, repensant certainement à toutes les fois où elle avait dû faire des erreurs en tant que mère. « Ennfin… entre le boulot et le petit ça fait du bien de se poser et de parler à quelqu'un… »

\- « C'est sûr ! Et que faites-vous comme métier ? » renchéris-je avec enthousiasme. Hormis écouter de la musique je n'avais rien d'autre de prévus durant le trajet, et très franchement je préférai de loin tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un.

\- « Journaliste ! C'est assez fatiguant comme job' mine de rien ! »

 _Bingo,_ pensais-je alors qu'il y a de cela quelques minutes j'avais parié sur un métier qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'écriture.

\- « Ahh… la main de l'écrivain, hein ? » fis-je tout en appuyant mon regard sur une certaine partie de son corps qui reposait contre le ventre frêle du petit être.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre mes sous-entendus, agitant avec énergie sa main dominante en tentant en vain de cacher ses marques de travail.

Son petit air gêné avait vraiment quelque chose d'adorable, d'attendrissant.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que jamais je ne pourrais choisir entre un homme et une femme. Les deux sexes ont tous deux leurs spécificités qui les rendent attirants et qui s'opposent en tous points. Et en ce moment je percevais tout ce qu'une femme avait de merveilleux.

 _ **Ahhh… qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour que Levi paraisse aussi doux…**_

Une image à la fois intrigante et plutôt perturbante me vint à l'esprit : celle du noir de jais qui, les joues rougies, se cacherait derrière des manches bien trop longues pour sa petite taille tout en murmurant un faible ''idiot''…

 _ **Finalement je préfère de loin son visage cynique !**_

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Levi, une idée s'illumina dans une partie de mon cerveau. D'abord perplexe je m'abstins d'en parler à la jeune journaliste; après tout il y avait peu de chance qu'elle en sache d'avantage que moi. Mais à force de l'entendre parler de son métier, dont elle faisait à la fois l'éloge – tel une jeune fille pleine de convictions – mais dépeignait également un portrait sombre et saturé de tout ce qu'il présentait comme désillusions; je compris que j'avais en face de moi une femme à la fois passionnée par son travail et qui possédait également d'assez grandes connaissances qui s'avéreraient plutôt utiles.

Aussi me jetai-je à l'eau, un brin sceptique par rapport à sa réaction.

\- « Dites moi… » l'interrompis-je en pleine phrase.

Elle hocha la tête, attentive.

« Connaissez-vous la Ville Souterraine ? »

Un long silence de mort s'abattit dans le train, seul le bruit des rails et le souffle serein du bambin se firent entendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, le souvenir de ce lieu et de l'événement auquel il était associé était encore frais dans la plupart des esprits et visiblement dans le sien aussi.

Après une longue respiration elle afficha une mine accablée, soutint mon regard, et se lança, la gorge nouée :

« Je pense que cet événement n'échappe à personne… » Elle considéra son enfant pendant un court instant. « À part ces petits êtres innocents. » Son bref sourire protecteur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Quoi qu'à cette époque là, les enfants de cet âge avaient déjà perdu une partie de leur innocence face à toutes ces horreurs… »

C'est dans un murmure hésitant que je balbutiai les mots suivants :

« Êtes-vous concernée, de près ou de loin, par ces événements… ? »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se mordit la lèvre supérieure, afin d'étouffer un sanglot. Seul la vision d'une larme ne put m'être caché. Son regard fuit le mien et, tel un glaive, elle assena un coup fatal : autant pour elle que pour moi.

\- « Mon mari… Ou plutôt, mon défunt mari. Il a succombé il y a de cela trois ans à une maladie apportée par les ''Kyojin''. Elle sommeillait en lui depuis tout ce temps et ce n'est que quatorze ans plus tard qu'elle s'est déclarée… »

Je restai suspendu à ses lèvres, qui viraient au rouge carmin, se mariant bientôt avec ses yeux et ses joues: j'étais sous le choc.

Une sueur froide parcourra mon dos alors que je repensais à ce que j'avais imaginé plus tôt dans mon esprit : j'aurai bien mieux fait de m'abstenir.

J'avais la haine contre moi, d'être aussi maladroit, de me mêler de ce qui ne regarde pas. C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de le savoir ? Le plus concerné dans l'histoire c'était Levi et – maintenant que j'avais été mis dans la confidence – cette femme! Par pur égoïsme je venais non seulement de briser en deux la jeune journaliste en face de moi mais également la douce conversation qui s'était mise en place entre nous.

Minable, c'était le bon mot pour me définir.

Ses sanglots s'accordèrent bientôt avec ceux de son fils, qui fut réveillé par ses spasmes, et qu'elle sera de ce fait tendrement entre ses mains. Cet enfant devait certainement être le fruit de leur union, elle semblait s'accrocher à lui comme si une part de son mari se trouvait en son sein.

Se tenait sur ce siège prune une femme, âgée de trente ans, veuve depuis trois ans, après minimum quatorze ans de vie commune, à présent seule, un enfant de deux ans à assumer, débordée par un boulot qui l'use de plus en plus. Une situation familiale devenue si habituelle qu'elle en paraissait banale… tristement banale.

Une femme à l'interphone annonça la prochaine gare : ma destination.

Ainsi s'acheva la conversation entre la belle poivre-sel et moi. N'osant plus m'adresser à elle je lui chuchotai un bref ''pardon'' et appliquai ma main froide contre son épaule dénudée avant de quitter le wagon.

J'étais désolé. Désolé de n'avoir pu lui remonter le moral, désolé d'avoir été si maladroit, désolé d'être impuissant face à cet événement et ce qu'il avait causé comme dégâts, désolé de ne comprendre qu'à moitié la douleur d'une femme qui venait de perdre son mari et dont le seul témoignage de son passage sur terre reposait entre les bras de la personne qu'il aimait. Désolé.

Alors que je venais de franchir la porte du train, sa voix éraillée perça le silence hivernal. Je me retournai instantanément, surpris.

« J'ai été ravie de parler avec vous, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien… même si notre conversation ne s'est pas terminée comme je l'aurai espéré… » Elle marqua une pause, fixant à nouveau son bambin avec amour. « Mon mari était et sera toujours quelqu'un de formidable, et je veux que cet enfant sache à quel point il aurait pu être un bon père s'il avait encore été là. »

Alors que la porte émit un son aiguë signalant le départ imminent du train, je fus prit d'une montée d'adrénaline. Je m'exclamai alors, de sorte qu'elle m'entende, à travers toute la gare :

« Quel est votre nom ?! »

La porte s'était refermée en un claquement de doigt. Je réussis difficilement à percevoir le début de son prénom. Les portes, en se rejoignant, émirent un son lourd et puissant, dominant l'environnement où elles évoluaient. Le reste je le devinai sur ses lèvres.

J'esquissai un sourire tout en enfonçant mon menton dans ma veste, mon petit sac à la main, avant de pivoter en direction de l'escalator situé non loin du quai.

Une fois devant la façade du bâtiment, j'attendis patiemment que la jeune châtain du nom de Sasha vienne me récupérer. Assis contre les pierres froides de l'escalier, j'observai avec attention la buée qui sortait au fur et à mesure que j'expirai.

Soudain le bruit d'un klaxon me fit sursauter. Il s'agissait bien évidement de Sasha, accompagnée d'Armin, Annie préférant certainement rester à l'appartement et nous attendre plutôt que de se déplacer dans tout Rose.

Je montai dans le véhicule, après avoir juré sur sa conductrice qui m'avait, mine de rien, bien secoué avec son petit tour. Puis je me mis à fixer à travers la vitre teintée de sa 307 le monde extérieur, d'un air songeur.

 _ **Wilma, hein ? Le hasard fait bien les choses…**_

* * *

\- « J'suis rentrée Annie ! » beugla la scientifique avec toute la grâce que la nature lui ait fait don – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – à sa colocataire blonde.

\- « T'es obligée de gueuler, Charlotte ?! » s'exclama en retour la militaire, affalée contre le canapé.

Une bière se trouvait à côté de ses jambes, posées contre la table basse, et était remplie à moitié : visiblement elle n'avait eu besoin de personne pour se servir et ne s'était pas prit la peine d'attendre que tout le reste du groupe ne se pointe pour siroter de l'alcool. Entre ses mains était manipulée une manette de console, et plus précisément une manette… de Playstation 1 ?

\- « Tiens donc, tu t'es relancée dans les jeux rétro ? » affirmai-je à demi-mot, venant la rejoindre sur le divan bleu outremer.

\- « Ouais, enfin je sais pas si on peut dire qu- »

La militaire fut interrompue par la tête de patate qui, s'adressant à moi, s'échauffa encore :

« Je sais qu'on dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai passé ma journée à nettoyer cet appart', alors je te prierai, mon cher Eren, de retirer tes pompes avant de les foutre sur le tapis et d'aller poser ton sac dans la chambre avant que ça ne devienne le bordel ! »

J'affichai une fausse tête de chien battue – bien qu'intérieurement je n'en menais réellement pas large – et m'exécutai après avoir lancé un arrogant : ''Tout de suite très chère''.

« C'est ça Jaeger, fous-toi de ma gueule ! »

\- « Tiens puisque t'en parle ça te dirait pas de la fermer ta gueule, Roseval ? » Rebondit la femme aux yeux azurs, sans pour autant détourner le regard de son écran.

\- « Annie ! » s'était offusqué Armin, encore cloué devant la porte d'entrée tant la situation l'empêchait mentalement de s'avancer vers nous.

La ''douce'' châtain tira une mine boudeuse, trottinant avec ''innocence'' vers la blonde qui, voyant sa colocataire s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, la toisa méchamment du regard tout en l'avertissant, sans décrocher de son jeu :

« J'te préviens Belle de Fontenay, si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit je te- »

Trop tard : la tornade Sasha avait encore frappé. Plongeant littéralement sur sa victime, l'amoureuse de pomme de terre s'en prit directement à l'aide de ses doigts fins aux côtes de la plus âgée.

Se débattant dans un premier temps, la geek infligea de léger coups répétitifs sur l'avant bras de la cadette, sous les rires encourageant d'Armin et de moi-même. Toutes deux ne tardèrent pas d'ailleurs – bien que je dois admettre la persistance de la militaire – à s'esclaffer de bon coeur. Des larmes de joies suivirent de très près avant que, l'une comme l'autre, ne se tiennent les côtes tant elles avaient ris, tout en cherchant un tant soit peu d'air pour calmer leurs poumons.

Les deux colocataires se laissèrent ensuite lourdement tomber l'une contre l'autre; Sasha était accompagnée d'une mine joyeuse et satisfaite tandis qu'Annie, elle, affichait un air contrarié dû à son caractère altier.

« Un jour je vais te tuer, Linzer Delikatess… » promit la blonde avant de se redresser et de boire une gorgé de sa bière.

Sasha se contenta de lui sourire en retour, elle pouvait parfois se montrer si agaçante et pourtant tellement adorable en même temps que même la tigresse Annie ne pouvait rien contre elle.

Après ce petit interlude, je décidai d'appliquer les conseils – ou plutôt les ordres – de la fan de patates et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Cette dernière était sobre, nette, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal en soit. Cela ne m'étonnait pas tant que ça venant d'une scientifique tel que Sasha. Bien que j'avais tout de même espéré dans mon fort intérieur que des posters de pommes de terres jonchent ses murs… à croire que sa folie n'allait pas si loin que ça en fin de compte !

De retour dans le salon, j'aperçus le jeune homme qui me servait de meilleur ami, qui – il était temps – avant enfin posé ses fesses sur le canapé, marquant très distinctement une distance entre lui et sa voisine dorée. À croire que sa réaction tout à l'heure avait eu pour effet de le refroidir.

\- « Bah alors boucle d'or, on a peur d'Annie la tigresse ? » lui fis-je alors, un bras calé à l'arrière de son cou, surplombant l'arrière du canapé.

Je le sentis frisonner à mon geste; cette simple réaction de sa part me fis ricaner intérieurement, il n'avait visiblement pas oublié que cette accolade signifiait – de manière générale – que je lui préparais un mauvais coup.

Il ne tarda pas à se retourner dans ma direction. Il me lança ensuite un regard apeuré tel un lapin prit dans un piège ne sachant encore à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Mais ce qui était clair dans sa tête c'est qu'il passerait pour sûr à la casserole.

\- « Qu-qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Eren ?… » bégaya le blond qui tenta en vain de s'éloigner de moi de façon discrète.

\- « Moi?~ Mais rien du tout Armin~ » fis-je d'un ton mielleux qui ne trompait personne, pas même la naïveté du blond.

Et alors qu'Armin paniquait de plus en plus quant à ce que je lui réservai, je sentis la présence inopinée de la châtain. Ou plutôt de son nez contre mes habits, reniflant avec énergie mon odeur tel un chien de chasse.

Une seule pensée me traversa : la potentielle présence de Levi sur mes vêtements.

\- « Dis moi Eren, t'as changé de parfum ? » me questionna-t-elle, sans pour autant mesurer l'importance que cette interrogation avait.

Mes doutes se confirmèrent.

Essayant de ne pas laisser planer trop de soupçons autour de moi, je lui répondis quasi immédiatement avec la volonté de ne pas montrer ma surprise.

\- « Pas spécialement non… mais si tu le dis… »

Elle excisa un sourire diabolique puis enjôleur avant de se rapprocher de quelques centimètres de mon visage me scannant tel une imprimante.

\- « Ou alors l'odeur de ton amant a déteint sur tes habits… » Elle se tut l'espace d'un instant, pensive. « Levi, c'est ça ? »

Les ronronnements à travers sa voix n'annonçaient rien de bon…

Paniqué, je ne sus quoi lui répondre dans l'immédiat et me retrouvais comme un imbécile à fixer avec une passion presque suspecte la télé sur laquelle se défoulait la militaire. Je tentais par tous les moyens de fuir le regard et la question de la jeune mangeuse de patates.

Alors que son regard se faisait plus insistant je me mis à balbutier quelque chose intelligible :

« Et bien… c'est que, je... »

Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, me sauvant de mon calvaire. Je lançai un regard faussement gêné de ne pouvoir poursuivre cette merveilleuse conversation à Sasha qui fixait tour à tour mon visage, puis la porte, et enfin celui d'Annie. La blonde n'était visiblement pas prête à se lever de son siège. Elle se résigna, soupirant au moment de se lever et se dirigeai vers la porte avant d'être envahie par les nouveaux arrivants; le reste de la bande.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que je remerciai du plus profond de mon âme mes amis et leur fâcheuse habitude à débarquer au mauvais moment.

Rentrèrent dans la pièce : la douce Christa, accompagnée d'Ymir qui ne lâchait pas sa chère et tendre, puis Connie un sourire large de plusieurs mètres sur le visage, et enfin l'imbécile de service dénommé Jean Kirschtein.

Le premier à se manifester fut bien évidement Jean et sa grande gueule légendaire qui, à peine le palier de la porte franchit, vint m'asséner un coup derrière le crâne tout en beuglant :

« Hey Eren ! Bah alors t'as réussi à trouver la gare ? Toi qui sors jamais de ton patelin ! »

Je montrai alors les crocs. Sérieux, quand est-ce que ce type allait arrêter de me les briser ?!

\- « Franchement tête de cheval, t'as rien d'autre à foutre que de me faire chier ?! »

\- « J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il avait peur de ne pas revoir l'amour de sa vie » renchérit Connie, à présent sur mon côté droit, à l'opposé du brun. « Qui aime bien, châtie bien… » acheva-t-il d'une posture théâtrale.

\- « Ouais bah abstiens toi noyau de cerise, t'es clairement pas mon genre ! » fis-je avec dégoût, imitant de manière quasi-identique la réaction de la cerise en question, déjà à plus d'un mètre de moi.

\- « Que tu sois gay me dérange pas, Eren, mais laisses moi bien en dehors de tes coups fourrés ! »

\- « Et quelque chose me dit que c'est pas que les coups qui sont four- »

Ma main se plaqua violemment contre la bouche de l'homme au crâne rasé qui continuait de grogner contre mes doigts alors même que mon autre main appuyait sur l'arrière de sa tête et la calait sous mon bras.

Cette remarque lourde de sous-entendus n'avait échappé à personne, encore moins à la belle châtain qui avait bondit sur l'occasion pour reprendre le fil de la conversation d'il y a quelques instants.

\- « En parlant de ça, t'as pas répondu à ma question Eren : d'où vient cette odeur ? De Levi ? »

Alors qu'elle réitérait sa question les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient d'arriver se posèrent dans le salon, une mine perplexe au visage. La blonde s'était assise sur un pouf tandis que le brune avait trouvé refuge dans le canapé, face à sa belle.

Je dus dès lors non seulement soutenir le regard insistant de Sasha mais également celui désorienté des deux âmes sœurs. Une situation peu agréable, en effet.

Fort heureusement pour moi, l'intérêt des deux jeunes femmes s'envola très vite à la vue du jeu qui se déroulait sur la télévision. Connie et Jean, quant à eux, s'étaient également retirés pour aller discuter avec Armin et la geek, me délaissant ainsi à la fan de patate.

Son aura se faisant d'ailleurs de plus en plus imposante. Je lui fis alors signe de s'approcher de moi et soupirai, avant de planter un regard sincère vers elle, prenant garde à ce que seul elle puisse m'entendre.

\- « Franchement… t'es bien chiante toi aussi quand tu t'y mets. »

\- « Merci » m'interrompit-elle avec une mine satisfaite, coupant court à mon discours.

Passagèrement déboussolé je repris vite mes moyens et raclai ma gorge avant de poursuivre, sous le regard attentif de ma compagne.

\- « Si tu veux tout savoir oui, il y a des chances que ce soit son odeur… »

\- « Et tu m'expliques ce que viens faire son odeur sur toi… ? » persista-t-elle, s'approchant d'avantage de moi afin que personne ne nous entende.

Je levai les yeux au plafond : était-elle vraiment dans l'obligation de savoir ce genre de chose ?

\- « Disons que… j'ai tendance à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui et… » Mes joues s'empourpraient à mesure que je réfléchissais à ce dont j'allais lui parler.

N'y allant pas avec le dos de la cuillère la jeune femme mit les deux pieds dans le plat, sans aucune gêne :

« Arrêtes Eren, je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas le retrouver pour faire une partie de scrabble ! »

\- « Disons que l'utilisation de la langue est tout aussi nécessaire… » rétorquai-je avec fierté avant de me rendre compte de la bourde que je venais de faire tandis que la châtain étouffait un rire nerveux.

« Et puis merde, si tu veux tout savoir : oui, on couche ensemble ! Ça te pose un problème ? » m'exclamai-je, ne tenant plus le petit jeu de la fourbe Sasha.

\- « Pas le moins du monde~ » ronronna-t-elle tout en s'éloignant d'un air léger de moi, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sérieux; cette fille me rendait dingue…

\- « Dis moi patate, t'as de quoi bouffer ou le service est en option ? » vociféra Jean, une manette entre ses doigts qu'il avait visiblement piqué à Annie.

 _ **Manque plus que la bière et une coupe mulet et c'est bon: Jean a évolué en beauf.**_

La châtain pivota sur ses talons avant de planter un regard inquisiteur dans les yeux bruns de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller avec tant de manières.

Le brun en question se ravisa et afficha aussitôt un rictus, à par-amant la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet. Il modifia alors ses propos, n'y mettant certes pas les formes nécessaires mais l'intention y était. Sasha accepta ses excuses, nullement froissée pour autant. Bien que les propos de Jean avaient tendance à dépasser certaines limites qu'imposaient naturellement la bienséance, il n'était pas pour autant une personne foncièrement mauvaise.

Il avait un ego surdimensionné, c'était un fait, mais il savait se remettre à sa place lorsqu'il avait conscience de ses travers. Encore fallait-il qu'il s'en rende compte…

Je n'étais, et de loin, pas un modèle sur ce point là! Pour être honnête j'étais même d'avantage égoïste et hypocrite. ''Pervers narcissique'' serait un terme un peu fort mais il m'était extrêmement rare d'avouer mes torts… à l'exception de ces derniers jours où, étrangement, j'ouvrais plus facilement mon cœur aux autres.

Sans doute était-ce dû en partie aux derniers événements survenus dans ma vie : ma rencontre avec Levi, les histoires de mafia qui gravitaient autour de lui, cette attaque qui m'avait fait frôler la mort ainsi que celle qui avait failli coûter la vie à Petra, et enfin ce sentiment de transparence face au noirâtre.

Si de prime abord la dernière indication n'avait aucun lien légitime avec mon changement d'attitude, elle importait beaucoup, au contraire.

Dire que j'en voulais à Levi pour sa placidité constante ne serait qu'un demi mensonge. Qu'il se fiche éperdument du monde qui l'entoure et qu'il agisse à sa guise n'était pas dérangeant en soit, son côté je-m'en-foutiste était au contraire très séduisant par moment. Ce qui me posait d'avantage problème c'était cette insupportable habitude qu'il avait de ne pas toujours répondre à mes sentiments, qu'il ne me considère que comme un gamin. Hormis les fois où il me prénommait ainsi, tenant plus de l'habitude que d'une réelle intention de dominance sur moi, il n'était pas bien compliqué de se rendre compte d'à quel point il pouvait se montrer rabaissant. Notre différence d'âge ne légitimait pas ce genre de comportement, sans quoi il se devrait de traiter Hanji comme son égal ce qui n'était pas le cas.

En fait, l'attitude de Levi me rappelait horriblement celle que je pouvais avoir, ce côté détaché, parfois imbu de moi-même. Et voir ce que pouvait infliger ce comportement comme sentiments aux autres m'avait ouvert les yeux : c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Bien sûr je n'attendais pas de la part du noir de jais qu'il me fasse une déclaration grandiloquente tout en me cajolant avec amour, moi même je ne le supporterai pas. Cependant un minimum venant de lui n'était pas de trop.

Mais en même temps que pouvais-je attendre de la part d'un homme que je ne connaissais que depuis moins de deux semaines… ?

Le résultat était le même : je m'étais mis en tête, dès lors, de ne plus faire subir aux autres ce que je pouvais connaître en ce moment avec mon double comportemental.

 _ **Enfin, peut être que je me pose trop de questions…**_

* * *

\- « _'' Sasha, embrasses pendant dix secondes la personne à ta droite, sinon bois cinq gorgées''_ » lu Connie, le portable de la châtain entre ses mains, affalé sur le canapé.

Jean s'était permit d'apporter avec lui une quarantaine de bouteilles de bières ainsi que deux bouteilles de whisky et enfin trois bouteilles de Coca pour ceux qui ne se sentiraient pas de boire de l'alcool. Or tous les membres de la petite bande semblaient se prêter au jeu imposé par la châtain, à savoir : le Picolo. De ce fait, le Coca servit en échange à faire des whisky-coca, tout simplement.

Annie et Armin s'étaient chargés de faire cuire une dizaine de pizza au four, prévoyant comme à l'accoutumé bien plus à manger que ce que nos ventres étaient capables d'ingurgiter. Au moins elles allaient pouvoir se passer de faire à manger et se nourrir des restes pendant plusieurs jours…

La table du salon était couverte de boissons, de verres, de bouteilles de bières et de morceaux de pizza, à un tel point qu'il était à présent impossible de distinguer la couleur de cette dernière. Une playlist tournait en arrière fond alors que Jean se chargeait de choisir les musiques. La plupart étaient de la _trap_ et de la house; idéales pour instaurer une ambiance conviviale sans pour autant masquer les conversations.

Revenons au gage en question : la fan de pomme de terre devait donc embrasser la personne à sa droite qui n'était autre que… le pauvre Armin.

Une gêne naissante se lisait sur son visage, ses joues s'empourpraient alors qu'il suppliait silencieusement la châtain de boire plutôt que de l'embrasser.

\- « Ah parce que je te dégoûte à ce point ?! » s'offusqua la concernée, fusillant le jeune blond.

\- « Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » s'agita-t-il alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

\- « Bah alors Armin, je te savais pas si innocent ! » ajouta suite à ses tentatives d'esquives Ymir qui riait à gorge déployée.

En face d'elle, Christa étouffait également un rire cristallin alors que, à ses côtés, Jean menaçait de pleurer tant la réaction du blond était hilarante.

Pour ma part je ne pouvais que soutenir mon ami dans cette dure épreuve et lui lançai un regard de compassion qu'il remarqua et auquel il répondit avec un rictus.

Après avoir lâché un soupir las, Armin se résolue finalement. Il s'approcha du visage de la châtain avec hésitation et déposa ensuite ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme.

Débuta alors un compte à rebours jusqu'à dix soutenu de toute la bande alors que de leur côté, Sasha et Armin avaient fermés leurs yeux afin de réduire la gêne du plus jeune qui se liquéfiait déjà à moitié.

Quand le saint nombre dix retentit, Sasha se décala délicatement du blond, encore bouche-bai. Il plaqua ensuite ses mains contre sa bouche, le visage rouge carmin.

\- « Tu vois Armin c'était pas si compliqué ! » reprit la brune aux tâches de rousseurs, fière de sa remarque.

\- « Fermez-là ! » s'égosilla le blond, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Je lâchai alors un rire discret : loin de moi l'idée de trahir mon ami trouillard ! Même si je devais avouer que le voir ainsi dans tous ses états avait quelque chose de plaisant.

\- « Enfin bref, au suivant ! » coupa court la belle au bois dormant, s'adressant indirectement à Connie qui gérait le jeu.

Il reprit alors après s'être clarifié la gorge :

« _''Bois trois gorgées si t'as déjà couché sur ton lieu de travail''_ »

Nos regards se portèrent instinctivement sur Annie, seule personne parmi nous a exercer un ''véritable'' métier ne comptaient pas les jobs d'été ni les petits boulots de temps à autres.

Elle nous laissa la dévisager pendant plusieurs secondes sans réagir avant de s'exprimer de sa voix grave :

« Très peu pour moi, merci. »

Une pointe de déception se lit sur nos visages; pour une fois que seule la militaire était concernée par une question, qui plus est gênante. Dommage pour nous et nos esprits pervers…

\- « _''Eren et Sasha, buvez ensemble trois gorgées''_ » annonça le jeune homme au crâne rasé, la fin de sa phrase se noyant dans la pizza quatre fromage qu'il venait de mordre.

Je considérai ma boisson avant de lancer un regard complice à ma partenaire qui me le rendit, tout en faisant s'entre choquer nos verres avant de boire la quantité nécessaire sans broncher et d'un geste synchronisé.

\- « _''Christa est bipolaire ! Tu dois dire exactement l'inverse de ce que tu penses jusqu'à nouvel ordre !''_ »

La jeune blonde tira une mine déconfite et lâcha un cri de détresse qu'elle corrigea quasi immédiatement avec une exclamation joyeuse, se prêtant au jeu. Sa réaction ne manqua pas de faire sourire notre petit groupe.

\- « _''Connie est le roi du mouv' : le roi danse quand il veut, la dernière personne a l'imiter boit deux gorgées''._ La voix de Jean avaient porté avec triomphe ce gage qu'il avait lu par dessus son épaule et qu'il ne tarda pas à accompagner d'une remarque à l'intention du principal concerné : « Ah bah c'est génial Connie tu vas pouvoir nous montrer tes talents de danseur ! »

C'était sans compter le fait que Connie, à son grand dam, était un piètre danseur – et c'était peu de le dire –. L'homme aux yeux dorés lança un regard glacial au ''noyau de cerise'' l'air de dire : ''tu vas très vite regretter tes paroles''. Une nouvelle vague de rires, mélangée à du mécontentement pour certain du fait d'être dans l'obligation de se lever, envahie la petite pièce de l'appartement.

\- « _''Les célibataires font boire_ _quatre_ _gorgées à ceux qui sont en couple''_ » annonça ensuite Connie, se frottant d'avance les mains.

Je déglutis. Je fixai alors les personnes autour de moi. Hormis Ymir et Christa personne d'autre n'était supposé être en couple…

J'hésitai pendant un instant et considérais ma boisson: pouvais-je seulement affirmer que j'étais en couple avec l'autre imbécile ?

Non. Objectivement non. Et pourtant je sentais indubitablement la présence pesante de la châtain qui savait à présent la relation que j'entretenais avec Levi. Et quitte à se faire remarquer des autres autant que cela vienne de moi plutôt que de la fan de patate !

Je saisis alors ma bière et bu en même temps que les deux amantes mes gorgées respectives avant de reposer ma boisson avec détermination.

Mon geste ne manqua pas à Jean qui écarquilla ses yeux avant de prendre la parole :

« Alors comme ça on a un amoureux ? Moi qui pensais que t'allait être puceau toute ta vie avec ton caractère de merde… »

\- « Et bien tu penses très mal tête de cerise, désolé pour toi mais je suis déjà prit. C'est pas de bol: même moi je veux pas de toi… Qui a plus de chance de finir puceau alors ? Toi ou moi ? »

Ma répartie fit totalement mouche auprès de mes compagnons, seul Jean ne se mêlait pas aux rires bruyant que les autres eurent bien du mal à contenir.

Un profond sentiment de fierté naissait au creux de mon estomac alors que je me servis une part de pizza ''carnivore'' d'un air triomphant. Et c'est à peu prêt à partir de cet instant que la tête de cheval s'abstint de me faire la moindre remarque et ce jusqu'au petit matin.

Le jeu se poursuivit ainsi dans les rires et les cris de ses participants, jusqu'à tard le soir et ce sans même que l'un de nous ne s'en rende compte. Seul l'instant présent importait.

* * *

La soirée touchait lentement à sa fin, la table ne proposait à présent que deux pizza entières ainsi que cinq ou six bouteilles de bières. Les trois de Coca avaient été consommées et il ne restait plus qu'un fond de la deuxième bouteille de whisky. Autant dire que nous ni étions pas allé de main morte.

Je venais de descendre cul sec ma septième bière, précédées de trois verres de whisky-coca et les effets de l'alcool se faisaient bien ressentir. Affalé sur le canapé, je m'étais isolé dans un coin libre, loin des deux corps assoupis de Jean et de Connie qui s'étaient retrouvés – pour une raison inconnue – en sous-vêtements et le visage criblé de dessin au marqueur.

 _ **J'en connais qui vont avoir du mal à retirer ça demain…**_

Armin dormait également mais dans une position bien plus décante, n'aillant pas abusé sur l'alcool et se contentant de trois bières, il était vite passé au simple Coca. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir faible au bout de plusieurs heures et de finalement tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Annie n'y était pas allé de main morte non plus et s'était même lancée dans un défis avec la châtain qu'elle avait bien évidement gagné; sa descente était tout simplement extraordinaire. Au final elle avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, prétextant qu'elle bossait le lendemain et qu'il fallait qu'elle ne se couche pas trop tard.

Ymir et Christa avaient depuis un bon moment déjà quitté la pièce pour se rendre dans un coin plus calme. Loin d'être ignorant sur leurs agissement je décidai cependant de ne pas trop m'y attarder; cela ne me regardait pas à vrai dire.

Enfin, je perçu les mouvements erratiques de la châtain qui s'approcha de moi avant de trébucher et de se rattraper miraculeusement. Je l'aidai alors à prendre place près de moi, encore parfaitement conscient de mes gestes bien que ma vision se troublait à vue d'œil. Je sentis ensuite le corps de ma meilleure amie se blottir contre mon torse, affichant un sourire amical et tout simplement adorable avant d'enfouir sa tête à la base de mon cou. Je lui rendis son sourire et enroulai alors mes bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte tendre, respirant avec joie ses cheveux lisses qu'elle avait détaché.

Ce genre de gestes entre nous étaient parfaitement naturels. Elle savait la place qu'elle avait dans mon cœur et s'était toujours permit ce genre de chose envers moi. Aucunes arrières pensées ne traversaient nos têtes, à aucun moment et ce depuis que je la connaissais. Bien sûr que je l'aimais, je mentirais si je disais le contraire, mais je ne l'avais jamais considéré autrement que comme une sœur, et c'était ce qui nous correspondait.

Profiter ainsi de sa présence était quelque chose de franchement agréable, quand bien même ce n'était qu'un enlacement d'amitié elle y mettait tout son coeur ce qui réchauffait le mien.

Certes elle était intenable… mais qu'est-ce que j'adorai cette fille !

Elle était et elle sera toujours celle qui m'a soutenue dès le départ et une des rares personnes à avoir constamment été là pour moi, et en ça je lui devais un respect infini, bien au dessus que celui que je pouvais accorder aux autres personnes.

\- « Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous… » chuchota-t-elle finalement avant de s'endormir dans mes bras, à bout de force.

Je caressai pendant un moment ses mèches châtains avant de sentir la fatigue me gagner. Je réussis tant bien que mal à articuler ces quelques mots avant de m'endormir à mon tour, le cœur léger :

« À moi aussi, Miss. Patate… »

* * *

/!\

Le bruit sourd de la porte de la salle de bain résonna dans la pièce alors que je pénétrai dans celle-ci. Christa, qui me précédait, pivota sur ses talons avant de s'approcher avec sûreté et d'un air innocent vers moi, le regard brûlant et les joues teintées de rouge. Ma main rencontra d'abord la poignet de la porte que je verrouillai derrière moi. Elle vint ensuite se caler contre la joue de ma partenaire, que je fixai amoureusement du regard.

Depuis plus d'une heure déjà nos regards n'avaient de cesse de se rencontrer au milieu de la foule de gens. Si au départ ils étaient doux et innocents, les miens se firent plus insistants tandis que les verres d'alcool se déversaient à travers ma gorge. Il en allait de même pour la jeune blonde dont les joues s'étaient tendrement teintées d'une couleur pivoine, bien moins résistante que moi à ce genre de boisson. Nos échanges se firent plus provoquant, plus charmeurs le risque de se faire remarquer attisant nos sens et notre excitation grandissante.

Je pouvais la fixer pendant des heures, surtout lorsqu'elle était dans cet état là. Ses cheveux détachées ondulaient parfaitement sur ses courbes et cachaient avec délicatesse une poitrine naissante. Totalement désinhibée, elle se laissait aller, riait d'avantage, tanguait de droite à gauche avec une mine angélique. Son rire était le plus beau son que la terre ait crée, ce simple excès de voix suffisait à me séduire. Christa me rendait dépendante. Dépendante de tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir et de cet irrésistible sentiment de privilège du fait que seule moi avait droit d'apprécier ces gestes au quotidien.

Aussi, je ne tardai pas à faire un léger mouvement de la tête alors que je me relevai de mon siège et me dirigeai vers le couloir. Elle comprit mon invitation muette sans aucune gêne et je perçus quelques secondes plus tard le claquement distinctif de ses talons contre le sol du couloir.

Elle comme moi désirions, sans s'échanger un mot, ce pour quoi l'absence du groupe était nécessaire…

Ses yeux, azurés et vitreux, se reflétaient dans les miens. Se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baisé passionné en prenant appui sur ma poitrine. L'alcool démultipliait nos sens et accroissait notre chaleur, et pourtant la fièvre de ressentir ce baisé partagé était plus brûlante; encore plus que n'importe quel brasier.

Depuis que nous étions officiellement ensemble c'était la troisième fois que nos corps se rencontraient ainsi dans l'optique de ressentir un plaisir intense. La timidité de Christa n'aidant en rien, en effet, mais cela faisait parti de ses qualités. J'avais appris à faire avec, à prendre sur moi afin de ne pas la brusquer. Car pire encore que de me restreindre ce serait de la mettre mal à l'aise, de la blesser. S'il y avait bien une personne en ce monde pour qui le fait d'avoir sa confiance était primordiale c'était bien moi.

Notre baisé s'acheva, nos visages se décalèrent légèrement avant de fondre avec plus de profondeur l'un contre l'autre. Mes mains accrochaient follement ses mèches dorées, tandis que ses petites mains faisaient pression contre mon chemisier, dans mon dos.

Nos corps se rapprochèrent d'avantage, à un tel point que nos bassins et nos poitrines se touchaient dans un contact étincelant. Je pouvais sentir les seins délicats de Christa contre les miens, plus imposants. Cette simple pensée augmenta d'un cran mon excitation alors que mes lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent faiblement et que ma langue vint caresser la commissure des lèvres de sa jumelle.

Comme pour l'inciter à me laisser l'accès à sa langue je frottai sans aucune retenue mon bassin contre le sien, appuyant à cet endroit précis qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Suffisamment pour la faire succomber.

\- « Ahh… Y- Ymir… »

Elle lâcha un faible gémissement qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à contenir, ouvrant ainsi la bouche. Je profitai de cette faille pour engager une danse avec son bout de chair humide, valsant langoureusement avec ma cavalière.

Sa prise sur mon dos se fit plus puissante, retenant avec peine de nombreux gémissements désireux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'à mon tour je ne laisse ma voix s'exprimer contre les lèvres de la cadette.

Je délaissai ses lèvres pour m'attaquer au creux de son cou parfaitement blanc dont je me faisais une joie d'y laisser des marques rouges sang. Je la plaquai alors contre le mur le plus proche, l'action fit se séparer puis se retrouver nos bas-ventres dans un mouvement délicat de va-et-vient léger.

Un cercle vicieux se mettait en place : plus je l'entendais gémir contre mon oreille, plus mon excitation grandissait et avec elle mes propres gémissements, qui donnaient d'avantage envie à la jeune blonde de me faire savoir son plaisir.

Voulant la faire d'avantage succomber aux délices que je lui procurais, je passai une main contre son bassin, entre nos deux corps. Elle me fit savoir tout le bien que cela lui provoquait au plus proche de mon oreille qu'elle mordit dans le but de se contenir. Elle lâche un soupire d'aise langoureux lorsque je mordis à mon tour ses épaules dénudées.

Je lâchai un cri rauque à ce son et renforçai ma prise sur son bassin. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre; elle failli tomber à terre, ses jambes ne la tenant plus tant son désir devenait insoutenable. Elle s'assit un instant, haletante, et tenta de reprendre au mieux son souffle.

Je profitai de sa position pour m'asseoir à mon tour sur ses cuisses, retirant avec une certaine délectation le haut de sa robe tandis que je déboutonnai avec autant de lenteur ma chemise. Ses doigts se rajoutèrent au mien, visiblement désireuse de ressentir plus de contact entre nos peaux, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Je ne portant à présent plus qu'une simple culotte. Christa, elle ne possédait plus que le bas de sa robe. Nos corps étaient en grande partie dévoilés l'un à l'autre.

J'observai pendant un long moment de silence le corps chétif de mon amante qui se soulevait de façon erratique. Des épaules fines, une peau de porcelaine, un regard absolument irrésistible, des lèvres sucrées, des courbes si délicates et un air d'ange… même la plus précise des descriptions ne pouvait retranscrire toute la beauté de la femme qui se trouvait sous moi. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à mes yeux elle était la plus magnifique de toutes les femmes.

Posant avec douceur ma poitrine contre la sienne, je l'embrassai une fois encore avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui porter. Une passion dévorante que je me devais de partager au centuple avec elle sous peine d'exploser.

« Ymir… je… je t'ai- »

\- « Chuuuut~ je sais Christa… moi aussi… »

Je la sentis sourire sous mes lèvres alors que ses doigts fins se nichaient avec délicatesse dans mes cheveux corbeaux.

Ses réponses à mes baisers étaient la plus belle récompense qu'il m'était du de recevoir et j'aurai tant voulu que ces instants ne se terminent jamais. Rester liée à elle pour toujours, sentir son corps au quotidien contre le mien, fusionner avec elle, ne faire qu'un. Un rêve qu'il m'était capable de réaliser en partie durant ces petits moment, à l'abri des regards. Juste elle et moi. Seule avec ma Christa.

* * *

Rebonjour ou Rebonsoir! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu! J'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et je suis très fière du résultat. Le passage avec Wilma constitue un moment important dans cette fic, mine de rien. Et pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ''Wilma'' se prononce ''Vilma'' et vient du germain ''will', ''volonté'' et de ''helm'', qui signifie ''protection''. Qui a la volonté de protéger, donc. Je trouvais que ce prénom lui allait très bien et c'est, à la base, un prénom que j'aime beaucoup. Je voulais monter, à travers ce passage, que l'incident lié à la Ville Souterraine ne concernait pas que Levi et qu'il avait causé beaucoup de mal autour de lui. Je salue d'ailleurs toutes les personnes qui peuvent vivre ce genre de situation... cela doit être horrible...

Ensuite il a cette soirée, où je me suis éclatée à l'écrire: depuis le temps que j'ai envie de la décrire! Je suis très contente du résultat, j'espère que certains passages vous auront fait rire, notamment tous les noms de variété de pommes de terre qu'utilise Annie pour appeler Sasha. Attention l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé!

Ça ainsi que le passage entre Sasha et Eren que j'ai tenté de rendre très doux afin qu'on ressente tout l'amour fraternel qu'ils peuvent se porter. Et enfin, bien évidement le passage entre Ymir et Christa... Bordel qu'est-ce que j'étais heureuse de pouvoir l'écrire! Je me suis vraiment régalé: j'avais promis du yuri, en voila!

Sincèrement je suis très heureuse du rendu final de ce chapitre, j'attend vos retours avec impatience, faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez ça me ferait très plaisir et je vous remercie de toujours être fidèle à cette fic bien que mon rythme de parution soit très lent. J'entame ma dernière année de lycée et je bosse très dur pour réussir mon BAC. Cette année s'annonce formidable et j'ai hâte de commencer le prochain chapitre, même si je sens que le style à la première personne me pose déjà des limites assez handicapantes. A la base je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'écrire autant et je suis de plus en plus confuse pour la suite des événements. Les délais entre les chapitres seront peut être plus long, j'en sais rien. J'espère juste pouvoir vous proposer des chapitres de bonne qualité, à la hauteur de vos attentes et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas finir ça en quelques lignes!

Bref je vous laisse, encore merci de votre soutient et à bientôt j'espère, gros bisous,

Kuroshine.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde; c'est moi! Oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'essai de garder un rythme encore un minimum régulier en publiant une fois tous les deux mois un chapitre plus long que la moyenne. Là pour le coup celui-ci est un petit peu plus court car les fêtes de Noël prennent mine de rien les trois quarts du temps, d'autant plus que je suis partie en vacances ! Le problème étant aussi que je ne savais absolument pas à quel moment de l'intrigue je devais couper le chapitre, j'ai préféré le faire à ce moment là afin de me garder une bonne partie pour la suite... Parce que oui, cette fic est loin d'être finie! J'ai encore quelques passages à écrire mais je sais déjà comment celle-ci va se conclure. Ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite mais on est plus proche de la fin que du début. Et même si j'ai de moins en moins de retour - ce qui m'affecte quand même un peu - je continue d'écrire pour ceux qui me suivent toujours et me soutiennent, d'autant plus que nombreux sont ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires mais ont pour certain hâte de lire la suite - je suppose. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, que j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! Je vous souhaite également un joyeux Noël en retard ainsi qu'une future bonne année.

Au plaisir d'avoir vos retours, biz !

Chapitre 23

Le réveil fut douloureux; extrêmement douloureux.

À peine avais-je émergé de mon sommeil qu'une aiguille stridente me vrilla la cervelle, en plein sinus. Je bougonnai et tentai désespérément de me retourner vers ma droite. Sur le flanc gauche mon élan fut stoppé par deux bras qui m'enclavaient légèrement. Ceux de Sasha.

La fatigue avait rendu l'étreinte de la châtain plus faible et ses mains tombaient mollement contre le canapé gris sur lequel nous nous étions tous deux endormis. Je commençai en effet à recoller les bribes de ma mémoire sur les événements de la veille.

Je me retournai donc vers la jeune fille, dont la respiration régulière me berça tendrement. Sa poitrine se soulevait paisiblement, son souffle qui s'échappait de ses narines était terriblement faible, à un tel point que je dus m'assurer qu'elle respirait toujours en passant mes doigts sous celles-ci, ce qui était le cas. À l'observer pendant plusieurs secondes je finis par me rapprocher à nouveau d'elle, l'encerclant et la collant contre mon torse. Elle geignit faiblement avant de se tortiller afin de se mettre dans une position qui lui convenait d'avantage. Son petit nez contre mon torse et son léger sourire me fit également exciser un rire. Ainsi, je finis par me rendormir, priant pour que mon mal de crâne s'estompe avec le temps; notion qui m'était d'ailleurs totalement inconnue.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur atroce me secoua alors qu'un manque gênant se fit ressentir à mon réveil. Je palpai avec angoisse les environs à la recherche d'une chaleur perdue. Sans aucune précipitation – mon cerveau ayant encore quelques difficultés à joindre action et réaction avec pensées – je me séparai avec contrainte de mon lit d'appoint improvisé. Mes yeux verdâtres s'ouvrirent d'un coup lorsqu'une odeur de café croisa mes narines. Tel un chien aux aguets je me mis à scruter méticuleusement la pièce plongée dans la pénombre dans l'espoir d'y trouver l'objet de mes désirs. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne tasse de café bien noir pour me revigorer et remettre mes idées en place; ça ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citron pressé censé mettre fin à mon mal de crâne incessant.

\- « Plus jamais j'me mets dans cet état à nouveau… » me jurai-je d'une voix enraillée, mes doigts massant à l'aide de mes ongles mes sinus. Cette gueule de bois allait bien passer un jour !

\- « Dixit l'homme qui a voulu engager un duel entre lui et moi… »

La voix monotone d'Annie résonna dans le salon alors qu'elle s'était installée, les jambes croisées, sur une chaise dans la cuisine, buvant avec délectation son café fumant. Tout comme la cigarette qui ornait le bout de ses lèvres.

\- « Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire de te rappeler qui m'a forcé à poursuivre alors même que j'avais déclaré forfait ? » surenchéris-je, me levant péniblement de mon siège pour faire face à la blonde.

Je me retrouvai en un instant devant elle, mes bras ballant contre le dossier de la chaise, le regard encore trouble et confus.

\- « Pas moi en tout cas… je m'en foutais un peu de ce qui pouvait t'arriver par la suite… » cracha-t-elle en même temps que sa fumée qui s'éleva jusqu'au plafond de l'appartement.

\- « Merci pour ta gentillesse Annie… » lui répondis-je sans trop de conviction.

À dire vrai je me fichais pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait dire sur mon état actuel. Si elle souhaitait se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule elle le pouvait. En même temps je l'avais légèrement cherché aussi. Accepter le défis stupide de la brune aux tâches de rousseurs? Mais quelle erreur !…

Sous estimer la blonde ne m'avait guère rendu service, et j'en avais très vite pris conscience quand mon cinquième verre me fit voir quelques étoiles alors que la militaire n'avait qu'à peine bronché au bout du septième. Inutile de préciser que ses verres étaient plus fortement dosés que les miens étant – comme l'avait prétexté Sasha – désavantagé par rapport à la blonde. Notons par ailleurs que la châtain nous avait bien évidement suivi dans notre duel.

Cette nouvelle information à l'esprit mon mal de tête ne devenait plus si étonnant que ça…

« Et d'ailleurs… L'interpellai-je, fixant avec insistance l'outil entre ses doigts. T'avais pas arrêté ? »

Annie ne me calcula pas, du moins un court instant, revenant à moi à mesure que mon regard se faisait plus pénétrant.

Ce silence me fit réaliser la présence d'un bruit sourd, probablement celui d'une machine, qui teintait de façon régulière.

Annie se ressaisit, tiqua et écrasa le reste de sa clope contre un morceau de carton – ce qui restait de son petit-déjeuné – avec une rage certaine.

« J'ai touché un point sensible ? » m'enquis-je avec hâte, non sans dissimulé une pointe de sarcasme.

 _ **Un partout, balle au centre.**_

Je ris inconsciemment; cet échange me rappela étrangement ceux que je pouvais avoir avec Levi.

\- « Que dal' Jaëger, j'ai juste envie de te péter la bouche… » pesta-t-elle avec nonchalance, se relevant de son siège afin de poser ses maigres affaires dans l'évier de la cuisine, déjà infesté d'assiettes et de couverts de la veille… voire de plusieurs semaines.

Les menaces d'Annie étaient toujours à prendre au sérieux; cette fille avait la capacité de vous retourner les quatre fers en l'air sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Pratiquant du krav-maga depuis sa plus tendre enfance il ne paraît guère étonnant qu'elle se retrouve dans un milieu qui se consacre – de près ou de loin – aux sports de combats. Les cours ne lui avaient jamais vraiment plu, en revanche son dossier scolaire était vierge de toutes conneries qu'elle aurait pu faire en notre présence et pour cause; elle n'était là qu'une fois sur deux.

Lorsqu'elle faisait acte de présence elle se faisait aussi discrète que possible, s'installant discrètement tapie dans l'ombre dans le coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards. Sur ce elle fixait l'horizon à perte de vue et se perdait dans sa contemplation du ciel jusqu'à revenir sur terre quand la sonnerie la tirait brusquement de sa rêverie. Et ainsi pendant des journées entières.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche son BAC et qu'elle ne décide de s'orienter vers une école militaire, là où elle se sentait le mieux. À présent elle avait fini sa formation et était militaire du rang dans l'armée de terre. L'histoire banale d'une fille rêveuse qui avait trop d'énergie à revendre…

\- « Tu vas aller bosser ? » l'interrogeai-je sérieusement cette fois-ci, fixant son treillis d'un œil.

\- « Nan j'vais cueillir des pâquerettes en rangers… » rétorqua la blonde avant de lacer ses dites chaussures à ses pieds.

Le fait qu'elle me réponde avec une voix cinglante n'était en aucun cas une preuve de mépris de sa part, d'ordinaire elle aurait simplement répondu en un mot ou alors ne m'aurait même pas calculé. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité; il faut vivre avec, chacun à son caractère.

Elle se saisit ensuite de ses clés de voiture et de maison avant de traverser tel une fusée la longueur du salon et de récupérer une veste kaki dans le placard à manteaux. Une fois posée sur ses épaules, la blonde se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle se retourna furtivement vers moi avant de me fusiller du regard. Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa les yeux et dans son visage on pouvait y lire de la haine; celle de m'avoir accordé un minimum de son temps de parole si précieux.

\- « Bonne chance alors, fais gaffe à pas les écraser » ironisai-je d'avantage, la poussant dans ses retranchement. Peut être un peu trop…

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à me sauter littéralement au cou, une voix enjouée se répercuta dans la salle.

\- « Doucement vous deux… Annie, vas bosser, ta garde va bientôt commencer je me trompe ? Et toi Eren va boire ton café, t'as la gueule d'un type sur le point de se tailler les veines. »

La châtain se rapprocha de nous et posa délicatement sa main contre celles de la militaire qui se raidit instantanément au contact de ses doigts. Dans un mouvement de recule ses cheveux dorés attachés en queue de cheval se soulevèrent délicatement alors qu'elle se résolue à quitter définitivement l'appartement.

Mon attention se reporta alors sur Sasha qui venait de s'installer avec vivacité sur le retour de bar de la cuisine tout en désignant du bout de son index une cafetière encore fumante. Je ne pus contenir une satisfaction soudaine à cette invitation, ce qui me valu une pique violente aux tempes. Mon visage passa en deux temps trois mouvement de la joie à la douleur.

À présent installé avec ma tasse à la main, je fixai mon intérêt sur la fan de patates qui balançait frénétiquement ses jambes de haut en bas en quinconce. Elle semblait étrangement enjouée. Ses cheveux retombaient mollement contre ses épaules, à deux teintes plus foncés que d'ordinaire, des gouttes ruisselant à la naissance de son thorax.

D'où le bruit sourd précédemment; celui du ballon d'eau chaude tandis qu'elle se lavait.

« Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? » me questionna la châtain tout en descendant non sans douceur de son perchoir.

\- « Aucune idée… » répondis-je d'un air détaché, avalant ma dernière gorgé noirâtre.

\- « Même pas dix heure. » poursuivit-elle d'un ton grave, comme si le fait de me lever tôt relevait du miracle.

\- « Impressionnée que je sois du matin ? »

\- « Ça va il est pas sept heure non plus ! » modéra t-elle, s'apprêtant à relever les volets du salon afin de laisser pénétrer la lumière.

\- « J'en connais qui se lèvent bien plus tard… » sous-entendis-je en insistant mon regard sur le corps encore endormi d'Armin ainsi que celui de Jean et Connie à présent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

\- « Ils en ont plus pour longtemps… » affirma la brune qui s'assura furtivement qu'il faisait bien jour dehors avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur les volets. Fort heureusement pour nos trois mousquetaires, aucun rayon de soleil ne viendrait les tirer de leur torpeur. Le ciel était d'un gris parfaitement monotone et menaçait même de lâcher quelque gouttes, voire de la neige si les températures le permettaient.

\- « Putain Sasha tu fais chier… » geignit le brun contre le canapé alors qu'un frisson le poussa à tâter les alentours en quête d'une couverture pour le réchauffer, en vain.

S'approchant à pas de loups de notre petite tête blonde, Sasha se mit à frotter lascivement ses mèches, l'exemptant ainsi d'un réveil turbulent.

Armin ne le méritait pas: il avait joué le jeu la veille malgré son caractère prude et payait à présent les conséquences de ce qu'il avait su être une énorme erreur. Aussi la châtain ne lui tint pas rigueur de son écart et préféra le réveiller tout en douceur.

\- « Hé ma petite belle au bois dormant, réveille-toi ! » murmura Sasha d'une voix mi-conciliante mi-espiègle alors que l'homme en question se tordait mollement contre le canapé en poussant des gémissements.

\- « Y-en a qui ont plus de chances que d'autres… » bougonna la personne aux cheveux inexistants tandis qu'il se releva plus facilement sur ses deux jambes que son acolyte, qui lui n'arrivait pas à décoller de son couchage.

\- « Fermes là Connie où je te fais boire ce que t'as recraché hier soir… » rétorqua la brune en lui faisant signe de se taire, une main encore attentionnée dans les mèches du blond.

\- « Oï Sasha, tu sais bien que seul un baisé de la part de l'être aimé peut réveiller une princesse endormie ! » s'exclama à demi-mesure Jean, dont le crâne replongea aussitôt son venin craché dans le coussin bleuté du canapé.

Cette dernière sourie vicieusement mais n'eut aucune occasion de mettre à exécution le plan qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit puisqu'il n'en fallut pas plus à Armin pour se relever d'un coup, apposant ses mains contre le thorax de Sasha, la tenant ainsi à une distance raisonnable.

\- « Salut ma grande, bien dormi ? » m'adressai-je à l'azuré, un sourire béa aux lèvres.

\- « Arrêtes de rire Eren; avec ta tête de déterré tu donnes juste l'impression que tu vas l'étrangler. » m'informa Connie, dont le mouvement jusque dans la cuisine tenait du numéro de cirque tant il peinait à filer droit.

Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à ressentir les inadvertances de la veille, et quelque chose me dit que Jean ne devait pas être en meilleur état.

\- « B- Bonjour tout le monde… » chuchota Armin, le visage crispé par la douleur et ses doigts frottant allégrement son crâne.

Sa politesse fut cependant masquée par les paroles crues que Connie et moi nous échangèrent dès le matin. Pour la faire court je lui fis remarquer que son attitude n'était pas plus glorieuse que la mienne et que moi au moins avais le mérite de m'être endormi convenablement tandis que lui ressemblait à un punk qui aurait mal tourné avec ses graffitis au visage.

Ni une ni deux le chauve s'était précipité vers la salle de bain afin de se rincer le visage tant qu'il était encore temps.

\- « Attends Connie, toques avant d'entrer ! » lui hurla la châtain, délaissant sa princesse qui reprenait lentement les choses en mains.

\- « Nan mais tu me prends pour qui Sasha ?! Pour un mec qui connaît pas les bases du savoir-vivre ? » Sa voix se noyait dans les trombes d'eaux qui coulaient du robinet.

\- « Pour un mec qui sait pas que gueuler à dix heure du mat' alors qu'il y a encore des gens qui dorment c'est un énorme manque de respect. »

Ymir venait de sortir de la chambre d'amie et sa voix grave nous parvint presque immédiatement. Elle ne semblait pas de mauvaise humeur pour autant.

Christa la suivit de près silencieusement alors que les trois jeunes personnes revenaient parmi nous dans le salon. La jeune fille aux allures d'ange s'accrochait fermement au bras de son aînée et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, la rendant encore plus adorable que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Ymir et Connie, eux, nous avaient rejoins dans les altercations et se battaient bec et ongle pour savoir qui des deux possédait le moins de ''savoir-vivre''. À la différence de Jean et moi - dont la simple vision de l'autre nous échauffa - les deux autres stoppèrent rapidement le débat n'ayant plus lieu d'être et les arguments venant à manquer. En revanche ce ne fut pas le cas pour la tête de cerise et moi dont le taux d'insultes à la minute devenait de plus en plus conséquent. N'y tenant plus, les deux brunes s'accordèrent sur une tape générale à l'arrière de nos crânes dans le but de mettre fin à nos agissements. Ce qui réussit plutôt bien puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes la pièce avait retrouvé un niveau sonore convenable et plus propice à la détente et surtout à la récupération de nos maux de crânes communs.

\- « J'veux pas paraître indiscret mais… » engagea Connie, assis face à sa camarade de dispute, elle-même entourée de tout le monde, recueillis à table afin de prendre un petit déjeuné. Toute notre attention se tourna alors vers lui qui sentait tout le poids de nos regards, accentuant sa gêne déjà fortement présente. « Pourquoi vous êtes parties toi et Christa hier soir ? »

Sasha et Jean manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leur boisson devant ce cruel défaut de lucidité et de discrétion venant du chauve. Armin et moi avions la même approche et tentions de faire comme si de rien n'était, préférant laisser le soin aux deux concernées de répondre selon bon leur semblait; or de question de se mettre dans une situation plus gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Aussi l'instigateur de ce trouble ne comprit pas le malaise général qui s'installait à mesure que le temps passait, période durant laquelle la femme aux tâches de rousseurs resta parfaitement stoïque tandis qu'à ses côtés la blonde ne savait plus où se mettre, visiblement bien moins à l'aise avec ce genre de discussion.

Car oui personne à cette table – hormis Connie – n'était dupe. Même Armin, le plus innocent de tous s'était douté de quelque chose et, par pudeur, s'était gentiment gardé de poser quoi que ce soit comme questions ou même de laisser supposer le moindre fait à ce sujet.

Comprenant dès lors que son interrogation semait le désordre sur tous les points, Connie ne relança pas la brune et se contenta de patienter calmement que quelqu'un veuille bien l'éclairer.

\- « On avait des trucs à régler » exposa sereinement Ymir qui ne quitta pas son attention de sa tartine de pain.

\- « Ah d'accord ! » s'exclama le grisâtre, soulagé que le sujet ne reste pas en suspens et puisse être écarté aussi vite que possible.

Il fallut un petit moment avant que ne reviennent les échanges de paroles, l'attention se reportant principalement sur la situation gênante engendrée par Connie. Cependant, une fois lancées, les discussions battaient leur plein, s'axant principalement autour des écarts de la veille. Puis venaient les échanges plus banals sur la vie de tous et un chacun. Entre Armin et Sasha et leurs cours de sciences approfondies dont je peinais à suivre ne serait-ce que deux secondes d'explications, les travaux en parallèle à accomplir, le temps à consacrer aux révisions et la pression qui en découlait, le rythme était particulièrement ardu. Surtout pour la brune. Autant Armin réussissait à s'en sortir grâce à ses capacités innées avantageuses – comprenez qu'il apprend et retient plus vite les informations – que Sasha, elle, devait s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant d'assimiler un cours. Ce que lui était capable d'apprendre en une heure, elle nécessitait un travail de trois heures. À la longue cela creusait l'écart entre les deux et forcément le travail s'accumulait, et des fois à un tel point qu'à peine avait-elle enregistrée une information datant de nombreuses semaines qu'une nouvelle leçon s'ajoutait à se liste de révision.

Ce que l'on ne pouvait en revanche pas nier chez la brune c'est une adversité sans pareil qui la pousse à se surpasser dans la moindre situation, quand bien même cela semble perdu d'avance ou presque elle s'accroche à tout, même à un fil d'araignée s'il le faut.

À côté de ça Connie avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps la FAC de Science, comprenant très vite que cela n'était pas fait pour lui. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenu. Là où Annie avait eut la bonne réaction en se séparant du cursus scolaire général et classique afin de trouver son compte ailleurs, le gris, lui, se laissait souvent porté par la vague… Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise une digue. Depuis il accumule les petits jobs et suit une formation afin de tendre vers une situation moins complexe.

Le couple Ymir et Christa se portait à merveille. Les études de la blonde en médecine étaient ardues au vu du niveau d'exigence recommandé mais elle tenait le coup. Afin de devenir infirmière la jeune fille se donnait tous les moyens pour réussir. D'autant qu'elle possédait une alliée de taille à ses côtés : Ymir. Elle la soutenait au quotidien tout en travaillant à temps plein, et l'aidait dans ses révisions. Ces deux là filaient le parfait amour depuis trois ans et rien ne semblait pouvoir les désaxer de cette voie.

* * *

Quittant doucement la table, notre attention se porta sur le salon à présent parfaitement éclairé par le jour, mettant ainsi à nu l'ampleur des événements de la vieille. Ranger tout ceci n'allait pas être une mince affaire. D'autant plus que d'ici quelques heures à peine Connie, Jean, Ymir et Christa s'en iraient. Les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient l'après-midi tandis que la blonde se préparait pour un examen important et de ce fait – ayant besoin de calme et de temps – devait rentrée, accompagnée de sa petite-amie qui était la seule a détenir un permis.

Ainsi l'on perdait de l'effectif et se charger de tout le nettoyage à trois nous encourageait à se mettre au boulot dès maintenant. Aussi les origines germaniques d'Armin se réveillèrent instantanément face au labeur et il prit les choses en main, attribuant à chacun les tâches à accomplir, quand bien même il ne s'agissait pas de son appartement. C'était sans compter le laxisme de Sasha qui ne broncha pas à la vue du petit blond prenant en main la situation; elle en aurait été incapable.

Je fus en charge de nettoyer la vaisselle, tâche que moi seul pouvait accomplir selon Armin qui y alla tant bien que mal avec des pincettes afin de me faire clairement savoir que c'était la seule chose dont j'étais capable.

 _ **Merci Armin, j'ai toujours su que tu m'estimais énormément… enfoiré !**_

Je frottai alors lascivement les assiettes et les – très nombreux – verres en compagnie de la brune aux tâches de rousseurs dont les capacités en matière de ménage lui avait valu une place chaleureuse à la plonge tout comme moi.

Au bout d'une bonne heure à s'activer chacun de son côté, notre petite bande se retrouva avachie contre le canapé, une odeur de muguet et de javel dans l'air.

\- « J'ai envie de dormir… » se plaignit Connie, la langue pendue et les yeux plissés.

\- « Ta gueule Connie t'es celui qui a le moins branlé ! » s'exclama Jean d'une voix éraillée.

\- « Tu peux parler tête de cerise, t'as dû t'y reprendre à deux fois pour les draps. » souligna la châtain qui l'avait accompagnée dans la corvée des lits.

\- « C'est pas de ma faute si c'est une galère de foutre une house dans un drap ! Sérieux à part toi, qui se fait autant chier ?! »

\- « Les gens propres Jean… » asséna Ymir, étalée sur le dos de sa compagne qui peinait à supporter son poids.

\- « Je t'emmerde la segpa ! » répliqua t-il d'un ton à mi chemin entre l'énervement et l'indifférence.

\- « On a les même études, débile ! » fit-elle remarquer en se redressant, allégeant ainsi le dos de Christa qui s'étira et poussa un soupir plaintif.

\- « C'est pas bientôt fini vos engueulades… ? » tentai-je en espérant calmer le jeu, quand bien même je n'y croyais moi-même pas trop.

\- « C'est lui qui a commencé »

\- « Qui a insulté l'autre de dégueulasse ?! »

\- « Ce que tu es… »

\- « Ta gueule ! »

\- « Le prochain des deux qui ouvre la bouche je lui fais avaler cul sec le reste de javel ! » s'exclama Sasha au bord de l'explosion.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour relancer les deux concernés qui se disputèrent le shot de produit ménagé, en espérant que le dose serait suffisante pour les endormir et ainsi éviter tout contact avec l'autre.

Et étrangement cet échange fit naître en chacun de nous une passion profonde pour la javel, priant pour que son pouvoir divin endorme ceux qui nous tapaient sur le système depuis dix minutes.

La matinée allait être longue…

* * *

\- « Merci pour la soirée Sasha, on te revaudra ça ! » remercia chaleureusement Connie, dépassant l'entrée de l'appartement en compagnie de Jean qui lui lançait toujours des regards brûlants à la brune.

\- « C'était vraiment très sympa. Tu remercieras Annie de notre part ! » poursuivit la petite blonde avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

Sasha hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureuse à l'idée que cette soirée leur ait plu. Puis, après leur avoir souhaité de faire bonne route, nous rejoignit Armin et moi sur le canapé.

La conversation s'engagea entre nous et à peine avait-on entamé un deuxième sujet qu'une revenante fit son apparition: Annie.

\- « Déjà rentrée ? » questionna le blond avec entrain, ce qui masquait en réalité une légère peur à son égard.

\- « La cueillette à été fructueuse ? » m'entichai-je, un sourire méprisable collé sur le visage.

 _''La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe que je suis''_

Annie ne me répondit pas, portant toute son attention vers la châtain qui s'excitait à l'idée de lui montrer chaque recoin astiqué de l'appartement. Armin se retourna vers moi et me soutint un regard plein de compassion, lui non plus n'aurait pas de réponse…

\- « C'est bon Belle de Fontenay, t'as fini de me montrer chaque centimètre carré de la baraque ? J'te rappelle, au cas où, que j'habite ici, hein ! » se plaignit la militaire, qui jonglait depuis près d'un quart d'heure entre les différente pièce de la résidence.

Il n'empêche que ce genre de comportement venant d'elle avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'étonnant. Malgré son mécontentement clairement exprimé, elle se laissait entièrement portée par l'élan de la châtain et se pliait au moindre de ses caprices…

 _ **Quelque chose me dit que le courant passe étrangement bien entre ces deux là…**_

N'y tenant plus et ayant atteint ses limites de tolérance, la blonde se posa contre le canapé, sa manette à la main et se détourna totalement de la fan de patate qui continuait son monologue.

Spectacle affligeant qui poussa Armin à s'intéresser à son discours on ne peut plus barbant qui continua pendant de longues minutes.

Se posant à son tour dans le fauteuil grisâtre, Sasha lâcha un soupire d'aise en constatant que son lieu de vie était incroyablement propre. À croire qu'il ne l'était jamais en temps normal et que ceci relevait presque du miracle.

Flottant sur son petit nuage, la fan de patate se laissa tenter et revint à la charge, me fixant de ses grands yeux dorés avec une voix aigre-douce :

« Et donc, comment ça se passe avec ton beau brun ? »

Je soupirai. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire en fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait savoir également ?! Quelle est notre position préférée ?! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait que je lui confesse ?!

\- « Tu me vois ravi d'être témoin de tant d'attention envers ma vie sentimentale… »

\- « Tu veux dire qu'en plus de passer ta nuit avec tu partages des sentiments à son égard ? »

Elle était rusée, très rusée. Trop en fait. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, contenant mon agacement. Comment faisait-elle pour lire autant en moi et me manipuler à ce point…

Armin ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser, il ne savait même pas de quoi l'on parlait exactement. La conversation avait viré en un éclair vers quelque chose dont il avait à peine connaissance. Crédule n'était pas le bon mot pour le qualifier; juste égaré.

Annie, elle… n'en avait strictement rien à foutre et se contentait de nous ignorer royalement, n'oscillant pas même un sourcil et se contentant de fixer intensément son écran. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, gérer la châtain n'était déjà pas une mince affaire alors une autre plus farouche encore très peu pour moi.

Je me raclai la gorge, m'apprêtant à répliquer quand la voix claire de la jeune femme surplomba la mienne :

« Je dis ça Eren mais… » Elle marqua une pose puis prit un air plus grave, me coupant dans ma réflexion. « Plus sérieusement… » Elle hésita. « Tu l'aimes ? Enfin, j'veux dire… ».

Son regard croisa le mien, le soutenant pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher une injure et de le fuir. Elle tiqua puis reprit, l'air perdue.

« Ça faisait trois mois… peut être quatre ou voire même plus, qu'on avait pas de tes nouvelles et… la première fois qu'on se revoit t'es étalé dans un lit d'hôpital avec un mec qu'on connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam à tes côtés. Y a de quoi flipper ! Réponds moi sincèrement Eren, t'es pas en danger ? Tu l'aimes ce type ? Si c'est le cas alors c'est que ça doit être quelqu'un de confiance mais… »

« Je l'aime. » l'interrompis-je, une main contre mon torse. « Je l'aime et le pire c'est que j'aurai toutes les raisons de le détester. Mais c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. Je peux comprendre que tu sois suspicieuse d'autant plus que tu le connais pas mais je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de bien sur qui je peux compter. Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est en parti grâce à lui, même s'il n'en a lui même pas conscience. Je peux pas te convaincre de croire en lui et encore moins dans le contexte dans lequel vous vous êtes croisés mais tu peux _me_ faire confiance si je te dis que tout va bien… »

Elle plissa les yeux et m'adressa un sourire gêné, quelques doutes persistaient en son esprit et il n'était pas chose aisé que de me croire sur parole et de me faire aveuglément confiance. Ce n'était pas tant ma parole qu'elle remettait en cause mais celle de Levi qu'elle ne pouvait entendre et dont il était impossible de connaître les véritables intentions.

\- « Tu en as parlé à ta sœur au moins… ? »

\- « Mikasa n'est au courant de rien ou presque. Mais j'ai la ferme intention d'emmener Levi avec moi à Shiganshina où ils se rencontreraient. Ça va pas être évident vu son caractère mais je vais y travailler. Peut être que vous aussi vous aurez l'occasion de le rencontrer, qui sait. Mais pour le moment c'est loin d'être gagné. »

Sasha soupira de soulagement, bien que sa gorge semblait encore nouée d'inquiétude.

\- « J'ai hâte de le revoir alors ! » sourit-elle avec difficulté, se laissant un peu plus plonger dans le fauteuil.

\- « Tu… tu as toute ma confiance… » balbutia d'une voix faible mais sincère Armin, ayant renoué ensemble les maigres informations qu'il possédait.

\- « Merci les gars… vous êtes au top… » murmurai-je le rouge aux joues alors que les mains du blond s'était posées avec ferveur contre les miennes.

\- « Ça me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais avec ton bourreau des cœurs… » ronronna la châtain avec un regard insistant.

Décidément elle ne s'arrêtait vraiment jamais !

Et tandis que je vociférai contre elle avec le soutient d'Armin qui insistait sur le côté privé de la chose, l'oreille fine d'Annie s'était bien malgré elle tournée vers nous et vers l'identité de cet homme qui ne lui parut pas si dénuée d'intérêt.

* * *

Finalement l'heure tourna et l'horloge de la cuisine pointa bientôt seize heures, heure à laquelle mon train en direction de Trost allait entrer en gare. Aussi, Armin se mit en alerte et se rua sur ses affaires afin de les ranger et de partir au plus vite, paniqué à l'idée que je puisse le manquer. Tel ne fut pas le cas puisqu'il se hâta – selon sa propre définition de la vitesse – de monter dans sa voiture et de se rendre avec moi et mon sac pour passager en direction de la gare. Et bien que nous étions arrivé dix minutes avant le départ il ne put s'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

Sa réaction aurait presque pu me blesser si je n'avais pas su qu'en vérité il ne souhaitait pas fortement mon départ mais tout simplement que je sois à l'heure.

 _ **Origines germaniques, mein Führer !**_

Il ne manqua pas de me prendre avec hésitation dans ses bras, ravalant des larmes qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.

\- « F-fais gaffe à toi Eren, j'ai pas envie de te tenir compagnie par téléphone une seconde fois. »

Ma main vint se perdre dans ses mèches blondes que j'ébouriffai volontiers. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre à part merci. Merci d'être toujours là malgré mon tempérament et la souffrance que je pouvais lui faire subir. Merci d'être mon meilleur ami depuis tout ce temps et merci de ne pas m'en vouloir en ne lui avouant pas tout ce que je venais de penser bien qu'il aurait fermement besoin de l'entendre de ma bouche.

\- « T'inquiètes pas boucle d'or, j'ai pas l'intention de revoir la faucheuse de si tôt. » le rassurai-je, quittant le quai et ses cheveux.

Les portes se refermèrent ensuite et me revoilà parti pour des bonnes longues minutes de trajets: le pied.

* * *

Alors que les trois quarts du chemin étaient derrière moi je sentis mon portable vibrer contre ma jambe. Je le déverrouillai et fus surpris de voir qu'Hanji m'avait envoyé un message. Curieux, je l'affichai alors et ma surprise fut plus grande encore en constatant de quoi il retournait.

 _Hanji Zoé_

 _Tu peux passer chez moi s'il te plaît ? J'ai des trucs à filer à Levi et comme d'hab' il ne me répond pas. Peut être qu'il me déteste bel et bien… Bref, à plus !_

 _16:32_

 _ **Putain Hanji y'a pas marqué la poste !**_

Et Monsieur Levi qui ne daigne pas répondre à une collègue de boulot…

Ah bah pour harceler un mec de vingts ans là y a pas de problèmes, par contre pour s'occuper de son propre taff y a plus personne ! C'est ça être stagiaire dans la pègre ? Être postier pour un maniaco-dépressif ? Va falloir revoir mon salaire alors parce que mon budget téléphonie et transport en commun risque d'exploser d'ici la fin de l'année ! Et j'ai aucune envie de dormir à la rue ! Même si, concrètement, je dors déjà chez mon patron…

Je soupirai et me résignai à faire un détour par le troisième arrondissement. J'envoyai alors une réponse à la médecin qui disait tout simplement que je passerai d'ici quelques minutes. Ne souhaitant pas m'engager dans une conversation plus profonde avec elle je ne soulignai pas son manque de finesse, surtout qu'il s'agissait de ma première conversation avec elle depuis plusieurs jours et qu'un _''bonjour, comment vas-tu''_ n'aurait pas été de trop.

Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, j'allais pouvoir visiter la merveilleuse ville qu'est Trost…

 _ **Tu me revaudras ça Levi… sois en sûr.**_

Mon regard se perdit alors dans le vide tandis que je regardai à travers la fenêtre du train, songeant à Levi et au fait qu'il devait se préparer à partir en direction de sa soirée chic.

Mon esprit bifurqua et je ne manquai pas de l'imaginer prendre une douche bouillante avant d'enfiler un costume trois pièces couleur ténèbres qui se mariait parfaitement avec son teint et ses cheveux lisses tandis qu'il épousait merveilleusement ses formes et le mettait terriblement en avant, le rendant diablement sexy.

Mes pensées se troublèrent et j'affichai un sourire carnassier.

 _ **Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à dormir ce soir…**_


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Kuroshine! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour ce chapitre 24 - eh oui déjà - de L'élève fantôme! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si ce chapitre vous a plu et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre, voir que vous êtes toujours présent me remplie de joie. Bonne lecture à tous! Biz.

Chapitre 24

\- « Hanji ? »

La concernée ne me répondit pas.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que j'étais planté tel un piquet face à la porte lugubre de l'appartement de la médecin.

 _Tu peux passer chez moi s'il te plaît ? J'ai des trucs à filer à Levi et comme d'hab' il ne me répond pas._

Son message avait eu comme effet d'éveiller ma curiosité. Aussi je me résignai, mon excursion en train achevée, à me rendre à la recherche de cette fameuse course.

Le fait que Levi ne se prenait pas la peine de répondre à sa collègue ne m'alarma pas plus que de raison. Son laxisme et son manque d'atomes crochus – je pèse mes mots – envers la brune était une excuse suffisante pour daigner passer outre ses invitations. Mais force est de constater qu'à sa place très peu de gens se seraient donnés la peine de faire le déplacement en connaissant l'engin qu'était Hanji Zoë. Bien que cela apparaît comme de l'acharnement envers la médecin je défie quiconque de tenir plus d'une demi heure à l'écouter paisiblement sans même lever ne serait-ce que le sourcil pour les plus sereins cependant. Les sanguins songeant déjà depuis belle lurette à l'encastrer dans un mur.

Et tandis que je me surchargeais de réflexions je songeais alors au fait que c'était moi la personne qui allait subir ses futurs discours, si tant est quelle me réponde. Loin de moi l'idée d'être désobligeant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prier ma bonne étoile pour que la brune ne se trouva ''malheureusement'' pas chez elle, obligeant ainsi Levi à se coltiner lui même la corvée de venir récupérer _**ses**_ affaires.

Étrangement les reproches de Levi me paraissaient infiniment plus supportables que les récits éloquents de la médecin clandestine.

Je tentai alors, sans trop de conviction, d'appeler cette dernière sur son portable, le laissant pendre contre ma hanche et tendant l'oreille en direction de l'appartement afin d'en percevoir la sonnerie.

Les secondes défilèrent. Aucun signe d'Hanji à l'horizon. Hormis le son distinctif d'une sonnerie classique, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sentis un poids contre mon épaule et me figeai subitement avant de me retourner d'un geste vif, repoussant avec force ce qui s'était posé sur moi.

\- « Salut Eren ! Je t'attendais pas aussi tôt ! »

Le propriétaire de cette voix ne laissait pas de doute; il s'agissait évidement d'Hanji qui venait à peine de franchir la porte d'entrée, celle-ci ne s'étant pas encore entièrement refermée.

\- « Bordel Hanji me fais plus jamais ça ! » vociférai-je alors que je reprenais mes moyens et remettais en place mes habits, plus par réflexe que parce qu'ils étaient froissés.

\- « Houuu… je t'ai fait peur… ? » se moqua-t-elle, langue pendante, et mains en avant, faisant jongler habilement ses doigts.

Elle passa ensuite à côté de moi, ne manquant pas d'instiguer une tape ''amicale'' contre l'épaule qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Inutile de préciser que son geste avait une connotation clairement sarcastique. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte à l'aide de ses clés et me fit l'honneur de me laisser rentrer avant elle.

« Après vous… » Elle accompagna ses mots d'une courbette protocolaire dont le manque de conviction se faisait clairement ressentir.

Ce que je fis sans trop de remarques. Nul besoin de la lancer sur un sujet : limiter les échanges était la meilleure stratégie à adopter avec Hanji pour que la situation ne vire pas au monologue. Inutile de préciser quelle personne y aurait droit.

Et pourtant la machine était déjà lancée, à peine avait-elle refermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle se mit à commenter l'état de la pièce – déplorable comme à l'accoutumé – en se sentant dans l'obligation de se justifier par son manque de temps accompagné de détails précis sur ses heures de travail. Un pur bonheur que de savoir que son collègue était tellement incompétent qu'il confondait - insérez un nom scientifique à consonance latine - avec un terme dont j'oubliai instantanément le nom et qui de toute façon m'était tout autant inconnu.

\- « Venons en aux faits Hanji… » la stoppai-je dans sa course effrénée.

Elle déposa aux pieds de sa table de travail les sachets qu'elle transportait jusqu'alors et se retourna brusquement dans ma direction, soit au plus proche de la porte de sortie. Elle fit ensuite, un sourire crispé aux lèvres :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?… »

Je soupirai d'agacement, mêlé à de l'exaspération et vociférais:

« Nan mais tu vas pas faire ça à chaque fois que tu te sens menacée ! C'est complètement débile ! »

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt et fit de grands gestes avec ses bras, son expression devenant dès lors bien moins assurée.

\- « Ah non du tout ! Je t'assures que pour une fois ça n'a rien à voir ! Je te demande très franchement si tu veux quelque chose à boire, c'est tout ! N'y vois pas un défilement de ma part ! Après je peux comprendre que tu veuilles rentrer au plus tôt… »

Ses réponses ne pouvaient jamais être brèves; jamais !

\- « Abrège Hanji, tu veux ? » lui demandai-je, ou plutôt je l'implorais, tout en souhaitant que mon ton ne fut pas trop sec.

\- « C'est vrai qu'il fait déjà quasi nuit… » constata la brune en passant un léger coup d'œil à travers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce qui ne fut pas encombrée. Décidément rien ne pouvait changer l'apparence miteuse de cet appartement et je fus presque tenté de lui demander par quel moyen elle s'y prenait pour le rendre aussi mal en point. Voire même par quel miracle Levi faisait-il pour mettre un pieds dans la pièce sans dégainer un chiffon dans la volée.

À peine eut-elle achevée sa précédente action que – étrangement – elle se mit directement à la recherche de l'objet de ma venue sans entamer une discussion sur la fraîcheur de ce mois d'hivers. Et ,Dieu merci, heureusement qu'elle s'en était abstenue.

Pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquels elle fouillait la totalité de son bureau à la recherche de mon colis, je scrutai avec un certain rictus de dégoût les alentours de la pièce.

Toujours cette odeur de médicaments et ces bocaux lugubres.

La jeune fille sifflotait joyeusement au rythme de ses recherches, s'arrêtant de temps à autres afin de lancer un simple juron que la frustration n'arrivait pas à contenir. Je me rapprochai ensuite avec précaution en direction de la brune afin de m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux : autant l'aider si je souhaitais partir plus vite.

\- « Tu trouves ? »

\- « Je suis sûr de l'avoir foutu ici… Attennnds ~. Sa main se bloqua brusquement tandis que son visage s'illumina. Ahh le voilà ! »

Je soupirai de soulagement dans mon fort intérieur à cette nouvelle. Hanji tenait entre ses mains caleuses une grosse enveloppe brune de format A3. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil discret son contenu avant de me la tendre à bout de bras. Elle s'était relevée avec une rapidité déconcertante, ses cheveux en queue en cheval vinrent claquer contre le dossier de sa chaise tandis qu'elle reprit la parole :

« Et voilà Monsieur ! »

Je pris le paquet avec prudence. Son contenu sembla bien plus lourd que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Mais que pouvait-il bien contenir ?

Ayant l'ère d'avoir lu dans mes pensées, Hanji amorça mon questionnement et roula des épaules.

« Secret professionnel ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne transportes rien de bien dangereux, juste quelques dossiers. »

\- « Aussi lourds… ? » insistai-je, non mécontent d'être ainsi en dehors de la confidence concernant un paquet qui pourrait potentiellement m'envoyer en prison si l'on me mettait la main dessus.

\- « Hmm… Désolé Eren mais je peux rien te dire de plus… Contente toi de donner ça à Levi. »

Je me résignai. Mais je ne me retins pas d'émettre un grognement de frustration.

Je pris le paquet sous le bras et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, m'assurant avant de sortir que ma course était entièrement accomplie.

\- « C'est tout ce que je dois prendre ? »

Hanji se mit à farfouiller à nouveau dans ses étagères, poussant quelques bocaux et livres épais avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- « Oui ce sera tout… Elle marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre sur un ton interrogateur. Mais dis moi… tu as l'intention d'aller chez Levi dans les prochains jours ?… »

Je réfléchis un instant à ma réponse, je ne savais trop quoi dire. J'hésitai entre masquer la vérité ou bien tout lui avouer. Or je me rendis compte, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il s'agissait d'Hanji et que peu importe ma réponse elle n'y verrait jamais aucun sous-entendu.

\- « On peut dire ça oui… à un détail près : je vis chez lui, en fait. »

Ma révélation eut l'effet escompté : Hanji hocha vigoureusement la tête, ravie d'entendre que les documents allaient être transmis dans les temps.

« Parfait alors ! Passes lui le bonjour ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, sans savoir que Levi s'en moquerait très certainement éperdument.

\- « Ce sera fait Hanji » lui répondis-je avec un sourire de compassion. Elle était loin d'être animée de mauvaises intentions, au fond. Sa naïveté et son engouement étaient juste parfois déroutants.

Elle me sourit en retour avant de me souhaiter une bonne soirée et de m'avertir d'être prudent sur le retour.

Je la remerciai et lui renvoyai la pareille avant de quitter l'appartement de la médecin, le paquet sous le bras, protégé sous mon manteau.

* * *

 _''Si tu vois ce qu'il y a là dedans je serai obligé de te tuer''_

Autant j'aurai aimé placer ces mots un jour dans une certaine situation, autant je ne souhaitai pas être le sujet de ces menaces. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tel serait le cas si je vérifiai le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Les rues de Trost étaient quasi vides en cet instant. Comme l'avait souligné Hanji il commençait à se faire tard et le soleil avait depuis longtemps disparu derrière l'horizon. Ainsi, à la nuit tombée, peu de gens possédaient suffisamment de courage pour affronter le vent glacial et hivernal de Trost.

Et tandis que je serpentai à travers les nombreuses ruelles exiguës de la ville, les premiers flocons de neiges se mirent à virevolter dans le ciel devenu dès lors nuageux. De petits cercles de buées se formaient autour de ma bouche au contact de l'air frais.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de neige tomber. Ou du moins depuis que j'étais arrivé à Trost. À Shiganshina en revanche il était coutume que les premières neiges apparaissent dès la fin novembre, recouvrant ainsi le paysage tout entier d'une fine couche blanche.

Je ressentis une certaine déception lorsque mon pieds frôla le sol de ne pas entendre le bruissement distinctif des pas dans la neige moelleuse; quoi de plus normal en même temps quand celle-ci ne fait pas plus de trois millimètres d'épaisseur ! Là où en campagne la neige pouvait monter jusqu'aux genoux, en ville cependant elle ne dépassait jamais la hauteur d'un trottoir; les déblayeuses se chargeaient de tout mettre à niveau…

Je fus tiré de mes pensés quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je venais de recevoir un message.

 _0634******_

 _Salut Eren, c'est M.J ! Tu te souviens de moi ?_

Bien évidement : comment oublier un personnage pareil !

 _Pour des raisons de sécurité je t'annonce que ce numéro est, disons… ''masqué''. Donc n'essaie pas de me répondre ça ne marchera pas ! Le colis de Levi est entre de bonnes mains ? Si j'en crois mes petites fouines tu ne devrais pas tarder à le déposer à destination. C'est parfait !_

Décidément ce type fourre son nez n'importe où et avec une précaution déconcertante… Cela ne m'étonna d'ailleurs même pas qu'il possédait mon numéro.

 _Au fait dis à Levi qu'il me revaudra cette course, un jour ou l'autre. Si j'en crois mes infos tu es officiellement l'entremetteur de Levi. Saches que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais attention, les nouvelles vont vite par ici : si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit de louche il me serait très simple de supprimer toutes traces de nuisance…_

Je déglutis. Je regrettai pendant un instant d'avoir accepté d'accomplir cette tâche ingrate qui me vaudrait certainement de nombreux ennuis et corvées.

 _Ah ! Et pendant que j'y suis : Petra sera remise de ses blessures d'ici quelques jours et sortira dans environ une semaine. D'ici là informe Levi qu'il prend les rennes de l'affaire qu'elle a laissé en plan. Qu'il vienne me voir s'il veut plus d'infos._

 _Enfin bref tâches d'être vigilent à l'avenir. Salut !_

Je passai un main sur mon front et me frottai avec virulence les yeux, croyant à peine ce que je venais de lire. J'étais à présent véritablement l'entremetteur de Levi, mais ce pour un temps limité. Car oui, bien que ce nouvel emploi ne me dérangeait gère d'un point de vue moral, il ne fallait pas omettre que mes partielles m'attendaient et qu'elles nécessitaient un temps de révision conséquent. D'autant plus que très franchement je me voyais mal souscrire à un job dans la pègre. Soyons honnête cinq secondes : ce métier n'était clairement pas fait pour moi. Pas que je me sois sincèrement posé la question un jour mais ma proximité avec ce milieu qui faisait à présent parti de mon quotidien – bien que je n'en connaissais que l'apparence – aurait pu jouer un tournant décisif dans ma vie. Loin de moi cette idée là, les emmerdes : très peu pour moi ! Quand je vois la pression que je me mets pour une simple enveloppe je me dis que c'est pas demain la veille que je bosserai aux côtés de Levi…

Mon regard se porta alors sur un petit stand sur la place centrale au bout d'une zone piétonne, une douce odeur de friture et de sucre se dégageait dans l'air. En m'approchant je découvris qu'il s'agissait en fait de churros qui cuisaient à côté d'un grand thermos de chocolat chaud. Je sortis alors mon porte monnaie et me commandais un de chaque. L'homme derrière le comptoir s'activa à cuire les churros dans l'huile brûlante, probablement la dernière fournée de la journée, et coula un chocolat fumant dans une petite tasse rouge aux motifs de flocons de neiges. Une fois sa commande accomplie il récupéra mon argent avant de s'atteler à nouveau à ses cartons, pliant bagage.

Je poursuivis ma route un petit moment, appréciant les sucreries entre mes doigts et la chaleur de ma boisson à travers ma gorge. La neige devint de plus en plus forte au fil du temps, de gros flocons tombèrent du ciel tandis qu'un léger vent frais se levait. Je ne pus contenir un faible tremblement je n'étais clairement pas habillé pour affronter un temps pareil. Je remarquai alors que sur les façades des maisons et au centre de certains ronds points et bas-côtés quelques agents municipaux s'affairaient à la pose des décorations de Noël qui était en approche. J'affichai un sourire et j'eus une pensée pour ces hommes qui devaient très probablement geler sur place depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et qui pourtant donnaient tout le peu d'énergie qui leur restait à illuminer les rues et le cœur des enfants… même des grands enfants comme moi !

Mes doigts de pieds commencèrent à se frigorifier à mesure que je marchais ainsi que le bout de mes mains. Je frictionnai avec peine mes bras l'un contre l'autre, dans l'espoir de produire un infime rayon de chaleur. Mon visage s'éclaircit lorsque j'aperçus un lieu dans lequel je n'étais pas allé depuis bien longtemps.

La porte de la boutique se referma tandis que la petite clochette disposée au dessus cessa de scintiller, marquant mon entrée dans le lieu. Une odeur chaleureuse de papier me caressa les narines; l'odeur du plastique et des livres me parvenaient à plein nez.

Cette petite librairie était l'un de mes lieux favoris à Trost, pour ne pas dire le seul lieu agréable dans lequel j'aimais me rendre. Elle était loin d'être aussi imposante qu'un espace culturel qu'on trouverait dans une chaîne de magasin mais elle possédait souvent plus de livres intéressants et d'ordinaire introuvables. Autant l'avant de la boutique ressemblait à un taudis, des piles imposantes de livres étant amoncelés un peu partout et rien ne permettait de s'asseoir pour lire, autant l'arrière était une vraie mine d'or pour les rats de bibliothèques. Des livres de toutes langues et de toutes époques y étaient stockés, la plupart n'étaient d'ailleurs même pas prévu pour être vendus mais juste pour le plaisir des yeux de chacun.

Je me frayais un chemin vers le fond du magasin, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire s'effondrer les bouquins empilés les uns sur les autres. Je balançai dans une poubelle au passage mon cornet de churros vide et rangeai dans ma poche la petite tasse vidée de son contenu. Là, j'y découvris un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un brun assez commun, aux yeux noisettes et à la corpulence élancé, bien plus grand que moi.

\- « Salut Marco, tu vas bien ? » l'interpellai-je alors qu'il rangeait soigneusement un épais livre dans une grande étagère en bois de chêne.

\- « Oh Eren ! Bien et toi ? Cela faisait longtemps ! »

Il sembla ravi de me voir. En effet cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'étais pas venu dans cette librairie, le manque d'argent et de temps ayant vite eut raison de mes envies de lectures effrénées. Ça et tant d'autres détails qui finissent par rattraper tout le monde au bout du compte.

\- « Ouais c'est vrai. Désolé mec je vous ai un peu largué en fait… »

\- « Oh t'en fais pas pour ça ! On savait que c'était temporaire, et puis ça nous a quand même bien aidé. Tu sais bien que le vieux pouvait pas se permettre de payer un employé à plein temps avec ses revenus. »

\- « Ça va un peu mieux d'ailleurs… ? » l'interrogeai-je, prenant entre mes mains les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore trié afin de lui apporter un coup de main; je connaissais ces rayons par cœur et la façon dont les trier m'étais quelque chose de commode.

\- « Hum… Disons qu'on aurait bien besoin d'aide ici : mon collègue vient tout juste de démissionner; pas assez payé pour lui. Du coup je me retrouve un peu tout seul, pas que ça soit particulièrement dur mais c'est assez lugubre en fait de bosser sans personne à qui parler. »

Je réfléchis un instant. L'idée de revenir travailler à mi-temps ici – comme je l'avais fait par le passé – me plaisait plutôt bien. Ainsi j'aurai de quoi arrondir les fins de mois en plus de la bourse étudiante auquel j'avais droit et de ce fait participer d'avantage financièrement en ce qui concerne Levi et son appartement. Il était d'ailleurs peut être temps que je songe à ce qu'il allait advenir. Est-ce que le noirâtre et moi étions parti pour vivre un moment ensemble ? Et que faire de mon appartement ? Certes je ne vivais pas en ce moment dedans et les factures d'eau ou d'électricité seraient déduites de mon loyer mais celui-ci restait toujours à payer. Raquer des centaines d'euros pour un appartement que je n'habitais pas n'était clairement pas ce à quoi j'aspirai, de plus l'heure était plutôt aux économies. Mon examen approchait à grand pas et le payer ne serait pas une mince affaire, autant commencer à économiser dès maintenant et ce loyer représentait une valeur considérablement pondéreuse dans mon budget. Il fallait que j'en parle à Levi en rentrant…

Ma décision était pratiquement prise.

\- « Et tu crois qu'il y aurait de la place pour moi ? »

Marco se releva, sa tête dépassa à peine de derrière l'amas de livres qui l'attendait. Il avait l'air de réfléchir un court instant avant d'annoncer, le sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est avec le patron qu'il faut voir ça, pas avec moi ! Mais je pense qu'il sera content. Tu sais ça lui fait mal de se dire que sa petite librairie pourrait mettre la clé sous la porte… » Son visage se crispa en une moue songeuse; sans doute que cette possibilité l'affectait lui aussi.

\- « Je vais aller lui en parler alors ! »

Son visage s'éclaircit l'espace d'un instant, ses joues marquetées de tâches de rousseur se teintèrent de rouge. Il reprit cependant rapidement une expression plus fermée avant de m'annoncer, un peu confus.

\- « Par contre il n'est pas là pour le moment et je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il va rentrer... »

\- « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de toute façon pas le temps ce soir pour ça, je dois vite rentrer chez moi. Je verrais ça la prochaine fois ! En revanche tu pourrais m'être utile : j'ai besoin de tes conseils de guide ! »

Il se redressa aussitôt, tel un épagneul aux aguets, et me fixa avec attention près à m'aiguiller selon ma demande. Je lui expliquai donc en quelques mots ce dont j'avais besoin, des livres de révisions – entre autre – mais également des nouvelles d'Edgard Poe, _La Leçon_ et le _Cantatrice Chauve_ de Ionesco ainsi que les traditionnelles _Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire.

Une chance pour moi que j'adorais la lecture et que – jusqu'à présent – je ne m'étais encore jamais réellement échauffé contre un livre qu'il m'était obligé de lire. Certes tous ne me plaisaient pas forcément mais force est d'admettre que les classiques ont quelque chose d'inimitable et d'exceptionnel en comparaison avec nos romans actuels. Le style ''British'' d'Allan Poe était de loin celui que je préférai, bien que le ton très cynique et lugubre par moment de Ionesco avait son charme. Sans oublier l'incontournable confusion lors de la lecture des poèmes de Baudelaire; un mélange astucieux entre ce que le monde pouvait posséder de plus beau et ce qui se faisait de pire, le tout écrit sous une plume experte et mordante.

Bref, encore un amour pour la littérature incompréhensible pour mes proches, à l'exception de feu ma mère…

En quelques minutes seulement – et Dieu sait que c'était un miracle que je n'ai pas discuté bouquin plus longtemps avec Marco – je me retrouvais avec mes livres en main, l'enveloppe sous mon bras et mon porte monnaie presque entièrement dévalisé.

 _ **Ça ira mieux dans quelques mois !**_

Je saluai chaleureusement Marco avant de quitter la librairie, le cœur et le porte monnaie plus léger.

* * *

En continuant mon chemin je fus pris d'étonnement en passant devant une grande vitrine d'une brocante déjà fermée depuis belle lurette si je m'en référai aux horaires inscrits sur la pancarte accrochée sur la porte d'entrée. Mes yeux furent attirés par un petit objet de la taille d'une paume de main et qui pourtant retenait toute mon attention.

C'était un zippo. Un petit briquet de couleur métallique datant des années 70 sur lequel était gravé l'étiquette Jack Daniel's. Et malgré le fait que je ne fumais pas je trouvais ce briquet absolument magnifique. Sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive je l'associai instinctivement à Levi. Ce zippo lui plairait, pour sûr. Il n'en avait jamais parlé mais j'avais bien compris que ça l'énervait sincèrement lorsque – l'autre jour – du fait que tous ses briquets l'aient lâché il s'était retrouvé à allumer sa cigarette à l'aide d'une allumette ou bien de la plaque à gaz ce qui était loin d'être pratique. Mon attention se reporta sur le prix de l'objet: une cinquantaine d'euros.

 _ **Aïe, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais pouvoir lui acheter…**_

Déjà que j'étais plutôt rush au niveau de mes sous ce mois-ci il ne manquait plus que je dépense cinquante balles dans un briquet ! Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de lui acheter pour Noël… si Levi daignait seulement le fêter en ma compagnie ! Au pire des cas je pouvais tout simplement lui offrir une fois la date passé ou un peu avant, en gage de remerciement pour son hébergement !

Non ! C'était une dépense bien trop conséquente dans l'état actuel des choses, ma dernière étant mon portable je ne pouvais pas me permettre plusieurs folies dans le mois. Soyons raisonnable !

Je m'éloignai donc avec dépit du magasin de brocante, les pieds s'enfonçant dans la fine couche de neige qui venait de tomber, les extrémités gelés par le froid.

Arrivé à destination je ne me fis pas prier pour me déchausser et retirer mon manteau humide de neige avant de me réfugier – une fois mes courses posées – contre le chauffage du salon. Je lâchai un soupire d'aise en sentant mes doigts reprendre vie contre les tuyaux chauds, mes fesses reposant également sur ce dernier me relaxa instantanément.

Après plusieurs secondes à profiter ainsi de la chaleur, je retournai dans la cuisine afin de me faire couler un café brûlant. Café que je dégustai avec enthousiasme une fois ma douche prise; bien chaude comme je les aimais.

Je reçus alors un message de la part de Mikasa qui m'annonçait que notre père avait un contre temps à Noël et qu'il ne sera pas là. C'était un occasion pour moi de passer le réveillon avec ma sœur à Shiganshina, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis bien longtemps. Et si Levi – par miracle – daignait bien m'y accompagner cela me comblerait de joie. Mais peut être que je rêvais un peu trop.

De retour dans la cuisine j'éteignis la grande lumière au centre de la pièce pour allumer la lampe sur pieds dans l'angle qui éclairait tout juste la table du salon. J'y étalai tous mes livres que je venais d'acheter ainsi que ceux déjà en ma possession. Mes fiches de cours vinrent ensuite s'ajouter à cette macédoine de révision, grattant déjà depuis plusieurs minutes quelques notes pour agrémenter mes précédentes.

Ma soirée se déroula dans le plus grand des calmes, seul le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge ponctuait mes réflexions. De temps à autres le réfrigérateur émettait un bruit sourd lorsqu'il se manifestait, autrement le silence régnait dans la pièce, tranquillité idéale pour se concentrer.

Le temps défila. Lorsque je relevai la tête pour prendre note de l'heure qu'il était je m'aperçus qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien mais je tenais encore la route physiquement, le sommeil n'était pas prêt de m'emporter. Mes livres étaient criblés de surligneur de toutes les couleurs et de petits commentaires entre quasiment chaque lignes, tant et si bien que l'on devinait à peine ce qui était écrit en dessous et à côté de ceux-ci. Et alors que mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps et que ma tête vint se reposer sur le dossier de la chaise avec laquelle je venais de fusionner, la porte d'entrée émit un cliquetis très distinctif; celui d'une clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure.

Levi venait de rentrer.

* * *

 _''Au fait Levi, n'oublie pas de donner une récompense à ton toutou pour avoir rapporté ton cadeau, puisque son maître n'est visiblement pas capable de se déplacer par ses propres moyens ! À bientôt !''_

Putain, fait chier.

D'abord l'autre tarée et maintenant l'imbécile de service; décidément c'est la journée des cons aujourd'hui !

Je balançai nerveusement mon portable à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne se fissura pas. Tant mieux. Ça m'aurait encore plus foutu les glandes de devoir en racheter un, loin de moi l'envie de reproduire la même connerie que l'autre gamin.

Bordel. Voilà que je repensai à nouveau à lui. Ce gosse était en train de me rendre fou, définitivement fou ! J'avais clairement perdu la tête; à l'origine c'était juste par curiosité, histoire de voir jusqu'où il pouvait être intéressant, rien de plus.

Mais voilà, il a fallut que ce gamin dépasse l'entendement mes attentes et me voici à revenir constamment à lui. Ce qui m'avait fait changer d'avis ? Aucune idée. Ou bien si un détail et qui pourtant n'était pas des moindres. Mon objectif initial : passer une nuit avec lui.

Et… Ah fait chier !

Je dénouai ma cravate avec acharnement, fixant ensuite le miroir en face de moi d'un œil sombre; mon regard habituel, en somme.

Des images de cette première nuit me revinrent à l'esprit. Bien qu'assez distant au départ je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'attirance pour ce gamin. Et cette attirance se ressentit plus que tout lors de nos ébats.

Ses gémissements résonnaient dans ma tête, son souffle brûlant contre mon lobe alors que je me frottai lascivement contre son bassin. Ses mains qui s'accrochaient avec puissance dans mon dos comme s'il risquait de s'écrouler à tout moment sous les limbes du plaisir. Sa voix suppliante lorsque je me glissai lentement en lui et éraillée quand je commençai mes mouvements de va-et-vient. Ses cris langoureux quand il s'apprêtait à venir contre moi et finalement son corps brûlant qui retombait contre le mien une fois être venu.

Je me sentis de plus en plus étroit dans ce costume trois pièces, aussi je déboutonnai légèrement ma veste avant de me passer un coup d'eau glacé sur le visage, récupérant au passage mon portable que je glissai dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Devenir mon stagiaire, et puis quoi encore ? Même lui n'y croyait pas une seule seconde ! Est-ce que cet enfant réfléchissait de temps à autres ? Quoi que je n'étais pas en mesure de le juger: quelle idée de le laisser s'installer chez moi. Non pas que sa présence me gêne particulièrement mais… c'était juste… extrêmement troublant. Si jusqu'alors la vie en solitaire était clairement pour moi de l'eau bénite je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais connu pareil sensation. Savoir ce gamin à ma porté me rassurait, quelque part. Peut être dans mon ego… ou alors j'étais devenu dépendant de lui.

Non impossible ! Ce n'était _qu'une_ question d'ego ! Eren m'appartenait. Et quiconque posait sa main sur lui aurait affaire à moi, qu'importe les motivations. Ce n'était pas de la dépendance, juste une envie de le posséder entièrement…

Merde. Merde, merde et encore merde !

Cette fois-ci je décidai de me reprendre en main, ce genre d'attitude ne me correspondait clairement pas; quoi que …

Je refermai ma veste et remis ma cravate en place avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet.

Cette soirée allait passer vite : le temps d'expliquer à Dietrich la situation et tout rentrerait à nouveau dans l'ordre. Plus d'histoire avec Elrick, Petra pourra reprendre ses fonctions tranquillement et moi aussi par la même occasion et le gamin pourrait retourner chez lui, là où était sa place.

Parce que oui ce garçon n'était clairement pas fait pour vivre dans un milieu aussi obscure que la mafia et me côtoyer au quotidien l'impliquerait forcément dans nos histoires et il était hors de question d'envoyer un civil se faire massacrer à ma place. Il avait failli y passer la première fois, c'était la dernière fois qu'un tel événement se produisait. Il en va de la sécurité de tout le monde, moi y comprit.

D'un pas décidé je quittai les toilettes au rez de chaussé avant de me diriger vers la salle principale où se déroulait le banquet de Mark Dietrich.

Au final cette soirée dura plus longtemps que prévu…

* * *

Lorsque Levi pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce je fus frappé par la façon dont il était habillé. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginai il portait un haut gris anthracite et une cravate bleue marine ainsi qu'un pantalon serré noir qui épousaient parfaitement ses formes. Si seulement il n'était pas rentré tout dépareillé !

Sa veste était largement ouverte et laissait apparaître une chemise noire dont les trois-quart des boutons avaient été détachés. Ses cheveux, certainement coiffé en amont, étaient à présent ébouriffés dans tous les sens et ses yeux argentés paraissaient translucides et incroyablement vitreux.

Je compris ensuite à son expression que la soirée à laquelle il avait assisté était loin d'être agrémentée uniquement de jus de fruits. Il ne marchait cependant pas de travers, Levi conservait malgré tout un sens de la navigation très fluide mais son attitude transpirait l'alcool à des kilomètres.

\- « Bah alors Levi, t'as pas été très raisonnable ce soir ! » le taquinai-je, un sourire mesquin au bout des lèvres.

\- « Fermes la gamin, j'ai bu plus d'alcool en tenant debout ce soir que t'en boira dans toute ta vie. »

Sa voix était grave, mais pas sèche. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas spécialement de mauvaise humeur, seulement voilà; se prendre une pique de ma part blessait toujours un tant soit peu son ego.

Il se positionna alors en face de levier et bu un grand verre d'eau fraîche, d'une traite. Il fouilla un moment dans ses placards avant d'en sortir deux verres joliment gravés et une bouteille… de Jack Daniel's. Il s'accouda ensuite contre le retour de bar et servit généreusement les deux verres. Je pris compte alors d'un détail.

\- « Attends c'est pour moi le deuxième verre ? Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu comme ça ? »

\- « Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à part toi qui pourrait le boire ? »

\- « C'est pas la question ! »

\- « Tu verras donc pas d'inconvénient à me descendre ce verre… »

Son attitude était toujours aussi laxiste, peu importe son état physique. Je soupirai et délaissai mes révisions en l'état avant de me rapprocher de lui, m'asseyant sur une chaise haute.

Nous trinquâmes puis j'avalai une faible gorgé de mon verre, le whisky pur n'était pas ce que j'affectionnais le plus. Levi quant à lui, vida la moitié de sa boisson et la reposa, glissant son doigts sur les contours du verre. Il semblait songeur.

\- « Et bien ! Dire qu'il faut attendre que tu sois un peu alcoolisé pour que tu veuilles bien m'accorder une attention aussi bénigne que de partager un simple verre d'alcool ! J'imagine pas ce que ça donne quand t'es complètement torché… tu m'offres à manger, c'est ça ? »

Levi pesta sans pour autant rétorquer, son état mental ne lui permettait certainement pas de réfléchir à des remarques sanglantes comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était sobre. Il poursuivit sa dégustation, remplissant déjà son verre de whisky. Je n'avais qu'à peine bu trois ou quatre gorgées du mien que lui entama déjà le deuxième. Et plus les secondes défilaient, plus nos verres se vidaient.

« Bon alors, ta soirée; comment ça s'est passé ? » lui demandai-je, curieux de savoir si ce certain Dietrich s'entendait aussi bien avec Levi que ce qu'il laissait entendre.

\- « Plutôt sympa. J'ai pu parler avec Dietrich: le problème est résolu. Toi et Petra seraient désormais sous sa protection, plus personne ne vous approchera. »

\- « C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! M'exclamai-je, un sourire discret se dessinait sur mon visage. Au fait je suis passé chez Hanji tout à l'heure pour récupérer tes affaires. Et j'ai reçu un message d'M.J plus tard. Petra va bientôt sortir de l'hôpital et d'ici là il faudrait que tu prennes en charge l'affaire dont elle s'occupait. Il a ajouté que tu lui revaudrais cette commande... »

\- « Ouais je suis au courant pour Hanji, mais cette idiote aurait pu me le livrer ! »

\- « Sincèrement t'abuses, tu pourrais au moins lui répondre ! » lui fis-je signaler.

\- « J'avais pas spécialement envie de m'encombrer à venir la voir. Une fois lancée cette folle ne m'aurait plus lâchée… »

\- « Ouais bah en attendant je suis parti pour être ton postier visiblement, vu que je suis le seul à répondre et à pouvoir te transmettre les infos. D'ailleurs tu as le bonjour d'Hanji, je crois qu'elle est triste que tu ne sois pas passé… »

\- « C'est pas plus mal comme ça. » affirma-t-il brièvement, buvant quelques gouttes de son whisky, m'entraînant avec lui.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard j'avais terminé mon verre et l'alcool me monta déjà au crâne. Ma dernière cuite datait d'hier matin et mon organisme commençait à saturer de tout cet alcool que je lui proposai. Aussi décidai-je d'arrêter ici; pour une fois que j'étais raisonnable !

Levi, en revanche, poursuivit. À croire que ce qu'il avait bu chez Dietrich ne lui suffisait pas et qu'il n'était pas assez alcoolisé pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Il se releva alors – car entre temps il s'était lui aussi assis – et se dirigea vers le salon, son verre à la main. Je me retournai légèrement et l'observai se déplacer. L'ambiance était tamisée avec la faible luminosité de la lampe à pieds. Les courbes de son dos musclé sous son costume et la façon dont son pantalon moulait ses fesses était… terriblement alléchante. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à détacher mon regard de son corps si magnifique dont je connaissais à présent la moindre ligne.

Il dû remarquer mon regard persistant sur lui puisqu'il se retourna soudainement, pivotant sur ses talons avec légèreté ce qui était plutôt étonnement si l'on tenait compte de son état. Ses yeux mi-clos me fixaient profondément, alors qu'il s'étala, jambes écartées, contre l'unique fauteuil du salon, dans ma ligne de mire.

La vision qu'il m'offrait aurait fait craquer n'importe qui, même la plus prude des saintes. Ses habilles entre-ouverts ne demandaient qu'à être arrachés tant le noirâtre était désirable. Je déglutie. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Le noir de jais déposa son verre contre la table basse avant de m'appeler du regard à venir le rejoindre. Une invitation pareille ne se refusait pas. Je m'approchai et finis pas le fixer de toute ma hauteur, et pourtant de nous deux c'était lui qui dominait largement l'échange. Mes yeux émeraudes se mêlèrent à ceux opalins de Levi. Ne le quittant pas une seule seconde du regard, je m'assis à califourchon sur ses jambes et croisai mes mains à l'arrière de son cou. Nos nez s'effleuraient à peine et mon souffle se mélangeait lentement au sien. Nos respirations étaient lourdes mais continues. Tout n'était qu'une question de sang froid et un jeu de domination s'était installé entre nous. Le premier à se laisser emporter serait déclaré perdant. Et tout était permis pour vaincre son adversaire.

\- « Tu sais que tu es terriblement séduisant dans ce costume… ? »

Mes doigts glissèrent habilement contre sa veste. Je la fis ensuite paisiblement glisser contre ses épaules avec toute la nonchalance dont je pouvais faire preuve. Je sentis alors ses mains descendre le long de ma colonne avant d'enfoncer légèrement ses doigts dans le bas de mon dos, sous mon haut. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut de la tête aux pieds, cet enfoiré savait comment me taquiner langoureusement et cet endroit en faisait parti. J'étouffai un ronronnement contre son oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe, sans trop y enfoncer mes dents, juste de quoi lui faire se rendre compte de ma présence.

« Je t'imaginerai bien le porter le soir de Noël, t'en penses quoi ? »

Levi soupira contre mon oreille gauche avant de remonter ses phalanges le long de mon dos, m'obligeant à me relever et me rapprocher d'avantage de lui.

\- « Hum… on en parlera plus tard, ok ? Pour l'instant j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire… » grogna-t-il tout bas, de sa voix rauque.

Je m'apprêtai à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage quand je me sentis partir à la renverse. Il venait de me prendre sur son épaule tandis qu'il se relevait et me déposa contre le fauteuil avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, sans un mot.

D'accord.

Je restai planté ainsi un moment, totalement perplexe.

Est-ce qu'il venait de faire ce que je pensais ? On est d'accord qu'il vient de me prendre comme un sac à patates et qu'il m'a laissé en plan alors que les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes ?!

\- « Mais t'es un gros sadique en fait ! » lui balançai-je à la figure, bouché bée et les bras ballants. Je me relevai à peine du siège que la voix du noirâtre résonna dans la pièce :

« Viens là gamin et arrêtes de raconter des conneries. »

Son ton était posé, on aurait pu jurer qu'il était sobre et parfaitement maître de ses mouvements, mais l'odeur de whisky que je venais de respirer lorsque nos souffles s'étaient mêlés m'assura du contraire. Comment faisait-il seulement pur tenir encore debout ? Un verre de whisky me faisait déjà faiblement tourner la tête; lui en était à son troisième – et je ne compte même pas le nombre de verres qu'il a du descendre à cette soirée –.

Je le suivis docilement dans la salle de bain et aperçu son torse nu et finement musclé alors qu'il se déshabillait progressivement. Sa peau laiteuse tranchait totalement avec son bas noir, le mettant ainsi bien plus en avant. Nullement dérangé par ma présence, Levi continua de se déshabiller avant de pénétrer dans la douche. Il laissa alors couler l'eau contre son corps tandis que je m'étais adossé contre le lavabo, mes mains s'y accrochant fermement.

Si au départ je pouvais avoir quelques doutes sur la sournoiserie de ses actes il était clair à présent qu'il le faisait exprès. La façon dont l'eau perlait le long de son corps et s'écrasait sur la sol, ses mains qui passaient lascivement dans ses cheveux noirs corbeau et ses regards en coin de temps à autres; tout était prétexte à me faire craquer. Je tenus un certain temps, refrénant toutes pulsions de ma part. J'avais bien essayé de détourner le regard pour ne pas me laisser tenter mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Plus je l'observai en détail et plus j'avais envie de lui. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et j'avais de plus en plus chaud; d'autant plus que la température de l'eau augmentait considérablement celle de la pièce.

Et finalement... je cédai.

Au diable cette foutue question de domination; Levi était de loin supérieur à moi sur ce point et c'était peine perdu que d'espérer encore rivaliser face à lui. J'avais déjà prit une douche ? Pas grave ! '' _Plutôt deux fois qu'une''_ comme dit le dicton !

Je me déshabillai donc sans bruit alors que le noirâtre avait les yeux rivés contre le mur de la douche, perdu dans ses pensées. Mes mains allèrent se poser sur ses épaules quand il se retourna avec le sourire et m'attrapa par les hanches pour me plaquer – avec délicatesse cependant – contre le mur. Surpris, je ne dis plus rien, seul ma respiration était devenue saccadée. Un chaste échange de regard suffit à briser mes dernières barrières, si tant est qu'il y en ait déjà eu.

Levi me plaqua un peu plus fort contre le mur de la salle de bain. La température élevée de l'eau contrastait avec la fraîcheur du carrelage contre mon dos qui me procura un frisson. Je relevai instinctivement les jambes et les enroulaient contre le bassin de mon amant. Levi posa violemment ses lèvres contres les miennes au contact de nos intimés, l'une contre l'autre. La barrière de nos lèvres s'ouvrirent très rapidement, nos langues se cherchaient sans cesse et un ballet harmonieux se déroulait tantôt à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur de nos bouches.

Mes mains dans son dos s'agrippèrent d'avantage tant je me sentais défaillir sous ses assauts. Levi quant à lui me soutenait de ses bras puissants afin que je ne tombe pas, quand bien même lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se tenir parfaitement stable en ce moment.

Plus le baiser s'intensifiait plus j'avais envie de lui. Mes pulsions me faisaient tourner la tête et je commençai déjà a frotter en hoquetant mon membre contre le sien, déjà bien éveillé.

Ce fut Levi qui stoppa en premier les mouvements, coupant l'eau qui nous tombait dessus depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je lui adressai un regard suppliant, j'avais les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brumeux au même titre que Levi. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avec une douceur déconcertante mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant, j'étais toujours entouré autour de lui.

Il me murmura ensuite, d'une voix mielleuse, jouant avec mes mèches brunes :

« Et si on terminait tout ça dans la chambre, t'en dis quoi gamin ? »

\- « J'en dis que je tiendrais pas longtemps comme ça si tu ne t'occupes pas de moi… »

Il passa sa langue contre mon oreille après l'avoir mordue avec rage, jouant avec.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire gémir toute la nuit… Eren. »


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour tout le monde! Après un très, très long moment d'attente je reviens enfin écrire la suite de cette fanfiction! Petit fait intéressant, j'écris cette introduction alors que je n'ai pas encore écris une seule ligne du chapitre qui va suivre pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il faut que je me remette dans le bain de l'écriture, ce qui est loin d'être évident quand on a pas écrit pendant longtemps. Autre fait qui ne me facilite pas la tâche: je suis censé écrire un chapitre qui se déroule en hiver alors que chez moi actuellement il fait 30 degrés! L'immersion n'est pas fameuse... Bref, je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant que cela va vous plaire. Pour les plus curieux on se retrouve à la fin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 25

Une épaisse couche de fumée se dégagea d'entre les lèvres de Levi. Assis sur le rebord du lit, il venait de sortir une cigarette et l'alluma avant de la consommer. Ses yeux gris étaient toujours aussi translucides. S'il y a de cela quelque minutes cela n'était qu'uniquement dû à la quantité affolante l'alcool qu'il avait emmagasiné, un autre facteur venait maintenant de rentrer en compte : la luxure. Allongé sur le ventre, j'étais à présent remis de nos ébats et le fixai avec intensité. Malgré l'instant charnel que l'on venait de partager, je continuais à éprouver du désir à la vue de ce corps blanc laiteux et magnifiquement sculpté.

Levi était loin de correspondre aux critères de beauté dits ''classiques''; on était bien loin du grand et bel homme aux muscles saillants, aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux bleus et à la peau bronzée. Mais ces critères étaient bien loin de me satisfaire. Ce qui me correspondait, à moi, c'était cet homme et aucun autre. Aucune autre personne ne me faisait rêver et chavirer comme lui pouvait le faire et cela sans même s'en rendre compte… ou presque.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ? » remarqua l'intéressé, tapotant sa cigarette au dessus du cendrier.

La fenêtre était légèrement ouverte afin de laisser sortir la fumée. Heureusement, j'étais bien à l'abri du froid sous les draps. Au pire des cas cela me donnait une excuse valable pour me rapprocher de lui et me blottir contre son torse.

Je me retournais sur le côté afin de lui faire face et de lui répondre, une main maintenant ma tête, le coude reposé contre mon coussin.

\- « Je constatais juste à quel point tu étais magnifique. »

Bien loin de le déconcerter, il rebondit sur ma réponse et enchaîna, le plus naturellement du monde :

« C'est ce petit verre de Whisky qui te fait dire ça ? »

Il écrasa son mégot puis il posa sa tête contre la tête de lit et expira profondément.

Je ne surenchéris même pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire; le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Je me contentai, en revanche, de glisser à ses côtés et de me lover tout contre lui, enroulant délicatement mes bras autour de son ventre tout en posant ma tête contre le bas de son corps.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux gamin ? Tu veux qu'on remette ça ? Je suis pas sûr que ton corps te le permette… »

\- « J'ai froid. » Grommelai-je avant de lui asséner un faible coup de poing contre sa hanche en signe de protestation.

Un long moment de silence s'installa durant lesquelles seul le son discret de la nuit se fit entendre avant que je ne sente les doigts du noirâtre parcourir mes mèches brunes. Je m'enfonçai d'avantage contre le ventre de mon amant, par réflexe, avant de respirer tendrement, lâchant de temps à autre des soupirs d'aise.

Et sans un bruit, juste à travers un simple regard lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent alors que je fermais machinalement mes paupières. Le baiser fut doux et léger, savourant pleinement la tendresse de ce moment qui semblait se dérouler dans une bulle, dans un monde à part. Mes mains s'étaient perdues dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'un événement étrange se produisait. Nos lèvres s'ouvraient parfois sous le désir mais se refermaient aussitôt, sans jamais que nos langues ne se rencontrent, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Ni Levi ni moi ne voulions mettre fin à cet instant de pur tendresse, quand bien même la rencontre de nos langues le rendrait plus intense encore ce sentiment de bonheur qui naissait au creux de mon ventre était si magique, qu'il me semblerait qu'il disparaîtrait si nous allions plus loin. Et plus étonnant encore, Levi hésitait également sans jamais sauter le pas, profitant pleinement et simplement de ce moment de quiétude.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent enfin alors que Levi se hâta de refermer la fenêtre avant de se faufiler à nouveau dans les draps, et moi de reprendre ma place sur son ventre, liant cette fois-ci mes jambes avec les siennes.

« Et du coup pour ce Noël… Je… Mikasa m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure à ce qu'il paraît notre père est retenu quelque part et ne pourra pas assister au réveillon. Du coup je me suis proposé pour le passer avec Mikasa à Shiganshina et je voulais savoir si… enfin. Si tu voulais bien venir avec moi… »

J'avais prit mon courage à deux mains, craignant que celui-ci ne réfléchisse même pas une seconde à ma proposition et me réponde directement par un non catégorique. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

Il sembla réellement songeur et pesait certainement le pour et le contre de la chose.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je pris les devants et argumentais d'avantage, quitte à mettre directement fin à ses réflexions.

« Je sais que c'est pas trop ton truc les fêtes de famille, ou du moins tu n'as pas l'air très porté sur les regroupements en général mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. J'ai envie de te présenter à ma sœur, même sans dire qu'on a une relation ensemble juste, partager un moment avec toi. Une partie de ma vie. Et… je sais pas quoi te dire de plus… »

La mine désemparée que j'affichai à la fin de ma phrase ne manqua pas à la vue de Levi qui expira lourdement avant de poser une main délicate sur ma tête.

\- « C'est juste l'histoire de quelque jours c'est ça ? »

\- « Trois jours ! » l'interrompis-je, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

Il eut l'air de fouiller dans sa mémoire visuelle pendant un bref instant – qui me parut horriblement long – avant d'en conclure avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix :

« Ça devrait pas poser de problèmes, il suffit que je prévienne Erwin de mon absence un peu avant, bien que ça va me mettre en retard… »

\- « Alors c'est d'accord ? »

\- « On peut dire ça oui. » répondit-il finalement, les yeux clos et déjà parti dans ses pensées sur un autre sujet.

Je ne pus contenir un cri de joie et me jetai sur la joue du noirâtre pour y déposer un chaste baisé, il ne broncha d'ailleurs pas à ce contact. Voyant que ma réaction le laissait indifférent, je décidai de migrer vers son cou et y déposai de doux baisés avanty de mordre rageusement sa clavicule. J'y laissai alors une marque rouge carmin à peine visible, totalement cachée s'il portait un haut – en hiver aucun risque d'être vu donc – ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger Levi outre mesure. Au contraire il s'était docilement laissé faire.

La main du noir de jais se cala ensuite dans le creux de ma hanche avant de me faire basculer sur son côté gauche, ma tête sur son épaule droite et nos jambes toujours liées. Il avait prit soin d'éteindre la lumière et se consacrait désormais à des caresses le long de mon dos.

Je profitai au maximum de ces moments de douceurs qui étaient assez rares, quoi que bien plus régulier ces derniers temps et songeai, tout en m'endormant, au fait que dès demain l'attitude chaleureuse du brun se dissiperait à mesure que l'alcool s'évaporerait.

* * *

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, nous nous retrouvions non plus dans le lit de Levi mais assis sur la banquette d'un train en direction de Shiganshina. Il faisait un temps maussade dehors et les sièges étaient rempli de monde. Noël approchant il fallait se douter d'une telle foule dans les transports, fort heureusement j'avais eu le réflexe de venir à l'avance, bien avant l'heure d'entrée en gare du train, posant ainsi en toute sérénité mon petit sac de voyage dans les étagères prévues à cet effet.

La bataille fut rude pour savoir qui de nous deux allait se positionner du côté de la vitre, Levi ayant l'air d'apprécier tout autant cette place que moi. Je me résolus au final à la lui céder, préférant éviter tout combat inutile. Levi avait beau me traiter de gamin, il n'était pas plus adulte que moi sur certains points lorsqu'il souhaitait quelque chose il n'en démentait pas.

\- « Tu vois maintenant pourquoi je voulais qu'on parte à l'avance ? » lui assénai-je, profitant du calme pour reprendre mon souffle.

Le son régulier des roues contre les railles m'apaisèrent, surtout après avoir subi un raz-de-marré de personnes toutes plus stressées les unes que les autres.

\- « À t'entendre on dirait que j'ai jamais pris le train… Rappelle toi d'une chose gamin j'étais là avant toi. » railla-t-il, sortant son portable de sa poche, un écouteur déjà dans son oreille gauche.

\- « C'est vrai qu'en sept ans d'avance sur moi tu as eu largement le temps de faire au moins trois fois le tour du monde ! » ironisai-je tandis que je vérifiais discrètement mes affaires, les dernières personnes venant à peine de prendre place.

\- « Tu te chiais encore dessus que je découvrais les joies de la chair… » répondit le noirâtre, d'un air déjà détaché de la réalité.

\- « À dix ans…? Permets moi d'en douter… Quoi que ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es si doué… »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur sa playlist, scrollant lentement vers le bas avant de choisir une musique. Curieux, je me rapprochai de lui et lui lançai un regard intéressé. Il le remarqua presque aussitôt et me tendit sans un bruit son écouteur droit avant de me prévenir, de son éternelle voix rauque :

« Pas sûr que ça te plaise. »

Je ne lui répondis pas, laissant libre cours au noir de jais de mettre ce qui lui faisait envie, excité à l'idée de découvrir ce que ce ''grand'' cœur de pierre pouvait écouter.

La musique commença. Le son d'une guitare que l'on gratte lentement se fit entendre avant que la voix douce et claire d'un homme ne s'accorde aux notes. Le chant était rempli à la fois de beauté et de tristesse. Les paroles, en anglais, parlaient d'illusions, de douleur, de solitude… Levi avait les yeux fermés.

Puis un piano vint se rajouter et se cala sur les notes de la guitare. Soudain le chant s'intensifia et des chœurs se glissèrent en arrière fond, la voix du jeune homme s'élevait crescendo tandis qu'une batterie accompagna la partition. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, ne restait plus que le chant et la guitare, qui avaient repris leur douceur initiale avant que la musique ne s'arrête.

Je jetai alors un œil à Levi qui ne souciait gère de moi et poursuivait à courir dans ses pensées au son de la musique suivante, un peu plus dynamique. Les instruments avaient été remplacé par des sons électronique et une guitare électrique très peu présente. C'était toujours un homme qui chantait, un autre, mais avec le même timbre de voix et avec toujours cet air poignant dans les paroles. Je remarquai que je ne connaissais aucune de ces deux chansons, ni même celles qui suivirent d'ailleurs. Le ton était toujours très calme avec des voix de basse et cette nostalgie permanente qui me relaxait de plus en plus. J'avais les yeux fermés et mes bras retombaient contre mon corps. Instinctivement mes doigts cherchèrent le contact de ceux du noirâtre, à quelques centimètres. Et quand je les rencontrai ils se laissèrent tendrement se nouer avec les miens.

Plus la musique que nous écoutions avançait, plus ses doigts se resserraient, s'accrochant à ce qui se trouvait le plus à sa porté. Je tendis une oreille attentive aux paroles, anglaises pour ne pas changer.

 _''I've moved farther than I thought I could, but I missed you more than I thought I would._

 _I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me''._

J'affichai dès lors une mine grave et inquiète avant de me concentrer sur le visage de Levi. Il n'était pas crispé, rien à part ses doigts serrés contre moi ne laissait transparaître son trouble intérieur. Celui-ci était sans doute dû à son passé, si flou pour moi qui ne savait presque rien de lui. Il n'était cependant pas nécessaire de chercher bien loin pour savoir que c'était en lien avec sa vie dans la Ville Souterraine où il avait grandi. Une information me vint à l'esprit peut être était-ce en rapport avec cette photo que j'avais découvert dans sa table de chevet. Ce qui semblait être une photo de Levi et de ses amis, une jeune fille et un garçon du même âge. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils ont l'air si proche, ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé et pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais vu autre part que sur papier ?

Une raison morbide auquel j'avais déjà pensé me traversa l'esprit que je tentais vainement de chasser, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose et encore moins d'aborder le sujet.

Je l'interrompis dans sa pensée et lui tapotai le bras. Il releva la tête et me dévisagea, un œil ouvert.

\- « Je crève la dalle; on va chercher un truc à grailler ? » demandai-je avec enthousiasme, me levant déjà de mon siège.

\- « T'as pas ramené de quoi bouffer ? »

\- « Y a un wagon restaurant à même pas vingts mètres. Tu viens ? »

Il hésita un court laps de temps avant de se lever tout en soupirant, glissant son portable dans sa poche, ses écouteurs enroulés autour.

Et comme prévu moins d'une minute plus tard nous nous retrouvions en face d'un bar qui proposait des collations sucrées et salées ainsi que des boissons chaudes et froides. Je demandai à Levi s'il souhait quelque chose, sa réponse ne m'étonna guère : un café. J'en commandai deux allongés avec deux cookies un au chocolat et l'autre aux amandes grillées. Je payais et vins m'installer en face de Levi. J'étais dos au bar et commençai à boire mon café en silence. Je vis que le noirâtre fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de son porte-feuille et le stoppai net :

« Pas besoin, c'est pour le repas de la dernière fois. »

\- « Tu parles de mon curry ? Tu crois pas qu'il y a prescription depuis ? »

\- « Pas tant que j'aurai son goût en bouche » répliquai-je en tirant la langue, dans l'espoir de le faire ne serait-ce que paraître moins grave et ailleurs.

\- « Je t'en referai plus alors… » conclut-il d'un ton cinglant.

J'affichai alors une mine faussement dépitée, une main contre ma poitrine et d'un air théâtrale je m'exclamais :

« Comment peux-tu me faire subir ça après avoir goutté au fruit défendu ?! »

\- « Arrêtes tes conneries gamin. Regardes y a déjà une dame qui te fixe et qui est à deux doigts d'appeler les flics… »

J'étais prêt à lui répondre qu'il extrapolait quand je posai mon regard en direction de la dite dame et ne pus contenir le sourire qui vint se coller à mes lèvres à la vue de cette femme qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je fis comprendre à Levi de m'attendre là et m'approchai de la femme en question qui me fit un signe de la main eu guise de bonjour.

\- « Comme on se retrouve, monsieur… ? »

\- « Eren Jaeger ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir Wilma ! »

\- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi !»

La jeune femme aux cheveux grisâtres, une fois de plus attachés en un prompte chignon, s'était installée à une des tables du wagon restaurant et y avait déposé son ordinateur ainsi que son portable, en train de charger, à côté d'une tasse de thé vert.

« Mais je vois que vous êtes accompagné… » poursuivit-elle d'une voix chatoyante.

\- « C'est un… ami. Enfin, si je devais être dans le vrai je dirais plutôt que c'est mon petit-ami mais… je ne suis pas sûr que cette appellation lui plaise fortement. »

\- « Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète ! »

Voyant ma gêne elle s'excusa aussitôt ses paroles achevées, accompagnant ses excuses de grands gestes des bras.

\- « Oh c'est rien vous savez…Vous n'êtes pas avec votre enfant ? » lui demandai-je après avoir scruté les environs s'il n'était pas en train de dormir dans une poussette.

\- « Anselme est chez sa grand-mère… Elle habite assez loin de chez nous, c'est pourquoi je suis dans ce train. J'ai un gros article a écrire. Enfin, pas qu'un mais j'ai besoin de temps, comprenez qu'avec un enfant dans les pattes, j'ai beau l'aimer de toute mon âme je ne peux pas gérer deux choses à la fois… »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée à l'idée de déroger à son devoir de mère en laissant son fils à quelqu'un d'autre car elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de gérer à la fois travail et famille, ou du moins de gérer tout ça seule.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses notes sur son ordinateur et revins à elle, d'un ton plus enjoué :

« Vous me permettez du coup de lire l'article que vous êtes en train d'écrire ? »

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe – qu'elle ne possédait pas – pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à me présenter son article, tournant l'écran dans ma direction.

\- « Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance. En revanche il est loin d'être fini, je viens tout juste de le commencer. Ne me jugez pas sur ça… »

Je lus en diagonale les quelques lignes du document et me rendis très vite compte d'une chose; premièrement elle écrivait très bien, avec beaucoup de finesse et deuxièmement on lui avait confié la rédaction d'une enquête sur le renforcement de la sécurité en ville et surtout du côté de Trost mais également dans d'autres lieux.

\- « Contre quoi se défendent-ils ? » lui demandai-je alors.

\- « Des gangs de rues » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée « Il en existe une dizaine, rien d'alarmant en nombre mais c'est leurs actions qui posent problèmes. »

Mon sang se glaça d'un coup à cette annonce, pourtant je ne laissai rien paraître sur mon visage et me contentai de fixer attentivement les lettres sur l'ordinateur.

\- « Quoi comme actions ? »

\- « Tout dépend du gang… Les plus petits sont ceux qui font le plus de tapage, pour se faire remarquer des plus grands. Ça se résume à des petits vols, de la revente de drogues à faible quantité, ce genre de choses. »

\- « Le problème vient de plus haut, non… ? » je m'avançai à tâtons, dans le but de paraître suffisamment intéressé par la conversation sans paraître pour autant trop captivé par cette dernière, ce qui serait suspect.

\- « Exactement. Les plus gros sont bien plus discrets et on sait peu de choses sur leurs actions, en revanche on sait qu'ils existent. Trop pour ne faire que de simples parties de poker le samedi soir. »

\- « Je vois… »

Levi n'avait rien manqué de la conversation, et ses sens aux aguets étaient dans la recherche de la moindre information qui pourrait remettre en cause leur ''entreprise''. C'était horriblement pesant pour lui comme pour moi qui étions plus ou moins dans la magouille. Mais cela nous permit néanmoins de savoir où se situait la police concernant les actes commis dans l'ombre, le contraire aurait été étonnant qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Et si l'on voyait les choses du bon côté au moins nous savions à présent que les forces de l'ordre savaient peu de choses sur le gang. Il n'y avait rien à craindre pour le moment, sans quoi M.J en aurait déjà informé le groupe. Il fallait cependant rester sur ses gardes une erreur pourrait être fatale…

Je compris alors la raison des rondes à répétition d'Annie, étant militaire elle devait également être chargée de près ou de loin de la surveillance de frontières, de véhicules de transports. Bref tout ce qui serait lié à une forme de trafic. Jamais je n'aurai cru devoir me méfier d'une amie, encore moins d'Annie qui pourtant est censé représenter l'ordre et la sécurité. Sans doute étais-je déjà trop englué dans ces histoires de gang pour être rassuré à l'idée d'un renforcement…

 _ **Et dire qu'il y a un mois je m'en serai réjouis.**_

\- « En espérant que ce genre de choses ne vont s'atténuer ! » poursuivi-je d'un air triomphant, masquant ma gêne.

Wilma reprit son ordinateur et procéda à quelques modifications avant de me répondre :

« Très sincèrement ce genre d'événements m'arrangent. C'est bien plus passionnant à rédiger qu'un article sur l'élevage de pomelos en montagne… »

Je ris à sa réponse, ceci sentait vraiment le vécu et je plaignais franchement les personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'obligation d'écrire ces reportages tout sauf intéressants.

La conversation entre la grise et moi se poursuivit, elle semblait d'humeur très bavarde et je discutais de bon coeur avec elle. Levi n'avait pas l'air apte à prendre part à la discussion et se contentait de tendre une oreille attentive tandis qu'il dégustait son cookie et son café, le mien était d'ailleurs en train de refroidir. Je demandai un instant à Wilma et revenais à ma table, lâchant quelques mots au noir de jais.

\- « Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir parler avec nous ? Elle est vraiment sympathique tu sais, tu pourrais apprendre d'elle… »

\- « C'est gentil gamin mais très peu pour moi, je préfère rester ici. Et puis de toute façon j'ai rien à dire alors ma présence n'est absolument pas nécessaire. »

Il venait de décliner mon offre de la façon la plus claire possible. Mais je ne le pris pas mal, cela ne servait à rien de le forcer et au moins il avait l'obligeance de se montrer franc et polis ce qui était amplement suffisant pour que je n'insiste pas d'avantage.

De retour aux côtés de la jeune femme, celle-ci hésita un moment avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- « Je m'excuse très sincèrement pour la dernière fois… Je… je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça… »

Ses yeux fixaient la table en métal tandis qu'elle serraient fermement ses poings contre ses cuisses.

\- « Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir été si maladroit. Je n'aurai pas dû vous poser la question, je suis vraiment désolé… » m'excusai-je à mon tour, cherchant ses yeux du regard dans l'espoir de la réconforter.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus calme et de sa douce voix :

« Non je vous assure vous n'avez rien fait de mal c'est que… parler de mon mari de la sorte ça… me perturbe à chaque fois. Comme je vous l'ai dit il a contracté une maladie qui ne s'est réveillée que bien plus tard et… tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'une bactérie importée par les ''Kyojin''. On ne sait rien d'elle. Peu de personnes ont succombé à la maladie et on ne sait même pas combien sont encore infectés sachant que rien ne peut la détecter tant qu'elle ne se réveille pas. »

\- « Et il n'existe pas des études sur des personnes chez qui elle s'est réveillée ? »

\- « Pas à ma connaissance. En règle générale les victimes meurent sous quelques jours, voire quelques mois s'ils ont de la chance. Ou du moins ils ont la chance de souffrir un peu plus longtemps… »

\- « Je ne veux pas vous forcer Wilma, si c'est encore trop douloureux à raconter ne vous sentez pas obligé de– »

\- « Non ça ira, me rassura-t-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en grattant nerveusement ses ongles contre sa main, sous la table. Il est temps que j'en parle à quelqu'un… Vous me permettez une petite aparté ? »

Je fis signe d'accepter, tout ouïe à son discours.

« Je… j'ai été forcé de déménager après la mort de mon mari et de prendre un appartement plus petit et moins cher à plusieurs kilomètres de mon travail. Je ne vais que très rarement sur mon lieu de travail et mes collègues me connaissent à peine tant je suis absente. Pour ce qui est de mes amies… Je leur ai tourné le dos sans vraiment le vouloir. Ma vie a tant basculé du jour au lendemain que par la force des choses j'ai dû m'éloigner d'elles. Et aujourd'hui je me sens trop coupable pour revenir vers elles… Et puis je suis si occupée avec Anselme et mon travail que je ne saurai même pas quel temps leur accorder. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause et but une gorgée de son thé avant de rependre, après s'être raclée la gorge :

« Tout ça pour vous dire que vous êtes la première personne à qui je me confis depuis la mort de mon mari, même ma mère n'en sais rien. Elle est veuve et je ne souhaite pas l'accabler d'un nouveau fardeau, encore moins à son âge. Pour ce qui est de la famille de mon défunt mari ils ont cessé tout contact, nous n'avons jamais été en très bon terme. Mais bref, passons. Cette maladie est affreuse. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de nuits blanches qu'il a passé à se tordre de douleur, tout son organisme mourait petit à petit sans que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait plus rien tenir dans ses bras tant il menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. La seule chose qui pouvait le soulager c'était la drogue. Il n'a jamais été un grand fumeur, quand il était ado oui, mais il n'y avait plus jamais touché depuis. Il riait souvent et disait que '' _si ça se trouve je vais mourir d'un cancer du poumon avant_ ''. Moins de trois mois se sont écoulés entre la déclaration de la maladie et sa mort. »

N'ayant dis mot durant toute la durée de sa parole je me contentai alors de prendre sa petite main frêle entre les miennes et la secouait gentiment, puis de lui annoncer d'une voix formelle :

« Vous êtes une femme formidable Wilma et je suis certain que votre mari est fier de vous, ça ne fait aucun doute. Peu de personnes se seraient battues comme vous le faites en ce moment et si c'est vous que votre fils va prendre pour modèle alors il n'y a aucun doute que lui aussi devienne un jour une personne formidable comme sa maman. »

Une larme roula contre sa joue, pas une larme de tristesse mais de joie. Elle semblait soulagée d'avoir enfin pu ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un. Et quelque part je fus touché de savoir qu'elle venait de se confier à moi plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. On ne devait pas lui dire ce genre de choses bien souvent, d'où son émotion. Et pourtant je n'avais rien dit d'exceptionnel. Parfois, même les mots les plus simples peuvent tirer une personne vers le haut, quand bien même cela parait anodin et vide de circonstance, une simple parole, un simple geste, sont lourds de conséquences dans la vie d'une personne. Et j'espérai à cet instant avoir un peu changé la sienne.

Elle me remercia chaleureusement pendant toute la durée du trajet avant de descendre quelques gares avant nous, le sourire aux lèvres et ses cheveux défaits.

* * *

\- « Je pensais pas que tu t'intéressais aux femmes plus âgées que toi. »

\- « Et moi je pensais pas que tu pouvais éprouver de la jalousie envers moi. »

Levi et moi avions repris nos places dans le wagon et je venais de sortir un livre tandis que lui avait remis un écouteur dans ses oreilles, côté fenêtre, de sorte qu'il puisse encore m'entendre de l'autre.

\- « Ne le ni pas Eren, elle te plaît. »

\- « Ce serait mentir de dire le contraire, c'est vrai qu'elle est charmante mais ça s'arrête là. Et puis ne dévies pas la question; alors comme ça on est jaloux ? »

\- « Mais bien sûr… J'ai passé l'âge gamin. » ironisa-t-il, cachant certainement une part de vérité.

\- « Ouais ouais… »

Il faisait plus sombre dehors. Ce n'était pas encore la nuit mais les lumières dans le train étaient déjà allumées, ce qui me permit de lire mon livre sans soucis. Toujours le même que la dernière fois; c'était un gros bouquin et j'avais du mal à le finir car certaines scènes étaient assez effrayantes, surtout lorsque je le lisais la nuit, dans mon lit, avant de me coucher. Je relevai le nez de ma lecture et m'adressai à Levi, intrigué :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis comme bouquins ? »

\- « Un peu de tout… J'aime beaucoup les policiers comme Sherlock Holmes, un classique. Et aussi la trilogie des _Millénium_ de Stieg Larsson, des romans très noirs et dur à lire. »

\- « Et que penses-tu des post-apo ? C'est ceux que je préfère… » De plus en plus intrigué par ses goûts.

\- « Le livre que tu lis est pas mal, assez éprouvant à lire bien que ça reste de la fiction. J'aime pas les trucs trop surnaturels. J'en lisais beaucoup quand j'étais gosse mais ça m'intéresse plus. »

\- « Et que penses-tu de _La Route_ ? »

\- « Le meilleur dans le genre post-apo, bien que ce soit pas mon style c'était une belle découverte. »

\- « Content de te l'entendre dire ! » fis-je avec enjouement puisque je partageais son avis.

\- « Bon c'est bientôt fini Gérard Genette ou tu comptes me demander quel est mon _Martine_ préféré ? »

J'étouffai un rire avant de poursuivre, tentant de paraître plus sérieux après l'enchaînement de blagues qu'il venait de faire.

\- « Nan ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais combien c'est difficile de choisir entre _Martine à la plage_ et _Martine fait de l'équitation_. En revanche j'aimerai bien savoir une chose, ça me tracasse depuis un moment mais... Pourquoi t'es parti en Fac de Lettres au juste ? »

Levi était loin d'être sot, c'était à vrai dire tout le contraire. Il possédait une culture littéraire très grande à en croire le peu que je savais et les dires des professeurs.

\- « Parce que. Y a besoin d'une raison pour y aller ? »

\- « Non mais y a une raison pour y rester. Et quand je vois le nombre d'heures que tu loupes je me dis que t'es pas très déterminé à finir ton année… »

\- « T'en as aussi manqué gamin, est-ce que je te fais chier pour autant ? »

\- « J'ai une excuse moi; ça s'appelle l'hospitalisation et le suivis psychologique. Si je manque une heure ou deux ils le mettent sur le compte de mon état mental fragile après mon agression. Remarque si tu leur dis quelle est ton activité à l'extérieur de la FAC ils t'accorderont peut être une marge à toi aussi… »

\- « Très drôle, Eren. »

Ma remarque était stupide, mais pas infondée et encore moins contre Levi. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'est qu'il revienne plus régulièrement à la FAC et poursuive ses études. Il devait très certainement y avoir une raison pour laquelle il s'y était rendu et il serait dommage de gâcher un si grand talent pour une histoire de gang de rue. Quoi que sa position dans la mafia ne lui laissait pas le choix.

\- « Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison ? Ou bien tu ne veux juste pas m'en parler ? J'peux comprendre tu sais… »

 _\- « Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Le train TER en provenance de Rose et à destination de Maria entre en gare. Correspondance pour Shiganshina, voix E »_

Nous étions arrivé à destination. Levi esquiva donc par chance la conversation alors que je me dirigeai déjà vers mes affaires avant de sortir du train, suivis de près par mon compagnon qui restait silencieux.

Comme annoncé, nous nous rendions à la voix E et rentions dans le dernier train qui allait nous mener à notre destination. Il était à présent dix-sept heures et il faisait nuit noir dehors. Un léger vent s'était levé et je fus suffisamment exposé à lui pour ressentir une grande vague de froid, cependant très vite calmée par le chauffage du train.

La fin du trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Levi n'était pas disposé à parler et j'en profitai donc pour poursuivre ma lecture en toute sérénité. Je ne vis pas le temps passer quand, au bout d'une vingtaine de pages plus loin, les cris aiguës des roues se firent entendre. Je relevai la tête. Puis je me rendis compte d'une chose : il n'y avait que Levi et moi dans le wagon, et sans doute dans le train entier. Rien à voir avec la foule de ce midi.

Poussé par une douce vague de nostalgie je descendis du train, bagage à la main, foulant du pieds l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était formée sur le quai et dans tout le village.

J'étais de retour chez moi.

* * *

Finiiii !

Je suis hyper heureuse de revenir après tant d'absence ! Ça m'avait tellement manqué ! Depuis j'ai eu le temps de bien peaufiner les chapitres à venir et j'ai le détail de tous, y compris la fin de cette fanfiction dont je n'avais qu'une vague idée à l'origine. On en est encore loin mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'il reste pour y arriver mais je vous tiens au courant.

Ce chapitre était très facile à écrire, je l'ai fait en trois fois ce qui fait que je ne perdais pas le fil de la trame. En revanche j'ai du revenir à plusieurs reprises sur les anciens chapitres pour savoir ce que j'avais dévoilé ou non; un beau bordel !

J'étais contente de pouvoir réécrire sur le personnage de Wilma et de son fils Anselme qui veut dire ''protégé des dieux Ases'', à savoir Thor, Odin, Loki… C'est pas aussi beau que Johannes mais ça correspondait plus au personnage. Je n'en dit pas plus mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir plus développer l'histoire autour des ''Kyojin'' et de Levi.

Les musiques dont je me suis inspirée sont, dans l'ordre d'apparition : _Shattered_ de Trading Yesterday _,_ _Illuminated_ de Hurts et _I Found_ de Amber Run. Je trouve ces musiques très puissantes et elles me font systématiquement pleurer. D'autant plus qu'elles correspondent à l'état d'esprit de Levi… Du moins je trouve.

Pour ce qui est des bouquins évoqués je les ai lu pour la plus part à part _Positif_ qu'Eren est en train de lire, ou du moins pas en entier… Pour le coup je rejoins plus Levi en ce qui concerne le style de roman bien que mon préféré soit plus le Fantasy et les romans réalistes comme _Madame Bovary_. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aime la littérature…

Et en parlant de littérature, point un peu plus personnel j'ai eu mon BAC ! Et avec mention Très bien en plus! Grâce à mes quatre 20 et mon 17 en philo. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, et dire que je visais tout juste la mention bien... Je suis hyper heureuse et j'ai hâte de commencer la FAC dans quelques semaines.

Vu que je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure j'aurai du temps pour écrire je fais en sorte de m'avancer dans l'écriture pour ne pas vous faire subir une attente trop longue. Aussi le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder !

D'ici là je vous dis à très vite, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des commentaires ça me ferait vraiment chaud au coeur surtout après cette longue absence dont je m'excuse encore…

Gros bisous à tous,

Kuroshine.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour et bonsoir tout le monde! Me voilà donc pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Pour ma part avec l'arrivé de la saison 3 de l'Attaque des titans, j'avoue être plus déterminée que jamais à écrire. Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire tranquillement. Comme toujours; ceux qui sont curieux d'en savoir plus sur le chapitre, rendez vous à la fin !

Bonne lecture à tous et surtout laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aide énormément !

Chapitre 26

À peine avais-je foulé du pieds le sol enneigé de Shiganshina que mon coeur manqua un battement. Mes chaussures qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige, le faible vent froid qui me caressa le visage, l'air frais de la campagne, le silence caractéristique d'un petit village de campagne, tout me ramenait à mon enfance. Je ne calculais même pas le monde qui m'entourait, sans doute parce que nous n'étions que deux sur le quai. Quoi qu'à cet instant j'avais plus l'impression d'être parfaitement seul.

Je m'avançai, retirant derrière moi la couche de flocons qui s'était certainement formée en quelques minutes de neige intense, et qui serait à nouveau recouverte dans quelques heures. Il ne neigeait que légèrement, de quoi bien voir l'environnement magique qui s'offrait à moi après tant d'années.

Quittant la gare, bagage en main, je suivais instinctivement le chemin de la sortie et à une certaine intersection je portai mon regard à la droite du bâtiment.

Elle était là, à quelques mètres en face de la gare. Une petite cabane à peine plus grande qu'un cagibi, recouverte par la verdure; un mélange de mousse, de lierre et de lycène. Le tout recouvert d'un voile blanc gelé. Je m'en approchai et constatai qu'elle avait un peu été endommagé par le temps. Le toit s'était affaissé et la vitre de la fenêtre totalement brisée. L'intérieur n'était pas dans un meilleur état; elle n'avait pas été visité depuis bien longtemps…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, j'avais le même regard en ce moment, à vingt ans, que lorsque j'en avais huit. Levi me suivait; je le savais. Ses pas se calquaient avec plus de lenteur aux miens, laissant libre-court à mon élan de candeur et m'accordant un temps pour ne penser qu'à moi. Je l'en remerciai grandement intérieurement.

Cependant je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente exclus, surtout que c'était moi qui l'avait forcé à venir ici; quel piètre guide je ferai si je le laissais derrière moi ! Aussi je me rapprochai de lui, m'arrêtant d'un coup dans ma course et repris ma marche une fois Levi à ma hauteur.

\- « Tu vois le bâtiment là- bas, dans la rue en face ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et le scruta. On pouvait distinguer deux bâtiments traditionnels à colombages, hauts de deux ou trois étages avec d'immenses fenêtres. Entre se trouvait une cours intérieure avec un terrain de foot dessiné à la peinture ainsi qu'un damier et une marelle. Ce que l'on ne pouvait pas voir, en revanche, c'était le petit coin de verdure à l'arrière de la maison où poussaient des légumes dont les élèves devaient s'occuper tout au long de l'année.

\- « C'était mon école quand j'étais au primaire. Les classes étaient divisées en deux; d'un côté les CE1/CE2 et de l'autre les CM1/CM2. Les premiers avaient M. Wagner et les deuxièmes M. Ganuel. On redoutait tous le moment où on allait passer à la classe supérieur parce que M. Ganuel était hyper sévère contrairement à l'autre prof. Je te raconte pas la galère que ces deux années représentaient… » fis-je avec nostalgie, m'étant assis sur une pierre en face de l'école.

\- « Ah parce que t'étais encore plus con et chiant que maintenant ? » ajouta-t-il avec malice.

\- « Pour une fois je te rejoins… Je crois que j'ai pas passé une seule récréation, que ce soit le matin ou l'après-midi, où je n'avais pas à recopier vingts fois : '' _Je ne dois pas bavarder en classe_ ''. Je perdais à chaque fois entre cinq et dix minutes de récré; quand j'avais pas plus de lignes à gratter ! »

\- « Que ça ? Les temps ont bien changés– »

Levi n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit une boule de neige en pleine face.

\- « Tu gonfles avec tes remarques ! Détends toi un peu l'ancêtre ! » lui hurlai-je alors que je tassais déjà une deuxième boule entre mes mains, prêts à la lancer.

Le noirâtre secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de les plaquer en arrière. Je me mordis la lèvre face à ce mouvement terriblement sexy.

Sa réaction ensuite le fut bien moins. Il me fixa avec un air de défis et, sans un mot, s'élança vers moi, rasant le sol et ramassant au passage de la poudreuse. Et, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, m'étala le contenu de sa main au visage. J'eus tout de même le réflexe de fermer la bouche, sans quoi j'aurai bu suffisamment d'eau pour la soirée.

« Enfoiré ! » fis-je avec un sourire en coin, répondant à sa provoque, profitant d'un instant d'inattention pour me reculer de quelques mètres.

\- « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » grogna-t-il, retirant le reste de neige sur ses vêtements.

 ** _Malheureusement pour toi Levi; t'auras pas l'occasion de retirer tout ce que tu vas prendre dans la tronche !_**

Je lui lançai alors une autre boule, visant cette fois ci sa jambe droite. Mon coup ne fut cependant pas assez précis et il l'esquiva sans trop de difficultés, affichant dès lors une mine enragée.

« Ah tu veux jouer à ça gamin… » murmura-t-il, faisant tomber son large manteau à côté de mon sac, à terre.

Il prit de la neige et forma lui aussi une boule avant de la balancer avec puissance en plein dans mon ventre. Je fis comme si de rien n'étais et glissai sur une petite colline avant de viser son cou à travers deux arbres. J'avais l'avantage du terrain.

Aussi ne vit-il pas mon attaque et se prit la poudreuse en plein dans ses vêtements. Son visage se crispa face au froid et il profita d'un instant où je récupérai des munitions pour viser cette fois mon visage, ce qu'il réussit à faire alors que je venais de relever la tête.

Là en revanche je n'avais pas eu le temps de fermer la bouche et en mangeai une partie.

Une lueur de combat dans les yeux; je me relevai et remarquai qu'il ne se trouvait plus en face de moi. Je suivis alors ses pas dans la neige mais me rendis très vite compte qu'ils n'avaient aucun sens. Déboussolé, je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il était derrière moi et qu'il venait de glisser de la neige dans mon dos. Je lâchai un cri aiguë de surprise suite à ce contact gelé avant de secouer frénétiquement mes vêtements afin de retirer toute la neige.

Je me retournai alors et aperçue Levi avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, il était mort de rire à l'idée de me voir autant galérer. J'avais l'avantage du terrain mais lui avait l'expérience.

Je souris à mon tour, prêts à en découdre avec mon rivale et amant.

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat acharné et stratégique, slalomant entre les arbres, les buissons et les rochers; il était temps d'en finir.

Une boule de neige dans la main droite, tout comme Levi, porté disparu depuis plusieurs secondes, j'étais aux aguets. Quand soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec le noirâtre. Ses jambes vinrent se plaquer de part et d'autre de mon ventre avant de me clouer à terre, prenant soin de placer sa main sous ma tête, non pas pour me protéger, mais pour mieux m'empêcher d'esquiver la neige qu'il souhaitait m'étaler sur le visage. Comme si c'était ça qui allait tout changer; nous étions tellement trempés que ça n'avait plus d'importance !

\- « Bah alors t'attends quoi ? » lui demandai-je, ne baissant pas les bras pour autant, malgré ma position actuelle.

\- « Que tu avoues ta défaite. »

\- « Ah ça jamais ! »

Il haussa les épaules et inclina la tête en signe de dépit.

\- « Comme tu voudras. »

Je frissonnai d'un coup, sentant sa main gelée glisser sous mon pantalon, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

\- « Mais t'es complètement givré ma parole ! » m'esclaffais-je tout en tentant de m'échapper de son étreinte.

\- « Tu crois pas si bien dire… »

Ses bras se nichèrent d'avantage sous mes habits, la sensation était horrible et je n'avais qu'une envie: insulter toute sa famille !

\- « C'est bon Levi j'ai compris ! Je me rends ! » posant mes mains sur ses poignets pour stopper ses mouvements.

\- « ''Je me rends''… ? »

\- « Je me rends, ô grand Levi ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais laisses mon entre-jambe tranquille ! »

Il hésita un moment avant de retirer sa main, rapportant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, toujours à califourchon sur moi.

\- « ''Tout ce que je voudrai''… ? » insista le noir de jais, appuyant ses paroles d'un regard brûlant qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

\- « Même une belote ! » affirmai-je avec ironie, me retirant de sa prise sur moi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever totalement, me tendant la main pour m'aider à en faire de même.

Notre petite visite se poursuivit alors dans le plus grand des calmes, épuisés par la bataille que nous venions de mener. Au fur et à mesure que l'on se dirigeait vers chez moi, j'indiquai à Levi les différents lieux ayant marqué mon enfance, notamment l'endroit où j'avais rencontré Sasha pour la première fois alors qu'elle venait de voler une pomme de terre à un marchand et qu'elle m'avait embarqué dans son histoire pour la couvrir, et ce alors que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.

Puis l'arbre sur lequel Armin, Mikasa et moi avions l'habitude de grimper, bien qu'Armin ne dépassait jamais les deux mètres de hauteur et que ma sœur, au contraire, était imparable et montait jusqu'au plus haut point. Quant à moi je me situai au milieu et passai le plus clair de mon temps à rassurer Armin et à l'aider à redescendre, quand bien même seule une branche le séparait du sol.

Je lui indiquai la boulangerie du village dans laquelle nous avions également fait les quatre-cent coups en volant des petits pains. Mais la culpabilité nous avait rongé et nous étions retourné voire la boulangère pour lui avouer le vol de viennoiseries… Ce qu'elle compensa avec nos bons et loyaux services pendant une journée qui consistait tout simplement à tenir la caisse. Nous étions encore très jeunes mais après ce que nous venions de faire il n'était même pas envisageable de prendre de l'argent en douce. Pour ce qui était du montant, les habitants étaient suffisamment honnêtes pour nous indiquer lorsque nous faisions une erreur de calcul. Comme quoi une mauvaise action pouvait conduire à de bons moments et de jolis souvenirs.

Dès que j'ouvrai la bouche pour ajouter une anecdote Levi lâchait un soupire et me faisait clairement savoir que ça le barbait, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu laisser croire. Car en vérité je pouvais lire dans le fin fond de ses yeux qu'il était content d'entendre mes petites histoires.

Je ne savais pas à cet instant qu'il se nourrissait en fait de mes souvenirs pour alimenter l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes à serpenter à travers les rues, je finis par atterrir devant ma maison. Elle possédait un immense jardin dans l'entrée avec un énorme chêne. La bâtisse était à colombage, avec des poutres marrons et de la chaux. Les volets bruns étaient fermés et les thuyas n'avaient pas été coupé depuis longtemps.

Empli d'une profonde joie, je me laissai tomber sur le sol et agitai mes bras et mes jambes de façon régulière. Levi me scruta d'une mine perdue, ne comprenant certainement pas ce que je tentais d'accomplir.

Je me relevai et laissai derrière moi une trace dans la neige qui avait la forme d'un ange.

« Quand les premières neiges arrivaient on avait l'habitude, avec ma sœur, de se jeter dans la neige et de faire des anges. D'ailleurs je mettrai ma main à couper que cette année encore elle l'a fait. »

Un long silence s'installa entre nous, seul le son du vent dans les branches d'arbres et le frottement de nos chaussures sur le sol se distinguaient de l'ensemble.

\- « Tu ressembles vraiment à un gamin… » murmura-t-il d'un air apaisé.

Son regard opalin se refléta dans mes yeux tandis que je m'étais lentement retourné. Il dégageait une aura de profond calme et quelque part… un grand désir à mon égard. Ce fut la première fois que je le voyais si sincère dans son regard, et ce simple fait me fit pousser des ailes, tel un ange. Jamais auparavant il ne m'avait regarder avec ces yeux là, avec ce regard ''amoureux''. Mon visage passa au rouge indien sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il s'approcha finalement de moi et me prit dans ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mes mains vinrent se loger contre ses hanches afin de le maintenir contre moi avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête, reniflant au passage son odeur suave.

L'étreinte fut de courte durée. Le froid commençait à nous glacer le sang et je n'avais qu'une envie : prendre un bain chaud.

Nous nous empressions, bagage à la main, de toquer à la porte en attendant que Mikasa veuille bien nous ouvrir. Et nous n'avions pas à attendre bien longtemps, moins de cinq secondes suivant mes coups, elle nous accueillit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Vous en avez mit du temps, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

\- « Rien de spécial, je voulais montrer à notre invité tout le patrimoine culturel de Shiganshina. »

\- « Mais ma parole tu es trempé Eren ! Vas te changer tu vas attraper froid ! » me sermonna la brune, retirant déjà ma veste et l'accrochant au porte-manteau situé à l'entrée.

\- « Oui maman… » raillai-je tandis que j'enlevai mes chaussures et que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, à quelques mètres.

Levi, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, se racla la gorge face au manque d'attention de ma sœur le concernant. Aussi, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air grave avant de lui proposer, d'une voix légèrement distante :

« Je peux vous débarrasser ? »

Ce à quoi le noirâtre lui répondit avec le même entrain :

« Nan ça ira, je crois savoir où se situe le porte-manteau et comment m'en servir. »

 ** _Aïe… Quelque chose me dit que le courant passera très mal entre ces deux têtes de mules…_**

Alors, sans émettre la moindre remarque sur leur comportement, je me mis à la hauteur de Levi et lui pris la main délicatement, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'emmenai dans la cuisine. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions dos à Mikasa je lui lançai un regard inquisiteur et lui assenai un faible coup de coude dans la côte, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- « Je sais que t'es pas fan du contact humain et que c'est un peu moi qui t'ai forcé la main pour le coup, mais s'il te plaît, sois sympa avec elle ! C'est ma sœur et c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste ! » lui fis-je d'une voix étouffée avant d'enchaîner, d'un ton plus clair et chaleureux :

« Mikasa, tu as deux serviettes s'il te plaît ? »

Elle rangea encore le reste de nos affaires dans l'entrée avant de nous rejoindre dans la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon. Une douce odeur de nourriture s'en dégageait alors que Mikasa s'était déjà activée aux fourneaux et qu'une grande marmite mijotait sur le feu.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Ni même par rapport à mes plus anciens souvenir, à part peut être quelques éléments décoratifs. Mikasa prenait soin de la maison en l'absence de ma mère et c'était un très grand hommage que de continuer à la faire vivre à travers ces murs.

Levi observa l'environnement un instant et fit, d'une manière très franche et concise :

« C'est plutôt pas mal comme déco. »

\- « Merci. C'est notre mère à Eren et à moi qui a pensé la maison. »

Non pas peu contente de l'entendre dire d'une personne extérieur, Mikasa avait un minuscule sourire au bout des lèvres. Surtout parce que ces mots lui rappelaient qui avait tout installé à une époque et tous les souvenirs heureux qui en découlaient.

Elle se ressaisit très vite cependant et alla nous récupérer des serviettes : une bleue marine et une bleue azure qu'elle trouva dans la salle de bain située à l'étage. Levi et moi l'avions suivie de près. L'escalier se trouvait juste en face de la cuisine, contre le mur, faisant ainsi l'angle du salon.

Arrivés devant la salle de bain, mon regard croisa celui de Mikasa quand Levi et moi rentrions en même temps pour nous laver. Elle n'y prêta pas grande attention, détournant très vite le regard pour redescendre dans la pièce du bas, avant de s'exclamer :

« Si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit Eren, dis le moi ! » Oubliant une fois de plus que je n'étais pas venu seul.

Mais je ne me faisais aucun soucis pour eux; je savais qu'il y aurait très certainement une rivalité entre les deux mais l'un comme l'autre sont des adultes qui savent faire la part des choses. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Mikasa ne considère Levi comme son égal et pas comme un adversaire. Quant à lui… il s'y ferait très vite ! Dans tous les cas il userait de sa capacité à faire ressentir aux autres ni de la haine ni de l'affection juste une profonde indifférence, qui en réalité n'en était pas.

La salle de bain était assez spacieuse, plus grande en tout cas que celle de Levi, et ne parlons même pas de la mienne qui, à côté de celle-ci, ressemblait plus à un cagibi. Le sol était en bois tout comme les meubles de la pièce, hormis la douche qui elle était faite de carrelage noir sur le sol et un autre à effet bois sur le mur qui contrastait avec le crépis blanc. La baignoire et les éviers étaient d'une couleur blanche traditionnelle pour éclaircir la pièce, illuminée d'une petite fenêtre et de deux appliques noires. Tout comme dans le reste de la maison, de grosses poutres apparentes jalonnaient le plafond et lui apportaient un immense cachet. Seul un tapis bleu clair et une petite fougère en pot donnaient une touche de couleur et de gaieté.

Une fois la porte fermée à clé, Levi commença dès lors à retirer son haut puis plia ses affaires et échangea ses vêtements sales par un pyjama plus propre qu'il déposa sur le meuble de l'évier. Il se retrouva donc très vite en boxer tandis que j'hésitai encore à enlever mon T-shirt.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'attends gamin ? On prendra moins de temps si on se lave ensemble… »

Je déglutis et hochai la tête, très peu à l'aise face à cette nudité ''naturelle'', si je puis dire…

« À moins qu'en fait tu ais peur de ne pas pouvoir refréner tes pulsions ? » se moqua t-il alors qu'il avait déjà fait un pas dans la cabine de douche à l'italienne, entièrement nu.

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque; inutile de m'engluer dans ce terrain là. Ce qui me soutins dans ma prise de décision en revanche ce fut la suite des événements. Levi se lava.

Alors oui, rien d'extraordinaire en soit mais c'était si… ''normal''. Il passait ses mains de façon saccadé sur son corps, insistait sur certains points d'un air détaché et parfois laissait l'eau couler sur son visage vidé de toutes expressions.

Aucun geste provocateur, de regards en coin, aucunes caresses trop appuyées, seulement lui qui prenait paisiblement sa douche.

Ce simple fait me mit en confiance; pourquoi avoir honte ou même être gêné ? Ce n'était après tout qu'une simple douche…

D'un air déterminé et confiant, je retirai mes vêtements trempés et allai rejoindre Levi sous le pommeau de douche. Il se décala gentiment et ouvrit les yeux l'espace d'un instant avant de lâcher un rire légèrement moqueur.

\- « Te fous pas de ma gueule Levi… »

\- « Je ne me moque pas, je constate juste à quel point tu peux à la fois être une véritable prude mais également une putain de dévergondée… »

\- « J'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre ce genre de choses… » lui fis-je remarquer, prenant dans ma main un gel douche.

Il réduisit la distance entre nous et vint me rapprocher du mur sans pour autant me plaquer contre celui-ci. Je baissai mon regard un instant, cherchant celui de Levi et par la même occasion comprendre ce qu'il tentait d'accomplir par ce geste.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma tête et je sentis un frottement contre mes mèches brunes. De la mousse commença à se former en moins de trente secondes et bientôt mon crâne fut envahie d'une neige savonneuse au petit parfum d'hibiscus.

« C'est un shampooing de nana ? » demandai-je de manière rhétorique avec une mine déconfite.

\- « J'ai prit ce qui avait… »

\- « Menteur ! Y a du shampooing pour homme juste là ! » rétorquai-je en pointant du doigt le dit objet.

\- « Eh te plains pas gamin ! Au moins comme ça tu sentiras bien bon… »

\- « Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi fleur bleue… »

\- « Tu veux que je te pisse sur le crâne morveux ?! »

J'hésitai un court laps de temps durant lequel Levi semblait bien décider à me faire payer mes paroles.

\- « Je suis pas fan de ce genre de pratique… Je suis plutôt ''classique''. »

Soudain, il me prit par les hanches et me plaqua réellement cette fois-ci contre les carreaux froid, sous le jet d'eau. Je balançai ma tête en arrière, non seulement pour éviter que du savon ne me coule dans les yeux mais également parce que le contact brutal de Levi me procura un long frisson auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

Je ne laissai en revanche rien paraître et fis comme si de rien n'était, prenant cependant la parole :

« Alors c'est qui de nous deux celui qui n'arrive pas à refréner ses pulsions ? Toi ou moi ? Et dire que je pensais que tu étais suffisamment maître de toi pour prendre une simple douche avec moi… Je te fais tellement d'effet ? »

\- « Tellement d'effet que toi même tu t'étais même pas rendue compte que tu grelottais comme un faon qui apprend à marcher. J'imagine pas la tronche de ta sœur si elle apprenait que t'as chopé froid sous son toit. »

Je me sentis très con face à cette répartie et surtout pour l'erreur fatale de jugement que je venais de réaliser. Je me contentai d'afficher un rictus gêné et de détourner le regard, rouge de honte.

Et une fois de plus Levi éclata de rire.

 ** _Décidément il n'y a que lorsqu'il se fout de ma gueule qu'il rit autant !_**

\- « Je vais te tuer un jour ! » pestai-je, secouant la tête pour retirer le reste de shampoing sur mes cheveux.

Il plaça sa main face a lui et para les jets d'eaux, sans pour autant stopper son effusion. Je le dévisageai alors, à la fois irrité par sa réaction et d'un autre côté admiratif devant toute la beauté de son sourire. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais rire aussi longtemps et bruyamment.

Si le voir sourire était déjà exceptionnel, alors cette situation tenait du miracle comme on en voit qu'un tous les deux milles ans.

\- « Putain ! Ça faisait une paye que j'avais pas autant ris ! Merci gamin, vraiment ! Hahaha ! »

Je sortis brutalement de la cabine de douche, ramassant sèchement ma serviette et frottais vigoureusement celle-ci sur ma tête, évitant le regard circonspect de Levi.

Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, le temps de se rincer et s'apprêtait à me demander de lui passer sa serviette quand je la lui balançai entre les mains, celle bleue marine.

Je le vis l'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis que je me trouvais déjà en pyjama ; un pull en laine rouge bordeaux et un jogging gris très large.

« Bah alors gamin, on digère mal le fait de s'être trompé ? Ou bien c'est le fait de constater ton impuissance face à tes pulsions qui te foutent en rogne ? Mais tu sais j'y suis pour rien mo– »

Je plaquai mes lèvres contre celles de mon interlocuteur qui se raidit par stupeur. Passée la surprise, je constatai avec délice qu'il se détendit et qu'il avait fermé ses paupières pour apprécier mon initiative.

Je me détachai tout aussi brusquement lorsque je sentis ses doigts remuer contre mes reins, laissant derrière moi la douce chaleur de ce baiser. Le noir de jais me fixa dès lors, désemparé devant de tels changements d'attitudes.

\- « Si je reste plus longtemps à te regarder sourire j'ai peur d'oublier que tu peux être un bel enfoiré. Même si je t'avoue que t'es particulièrement beau quand t'es dans cet état. »

Ma serviette azurée étendue, je quittai la pièce embuée et fermai la porte derrière moi, heureux de constater que mon amant avait légèrement détourné la tête de ma direction.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard nous nous retrouvions tous les trois dans le salon. Levi et moi étions assis sur le canapé tandis que Mikasa se trouvait sur un large fauteuil gris anthracite. J'avais prit l'initiative d'alimenter de nouvelles bûches la cheminée dont le feu réchauffait agréablement la pièce, sans parler du crépitement des flammes.

Sous nos fourchettes se trouvait un délicieux bœuf bourguignon, ma sœur avait mit toute son âme à préparer ce plat, quand bien même elle n'était pas très dégourdie en matière de cuisine.

« T'as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois ! Tu t'es entraînée ? » lui demandai-je, enfournant une nouvelle cuillère bien chargée.

\- « Pas vraiment non… C'est un plat qui demande du temps et de grosses quantités. Seule et avec mon emploi du temps j'ai pas l'occasion d'en faire souvent. »

\- « Je vois… Bah c'est encore plus impressionnant ! »

Elle sourit à ma remarque puis reprit sa tâche, mélangeant un morceau de bœuf avec un peu de purée.

Levi quant à lui se contentait de manger en silence, ce qui était plutôt bon signe ; il appréciait le repas et enfournait son plat avec enjouement, sans le faire savoir pour autant.

Suite à mes regards insistants, il soupira et avoua, à contre coeur :

« C'est très bon Mikasa. Eren a de la chance d'avoir une si bonne cuisinière à ses côtés pour lui faire d'aussi bon plats. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel après cette tirade très légèrement exagérée. Sérieux, ça lui ferait un deuxième trou là où je pense de juste agir poliment et avec gentillesse ?!

\- « Hum, merci Monsieur Levi… » répondit la brune, un tantinet gênée par tant d'éloges.

\- « Tu dis ça mais en vrai, j'en connais un qui s'en sort très bien en tant que femme au foyer… » Faisant référence à ce merveilleux curry que ma ''femme au foyer'' m'avait préparé et à la conversation qui en avait découlé.

Mikasa haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et observa successivement Levi et moi-même. Elle se résolue à trouver des réponses lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ni lui ni moi n'étions disposé à lui en fournir. Surtout moi qui devait soutenir le regard acariâtre du noirâtre qui n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à me faire manger mon plat par les narines si je remettais quoi que ce soit concernant cette histoire sur le tapis.

Le dîner se poursuivit malgré ça dans la bonne humeur, je questionnais ma sœur sur sa vie actuelle, comment elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait, rien de bien exceptionnel en soit mais c'était toujours plaisant de voir comment ses projets avançaient. S'il y a de cela une dizaine de jours je me serai plain de l'entendre autant blablater c'était sans compter la rencontre que j'avais eu avec la frénétique Hanji Zöe. À côté d'elle, Mikasa semblait aphasique.

Enfin, une fois terminé, j'aidai la brune à la vaisselle. Elle la lavait tandis que Levi la séchait, incapable de ranger puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux. Moi en revanche je connaissais cette cuisine par coeur et dans ses moindres recoins.

Suite à quoi, le travaille allant bon train en vu de notre nombre, nous nous réinstallions sur le canapé afin de profiter de la soirée. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heure quarante et pourtant je commençais déjà à fatiguer, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ce soir là. D'autant plus que nous étions la veille de Noël et que les préparatifs pour le repas de demain risquaient d'être long. Sans compter que l'on devait au moins tenir jusqu'à minuit pour apprécier la soirée. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué !

À peine assis, Mikasa proposa de jouer à un Trivial Pursuit, comme lorsque nous étions petit. Je me souvenais encore des longues parties en famille alors que je ne savais pas un tiers des réponses du jeu. Et pourtant cela m'amusait quand même. J'avais pour habitude de me mettre en équipe avec ma mère, cultivée comme elle était la victoire était assurée !

Je la vis alors sortir la vieille boîte remplie de poussière et aux coins déchirés, abîmée par le temps et par des enfants un peu trop turbulents. Elle déballa tout le contenu avant d'ajouter, d'une voix claire :

« Je me suis permise de mettre les questions d'un jeu plus récent ! »

\- « T'as bien fait ! De toute façon devait plus en rester beaucoup vu comment on l'a déglinguer… »

\- « Comment vous voulez faire pour les équipes ? » demanda la personne assise à côté de moi, prononçant ses premiers mots depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

\- « Personnellement ça m'est égal… » avoua spontanément la jeune fille aux cheveux marrons.

\- « Perso je jouerai pas seul contre Levi ! J'ai le sentiment qu'il va me défoncer… » objectai-je, m'éloignant lentement de lui.

Il me dévisagea alors avec une mine de défi et poursuivit :

« La famille Jäeger contre moi seul, ça vous va ? Ou t'as peur de perdre, gamin ? »

\- « Du tout ! Ça me va très bien ! Et toi Mikasa ? »

\- « J'aurai pas pu demander mieux. » affirma-t-elle, répondant également et à sa manière à la provoque du noir de jais.

* * *

\- « Putain mais c'est injuste ! » hurlai-je dans tout le salon, la dernière carte entre mes mains.

Je n'avais pas tenu bien longtemps après la partie, m'endormant sans le vouloir sur le canapé aux côtés de Levi, sur qui ma tête s'était reposée.

La question était pour Levi à qui il ne manquait plus que la dernière question pour gagner le jeu, et le thème était ''environnement''.

Au fur et à mesure du jeu j'ai pu remarquer que mon amant était extrêmement cultivé en ce qui concerne le cinéma, la géographie, l'histoire et la littérature… Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y connaissait rien au reste ! Que nénies ! Bien que le sport ne soit pas sa discipline de prédilection, il était toujours nettement plus doué que Mikasa et moi réunis ! Aussi j'eus un revers d'espoir lorsque le thème de cette ultime question tomba sur quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait moins. Quoi que, très franchement, même avec vingt questions de plus Levi nous aurait tout de même dépasser.

Je la posai donc, d'une voix détachée et dégoûtée car la réponse était – bien sûr ! – évidente pour une personne comme lui :

« ''Que ne trouve-t-on pas dans la fumée de cigarette : de l'amiante, de l'arsenic ou du méthanal ?''… »

Ce à quoi il répondu tout en tirant, ironiquement, sur sa cigarette avant d'en recracher la fumée :

« Du méthanal… »

La défaite était totale.

Je me réveillai alors, toujours sur le canapé, mais seul. Mikasa était visiblement partie se coucher et Levi avait dû faire de même. Je me levai avec difficulté, la tête encore dans les étoiles et pris un grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine, profitant un instant de cet environnement, dans le plus grand des calmes.

Les souvenirs que j'avais forgé là se mirent tous à virevolter dans mon esprit en des millions d'images. Je ressentais à la fois une profonde vague de bonheur à l'idée d'être retourné à mes racines mais également un immense sentiment de douleur à songer au fait que rien n'était plus comme avant et que ces temps heureux étaient loin derrière moi.

Et alors que j'allais monter à l'étage, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer devant la porte de la cave. Je restai debout et inanimé devant pendant longtemps. Je n'osais pas lever ma main sur la poignet. Et ce n'était pas que le cas de ma main ; mon corps tout entier ne répondit plus à mes mouvements, ou plutôt j'étais incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que cette porte. J'étais aspiré.

Mes membres se mirent alors à trembler de leur propre initiative. Dans mes pensées, les événements qui y avaient eu lieu tourbillonnaient. J'avais mal au crâne, tellement mal.

L'aiguille, les cris, de grandes mains, l'odeur de sang, de médicaments, la sensation de froid sous mes pieds, le bruit incessant des gouttes d'eaux… Tout, je me rappelai de tout.

Les larmes me montèrent rapidement et je perdis peu à peu conscience du monde qui m'entourait, seul de gros sanglots faisaient trembler ma poitrine. Je n'arrivai pas à arrêter mes tremblements. D'ailleurs est-ce que je tremblais vraiment ?… Je ne savais plus où j'étais… Je voulais ma maman…

Soudain une vive douleur au bras me ramena à la réalité. Instantanément je jetai un œil à celui-ci. Ma main s'y était accrochée. Mon bras était écorché. Je venais de me gratter jusqu'au sang.

De grosses traces d'ongles sillonnaient mon bras tandis que du sang perlait à fine goutte de ma plaie. Je me précipitai alors en direction de la salle de bain, manquant au passage de tomber en ayant oublié une marche, et cherchai la trousse à pharmacie dont je savais qu'elle était entreposée ici.

Je la trouvai et l'ouvris avec hâte, sortant des compresses, du scotch et du désinfectant. Je fis attention à ne pas aggraver ma blessure et fis un point de pression pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le sang arrête de couler et fermai ma lésion avec les bandages, une fois bien propre.

Je m'approchai ensuite du lavabo et me passai un rapide coup d'eau froide sur le visage, reprenant lentement un rythme respiratoire normal. Mes maux de tête s'estompèrent. Je pris encore un instant à me calmer, tentant tant bien que mal de ne plus repenser à ces événements et rentrai à pas de loup dans ma chambre, située au bout du couloir, juste à côté de celle de ma sœur.

Je vérifiai rapidement l'état de Mikasa, allongée sur son lit, au pays des rêves, et pénétrai dans la mienne.

Il faisait totalement noir, je n'éclairai les pièces qu'avec mon portable afin de minimiser les chances de réveiller la maisonnette.

J'aperçus alors Levi, couché lui aussi mais sur mon lit, visiblement assoupi. Je me glissai alors à ses côtés et, de peur de le réveiller, mis une distance entre nous. Une fois bien installé, je fermai les yeux dans l'espoir de m'endormir dans les minutes qui suivirent, priant pour que mes vieux démons ne me maintiennent pas éveillés.

C'est alors que je découvris avec complaisance deux bras qui s'enroulaient autour de mes reins et qui me rapprochaient tendrement de mon amant. Ses cheveux doux qui se fondaient dans la nuit vinrent se loger contre ma nuque tandis que sa tête se reposa sur mon épaule. Je sentis de délicats baiser papillons dans mon cou alors que ses mains opalines remontaient sous mon ventre et le caressèrent avec délice du bout de doigts. Mes mains vinrent se joindre à celles de mon alter ego et suivirent ses mouvements sans le moindre effort.

Je soupirai d'aise face à ses gestes et profitai de ce moment de douceur, les paupières closes.

Puis, avant que je ne m'endorme, comblé d'un sentiment de protection, je crus l'entendre renifler contre mon oreille et étouffer un sanglot. Mes mains se serrèrent contre les siennes, tout comme son étreinte contre moi.

Mais peut être était-ce mon imagination…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus, à part que je me suis beaucoup inspirée de mon village natal, en Alsace. Je viens d'un petit village de 300 habitants où j'ai vécu dans deux maisons différentes, mais à colombage. Autant dire que je connais bien ce genre de maisons.

On commence à rentrer dans une partie importante de cette fanfiction et j'ai hâte de vous montrer la suite. J'attends vos retours avec impatience alors laissez moi un commentaire ^^.

À bientôt j'espère !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! C'est de nouveau moi ! J'essaie de retrouver un rythme un peu plus régulier pour la sortie des chapitres et je profite justement du fait que je viens à peine de commencer la FAC pour écrire le plus possible, et lire aussi par la même occasion les dizaines de bouquins qui me faisaient envie depuis des mois. J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, pour ma part elles ont surtout été synonyme de nouveauté et de grandes nouvelles plus ou moins glorieuses dont une en particulier qui m'a beaucoup affecté… Mais bon, je garde le sourire, la vie continue et je compte bien profiter de mes premières années à la FAC !

Comme d'habitude pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur ce chapitre je vous attends à la fin, et pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas – je peux comprendre, hein ! – et bien laissez moi tout de même un petit commentaire, ça me ferait très plaisir ! J'espère toujours autant que cela vous plaise, d'ici la prochaine fois je vous fais de grosses bises, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !

Chapitre 27

Le jour s'était levé sur le petit village de Shiganshina. Les volets, pas totalement fermés, laissaient passer la lumière du soleil qui venait s'échouer sur mon visage alors qu'il devait être huit heures passé.

Je mis quelques minutes à sortir de ma torpeur, encore sonné de la veille. Je me rendormis à plusieurs reprises, somnolant la plupart du temps sans pour autant retourner à un sommeil profond. Enfin, lassé de larver dans mon lit, je décidai de me tourner en directement de l'endroit où devait se trouver Levi – soit à ma gauche, puisque je dormais sur le ventre –.

Ma surprise fut grande quand je constatai que l'habituelle masse qui se nichait près de moi avait disparu et que j'étais seul allongé dans les draps gris.

Je balayai la pièce du regard et constatai que le noirâtre était accoudé à la fenêtre, légèrement ouverte, et crachait sa fumée de cigarette à l'extérieur de la maison, formant de la buée sur les vitres de la chambre.

Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à fumer, à peine un ou deux centimètres, l'affaire d'une minute ou moins.

Lorsque le décompte fut achevé, il se retourna en direction du lit et constata, avec un faible étonnement, que j'étais éveillé et – qui plus est – que j'étais en train de l'observer, les yeux dans le vide.

Il s'approcha sans bruit et vint me surplomber de sa petite taille, mettant alors couché sur le dos afin de l'observer d'avantage une poignet de minutes plus tôt. Ses bras puissants enclavèrent mon visage et ses genoux s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de mes jambes tandis que son nez vint à la rencontre du mien. Le contact entre nos deux extrémités me fit frémir ; le bout de son nez était gelé par le froid hivernal.

Je grimaçai et souris à la fois de manière enfantine, comme lorsque l'on éclabousse un bébé avec de l'eau. Je déposai machinalement mes mains à l'arrière de son cou et l'approchai de moi, le forçant ainsi à caler son visage contre ma clavicule.

Levi ne se débattit pas, au contraire il en profita pour mordiller gentiment le lobe de mon oreille gauche, remontant le bout de sa langue contre celle-ci et insistant parfois sur certaines zones.

La sensation était terriblement agréable, avoir une telle faveur dès le matin me rendait directement de bonne humeur pour la journée à venir.

Au bout de plusieurs coup de langues langoureux, je me mis à lâcher – bien malgré moi – de longs soupirs d'aise, lui faisant bien comprendre que ce genre d'attentions me plaisait fortement.

Et, comme pour me contredire, il s'éloigna et me fixa de son air impassible. Une fois de plus je pouvais me rendre compte de sa grande beauté ; ses yeux gris virant parfois au bleu lorsqu'ils étaient soumis à la lumière du jour, sa peau blanche porcelaine. Mais aussi ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit, si sombres qu'ils se confondaient avec elle lorsque le jour lui laissait sa place. Et enfin, ses lèvres divines qui renfermaient une rangé de dents acérées qui ne demandaient qu'à se planter dans ma peau bronzée.

À vrai dire ma description de lui ne changeait pas, qu'importe le temps et l'heure à laquelle je l'observai ; il brillait. Et ce toujours d'un même éclat séduisant. Quand bien même j'aurai pu le scruter des heures durant, mes sentiments à son égard ne changeraient pas et je continuerai malgré ça à considérer chaque parcelle de son corps comme étant splendide et envoûtante.

Il plaça ensuite ses lèvres devant les miennes, les yeux clos, alors que moi je les avais encore parfaitement ouvert. La quiétude avec laquelle il s'approchait de mes lèvres me mit directement dans le même état que lui; j'étais serein et me fichais éperdument du jugement qu'il aurait pu porter sur moi. Je n'avais pas même envie de lui faire part de son étrange et soudaine envie de m'embrasser. L'important c'était que nous en avions tous deux envie, qu'importe l'orgueil, l'éthique et tout autre réflexion trop compliquées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Le baiser fut court et tendre, soit quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Seul le bout de ses lèvres touchait les miennes. Si nos langues s'étaient croisées j'aurai très certainement goûté à l'odeur de tabac qui émanait de son souffle, mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

Il s'éloigna alors aussi vite qu'il était venu et alla récupérer ses affaires afin de se changer, je le vis d'ailleurs mettre autour de son cou un espèce de foulard, comme pour se protéger de la pollution; pollution très peu présente du côté de Shiganshina en réalité.

\- « Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- « Plutôt oui. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas retrouvé ma chambre… »

\- « Une vraie chambre d'ado » surenchérit le noirâtre, scrutant avec insistance la décoration de la pièce.

C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Contrairement au reste de la maison, les poutres au plafond avaient été repeintes en gris clair afin de donner de la luminosité à la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en bleu canard avec un plafond en crépis blanc, tout comme les meubles, à savoir un lit double, un large bureau, une armoire à l'anglaise, un perroquet, un meuble de télé et enfin deux tables de chevet. La décoration était épurée, pour ne pas dire inexistante. La seule chose qui pouvait être considérée comme telle se trouvait sur mon bureau. Je n'avais pas de bibliothèque et voulais malgré tout avoir mes livres sous les yeux et non pas rangés dans une armoire. De ce fait je m'étais amusé à les empiler les uns sur les autres sur le bureau de deux mètres de long sur quatre-vingt centimètres de large. Autant dire que j'avais largement la place pour écrire. J'avais également cinq ou six figurines provenant de jeux vidéos; une de Links, une autre d'Altaïr, un Pikachu… Une chambre classique si l'on tenait en plus compte de la quantité conséquente de jeux et de consoles sous la télévision.

Oui, moi, Eren Jaëger, était un geek qui aimait lire du Proust.

\- « Bien sûr tu vas me dire que la tienne ressemblait dès tes trois ans à une chambre d'adulte… » anticipais-je ironiquement sur ce qu'il pouvait bien surenchérir.

\- « Je l'avais décoré comme je la voulais, soit de façon très sobre. À vrai dire à part un lit et une armoire y'avait pas grand-chose. Mais ça m'allait. » répondit-il après m'avoir fixé avec obstination, l'air dépité par ma remarque.

Je me levai ensuite, m'étirant tel un félin avant de me laisser tomber sur le torse de mon interlocuteur, sans même penser au fait qu'il aurait pu se décaler et me laisser tomber à terre. J'en profitai ensuite pour enrouler de nouveau mes bras autour de sa taille et de le serrer avec chaleur tout contre moi.

\- « Et toi, bien dormi ? »

\- « Comme un loir… » susurra-t-il avec délice d'une voix rauque.

Je sentais son regard insistant sur le haut de mon crâne, alors que j'étais recourbé pour paraître plus petit que lui et arriver au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- « Décidément c'est cette chambre qui te met dans cet état… ? » questionna le noirâtre, non pas réticent à mes approches visiblement, si j'en croyais le battement frénétique de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique.

\- « Comme tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter, je suis un gamin et j'ai énormément besoin de tendresse… » murmurai-je en retour, le souffle chaud. « Dommage que tu sois plus petit en taille que moi j'ai l'impression que je te protège plus que toi tu ne me protèges. »

\- « C'est vrai que tes rencontres avec Hanji m'ont sauvé d'une mort certaine… » avoua-t-il spontanément avec une pointe d'ironie, déplaçant ses doigts délicatement contre mes mèches de cheveux.

\- « Ma sœur est réveillée ? »

\- « Elle doit être en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. Il est huit heures passé tu sais… »

\- « Ça fait tôt… m'esclaffai-je en pensant déjà à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir nous cuisiner, tu penses qu'on devrait aller la rejoindre… ? »

Sa voix fut teintée de doute et il avoua, sans trop s'avancer :

« Je pense qu'elle veut nous faire une surprise, vu l'heure à laquelle elle s'est levée et le soin qu'elle a prit à ne pas émettre le moindre bruit. Après je peux me tromper… »

\- « Mais tu ne te trompes jamais… ? » le devançais-je avec un air de malice, allant pour une fois dans son sens.

Il leva les yeux au plafond et mit fin à notre étreinte, d'un geste lent avant de s'asseoir sur le petit bureau, qui, en fait, lui arrivait pile sur les hanches de sorte qu'il n'ait pas à faire de grands efforts pour l'atteindre. Suite à quoi je décidai moi aussi de m'habiller, remplaçant mon pyjama par un simple sweat à capuche marron et d'un jeans un peu troué.

\- « Tu t'habilles en conséquence de cet après-midi ? » questionna le noirâtre, feuilletant un des livres les plus en hauteur et en évidence; du Maupassant probablement.

Je hochai la tête d'un côté, intrigué, et attendis ainsi la suite de ses sous-entendus.

« Aujourd'hui c'est nettoyage, courses et cuisine. Tu le saurai si tu t'étais pas endormi comme une merde hier soir sur le canapé. Ta sœur voulait faire quelque chose de spécial à manger pour nous trois. »

Je le scrutai un instant, indécis, avant de tomber à la renverse sur le lit, fatigué à l'idée de devoir travailler le jour de Noël, et ce alors que je venais à peine de me réveiller d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher du lit, puis la sensation douloureuse d'un livre, celui que Levi lisait, qui m'arriva vivement au visage, avant de le voir ouvrir en grand les volets de la chambre.

\- « Fais pas ton difficile, j'te rappelle que c'est en parti ''grâce'' à toi si on se retrouve à fêter Noël ici ! »

\- « Alors de un je ne fais pas mon difficile, c'est juste que vu la taille de la maison y'en a pour un bon moment et que, connaissant ma sœur, c'est sûrement pas des spaghettis bolo qu'elle veut faire pour ce soir. Et de deux ôses me dire que ça te fait vraiment chier d'être là ! »

\- « Disons qu'à Trost il y a également de la neige et je peux en plus avoir plus facilement accès à mon taf' » bougonna Levi, sa tête surplombant largement la mienne.

\- « T'avais qu'à refuser » pestai-je sans vergogne, irrité par ses accusations, tout en me recroquevillant sur moi-même.

J'avais les yeux fermés, sous la colère, lorsque je sentis soudain ma tête pencher en arrière et mes jambes quitter le lit pour me retrouver sur l'épaule de Levi, tel un sac de pomme de terre – petite pensée à Sasha –.

« Reposes-moi enfoiré ! » m'esclaffai-je tout en rouant de coups le dos de mon agresseur.

Il ne tenu pas compte de ma menace et se contenta de me traîner sur son épaule tout en ouvrant en grand les draps du lit et reposa le livre à sa place. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes à ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient à terre, que ce soit mes habits ou des choses et d'autres, et ce alors que je poursuivais mes attaques sur sa colonne vertébrale, il finit par me reposer à terre en un soupire.

\- « Trois heures que j'attends que tu te réveilles pour ranger ta putain de chambre et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! »

\- « En tant que femme au foyer c'est ton travail de nettoyer la pièce, nan ? » Je me permis une petite pic gratuite et récurrente, quoi que ce n'était très franchement pas loyal de ma part.

\- « Je vais te tuer… » finit-il par lâcher, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

 ** _On en était où déjà ? Trois à deux ?_**

Enfin, je me laissai de nouveau et malgré tout tomber sur le matelas, arborant un sourire triomphant.

* * *

\- « Les gars, c'est prêt ! »

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, la jeune cuisinière se décida enfin à nous appeler et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu pour le dire, Levi comme moi nous retrouvions dans le salon à boire un café en compagnie de ma sœur. Des épisodes de South Park passaient à la télé tandis que nous mangions.

J'aimais bien cette série, le générique en particulier me ramenait systématiquement en arrière, à l'époque où je regardais ça avec Sasha et Armin. Elle, riait à gorge déployée au même rythme que mes rires, tandis que le blond, lui, hésitait parfois à rire et se retrouvait les trois-quarts du temps avec un rictus sur les lèvres, ne sachant trop où se situer. C'était le type d'humour qu'il n'appréciait pas trop mais que la châtain et moi, au contraire, adorions.

Je voyais de temps à autre Mikasa qui étouffait un rire ou se cachait derrière ses mains, voire détournait le visage, comme si c'était honteux de rire à ce genre de blagues. Levi quant à lui laissait s'échapper de temps à autres une exclamation, suivie d'un sourire malicieux.

 ** _Alors comme ça il n'y a pas que se foutre de ma gueule qui le fait rire ?…_**

Vers les dix heures, notre petit groupe se scinda en deux d'un côté ceux qui devaient ranger la maison et de l'autre ceux qui devaient faire les courses.

L'avis de Levi ne tarda pas à se faire entendre pour lui, hors de question de sortir, le contact avec les autres n'était pas son fort. En revanche, ce qu'il aimait, c'était de pouvoir nettoyer les lieux de fond en comble. Et comme il était impossible de le laisser seul – sans quoi il se serait sûrement perdu dans son rangeant, bien qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire – et que laisser le noirâtre avec la jeune Jaëger n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qui soit les tâches furent vites distribuées.

Ainsi je me retrouvais donc à suivre les ordres du Caporal-Chef Levi en personne, armé d'un chiffon et de produit ménager, à passer un coup sur chaque parcelle de la bâtisse.

Son côté maniaque avait d'inquiétant qu'il était doublé d'une poigne et d'un caractère de fer de vraies corvées ménagères militaires. Et je crois qu'après ça j'ai passé les plus longues heures de ma vie. Au final, mit bout à bout, je n'avais récuré les lieux que deux voire trois heures, et pourtant cela me parut être une éternité !

Je ne me doutais pas que de la poussière pouvait se cacher à tant d'endroits inaccessibles ! Pourtant Mikasa n'était pas crasseuse ou flegmatique, bien au contraire ! Mais je pense que c'est surtout l'acharnement du noir de jais qui relève du surnaturel.

Il a nettoyé les poutres au plafond ! Mais qui, bordel de merde, sur cette planète, fait ça ?!

Personne ! Et pour cause : on s'en fiche, c'est du bois !

Et mon calvaire ne faisait que commencer lorsque Levi me demanda, après avoir astiqué les meubles de la cuisine, de démonter la douche pour y retirer toutes éventuelles traces de calcaire. Mais quelle idée ! Je voulais bien admettre qu'il devait y en avoir – forcément puisque c'est une zone qu'on regarde rarement – mais était-ce si primordial que ça ?!

Je me trouvais à présent assis sur le sol, mes bras me maintenant à peu près droit et la tête toute retournée à cause des produits et des gestes répétés.

\- « Je dois avouer que ta sœur nettoie plutôt bien cette maison. En revanche, il lui reste encore quelques endroits à explorer dont il faudrait prendre soin. »

\- « T'es pas humain bordel… » soupirai-je tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

Enfin, j'entendis la délivrance à travers les bruits scintillants des clés de Mikasa dans la serrure mon rayon d'espoir pour échapper à cet enfer.

Elle fut surprise sur le coup de voir la maison aussi propre. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon slim marron ainsi que de petites bottines noires.

À ses bras elle tenait trois ou quatre sac de courses que je m'empressai, avec l'aide de Levi, à transporter afin de l'aider à se rendre dans la cuisine et à mettre à leur place les affaires. Bien que, très sincèrement, elle n'avait pas besoin de ma force, la sienne dépassant largement celle que je possédais !

\- « Pour ce soir on va faire : en entré des petits toast au foie gras et à la confiture de figue avec des verrines à la crevette. En plat, de la sourie d'agneau aux raisons secs, et en dessert des _Bred_ _e_ _le_ avec un crumble aux pommes. Ça vous va ? » demanda joyeusement la brune, qui sortait déjà le contenu des sachets.

* * *

 _Les ''Bredele'' sont des petits gâteaux que l'on prépare à partir de novembre pour les fêtes de Noël, en Alsace. On peut également en trouver en Allemagne à la frontière du Bas-Rhin même si les origines de ces petits-fours restent alsaciennes._

* * *

Une odeur particulière porta toute mon attention; celle d'un bon burger. Et je ne fus pas déçu de ma découverte. La brune se redressa à ma réaction et annonça, d'un air triomphant :

« J'ai pensé que ce midi vous seriez pas très déterminés à faire à manger du coup j'ai préféré prendre chez _Burger King_ et ramener ça ici… »

\- « Mais c'est une super idée que t'as eu là ! » m'esclaffai-je avec la même joie qu'à son annonce du menu.

De son côté, Levi cacha sa joie, ou plutôt il n'exprima ni contentement ni désarroi, seulement une moue placide. Je savais d'expérience qu'il n'appréciait gère les fast-food, hormis _Burger King_ qu'il considérait comme étant ''mangeable'', voire même ''bon'' lorsque les planètes étaient miraculeusement alignées.

La plupart des ingrédients restèrent sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, sachant que nous allions bientôt nous afférer à la rude tâche qu'était le repas de Noël. Aussi j'eus un mal fou à me lancer dans les préparatifs à peine le casse-dal achevé, sortant, pour rappel, de plus de deux heures de ménage intensif. Je songeai alors, avec un pincement au cœur, au fait que tout ce travail de ménage accompli serait bientôt réduit à néant une fois les préparatifs bouclés car de la farine se retrouvera forcément dans toute la pièce. Et ce sentiment ma ramenait inéluctablement à une expérience similaire; celle des vêtements que l'on jette en boule dans le lave-linge alors que notre mère nous demande pourtant de mettre nos chaussettes à l'endroit, avant de constater – une fois indépendant – qu'elle avait bien raison de nous emmerder avec ça et d'en ressentir une certaine forme de culpabilité.

\- « On commence par quoi ? » se demanda le noir de jais, le tablier autour de la taille, déjà prêt à en découdre.

Quelque chose me disait que ça n'allait pas être qu'une partie de plaisir…

\- « Les verrines de crevettes » annonça la brune tout en sortant des tiroirs un saladier ainsi qu'une cuillère à soupe et une balance électrique.

Elle enchaîna alors en déposant sur le plan de travail les divers ingrédients, à savoir des crevettes – logique –, des tomates cerises, de la laitue, un avocat, un citron, du fromage de chèvre et enfin de la mayonnaise. Puis, bien lancée et énergique, elle m'ordonna sur un ton très neutre de mélanger la mayonnaise avec le fromage et un filet de jus de citron.

Je m'exécutai sous l'œil attentif de Levi qui devait déjà se demander si son aide allait seulement être sollicitée durant la préparation. Au final il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisque Mikasa lui demanda, avec un peu plus de recule seulement, de peler l'avocat et de couper les tomates en quartier avec le cœur de la laitue. Tâche plus longue que la mienne et pourtant il réussit à l'accomplir bien avant moi. Ma sœur, pendant ce temps, préparait déjà le terrain pour les _Bredele_.

Et c'est finalement à deux que nous disposions de la mayonnaise au fond des verrines avant de les recouvrir de ma mixture puis de celle de Levi avant de finir avec les crevettes entières. Le noirâtre ajouta d'ailleurs une pointe d'aneth , prétextant que cela apporterait plus de goût.

Mikasa ne broncha pas et le laissa faire, ainsi les verrines se retrouvèrent en moins de trente minutes au frais, prêtes à être servies.

De son côté la jeune femme avait déjà préparée une pâte, celle des _Cocosbredele_ mes préférés. À base de noix de coco et de blancs d'œufs, ils ressemblaient un peu à des rochers. À l'aide de nos petites mains habiles, nous disposions le tout sur des plaques dans le but de les enfourner avant de poursuivre avec la préparation de _Butterbredele_ , essentiellement composés de beurre, de beurre, et aussi un peu… de beurre !

Malgré la simplicité de ces plats la tâche restait ardue; il fallait utiliser tout la pâte disponible, quitte à refaire cent fois une boule avec le reste de pâte exclue des emportes-pièces, pour en faire de nouveaux.

Au final ce ''petit'' dessert nous prit plus de deux heures d'élaboration, et c'était loin d'être fini !

\- « Pour ce qui est de la sourie y a pas grand-chose à faire, juste à la laisser cuire à feu très doux dans une marmite pendant six heures. »

Elle eut à peine achevée ses paroles que la brune se détourna vers cette nouvelle tâche et se mit à faire cuire sa sourie dans une cocotte avec un fond de vin rouge, du miel, du thym et des raisins secs. Ce fut ce qui prit le moins de temps de préparation, dès lors il n'était nécessaire que de la laisser mourir sur un petit feu.

Mikasa avait plus l'air de se parler à elle même lorsqu'elle cuisinait que de vraiment demander notre approbation ou même notre avis d'ailleurs, visiblement habituée à travailler sans l'aide de personne et partisane du ''l'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même''.

De mon côté j'étais le plus souvent de corvée vaisselle tandis que Levi filait la main à Mikasa, tout deux visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'il s'agit de bouffe. Ce travail m'allait très bien; au moins j'étais sûr de ne pas me tromper !

Nos petits biscuits finirent leur confection sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour un refroidissement express. Il ne manquait plus que le crumble au pomme !

Je zyeutai l'espace d'une demi-seconde l'horloge de la cuisine qui affichait à présent dix-sept heures. Plus qu'un plat et nous étions bon pour – enfin ! – nous occuper de nos préparatifs vestimentaires, histoire d'être présentables. Parce que oui, cela ne servait à rien de préparer un repas exceptionnel ni nous étions habillés comme Berta et Robert, paysans moyens de Bavière !

Je me dévouai donc pour peler les pommes comme je n'avais presque rien fait dans tout le repas. Et pourtant, il suffisait qu'un inconnu passe derrière moi pour constater à quel point j'étais nul. Et bien sûr, de tous les inconnus il fallut que ce soit Levi qui me remarque. J'avais une technique très médiocre, pour ne pas dire nul à chier. Ainsi, lorsqu'il soupira près de moi alors qu'il regardait la scène pitoyable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il me surplomba – j'étais assis sur la chaise de la salle à manger – et posa ses mains chaleureuses sur les miennes, guidant mon couteau autour du fruit sans en retirer plus que ce qui devait être ôté.

La brune avait disparue sous la douche, prétextant que nous n'avions pas besoin d'elle pour la suite et qu'elle préférait commencer à se bichonner dès maintenant afin de ne pas bloquer la salle de bain plus tard. Ainsi cela nous permit, à Levi et à moi, de nous retrouver seules un court laps de temps.

J'étais parfaitement concentré sur ma pomme, d'autant plus attentif que Levi me montrait minutieusement comment procéder, de ses grandes mains pâles. Sa tête était quasi reposée sur mon épaule, il devait bien faire travailler les muscles de son cou pour ne pas flancher. Ce qui ne m'aurait pas gêné si tel avait été le cas.

\- « Regardes gamin tu dois prendre la pomme dans la paume de ta main gauche bien fermement et laisser lentement le couteau glisser sur celle-ci. Fais comme si tu voulais ouvrir une bière avec un décapsuleur, de sorte que tu ne retires que la surface de la pomme et pas des pelures chargées. »

\- « Comme ça ? » Je tentai de suivre ses indications et ses mouvements, prenant vite le coup de main, ou du moins j'en avais l'impression.

\- « Presque, fais tourner la pomme en même temps… Voilà comme ça ! Et tu fais le tour… Après, une fois que tu l'as peler, tu coupes en deux au niveau du trognon et dans la longueur… »

Je m'exécutai et pris de l'avance sur ses explications en retirant le centre de celle-ci avec les pépins puis me débattis pour couper le quartier en cube. C'était sans compter l'aide de mon professeur culinaire.

« T'es vraiment pas doué avec tes doigts. Aides toi de ton pouce comme butoir sans y aller comme un bourrin. »

\- « Ça va hein ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi habile avec ses mains que toi ! » râlai-je un coup contre lui, passant mes nerfs sur autre chose que cette foutue pomme.

\- « Et encore gamin t'as pas tout vu… »

J'avais fini par remarquer un détail chez Levi; lorsqu'il disait ce genre de chose, sous entendant clairement des idées peu catholiques, il avait tendance à changer drastiquement sa voix, la rendant encore plus attrayante qu'à l'accoutumé.

 ** _Et donc tu vas me dire que là c'est toujours moi l'ado pré-pubère qui ne contrôle pas ses pulsions ? Attends voir…_**

\- « Je savais pas que le téléphone rose donnait aussi des cours de cuisine… Ton job de femme au foyer ne te suffisait pas ?… »

Je sentis ses mains se raidirent sur les miennes, suspendant un instant ses mouvements avant de reprendre, d'un ton calme et, cette fois-ci, de sa voix naturelle et froide :

« C'est que tu dois avoir l'habitude de l'appeler pour une autre raison… Je pensais pourtant que c'était réservé qu'aux puceaux de se masturber par l'intermédiaire d'un téléphone… »

\- « Moins que toi à mon avis vu comment ta voix se prête à ce genre de pratique, t'as l'air plus habitué que moi… Et t'appelles ça comment alors les femmes qui sont au bout du fil ?… »

\- « J'appelle ça un gars qui va te la mettre bien profond la prochaine fois. »

Ma répartie commençait à faiblir. Tenir tête au noir de jais était un combat acharné dont il était rare de ressortir vainqueur. Notons cependant que j'avais fait de grands progrès depuis notre première joute verbale. Mais je pressentais déjà que je ne tiendrai pas la lutte très longtemps.

\- « Bah alors Levi on devient vulgaire ?… »

Mes doigts avaient lâché ma pomme et mon couteau afin de venir provoquer la gorge exposée de mon amant en y apposant ma main, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

\- « T'as plutôt l'air d'apprécier ça; une phrase crue et t'es déjà en chaleur, une vraie pucelle… »

Délaissant à son tour sa tâche, ses lèvres se tournèrent vers mon oreille pour me murmurer des mots tous plus excitants les uns que les autres, me faisant bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Avoue que l'idée que je puisse te prendre contre un mur t'excite terriblement, hein gamin ?… »

\- « Tss… c'est toujours la même chose avec toi à chaque fois j'essaie de te faire craquer et au final c'est moi qui finis par céder à tes charmes… » fis-je les yeux dans le vide et un peu démoralisé par mon impuissance.

Levi se rendit compte de mon changement d'attitude. Et il avait dû – avec du recul – énormément prendre sur lui pour me répondre ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais à ce moment là je ne m'en étais pas aperçus, et j'aurai peut être dû…

\- « Seulement parce que je prends sur moi pour ne pas craquer, sans quoi je me serai empressé de retirer tes habits pour te sentir gémir sous mon corps au plus vite… »

Je retrouvai le sourire, déposant tendrement un baiser sur sa joue. Puis je terminai le crumble aux pommes tandis que Levi m'observait faire sans trop de jugement, l'air plus captivé et ailleurs qu'autre chose.

Après une courte attente, enfournant à peine le dessert, ce fut mon tour de me laver, cédant très vite ma place au noirâtre qui avait décidé de se changer dans la salle de bain tandis que Mikasa et moi changions nos vêtements dans nos chambres respectives. Jusqu'à ce que, vers vingt-et-une heure environ, chacun d'entre nous nous réunissions dans le salon. Je fus le premier à être assis avec mon portable et à attendre la venue des deux individus. J'avais hâte de voir Mikasa dans une tenue qui la mettait en valeur, elle qui ne supportait pas les boutiques et la mode ! Pour Levi c'était une chose bien particulière, l'envie de le voir sur son 31 était présente, mais je l'avais déjà vu auparavant, quoi que décoiffé…

Soudain des bruits de pas lourds dans les escaliers me sortirent de ma réflexion, prêt à apprécier le spectacle qui allait suivre.

Et je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qui cela pouvait bien être…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Finalement les événements majeurs ne seront pas pour celui-ci, bien que je commence déjà à installer l'ambiance au travers de quelques détails. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et surtout à faire transmettre une tradition bien de chez moi que sont les Bredele ! Sachant que j'en fait chaque années depuis que je sais utiliser mes petites mains, autre que pour écrire des yaoi, haha.

Bref, c'est tout pour moi, rendez vous le mois prochain pour la suite, d'ici là j'ai hâte de lire vos retours et j'espère vous revoir bientôt. Portez vous bien et bonne rentre à tous !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous ? Pour ma part je suis super contente de vous retrouver comme à chaque fois pour ce chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je n'ai eu que très peu de retour sur le chapitre précédent, pourtant je pensais qu'avec la rentré cela devrait plutôt s'arranger au contraire… Je pensais également que le fait d'instaurer un rythme plus ou moins hebdomadaire aiderait aussi… Mais bon pas grave ! Je continue malgré tout cette fanfiction puisqu'elle me tient à cœur et que je sens la fin s'approcher petit à petit. Je ne pensais vraiment pas, lorsque je l'ai crée, qu'elle allait durer aussi longtemps. Je pensais que ce ne serait que l'affaire d'un an tout au plus mais je me suis laissée emporter et voilà où nous en sommes, vingt-huit chapitres plus tard. Laissez moi quand même un petit commentaire ça m'aide beaucoup et ça me ferait très plaisir, vraiment. On se retrouve dans un mois pour la suite, espérant ne pas trop vous chambouler avec cette fin...

Chapitre 28

Les pas dans l'escalier redoublèrent en intensité, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne découvre mon beau noirâtre dans son costume. Et la vision qui en suivit valu clairement l'attente.

Levi n'avait pas fait dans le trop pompeux non plus, ses habits étaient très simples en somme. Une belle chemise blanche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique avec, pour bas, un pantalon bleu marine dont la veste – qui devait l'accompagner – avait été retiré en raison de la chaleur de la pièce. Ses chaussures étaient également tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commode : noires, à lacets, avec un bout arrondi et un petit talon à l'arrière. La seule différence résidait dans ses cheveux qu'il avait rejeté en arrière avec détachement, mettant ainsi en évidence son visage fin et sa coupe rasée sur les côtés.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? » fit-il nonchalamment tout en serrant légèrement sa cravate bleue marine.

\- « Je me disais juste que c'est bien la première fois que je te vois coiffé »

\- « Pas besoin de se coiffer quand on est plaisant au naturel, répondit-il spontanément avant d'enchaîner. Toi en revanche… »

Je soupirai, à la fois amusé et fatigué. En même temps je m'y attendais à celle là. Vu le nombre de fois où je lui tendais la perche, on pourrait croire que cela me plaisait de me faire battre… Et je devais bien avouer que ce petit jeu était très réjouissant.

\- « T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré parfois… »

Je tirai d'un coup sec sur sa cravate avant de me ruer sur ses lèvres exposées, prenant un malin plaisir à la lui défaire. Je mordis délicatement sa lèvre inférieure et m'éloignai l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

« Surtout beau… » avouai-je entre deux baisers langoureux.

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus brûlante lorsqu'un son fendit le silence.

\- « Hum hum… »

Mikasa venait de tousser fortement afin d'attirer notre intention à Levi et à moi, nullement désireuse de me voir lui sauter dessus dans son salon et devant elle. Elle nous surplombait légèrement, à mi-hauteur de l'escalier, et finit par descendre une fois nos habits remit en place. Ses chaussures claquaient contre les marches de l'escalier, preuve qu'elle devait avoir mit des talons; d'autant plus qu'elle était légèrement plus grande que d'habitude.

Et mon intuition fut la bonne; ses épaules dénudées laissaient entrevoir sa peau laiteuse, mise en évidence par ses cheveux foncés attachés en un chignon. Sa combinaison rouge bordeaux se mariait parfaitement avec son physique et sa personnalité : élégante mais pratique pour se mouvoir. Seul accessoire choc : ses petits escarpins noirs avec un très léger talon.

Je devais bien l'admettre mais ma sœur était vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue.

\- « Ça te va super bien, tu es hyper jolie ». M'empressai-je de lui faire savoir.

Je la vis rougir de la même couleur que sa combinaison, elle se tortilla légèrement, peu à l'aise malgré tout avec ces vêtements.

\- « C'est… c'est très gentil Eren. Tu n'es pas mal non plus… » sourit-elle affectueusement.

Pour ma part je n'avais pas tapé dans le haut de gamme, seulement une petite chemise blanche avec un pantalon gris et un nœud papillon de même couleur. Mes chaussures étaient similaires à celles de Levi : noires à lacets.

Je la remerciai chaleureusement avant de me retourner vers mon amant, cherchant son approbation pour ma tenue. Son petit regard intéressé m'indiqua que ma tenue n'était pas si mal, finalement.

Avec une certaine forme de laxisme, nous nous dirigeâmes dans la cuisine afin de terminer les quelques préparatifs pour le repas. Le noirâtre dressa la table et y ajouta des toasts grillés et le foie gras, coupé en tranche sur une assiette avec de la confiture de figue. Mikasa, elle, vérifia la cuisson de l'agneau; il était prêt et n'attendait que nous pour le manger. Et moi dans ton ça ? Je me contentai de déposer le crumble sur le plan de travail et de mettre un peu de musique sur la chaîne hifi du salon. Plutôt médiocre comme tâche...

Dans mon angle de vision j'aperçus la brune, une bouteille de Balantine's à la main et dans l'autre du coca qui sortait tout juste du frigo. Visiblement l'apéro était servi !

Le noirâtre s'installa sur le canapé tandis que ma sœur servait généreusement trois verres de Whisky pur, pour commencer. Je portai ensuite mon verre au centre de la table, en hauteur afin de trinquer entre nous :

« Santé ! »

\- « Santé ! » répondirent-ils en chœur, apportant la boisson à leurs lèvres.

Je commençai alors à piquer dans le plat et grignotait l'entré sur un petit son de house, mon verre de whisky à la main, ma cuisse accolée contre celle de Levi qui gardait constamment un œil sur moi.

La soirée promettait d'être bonne, ou presque…

* * *

Le repas dura un certain temps, qu'on se le dise. Mais pas autant que le temps qu'on y avait passé !

En revanche il était délicieux, il fallait bien l'admettre. Que ce soit l'entré qui était légère, le plat principale dont la viande fondait sous la langue et le désert très légèrement sucré : tout était parfait ! J'avais beaucoup de mal d'ailleurs à qualifier cela comme étant ''notre'' travail, sachant que je n'avais pas fait grand-chose. Seul, le repas n'aurait clairement pas eut la même tête…

En approchant minuit nous décidions de quitter la table de la salle à manger telle quelle afin de nous diriger vers le salon, nos verres toujours à la main.

J'étais complètement ivre. Mes sens se brouillaient petit à petit mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Je gardais toujours un esprit très claire et une élocution fluide, en revanche certaines de mes barrières naturelles se brisaient peu à peu. J'étais bien plus éloquent. Ce qui, d'ordinaire, restait à l'intérieur de mes pensées avait tendance à s'échapper et traversait mes lèvres. Je riais facilement, bien que d'ordinaire je n'étais pas cynique. Lorsqu'il m'arrivait parfois de me lever, que ce soit pour me rendre aux toilettes ou bien pour récupérer quelque chose, je ressentais tous les effets de l'alcool sur mon corps; ma vision devenait nauséeuse et je tentais tant bien que mal de paraître le plus sobre possible, ce qui me procurait une euphorie incroyable. Je me sentais juste bien.

Mikasa s'était approchée de nous, la musique en arrière fond, avec un jeu de Monopoly entre les mains. Et tout le monde sait que cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ''tu vas passer une soirée interminable''.

Nous lancions chacun notre tour les dés, après avoir distribué l'argent de début de partie, afin de déterminer qui serait le premier à jouer. Et la chance me sourit puisque je fus celui dont le score était le plus grand. Elle passa cependant très vite du sourire au ricanement puisque, deux tours plus tard, je tombais sur une carte ''chance''.

\- « Eren, va directement en prison ! »

Le sourire sur le visage de la brune était machiavélique. Elle n'était pas très bonne joueuse et aimait beaucoup se moquer de la malchance des autres car elle s'en sortait toujours très bien – ce comportement me rappelant étrangement quelqu'un –.

\- « Bah putain ça commence bien ! »

Et devinez quoi ? À peine sorti – ma caution payée – je tombai sur la case ''allez en prison'' ! Et donc, alors que Levi et Mikasa avaient déjà acheté un terrain, moi je me trouvais encore au premier tour, de l'argent en moins en ayant rien acheté. Une joie.

Levi et Mikasa se menaient une guerre sans merci. Lui possédait les cartes bleues à savoir les célèbres Rue de la Paix et Avenue des Champs-Élysées, les quatre gares, et les vertes : Boulevard des Capucines, Avenue Foch et Breteuil. Tandis qu'elle avait la moitié du plateau. Tout se jouait sur les maisons qu'ils bâtissaient au fur et à mesure du jeu. La brune était plus dans la quantité et le noirâtre dans la qualité.

Et moi dans tout ça ? J'avais les cartes roses : Rue Lecourbe et Boulevard de Belleville, les plus faibles du jeu. Mais bon, qu'en on tombait systématiquement sur les caisses de communauté et les impôts fallait pas demander bien plus ! Mais Mikasa avait eu la gentillesse de m'échanger les quelques cartes que je possédai et qui lui manquaient contre les trois cartes oranges : Place Pigalle, Boulevard Saint-Michel et Avenue Mozart, qui valaient, malgré tout, bien plus que toutes celles que j'avais.

La partie ne voulait pas se finir. Des heures à poser des maisons, payer des taxes, hypothéquer des biens, lancer des dés, payer des loyers qui étaient tous dans la foulé remboursés : un jeu interminable !

Je fus le premier à couler : n'ayant plus un terrain et un sou en poche, je livrais mes derniers billets à Levi sur sa Rue de la Paix. Le jeu se poursuivait néanmoins. Aucun de mes deux ex-adversaires ne voulaient abandonner, à croire qu'il s'agissait de vie ou de mort ! Et je priais pour que cela se termine enfin tant la partie s'éternisait ! Moi je ne faisais que regarder le jeu, remplissant au fur et à mesure nos verres de bières et de whisky. À vrai dire c'était plutôt amusant de les voir s'accrocher ainsi à la vie…

\- « Yes ! »

Le verdict tomba : Mikasa avait gagné, prenant ainsi sa revanche contre Levi.

Elle, heureuse comme un dieu et moi tout autant que le jeu soit enfin fini il n'y avait que le ténébreux qui semblait déçu de sa performance.

\- « Putain j'y étais presque ! »

\- « Je t'avais dit que poser un hôtel ne t'apporterait rien ! » le narguai-je tout en aidant ma sœur à ranger la boîte et les accessoires.

\- « Ouais bah en attendant c'est qui qui s'est fait jeté en premier ? »

\- « Seulement parce que tu as refusé de lui céder deux de tes cartes… Et au final, elles t'ont rapporté combien ? Hein… ? » riposta-t-elle en prenant ma défense, pour une fois.

Levi se tut, visiblement assez sur les nerfs d'avoir perdu pour qu'en plus on lui fasse des reproches. Il se réconforta dans l'alcool tandis que Mikasa, elle, trinquait à sa victoire.

Au final cette ''petite'' partie avait duré plus de trois heures…

La soirée se terminait petit à petit. Il était à présent cinq heure du matin et les effets de nos préparatifs, malgré tout l'alcool que nous avions ingérés, se faisaient doucement ressentir. Mikasa fut la première à avouer sa défaite, elle se coucha, tentant de dissimuler au maximum son ivresse. Et pour l'une des rares fois de ma vie; elle me prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, une épaule déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Quant à Levi et moi, nous n'étions pas tant fatigué que ça, pour ne pas dire que je pétais la forme. Les litres de bière et de whisky que j'avais consommé me maintenaient terriblement éveillé, mais je savais qu'à partir du moment où toute l'adrénaline redescendrait; je tomberai comme une masse. Ainsi je me positionnai nonchalamment sur le rebord de mon lit, sortant de ma manche – Dieu sait comment j'avais réussi à la glisser dedans – une bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Le noirâtre fut surpris l'espace d'un instant mais ne releva pas mon initiative, se contentant de déserrer sa cravate et d'allumer une cigarette, ouvrant en amont la fenêtre de la chambre aux murs bleus.

Allongé sur le lit, l'air absent, je me mis à regarder Levi avec attention. Ses yeux gris fixaient un point invisible tandis qu'il tenait du bout des doigts sa cigarette. Je l'interrompis dans sa méditation et l'interpellais, d'une voix éraillée par l'alcool:

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il ne quitta pas son point des yeux.

\- « Vas-y... J'te garantie pas que je vais y répondre... »

\- « Pourquoi t'as décidé d'aller en FAC de Lettres à l'origine ? »

Il ne me répondit pas directement. Il fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendu, mais je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il avait prit note de ma demande. Seulement voilà, le noir de jais ne semblait pas disposé à me répondre. Ou bien son mutisme venait d'ailleurs, peut être n'y avait-il jamais songé...

« Levi..? »

Toujours pas de réponse de sa part. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment, sans doute avait il autre chose à penser et que l'évocation de la Fac ne le ramenait qu'au fait qu'il ne s'y rendait que très rarement et qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Ou du moins il n'assistait qu'aux T. D obligatoires, séchant tous les cours magistraux. Je venais sans doute, sans le vouloir, de lui remémorer un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublier, lorsqu'il s'était inscrit des années avant. Mais cela m'avait toujours perturbé; comment une personne aussi cultivée et fan de littérature avait pu décrocher de la FAC ? La raison devait réellement en valoir la peine ! Pour cause de niveau trop élevé ? Impossible venant de Levi; tout semblait à porté de main pour lui. Des trajets trop long ? Non, il habitait à même pas vingt minutes de l'établissement...

Je m'apprêtais à le relancer quand il me prit de cours, ouvrant la bouche pour parler:

\- « Je voulais devenir écrivain... Mais bon, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie...»

Je me retournai sur le ventre, une main soutenant ma tête, légèrement penchée. J'avais repris espoir. Je pris la bouteille et bus une gorgée de whisky, la reposant ensuite sur le lit, entre nos deux corps.

\- « Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ?... »

J'avais l'air ailleurs, embrumé par l'alcool qui me maintenait dans un état d'ivresse constant à mesure que je buvais à faible gouttes.

Il but lui aussi à la bouteille, l'équivalent d'un bon shot, tenant malgré ça très bien l'alcool. Il inspira et expira profondément, comme prit d'un lourd sentiment.

\- « J'ai pas eu une chatte d'enfer, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Quand j'étais gosse je vivais dans la ville souterraine, mais ça M. J a dû te le dire tel que je le connais... Enfoiré... » Il coupa son discours et reprit, une fois plus calme. « Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Je hochais silencieusement la tête en signe d'approbation. Il poursuivit.

« Bien, tu dois donc savoir que c'est pas la joie tous les jours là en bas ? Bah t'as tout juste... »

Intérieurement j'espérai qu'il me parle de cette photo que j'avais vu dans son chevet et de ces deux personnes à qui il semblait tenir énormément. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

« J'ai grandi dans la pauvreté, la mal-bouffe, quand y avait de quoi bouffer, et les affaires pas nets... Mon quotidien c'était de voir des femmes se prostituer et des jeunes de mon âge voler de quoi se nourrir sur des marchés tenus par des femmes qui vendaient leurs mômes pour survivre. »

Je déglutis, c'était la triste vérité dont tout le monde avait conscience mais dont on espérait ne jamais être témoin, faisant passer ces faits pour de simples mirages...

« La seule chose qui me maintenait en vie c'était la lecture, en même temps y avait pas grand chose à faire là bas... C'est comme ça que je suis devenu un passionné de littérature. Et quand je suis arrivé ''ici'' je voulais absolument poursuivre dans cette voix... Et puis mon passé m'a vite rattrapé et j'ai fini par faire ce pour quoi j'avais été élevé...»

Je le fixais un instant d'une mine désolée, rongé par la tristesse de sa vie qui pourtant ressemblait à tant de récits similaires... Il dénoua son corps et s'étala un peu plus sur le lit, comme libéré d'un poids. Quoi que, à tout bien réfléchir on aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait déjà accepté sa condition de vie, que son passé était désormais derrière lui, comme s'il se voyait de l'extérieur et que cette histoire concernait un autre Levi, un Levi d'il y a dix ans...

« Ne sois pas triste pour ça, c'est des choses qui arrivent. » Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le chevet.

Soudain, je sentis un faible bruissement s'échapper de sous le lit, que Levi semblait fouiller. Et, sans trop de peine, aussitôt la main en contact avec ce qu'il cherchait, il me demanda de fermer les yeux.

Moi, bêtement et gentiment, je me laissai faire, néanmoins frustré de ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher. Ce n'est que à son top que je les rouvris, découvrant avec stupeur un paquet qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

\- « Attends mais c'est...? »

\- « Ma commande de l'autre jour ? Ouais c'est ça. »

Estomaqué, je tirais sur la bande du haut de l'enveloppe et fourrai ma main à l'intérieur. De mon souvenir, le paquet était lourd, prédisant un objet conséquent.

Je compris très vite, au touché, qu'il s'agissait de livres, restait à savoir lesquels. Mais venant de Levi, je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire.

\- « Oh bordel... T'es génial... »

Il s'agissait de Metro 2035 de Dmitri Gloukhovski, parut il y a quelques mois et que je rêvais de lire...

\- « J't'ai vu lire 2034 et j'ai vu nul part celui là, ni dans ta chambre ici ni dans ton appart'... J'en ai conclu que tu l'avais pas... »

\- « Merci Levi... C'est vraiment génial... »

Un sourire béat s'étirait sur mes lèvres, heureux comme un enfant devant mon cadeau. Jamais je n'aurai pensé recevoir quelque chose de ce genre et en de telles circonstances de la part de Levi.

J'étais si heureux qu'il m'ait fait un présent que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, et je n'avais d'ailleurs à aucun moment envisagé ce qui allait suivre.

\- « Considère ça comme le premier et le dernier cadeau que je te fais. »

Sa phrase était brève et son ton grave. Bien trop d'ailleurs pour ce qu'elle voulait dire de prime abord. Je ne la comprenais, ou du moins je ne voulais pas accepter ce qu'il supposait par là.

\- « Comment ça ? » Fis-je, désemparé.

\- « Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas comprit gamin. Toi et moi on sait très bien que ça peut pas durer. »

Son ton froid me glaça le sang, j'étais paralysé. Mes mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge, n'arrivant pas à formuler quoi que ce soit, prit entre deux sentiments contraires: la dubitation et le dénis.

\- « Explique toi... » ma voix était grésillante, j'avais lâché mon livre et fixais à présent Levi d'une mine d'incompréhension.

\- « Y a rien à expliquer; notre aventure a assez duré et il est temps d'y mettre fin. »

Je restai calme. Bien que mon sang commençait à tourner.

« J'ai entendu ta conversation avec la femme dans le train l'autre jour. La sécurité est plus renforcée et j'ai pas envie de me faire gauler. »

\- « Et tu peux me dire en quoi le fait qu'on sort ensemble dérange ? » le ton commençait à monter dangereusement.

Il grinça des dents, mon irritation était visiblement devenue contagieuse.

\- « Y a que je dois déjà m'occuper de mes arrières, j'ai pas le temps de préparer le terrain pour un gamin comme toi ! Tu l'as bien entendu, nan ? Un faux pas et c'est tout le groupe qui se fait choper ! Je peux pas me permettre de laisser quoi que ce soit interférer avec mon taf ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite, me contentant de serrer les poings. Mikasa dormait dans la pièce à côté et je savais que si je laissai ma colère ressurgir spontanément j'allais monter dans les tons et la réveiller. Ce qui ne serait clairement pas courtois et respectueux de ma part.

Concernant Levi sa voix se faisait plus sèche, mais elle ne montait pas dans les tours, restant à des décibels raisonnables. Lui aussi ne voulait pas perturber le sommeil de la brune.

Après quelques instants à soutenir son regard derrière ma tête - car je fuyais tout contact avec ses yeux - je le confrontai. J'étais rongé par la rage. Je n'avais pas l'alcool mauvais et heureusement. D'ailleurs je n'aurai très certainement pas réagit de la même manière en étant sobre, l'ivresse brouillant certaines parties de ma réflexion.

\- « Ça sert à rien de me filer un cadeau si c'est pour m'envoyer bouler quelques minutes après. Tu sais quoi ? Gardes le ; peut être que ça te redonnera envie de venir à la Fac ! »

J'aurais dû comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par là. Je n'aurai pas dû le prendre si mal. Je savais pourtant, au fond, que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Notre relation n'était pas, à aucun moment, convenue pour durer. Mais j'avais tellement mal, au fond. L'adrénaline et le fait d'être touché dans mon ego avait masqué ce sentiment. Pourtant, c'était toujours de la souffrance que je ressentais, trois jours après.

J'annonçai alors le verdict qui allait mettre un terme à notre relation.

« Et désolé d'avoir été un poids. »

Puis je descendis les escaliers, la bouteille de whisky à la main, et récupérais une couverture derrière le canapé avant de m'endormir comme une masse sur celui-ci, repensant l'espace d'un instant à ce qui venait de se produire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mikasa ne comprit pas trop pourquoi je me retrouvais sur la canapé, concluant rapidement que j'avais passé la nuit ici et non dans mon lit avec Levi, qu'elle croisa plus tard en entrant dans la salle de bain.

J'avais un énorme mal de crâne, mais pas assez pour me faire oublier les événements d'hier soir... Je fus prit d'un haut le coeur quand je vis la silhouette du noir de jais dans la cuisine. J'étais encore sous l'emprise de la colère, mais une partie en moi voulait le supplier de ne pas m'abandonner. L'une l'emporta largement sur l'autre.

Le petit déjeuné se passa dans le plus grand des calmes, un silence très pesant d'ailleurs. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait la brune; parfaitement inconnue des faits. Et elle n'en saura jamais plus.

Suite à ça nous aidions ma sœur à ranger les quelques affaires qui traînaient encore de la veille, toujours dans cette atmosphère maussade. Levi et moi n'échangions aucun mots, et pas bien plus avec Mikasa. Je me sentais d'ailleurs mal de la laisser ainsi dans le flou. Après la soirée chaleureuse que nous avions passé cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Heureusement pour nous tous, le temps passa vite et notre train était prévu à quatorze-heures quarante-sept, à Shiganshina. Je fis mes bagages, tout comme le noirâtre et regardais une dernière fois avant un moment ma chambre. Je souris paisiblement à cette vue et fermais la porte derrière moi, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

En quittant la maison familiale je ressentis comme un grand vide, j'étais resté sur le canapé pendant un long moment à fixer la place où se trouvait ma mère à l'époque, pile en face de moi, devant sa petite cuisinière. Puis je me levais et remerciais chaleureusement ma sœur tout en la serrant contre moi, bien que je sentis sa gêne à travers notre étreinte. Elle me répondit avec une faible mine d'incompréhension, me suppliant dans son fort intérieur de lui toucher quelques mots sur ce qui se passait et de stopper ses tourments. Je lui répondis en l'embrassant sur le front, jetant en arrière du plat de ma main ses mèches noires.

Passé le pas de la porte tout s'enchaîna rapidement, je ne faisais déjà plus attention à Levi, dès que mon regard croisait sa personne je ressentais une profonde envie de lui cracher tout ce qui me pesait. Assis dans le train, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il en était venu à de tels extrêmes... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait tant espérer si c'était pour me rejeter quelques semaines plus tard ? Et soudain la réponse me vint d'elle même: Levi ne m'avait jamais obligé en rien, ne m'avait jamais retenu et de nombreuses fois m'avait fait comprendre que ma présence le gênait.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit, vidé de toute mon énergie, que je récupérai dans son appartement mes quelques affaires. Je ne laissais pas paraître ma tristesse, seulement un visage détaché, le même que lui arborait au quotidien et maintenant encore. Mes bagages sur le dos, je passais le seuil de la porte.

\- « Merci de m'avoir accueilli, et de t'être occupé de moi pendant quelques temps... »

Pas plus de mots ne voulaient sortir, souffrant déjà de devoir évoquer ces événements au passé. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux profonds de Levi je crus que j'allais lui sauter dessus, pas de haine mais d'un amour profond.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ou presque. Les raisons de sa décision étaient justifiées mais c'était la manière qui me restait en travers de la gorge. Et malgré tout le mal que je pouvais me donner pour le détester une partie de moi luttait encore. Je voulais sentir son corps une dernière fois contre moi, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, passer mes doigts dans ses mèches et me perdre dans son regard. Mais seul un sentiment de frustration demeura lorsque Levi me répondit, de son éternelle voix rauque:

« De rien. Au revoir, Eren. »

* * *

Je marchais misérablement en direction de mon appartement, depuis longtemps inhabité, tel une âme en peine. Nous étions en milieu d'après midi et les rues étaient pour la plupart désertent, la majeure partie de la population profitait des fêtes de Noël en famille. J'avais donc la ville pour moi tout seul, me dirigeant au radar vers chez moi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'y étais pas rendu que j'aurai pu en oublier le trajet.

Enfin, je montais les étages à pieds, ne sentant presque plus mon épaule tant le poids de mon sac se faisait pesant et arrivais devant mon studio, épuisé moralement et physiquement. Je rêvais d'un bon bain... Si seulement j'avais eu une baignoire...

Je découvris alors une petite note glissée sous ma porte. Je l'ouvris délicatement en espérant ne pas l'abîmer et la récupérais. Je vérifiai l'expéditeur: l'adresse indiquée correspondait à celle de Sasha. Cependant, je côtoyais depuis suffisamment longtemps la châtain pour reconnaître son écriture; et ce n'était pas la sienne. Mes affaires encore sur le dos, je décidai néanmoins d'ouvrir la lettre, intrigué par son contenu. Je lis alors les premières lignes avant d'afficher une mine d'effroi. Un souffle froid me traversa l'échine et je laissai brutalement mes affaires tomber à terre, paniqué. C'était un mot d'Annie. Visiblement la militaire était venue pour me voir quelques jours auparavant et m'avait laissé ce message:

« Dis-moi Eren, ton agression; elle aurait pas un lien avec un certain Levi ? »


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est Kuroshine ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part ça peut aller, hâte de profiter de ma semaine de vacances pour me reposer et repartir de plus bel après pour la FAC ! Très peu de choses à dire sur ce chapitre à part que j'ai mis un temps dingue à l'écrire parce que je ne savais pas comment aborder la chose… En tout cas je suis contente du résultat et je vous retrouve dans un mois pour la suite. J'attends vos retours avec impatience : ça me ferait super plaisir de lui à nouveau pleins de vos jolis commentaires ! Je remercie d'ailleurs chaleureusement les personnes toujours à l'appel, c'est adorable ! Bonne lecture à vous tous et à très vite !

Chapitre 29

Je mis quelques minutes à me remettre de mes émotions. Le parquet sous mes pieds donnait l'impression de tanguer. Toujours secoué de spasmes je finis par laisser tomber mes affaires à terre et me dirigeai vers la petite table de la cuisine et m'assis en face, serrant maladroitement le morceau de papier entre mes doigts.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, puis de l'eau sur mon visage, arrivant par miracle à me remettre sur ma chaise dont l'un des pieds aurait fait croire qu'il avait été scié tant je tanguais.

J'essayai de clarifier la situation malgré mon extrême panique.

Suite à mon agression j'avais dû témoigner quant à l'identité de mon agresseur, que je décris tant bien que mal. L'enquête n'arrivait malheureusement pas à avancer, étant donné qu'Elrick avait prit la peine de ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. Ce ne fut qu'à force de recherche et surtout de la découverte de son corps dans une ruelle que la police en conclut à un réglementent de compte entre gang, au vu du passé judiciaire d'Elrick cela n'avait rien de surprenant, là encore : aucune trace d'identité sur le cadavre. Et tant mieux. Pour le coup Levi s'en était bien sorti.

Annie avait certainement dû se douter de quelque chose lors de ma conversation avec Armin et Sasha lors de la soirée chez elle. Son attention toute particulière était étrange.

 _ **Mais il n'allait rien nous arriver, si ?...**_

Toujours sous le choc, je pris en vitesse mon portable et composais le numéro de la militaire. Je n'avais absolument pas préparé mon discours à l'avance et je ne pris conscience qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je n'avais aucune idée de comment aborder la question. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, si elle voyait mon appel et me rappellerait dans tous les cas et je ne serai pas plus avancé. D'autant plus que cela serait extrêmement étrange et éveillerait peut être des soupçons.

Décidément je devenais parano.

Après une attente qui me sembla interminable, la jeune femme décrocha et je pus alors entendre sa voix éraillée à travers le haut parleur.

\- « Ouais Eren ? T'as reçu mon mot ? »

Plutôt direct comme début de discussion, mais au moins je n'avais pas besoin de faire des pieds et des mains pour aborder le sujet.

\- « Ah heu, oui ! » Bégayai-je tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui répondre.

\- « En fait j'ai pas de preuves ou quoi mais la façon dont t'en as parlé ça m'a mit la puce à l'oreille… J'crois avoir déjà entendu son nom quelque part... »

 _ **Décidément entre Armin et elle j'ai l'impression que le monde entier a déjà eu vent de lui !**_

\- « A vrai dire je le connais pas trop, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est fils d'un flic donc il m'a un peu aidé dans l'affaire. J'ai même vécu chez lui pendant un moment... Mais c'est du passé, on est plus ensemble... »

Le fait de le dire haut et fort à quelqu'un me fit un peu plus réaliser ma situation et le point de non retour que j'avais prit, ce qui était loin d'être évident à digérer.

\- « Je vois... Désolé alors. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de faire ça mais j'ai réussi à accéder à son casier. Il est quasi vierge, la seule chose de marqué c'est qu'il vient de la ville souterraine. Si jamais il devait faire un écart il serait plus vite contrôlé que la moyenne. Autre chose ? »

\- « Heu, nan... Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça... »

\- « J'ai eu ma réponse, ça me suffit. »

\- « Bon, je-je te laisse alors... » Concluais-je le cœur un peu plus léger mais pas serein pour autant.

\- « O. K. N'oublie pas d'envoyer un message à la Belle de Fontenay, ou elle risque de te faire la gueule. »

\- « J'y penserai » fis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

 _ **Je ne tarderai très certainement pas à l'appeler...**_

Je raccrochais ensuite, soupirant lourdement et bruyamment avant de lancer mon portable sur le plan de travail et de tomber lourdement sur mon lit, la tête explosée de toute part.

J'étais totalement perdu. Tiraillé entre deux sentiments. Je n'avais très franchement pas la moindre envie de couper les ponts avec Petra, ni avec Levi d'ailleurs même si cela me coûtait de l'admettre. Leur compagnie était tellement agréable que je ressentais un grand vide à l'idée de me séparer définitivement d'eux. La rousse était particulièrement douce et vive d'esprit, une vraie belette : belle, agile, fine et rusée avec son regard perçant et ses doigts délicats, elle maniait la rhétorique comme personne. Quant à Levi difficile de ne pas lui trouver des points positifs... Une intelligence hors paire, un franc parlé cinglant mais foutrement efficace et une prestance démesurée. On se demande vraiment pourquoi j'en viens à regretter ma situation initiale !

 _ **Putain mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu pour en arriver là...**_

Perdu. Ce mot revenait constamment dans mon esprit, tel un moulin à vent qui revient sur ses pas... Je commençai à regretter de les avoir connu : première phase. Si seulement j'avais décliné la demande de mon putain de prof ce jour là. Si je n'étais pas rentré dans son appartement, si je n'avais pas croisé son regard... Si seulement je n'avais pas vécu tout ce qui s'en était écoulé...

Mais voilà, comme dit le proverbe: _avec des si on aurait mit Paris en bouteille._

Je me levais difficilement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche, dans l'espoir de me détendre un peu. L'eau chaude mit un certain temps à venir en raison de ma durée d'absence et donc du fait que je ne l'ai pas utilisé durant cette période. Après plusieurs minutes à grelotter je me hâtai de mettre le jet sur ma tête, profitant pleinement de cet instant de détente, ou presque.

Phase deux: la colère. Je tapais du point contre le carrelage de la douche, arrachant au passage un bout de peau, laissant derrière une traînée de sang.

Que Levi veuille mettre fin à notre relation c'est une chose, qu'il décide de le faire dans ma maison d'enfance, un soir de Noël et après m'avoir offert un cadeau en est une autre ! Je savais bien que le tact et la délicatesse n'était pas son fort mais... Merde quoi ! J'avais si peu d'importance à ses yeux ? Il me considérait tant comme une merde pour me lâcher de cette façon ?! De quel droit est-ce qu'il s'était permis de me traiter comme ça ? Il fallait vraiment être là dernière des pourritures pour offrir un paquet à quelqu'un pour mieux le plaquer deux minutes après ! Il me prenait pour un gosse à qui il suffit de donner un bonbon pour mieux faire passer une nouvelle ?! Remarque, c'est toujours comme ça qu'il m'avait considéré...

Pas une fois je n'avais bronché, pas une fois je ne lui avais demandé de faire d'efforts pour...

Pour quoi en fait ? Et pour qui ? Pour un gamin dont il se fout royalement ? Pour une relation à laquelle il n'avait jamais crû...? Qui l'intriguait juste ?...

Phase trois: la tristesse.

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues, mes membres tremblaient et ma poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement. J'avais terriblement mal au cœur, comme si l'on y plantait des cloues et qu'il s'était mis à saigner. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais que notre relation prenne fin. Ne plus pouvoir discuter avec lui, dormir à ses côtés, juste... ne plus sentir sa présence me paraissait quelque chose d'inconcevable.

Trois mois. C'était le temps que notre relation avait durée. Trois mois d'une relation charnelle et d'une excitation quotidienne. De moments de plaisirs intenses couplés à une haine et une rivalité certaine. Extrême dans tout, même dans les moments les plus banales. Extrême et intense... Deux mots qui qualifiaient si bien ce que j'avais vécu pendant ces trois mois. C'était si court; qu'est ce que ça vaut une liaison de quelques semaines ! Et pourtant j'étais encore capable de décrire la moindre de nos journées ensemble, de sentir comme s'il me touchait en ce moment ses grandes mains caressant mon corps jusqu'à descendre au creux de mes reins.

J'éclatais en sanglot. En trois mois j'avais aimé comme jamais jusqu'à présent le beau noir de jais qu'étais Levi, d'une telle manière que ma vie en serait à jamais marquée…

Je restai ainsi sous l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne saurai dire combien, et je m'en fichais. Après tout, quand bien même ma facture d'eau serait astronomique, je n'avais pas élu domicile ici depuis des mois; ça ne faisait que rattraper mon retard...

À peine je fus sorti de la salle de bain, les yeux rougis, que je m'affalai à nouveau sur mon lit. Je me retournai alors vers mon téléphone et vis qu'il y a avait deux appels manqués et quatre messages.

Sans réelle surprise je constatai qu'il s'agissait de Sasha Braus. Annie avait très certainement dû lui parler de moi et de ma rupture et – comme une flèche – la châtain devait s'être emparée de son téléphone pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle avait tenté de me joindre et il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors : elle ne risquait donc pas de débarquer chez moi. D'autant plus que je n'aurai pas eu le courage de l'accueillir, je n'avais qu'une envie: dormir. Ou du moins faire en sorte que le temps passe plus vite.

Mon téléphone sonna. Et une fois de plus c'était un appel de la fan de patates. Je n'avais pas envie de décrocher, mais je supporterai encore moins l'idée de lui mettre un vent. Elle qui a toujours été là pour moi, au même titre qu'Armin, c'était comme si je piétinais ces heures à m'épauler, à tenter vainement de me faire penser à autre chose, à me faire relativiser, et pire encore : je piétinais ses sentiments. Aussi j'appuyai du bout du doigt sur le bouton vert et laissais mon portable non loin de mon oreille, tout en gardant le haut parleur désactivé. Par expérience je savais que je n'aurai pas du mal à l'entendre...

\- « Allô... »

\- « T'es chez toi ? »

Pas de réponses.

\- « Eren Jeager, est ce que tu es chez toi ? » Fit-elle d'un ton insistant.

Je soupirai lourdement et lui répondis, d'une voix détachée:

« Ouais, étalé sur mon lit. »

\- « OK. Tu bouges pas. »

Et elle raccrocha.

Si je me doutais qu'elle allait débarquer chez moi après cet appel ? Très honnêtement ? Oui. Elle était suffisamment folle pour le faire et ces paroles ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

J'avais donc eu tout le temps nécessaire pour me préparer mentalement à sa venue, qui promettait d'être... Disons, dynamique.

Au final, elle n'avait même pas attendu mon appel pour prendre un train... Sûrement le dernier de la journée.

* * *

Sasha, de sa grande discrétion, se faisait entendre dès l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je n'eus donc aucun mal à la stopper net tandis que sa main allait certainement rencontrer la porte de l'appartement.

\- « C'est ouvert... »

Je l'entendis grommeler derrière la porte, coupée dans son élan, avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre d'une poigne de fer, manquant de la faire se claquer contre le mur. Elle entra comme une furie dans la pièce sombre, dont la seule source de lumière provenait de l'applique à l'entrée.

\- « Fait pas chaud ici… »

\- « J'ai pas allumé le chauffage »

\- « T'aurais peut être dû. »

\- « Si j'avais su que tu venais… »

\- « Bah heureusement que je suis venue alors : tu serais mort de froid sinon ! » Poursuivit elle avec nervosité.

Elle se dirigea vers le chauffage et ouvrit les vannes, faisant ainsi chauffer la pièce tout en douceur le temps de quelques vingtaines de minutes – mon appartement n'étant pas très grand cela ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps – puis elle s'installa face à moi, sur le bord du lit. Elle lâcha son sac sur les draps et sortit une bouteille de Whisky qu'elle me lança sans même voir si j'étais en mesure de la réceptionner.

\- « On fête quelque chose ? » Demandai-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- « Tu parles plus quand t'es bourré ! »

J'écarquillai mes yeux, sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis mon regard jongla entre la bouteille et la châtain, qui se trouvait déjà devant les fourneaux de ma cuisine. Elle prit un rouleau d'essuies-tout avant de récupérer dans l'entrée deux boîtes en carton que je n'avais pas remarqué, comme j'étais étalé sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins, et ce dès son arrivée.

Elle se posa ensuite en tailleur sur le lit avant d'ouvrir les fameuses boîtes: deux pizzas, une reine et une bolognaise.

\- « Manges. » Pesta-t-elle, son premier morceau entre ses mains.

Je me contentais de la fixer, assez dubitatif, pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps de comprendre son manège.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Elle redressa la tête, rouge de colère, ses pupilles à peine visibles, et mordit à grandes dents dans ce qui restait de sa part de pizza avant de m'en enfourner une de force dans le fond de ma gorge.

Je me débattis alors avec la châtain et commençais à lui donner des coups dans le ventre afin qu'elle me lâche. Mais c'était loin d'être gagné ! Sasha était une véritable teigne et du moment qu'elle était dans cet état il était impossible de la raisonner, quand bien même elle recevait des coups elle ne lâchait rien: un vrai Pitbull.

Je finis par avaler difficilement un morceau de la pizza, le restant tomba – fort heureusement – sur la boîte en carton et non sur mon lit.

\- « T'es complètement hystérique ! » Lui fis-je remarquer tandis qu'elle avait tranquillement reprit son repas, me laissant à moitié m'étouffer.

\- « Bois du whisky, ça va passer... »

\- « Putain mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi ?! Tu démarques chez moi sans prévenir, tu m'obliges à bouffer, tu m'engueules, et pour couronner le tout tu m'incites à boire ?! »

\- « Et toi alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! J't'ai jamais vu avec une tronche pareille ! »

\- « C'est vrai qu'avant de te pointer ici t'avais vachement l'occasion de voir ma tête ! »

Elle ne sut quoi me répondre, préférant se taire et détourner la tête pour fuir mon regard. Un court silence s'installa entre nous, que je brisai rapidement, me redressant afin de me trouver dans la même position qu'elle. Ma voix se fit plus grave.

\- « C'est Annie qui te l'a dit, hein ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne vint. Autre silence. Puis elle se décida enfin à m'avouer le fond de sa pensée.

\- « Annie m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que tu avais l'air anéantie. Et tu sais qu'elle ne se trompe jamais... Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. »

\- « Et en toute logique tu t'es dit que t'allais débarquer chez moi à l'improviste ? »

Elle n'approuva pas mes paroles. Sûrement se rendait elle compte que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure réaction à avoir dans ce genre de situation et qu'elle aurait peut être dû y réfléchir avant.

\- « Elle m'a juste dit: "vas voir Eren, il a pas l'air d'aller bien". J'ai tout de suite pensé à quelque chose de grave. »

Je compris alors qu'Annie ne lui avait pas parlé de ma rupture avec Levi, ce qui aurait été sympathique de préciser, cela aurait évité à la châtain de s'inquiéter "pour rien". Quoi que la militaire, bien que très froide et détachée de prime abord, est en fait quelqu'un d'avenant et qui masque souvent ses bonnes actions en concours de circonstances ou purs hasards. Sasha n'avait pas tort quand elle disait qu'elle ne se trompait jamais...

 _ **Cette espèce de folle blonde...**_

\- « C'est déjà moins fort que "anéantie". »

\- « C'est que tu t'es pas vu... Et avec ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers temps j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter! »

\- « Et bien je te rassure tout de suite, dis-je tout en m'étalant sur le lit, la bouteille ouverte près de ma bouche, c'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses, ça n'implique pas un couteau dans le ventre... »

\- « Pour que t'ai autant l'air d'un cadavre faudrait au moins que t'en ai vu un ! »

\- « Mon état implique une personne qui ressemble à un cadavre... »

\- « Jean va très bien... » Répondit elle spontanément, ce qui – en d'autres circonstances – m'aurait beaucoup fait rire.

\- « Arrête Sasha... J'ai pas une tête à rire là... »

Elle m'observa avec peine, me suppliant du regard. Je détestais la voir avec cette mine dévastée.

\- « Dis moi ce qui t'arrive Eren, tu vois bien que t'es pas dans ton état normal... »

Elle posa sa petite main pâle sur mon avant bras avec beaucoup de douceur, peut être avait elle compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien par la force.

Je bus encore une gorgée, l'alcool me montant déjà au niveau du nez. Décidément je buvais un peu trop en ce moment...

\- « J'ai rompu avec Levi. » Lui avouais-je d'un air détaché.

L'annonce eut comme un effet d'énorme masse qui s'abattait sur les épaules de ma camarade de toujours. Elle peina à trouver ses mots, les chercha, tenta de rassembler ses pensées et finalement me demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux :

« _Tu_ as rompu avec lui ou _lui_ avec toi ? »

\- « Rhaa tu pinailles ! Y'a pas de différence ! C'est pas ça la question... »

Elle me fixa d'un air dubitatif.

\- « Aucune différence, hein ? Eren, pas toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre dans le même panier deux expressions qui n'ont clairement pas la même signification ! »

\- « Est-ce que c'est vraiment si important que ça ?! »

\- « Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi t'as autant l'air dévasté si c'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette rupture ? »

Une seule option s'offrait à moi : la fuite.

\- « Lâches moi Sasha. » Lui lançais-je simplement, à bout de force.

Je fermai les yeux et l'ignorai pendant un moment. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler avec elle, parce que... Parce que moi même je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette séparation.

Je l'entendais soupirer derrière moi. Elle resta ainsi figée pendant un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle se rendit à l'évidence que je ne comptais pas me retourner vers elle se résolue. Elle prit la bouteille de whisky et la remit dans son sac, sans un bruit. Je l'entendis ranger ses affaires avec précipitation et me retournai soudain.

\- « Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

\- « Je rentre chez moi ! »

Moment d'incompréhension.

\- « En train ? » Demandai-je. « J'pensais que le dernier était y a une heure... »

\- « C'est le cas. Je rentre à pieds. »

J'écarquillai les yeux à sa remarque; comment ça ? Elle se rendait compte au moins de la bêtise de ses paroles ? Sans parler de l'heure qu'il était et de la distance qu'elle avait à parcourir, dans le froid qui plus est ?

\- « T'es complètement folle. » Lui assénai-je, les sourcils froncés devant son caractère trempé.

\- « Ouais. Et ça m'est égal. »

Au début je n'avais pas l'intention de l'arrêter. Pour moi tous mes tourments prendraient fin si elle s'en allait. Autant dire que depuis quelques minutes maintenant je n'attendais que ça.

Et puis après plusieurs secondes à l'observer ranger ses affaires je me ravisais, me rendant soudain compte qu'elle avait vraiment fait le déplacement uniquement dans le but de m'aider et non pas pour me couler. C'était vraiment très maladroit de ma part que de l'envoyer balader comme ça.

Bon, faut dire que le fait de me forcer la main n'aide pas trop mais... Elle était plein de bonnes intentions, au fond !

Je la retins en tirant légèrement sur la manche de sa chemise et lui marmonnai, d'une voix fatiguée:

« Reste ici. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Je supporte pas l'idée de parler de ça avec toi, mais je supporte encore moins le fait de te laisser partir comme ça dans la nature. »

Elle stoppa ses mouvements.

\- « Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je sais que dans ce genre de situations on a pas forcément envie d'en parler parce que ça fait remonter pleins de choses mais... Le fait d'en discuter ça va te faire du bien. T'as pas besoin d'avoir des idées très claires juste... Parles moi… »

Elle avait repris une voix douce et claire comme elle le faisait très rarement, elle non plus ne savait plus sur quel pieds danser.

Je l'invitais à s'asseoir près de moi après s'être passé un coup sous l'eau et s'être mise un peu plus à l'aise dans une tenue plus décontractée. Une fois ceci fait je décidai de mettre une petite musique de fond sur mon portable, la musique ayant la capacité de faire ressortir les émotions. Du moins c'est ce que je pense. Nous finîmes nos parts de pizza respectives et ce fut elle qui débuta la conversation.

Elle me parla de ses relations amoureuses, qui étaient au plus bas. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'était engagée auprès de personne, pas même le coup d'un soir, se sentant très peu à l'aise avec ce genre de pratique. C'était d'ailleurs très gênant de parler de ce genre de chose avec mon amie d'enfance. Mais l'alcool nous désinhibait suffisamment pour que je continue de l'écouter parler, ce fut seulement le lendemain que je repensais à notre échange.

Au bout de deux heures la bouteille était à moitié vide.

\- « Et toi alors, avec Levi ? Comment... C'était ? »

Le choc dû à cet emploi à l'imparfait passé, je lui racontais alors ma rencontre avec le noir de jais, et ce dans les moindres détails. Sa beauté qui m'avait directement frappé. Son charme incroyable et sa prestance attrayante. J'expliquais ensuite les événements qui en découlèrent, tout en omettant bien sûr de lui parler de ses activités peu légales. J'avais beau être complètement torché je réussissais malgré tout et ce quelque soit mon degré d'alcoolémie à garder la tête sur les épaules.

Je lui fis part de nos rencontres, de nos échanges, de notre première fois ensemble aussi, et évidement du Noël que nous avions passé ensemble en lui précisant bien les endroits par lesquels nous étions passés lors de notre visite à Shiganshina.

Je n'omis pas de toucher quelque mots sur Petra, qui représentait une femme importante à mes yeux, ainsi que le repas que j'avais partagé avec elle. Là encore, aucun mots sur ses activités ou même son agression. Ainsi je ne pus parler d'Hanji ni d'M.J sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- « Et vous avez fait quoi du coup à Noël ? » Questionna-t-elle, sentant le whisky à trois mètres à la ronde.

Je lui répondis de façon on ne peut plus claire: il m'avait offert un cadeau, puis il m'avait plaqué. Simple, rapide, concis. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de satisfaire la châtain.

\- « Depuis quand on offre un cadeau à quelqu'un avant de lui annoncer que l'on souhaite se séparer...? »

\- « Demande à Levi ! » lui répondis-je tout bêtement, n'ayant moi même pas la réponse.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir un moment, continuant cependant à descendre la bouteille de _Ballantine_ _s_. Puis elle déglutit et formula quelques mots sur ma situation:

« Écoutes, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Levi mais de ce que tu me racontes... Il n'était sûrement pas aussi engagé dans votre relation que toi tu pouvais l'être et puis... Eren ça fait même pas quatre mois que vous étiez ensemble ! Je sais que c'est pas évident parce qu'il était spécial mais fais toi peut être une raison... »

\- « Je sais pas Sasha... Je sais pas... » Murmurai-je seulement, à bout de souffle.

Mes yeux gonflés et rougis par mes lèvres n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur état habituel que de nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, avant que je n'éclates en sanglant, en silence. Je n'émettais aucun sons, seul un reniflement régulier à cause des larmes et de temps à autre un faible grognement. Mes dents du bas s'enfonçaient dans ma lèvre, maigre tentative de ne pas éclater en mille morceaux.

Ma réaction ne manqua pas à la vue de la châtain qui s'approcha alors de moi à tâtons, très peu habitué à me voir pleurer de la sorte. À croire que je n'étais composé que d'un cœur de pierre.

Elle me prit alors avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable dans ses petits bras. Bien moins robustes que ceux de ma sœur mais plus fermes que ceux de la douce Petra. Je pouvais ressentir toute l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour moi dans son étreinte qu'elle appuya de délicates caresses dans mon dos.

Et c'est ainsi que je me laissais aller dans ses bras, pleurant comme un bébé ma rupture avec le noir de jais.

* * *

La réveil le lendemain fut des plus ardus. À peine avais-je ouvert les yeux que la réalité me rattrapa et me fit passer l'envie de me lever. Si j'étais totalement défaitiste je dirais même que l'envie de vivre s'en était également allé. Mon manque fut grand quand je remarquais qu'à mes côtés personne ne se tenait. Levi en premier bien sûr mais la réalité me rattrapa bien tôt et balaya mes craintes quant à son absence. En revanche la non présence de la jeune femme qui avait passé la soirée à mes côtés était plus perturbante. Je me souviens que peu de temps après mon craquage – appelons ça comme ça – je m'étais endormi, épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré, et qu'elle était restée à côté de moi pour me border.

Ce n'est que quand je vis la petite note à sa supposée place que je compris: contrairement à moi elle n'avait pas le moindre jour de congé et elle était malheureusement retournée en cours. Une chance qu'elle ne commence pas bien tôt non plus, sans quoi elle aurait été en retard.

Je me rendormie alors, dans l'espoir de me réveiller sous un meilleur jour, ou qui sait; une meilleure étoile.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour bonsoir à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre qui est déjà le trentième ! Très peu de choses à dire dessus à part que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire au vu des fêtes de fin d'années et de mes partiels. Mais je suis très contente de vous le faire lire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes, un joyeux Noël, une bonne année et surtout de profiter de vos proches autant que possible. À bientôt !

Kuroshine.

* * *

Chapitre 30

Le reste de ma semaine se passa dans le plus grand des calmes. D'abord vidé de toute énergie, je me repris vite en main en songeant au fait que mes partiels approchaient et que dès la rentrée les hostilités recommençaient. Aussi je passais les trois quart de mon temps à réviser mes cours, à faire des fiches, à apprendre des termes variés comme la diphtonguaison, la syncope, le triangle articulatoire... Sans compter de nombreuses analyses d'œuvres dont les résumés me donnaient un mal de chien...

J'alternais entre des phases où mon taux de concentration était intense, avec des moments d'absence où plus rien n'avait de sens. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire en attendant la reprise des cours. Autant dire que je passais les trois quarts de mon temps sur mon bureau, seul. De toutes façons rien ni personne ne m'attendait...

Bien évidement je n'oubliais pas de "vivre" - bien qu'il était plus question dans ce cas précis de survie - et passais parfois dans un supermarché ou dans la bibliothèque où travaillait Marco afin de compléter mes cours. J'appris par la même occasion que le patron de la librairie serait ravi de m'embaucher de nouveau et qu'il attendait mon retour avec impatience. Je remerciais chaleureusement le bronzé avant de retourner chez moi, plonger mon nez dans les fiches de révisions.

Mon bureau était envahis de tasses de café vide, à mesure que j'avançais dans mes révisions.

J'avais l'esprit tant occupé que je ne pensais qu'à peine à Levi ou à Petra. Pourtant de tant à autres mon esprit croisait leur chemin et je me mettais à me poser de nombreuses questions concernant leurs occupations en cet instant. Sûrement devaient ils être occupé avec leur activités au sein du gang. Quoi que je ne savais absolument pas en quoi consistait exactement leur travail, ni même quelle part de leur temps cela leur prenait. Tout m'était tellement étranger ... Et cela le resterait...

Je posai mon stylo sur la table et vins m'asseoir à la petite fenêtre de ma chambre, les yeux dans le vide. J'avais légèrement ouvert celle-ci, l'air hivernal refroidissant mon cerveau bouillonnant, et ce pendant l'espace de plusieurs minutes que je ne vis pas passer.

Quel serait leur avenir, à l'un comme à l'autre ? Et celui du gang entier ? Y avait-t-il seulement un futur au sein de ce genre d'organisation...? Certainement pas...

Leur travail avait beau avoir l'air d'être un peu plus chic que celui donné dans un gang de rue classique, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de ressort professionnel pour autant. Et encore c'était un euphémisme; au contraire la seule chose plus certaine était le séjour en prison. Parce que même si le cadre semblait réservé à une clientèle plutôt oisive, bien loin des adolescents de cités qui cherchent simplement à se défoncer avec de la lessive en poudre, l'activité n'en restait pas moins illégale.

Mais alors, si les risques étaient si grands, ni avait il aucune personne qui se soit un jour désisté de son poste pour un avenir plus certain ? Une question se souleva alors en moi: était ce seulement envisageable ? Petra et Levi avaient ils seulement une chance de pouvoir sortir de ce cercle mafieux ?... La réponse était tout autant incertaine que leur avenir...

Chassant très vite cette réflexion de ma tête, je me remis au travail. Il n'était pas nécessaire de penser à ça, ni pour le moment, ni jamais. Je ne risquais pas de les revoir de si tôt. Ou plutôt disons que la prochaine fois que j'allais rendre visite à Petra ce serait pour lui annoncer que le noirâtre et moi avions coupés les ponts et que fatalement il adviendrait la même chose entre elle et moi. Ça n'allait pas être chose aisé, la rousse étant particulièrement gentille et agréable la séparation promettait d'être compliquée...

Nouvel an approchait, et avec lui de gros flocons de neiges tombaient tous les jours du ciel, de quoi bloquer des routes entières. Ainsi lorsqu'Armin m'invita à passer la soirée chez lui je pus facilement décliner son offre. Non pas que je ne voulais pas le voir lui en particulier mais que je ne me sentais tout simplement pas d'humeur à passer du temps avec quelqu'un. La solitude m'allait très bien. Surtout en cette période de révision.

Et c'est dans cette atmosphère de solitude que je passais mon réveillon, à répondre à des dizaines de messages de bonne année.

Et qu'est ce qu'elle commençait bien !

Mes journées de vacances se ressemblèrent tant que je fus soulagé de savoir que mes cours reprenaient, et avec eux un emploi du temps tout nouveau que j'avais eu du mal à agencer. Mais bon, avec les années ont fini par avoir l'expérience des horaires de FAC...

Sans rentrer dans les détails les deux semaines suivantes se ressemblaient tout autant, seule différence: le contenu de l'examen ! Le plus dur étant pour moi l'histoire... Premièrement parce que le prof - que je n'ai plus besoin de présenter - était un somnifère ambulant, et deuxièmement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'histoire classique, mais celle de la langue française ! Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas que des dates à retenir... Malheureusement...

A la fin de cette bataille je devais bien avouer que j'étais fier d'avoir autant révisé, quand bien même je ne sentais plus ni mes doigts ni mon cerveau.

Durant ces deux semaines je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Levi n'était pas présent. Allait-il rattraper ses examens ou refaire son année ? Aucune idée, et ça m'était égal.

Du moins c'est ce que j'aurai voulu croire...

La vérité c'est que je n'avais pas arrêté de cogiter sur son absence, sur ses études, sur le fait que si je n'avais pas eu cette attitude envers lui il y aurait probablement assisté puisque je l'y aurais poussé.

Je trouvais ça tellement rageant de voir qu'un gars avec autant de culture puisse foutre sa vie en l'air à cause de ses activités... Bien que son passé ne l'y aidait pas non plus...

Je pus tenir encore quelque jours ainsi, mais les examens passés ma tête pensa sans cesse au noir de jais.

Une fois, alors que ma journée avait été bien remplie, je m'assoupis dès mon arrivée à mon appartement, froid comme à l'accoutumé. C'est alors que je me mis à rêver de Levi.

J'étais à son appartement, dans son salon précisément, et nos lèvres se rencontraient furieusement. J'avais déjà perdu mon T-shirt tandis que mes mains s'abandonnaient dans le dos du noirâtre. Je lâchai un gémissement de plaisir quand il me plaqua contre le fauteuil du salon et lorsqu'il se mit à me chevaucher avec fougue. Mes mains se lièrent à l'arrière de son cou tandis que ses lèvres taquinaient mon torse.

Plusieurs râles de désirs plus tard, Levi se retrouva la tête entre mes jambes. Cette simple vision aurait pû me faire venir tant il était sexy avec ses yeux gris profond.

Et soudain, quand nos regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois; je me réveillai, en sueur.

Je poussais un grognement de frustration avant de constater que cette vision n'avait pas eu de l'effet sur moi qu'uniquement dans mon rêve...

Il s'en suivit que je dus soulager mon érection à l'aide de mes doigts. La tristesse de cette situation m'apparus d'un coup aux yeux...

D'abord gêné, je finis par fermer les yeux tout en imaginant qu'il s'agissait des doigts de Levi qui parcouraient mon membre. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes durant lesquels je gémissais le nom de mon ancien amant qui caressait ma peau, pour que je finisse par venir dans un râle, étouffé par mon coussin.

Je restais dans le flou pendant un moment, songeur. Je pensais à Levi... A notre ancienne relation, à... À quel point j'étais éperdument amoureux de lui. Et sans trop comprendre pourquoi je me mis à lâcher une larme, alors que je m'endormais, épuisé.

Un jour alors, vers la mi janvier, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net et de me rendre chez M. J. S'il y en avait bien un qui pouvait me donner des renseignements sur le gang c'était bien lui.

Si je me souvenais bien son Q. G se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un hangar désaffecté, à l'abri des regards.

J'espérai seulement que Levi ne se trouve pas là bas au moment où j'y serai. Quand bien même il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive au vu de son amour pour l'informateur.

Aller jusque là bas ne fut pas une tâche facile, il faisait un froid incroyable et le trajet n'était pas aussi évident que lorsque j'y étais allé à dos de moto avec Levi. Le trajet était bien plus long et il faisait bien moins chaud. Ça et le fait que je ne connaissais pas exactement le chemin. Autant dire que j'allais certainement me perdre dans le froid. De quoi me faire abandonner à plusieurs reprises.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à tourner dans le vent hivernal, je finis par reconnaître une certaine porte de hangar. Et sans trop vouloir m'avancer il m'a semblé qu'il s'agissait du Q. G d'M. J.

Je réalisais alors soudainement que ses "fouines" - comme il les appelle si bien - ne me laisseraient sûrement pas rentrer comme dans un moulin, mais au final je chassai vite cette pensée de mon esprit: M. J devait déjà être au courant de ma présence. Aucun doute la dessus. Et puis, j'étais toujours le stagiaire de Levi, non ?

Je frappais donc à la porte, avec un air assuré que trahissait cependant une certaine boule au ventre.

Je n'avais pas eu à attendre longtemps, juste le temps de replacer ma main le long de mon corps et la petite trappe au dessus de la porte s'ouvrit.

\- " C'est pour ?" me questionna une jeune fille dont seul les yeux bleus azur dépassaient, légèrement maquillés.

\- "Je suis le stagiaire du caporal chef Levi, il m'envoit voir M. J"

Elle eut un air grave, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et me reprit.

\- "Pour toi ce sera caporal chef M. J ! Mais bon... Venant du caporal chef Levi cela ne m'étonne pas beaucoup... Rentres, il t'attend."

Et comme par hasard il était au courant ! J'aurai bien aimé savoir comment...

Je la remerciai tandis qu'elle me conduisit jusqu'à la pièce principale, à travers les couloirs défraîchis du repère. Vu le prestige du gang, il paraissait étonnant qu'un tel lieu puisse être le Q. G des informateurs. Quoi que si j'en jugeais par le caractère d'M. J, il ne devait pas être du genre à aimer tout ce qui brillait... Et puis, rien de mieux pour des fouines que d'être tapis dans l'ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans surprise l'intérieur n'avait pas changé, les mêmes échafaudages jalonnaient les murs avec un effectif tout aussi important que la dernière fois que j'étais venu, à croire qu'ils ne se reposaient jamais... Au vu de l'heure ce n'était pas trop étonnant non plus. Je venais de terminer mes cours et il était vingt heures quarante - foutu CM de linguistique -, heure à laquelle les petites fouines se levaient pour se mettre à la chasse aux infos.

La jeune fille devant moi se déplaçait avec une grande habilité. Lieu idéal pour mettre en pratique ses talents d'acrobate, elle s'accrochait et jonglait sur les échafaudages pour vérifier des ordinateurs ça et là. C'était un spectacle assez intéressant à voir, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivé devant la "chambre" d'M.J, là elle se présenta à lui et m'introduisit par la même occasion.

" Mina au rapport M. J, y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir: le "toutou" de monsieur Levi ! "

Assis sur sa fameuse chaise de gamer, il se tourna vers moi, laissant son casque glisser sur sa nuque.

-" Hey Eren ! Comment vas tu ? C'est Levi qui t'envoie ?" dit-il de son air habituellement enjoué.

-" Oui, il aurait quelque questions à te poser"

Le regard que je lui lançais ne laissait aucun doute: je bluffais, et j'espérai qu'il morde à l'hameçon.

Il me fixa un court instant avec son regard inquisiteur. Puis il dirigea son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Tu veux bien nous ramener de quoi boire Mina ? "

Son ton était suffisamment puissant pour que la jeune fille ne pose pas d'avantage de question et s'en aille, ne manquant pas de me jeter un regard interrogatif en passant le rideau.

Une fois la brune partie, je m'apprêtais à poser ma requête au noirâtre quand il m'interrompit.

" Alors, ta relation avec Levi... Comment se porte-t-elle ? "

Je laissai apparaître une mine songeuse qui traduisait ma fausse incompréhension. Était-il déjà au courant ou prêchait il le faux pour savoir le vrai ?

" Ahhh pas d'ça avec moi Eren. Ici: c'est moi le maître des infos..."

Je décidai de ne pas jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps, mieux valait tout lui avouer tant que Mina était occupée ailleurs.

\- "Je vois que tes fouines sont bien renseignées..."

\- "Oh pas tant que ça... Celle-ci vient de moi ! Tu sais si j'ai autant de subordonné c'est pas pour me tourner les pouces. C'est juste que certaines infos plus dures à dénicher me prennent plus de temps. Mais c'est déjà plus rapide que n'importe quel autre réseau existant. "

-" Mieux que les flics ? "

Il étouffa un rire avant de taper quelques codes sur son ordi, me tournant le dos l'espace d'un instant avant de revenir à moi.

-" Ridicule, moi et mes adorables fouines on te ravage tout le réseau en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. "

-" Parfait ! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider alors !" Riais-je d'un air malicieux.

\- "Jolie... Mais tout a un prix... Tu penses pouvoir payer..?"

Je songeais un labs de temps à sa requête... Je ne savais très sincèrement pas si ce que j'allais lui proposer serait suffisant. Mais c'était bien la seule chose que je possédais qui avait une chance de jouer en ma faveur. Aussi je me lançais à corps perdu, priant ma bonne étoile d'être au rendez-vous.

\- J'ai pas d'infos en particulier à te donner, et je pense que rien de ce que je sais t'es inconnu...

Il haussa un sourcil, s'apprêtant à me réprimander. Or, je réussis à le couper dans sa lancée et poursuivis, d'une voix plus élevée.

"... En revanche je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu voudras ! N'importe quelle tâche, du moment que ça ne met pas la vie de qui que ce soit en danger."

Il sembla hésiter un moment. Sans doute ne voyait il aucun avantage à m'avoir sous la main; je n'étais qu'un jeune homme lambda après tout. Pourtant c'est sur ce postulat que se basait la suite de mon plan, autant dire que je n'avais pas le droit d'essuyer un refus. Il réfléchit encore, et plus le temps s'écoulait plus je songeais au fait que Mina ne tarderait pas à venir.

Quand enfin j'entendis des talons claquer contre les escalier en métal, M. J quitta ses pensées et me répondit, d'une voix rieuse:

"C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd !"

Il me tendit alors sa main, que je fixai un court moment avant de joindre la mienne, la présence de la brune m'ayant rappelé à la réalité. Il exerça une faible pression avant de me rendre ma main et de s'emparer de la tasse de café fumante que Mina lui tendait. Il se tourna alors vers elle tandis qu'il me fit signe de me poser sur le canapé.

"Mina ma chère, j'ai à parler avec ce gosse, tu veux bien reprendre l'affaire ?" sa voix était à la fois mielleuse et emplie de dureté, ce qui ne laissait à la subalterne aucune marge de réponse.

Pourtant elle me lança une nouvelle fois un vif regard et tenta de se justifier auprès du noirâtre:

" Mais Caporal chef M. J c'est-"

-" C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici... Et j'aimerai que tu nous laisses" Il n'éleva pas la voix, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses insistances en disaient suffisamment long pour convaincre la brune.

Aussi elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans me laisser un dernier coup d'œil en signe de mise en garde. Je la suivis du regard et me retournai en direction de l'informateur, affichant une mine à la fois impressionnée et suspicieuse.

\- "Tes hommes tiennent vraiment à toi"

\- "Que veux tu... Ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils veulent à tout prix garantir ma sûreté. D'ailleurs Mina n'était pas la seule à veiller sur nous."

Je scrutai alors énergiquement les environs à la recherche d'éventuelles fouines, mais ne vis rien malgré mon extrême concentration.

J'entendis le rire sourd de mon interlocuteur avant qu'il ne me fasse signe de regarder en sa direction.

Croyant qu'il allait m'aider à identifier les espions je ne me fis pas prier pour croiser son regard. Or il leva simplement les épaules.

\- "Elles sont déjà toutes parties." affirma t-il avec détachement.

Je fus un peu déçu de sa réponse, mais non moins heureux de pouvoir m'entretenir seul avec lui. Nos yeux se croisèrent et aussitôt il me tendit une tasse de café et rentra dans le vif du sujet:

"Alors, comment se porte mon petit Levi ? Ça fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu me voir, mais je crois savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas trop... En revanche Petra se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi depuis le temps qu'elle ne t'a pas vu"

" Elle t'a parlé de moi ?" fis-je tout en trempant mes lèvres dans la tasse couleur acier.

\- "Très brièvement... C'était pas le sujet de sa visite."

\- "Elle va bien ?"

Il était vrai que cela faisait plus d'un mois que je n'avais donné aucun signe de vie. La pauvre ne devait rien comprendre à mon soudain mutisme.

\- "Je pense oui. C'est une employée très performante et serviable. Elle a beau ne pas être informatrice elle remplie de temps à autre des petites missions pour moi."

Sa main attrapa d'un geste vif sa sourie et glissa pendant l'espace de quelques secondes sur le bureau. Il modifia un certain nombre de données et tapa par moment sur son clavier avec fougue. Enfin, il revint à moi, plantant ses yeux verts chat dans les miens.

Je devais agir, M. J commençait dangereusement à mener la conversation.

\- "Du coup... Je voulais savoir" bégayai-je, ne sachant pas trop bien comment poursuivre de manière naturelle cet échange.

Il leva un sourcil en signe d'intérêt. S'il avait été un chien ses oreilles se seraient sans doute dressées à ma demande.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est possible de quitter le gang ?"

Il sembla réfléchir très franchement à ma question. Lui mieux que quiconque avait les réponses adéquates à mes doutes. Restait à savoir si ce qu'il allait me proposer me satisferait.

Après une longue inspiration, il prit une mine grave. Aussitôt mon cœur se serra un peu plus dans ma poitrine alors que celui ci tambourinait déjà fortement contre mon torse.

\- "Tu veux partir ? Rien ne te retient tu sais"

\- "Moi non, mais si des membres veulent quitter le groupe... Est-ce qu'ils en ont les moyens ?"

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un instant un blanc entre nous.

\- "Tu sais Eren, rentrer dans un gang c'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère. Quand on s'engage c'est rarement par choix. Crois moi que si j'avais pu m'éviter d'y rentrer je l'aurai fait. Malheureusement je suis non seulement une pièce du puzzle mais en plus j'en suis l'un des membres instigateur."

Je le laissais parler, ne trouvant de toute façon aucun élément de contradiction pour le reprendre.

" Et c'est la même chose pour Levi et Petra: ils n'ont aucun moyen de sortir de là. Tout simplement parce qu'on a rien qui nous attend. Que l'insécurité nous gagne une fois sorti."

Il avança sur sa chaise et commença à discuter avec plus de proximité. Une proximité qui était tout sauf rassurante. Son ton était calme, assez mélancolique même.

\- "On s'en sort rarement dans ce milieu. En général on y reste. Bien que tu as dû t'en rendre compte la plus part de nos membres sont pas des ados qui ont plaqué leurs études pour vendre du shit et se faire du fric. Une grande partie pourrait se barrer et reprendre sa vie sans problème. Mais nos activités nous rattrapent; si on sort on s'expose à des risques. Il faut changer de vie, rompre avec le passé. Et ça tout le monde n'est pas capable de le faire. "

Je l'écoutais avec attention, tout ce qu'il disait avait du sens et moi même je partageais ces idées. M. J remarqua ma mine effarée et poursuivit, posant une main contre mon épaule pour me rassurer.

"Après ne pense pas que c'est avec nous que ceux qui veulent partir auraient des problèmes. C'est plutôt avec les autres gang. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment le quitter. Disons que... On le quitte partiellement.

-" C'est à dire ? " me redressai-je, soudainement intéressé.

\- "C'est à dire qu'en échange d'un simple travail d'espion ou de couvreur on assure une sécurité conséquente à nos anciens membres."

\- "En quoi c'est différent de leur ancien travail au sein de l'organisation ?"

\- "La différence c'est qu'on efface toutes traces d'eux dans nos fichiers et qu'ils ne remplissent plus de missions quotidiennes. En revanche les rares fois où l'on fait appel à eux ce sont pour des petits boulots sans risque qui nécessitent d'avoir un casier judiciaire blanc. Rien d'illégal, juste des services. Ça peut aussi être une tâche comme garder les enfants d'un membre, ce genre de choses. "

-" Et... N'importe qui y a droit ?... " je touchais un peu plus du bout des doigts la réponse à ma grande question, qu'M. J devina sans grande peine. Bien que ce ne fut pas bien compliqué.

-" En raison de son casier judiciaire Levi pourrait très bien remplir ce rôle. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Tiens ! Pour te donner un exemple: Mina n'y a pas droit."

\- "Et pourquoi ?"

Il haussa les épaules avec défis et articula un peu plus fort, comme s'il s'adressait directement à elle:

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se fait choper à hacker les comptes d'une banque...!"

\- "Je pensais que vous sécurisiez d'avantage vos activités" sourcillai-je

\- "Nous oui, mais elle n'avait pas prévu une telle issue avant de nous rejoindre !"

\- "Et... pour ce qui est de Petra?..."

\- "Vierge"

J'avais ma réponse. Si Petra et Levi le désirait ils pouvaient très bien quitter le gang en échange de quelques services. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils le souhaitent. Peut être eux étaient-ils déjà au courant mais moi j'en avais à présent le coeur net. Si ma relation avec Levi était rompue, tel n'était pas encore le cas avec la rousse, et j'espérai que tôt ou tard la jeune femme sortirait de cette situation. Au delà du risque pour moi de fréquenter quelqu'un de ce milieu, cela représentait surtout un danger pour elle, comme les événements me l'avaient suffisamment prouvé.

Et, Levi... Levi fera ce qu'il voudra, ce n'était pas à moi d'intervenir.

" Tu sais je tiens vraiment à ma petite assistante à mi temps moi..." grommela le noirâtre en me fixant de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

\- "Je n'ai pas l'intention de la kidnapper... Mais j'espère qu'elle va pouvoir vivre une vie plus sereine qu'en ce moment. Non pas que je critique vos activités mais..."

\- "Oh je comprends ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais pas le prendre mal tu sais... Mais... Et Levi.. Tu penses qu'il voudrait partir ?"

\- "Je... J'en sais rien" balbutiai-je un peu l'esprit perdu "Et ça ne me regarde plus..."

Il resta silencieux un moment et en profita pour taper quelque chose sur son clavier.

Je repris ensuite la parole et me levai, désireux de partir. J'avais mes réponses; je n'avais plus de raison de rester.

"Bien, maintenant que je sais ce que je voulais savoir je vais devoir m'en aller. Merci pour ces infos."

\- "Ne me remercie pas trop vite... Tu risques de le payer cher plus tard."

Je ne relevai pas sa remarque et me contentai de me diriger vers la sortie tandis qu'M.J appelai Mina d'une voix claire presque insupportable.

Et, alors que j'attendais qu'elle me raccompagne, le caporal chef s'approcha et fit, avec détachement, le nez collé à son écran:

"Tiens avant que tu ne partes; Levi est passé il y a quelques jours. Et il s'est intéressé de près au sujet des Kyojins et de la guerre qui a fait rage..."

Je soupirai à sa remarque:

"Je connais son passé avec les Kyojin..."

\- "Le sien oui, mais qu'en est-il du tien, Eren Jaeger?"


End file.
